Veela malgré moi
by VivinChlotte
Summary: Un accident. Un putain d'accident et me voilà devenu un hybride. Moi ! Un Malfoy, réduit à se comporter comme une bête primitive. Vous y croyez ? Moi j'ai eu du mal mais un Malfoy reste un Malfoy. Je fais avec les atouts que j'ai en main. Et à la fin, soyez sûr que je gagnerais ... Je gagne toujours quoi qu'il se passe.
1. Chapter 1

_**Bonjour, bonjour ^^ !**_

_**Bon je me jette à l'eau, sur les conseils de ma bêta qui déchire tout Aësalys ( Allez faire un tour sur ses trads … C'est de la bombe ^^ )**_

_**Voici un dramione un peu spécial. J'ai décidé de jouer avec les clichés … Donc j'ai fait de Drago un veela. Oui bon je sais jusque là, c'est pas une nouveauté sauf qu'il ne sera pas un veela « normal » si je puis dire.**_

_**Deuxième chose, je reprends du POV Drago, les tome des livres de JKR. Certains dialogues sont directement tirés de l'œuvre originale. Je me suis imaginée les pensées de Drago, ce qu'il avait ressentit au cours de toutes ces années.**_

_**L'histoire sera en deux ( peut-être trois je sais pas encore ) parties. La première partie est déjà finie et en correction.**_

_**Ah oui, le style pourra vous surprendre, j'utilise beaucoup de passé simple quand Drago s'exprime. C'est totalement volontaire, ce temps inusité ( rrrôôô je place des mots bizarres ^^) donne un certain ton, hautain et aristocratique qui sied bien à l'idée que je me fait de lui.**_

_**Voilà, c'est du M bien sûr. Donc mineures allez-vous en.**_

_**J'espère que vous apprécierez … Moi en tout cas j'ai pris un pied d'enfer à l'écrire ^^**_

_**Bonne lecture. Amicalement VC.**_

_**Note de la bêta :Aë est ici. Aë est partout. Aë écrit, traduis et corrige. Et elle cherche toujours d'autres gens à relire et à qui faire des commentaires hautement constructifs ou totalement débiles, voire pervers. Ca la détend. Je retourne à mes traductions mouah …**_

_**Novembre 1987, Angleterre, Wilthsire, Manoir Malfoy.**_

_100 … 99 … 98 … 97 … 96 …_

Dès le début du décompte, le groupe d'enfants s'éparpilla rapidement.

Drago Malfoy, les regarda partir les uns après les autres avant de quitter à son tour le grand salon où se tenait la partie de cache-cache.

Les règles étaient simples.

Le terrain de jeu comprenait toutes les pièces du rez-de-chaussée, sauf celles où les adultes se trouvaient, soit le salon de thé où les Mères discutaient et le bureau où leurs Pères abordaient les affaires du monde.

Du haut de ses sept ans, Drago était sûr de sa victoire et la tenait déjà pour acquise. Il était ici chez lui. C'était son terrain, sa propriété. Il était inconcevable qu'il perde.

Fort de ce sentiment, il s'engagea avec assurance dans le couloir orné de dorures qui desservait les pièces de vie, dans l'idée de rejoindre la bibliothèque où une alcôve dissimulée par un rideau pourpre l'attendait.

_84 … 83 … 82 … 81 … 80 …_

Sans faire de bruit le jeune homme poussa la double porte en chêne massif et se faufila dans la pièce remplie d'ouvrages en tout genre. Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. Il touchait la victoire du bout des doigts. D'un geste vif, il tira sur la pièce de tissu alors qu'un cri surpris résonnait dans la pièce.

-Hé ! C'est ma cachette ! Lança Pansy. Tu connais les règles, pas deux personnes dans la même pièce. Va-t-en !

Le petit garçon dévisagea froidement la petite fille engoncée dans une robe rose bonbon avant de tourner les talons.

« Un Malfoy n'exprime jamais ses sentiments en public » résonna dans son esprit la voix de son Père.

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

La colère bouillonnait dans son corps svelte mais il se força à se contrôler.

_62 … 61 … 60 … 59 … 58 … 57 …_

Drago remonta le couloir en direction du hall. Il lui fallait une cachette et vite. Sinon ses rêves de gloire et de victoire seraient réduits à néant. Et il devait briller. A tout prix.

Il pressa le pas et alors qu'il allait pénétrer dans la pièce d'entrée, il vit son meilleur ami, Blaise se faufiler sous le grand escalier de marbre.

La deuxième meilleure cachette de la maison venait de lui passer sous le nez et le jeune garçon ne put s'empêcher de grincer des dents. Celle-ci était presque parfaite. Non seulement le dessous de l'escalier était dans la pénombre mais en plus elle offrait deux replis possible. Les statues et colonnades ornant les murs du hall permettaient une dissimulation acceptable. Et la porte menant aux cuisines était également à deux pas.

_46 … 45 … 44 … 43 … 42 … 41 …_

Il était hors de question qu'il perde. Il était le Chef de leur petite bande. Il ne pouvait pas laisser la victoire lui échapper.

Alors il réfléchit tout en dirigeant ses pas vers les pièces interdites.

Il pourrait toujours enfreindre les règles. Ce genre de détails ne lui posait aucun problème au contraire, il était doué pour ça.

_29 … 28 … 27 … 26 … 25 … 24 …_

Mais, se réfugier dans les jupes des femmes pour gagner serait … dégradant. Son père ne lui pardonnerait pas, ce genre de comportement enfantin.

De même que demander asile aux hommes seraient malvenu. Non seulement il dérangerait les Pères dans leur réunion ce qui n'était absolument pas dans ses intentions. Mais en plus il couvrirait de honte le nom de sa famille ainsi que son Père.

Non, définitivement il ne pouvait pas enfreindre ces règles là. La victoire ne valait pas le coup de tâter de la canne de son Père.

_17 … 16 … 15 … 14 … 13 … 12 …_

Merlin ! Il allait perdre !

Il se mit à courir, cherchant un abri provisoire le mettant à l'abri des yeux d'aigles de Théo.

Alors qu'il cherchait frénétiquement, une cachette susceptible de le dissimuler ses yeux tombèrent sur le large portrait de son grand-père. Dans toute sa splendeur Abraxas Malfoy regardait son petit-fils avec dégoût.

-Aussi incapable que son Père, marmonna le portrait avant de se retourner, marquant ainsi son inintérêt pour ce petit garçon braillard.

Son Père … Son Père !

Mais biens sûr !

« Un Malfoy gagne toujours. Par n'importe quel moyen »

Un sourire victorieux s'étira sur les lèvres du jeune Malfoy.

_8 … 7 … 6 … 5 … 4 … 3 … 2 … 1 … J'arrive !_

Drago se planta devant le portrait et lança :

-_Sanctimonialis._

Son grand-père le dévisagea avec un sourire en coin avant de laisser s'ouvrir le passage secret.

Drago s'y engouffra et le regretta immédiatement.

La lumière était inexistante et le peu que l'ouverture laissa passer le fit frissonner d'horreur.

En l'espace d'une seconde ses yeux avaient découverts des étagères et des armoires par dizaines, des pots en verre remplis de choses effrayantes, des fioles de toutes sortes, une main de pendu, des crânes humains montés en calices, des yeux vitreux baignant des une substance nauséabonde …

L'obscurité l'entoura. Le silence devint assourdissant.

Le jeune garçon recula jusqu'à ce que son dos bute sur une paroi de bois, probablement une étagère puisqu'avec le choc, un cliquetis de verre s'entrechoquant résonna dans la pièce. Ce bruit si ténu soit-il résonna aux oreilles de Drago comme si un « bombarda maxima » venait d'être lancé.

Il se pétrifia.

Un grattement déchira le silence.

Il retint son souffle.

Un déclic. Comme une porte qui s'ouvre.

Il déglutit, tenta de refouler sa peur qui l'étouffait.

Un froissement de tissu.

Rendu aveugle par l'obscurité, il paniqua. Quelqu'un … quelque chose était dans la pièce avec lui.

Un souffle lourd.

Il hurla.

Un frôlement glacé sur sa main.

Il se retourna. Scrutant le noir.

Puis la panique prit le dessus. Il se jeta dans le vide, priant Merlin qu'il se dirigeait bien en direction de la porte.

Mais dans sa fuite, il percuta un meuble.

Il y eut une seconde de silence avant que tout ne s'écroule sur lui, l'envoyant au sol. Du verre, des liquides, des insectes lui tombèrent dessus alors qu'il hurlait à pleins poumons. Il tenta de bouger, ne réussissant qu'à s'écorcher les mains et le visage sur les casseaux de verres éparpillés sur le sol.

Il sentait un liquide chaud et poisseux couler dans son cou. Une douleur massive lui vrilla le crâne et la chose approchait toujours de lui. Les pas faisaient crisser le verre.

Des points blancs lumineux se dessinaient sur le noir qui l'entourait. Ses paupières lui semblèrent lourdes, elles s'affaissaient sans qu'il ne puisse lutter. Il allait mourir … il allait …

Il ferma les yeux.

Une seconde avant qu'il ne sombre totalement dans l'inconscience, il entendit des pas, des voix et puis le passage s'ouvrit.

-Ridikulus !

_**Voilà pour le prologue … **_

_**Normalement le rythme de publication devrait être régulier. Un chapitre par semaine.**_

_**A bientôt.**_

_**VC.**_


	2. Quidditch et odeurs

_**Bonjour, bonjour ^^**_

_**Comme convenu, voici le premier chapitre. Il plante surtout le décor mais j'ai hâte d'avoir vos avis !**_

_**Place à la lecture. On se retrouve en bas pour les rar's.**_

_**Sans oublier, la génialissime Aë bêta de choc sans qui je n'aurais pas posté aussi vite ^^ !**_

**0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

_Août 1994. POV Drago Malfoy._

Je ne tenais plus en place. J'étais aussi excité que mon éducation me le permettait. La Coupe Du Monde de Quidditch ! Par Merlin ! Père avait réussi à nous obtenir des places dans la loge ministérielle grâce à ses relations.

Salazar Bénisse mon Père !

Nous allions assister au match le plus attendu depuis … des siècles. Irlande-Bulgarie. J'en avais les mains qui tremblaient tellement j'étais impatient.

Et pourtant il allait falloir que je sois tout le contraire. Il me restait encore une semaine avant de voir de mes yeux le plus beau spectacle de ma vie.

En attendant, je passais le plus clair de mon temps dans mes nouveaux appartements.

Père m'avait annoncé dès mon retour de Poudlard en Juin, que ma chambre d'enfant ne convenait plus à mon âge.

J'avais découvert avec bonheur mon nouveau lieu de vie situé au deuxième étage du Manoir et donnant plein sud, sur les jardins à la française que ma Mère appréciait tant.

Je bénéficiais d'un salon d'une quarantaine de mètres carrés avec une monumentale cheminée de marbre gris, devant laquelle était disposée une table basse en fer forgé munie d'un plateau de verre. Autour d'elle trois canapés massifs de cuir noir, m'offraient un parfait endroit pour se détendre.

Les murs étaient tapissés de tentures grises et vertes sur la partie haute, alors que le bas du mur était lambrissé. Deux hautes fenêtres laissaient la lumière pénétrer et me donnais un accès sur le balcon de pierre blanche d'où je dominais les jardins.

Dans un coin de la pièce, un large bureau en chêne sur lequel, parchemins vierges, encriers et plumes n'attendaient plus que moi. Dans l'angle opposé, un guéridon supportait mon échiquier sorcier cerné de deux cabriolets en velours verts. Sur un autre pan de mur était accolée une console du XVIIIème surplombée d'une plaque de marbre moucheté de gris.

Une porte menait à ma chambre, tout aussi grande que mon salon. Un King Size trônait sur une estrade et occupait le centre de la pièce. Là aussi, deux énormes fenêtres de plusieurs mètres de hauts apportaient une luminosité tout à fait agréable. Un dressing était dissimulé par des tentures. De ci, de là des consoles, des tables, des tapis moelleux, meublaient la pièce.

Je découvris avec bonheur ma propre salle de bain, dotée d'une douche à l'italienne carrelée d'une mosaïque blanche, grise et noire et d'une baignoire à pied. Double vasque en pierre noire et meubles laqués gris surmontés d'une plaque de bois exotique très sombre. Des luminaires magiques assuraient une lumière suffisante dans cette pièce dépourvue de fenêtres.

En clair, je passais l'été vautré sur mon lit, à contempler mon nouvel univers. J'y invitais mes amis, Pansy, Blaise, Théo et par la force des choses, Vincent et Grégory. Eux aussi avaient comme moi de nouveaux appartements mais de tous j'avais le plus grand et le plus luxueux.

J'étais souvent seul. Mes parents sortaient beaucoup pour entretenir ou nouer des relations importantes. Mon Père n'avait que ces mots là à la bouche. L'influence, toujours l'influence, encore et toujours l'influence.

L'influence c'est le vrai pouvoir. C'est agir dans l'ombre, sans laisser la moindre preuve. Faire passer ses idées sans jamais se mettre en danger. Mon Père était un expert. Moi, je me débrouillais.

Etre seul, laisse beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir.

Je pensais sans arrêt à Potter et Compagnie. J'aurais aimé leur rabattre leur caquet, montrer à tous qu'ils n'étaient que des moins que rien. Mais force était de constater que j'étais un des seuls à les voir tels qu'ils étaient.

Potter, toujours à se mettre en avant. Granger toujours prête à exposer sa science et Weasley toujours premier sur la connerie.

Ouais, ils allaient bien ensemble tout les trois.

Trio d'Or ? Mon cul. Trio de Losers oui !

J'avais une revanche à prendre sur Potter et sa clique. La gifle de la Sang-De-Bourbe avait froissé mon égo. Cette immondice avait osé lever la main sur moi.

Moi ! Un Malfoy !

Rien que d'y repenser me mettait dans une rage folle. Sur le moment j'avais été trop choqué pour réagir mais la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid et j'étais même prêt à la déguster glacée. Je saurais être patient.

Bien sûr, Granger n'est pas ma cible première mais elle arrive en bonne deuxième position derrière Potter. Lui c'est mon ennemi public numéro un personnel. Un indésirable cafard sur ma route qui a préféré choisir une dégénérée et un abruti roux plutôt qu'une amitié avec moi.

Je plaçais beaucoup d'espoir dans l'année qui allait venir. Je savais par mon Père que Poudlard accueillerait le Tournois des Trois Sorciers. C'était son grand ami Igor Karkaroff qui le lui avait appris lors d'un dîner au Manoir.

Dès qu'il m'avait transmis la nouvelle, je l'avais à mon tour divulguée à mes amis. Nous parlâmes de cet évènement tout l'été, pronostiquant les possibles champions des différentes écoles. Blaise, Théo et moi attendions avec impatience les filles de Beauxbâtons que l'on disait « superbes ». Blaise rajouta « bandante » et Théo se contenta d'un « largement baisable » qui nous fit beaucoup rire.

Pansy frémissait d'envie en pensant aux bras musclés des garçons de Durmstrang. Nous ne nous gênâmes pas pour la taquiner à ce sujet. Prenant en toute discrétion des paris sur le nombre de ces boys qu'elle attraperait dans ses filets au cours de l'année.

Cependant au milieu de cette atmosphère qui semblait sereine, nous sentions une tension monter dans nos familles. Nos Pères étaient nerveux. Multipliaient les sorties dans le monde, s'assuraient des relations, plaçaient des fortunes à l'abri dans les paradis fiscaux sorciers. Nous ignorions ce qui se tramait malgré nos investigations.

Théo était le meilleur d'entre nous pour la filature et l'écoute. Pansy laissait traîner ses oreilles dans les discussions de nos Mères. Moi je glanais de ci de là quelques infos sans grand intérêt et Blaise voyait sa Mère s'activer dans ses recherches de mari.

C'est ce détail insignifiant aux yeux de tous qui nous mis la puce à l'oreille. La mère de Blaise avait déjà eu sept maris, c'était une femme indépendante qui se débarrassait de ses hommes une fois devenu inutiles. Alors la voir frénétiquement essayer de mettre le grappin sur toutes les mains gauches masculines dépourvues d'alliance nous prouva qu'elle avait besoin de protection.

Le vent tournait. Les choses allaient changer … et certainement plus vite que nous le croyions.

Moi j'attendais. Je pressentais un évènement majeur.

Quoi qu'il se passe, je marcherais dans les pas de mon Père, j'avais été élevé pour ça. Et j'étais sûr d'être à la hauteur.

C'est dans cet état d'esprit que me trouva la Coupe Du Monde de Quidditch.

Mon Père et moi transplanâmes sur les lieux où se tenait l'évènement sportif. Il nous avait réservé un emplacement à l'écart de la foule grouillante des gens du peuple. Notre tente se trouvait dans la partie du camping moldu réservée aux officiels et aux gens importants malgré cela les cris de joie, les explosions de feux d'artifices et la fumée des feux de camps nous parvenaient, ce qui arracha un regard dédaigneux et un reniflement méprisant à mon Père.

J'eu le droit de me balader dans le camp et avec les gallions dont je disposais j'achetais la panoplie du supporter que j'eu interdiction de porter. Je retenais avec peine une remarque qui m'aurait valu une sanction et enfilais ma robe de sorcier achetée pour l'occasion. Père consentit finalement à ce que je porte l'écharpe verte des Irlandais.

Et c'est à ses côtés que je me rendis au stade. Nous fûmes accueillis par une hôtesse qui nous offrit une collation avant de nous conduire à la loge ministérielle. En chemin nous fûmes arrêtés par le Ministre en personne qui héla mon Père.

Fudge se chargea des présentations on ne peut plus tendues puisqu'il était accompagnés de cette bande de dégénérés roux, du balafré et de la Sang-De-Bourbe. Mais je vis avec plaisir le Ministre en personne remettre à sa place Weasley père quand celui-ci lui demanda pourquoi nous étions dans sa loge.

-Lucius vient d'apporter une contribution très généreuse à l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste pour les maladies et blessures magiques, Arthur. Il est mon invité.

-Ah, bien…très bien …, lui répondit Weasley mal à l'aise.

Nous prîmes place sans accorder plus d'attention que nécessaire à ces … gens de bas étages. Les Malfoys ne créent jamais de scandale en public. De plus, Fudge avait fort bien fait passer le message. Mon père arborait un sourire satisfait et moi je ne m'abaissais même pas à adresser la parole à mes collègues de Poudlard. Les hostilités reprendraient en Septembre, nous le savions tous.

Malgré moi, mon regard s'attarda sur la Sang-De-Bourbe et un frisson que j'attribuais à la fraîcheur du début de soirée me secoua. Je détournais les yeux, non sans noter au passage ses cheveux encore plus broussailleux qu'à la normale.

J'oubliais vite ces bons à rien pour me concentrer sur le spectacle que nous offraient les mascottes des équipes. Je fus subjugué par la centaine de vélanes qui surgirent sur le terrain. Tellement belles qu'elles ne pouvaient qu'être magiques. Je n'en avais jamais vu de mes yeux et mon corps d'adolescent réagit en faisant se gorger de sang une partie de mon anatomie censée rester flasque en public.

Mal à l'aise, je me tortillais sur mon siège pour remettre sur le côté mon pénis érigé et jetais un coup d'œil autour de moi pour vérifier que personne n'avait remarqué mon état. A mon grand étonnement tous les hommes avaient le même comportement que moi, alors que les femmes fusillaient du regard les créatures de rêves à moitié nues qui dansaient dans les airs.

Elles laissèrent leurs places aux farfadets qui jetèrent à la foule de faux galions qui suffirent à créer une émeute dans les rangs des spectateurs. Je regardais ces gens se jeter sur les pièces avec un regard méprisant.

Merlin, ils étaient tous des sorciers par Salazar ! Même moi je savais que ces pièces étaient ensorcelées. D'ici à quelques heures l'enchantement aurait disparu.

Puis le match débuta et je fus pris par le jeu magnifique qui se tenait devant moi. Krum était … époustouflant. Je regardais fasciné la technique des joueurs, les enviant quand ils réalisaient des prouesses comme la « feinte de Porskoff » ou l'« attaque en faucon ».

Je me pris à m'imaginer à leur place défendant avec hargne les couleurs de l'Angleterre qui avait été éliminée en demi-finale à mon plus grand désarroi. Je me voyais attraper le Vif d'Or et offrir la victoire à mon équipe, à mon pays. Je serais vu en héros, décoré de l'Ordre de Merlin Première Classe …

-L'IRLANDE GAGNE ! KRUM ATTRAPE LE VIF D'OR MAIS C'EST L'IRLANDE QUI GAGNE, hurla le commentateur.

Un bruit comme je n'en avais jamais entendu ébranla le stade. La structure trembla sous les sauts de joie des cent mille supporters. C'était assourdissant. Pendant plusieurs minutes, personne ne pu parler puis quand le brouhaha se calma, on réussit à quitter le stade malgré la cohue générale.

Il était prévu qu'une soirée privée se tiendrait dans la loge officielle avec les joueurs. Nous étions évidemment conviés à l'évènement et nous rejoignîmes nos quartiers pour nous changer avant de nous y rendre.

Sur le chemin menant à notre tente, je remarquais le visage crispé de mon Père qui me prit par le coude pour me faire avancer plus vite, sans se soucier de bousculer tout le monde sur son passage. Il scrutait le ciel, il était tendu. Son comportement m'intrigua. Père avait un masque impassible en permanence. Arrivés à destination, il me jeta littéralement à l'intérieur avant de me saisir par les épaules et de me secouer.

- Drago, tu vas bien m'écouter. C'est important …

-Père ?! Mais que …

-Ne m'interrompt pas ! Me dit-il glacial. Tu vas faire ce que je te dis sans poser de question ! Est-ce clair ?

-Oui Père, répondis-je sans broncher.

Il hocha la tête pour marquer son approbation et reprit :

-Il y a des bois à l'Est. Tu y vas. Tu t'y caches. Tu attends que je vienne t'y chercher. Tu as compris ?

-Oui Père.

-Va ! M'ordonna-t-il avant de tomber à genoux en se tenant le bras contre son torse.

Je m'apprêtais à lui venir en aide quand son regard me pétrifia sur place.

-Exécution Drago !

Je le quittais. J'ignorais la raison de son ordre mais je savais que quelque chose allait arriver. Je n'étais pas bête. Son bras gauche le faisait souffrir, bras sur lequel trônait la Marque. La lumière se fit dans mon esprit. Ce que nous n'avions pas pu apprendre cet été venait de m'exploser à la figure.

_Il_ était de retour. Pour de bon.

J'allongeais le pas. Remontant le col de ma cape et rabattant la capuche sur mon crâne. Mes cheveux, même de nuit étaient reconnaissables. Je devais être discret. Je traversais le camp du peuple au pas de course, respirant avec dégoût les odeurs qui m'assaillaient.

La nourriture de mauvaise qualité cramé au feu de bois, des relents de sueur et d'urine, la fumée âcre des sorts fumigènes.

Je plongeais mon nez dans mon écharpe pour atténuer ces relents nauséabonds, tout en slalomant entre les gens. Mes yeux ne quittaient pas le sol, je cherchais à éviter les immondices qui le jonchaient et à ne pas m'étaler au milieu de cette foule.

J'étais presque arrivé au but. Au loin, je voyais une masse sombre et dense. Les bois étaient en vue. J'accélérais encore mon allure, pressé d'être à l'abri de … de quoi ? Je ne savais pas mais je voulais être en sécurité quand ça arriverait.

Mon Père n'était pas ce genre d'homme protectionniste avec sa progéniture. Au contraire, il était partisan du « On n'est jamais trop jeune pour … ». S'il venait de m'envoyer dans ces bois, c'était qu'il savait que je ne serais pas en mesure de me défendre face à ce qui s'annonçait.

Si mon Père décidait de me protéger alors qu'il ne le faisait jamais, c'était mauvais signe.

Je me focalisais donc sur mon objectif et me répétais :

« Les bois … Les bois … Les bois … »

Alors que je passais devant une énième tente je me figeais net. Quelque chose en moi, me força à m'arrêter et une voix venue de nulle part murmura dans mon crâne :

_Sent ! _

Mon idée fixe de rejoindre l'abri des arbres était partie très très loin. Sans savoir pourquoi j'obéis à cette injonction. Ma main abaissa mon écharpe et je pris une profonde inspiration.

Urine. Alcool. Sueur. Sexe…

Une nausée m'étreignit et me brûla la gorge. Je fus de nouveau propulsé dans la réalité. Le bruit autour de moi m'entoura de nouveau, quelqu'un me bouscula. Je repris mes esprits et fit quelques pas avant d'être à nouveau stoppé.

_Encore ! Sent !_

J'étais incapable de résister à cette voix. C'était la mienne. C'était moi qui m'ordonnais de sentir. Et je voulais le faire. Mais un autre moi me hurlait que le danger approchait, que j'étais seul, que je pourrais être blessé …

Je fermais les yeux. Je devenais fou, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication. J'étais victime d'un dédoublement de personnalité.

Je voulus bouger mais une force en moi m'en empêcha. Un instinct venu de nulle part m'obligea à déployer mes poumons. Je les sentis se remplir de l'air ambiant et à nouveau …

Urine. Alcool. Sueur. Sexe. Sang…

Sang ?

Je reniflais, sans me rendre compte que j'avais l'air d'un animal. Le nez en l'air, inspirant par à coups.

Oh oui. Sang ! Et quelque chose de sucré … De la cannelle ?

Je pris le temps d'analyser les odeurs qui me parvenait plus en détails.

Les plus prégnantes étaient aussi les plus proches. Je m'éloignais de quelques pas du groupe de supporters irlandais en train de vider un tonneau de bière et approchais d'une tente. Les senteurs ici furent différentes.

Moisis … Vieux tissus… Mais l'odeur de sang était plus forte … La douceur que j'avais senti était empreinte d'amertume … Comme … de la fleur d'oranger.

Je pouvais presque sentir le goût doux amer sur le bout de ma langue. Ma bouche se remplissait de salive et je du déglutir plusieurs fois de suite pour m'empêcher de baver comme un chien devant un os.

Je me gorgeais de cette odeur enivrante qui m'attirait comme un aimant. Je voulais rentrer dans cette tente minable, trouver la source de cette odeur et la prendre, l'emmener avec moi, l'étreindre, la faire rentrer sous ma peau …

J'étais à deux doigts d'arracher la toile barrant l'entrée de la tente quand une explosion non loin de moi me ramena sur Terre. Complètement abasourdi par mon comportement dénué de toute prudence, je secouais la tête pour me remettre les idées en place.

Par Salazar ! Que m'était-il arrivé ?

Je me mis à courir, conscient que le danger était proche. Pour plus de sûreté, je sortais ma baguette et la tenais fermement dans ma main, prêt à m'en servir.

J'atteignis rapidement l'orée des bois, j'y pénétrais et trouvais un arbre creux qui m'offrirait un bon abri tout en me donnant un point de vue imprenable sur le champ rempli de supporters. Je vis le moldu propriétaire du camping et sa famille maintenu dans les airs, la tête en bas par des hommes masqués.

Par Salazar !

Des dizaines de Mangemorts arrivaient de tous les côtés, à l'autre bout du campement les premiers hommes du Ministère, certainement des Aurors, essayaient d'organiser les troupes et de contre-attaquer.

Un frisson courut le long de mon épine dorsale, envoyant des milliards de minuscules décharges électriques dans tous mes muscles. Je me mis à trembler comme jamais. Mes jambes s'entrechoquaient et je peux vous jurer qu'à ce moment quelque chose remua dans mon corps.

Je me laissais tomber au sol, le souffle court, le corps douloureux. Des crampes crispaient tous mes muscles menaçant de me faire hurler. Déstabilisé par la souffrance qui irradiait en moi, j'eus vaguement conscience des explosions et des hurlements.

Je me relevais au prix d'un effort qui me laissa à bout de souffle en entendant du bruit … Des gens s'approchaient. Je me forçais à refouler la douleur et me tenais prêt à combattre.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? … Ron, où es-tu ? … Oh c'est idiot … Lumos !

Au plus profond de moi, ces quelques mots me firent réagir. Une décharge électrique parcourut mon corps et un ordre impérieux traversa mon esprit.

_Protège !_

Malgré la douleur contre laquelle je luttais, je me relevais en silence et observait le groupe qui me faisait horreur. Potter, la Belette et la Sang-De …

_Protège !_

Je m'appuyais à un arbre et tâchais de prendre un air détendu que j'étais loin de ressentir en voyant la scène qui se déroulait devant mes yeux. La Sang-De … Granger tenait sa baguette droite devant elle et éclairait la Belette affalé sur le sol.

-J'ai trébuché sur une racine, expliqua-t-il en se relevant sans grâce.

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'intervenir. Nous étions seuls. Et jamais je ne laissais passer une occasion de me moquer ouvertement de cette loque de Weasley.

-Avec des pieds de cette taille, c'est difficile de faire autrement, lançais-je sarcastique.

-Va te faire foutre Malfoy ! Me répondit-il.

Prêt à lui lancer un sort dont il se souviendrait aussi longtemps que le « crache-limace », mes doigts se serrèrent sur ma baguette mais un ordre implacable m'empêcha d'agir.

_Protège là. Protège ceux qui la protègent !_

Vaincu par cette voix. Par ma voix. Je ne pus que répliquer froidement la colère au fond des yeux.

-Surveille un peu ton langage Weasley. Vous feriez peut-être mieux de vous dépêcher. Je suppose que vous n'avez pas envie qu'_elle _se fasse repérer.

Pour appuyer mes paroles, instinctivement je fis un signe de tête dans sa direction en espérant que Potter comprenne le message. J'avais beau le haïr, au plus profond de moi, je savais qu'il ne lui laisserait rien lui arriver.

Mais Merlin ! Que m'arrivait-il ? Ce n'était pas moi qui avais ces pensées ! Je ne pouvais pas penser des mots pareils ! C'était … inconcevable.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Me demanda Granger sur un ton de défi.

Sa voix, ses mots me transpercèrent de part en part comme l'aurait fait un poignard. C'était extrêmement douloureux et en même temps c'était bon. La chose en moi remua, comme un chat faisant le gros dos pour demander des caresses. Et avant que je ne puisse réagir mes paroles sortirent de ma bouche sans que je ne puisse les contrôler.

-Granger, je te signale qu'ils sont décidés à s'en prendre aux Moldus. Tu as envie de montrer ta culotte en te promenant dans les airs ? Si c'est ça que tu veux, tu n'as qu'à rester où tu es …

_Avec moi !_

-… Ils viennent par ici et je suis sûr que ça nous fera tous bien rire, finis-je en retenant les deux mots de la honte qui avaient failli franchir mes lèvres.

Mais putain c'était quoi ce bordel ! Je pensais des trucs complètement dingues.

-Hermione est une sorcière, contra Potter avec colère.

Je ne pu retenir un sourire que je tentais de faire passer pour mauvais. Brave Potter, te faire tomber dans le panneau est toujours si facile.

-Pense ce que tu voudras Potter. Si tu crois qu'ils ne sont pas capables de repérer une Sang-De-Bourbe, restez donc ici tous les trois, assénais-je en forçant l'insulte à sortir de ma bouche.

-Fait attention à ce que tu dis ! S'exclama la Belette en s'avançant vers moi alors qu'_elle_ le retenait par le bras.

_A moi !_ Hurlais-je dans ma tête.

Une explosion proche m'empêcha à la dernière seconde de me jeter sur elle et de l'emmener loin d'ici comme me l'ordonnait mon …_instinct ?_

Les hurlements de peur me firent prendre conscience de la dangerosité de la situation pour elle. Il fallait que je les pousse à partir d'ici au plus vite.

-Ils ont vite peur, dis-je nonchalamment. J'imagine que votre père vous a dit de vous cacher ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ? Il essaye d'aider les Moldus ?

-Et tes parents ? Où sont-ils ? Me lança Potter. Là-bas avec une cagoule sur la tête, probablement ?

-Si c'était vrai Potter, tu penses bien que je ne te le dirais pas ! Répliquais-je avec un sourire. »

Mais il n'avait pas tort. C'était sûr que mon Père était de la partie.

« -Bon ça suffit ! Coupa la Sang-De … en me lançant un regard dégoûté qui me fit malgré moi mal au cœur.

-Tu ferais mieux d'aller te cacher avec ta grosse tête mal coiffée ! Lui dis-je alors que l'autre moi éructait dans mon crâne et ruait dans mes entrailles provoquant une décharge de douleur que j'essayais de cacher.

-Venez, répéta-t-elle en tirant les deux idiots vers la forêt.

J'entendis vaguement la Belette brailler quelque chose mais la voix de la Gryffondor me foudroya :

-Espérons qu'il se fera prendre par les gens du Ministère …

Je tombais au sol sans entendre la suite, un bourdonnement intense me vrillait le crâne. Deux voix y résonnaient en créant une cacophonie qui me rendait fou.

Il y avait moi et mon autre moi qui se chamaillaient comme des furies. Ma tête était sur le point d'exploser tellement ils hurlaient. Les mots primitifs et dignes d'un animal tourbillonnaient.

_A moi ! Protéger ! Défendre ! Autres mâles … incapables … Pas la toucher …_

Et la douleur submergea les voix. Mes os bougeaient, craquaient et finirent pas céder sous la pression. Le sol froid et couvert de feuillages accueillit mon corps alors que le chaos régnait autour de moi.

Les cris, les explosions, les bruits de course, l'impact des sorts.

« -MORSMORDRE ! »

Je n'eu que vaguement conscience de mon Père me récupérant, tremblant de fièvre et littéralement perdu dans une autre réalité. La sensation de transplanage finit de me propulser dans les ténèbres.

**0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

**Alors … qu'en pensez-vous ?**

**Vous aurez certainement remarqué que les dialogues où les Gryffondors et Drago interviennent sont directement tirés du livre. Ce sera également le cas pour les autres chapitres … Comme quoi JKR a laissé des portes un peu partout pour notre imagination ! Merci à elle ^^.**

**Un petit mot ne serait pas de refus … Merci d'avance !**

**RAR :**

**Giselle Levy : J'espère te convertir au Drago version veela ^^ ! Merci pour ton petit message en espérant que le chapitre t'ai plu !**

**Aangel-21 : Heureuse de te voir sur Veela Malgré moi ^^ ! Pour tout te dire je dois avoir une quinzaine de fic en cours, mais je ne poste que celles qui sont très très bien avancées voire finies ! Merci en tout cas pour ta review.**

**H223 : Merci beaucoup. J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes attentes … J'ai la pression maintenant -)**

**Ana J Chan : Merci pour le compliment, ça me va droit au cœur. J'espère que le chapitre t'aura plu !**

**Guest : Merciiiiiiiiii ^^**

**Dray D : Merci, merci, merci ^^ J'espère que mon histoire de veela version Vivinchlotte te plaira ! Allez un petit spoiler … Drago sera un veela … animal ^^ !**

**Jiou : Merci pour ton message. J'espère que le chapitre t'aura convenu ^^**


	3. Révélations

_**Bonjour à toutes !**_

_**Nouveau chapitre en ce lundi pluvieux ( enfin chez moi il pleut c'est déprimant ^^)**_

_**Un peu plus d'explications dans ce chapitre … Vous y comprendrez la relation entre le prologue et le premier chapitre.**_

_**Voilà et puisqu'il faut rendre à César ce qui est à César, certaines d'entre vous remarquerons ici une ressemblance avec les textes de JR Ward. Quand à celles qui ne connaîtraient pas la « Confrérie de la Dague Noire » Je vous conjure d'aller acheter au plus vite ces bouquins !**_

_**Sur ce, bonne lecture. On se retrouve en bas pour les rar's.**_

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

_**.**_

Mon corps brûlait.

J'étais conscient mains coincé dans un corps soumis à une torture insoutenable.

J'avais l'impression que je subissais le doloris depuis une éternité. Je hurlais, ignorant totalement si on m'entendait ou si tout se passait dans ma tête.

Mes os subissaient pressions et torsions en tout genre. Je les sentais céder petit à petit, se fêler progressivement avant de se briser … Lentement … Centimètre par … centimètre.

D'abord mes tibias, puis la douleur remonta. Mes cuisses, mon bassin, mon bas ventre et quand elle atteignit mes côtes je crus mourir.

Ma cage thoracique s'enfonçait, pénétrait dans mes poumons, m'empêchant de respirer. Je hoquetais pour chercher de l'air et brusquement la pression se relâchait suffisamment pour que de l'air brûlant comme de l'acide pénètre mon corps et m'inflige une nouvelle salve de souffrance.

Les périodes d'asphyxie me plongeaient dans une terreur folle. C'était comme si mes poumons se rétractaient au point que les parois internes se collent et en deviennent hermétiques. Comme un clapet de sécurité, une soupape et dès que je pensais rejoindre une fois pour toute dans le monde merveilleux de l'Au-delà dirigé par Merlin je pouvais de nouveau respirer.

Brûlure atroce de l'air acide dans ma trachée.

Puis mes phalanges, mes mains se brisèrent, l'une après l'autre avant que mes bras ne suivent le mouvement. Et ça remonta. Mon cœur se serra, convulsa. Il s'arrêtait quelques secondes avant de repartir de manière totalement désordonnée. Le tambourinement anarchique résonnait à mes oreilles créant un vacarme assourdissant.

Et le pire arriva.

Mon cou craqua de manière sinistre, avant que ma mâchoire ne cède à son tour. Douloureusement mes dents se déchaussèrent les unes après les autres, je les recrachais comme je le pouvais. Le sang remplissait ma bouche et l'avaler me fit vomir pendant de longues minutes alors que je sentais mes nouvelles dents percer mes gencives.

Il y eut beaucoup de mouvements autour de moi tout le temps que dura ma torture personnelle. Des pas, des murmures, des éclats de rage, des cris, des hurlements et puis il y eut le silence.

Longtemps, je restais seul perdu dans mon corps brisé avant qu'une odeur d'herbes médicinales que je ne connaissais que trop bien n'embaume la pièce où j'étais. La voix rauque et basse de mon parrain et Directeur de Maison m'apaisa plus que celle de ma mère. Si mes parents l'avaient fait venir c'est qu'il pouvait me soulager. Je m'abandonnais à lui en toute confiance.

Un petit « plop » résonna dans la pièce. Comme une fiole que l'on débouche.

La senteur exquise atteignit mes narines, me fit frissonner d'envie alors même que la douleur atteignait mon crâne qui semblait se faire broyer.

_Mord !_

Trop faible pour réfléchir ou même me battre contre moi-même, je fis ce que je m'ordonnais. Mes dents claquèrent, une fois … deux fois … mais je n'attrapais que du vide.

_Mord !_

Je tournais la tête sur le côté et plantais mes dents dans un oreiller qui subit un acharnement sans précédent. Le craquement du tissu m'appris que je l'avais éventré. On essaya de me faire desserrer les mâchoires, sans succès. J'avais envie de planter mes dents dans … Je ne savais pas ce dont j'avais envie mais j'en avais envie.

J'étais fou. Complètement fou.

Des mains froides se posèrent sur moi, on me tint le crâne, on immobilisa mes bras à l'aide de sangles, mes jambes subirent le même sort, et une poigne ferme me força à lâcher le tissu de coton trempé de salive et de sang.

Quelque chose inonda ma bouche, coula dans ma gorge.

C'était bon. Trop bon pour mon propre bien. Je tirais sur le cuir qui me bloquait en espérant pouvoir me libérer mais j'en fus incapable.

Le liquide coula de nouveau. Je déglutis et appréciais le goût salé et métallique du breuvage qui s'attardait encore sur ma langue. C'était comme déguster du vin, capiteux, lourd et terriblement jouissif. J'eus conscience de mon érection. Et instinctivement j'ondulais des hanches en sentant une nouvelle dose couler dans ma gorge.

A chaque gorgée, la douleur refluait, diminuait et cédait la place à une bienheureuse félicité.

A bout de force et à alors que j'avalais une dernière fois, je sentis une chape de plomb tomber sur moi. Mon esprit et mon corps était dans un état de fatigue qu'ils n'avaient jamais connu. Et soudainement je pris conscience de la douceur des draps sur moi, du moelleux du matelas sur lequel je reposais, de la douce chaleur de la pièce, de l'odeur de jasmin qui prouvait que ma mère veillait sur moi.

Je rendis les armes et me laissais couler dans un sommeil réparateur.

Quand je me réveillais, le soleil inondait ma chambre. J'étais nu, dans mon lit.

Bien.

Déjà j'étais chez moi. Je regardais mon corps, me souvenant de la douleur que j'avais éprouvé, mais je ne vis rien de changé. J'étais le même mais j'étais différent. Je fis le vide dans mon esprit, cherchant en moi-même la présence de mon autre moi … Mais rien.

Je sentis un large sourire étirer mes lèvres sèches et gercées, lequel se finit en grimace douloureuse.

Je me sentais bien dans mon corps et bien dans ma tête. Une journée parfaite pour moi-même redevenu moi-même. Je m'étirais, délassant au passage mes muscle endoloris et respirait profondément.

Grossière erreur.

L'odeur que je dégageais était répugnante. Je repoussais les draps de soie et m'engouffrais dans la salle de bain pour une douche, longue, chaude et salvatrice après ce que je venais de vivre.

Quand je quittais la cabine, la pièce était saturée de buée humide. Je me séchais rapidement le corps avec une serviette maintenue chaude par un sortilège des elfes et la nouais autour de ma taille avant de quitter la pièce tout en attrapant une autre serviette pour me sécher les cheveux.

Je pénétrais dans ma chambre en me frictionnant la tête, inconscient que des personnes étaient présentes dans mon antre.

-Rends-toi décent, m'intima mon père après un raclement de gorge. Nous t'attendons à côté.

Je regardais avec stupeur mes parents et mon parrain quitter les lieux et passait rapidement dans mon dressing pour me vêtir en me demandant ce que me valait une réunion familiale à peine levé.

J'attrapais un bas de jogging noir en coton et un t-shirt blanc à manches longues que j'enfilais en vitesse avant de rejoindre mon salon où ils étaient tous installés.

-Assieds-toi, commença ma Mère d'une voix douce.

Je sentais un truc mauvais arriver mais en bon Malfoy je restais stoïque et prenais place dans le canapé de cuir face à eux trois.

-Dray mon chéri … Nous avons quelque chose à t'annoncer… tenta ma Mère avant que mon Père n'intervienne.

-Narcissa ! Ce n'est plus un enfant. Allez droit au but.

Elle ignora superbement la remarque de mon géniteur et posa ses beaux yeux bleus sur moi.

-Dray te souviens-tu de cette malheureuse partie de cache-cache ?

Bien sûr que je m'en souvenais. J'avais eu ce jour là, LA peur de ma vie.

-Oui Mère, je m'en souviens.

-Te rappelles-tu avoir été blessé ?

-Oui. De simples écorchures je crois ?

-Ce … Ce n'est pas tout à fait exact, murmura-t-elle gênée avant de laisser quelques larmes s'échapper.

-Ce que ta Mère essaye de te dire Drago, intervint Severus. C'est que parmi les fioles qui se sont brisées sur toi ce jour là. Une d'entre elle contenait du sang de veela…

Oh … Putain de merde !

-… et par un malheureux concours de circonstances, tes plaies au visage et sur tes mains ont été aspergées de cette substance ce qui fait que …

-J'ai été contaminé par du sang de veela c'est ça ? Le coupais-je pour en avoir le cœur net.

-En effet. Nous pensions que la quantité que ton corps a absorbé était minime et n'entraînerait donc aucune réaction.

-Ce n'est pas le cas, lâchais-je sidéré par ce que je venais d'apprendre.

-Nous … enfin j'ai, puisque c'est moi qui t'es soigné ce jour-là, j'ai … sous estimé les effets de ce sang. Ta puissance magique est importante et je pense que couplée au sang de veela cela à pu provoquer ta transformation.

-Ma transformation ? Murmurais-je complètement perdu.

Mon parrain prit le temps de se racler la gorge avant de poursuivre, signe de malaise chez lui.

-En effet. Je ne suis pas un expert de ces créatures magiques Drago mais j'en sais suffisamment sur elles pour affirmer que ce que tu as vécu ces deux derniers jours était la transition.

-Alors je suis un veela ? Demandais-je d'une voix que j'espérais contrôlée.

-En partie oui. Le gêne veela se transmet par le biais du patrimoine génétique. Pas par contamination. Mais toi tu es un cas à part. Il est possible selon moi que tu portes en toi des gênes veelas venus de tes ancêtres, ce qui pourrait expliquer pourquoi tu as subit ce changement…

Je suis un veela … Je suis une … créature magique … nécessitant d'être déclarée au Ministère … Je …

-… Mais pour que le processus de transition s'enclenche il faut en principe rencontrer sa … compagne. C'est seulement quand le veela reconnaît son âme sœur qu'il mute. Ce que tu as vécu a été provoqué par celle qui t'es destiné. Ton corps a assimilé les gênes veelas qui étaient jusqu'à maintenant latents, d'où la douleur…

Ma compagne ? … Non … NON … NON ! …Impossible … Ce n'est pas POSSIBLE… Tout mais PAS CA !

-… Ton corps s'ajuste de manière à ce que ta compagne t'accepte rapidement. Toi, je constate que tu n'as pas beaucoup changé physiquement donc soit ta compagne aime ton physique tel qu'il est où alors tu n'as pas subit ce trait de caractère veela …

Putain …. Je plais … à Granger … J'ai une Sang-De- …

Putain je peux même plus penser Sang-De … sans que ça me fasse mal ! Moi un Sang-Pur !

-Une odeur aurait pu provoquer mon … changement ? Demandais-je d'une voix blanche en repensant aux évènements.

Severus fronça les sourcils et hocha la tête.

-C'est une possibilité. En général, c'est quand la compagne devient réglée … qu'elle est apte à se reproduire avec son veela que la sensation d'attraction est la plus forte …

Non … Non … Non … Non … Non … Non …

-Est-ce définitif ? Lui demandais-je implorant.

-Oui Drago. C'est irréversible.

-Qui est-ce ? Questionna mon Père.

Je croisais son regard glacial emplit de déception. Son fils parfait, au sang si parfait était devenu un hybride. Le genre de créature qui se trouvait pour lui au même niveau que les centaures ou les trolls.

-Personne, lâchais-je entre mes dents peu désireux de m'étendre sur le cas Granger.

En une seconde, je sus que je ne représentais plus rien pour lui. Il me dévisagea un long moment, avant de se lever et de quitter la pièce sans un regard pour moi qui n'étais désormais qu'un étranger.

-Ne fais pas attention à lui, murmura ma Mère.

Mon regard accrocha le sien et elle me dit, la main posée sur son cœur.

-Tu seras toujours mon fils. Quoi que tu fasses, quoi que tu décides, quoi que tu deviennes. Tu es mon sang et je t'aime.

Je lui souris.

-As-tu d'autres questions ? M'interrogea mon parrain.

-Oui… J'ai … entendu une voix … enfin ma voix mais différente de la mienne … tentais-je d'expliquer.

-Drago, tu possèdes dorénavant un corps avec deux entités distinctes. Il y a toi, le Drago sorcier et il y a le Drago veela. Ces deux parties de toi doivent apprendre à cohabiter si tu ne veux pas devenir fou. Il faut que tu acceptes psychiquement ta part veelane. C'est important. N'essaye pas de la refouler …

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'à force de refouler le veela en toi il va se rebeller contre ta partie sorcière et prendre le contrôle de ton corps. Il pourrait faire des choses que tu regrettes … surtout avec ta compagne.

-Suis-je obligée d'être avec elle ?

-Théoriquement oui. Ton veela tient déjà à elle et il est de nature très possessive mais ta part sorcière est plus … posée et réfléchie. C'est à toi d'instaurer un équilibre entre tes deux toi.

-Autre chose ? Demanda-t-il après un moment de silence.

-Non.

Ma Mère se leva, caressa d'un revers de main ma joue avant de tourner les talons. Mon parrain s'attarda à mes côtés volontairement et se racla la gorge avant de parler :

-Drago … Je ne voulais pas aborder ce sujet devant tes parents … Lucius vit assez mal ton … état donc …

-Severus … Parle !

-Ton physique n'a pas changé mais je crois que tu portes en toi quelque chose d'autre.

-Mais enfin de quoi tu parles ? Demandais-je pas serein pour trois noises.

Il soupira. Il allait lâcher une bombe. Je le sentais.

-Certains veelas ne subissent pas de changement physique parce qu'ils n'ont pas été suffisamment en contact avec leur compagne pour ça. Parfois, le changement revêt une toute autre forme. Il y a eu dans des temps lointains des exemples de veelas, en conflit avec leur compagne au moment de leur transition et qui on été pourvu d'un être capable de la protéger malgré elle sans que la part sorcière réfléchie ne puisse intervenir.

Je restais muet de stupéfaction. La peur m'envahit. La sensation d'avoir quelque chose en moi avait été forte dans ces bois. Ca avait même bougé.

-Quel genre d'être ?

-Il y a des récits qui rapportent des veelas portant en eux un animal.

-Un animal ? Eructais-je en perdant mon calme. Un putain d'animal ! Mais je suis quoi ?! Un monstre ? Une bête de foire ? Suis-je encore un Sang-Pur ? Vais-je devoir me faire enregistrer et tracer comme un chien ?

Severus me souffla :

-Je suis profondément désolé Drago. Mais la colère ne changera rien à ton état. Il te faut l'accepter et vite si tu ne veux pas terminer à Sainte-Mangouste.

Sur ces paroles il me quitta, me laissant avec moi, moi et mes pensées.

Putain ! Mais qu'avais-je fais pour mériter ça ?

Ma réputation, mon rang, mes privilèges … tout venait de voler en éclats à cause … à cause de moi. Moi qui avais voulu gagner à tout prix une partie de cache-cache. Mais le prix de la victoire avait un goût amer et me donnais envie de vomir.

Parce que je prenais la double peine.

Je devenais un monstre, guidé par des besoins primaires et affublé d'une Sang-De ….

Ah ! Mais merde ! Je pense ce que je veux !

Sang-De …

Putain !

Sang- De …. BOURBE !

La douleur me plia en deux. Comme si je venais de prendre un coup de poing dans le thorax. Je mis plusieurs minutes avant de retrouver mon souffle.

La colère laissa peu à peu place à la déprime, puis à la résignation.

J'étais fait comme un rat. Mais je ne me rendrais pas sans me battre.

Je fis une réunion au sommet avec mes moi-mêmes. Et une sorte de pacte de non-agression s'établit.

Je ne voulais pas prendre Granger pour compagne. Il la voulait de toutes les manières possibles et me bombarda d'images dont je me serais bien passé, et qui me collèrent la nausée pour plusieurs jours.

Après des négociations difficiles, on arriva à un accord, bancal et pour le moins précaire. Mais accord quand même.

On décida que je ne chercherais pas à lui faire sciemment du mal et lui s'engageait à ne pas lui sauter dessus comme une bête.

La rentrée arriva quelques jours après que nous soyons parvenus à cette trêve et j'ignorais toujours ce qui se cachait dans mon corps.

_**.**_

_**0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**_

_**.**_

J'étais content de reprendre le chemin de Poudlard et curieux de rencontrer les élèves de Durmstrang. Mon Père avait voulu que j'étudie là-bas et ma Mère s'y était tellement opposé qu'il avait fini par céder. C'est la seule et unique fois qu'il lui a accordé une faveur.

Pendant le voyage, alors que j'allais rejoindre le chariot de friandises, je passais en compagnie de Vincent et Grégory devant le compartiment des Lionceaux. Weasley montrait à ses copains une espèce de robe de sorcier venant droit du siècle précédent.

Vous vous doutez que c'est le genre de chose que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de commenter. Je lançais plusieurs remarques moqueuses en repoussant mon veela au fin fond de moi qui n'appréciait pas du tout mon comportement.

Je l'ignorais royalement. Lui et ses sempiternelles recommandations.

J'avais envoyé Weasley chez les véracrasses. Granger … Je n'y avais pas touché.

_**.  
.**_

Comme tous les ans, on subit le discours de Dumbledore, la chanson ridicule du Choixpeau, la répartition, la présentation des professeurs etc etc avant de pouvoir rejoindre nos dortoirs.

Je retrouvais avec bonheur, ma salle commune emplie d'une couleur verdâtre due aux eaux du lac. Le calamar géant nous attendait de l'autre côté du hublot et nous salua en lançant sur la paroi de verre une grande giclée d'encre.

Et puis les cours reprirent eux aussi. Ce gros balourd de demi-géant commença l'année en fanfare en nous demandant de nous occuper de Scrouts à Pétards. Non mais franchement ?! Ce mec devrait se faire interner. Ces machins à pétards nous explosaient dans les mains, ils avaient des dards dont ils n'hésitaient pas à se servir, et les femelles avaient une ventouse pour sucer notre sang !

Je pris sur moi. Je fis un véritable effort pour ne pas balancer mon Scrout et l'écraser. Mon veela était à cran, ce qui me rendait MOI à cran. Il était véritablement en rogne contre ce que j'avais provoqué hier dans le train. Cet abruti ne faisait que de hurler « Protège-Nourris-Marque … » ne comprenant pas qu'elle et moi ne serions jamais ensemble.

Je ne voulais pas d'elle et elle ne voudrait jamais de moi.

Nos relations empreintes de haine, la nature de son Sang, la nature du Mien, son origine sociale, la mienne, ses amitiés, les miennes, ses idées politiques et les miennes … Nous étions un parfait contraste.

Mon veela avait des instincts basiques : un toit, de la nourriture, une compagne. Voilà ce qu'il lui fallait. J'étais d'accord pour l'abri, la bouffe et la baise mais avec n'importe qui d'autre que Granger.

Ce que lui refusait.

_Elle _était notre … Enfin MON problème majeur entre moi et moi. Celui à propos duquel nous serions toujours en total désaccord.

Ajoutez à tout ca, le fait que mon veela ne supportait pas de la voir en perpétuelle compagnie de Weasley parce qu'il croyait que la belette avait des vues sur elle. De fait, il me bombarda d'images d'elle dans tous les sens et dans toutes les positions. Nous étions J+1 et j'avais déjà les nerfs à vif, si bien que le soir tout dégénéra.

Il y avait cet article de la Gazette concernant le Père Weasley que le journal avait baptisé Arnold.

Hilarant.

Je balançais des mots bien sentit à la belette à propos de l'état de sa maison et du poids de sa Mère. Mais Potter, gentil Potter intervint et balança une remarque sur ma Mère. Abruti de Balafré.

Je vis rouge. Littéralement.

Je lançais un sort au Survivant qui le frôla. Non pas parce que j'avais mal visé mais plutôt pour le prévenir qu'il avançait en terrain miné. Mon veela remuait comme un diable dans mon corps. Il voulait écharper la Belette à cause de Granger et se serait bien payer Potter pour sa remarque.

J'étais à deux doigts de perdre le contrôle de moi-même. Dans une rage folle, ma vision se troubla avant de se teinter d'un voile rouge. Mon veela affleurait à la surface, il était tout proche et il prit presque le dessus sur moi. Je devenais dangereux.

Mais je ne pouvais me laisser submerger, même si j'étais dans une école de sorcellerie, ce qui courait sous ma peau susciterait interrogations et rumeurs dont je n'avais aucunement besoin.

Sans le vouloir, Faux-Maugrey me permit d'évacuer un peu la rage folle qui me consumait. Son sort m'atteignit et mon corps se métamorphosa. Je fis un énorme effort mental pour ne pas laisser sortir mon veela sous sa forme primaire dont j'ignorais encore l'aspect. Je le contraignis à son maximum pour qu'il se laisse brider.

Je laissais le faux-auror faire son cinéma pour me permettre de me calmer.

L'intervention de MacGonagall fit que mon corps subit une nouvelle transformation, de fouine à homme moins d'une minute après la précédente. Non seulement je n'étais pas remis de la première, mais la douleur due à l'agitation de mon veela qui à peine lâchée se retrouvait de nouveau prisonnier me fit me recroqueviller sur le sol.

J'entendis à peine l'échange qu'eurent les deux professeurs, puis je laissais Maugrey m'entraîner chez Rogue qui se contenta de froncer les sourcils en entendant ce qui c'était passé et de m'envoyer à l'infirmerie. Une potion revigorante ne me ferait sûrement pas de mal.

Quelque chose … mon instinct ?… mon odorat ?… mon intuition ? Mais peut importe ce que c'était au fond parce que je savais que Maugrey n'était pas ce qu'il était. Et une aura mauvaise et dangereuse l'entourait. Il empestait une odeur de potion que je ne connaissais pas. Etrange. Je ne m'attardais pas sur ce sentiment. Je me contentais de le ranger dans un coin de ma tête pour plus tard.

Quelques jours après, le Tournois des Trois ou plutôt des Quatre Sorciers fut annoncé. Bien entendu le nom de Potter jaillit de la Coupe sans que personne ne sache comment il avait fait pour passer la limite d'âge imposée par Dumbledore. Toujours est-il que comme à mon habitude je ne résistais pas à une nouvelle moquerie histoire de me venger un minimum de notre dernière altercation qui me restait profondément en travers de la gorge.

L'idée des badges me vint en en voyant plusieurs épinglés sur le sac de cours de Granger. J'appris plus tard que dans le monde moldu ces «pin's» comme on les appelait étaient très à la mode. Elle en arborait plusieurs dont je ne comprenais pas le sens mais je la remerciais intérieurement pour m'avoir donné l'idée de base.

J'en ensorcelais des centaines pour les distribuer. Le «À bas Potter» fut le succès du début d'année. J'étais fier de moi et je ne résistais pas au plaisir de lui faire savoir.

-Ça te plaît Potter ? Lui lançais-je en montrant le badge.

Comme prévu, une rougeur apparut sur son visage, preuve de sa colère soudaine qui me réjouit moi et mon veela jusqu'à ce qu'_**Elle **_s'en mêle et douche quelque peu ma bonne humeur.

-Oh, mais c'est très drôle ça. Vraiment très spirituel.

Je regrettais son intervention, j'allais devoir combattre mon autre moi et j'anticipais d'avance la douleur. Mais au moins si je m'en prenais à _**elle**_, Potter réagirait et je tâcherais de le pousser à bout.

-Tu en veux un, Granger ? J'en ai plein. Mais ne me touche pas la main, je viens de la laver et je ne voudrais pas me salir au contact d'une Sang de Bourbe.

Ma tirade eut son petit effet puisque le Survivant tira sa baguette et la pointa dans ma direction.

Cependant je n'avais pas anticipé la volonté de protection de Granger envers cet abruti. Quand elle cria son nom en l'empêchant d'avancer vers moi, mon veela rua dans mon corps pour sortir et affirmer aux yeux de tous qu'_**elle **_était _**MA**_ chasse gardée.

Je le bâillonnais du mieux que je pu mais pas suffisamment car je lançais sûr de moi :

-Vas-y Potter. Maugrey n'est pas là pour te protéger cette fois-ci. Alors, fais-le si tu as quelque chose dans le ventre.

Il croisa mon regard animal. Je le vis frissonner et mon veela se délecta de l'odeur acre de sa peur. Cependant, il n'était pas à Gryffondor pour rien, il la combattit et me lança un sort ridicule :

-Furunculus !

Je répliquais au même moment par un «_Dentesaugmento». _Malheureusement, nos deux sorts se rencontrèrent en plein vol et le mien la frappa _**elle.**_

Je restais figer par ce que j'avais fait. Heureusement que j'avais lancé un sort mineur mais mon _Instinct_ ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et m'insultait copieusement en faisant son maximum pour que j'aille la soigner.

Je luttais de toutes mes forces pour rester immobile. Il fallait que je sauve les apparences, j'étais entouré de Serpentards, de fils de Mangemorts, de futurs Mangemorts. Comme moi. Je ne pouvais intervenir mais mon veela est régit par des désirs bestiaux et primaires.

_Protéger. Nourrir. Se reproduire. _

L'arrivée de Rogue me força à me contrôler alors que les tremblements me gagnaient. La chose en moi s'étirait dans mon corps, poussant mes organes, mes entrailles pour sortir de sa cage. Il était furieux après moi.

-Expliquez-moi, me demanda-t-il.

-Potter m'a attaqué Monsieur ...

-Nous nous sommes attaqués en même temps ! S'écria Potter

-Et il a atteint Goyle, continuais-je sans m'attarder sur ses paroles les yeux rivés sur ...

_À moi ! _

Je quittais rapidement les lieux. Je ne pourrais pas me contrôler longtemps. Avec toute la maîtrise qui me restait je réussis à me traîner jusqu'à l'orée de la forêt interdite. Là une fois à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Je _le_ laissais prendre le contrôle pour la première fois.

_**.**_

.

_**Voilà pour ce chapitre. Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? **_

_**Pour être honnête j'en avais marre des Veelas et des clichés … Genre, Drago meurt si à dix-sept ans il n'a pas couché avec sa compagne … Ou les gênes veelas sont génétiques … etc**_

_**Et bien non ! Mon Drago à choper ça par un malheureux accident ! Et il va en baver. **_

_**J'annonce immédiatement que lui et Hermione auront un long chemin à faire avant de finir ou non ensemble ^^ !**_

_**J'attends vos réactions, bonnes ou mauvaises. Soyez sans pitié ^^ !**_

_**Bonne semaine à toutes ^^ Rdv vendredi pour un nouveau chapitres des « Chroniques des Epoux Malfoy ».**_

_**Place aux rar's**__** :**_

_**Harry**__** : Merci de ton message. Et oui Drago ne pourra pas lutter contre son veela. Ca risque d'ailleurs de le gonfler sévère ^^**_

_**Guest **__**: Merci de ton petit mot ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant.**_

_**Praxagora **__**: Oui je vais respecter le déroulement des tomes de JKR jusqu'au dernier chapitre du tome 7. La seconde partie de la fic' sera normalement une post-guerre et se tiendra dans un Poudlard reconstruit. Merci de ton message et j'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu !**_

_**Missfurba **__**: Oui c'est vrai qu'en français les fic veelas sont rares. Elles sont bien plus nombreuses en anglais. Moi aussi j'attends avec impatience la suite de « My venom under your skin » mais je crois qu'il faut faire preuve de patience avec les auteurs. N'oublie pas que nous ne sommes pas payé(e)s pour écrire. Oh j'ai hâte de te voir te lancer dans l'écriture surtout si tu nous fais une veela dramione ^^. Je poste une fois pas semaine le lundi. Merci pour ton message en espérant que se soit à la hauteur de tes attentes.**_

_**Helia H**__** : Merci pour le compliment sur l'originalité ^^ ! C'était le but. J'en avais marre des clichés et des dramiones où ils tombent amoureux en trois chapitres … Beaucoup trop simple ^^. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre t'aura plus !**_

_**Ana J Chan : **__**Merci. Sincèrement merci pour les compliments. J'essaye de faire de mon mieux pour rendre le texte attractif et pas trop rébarbatif. Je suis contente d'avoir réussi. Oh si tu savais comme j'aime ce passage aussi. Ca m'a toujours intrigué cette scène. Bizarre que Drago réagisse comme ça. C'est cet échange qui m'a donné l'idée de cette fic'. En espérant que ce nouveau chapitre t'ai plu ^^ ! Tes questions devraient y avoir trouvé réponse …**_


	4. De l'importance de garder le contrôle

_**Bonjour à toutes !**_

_**Nouveau chapitre attendu avec impatience par certaines … Oui oui oui … Il y aura le bal ^^ !**_

_**Juste une dernière chose, pas de publication lundi prochain parce que je pars au ski pour le nouvel an. Rdv le 7 Janvier. **_

_**Je vous souhaite d'excellentes fêtes de fin d'année !**_

_**Bonne lecture. On se retrouve en bas pour les rar's.**_

_**.**_

_**0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**_

_**.**_

_Previously ( rôôô allez on se la joue à l'américaine ) : … Pour la première fois, je laissais mon veela prendre le contrôle._

_**De l'importance de garder le contrôle …**_

_**.**_

_**Année 1994, Tournois des Trois Sorciers, Poudlard, Ecosse.**_

.

Mon corps subit une transformation pour le moins animale.

J'explosais. Au sens premier du terme. Et quand ma forme humaine réussit à remonter suffisamment à la surface, je pris conscience que je n'étais pas debout mais à quatre pattes. J'avais une fourrure grise d'après ce que je pouvais voir et une queue.

Une queue ! Bordel !

J'étais un putain d'animal qui se déplaçait la truffe collée au sol.

Quand _il_ décida de s'arrêter boire à une flaque d'eau boueuse qui me fila la gerbe, ma conscience humaine pris acte de ce que mon veela était. Et merci Salazar, j'étais assez enfoui sous lui pour ne pas hurler d'horreur et devenir dingue quand je vis à quoi ressemblait mon corps.

Un loup. Immense, d'au moins deux mètres, une espèce de monstre avec une gueule dotée de crocs aiguisés.

Cette constatation me plongea dans un état catatonique que je n'aurais pas su contrôler en étant humain. Là ma rage, s'exprima différemment. Je chassais dès heures durant, parcourais la forêt en long en large et en travers jusqu'à ce que mes coussinets soient douloureux avant d'être suffisamment calmé pour redevenir moi-même.

Mon escapade dans la Forêt Interdite me fit un bien fou. Mon veela se déchaîna et évacua un minimum de pression sans pour autant cesser de me rabâcher que JE l'avais blessée _**elle.**_ Dans le genre protecteur et primitif, il atteignait des sommets.

Après les derniers évènements, il fallut cependant que je me tienne à carreau. Ma _Bête_ comme je l'appelais dorénavant avait très moyennement apprécié mon comportement.

J'avais attaqué sa compagne et il avait beaucoup de mal à s'en remettre. Il m'inondait le crâne avec ses remontrances à longueur de journée me filant des maux de têtes pas croyables.

Pour me changer les idées, je m'oubliais entre les cuisses lisses, accueillantes et chaudes d'une française dont je ne retenais le nom que le temps de la pousser dans un renfoncement qui abriterait nos ébats.

Même s'il rechignait à prendre une autre qu'_**elle**_, il comprit vite que moi aussi j'avais des besoins. Et pour évacuer le trop plein, moi je baisais. Lui, il avait la forêt interdite devenu son terrain de jeu où il prenait un plaisir fou à chasser, à abattre des arbres et à fouiner un peu partout grâces à ses sens ultradéveloppés.

Peu après Halloween alors que sous ma forme veelane je chassais, une odeur inconnue de brûlé titilla mon odorat sensible. Je me dirigeais prudemment vers l'ouest, là où l'odeur était la plus forte, nous étions à quelques jours de la Première Tâche et mon _Instinct _me souffla que ça n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir pour Potter.

J'éclatais de rire en découvrant les dragons dans des cages qui avaient bien du mal à résister à leurs assauts.

Je déchantais cependant rapidement quand Potter nous livra son spectacle de haute voltige quelques jours plus tard. Ma _Bête_ me souffla qu'il pourrait être un allié de poids, je le muselais sans attendre la fin de sa phrase et m'empressais d'oublier les quelques mots que j'avais entendu dans mon esprit non sans lui répliquer sèchement «_ Le jour où Potter sera mon allié il gèlera en Enfer ! _»

Mon veela avait dans l'idée un rapprochement stratégique avec Potter pour nous rapprocher d'_**elle**_. Allez savoir où il avait pêché ça. Je m'y opposais farouchement. Mais pas avec assez de force pour qu'il abandonne cette idée farfelue.

Il me contraignait à suivre de loin et le plus possible sa compagne, il n'était serein que quand elle était dans son champ de vision, ce qui me pesait à un point inimaginable. Mais s'il était apaisé je n'avais plus les sens aux aguets à longueur de journée. Mon corps humain fatiguait vite d'être sollicité plus qu'il n'en avait l'habitude, donc je le laissais faire.

Pour me distraire pendant ces filatures je m'amusais à répertorier tous ses tics, ce qui bien sûr ne plaisait pas du tout à mon compagnon à quatre pattes. Mais j'espérais qu'en faisant la liste de ses défauts, il comprendrait qu'_**elle**_ n'était ni pour lui, ni pour moi.

Il renforça encore plus sa surveillance quand il décela dans des endroits qui ne lui plaisaient pas du tout une odeur masculine qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Souvent je marchais derrière elle et sous son odeur corporelle qui m'apaisait moi et ma Bête, une fragrance discrète mais constante de bois de santal flottait. Je savais que le savon bon marché c'était Weasley, le nettoyant pour balais et la sueur saine c'était Potter mais le bois de santal était un mystère qui minait mon veela d'autant plus quand nos yeux perçants virent dans le creux de son cou, une rougeur qui n'aurait pas dû s'y trouver.

Il fallut plusieurs heures à mon côté humain pour refaire surface et renvoyer le fauve dans sa cage après ce constat. Je ne me privais pas de l'insulter copieusement, non seulement j'avais raté une après-midi complète de cours mais j'étais en plein milieu de la forêt interdite à poil et sans baguette.

Allez savoir comment je m'étais retrouvé dans cet état. Moi je l'ignorais. Il était tellement furieux que je n'avais aucun souvenir de ce qui c'était passé cette après-midi là. Il me fit peur … et les paroles de Severus me revinrent en mémoire : « Il pourrait faire des choses que tu regretteras »

Le retour jusqu'à mon dortoir allait être comique.

_**.**_

_**0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**_

_**.**_

Novembre fila vitesse grand V, non sans apporter son lot d'attaques en tout genre entre moi et le Trio. Les articles de la Gazette écrit par Skeeter me fournissait l'artillerie de base pour attaquer Potter et je m'en donnais à cœur joie, surtout quand une rumeur des plus ... affligeante fit la Une.

_« Le cœur d'Harry Potter bat pour Miss Granger. »_

Quand mes yeux s'égarèrent sur le titre, une violence sans nom coula dans mes veines. Je m'acharnais encore plus contre lui grandement encouragé par mon veela qui rêvait de déchiqueter le Golden Boy de Poudlard.

Le temps où il envisageait un rapprochement était révolu. Merci Merlin !

Peu de temps avant Noël, Dumbledore nous appris qu'il y aurait un Bal pour sceller l'amitié entre les écoles de sorcellerie. Chacun devait venir accompagner. Evidemment l'autre me répéta en boucle pendant quinze jours d' «_inviter notre compagne». _

Ce à quoi je répondais invariablement qu'il était hors de question si je voulais rester en vie, qu'un Malfoy apparaisse au bras d'une Sang de ... Née Moldue. Et puis j'étais persuadé que ce genre de frivolités passait largement au dessus de la tête de la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout.

Je l'imaginais passant sa soirée devant un grimoire poussiéreux, lovée dans un canapé de sa salle commune devant la cheminée avec une robe de chambre rose en pilou-pilou sur les épaules pestant contre le raffut que faisait la musique qui l'empêchait de se concentrer sur sa lecture.

C'est pourquoi, en entendant une question de la Belette, je tendis l'oreille :

-Hermione, avec qui tu vas au Bal ?

-Je ne te le dirais pas, tu te moqueras de moi.

Je nageais en plein délire ! Elle allait au Bal ?!

_Avec qui ?_ Eructa mon veela.

Je sortis de l'ombre qui me dissimulait et lançais malfaisant en ignorant la douleur qui me traversa :

-Tu plaisantes Weasley ? Tu ne vas quand même pas me dire que quelqu'un a demandé à _ça_ de l'accompagner ? Une Sang-de-Bourbe aux dents de lapin ?

L'objectif était :

Lui faire cracher le morceau quant à qui l'identité de celui qui l'avait invité.

L'humilier pour qu'elle reste enfermée dans la Tour Gryffondor.

Évidemment Potter et Weasley prirent une jolie teinte rouge brique en entendant mes paroles mais ils furent retenus par celle qui avait toujours à cœur d'éviter les conflits entre nous. Je la vis regarder derrière moi et sourire en agitant joyeusement la main :

-Bonjour Professeur Maugrey !

Instantanément mes sens furent en alerte. Un sentiment de danger m'étreignait à chaque fois que je le croisais et l'odeur fétide du polynectar qu'il exhalait dès qu'il ouvrait la bouche me confirmait qu'il n'était pas ce qu'il paraissait. Je regardais attentivement les alentours sans rien déceler de sa présence ce qui me rendit encore plus nerveux mais j'étais prêt à une éventuelle attaque quand _**elle**_ ajouta d'un ton cinglant avant de tourner les talons :

-Tu m'as l'air d'une fouine bien nerveuse Malfoy !

Je la regardais partir accompagnée des deux Gryffondors en faisant un énorme travail sur moi-même pour ne pas l'attraper et la plaquer contre le mur le plus proche pour la ...

Je fermais les yeux en inspirant profondément pour contrôler mes pensées.

Mon veela lui se marrait. Clairement heureux qu'elle m'ait remit à ma place tout en saluant la ruse dont elle avait fait preuve.

Mon côté Serpentard lui me signifiait combien il était déçu que je sois tombé dans ce genre de piège.

Moi, au milieu du bordel qui régnait dans ma tête, je pensais que je ne savais toujours pas avec qui elle allait au Bal. Et malgré ma mauvaise foi légendaire, je reconnaissais que j'étais loin de n'en avoir rien à faire et ça, ça ne me plaisait pas du tout.

_**.**_

_**0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0**_

_**.**_

Le vingt-cinq Décembre au soir, j'attendais tendu comme jamais ma partenaire pour la soirée. Mon Loup rigola ouvertement quand je vis arriver une Pansy complètement engoncée dans une robe rose bonbon qui la moulait outrageusement.

J'entrais avec la masse des élèves dans la Grande Salle tout en cherchant des yeux le plus discrètement possible _sa compagne_. La voix de vieille chouette de McGonagall s'éleva dans le hall et les champions firent leur entrée. Il y eu d'abord Delacour au bras d'un Poufsouffle que je ne connaissais pas, puis Diggory avec la chinoise suivit de Potter avec une des jumelles Patil et enfin Krum avec ...

Mes yeux découvrirent avec incrédulité une masse de cheveux bruns relevé en chignon qui dévoilait une nuque ô combien tentante pour mes crocs.

Je ne m'attardais pas sur cette idée pour le moins incongrue et laissais mon regard poursuivre sa course.

La robe bleu pervenche qu'elle portait lui allait à merveille et dévoilait de manière appétissante sa poitrine. À chaque respiration elle se soulevait et se pressait contre le tissu qui se tendait. Chacun des battements de son cœur affolé trouvait un écho dans mon corps. Ils m'électrisaient et mon bas-ventre se gonflait à chaque répercussion que je percevais.

À cet instant j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour être à la place de cette putain de robe.

Mon regard descendit sur ses hanches rondes qui se balançaient de droite à gauche grâce aux petits talons qu'elle portait. Quand elle passa à proximité de moi, son odeur me percuta de plein fouet et mon corps se tendit.

Mon Loup ne rêvait que d'une chose :

Elle, à quatre pattes la croupe offerte et nous derrière enfoncés au plus profond de sa chaleur, prêts à abattre nos crocs dans la chair tendre entre son cou et son épaule.

Je le laissais fantasmer tout en promenant mon regard avide sur son corps.

Je crus devenir fou en la voyant de dos.

La robe était ouverte et dévoilait une chute de rein à damner un saint. La rondeur de ses hanches et le satiné de sa peau étaient exposés à tous les regards.

Ma _Bête_ rugit et afflua dangereusement à la surface. Je devais quitter la pièce.

Et vite.

Je savais que je ne pourrais le garder en cage si Krum posait les mains sur elle devant moi. Mes yeux étaient déjà certainement jaunâtres si j'en croyais les froncements de sourcils des élèves qui me dévisageaient. Je ne pris pas la peine de m'excuser auprès de Pansy et je m'esquivais sans un regard en arrière.

Je luttais de toutes mes forces pour ne pas perdre le contrôle. La tête entre les mains, assis sur un banc de pierre au milieu du Parc les mots franchirent mes lèvres sans que je ne m'en rendre compte :

-Il faut que ça cesse ... Je ne peux pas passer mon temps à lutter contre de telles pulsions ... Pourquoi moi ?

La colère me submergea et je levais la tête vers le ciel étoilé :

-Oh ! Là haut vous m'entendez ?! Vous avez fait de moi un animal ! Un hybride répugnant incapable de se contrôler et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour protéger une fille?! De quoi, on se le demande ! ... Bordel on est à Poudlard ici ! ... Rien ne la menace à part les escaliers qui n'en font qu'à leur tête !

Je restais un long moment en quête de réponses qui ne vinrent pas. Seul le silence me répondit.

Dépité je me rassis sur le banc et envoyais bouler mon Loup quand il voulut me parler :

_J'y suis j'y reste l'Humain, va falloir ..._

_C'est pas le moment le Loup !_

-Severus ... Tu ne peux pas faire comme s'il ne se passait rien !

La voix teintée d'un accent slave de Karkaroff me sortit de mes pensées pour le moins lugubre.

-Depuis plusieurs mois, on la voit de plus en plus nettement ...

-Alors prends la fuite, le coupa mon parrain. Va-t-en je trouverai une explication ...

Les voix des deux hommes décrurent et finirent par ne plus être audibles même pour mes oreilles sensibles.

Tiens, tiens ... Karkaroff et Severus discutant à l'abri des regards et des oreilles indiscrètes. Leur échange fit fonctionner mon cerveau ... ils parlaient certainement de la Marque ... moi même j'avais vu celle de mon père cet été reprendre forme et bouger amenant un rictus de douleur vite refoulé sur son visage.

Et puis après ce qui c'était passé à la Coupe Du Monde, il fallait être sourd, aveugle et muet pour ne pas ressentir la montée en puissance de la Magie. Même Poudlard avait renforcé son champ magnétique et ce sans qu'aucun sorcier n'intervienne.

Mon nouveau statut me rendait sensible aux changements. Et quelque chose se préparait dans les Ténèbres, je le sentais mais j'ignorais d'où viendrait l'attaque et quelle forme elle prendrait.

_**.**_

_**0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**_

_**.**_

Quand le jour de la Seconde Tâche arriva, je pris place avec mes camarades de maison sur les estrades sur pilotis qui avaient été installées au bord du Lac. Je cherchais des yeux dans la foule, ma Gryffondor mais elle restait introuvable. Je pariais sur le fait qu'elle était en train de materner Potter avant le grand plongeon.

L'arrivée des champions et la découverte de leur épreuves fit frissonner la foule autour de moi.

« Ils auront une heure pour reprendre ce qui leur a été enlevé ».

Une fois qu'ils furent tous à l'eau, me regard se perdit dans le vague. J'appréciais le fait de ne plus sentir mon Loup en permanence. Il avait compris la leçon depuis le soir du Bal. Il se faisait petit et en échange je le laissais sortir dès que j'en avais l'occasion. On était arrivé à un compromis qui satisfaisait les deux parties.

Je fus brusquement ramené à la réalité par mon Loup qui se redressa dans mon corps, tout les sens aux aguets. Sous ma forme lupine, j'aurais été en position d'attaque : l'arrière train ramassé sur mes pattes arrière, prêt à bondir sur l'ennemi, les babines relevées et le poil hérissé.

Je scrutais ce qui se passait autour de moi mais ne notait rien d'anormal.

La fanfare faisait un bruit d'enfer, la foule chantait pour passer le temps ...

_Danger ... Protéger !_

Je quittais immédiatement ma place et fendait la foule sous les regards interrogateurs de mes camarades de Serpentards. J'arrivais rapidement sur la plateforme qui surplombait le lac quand Krum à moitié métamorphosé en requin jaillit des eaux avec entre ses bras Granger qui aspirait à grande goulée de l'air.

Je muselais ma Bête pour l'empêcher de se jeter sur elle, mais je ne pus résister au besoin vital de m'approcher dès qu'elle fut sur la terre ferme.

Je notais avec satisfaction que l'infirmière lui mettait une couverture sur les épaules et la frictionnait pour qu'elle se réchauffe. Le comportement de Krum me mit les nerfs à vif, il était trop près d'elle et ça ne plaisait ni à ma bête ni à moi même. Cependant je remarquais avec satisfaction qu'elle ne lui accordait pas beaucoup d'attention :

-Tu as un scarabée dans les cheveux Her-mion-eeeuuu !

Je la vis chasser l'insecte d'un revers de main avant de se tourner vers Potter. Intrigué, je suivis du regard la bestiole et mon odorat ne me trompa pas. Ainsi la journaliste à la plume acérée était un Animagus ... Toujours bon à savoir.

Je me détournais du Trio et retournais vers mes camarades qui me demandèrent pourquoi j'étais parti. Je répondis que je n'avais pas résisté à l'idée de commenter le dix sur dix de Potter.

Les rires gras résonnèrent autour de moi et j'emboitais le pas aux élèves qui rentraient au château sans un regard en arrière pour une certaine Gryffondor.

Je repris ma surveillance habituelle, dans l'ombre.

Je la suivais dans les couloirs regrettant de ne pas pouvoir l'approcher de plus près mais je luttais contre mes instincts pour le plus grand malheur de mon veela.

Celui-ci avait repris du poil de la bête et me faisait clairement savoir qu'il était en manque d'elle en m'envoyant en continu des images pour le moins explicite de ce qu'il rêvait de lui faire et malheureusement pour moi, mon corps d'homme réagissait on ne peut plus positivement.

Je me retrouvais donc quasiment toutes les nuits dans la forêt interdite pour évacuer la pression. Au moins quand il était occupé à chasser toutes sortes de bestioles, il me foutait la paix avec Granger.

Au cours d'une de ces traques nocturnes, mon odorat releva une odeur qui ne m'était pas inconnue. Je reprenais forme humaine et grâce au sac en toile qui était attachée à ma cheville et qui contenait ma baguette, je fis apparaître des vêtements. Je m'approchais doucement de ma cible et la cueillais au sol par surprise un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres et une idée derrière la tête :

-Miss Skeeter, que diriez-vous d'une actualité pour le moins croustillante sur Potter ?

Le lendemain je lisais avec joie la Une de la Gazette :

_Harry Potter : Perturbé et Dangereux._

J'étais assez fier de mon coup. L'article racontait en détail comment il avait littéralement pété un câble en divination quelques jours auparavant, en se roulant par terre tout en tenant son crâne entre ses mains. J'avais rajouté force de détails plus ou moins vrai, le fourchelang, le club de duel de seconde année, la chambre des secrets ... Bref tout ce qui le ferait sortir de ses gonds et j'attendais avec impatience le résultat.

Mon instinct avait essayé de tempérer mes ardeurs en insinuant que le « pétage de câble » n'était peut-être pas ce qu'il paraissait. Il eut le temps de tenter un _« Voldemort est peut-être derriè ... »_ avant que je ne lui renvoie un cognard en pleine tête pour le faire taire.

Sur ces évènements le 24 Juin arriva vite.

Je me trouvais dans les gradins du stade de Quidditch réaménagé pour la Troisième et dernière Tâche en labyrinthe. Mon épiderme me chatouillait depuis quelques jours en continu. J'étais persuadé que quelque chose allait se passer mais je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre.

Je me calmais un peu quand je vis Granger avec Weasley dans les gradins opposés au mien. Au moins elle ne serait pas de la partie. C'était déjà ça.

Les champions entrèrent chacun leur tour dans le labyrinthe et disparurent de mon champ de vision. Comme lors de la Tâche précédente, l'ennui me gagna rapidement.

Une première gerbe d'étincelle rouge fendit le ciel et le faux Maugrey ramena Delacour, inconsciente. Peu de temps après une deuxième gerbe jaillit de la végétation et Krum fut sortit stupéfixé.

Cependant, son regard vitreux attira mon attention.

Je connaissais très bien ce type de regard totalement hagard. Ma mère avait le même quand mon Père la contraignait sous Impérium.

Mon Instinct s'agita.

Et soudainement une violente décharge de Magie Noire me fit frissonner.

Je vis Karkaroff porter sa main droite sur son avant bras gauche en grimaçant de douleur. Je cherchais immédiatement des yeux mon parrain. Les muscles de sa mâchoire tressaillaient, seul signe visible de la douleur qui lui fendait le corps. Une seconde plus tard, le Slave faisait volte-face et quittait le stade au pas de course sous le regard dédaigneux de Severus.

Il était revenu.

Au moment même où cette pensée traversa mon esprit, le regard bleu de Dumbledore se posa sur moi et je sus qu'il savait.

Il avait lui même senti la montée en puissance de la Magie Noire dans l'atmosphère et il savait que je savais.

Ça c'était mauvais.

Son regard me sondait sans que je ne puisse détourner le mien. Il cherchait à comprendre comment un sorcier de Premier Cycle pouvait avoir perçut ce phénomène.

L'arrivée de Potter me sauva la mise.

L'odeur de son sang et de la mort me percuta de plein fouet. Il était avec Diggory mais je ne percevais qu'un seul battement de cœur.

Je reniflais et perçut l'odeur salée des larmes de mon ennemi.

La clique ministérielle et Dumbledore se précipitèrent. Potter fut emmené à l'écart. On fit évacuer les gradins et on nous consigna dans nos Maisons respectives jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

C'est le lendemain que l'on apprit ce qui s'était passé dans le labyrinthe.

Dans des termes on ne peut plus simple le Directeur annonça le retour de Voldemort et le fait que le Ministère de la Magie avait choisi d'ignorer l'évidence.

La Grande Salle frissonna à l'unisson.

À ma table, personne ne but à la santé de Diggory. On savait tous ce qui nous attendait cet été. On n'avait peut-être pas vécu la Première Guerre mais on connaissait l'Histoire.

Nos pères, nos mères, nos familles allaient devoir s'incliner devant le Maître sous peine de sanction et qui dit sanction dans notre milieu dit la plupart du temps un avada.

À notre retour chez nous, rien ne serait plus pareil et on avait beau adhérer aux idéaux, nous n'étions pas tous prêts à sauter à pieds joints dans l'abîme. Moi le premier.

Mon veela m'envoya une dose de courage bienvenue et me souffla :

_Les choses sérieuses commencent._

Je ne lui répondais pas. Il avait raison.

Le lendemain, je pris place dans le Poudlard Express la peur au ventre. Je n'arrivais pas à faire taire ce sentiment de danger qui m'étreignait depuis la Troisième Tâche.

La promiscuité et les discours qui se voulaient enthousiastes en façade sur le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres me portèrent vite sur le système. Je quittais le compartiment réservé aux Serpentards et remontais le train en direction de la locomotive quand en passant devant une porte je captais une conversation qui me fit sourire :

-Exactement, et Krum a trouvé un scarabée dans mes cheveux. C'est comme ça qu'elle arrivait à récolter ses informations. Je lui ai dit que je la laisserais sortir du bocal quand nous serions à Londres mais avec l'interdiction d'écrire pendant au moins un an sinon je la dénonçais comme Animagus non déclaré au Ministère.

Ainsi la petite Gryffondor avait percé le secret bien gardé de la journaliste et ce sans aucun sens surdéveloppé. Décidément, le cerveau de Granger était vraiment brillant. Mais pas assez pour se rendre compte que les récents événements la mettaient en première ligne en cas de bataille rangée. Je poussais donc la porte du compartiment et collait sans trop avoir à me forcer un air menaçant sur mon visage :

-Tu as choisi le camp des perdants Potter ! Je t'avais dit de faire attention aux gens que tu fréquentes en première année, tu te souviens ? Je t'avais dit de ne pas traîner avec ce genre de racaille !

Pour être sûr qu'il me comprenne bien je _**la **_désignais d'un signe de tête.

-Trop tard Potter ! Elle sera la première à partir maintenant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est de retour. Les Sang-De-Bourbe et les amoureux des Moldus en premier !

Le regard interloqué de Granger me fit comprendre qu'elle trouvait mon comportement étrange. Pour faire bonne mesure je tempérais mes mises en garde en finissant par une pique qui ferait sortir Potter de ses gonds :

-Enfin ! En deuxième, c'est Diggory qui a été le prem ...

Je vis la lueur meurtrière dans son regard et je sus que j'allais prendre cher. Je laissais son sortilège m'atteindre et me mettre K.O. Si je répliquais s'en était fini de mon anonymat. Sous le coup de la colère, je pouvais développer une puissance magique dangereuse.

Je m'écroulais au sol et la porte du compartiment se referma.

Quand je me relevais, nous étions proches de Londres.

L'insouciance de l'enfance était révolue. J'allais devoir jouer un jeu serré coincé entre ma Famille et mon Veela.

Le double-jeu, le vrai, commençait.

_**.**_

_**0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0**_

_**.**_

_**Voilà pour aujourd'hui.**_

_**Alors qu'en avez-vous pensez ? Comment avez-vous trouvé le bal ? **_

_**Les prochains chapitres seront plus sombres … On passera du côté obscure de la Force ^^ … **_

_**En attendant je souhaite un JOYEUX NOËL à toutes ^^ Profitez bien du réveillon et vive le Père Noël ^^ !**_

_**Merci à Aë qui fait un boulot remarquable sur cette fiction … ^^**_

_**Place aux rar's :**_

_**Jenifael09 : Moi aussi j'ai ri en écrivant ce passage ^^ ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu ^^ Joyeux noël.**_

_**Missfurba : Olalala mais quelle longue review ! Merci ! Alors comment as-tu trouvé le bal ? Quand tu te lanceras dans l'écriture se sera un plaisir de te lire ^^ ! Joyeux Noël.**_

_**HeliaH : Merci ! Drago original tu dis ? Alors mission accomplie pour moi ^^ C'était le but ^^ … Alors ton verdict concernant le bal ? Joyeux Noël ^^**_

_**Aangel-21 : Merci beaucoup ^^ ! Merci de ton soutien ^^ ! Joyeux Noël à toi !**_

_**Nyxie Estrella : Merci du fond du cœur ! Je suis vraiment contente que tu ai aimé l'originalité de cette fic'. J'en avais marre des histoires où Dray et Mione tombent amoureux en deux chapitres alors ici je voulais faire les choses dans les règles ! Ils vont en baver tous les deux pour notre plus grand plaisir ! Joyeux Noël à toi !**_

_**Harry : Olala si tu savais ce que notre Dray va en baver dans les prochains chapitres … Le pauvre je le plains ! Alors comment as-tu trouvé le bal ? Je crois que tu l'attendais avec impatience ^^ ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu ^^ ! Joyeux Noël à toi !**_

_**Loupa4 : Ah je sais que c'est cruel mais c'est pour tenir le lecteur en haleine ^^ ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu ! Joyeux Noël ^^ !**_


	5. Quidditch et Brigade Inquisitoriale

_**Bonjour à toutes !**_

_**Bonne année et bonne santé ^^ !**_

_**D'abord je tiens à m'excuser de ne pas avoir posté hier … Merci SFR d'avoir fait des travaux sur la ligne internet de ma commune …**_

_**Bref, retour à la normale aujourd'hui donc chapitre en ligne ^^ ! Bonne lecture ! On se retrouve en bas pour les rar's !**_

_**.**_

_**0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Année 1995, Quidditch et Brigade Inquisitoriale. **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

L'été au Manoir fut un des plus glauques que je passais entre ces murs.

Mon père était totalement absorbé par le retour de son Maître. Il tentait par tous les moyens de justifier son manque de loyauté pour sauver notre peau ... Enfin plutôt la sienne. Il s'était fourvoyé en s'alliant au Lord et commençait à en subir les conséquences. J'appris en laissant mes oreilles aiguisées traîner qu'il n'avait pas participé au carnage qui s'était produit pendant la Coupe du Monde.

Il avait été lâche, ayant rejoint le Manoir avant de revenir me chercher une fois le danger écarté. Merci Papa !

Heureusement pour lui, son instinct de Serpentard le guidait, pas aussi bien que ne le faisait mon veela mais il mit en branle un plan d'action destiné à nous mettre à l'abri. Il fit tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour se mettre dans la poche le Ministre de la Magie. Je ne comptais plus le nombre de fois où Cornlius Fudge vint dîner au Manoir.

Mon Père ne se gênait pas pour mettre tout en œuvre afin de conforter le Ministre dans sa dénégation du retour du Lord. Lui jurant sur Merlin, qu'il était mort et enterré depuis longtemps. Que Dumbledore cherchait à affoler la population pour le renverser et mettre en place une politique d'ouverture sur le monde moldu.

Je voyais tout ça d'un œil inquiet. Mon Père ignorait les conséquences que ce bourrage de crâne pourrait causer. C'était dangereux et en même temps habile. Parce que Fudge était convaincu au plus profond de lui que Père était dans le vrai.

Le Ministère ne ferait rien pour vérifier les allégations du Directeur et mettrait tout en œuvre pour discréditer Potter. Et je pariais qu'avec des gens tels que Skeeter à la Gazette, ça allait être facile. Très facile.

D'ailleurs c'est en espionnant une de leur conversation alors qu'ils étaient enfermés dans le bureau de mon père que j'appris deux informations capitales :

-Potter avait utilisé le sortilège du Patronus pour repousser les Détraqueurs en plein Londres Moldu et était donc convoqué au Ministère pour une audience disciplinaire.

-Le nouveau professeur de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal était une grande amie du Ministre. Miss Dolorès Ombrage, bien connue dans mon milieu pour être une fervente opposante à toutes les créatures magiques.

Mon père m'informa peu de temps avant la rentrée qu'il comptait sur moi pour entrer dans les bonnes grâces de la dame car il comptait la faire entrer dans le cercle du Lord en misant sur son aversion pour Potter même si pour le moment elle refusait en bloc de reconnaître le retour de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom.

Je n'avais pas le choix. J'allais devoir jouer double-jeu à partir de maintenant. Les erreurs de mon père ... moi aussi je commençais à en payer le prix. Sa situation dans le Cercle ne tenait qu'à un fil, je devais par conséquent tout faire pour le maintenir à flot en renforçant ma réputation de fils de Mangemort tout en protégeant une Sang-De ..._Née Moldue !_

Cependant une chose jouait grandement en faveur de notre famille. Pendant des années mon père avait été très généreux avec de nombreux organismes, s'assurant ainsi des relations à qui il pouvait à tout instant demander des services pour lui ou pour le Lord lorsque celui-ci voudrait apparaître au grand jour.

Mais mon père était trop tendu. Il y avait autre chose qui m'échappait. J'y réfléchissais beaucoup et j'en arrivais à la conclusion qu'il avait une mission de réhabilitation à mener pour ré-entrer dans Ses bonnes grâces. Et le peu que je connaissais du Lord me disait qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une mission banale mais bien d'une mission suicide.

C'est dans cet état d'esprit que me trouva le hibou de Poudlard qui m'amena la liste des fournitures pour l'année à venir et l'insigne doré qui signifiait que je serais préfet. Une lueur de cupidité traversa les iris bleu de mon père quand je lui annonçais ma nomination et ma mère me serra dans ses bras.

Il me retint dans le salon d'un geste et congédia ma Mère d'un autre. Quand nous fûmes seuls il m'annonça :

-Fait tout ce qui est en ton pouvoir pour me donner des renseignements sur Potter. Avec ton statut de préfet le règlement n'est plus un problème. Je veux savoir ce qui se passe dans Poudlard. Est-ce clair ?

Je hochais la tête pour marquer mon affirmation. Mais les questions tourbillonnaient déjà dans mon esprit. Et je détestais que le pourquoi reste sans réponse.

_**.**_

_**0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O  
.**_

Quelques jours plus tard, je me trouvais sur le quai de King's Cross à surveiller les elfes monter mes bagages dans le train quand le Trio accompagné d'une clique de roux et de l'ancien professeur de Défenses, Lupin, passa à côté de moi. Mon regard accrocha pendant quelques secondes le grand chien noir qui trottait derrière eux. Mon flair ne me trompa pas.

D'abord, je remarquais immédiatement la fragrance bestiale que dégageait Lupin. Mais ce chien noir …

Je reniflais discrètement et fronçais le nez.

L'animal empestait le whisky et le tabac. Il se dressa soudainement sur ses pattes arrières et posa celles de devant sur les épaules de Potter. Une bougie s'éclaira soudainement dans mon esprit.

Mais quel abruti ce mec ! Ne pus-je m'empêcher de penser.

Sans plus attendre je montais dans le train. Je croisais, en me rendant vers le compartiment des Serpentards et mon parrain qui m'informa que je devais faire une ronde pour vérifier que tout allait bien et que les élèves étaient calmes. Je passais donc de compartiment en compartiment jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne celui où résidaient mes Gryffondors préférés.

Je restais un moment devant, sans ouvrir. Je respirais à plein poumons l'odeur qui nous avait tant manqué durant deux mois. Mon veela s'agita et se mit à ronronner. Je tentais de contrôler ce phénomène nouveau, un peu perplexe quand à la signification qu'il pouvait avoir.

Quand je fus calme et que mon veela consentit à arrêter ses conneries j'ouvris brusquement la porte de leur compartiment. L'effet de surprise est toujours un avantage.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Me lança Potter sur un ton agressif qui fit se rebeller ma _bête_ et me fit réagir au quart.

-Poli Potter, sinon je serai obliger de te donner une retenue. Tu vois contrairement à toi, j'ai le pouvoir de distribuer des punitions.

-C'est ça ! Mais toi contrairement à moi, tu es un crétin alors sors d'ici et fiche-nous la paix.

Sa réplique provoqua l'hilarité des Lions et je pinçais les lèvres pour m'empêcher de grogner. Je lançais une pique qui je le savais atteindrais son ego.

-Dis-moi Potter, quel effet ça fait de se retrouver deuxième derrière Weasley ? Demandais-je venimeux.

-Ferme-la Malfoy ! Intervint une voix féminine qui me fit l'effet d'un électrochoc mais qui ne me calma qu'à moitié.

-Tiens, on dirait que j'ai touché un point sensible, commentais-je avec un sourire narquois. En tout cas, fais attention à toi Potter, parce que je vais te suivre à la trace, comme un _chien_, et si tu fais un pas de travers ...

-Fiche le camp ! M'ordonna Granger.

Son injonction claqua dans l'air et je ne pu pas lutter. Je battais en retraite mais j'espérais leur avoir fait comprendre qu'ils jouaient avec le feu en s'affichant ouvertement sur un quai de gare bondé avec un animagus recherché. Je savais que l'allusion avait fait son chemin dans l'esprit de ma protégée au vu de sa réaction.

_**.**_

_**0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0**_

_**.**_

Comme tous les ans, le banquet fut interminable mais la chanson du Choixpeau attira mon attention. Il parla de « _forces puissantes et hostiles _» et demanda l'union des Maisons « _pour échapper à la chute mortelle _».

Un frisson parcourut mon échine. Si même les artefacts magiques se mettaient à ressentir la montée en puissance de la magie noire la situation était plus grave que je ne le croyais.

Le discours d'Ombrage me laissa de même songeur. Ainsi le Ministère entendait se mêler des affaires internes de Poudlard. Peut-être que l'infiltration de cet organisme avait déjà commencé ? Si c'était le cas, j'allais devoir jouer serré.

Je n'oubliais pas que j'étais à présent une créature magique « semi-humaine » comme se plaisait à dire les gens du Ministère. Je n'étais pas déclaré dans leurs registres. Selon les propres termes de mon Père il était « hors de question que notre fils ternisse notre réputation en dévoilant au monde son sang vicié ! »

Les premiers cours se déroulèrent normalement mais je remarquais quelque chose de différent dans le comportement de Potter, comme s'il était à cran. Ma _bête_ s'agitait encore plus en sa présence et je notais qu'il avait du mal à canaliser ses excès de colère. Je décidais de le garder à l'œil pendant l'année, mon _instinct _me soufflant qu'il y avait anguille sous roche avec lui et je ne pouvais que lui faire confiance avec ce que j'avais vécu l'année passée.

Toutes les semaines j'envoyais un hibou à mon Père, notant tout un tas d'informations inutiles pour lui. Quand la première lettre quitta l'établissement dans le cœur de la nuit, je m'attendais à une réponse acide concernant mon manque de motivation mais à ma plus grande surprise il me félicita de mon travail et m'enjoignis à poursuivre.

J'étais déstabilisé. Mon veela remua, me montrant ainsi qu'il n'y voyait pas plus clair que moi mais me suggéra de continuer à simuler que tout allait bien dans le Trio. Je ne mentionnais donc pas les troubles caractériels qui touchaient le Survivant.

Mais ce qui me mit le plus à cran ce fut le comportement de Granger.

Elle ne pu résister à provoquer Ombrage dès le premier cours en lui posant une question sur ses objectifs d'enseignements. Avec les informations que j'avais en ma possession je savais qu'elle jouait à un jeu dangereux mais je ne pouvais pas intervenir sous peine de révéler mon statut.

Heureusement Dean Thomas, Potter et Weasley entrèrent dans la bataille à ses côtés. Je pestais intérieurement contre leur orgueil et leur courage mal placé. Ne pouvaient-ils donc pas faire profil bas comme les élèves des autres Maisons ?

Non ! Evidemment il fallait qu'ils provoquent des évènements dont les conséquences pourraient être dramatiques ! Ils n'avaient décidemment aucun instinct de survie ces Gryffondors.

Les choses se calmèrent un peu mais Potter remis le couvert pendant le cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Le gros balourd était absent est c'était Gobe-Planche qui assurait l'intérim. Comme le crétin qu'il était, Potter posa **LA** question qu'il n'aurait pas du poser :

-Où est Hagrid ? Demanda-t-il à la remplaçante.

-Ça ne vous regarde pas ! Répliqua-t-elle impérieusement avant de se détourner.

J'observais le Survivant cogiter quelques instants avant de le mettre sur la voie tellement il me faisait pitié. Je me penchais donc vers lui de façon à ce que lui seul m'entende :

-Peut-être que ce gros idiot est gravement blessé.

-Et peut-être que toi aussi, ça va t'arriver si tu ne la fermes pas !

Bien évidemment cet abruti n'avait rien compris. Je savais pour avoir surpris une conversation au Manoir entre mon père et ma tante Bellatrix, que l'Ordre avait envoyé le garde-chasse sur la piste des Géants pour s'assurer leur soutien. Je pensais que Potter était au courant des plans que le vieux fou mettait sur pied mais visiblement Dumbledore était aussi cachottier que son ennemi. Alors pour qu'il comprenne je fis moins subtil :

-Peut-être qu'il s'est frotté à quelque chose de trop _grand_ pour lui, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, lui murmurais-je avant de m'éloigner en lui lançant un sourire narquois.

_**.**_

_**0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**_

_**.**_

Quelques jours plus tard, la Une de _La Gazette_ informait les élèves qu'Ombrage avait été nommée Grande Inquisitrice. Il était maintenant clair pour moi, que le Ministère était infiltré par les cellules endormies de Mangemorts. Sous l'égide d'une décision ministérielle on ne peut plus légale, le Lord plaçait ses pions et en profitait pour surveiller Dumbledore, Potter et les membres de l'Ordre qui enseignaient dans le château. Ajoutez à cela la présence de Rogue et le tableau était complet.

Les choses sérieuses se mettaient en place et je me demandais si quelqu'un d'autre que Dumbledore en était conscient.

Et pour couronner le tout Granger faisait son possible pour faire sortir de ses gonds la nouvelle inquisitrice en indiquant qu'elle avait déjà lu tel et tel chapitres, qu'elle n'était pas d'accord avec la théorie développée par l'auteur qui avait une accréditation du Ministère ... Bref la totale. Dans ces moments là, je me demandais pourquoi ?! Pourquoi moi ?!

Je n'étais pas quelqu'un de courageux. Tout ce que je voulais c'était être à l'abri quand les choses dégénéreraient. Je savais me tirer de n'importe quelle situation périlleuse avec un minimum de casse. Je n'étais pas celui qu'il fallait à cette fille.

_On la complète._

Le murmure de mon veela, me laissa perplexe. On la complète ? Comment ça on la complète ?! N'importe quoi. Rien de moi ne s'assemble avec … elle ! Impossible.

_Son intelligence et notre ruse. Son courage et notre force…_

_Tais-toi_ ! Le rabrouais-je peu désireux d'entendre les louanges de Granger.

Je prenais donc sur moi en permanence pour me taire quand elle prenait un plaisir évident à pousser à bout Ombrage.

Mais en général, il me suffisait de regarder Potter avec insistance et quand il captait mon regard, il intervenait pour la défendre. Trop heureuse d'avoir matière à le rabrouer, Ombrage abandonnait rapidement les charges contre Granger pour s'en prendre à Potter.

C'était lui qui prenait les retenues et je préférais que ce soit le cas quand je voyais l'état de sa main gauche qu'il tentait de cacher mais que mes sens perçants avaient remarqué entouré d'un bandage et dégagent une odeur métallique de sang frais.

Et puis vint la parution du décret d'éducation n°24.

Toutes les associations de l'école devaient être approuvées par la Grande Inquisitrice, tout nouveau groupe devait recevoir son agrément. Bref la joie !

Mais ce décret n'était pas un hasard.

À force de suivre de près Granger, j'avais bien compris qu'elle poussait Potter à leur donner des cours de défense digne de ce nom. Moi et mon compagnon animal s'insurgèrent de concert quand nous comprimes ce qu'elle mijotait. Bien évidemment un billet anonyme déposé dans le bureau d'Ombrage suffit pour que le décret paraisse.

Ce qui me surprit ce fut la convocation que je reçus de sa part dès le lendemain.

Je ruminais toute la journée, les différentes raisons qui la poussaient à me voir en personne à l'heure du thé.

A mon grand étonnement, elle fut d'une extrême amabilité avec moi. M'offrant une tasse de thé et des petits gâteaux. L'espace d'une seconde je me crus dans un salon mondain entouré de douairières acariâtres tant ses mimiques étaient risibles à mes yeux.

Elle me remit en grande pompe l'autorisation de se réunir pour l'équipe de Serpentard, comme si je recevais l'Ordre de Merlin, en ventant les mérites de mon comportement on ne peut plus exemplaire et du poids qu'avait mon père auprès du Ministre.

J'en déduisis qu'elle aussi ne faisait pas tout sans arrière pensée. En me favorisant, elle espérait que je glisserai quelques mots positifs sur elle à mon père, qui ferait remonter l'information à Fudge.

Comme à mon habitude mon côté Malfoy ne résista pas au plaisir de mettre sous le nez mon autorisation à Potter. Je voulais par la même occasion tester son humeur qui me paraissait de plus en plus instable. Je m'arrangeais donc pour sortir l'information devant témoins pour voir jusqu'où il pourrait aller. C'est donc dans le hall bondé à l'heure du repas du soir que je sortis l'artillerie lourde :

-Oui, Ombrage à tout de suite donné à l'équipe de Serpentard la permission de jouer.

J'entendis clairement Granger murmurer d'un ton implorant à ses deux acolytes :

-Ne vous énervez pas. C'est exactement ce qu'il recherche.

Je ne pu retenir un sourire intérieur et une satisfaction venue de je ne sais où en l'entendant dire ça.

Ma Gryffondor me connaissait bien ... Ma Gryffondor ? Comment ça ma Gryffondor ? Granger. Pas ma Gryffondor. Certainement pas !

Sans m'attarder sur cette pensée incongrue je poursuivais sur ma lancée :

-Je veux dire par là que c'est une question d'influence auprès du Ministère. D'après ce que m'a raconté mon père, il y a des années qu'ils cherchent un motif pour licencier Arthur Weasley ... Quant à Potter ... il paraît que Sainte Mangouste à un service spécial pour les gens qui ont le cerveau ramolli par un excès de magie.

Mon discours fini, je regardais Potter d'un œil malveillant et je ne vis donc pas cet imbécile de Londubat venir vers moi pour tenter de me coller son poing. Résultat des courses ma tentative venait d'échouer puisque Potter s'empressa de le tirer à l'écart et je me demandais pourquoi le boulet de service avait réagit comme ça.

_**.**_

_**0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**_

_**.**_

Le match de Quidditch qui opposait Gryffondor et Serpentard arriva sur ces entrefaites. Mes condisciples avaient mis au point une chanson en l'honneur de Weasley qui porta plutôt bien ces fruits. La Belette laissait passer des buts qu'un gamin de trois ans volant sur un mini balai magique aurait arrêtés sans problèmes.

Pendant tout le match je gardais les yeux sur Potter tout en cherchant le Vif d'Or mais depuis quelques temps j'étais moins à l'aise sur un balai. L'animal en moi n'appréciait pas du tout le fait de ne pas être sur la terre ferme et n'avait pas assez confiance en ma part humaine pour lui laisser un champ d'action complet. De fait j'étais assez handicapé car il ne me laissait pas faire certaines manœuvres qui auraient fait toute la différence compilées à mes sens aiguisés.

En voulant plonger en piquet dès que j'aperçus la petite balle, ma _bête_ se rebella et je perdis quelques précieuses secondes à lui faire entendre raison ce qui me coûta la victoire. J'étais dans une fureur monstre, contre moi, contre _lui, _contre Potter, contre Granger qui hurlait son contentement depuis les gradins.

J'atterrissais à quelques mètres d'un Potter encore sonné par le Cognard que lui avait envoyé Crabbe et je lançais venimeux :

-Tu as réussi à sauver la peau de Weasley, hein ? La chanson t'a plu Potter ?

Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, la rage se décupla en moi et mon veela s'en délectait.

-On voulait écrire un autre couplet ! Mais on n'a pas trouvé de rimes à «grosse et laide» ... On aurait aimé chanter quelque chose sur sa mère, tu comprends ? Mais toi tu aimes bien les Weasley, Potter ? Tu passes même tes vacances avec eux, je crois ?

Mon corps tremblait je devais me calmer ou j'allais offrir un aperçu de ma fourrure aux Gryffondors. J'étais totalement hors de contrôle. Je savais que je ne pourrais pas me maîtriser seul alors je m'engouffrais dans la provocation pour qu'eux m'arrêtent. Je vis du coin de l'œil les jumeaux Weasley arriver et je savais que mes prochaines paroles signeraient la fin de l'altercation. Il le fallait ou je faisais un carnage que je n'étais pas sûr de regretter.

-Je me demande comment tu fais pour supporter l'odeur mais enfin j'imagine que quand on a été élevé par des Moldus, même le taudis des Weasley ne sent pas trop mauvais ...

Toujours pas de réaction.

Mais par Merlin qu'attendaient-ils pour me la faire fermer ?

Mes yeux commencèrent à ne plus distinguer les couleurs. J'étais foutu. Je tentais donc le tout pour le tout. Pas persuadé que je me réveillerais une fois que les mots sortiraient de ma bouche :

-Ou peut-être que tu te souviens de l'odeur que dégageait la maison de ta mère, Potter, et que la porcherie des Weasley te la rappelle.

Et enfin, il me frappa. Le vif d'Or toujours serré dans son poing il me colla une raclée monumentale et je le laissais faire, trop content que la douleur me sonne assez pour stopper le processus de transformation.

Je m'en sortais avec une nuit à l'infirmerie. Quelques potions plus tard, je dormais comme un bébé.

_**.**_

_**0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**_

_**.**_

L'arrivée de la neige ramena un revenant. Le garde chasse était finalement revenu de son périple chez les Géants, le visage bien amoché mais en pleine forme. Dès son retour il eu droit comme tout les autres professeurs à l'inspection d'Ombrage, qui comme à son habitude ne se priva pas de montrer son dégoût pour les hybrides.

Moi le premier j'abhorrais ce demi-géant puant la bouse de dragons. Mais il était comme moi, un hybride. Et plus le temps passait, plus Ombrage me tapait sur les nerfs. Mon autre moi m'envoya une jolie image de nous, sous forme animale avec cette grosse truie rose coincée entre nos dents.

Je ris beaucoup. Lui aussi. Ce qui pour le monde extérieur devait donner une image assez étrange. Les sons que je poussais étaient entre les grognements et le rire.

Dans le mois de Décembre, une folle rumeur fit le tour de l'école. Potter aurait rêvé de l'attaque du père Weasley. Les vacances de Noël arrivèrent par dessus et je reléguais l'idée tout aussi folle qui m'était venu dans un coin de ma tête pour profiter pleinement d'un retour au calme. Tout à fait relatif puisque nombres de réunions des partisans se faisaient chez moi. Bien évidemment, et aussi innocemment que possible je laissais traîner mes oreilles ultra-sensibles un peu partout et je récoltais bon nombre d'informations qui me seraient utiles.

Notamment que mon parrain été chargé de donner des cours d'occlumencie à Potter. Au départ je pensais que Dumbledore voulait protéger les informations qu'il lui divulguait mais mon autre idée folle refit surface. Et si c'était Le Lord qui pénétrait dans son esprit ?

Il fut décidé en réunion que Rogue ferait tout pour rendre ces cours inutiles et c'est cette information qui me conforta dans l'idée que mon intuition n'était pas si folle que ça.

Je passais un Noël désagréable entouré de Mangemorts qui s'installaient de façon plus ou moins permanente chez nous. Je compris vite que mon Père était pieds et poings liés. Il n'avait aucun moyen de faire valoir qu'il était ici chez lui et que des types comme Greyback n'étaient pas les bienvenus au Manoir.

Le retour à Poudlard fut accompagné d'une bonne nouvelle pour moi. Le balourd de demi-géant avait été mis à pied. Au moins, les bestioles bizarres resteraient dans les placards. Pendant ce temps les décrets tombaient de plus en plus souvent et rendaient la vie à l'école quasi-insupportable.

Puis vint un coup de génie, que j'appellerais «L'affaire du Chicaneur», manifestement signé Granger.

Non seulement l'année précédente elle avait mis en échec la plume la plus acerbe du pays, mais cette année elle réussissait à faire d'elle un pion. C'était brillant. Même moi je devais le reconnaître.

Elle avait convaincu Potter de livrer sa version des faits, concernant la Dernière Tâche. J'y appris que la décharge de Magie Noire ressentit en Juin dernier émanait bien de _Lui._ J'ignorais quel sortilège il avait utilisé pour ressusciter mais c'était un truc de haut vol. Putain ! Il avait utilisé le sang de Potter, la chair d'un partisan et un os de son père.

Ce mec était un grand malade !

Il avait tué un élève de sang-froid, sans que cela ne lui pose le moindre problème. Et Diggory était un Sang-Pur, preuve que ses déblatérations à propos des Sangs ne l'intéressaient pas. Je fus intimement convaincu que si un Moldu pouvait lui apporter la victoire, il accepterait son aide avant de le tuer ensuite.

Nos Pères n'étaient pour lui que des pions interchangeables et jetables à souhait.

Bien sûr dans la journée, le décret d'éducation n°27 interdit formellement d'être en possession du fameux journal. Ce qui ne fit que le rendre encore plus accessible.

Elle avait très très bien jouée, puisqu'aucun Serpentard ne pouvait attaquer Potter à voix haute. Ça aurait été admettre que nous avions eu accès au torchon dans lequel il racontait ce qui c'était passé dans le labyrinthe.

Ma _bête_ salua le trait de génie. Mon côté Malfoy plein de mauvaise foi éructait contre cette sale Sang-De … . Et ma foi, moi je m'en balançais. Potter avait raison. Il était de retour. Il fallait que les gens le sachent.

Quelques jours plus tard, je fus à nouveau convoqué dans le bureau d'Ombrage.

-Monsieur Malfoy, installez-vous je vous prie, me dit-elle d'une voix douce qui me faisait l'effet d'ongles crissant sur un tableau noir.

Je pris place sur un Voltaire recouvert de velours rose et je retins à grand peine un grognement en direction des multitudes de chats qui s'agitaient dans les assiettes murales. Malgré le fait qu'ils ne soient pas de véritables animaux ils n'en ressentaient pas moins la menace que j'étais pour eux.

-Bien, je voulais vous voir car je suis à la recherche de personnes en qui je peux avoir une totale confiance ... et il s'avère Monsieur Malfoy que vous remplissez tout les critères.

Je me contentais d'un hochement de tête et la laissait poursuivre.

-Je compte rétablir les règles élémentaires de tenue disciplinaire à Poudlard en formant une Brigade Inquisitoriale, que seuls les élèves que je jugerais digne pourront intégrer.

-Quelles sont les règles disciplinaires que cette Brigade devra faire appliquer ? Demandais-je pour connaître le fond de sa pensée.

-Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir Monsieur Malfoy qu'un certain groupe se rebelle ouvertement contre le Ministère. Et Monsieur le Premier Ministre en personne m'a chargé de mettre de l'ordre dans cet établissement. Votre qualité de préfet montre déjà votre grande intégrité et la position de votre père ne peut que me conforter dans cette idée. Vous connaissez parfaitement le château et j'ai dans l'idée qu'un groupuscule anti-ministère se réunit entre ses murs.

-Qu'attendez-vous exactement de moi Miss Ombrage ?

-Pour être franche, je veux que vous mettiez sous surveillance le petit groupe des Gryffondors dont Potter est à la tête.

-Y-a-t-il d'autres élèves à inclure dans la surveillance ?

-Il me semble sage de garder un œil sur Miss Granger dont le comportement lors de mon cours montre une certaine opposition au Ministère ... Il y a aussi le Weasley qui est dans votre année ... De même que ... ce Londubat dont les parents étaient affiliés à une organisation secrète il y a quelques année ... Mais il me semble évident que tout comportement suspect devra m'être signalé dans les plus brefs délais. Acceptez-vous mon offre Monsieur Malfoy ?

Je n'eu pas le choix. Je devais faire partie de cette Brigade. Elle était ouvertement menacée par le Ministère même si je ne savais pas à quel point Ombrage utilisait le nom de Fudge pour justifier ses actes. Le danger était bel et bien là.

Voilà comment je passais mes soirées.

Je faisais des rondes dans tout le château et je terminais par un rapport à la Grande Inquisitrice. Je remarquais rapidement qu'elle avait raison. Les Gryffons mijotaient quelque chose. Plusieurs fois je les surpris par groupe de deux ou trois dans les couloirs juste avant le couvre-feu alors qu'habituellement à cette heure-ci tous les élèves étaient dans leur salle commune.

Je détestais ce que mon état me poussait à faire. Protéger des Gryffondors à cause d'_elle_. Avant j'aurais sans hésiter foncé chez la Grande Inquisitrice pour les dénoncer. Aujourd'hui j'essayais de les couvrir par tous les moyens.

Je me chargeais souvent du Septième Etage moi-même. Ne laissant aucun autre membre de la Brigade y mettre le moindre orteil. Un soir, alors que j'atteignais justement cet étage dont je n'arrivais à déterminer ce qu'il pouvait offrir comme abri. Un brouhaha s'éleva et me fit lever les yeux au ciel.

Arrogant comme pas possible ces Lions. Ils faisaient une organisation illégale et sortaient de leur réunion en étant aussi discrets que des hippogriphes sur le point de charger.

Je me planquais derrière une statue et observais la petite troupe se disperser. Sous mes yeux la porte qu'ils venaient de franchir, rapetissa jusqu'à disparaître. Une fois seul je m'approchais du mur intact et posais ma main dessus. Il était chaud, preuve que la magie que je venais de voir n'était pas une hallucination.

Je me promis de jeter un coup d'œil dans l'Histoire de Poudlard pour trouver ce qu'était cette pièce mystérieuse.

Mais cette soirée avait eu un avantage majeur, Granger avait finalement réussit à convaincre Potter de donner ces cours de défenses.

Dans les semaines qui suivirent, le nombre de membres augmenta. Et Ombrage décida pour plus d'efficacité de nous faire travailler en binôme.

Je réussis par deux fois à détourner l'attention de mon coéquipier au moment où les Lions quittaient le septième étage. Mais je ne pus pas faire plus. Les autres membres de la Brigade était quasiment tous des Serpentards avec un don marqué pour la sournoiserie et une intelligence à ne surtout pas sous-estimer. Zabini et Nott, mes amis dont je m'étais éloigné, deux fils de Mangemorts furent les premiers à soupçonner quelque chose.

Ils ne se gênèrent pas pour me poser des questions auxquelles je répondais par un glacial et méprisant :

-Pourquoi je protègerais les Gryffondors ? Dois-je vous rappeler que vos Pères logent en ce moment même chez moi ?

Et pour enfoncer le clou j'ajoutais :

-D'ailleurs il semblerait que je sois bientôt intronisé … alors si jamais l'un d'entre vous viens encore une fois insinuer des choses à mon encontre, comptez sur moi pour vous faire une réputation d'adorateurs de moldus auprès du Lord. Est-ce clair ?

Ces deux là, se tinrent tranquilles après mes menaces mais les autres remarquèrent vite les Gryffondors et les Serdaigles qui traînaient dans les étages. Et je ne pus rien faire pour protéger le groupe sans me faire moi-même pincer pour complicité.

Et dès que leurs soupçons atteignirent les oreilles d'Ombrage, je savais les Gryffons perdus. J'espérais seulement être présent quand ça arriverait. Et effectivement l'inévitable arriva.

Ombrage avait réussi à «copiner» avec une Serdaigle. Une copine de Chang je crois.

J'en déduisis qu'elle avait utilisé du Véritaserum pour parvenir à ses fins. La pauvre fille nous donna l'heure de la réunion et le lieu. Septième étage. Il me restait trente minutes pour agir.

_A suivre …_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Alors alors … Vos impressions ?**_

_**Je tiens à vous remercier pour vos messages qui me font chaud au cœur ! MERCI à vous ^^ !**_

_**Et une standing ovation pour Aë ma bêta qui déchire tout et sans qui cette fiction serait de moins bonne qualité pour vos yeux ^^ !**_

_**Place aux rar's :**_

_**Helia H : Oui tu as raison inspiration Twilight ^^ Le loup est physiquement inspiré de ceux de S. Meyer ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plût ^^ ! Merci de ton soutien ^^**_

_**Eagles : Merci ^^ ! Joyeux Noël ( en retard ^^ ) et bonne année à toi aussi !**_

_**Kate64 : Merci merci merci ^^ ! Un chapitre par semaine, tous les lundis ! Sauf en cas de problème !**_

_**Cinderella : Merci c'est gentil. J'avais envie d'une fic' originale … Je crois que j'ai réussie ^^ ! J'espère que le chapitre a été à la hauteur de tes attentes ^^ !**_

_**Lysabelle DarkFrench : Heureuse que TOI tu es trouvé ma fic et surtout qu'elle te plaise ^^ ! Merci pour ton message !**_

_**Lola12 : Merci beaucoup et non ne t'inquiètes pas, ils ne tomberont pas amoureux tout de suite … Ca va même leur prendre des années ^^ !**_

_**Chupeechan : Merci ! J'ai essayé de faire un Drago à l'image que je me faisais de lui ! Je suis contente que tu l'aimes comme ça !**_

_**Sweety-girl 35 : 2 reviews ! Merci de ton soutien ! En espérant que ce chapitre t'ai plu !**_

_**Missfurba : Je sais moi aussi j'aurais aim » plus d'action au bal mais malheureusement je m'en tiens à la trame narrative de JKR soooo … Quand aux parties de jambes en l'air de Drago … Je crois que ça ne lui poserait aucun problème de se faire une petite française quand bien même il ait 14 ans ^^ ! Et qui te dit qu'ils sont allés jusqu'au bout ? Peut-être n'ont-ils fait que des préliminaires … ^^ ! J'espère en tout cas que ce chapitre t'a plu !**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**A la semaine prochaine !**_


	6. Quand tout dérape

_**Bonjour les petits loups ^^ !**_

_**Pour répondre à plusieurs d'entre vous qui me posent la même question : Je suivrais la trame narrative de l'œuvre original jusqu'à la fin du tome 7. La seule chose dont je ne tiens pas compte est l'épilogue. Donc pas de déclarations d'amour, pas de scènes « sexuelles » entre Drago et Hermione avant … Vous verrez bien quand ça arrivera ^^ !**_

_**Donc, oui je sais que la scène du bal manquait de « piquant » mais j'ai suivi les évènements tels que les a écrits JKR … **_

_**Pour que tout soit clair, Drago va lutter contre son veela. Il ne veut **__**PAS **__**d'Hermione ! Par contre sa nature et sa « bête » vont le pousser à la protéger quand bien même il n'est pas d'accord pour ça.**_

_**Voilà, j'espère que vous avez compris ce que vous trouverez ici. **_

_**Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture et je tiens à remercier Aësälys pour son travail de bêta !**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Année 1995, Quand tout dérape …**_

Je prétextais une envie pressante pour quitter le bureau d'Ombrage avant le début des opérations. Je me dirigeais vers la salle de bains des préfets et m'y enfermais. À partir de là, je n'avais aucun moyen de savoir si mon plan marcherait mais je me devais d'essayer.

-Dobby ? Appelais-je le plus gentiment possible.

-Dobby ! C'est Drago Malfoy ... Je ... j'ai besoin de ton aide ... Ça concerne Potter ...

Un pop derrière moi me fit faire volte-face et je découvrais mon ancien elfe couvert de bonnets et arborant une dizaine de paires de chaussettes superposées.

-Drago Malfoy veut aider Harry Potter ? Couina-t-il à mon intention.

_Bien évidemment que non_, m'insurgeais-je intérieurement.

-En effet. Trouve le et préviens le qu'Ombrage sait pour les réunions secrètes. Il doit retourner le plus rapidement possible à son dortoir, lui dis-je le plus gentiment que je le pus.

Il me dévisagea pendant quelques instants comme s'il me jaugeait pour déterminer s'il pouvait me faire confiance. Il du pencher pour l'affirmation puisqu'il me dit avant de disparaître :

-Dobby aimait bien Maître Drago quand il était au service de votre famille.

Avec une boule au ventre, je rejoignais la Brigade et nous partîmes en direction du Septième Étage. En arrivant à destination, je vis Dobby disparaître et Potter qui partait vers la droite. Ayant toute la garde avec moi, je ne pus que lui lancer un sort qui l'envoya valser à travers le couloir.

Je m'avançais vers lui un sourire aux lèvres pour le jeu qui débutait :

-Maléfice du Croche-Pied Potter ! Professeur ! J'en ai un ! Hurlais-je à plein poumons.

J'espérais qu'avec le fait d'avoir le leader elle ne chercherait pas les autres membres. Je priais pour que Granger s'en soit sortie sans trop de casse et soit déjà au chaud au fond de son lit.

-C'est lui ! Lança avec jubilation Ombrage dans mon dos. Excellent Drago ! Cinquante points pour Serpentard !

Bon au moins je n'aurais pas perdu ma soirée.

-Voyez si vous pouvez encore en attrapez Drago. Repérez ceux qui sont essoufflés. Vérifiez les toilettes, Miss Parkinson s'occupera de celles des filles.

Je m'éloignais rapidement espérant ne pas croiser Granger et me remis en chasse. Je fermais sciemment les yeux en voyant au détour d'un couloir la Chang en compagnie de Loufoca, rouge comme des briques et le souffle court d'avoir couru. Un peu plus loin un uniforme de Gryffondor se rua derrière une armure alors que je faisais mine de n'avoir rien entendu.

Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes je retournais dans ma Salle Commune, content d'avoir sauvé les fesses de ces Gryffons. Cette pensée ne me choqua même pas et je m'endormis avec la sensation du devoir accompli.

Bien sûr je ne m'attendais pas à ce que cette Ombrage fasse un tel coup d'éclat. Dès le petit déjeuner toute l'école ne parlait que du départ apparemment spectaculaire de Dumbledore, du fait que Potter était le leader d'une armée portant son nom et comme on dit jamais deux sans trois. Ombrage avait pris la place du vieux fou. Magnifique que cette journée ! Et il n'était pas huit heures.

Comme si ce n'était pas suffisant Granger ouvrait grand sa bouche pour exprimer ses pensées à propos de la nouvelle directrice :

-Elle devait sûrement s'imaginer trônant à la place du Directeur. Elle se voyait déjà régenter tout les autres profs, cette espèce de stupide boursouflure assoiffée de pouvoir ...

Mais Merlin quand apprendrait-elle à la fermer ?

-Tu veux peut-être encore ajouter quelque chose Granger ? Lui demandais-je pour stopper son débit. J'ai bien peur d'avoir à enlever quelques points à Gryffondor et Poufsouffle !

-Il n'y a que les profs qui ont le droit d'en enlever Malfoy ! Asséna Macmillan

-Ouais, nous aussi on est préfets, il ne faudrait pas l'oublier ! Renchérit la belette.

-Je sais bien que les préfets ne peuvent pas enlever de points mon bon roi Ouistiti. En revanche les membres de la Brigade Inquisitoriale ...

-La quoi ? Me coupa Granger.

-La Brigade Inquisitoriale Granger, répétais-je en montrant mon nouvel insigne en argent frappé d'un I.

-Il s'agit d'un groupe d'élèves triés sur le volet et qui soutiennent le Ministère. Or ses membres ont le droit d'enlever des points ... Donc Granger, je t'enlève cinq points pour avoir insulté notre nouvelle Directrice. Macmillan, cinq points, pour m'avoir contredit, Potter cinq points parce que je ne t'aime pas. Weasley, un pan de ta chemise dépasse ce qui te coûtera également cinq points. Ah et puis j'oubliais, tu es une Sang-de-Bourbe, Granger ça vaut bien dix points de moins !

Je vis la rage luire dans son regard mais elle empêcha la Belette de se servir de sa baguette. Ils devaient comprendre qu'ils jouaient à un jeu dangereux et rapidement. Je n'avais que la méchanceté comme argument, j'espérais que les menaces que je faisais peser sur eux en ayant le pouvoir des points seraient suffisantes même si je ne me faisais pas de grandes illusions.

-Sage initiative Granger. Une nouvelle directrice s'installe, une nouvelle ère commence ... Sois sage, petit pote Potter ... et toi aussi mon bon roi Ouistiti !

Je m'éloignais sur ces mots comptant sur l'intelligence de Granger pour leur faire passer le message implicite que je venais de leur délivrer.

_**.**_

_**0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**_

_**.**_

Dans les jours qui suivirent hormis le conseil d'orientation au cours duquel Ombrage m'assura qu'elle appuierait ma demande quelle que soit la filière dans laquelle je me dirigerais, le départ rocambolesque des jumeaux Weasley et les BUSES au cours desquelles je du faire attention à ma puissance magique pour que les examinateurs n'aient pas de questions indiscrètes sur mes capacités, tien d'extraordinaire ne se passa.

Cependant une après-midi, il y eu un branle bas de combat. Des niffleurs avaient ruinés le bureau d'Ombrage qui avait par conséquent renforcé les sortilèges de détection sur son bureau. Les alarmes silencieuses se déclenchèrent et Ombrage sonna la charge de la Brigade. Un mauvais pressentiment m'enserrait la poitrine et je sentais que je n'étais pas au bout de mes surprises.

On dénicha avec Warrington, mon binôme pour cette mission, Weasley fille et Loufoca chacune à un bout du couloir menant au bureau d'Ombrage. En deux tours de baguette, elles furent immobilisées et conduites auprès de la Grande Inquisitrice. En entrant dans la pièce exiguë, je découvrais Potter, Weasley, Granger et Londubat. D'après ce que je compris Potter s'était servi de la cheminée d'Ombrage pour contacter quelqu'un et elle cherchait par tous les moyens à savoir qui.

Elle m'envoya chercher mon parrain, certainement pour lui fournir du Véritaserum. Je le trouvais dans les cachots et lui expliquait ce qui ce passait chez Ombrage en prenant garde à mes mots pour ne pas lui mettre la puce à l'oreille et en barricadant mes pensées pour éviter qu'il ne les lise.

Dès notre retour elle demanda effectivement à Rogue du Véritaserum et celui-ci lui répondit qu'elle devrait attendre un mois le temps qu'il en refasse. Sa réponse me perturba puisqu'en ayant eu accès à sa réserve personnelle pour les cours de potions je savais qu'il en avait toujours d'avance et ce en grande quantité pour le Maître.

Ce qui me fit comprendre que mon Parrain jouait double jeu et ce certainement depuis très longtemps ce furent les paroles de Potter :

-Il a pris Patmol ! Il a emmené Patmol la où la chose est cachée !

Pourquoi Potter parlerait avec autant d'impuissance à Rogue ? Comme s'il était son dernier espoir. Pourquoi mon Parrain s'était-il raidi ? Si ce n'est que ces deux là savaient quelque chose que j'ignorais ?

Rogue travaillait pour l'Ordre.

La véracité de cette opinion vint corroborer, les éléments troublants que je récoltais depuis quelques temps à son sujet.

Un peu perdu dans mes pensées, je vis mon parrain quitter les lieux et Ombrage reprendre son interrogatoire :

-Vous m'y forcez Potter ... Ce n'est pas moi qui le veux. Mais parfois les circonstances justifient qu'on y ai recours ... Je suis certaine que le Ministère comprendra que je n'avais pas le choix ... Le Doloris devrait vous délier la langue !

-Non ! Intervint Granger. C'est illégal.

-Ce que Cornelius ignore ne peut pas lui porter tort ! Répliqua Ombrage. Il n'a jamais su que j'avais donné l'ordre à des Détraqueurs d'aller s'occuper de Potter l'été dernier. Mais vous vous en êtes sorti, aujourd'hui ce ne sera pas le cas ... ENDOLO ...

-NON ! Hurla Granger. Il faut lui dire Harry

-Certainement pas ! Répliqua le Gryffondor.

-Elle t-y forcera, à quoi ça servirait de s'entêter ?

-Tiens ! Mademoiselle-j'ai-toujours-une-question va nous donner les réponses !

Je vis Granger plonger sa tête entre ses mains et sangloter désespérément. Sauf qu'aucune odeur salée ne parvint à mes narines ce qui m'étonna.

_Ruse _... Me glissa mon veela.

Je ne pus retenir un léger sourire qui j'espérais passerait pour de la délectation vis à vis de la situation.

-Eh bien, reprit-elle, il essayait de contacter Dumbledore.

-Dumbledore ? Vous savez donc où il est ?

-Non, on a essayé le Chaudron Baveur, les Trois-Balais et même la Tête de Sanglier ... On avait quelque chose de très important à lui dire.

-Ah oui ?

-Nous ... voulions lui dire que c'est p-prêt, balbutia Granger.

-Qu'est-ce qui est prêt ? Insista Ombrage.

-L'arme.

-De quel genre d'arme s'agit-il ?

-On a p-pas vraiment c-compris.

-Montrez la moi !

-Je ne veux pas la montrer à eux ! Dit-elle d'une voix suraiguë en nous désignant d'un signe de tête.

_Intelligente notre compagne._

-Entendu ma chérie, allons-y toutes les deux ... Et nous emmènerons Potter également.

Il était hors de question que cette folle dingue parte avec _elle_. D'une cette hystérique avait clairement une dent contre les hybrides, qu'ils aient une part animale ou que ce soit du à leur sang. De deux, Granger bluffait mais je n'avais aucune idée d'à quel point et quel était son plan. De trois, elle avait parlé d'une arme.

Donc ...

_Protège là abruti !_ Rugit ma bête.

-Professeur je pense que des membres de la brigade devraient venir avec vous pour veiller à ...

-Je suis une représentante officielle et parfaitement qualifiée du ministère de la Magie, Malefoy, vous pensez vraiment que je ne peux pas me débrouiller toute seule face à deux adolescents désarmés. Vous restez donc ici jusqu'à mon retour en vous assurant que ces jeunes gens, me dit-elle en désignant les Gryffondors, ne puissent pas s'échapper.

Le poids des regards des Serpentards sur ma personne, scrutant la moindre de mes réactions me força à rester stoïque et à ravaler ma montée de haine à l'égard du chou-fleur rose bonbon qui me faisait face.

-Très bien.

Une fois qu'ils furent partis, je me mis à réfléchir. Je devais trouver un moyen pour quitter le bureau et ce, sans que quiconque, Serpentard ou Gryffondor ne me soupçonne de quoi que ce soit.

Misant sur le courage des Lions. J'écartais légèrement un pan de ma robe de sorcier, laissant ma baguette apparaître visiblement aux yeux de Weasley fille qui était toute proche de moi.

Moins de dix seconde plus tard, la Lionne s'emparait de ma baguette et me lançait un magnifique Chauve-furie, tandis que Weasley neutralisait Crabbe et Goyle d'un Stupefix et que Londubat exécutait un sortilège d'enrtrave en direction de Blaise.

Ils disparurent du bureau en un tour de main. Je récupérais ma baguette au sol et fit semblant de chasser les Furies qui me picoraient le crâne tout en me dirigeant innocemment vers la sortie.

_Laisse-moi prendre le contrôle !_

Une fois dans le couloir, je chassais les bestioles d'un coup de baguette et laissais mon odorat me montrer le chemin. Je traversais donc le château en suivant la piste, focalisant mon attention sur l'odeur de Granger pour ne pas laisser ma _bête _prendre un contrôle total de ma personne. J'avais besoin de mon cerveau humain pour réfléchir à un plan. Je pénétrais dans le Parc et laissais les traces me guider à l'orée de la forêt.

Je tremblais comme une feuille. Mes pensées, animales et humaines, s'entrechoquaient créant un fouillis indescriptible dans mon esprit.

_Forêt ... Créatures ... Danger !_

Je devais la retrouver ! Mais je savais que mes sens humains, même s'ils étaient plus aiguisés que la normale, ne seraient pas suffisants pour mener une chasse. De même que ma baguette seule ne suffirait pas à vaincre toutes les créatures que je pourrais rencontrer.

_Laisse-moi sortir !_

Alors ma part humaine s'effaça.

Mon corps se mit à brûler de l'intérieur. La magie courait dans mes veines. Mes os se contorsionnaient. Mes muscles s'étiraient. J'eus vaguement conscience de mes vêtements qui se déchiraient sous la pression. Je me retrouvais à quatre pattes. Je pouvais voir mes doigts se rétracter, mes ongles devenir griffes et ma peau se couvrir de fourrure sombre.

Ma vision se fit trouble, la douleur me submergea. Elle irradia dans le bas de mon dos provoquant un tremblement plus important qui remonta le long de mon épine dorsale amorçant la transformation totale. Mon corps craqua sous la pression, ma peau s'étira. Je m'écroulais sur le flanc laissant la magie faire son travail alors que ma part animale se faisait plus présente.

Un dernier élancement douloureux traversa mon corps d'animal et je repris conscience de ce qui m'entourait alors que ma _bête_, bien qu'affaiblie par le changement scannait les environs pour déterminer s'il y avait du danger. J'haletais sous l'effort que me demandait la transformation. La langue sortant de ma gueule, je sentais mes crocs acérés sur ma chair alors que l'animal qui me dominait se mettait sur ses pattes en s'ébrouant comme un chien.

Il me fallut quelques secondes pour me mettre en phase avec lui. Le sol tanguait sous nos pattes, le changement d'esprit n'était pas une étape facile. Je m'effaçais pour le laisser aux commandes dans un corps qu'il maîtrisait mieux que moi comme lui le faisait lorsque j'étais humain.

L'animal se mit en chasse. Il repéra rapidement, les odeurs qui nous intéressaient. Mais elles se scindaient en deux pistes. Je suivais celle de Granger entremêlée à celle du Survivant et arrosée d'une odeur de rose qui nous fit éternuer.

Ma_ bête_ pesta contre sa foutue compagne et je ne pus qu'être d'accord quand il me fit part de ce qu'il avait découvert.

_«La piste mène au repaire des Arachnides !_

On doit faire quelque chose !

_Nous sommes sur le territoire des _Centaures.

Espérons qu'ils nous écoutent.

_Toi non mais moi oui. Ils n'aiment pas les humains. Mais les hybrides ..._»

Je le laissais donc aux commandes sachant qu'il avait plus de chance que moi. Nous nous approchâmes d'une clairière au centre de laquelle j'identifiais Bane et Magorian. Je me félicitais d'avoir laissé ma _bête_ avoir le contrôle, ne me rappelant que trop bien une certaine retenue avec le demi-géant en première année au cours de laquelle j'avais déjà rencontrer Bane.

Le centaure se tourna vers nous en percevant notre odeur.

-Que veux-tu Loup ? M'agressa le Bane en question.

Heureusement pour nous, les hybrides pouvaient communiquer via un langage animal aussi complexe et précis que celui des humains. Sans cela nous n'aurions pas pu nous comprendre.

-Des élèves de Poudlard sont entrés dans la forêt. Ils sont accompagnés d'une employée du Ministère ...

-En quoi cela nous concerne-t-il ? Me coupa Bane.

-Du calme ! Intervint Magorian. Pourquoi es-tu là Loup ? Nous te laissons déjà courir et chasser sur notre territoire !

-Je sais et je vous en remercie mais l'employée du Ministère menace les élèves. Ils sont en chemin pour le territoire des Arachnides et vous savez comme moi qu'ils n'en reviendront pas vivants. Et Dumbledore ne vous pardonnera pas de ne pas être intervenu.

-Il n'est même pas au château ! Contra Bane.

-Tais-toi ! Le coupa Magorian. Tu sais très bien que Dumbledore va revenir. Je ne sais pas quand mais si des élèves se font tuer dans la forêt, nous devrons rendre des comptes ! Il pourrait refuser de continuer à nous laisser vivre ici. Nous devons intervenir. Va chercher ceux qui sont de garde. Quant à toi Loup, tu nous accompagnes.

Je répondais d'un hochement de tête et attendais en silence le retour des centaures. Nous les suivirent de loin, préférant les laisser gérer d'une main de maître la situation. Jusqu'au moment où tout dérapa.

-Hagger ?

Mon poil se hérissa. Nous avions complètement oublié la présence dans la forêt du géant. Nous ne mettions jamais une patte dans son coin de territoire sous peine de finir aplati sous un arbre que cet abruti aurait déraciné. Et voilà que ce truc débarquait au plus mauvais moment.

Je ne pouvais rien faire.

Que je sois Loup ou Humain. Je ne servais à rien. J'espérais juste pouvoir la protéger.

Je ne compris pas tout de ce qui se passa. Ma conscience humaine était trop enfouie sous ma part animale pour comprendre les mots et la subtilité des échanges, le géant s'approchait de plus en plus prêt d'_Elle_. Tapi dans l'ombre je regardais impuissant les Centaures, arcs bandés, prêt à tirer et Potter se mettre devant _elle_ pour faire un bouclier de son corps.

Un grognement monta dans ma gorge et je ne me souciais absolument pas de le retenir. Je voyais le Géant se rapprocher de plus en plus, je me tassais sur mes pattes arrière, prêt à bondir dès que la main énorme s'approcherait d'_elle_.

Les Centaures durent sentir le danger car leurs arcs libérèrent des flèches par dizaines qui se plantèrent dans la chair du monstre. Celui-ci porta son attention sur les hybrides qui fuirent alors que le Géant se lançait à leur poursuite.

Bien, au moins le danger était écarté pour le moment. J'entendais au loin les pas des autres Gryffondors qui s'approchaient et je décidais de rester caché. De toute façon à moins que je ne me montre ouvertement, aucun n'avait les sens assez développés pour se rendre compte de ma présence.

Je les suivis donc de loin alors qu'ils repartaient en direction du Parc. Je négociais avec ma _bête _sur le trajet pour qu'elle me laisse émerger un peu, histoire que nous comprenions ce qui ce disait. À bout d'arguments et au vu du danger qui semblait écarté il me laissa affleurer à la surface.

-Excuse-moi, mais ce qui arrive à Sirius m'importe autant que toi ! Explosa Weasley fille.

-On fait tous parti de l'AD ! Répliqua Londubat. On était censés apprendre à combattre Tu-Sais-Qui, non ? Eh bien, voilà on en a l'occasion !

-De toute façon, ça n'a pas d'importance, puisqu'on ne sait pas comment faire pour aller là-bas, indiqua Potter.

-Nous irons par la voix des airs ! S'exclama Loufoca.

Mes sens animaliers reprirent le dessus et je perdis le fil de la conversation. Ma tête se tourna vers la droite en percevant l'odeur de mort et de pourriture qui affleurait à mes narines. Une petite dizaine de Sombrals émergèrent dans la clairière où le groupe était arrêté attiré par l'odeur de sang qui se dégageait de Potter.

Comme dans un cauchemar, je les vis un par un monter sur le dos de ces bêtes. J'hurlais à ma _bête_ de me laisser reprendre le contrôle pour l'empêcher de partir sans moi. Mais le temps qu'il se décide et qu'il s'efface, ils avaient déjà décollé et disparaissaient dans le ciel.

Mon corps encore prisonnier de la douleur, je m'écroulais à terre. Nu, en sueur, haletant à cause des efforts de transformation que je venais de faire. J'étais dans une rage folle. _Elle_ avait échappé à ma surveillance, je m'en voulais de ne pas pouvoir contrôler ma _bête_ comme je le voulais. Nous partagions un corps avec deux facettes. Lui hurlait que tout était de ma faute, que j'aurais du me dévoiler à elle dès le départ pour mieux la protéger. Il ne comprenait pas la complexité des relations que j'avais avec elle. Jamais elle ne m'aurait fait confiance.

Trop de haine entre nous depuis trop d'années pour que cela change, quand bien même j'étais son … J'ignorais même ce que j'étais en réalité. Choisit pour elle par ... Dieu ? Merlin ? Ou je ne sais qui ... parce que j'étais le plus à même de la protéger ? de l'aimer ? J'ignorais tant de choses. Tant de réponses étaient hors de ma portée mais à cet instant je n'avais qu'une idée en tête, la rejoindre au plus vite.

Dépité, furieux et glacé par le froid jusqu'au os je m'ébrouais comme l'animal que j'étais devenu. Ce soir là seul avec moi-même et avec ce que j'étais. Je pris conscience de combien ma vie avait changé en l'espace d'un an.

Le jeune garçon arrogant, sûr de lui et ayant foi en ses convictions profondes avait totalement disparu. Je n'étais en réalité qu'un jeune homme perdu, dépassé par des évènements hors de sa portée et irréversiblement changé par le cours du Destin.

Je retrouvais à l'orée de la forêt mes lambeaux de vêtements parmi lesquels je cherchais ma baguette. Une fois celle-ci récupérée, je fis apparaître de quoi me vêtir décemment et rentrais au château.

Je passais une mauvaise nuit, malgré moi je m'inquiétais d'elle, de ce qui allait lui arriver. Je me retournais une centaine de fois dans mon lit avant de sombrer aux premières lueurs de l'aube dans un sommeil agité peuplé de cauchemars dans lesquels je courais dans une pièce remplie de sphères luminescentes, poursuivis par mon père et ma tante.

Le lendemain matin, encore fatigué de la nuit agitée que je venais de passer, je pénétrais dans la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner. Je percevais immédiatement la lourdeur de l'atmosphère. Pas de joyeux bavardages, tous les nez étaient plongés dans _La Gazette_ et quelques exclamations étouffées s'élevaient des tables. Intrigué, je m'avançais vers celle de ma Maison et m'emparait du canard.

« _Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom EST DE RETOUR._

_Cornelius Fudge a confirmé qu'Il est de nouveau actif._

_J'ai le très grand regret de devoir confirmer que le Lord est présent une fois de plus parmi nous. C'est avec un regret presque égal que je dois vous informer de la révolte massive des Détraqueurs. Nous pensons qu'ils se sont à présents placés sous les ordres de Lord Machin. *_

_(...)_

_Le détail des évènements qui ont conduits à la volte-face du ministère reste encore très flou. On pense que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, accompagné d'un groupe de fidèles aurait réussi hier soir à pénétrer au sein du Ministère de la Magie. Dans le même temps, le jeune homme surnommé le Survivant ...»_

Sans prendre la peine de lire la suite, je quittais la Grande Salle. Les pièces du puzzle commençaient à se mettre en place. Mais il me manquait des éléments. Pourquoi le Ministère ? Qu'est-ce que les Mangemorts y cherchaient ? Comment les Gryffondors savaient-ils qu'Il serait sur place ? Y-avait-il eu affrontement direct ? Était-elle blessée ? Certainement, sinon elle aurait pris part au petit-déjeuner !

Je ne les revis pas avant la fin du trimestre. Je la croisais dans le Poudlard Express et laissait mon regard la suivre. Ce fut tout ce que je me permettais.

J'appris par une lettre de ma mère que mon père avait été conduit à Azkaban parce qu'il faisait parti de l'expédition du Ministère. Connaissant les capacités magiques de mon père je savais qu'il ne resterait pas longtemps dans sa cellule.

Maintenant restait à savoir comment le Lord prendrait le revers que lui avait infligé Potter. Mal certainement. Mais la question qui se posait c'était : Qui allait payer les pots cassés ?

Et un mauvais pressentiment me faisait penser que l'été qui s'annonçait ne serait pas ensoleillé pour tout le monde.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_*** « Lord Machin » est le terme présent dans le texte original traduit en français.**_

_**.**_

_**Voilà pour aujourd'hui ! Merci à toutes celles qui laissent une trace de leur passage même si elles ne sont pas nombreuses…**_

_**La semaine prochaine … Eté difficile pour notre Drago, les prochains chapitres s'annoncent sombres et il devra faire preuve de ruse pour jouer et ne pas perdre sur tous les fronts.**_

_**Place aux rar's :**_

_**Jenifael09 : Merci ^^ ! Moi aussi j'adore comment lui et son veela sont en conflit ^^ ! Ca met du piment dans l'histoire. J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu ^^ !**_

_**Hp-drago : Ah la ruse de Drago … Il va y avoir recours dans les prochains chapitres … Question de survie ^^ ! Merci en tout cas de ton message. **_

_**Chupeechan : Merci beaucoup de ton message. Drago est un personnage complexe et je suis contente que le mien te plaise. Et malgré tout ce qu'il peut dire, Hermione est définitivement SA Gryffondor. ^^ !**_

_**Rosabella01 : En effet je suis la trame de l'histoire, donc ils développeront leur relation après guerre dans la seconde partie de cette histoire. Mais ils auront des interactions dans cette partie qui les conduiront à se rapprocher petit à petit. J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu. Merci de ton message et à bientôt.**_

_**Harry : Oh oui ne t'inquiètes pas. Drago tiendra son rôle jusqu'au bout, coûte que coûte. J'espère que tu n'es pas déçue de la façon dont l'attaque du Ministère est décrite ici. Drago ne pouvait pas être sur place, impossible de lui faire quitter Poudlard sans incohérence. Pour les tomes 6 et 7 … et bien ils seront mouvementés pour notre Serpentard. J'espère que ca te plaira ! Merci en tout cas de ton message et à la semaine prochaine.**_

_**Dahrma : Merci de ton message. J'ai vraiment essayé de faire quelque chose de crédible et avec du suspens malgré le fait que l'on connaisse tous la fin originelle de l'histoire. Je suis contente que tu rentres dans mon jeu. J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu ^^ ! A bientôt. **_

_**Helia H : Oh mais tu vas être étonnée quand tu verras ce dont Drago est capable pour protéger une fille qu'il est censé détesté ^^ ! Merci de ton soutien en tout cas ^^ ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu, bonne semaine ^^ !**_


	7. Engrenage Infernal

_**Bonjour à toutes ^^ !**_

_**Je ne sais pas vous mais moi, je suis bien contente des dix centimètres de neige qui paralysent le pays ! Pas de transports, pas moyen de se rendre au boulot, impossible de se déplacer sans risquer de se casser une jambe ... = Une journée au chaud à la maison ^^ !**_

_**Que du bonheur pour moi !**_

_**Bref, trêve de blabla … Voici un nouveau chapitre. En espérant qu'il vous plaise. Bonne lecture ! On se retrouve en bas !**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Chapitre 6 : Engrenage infernal.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

L'été fut glauque et sinistre.

Dès mon retour au Manoir, ma mère m'expliqua la situation. Des termes simples pour une situation compliquée.

Mon Père avait reçu une mission.

Ma Mère avait été torturée pour son échec.

Et Moi, je devais prouver ma loyauté.

C'est comme ça que le 17 Juillet, à peine quinze jours après mon retour de Poudlard, je recevais la Marque et ma mission, sous le regard emplit de fierté de ma tante, celui horrifié de ma mère et celui menaçant de mon nouveau Maître.

Je n'étais qu'un pion pour lui. Il savait pertinemment que je ne pourrais pas tuer Dumbledore dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Il cherchait simplement à punir mon Père pour ses erreurs. Et il me tenait moi à la gorge. Soit je prenais la marque et la mission et je mourrais à la fin de l'année si Dumbledore n'était pas mort, soit il torturait et tuait ma mère sous mes yeux avant de m'envoyer la rejoindre.

Je pris donc la Marque et la Mission.

Pendant ce temps, le monde sorcier s'agitait et réclamait à corps et à cris la démission de Fudge. Mi-août il dû se résoudre à rendre les armes. Scrimgeour lui succéda. Pion habillement placé sur l'échiquier pour servir mon ... Maître.

Je passais l'été à mettre au point toutes sortes de plans pour mener à bien ma mission. Ma tante surveillait mes projets et me conseillait tel ou tel poison, tel sort d'attaque etc... Il fut vite évident pour moi que le Lord l'avait envoyée pour me surveiller. Je ne voulais pas tuer Dumbledore. Je faisais en sorte qu'il m'en croit capable le temps que je trouve comment nous sortir ma mère et moi de ce guêpier dans lequel mon père nous avait envoyé.

J'épluchais les journaux tentant au travers de la masse d'information de trouver des éléments me permettant de mieux comprendre ce qui c'était passé.

J'appris au cours d'une réunion que mon père devait récupérer une prophétie au Département des Mystères et qu'il avait tendu un piège à Potter pour l'y amener. La prophétie le concernant, lui seul pouvait s'en emparer.

Père avait donc approché Kreattur, l'elfe de maison des Black au service de mon cousin Sirius qui s'était chargé d'aiguiller Potter vers le Ministère. Je ne compris pas tout de suite que l'agressivité de Potter au cours de l'année précédente était due au fait qu'il était en contact télépathique avec le Lord. Je pris conscience de cet élément en me souvenant que Rogue avait donné des cours d'occlumencie à Potter sur ordre de Dumbledore après l'attaque de Weasley Père.

Au fur et à mesure des réunions je me retrouvais englué dans le système. Je faisais mon possible pour cacher mes pensées au Lord, à ma tante, à ma mère et à Rogue. Je hochais la tête pour répondre ne voulant pas desserrer les dents. Je restais stoïque devant les tortures infligées aux Mangemorts n'ayant pas assuré la satisfaction du Serpent et me demandais comment mon Père avait pu se fourvoyer à ce point.

Au milieu du champ de ruines qu'était devenue ma vie ces deux dernières années, un hibou vint un matin s'écraser contre la fenêtre de ma chambre. Je reconnus un de ceux de Poudlard. L'enveloppe estampillée d'un grand P était scellée. Je l'ouvris avec impatience mais anxiété et déroulais le parchemin sur mon bureau :

_Résultat du Brevet Universel de Sorcellerie Élémentaire, Premier Niveau :_

_Notes permettant le passage : Notes empêchant le passage :_

_Optimal (O) Pitoyable (P)_

_Effort Exceptionnel (E) Désastreux (D)_

_Acceptable (A) Troll (T)_

_Résultat de Drago Lucius Abraxas Malefoy :_

_-Arithmancie : E_

_-Astronomie : E_

_-Soins aux créatures magiques : A_

_-Métamorphose : E_

_-Défenses contre les forces du Mal : O_

_-Runes : O_

_-Botanique : E_

_-Histoire de la Magie : E_

_-Potions : O_

_-Sortilèges : O_

Un sentiment de fierté m'envahit. 10 Buses ! J'allais pouvoir choisir les matières que je voudrais étudier pour mes ASPIC. Je pouvais même continuer à suivre «l'enseignement» du gros balourd si je le voulais !

Excellent !

Ma mère fut aux anges quand elle découvrit mes résultats. Elle me couvrit d'un regard fier et nous fêtâmes l'évènement tous les deux. Seul bon souvenir de ces deux mois de vacances.

Ma _bête_ s'était faite plus calme et discrète, sachant que nous risquions nos vies à chaque seconde. Si elle venait à montrer sa présence trop clairement, mon état ne passerait pas inaperçu aux yeux du Lord. Elle se tenait à carreaux mais je sentais qu'elle avait envie de retourner à Poudlard. Je n'avais pas pu me transformer depuis que j'étais au Manoir.

Un loup d'un mètre quatre-vingt-dix dans le Wiltshire ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus courant. Il rêvait de la forêt et avait hâte de se dégourdir les pattes. Et je m'aperçus courant août que moi aussi, j'en avais envie. Je rêver d'échapper à l'ambiance pesante, tendue et étouffante du Manoir où j'étais perpétuellement sur mes gardes.

Quelques semaines avant la rentrée ma tante vint me chercher dans ma chambre au milieu de la nuit. J'allais participer à ma première mission en tant que Mangemort. J'enfilais le masque d'argent et la robe noire en frissonnant, le cœur lourd à l'idée de ce qui m'attendait.

Elle me fit transplaner avec elle. Nous arrivâmes au milieu d'une lande battue par les vents qui faisaient claquer nos capes. Deux autres «pop» derrière nous m'informèrent que nous ne serions pas seuls. Au loin une cabane délabrée, lugubre, se dressait face à la mer.

-Où sommes-nous ? Demandais-je à ma tante.

-Dans les Highlands. Ta mission t'attend dans la cabane. Montre-nous de quoi tu es capable mon neveu.

Sans lui répondre, je me dirigeais vers le bâtiment en ruines, adressant mes prières à je ne sais qui. Connaissant le Lord, je ne m'attendais pas à une mission rapide mais plutôt à une mission suicide.

-Hominium Revelio, murmurais-je.

Un fil bleu s'éleva devant moi, me révélant la présence d'une seule personne entre ces murs. Je me plaquais à côté de la porte guettant le moindre bruit. J'entendis au bout de quelques minutes un toussotement et un grincement. J'en déduisis que la personne dormait. Je me déplaçais jusqu'à une fenêtre sale et tentais de jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur mais sans succès. Je devais donc faire _ça_ à l'aveugle.

Je fis remonter un peu ma bête à la surface pour affuter mes sens. Mon odorat m'indiqua que la personne se trouvait au fond de la pièce sur la gauche. Je me plaçais face à la porte et la faisait exploser d'un «Bombarda Maxima».

Les débris volèrent dans tous les sens m'aveuglant au passage mais je continuais. Je lançais dans la foulée un «Incendio» sur le bâtiment et attendais que ma proie sorte de son trou.

Au bout de quelques secondes, de gros nuages de fumée s'échappaient. J'entendis une voix grave tenter de maîtriser les flammes à grand renfort d' «Aguamenti» mais je les contrais en lançant le sortilège de feu à tour de bras.

Une forme fantomatique finit par s'échapper par la porte en miettes en toussant. Une fois à l'air libre, elle s'écroula au sol cherchant de l'air pur alors que sa gorge se contractait comme s'il luttait contre la nausée.

Je lançais un «Impedimenta» qui le neutralisa et attendait l'arrivée de mes comparses. Je croisais le regard fier de ma tante à travers les masques. Mais elle se recula d'un pas en disant que mon travail n'était pas fini. Je compris ce que l'on attendait de moi.

Avec cinq Mangemorts dans mon dos, qui je le savais étaient prêts à faire usage de leur baguette contre moi si je faiblissais je n'avais pas le choix.

-Avada Kedavra !

_**.**_

_**0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0**_

_**.**_

En rentrant au Manoir, je croisais le regard horrifié de ma mère. C'est à ce moment là que je compris.

J'étais devenu un meurtrier. Quoi que je fasse maintenant j'avais choisis mon camp. J'étais prêt à tout pour nous sauver moi et ma mère.

J'appris le lendemain, par _La Gazette_ l'identité de l'homme que j'avais tué de sang froid.

_«Igor Karkaroff, Mangemort en fuite depuis plus d'un an retrouvé mort à proximité d'une cabane incendiée dans les Highlands. Son corps carbonisé post-mortem a pu être identifié malgré l'état du cadavre. La Marque des Ténébres flottait sur les lieux, indiquant clairement aux partisans de Vous-Savez-Qui en fuite ...»_

À la réunion suivante, le Lord me félicita pour mon travail efficace.

Le terme « travail efficace » pour ce qui était, ni plus ni moins, un meurtre me fit doucement sourire une fois à l'abri des murs épais de ma chambre. Mon Maître et moi n'avions décidemment pas la même vision des choses.

Dans le courant de la semaine, ma Mère me traîna sur le Chemin de Traverse. Je devais acheter mes fournitures pour l'année à venir. J'acceptais de venir avec elle chez Madame Guipure pour lui faire plaisir.

Pendant deux longues heures je me prêtais au jeu des habillages, regardant ma Mère et la patronne parler chiffon pendant que je patientais sagement sur le podium les bras à l'horizontale le temps de prendre mes mesures. Cependant, malgré toute ma bonne volonté pour faire bonne figure, ma _bête_ commençait à trouver le temps long et moi aussi.

Je tentais de négocier une sortie seul pour aller faire quelques emplettes qui ne regardaient en rien ma Mère, puisque je devais me rendre dans l'Allée des Embrumes.

-Je ne suis pas un enfant, au cas où vous n'auriez pas remarqué, Mère. Je suis parfaitement capable de faire mes achats seuls.

-Mais mon cher, votre mère a raison, personne n'est censé errer aux alentours, ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait d'être un enfant ...

-Regardez où vous piquez vos épingles, voulez-vous ? Coupais-je sèchement la patronne de la boutique en la voyant s'approcher dangereusement de mon bras gauche.

Si elle savait ce que j'avais fait quelques jours auparavant elle ne tiendrait certainement pas ce genre de discours.

Moi ? Un enfant ?! Comme si mes petits copains Mangemorts risquaient de me tomber sur le poil au milieu du Chemin de Traverse. Totalement hilarant.

Je descendais de mon podium pour regarder le résultat de l'essayage quand une odeur bien connue percuta mes narines et me fit frissonner. Ma mère me jeta un regard interrogateur et comme je devais maintenir ma façade à tout prix ... :

-Si vous vous demandez quelle est cette odeur, Mère, une Sang-de-Bourbe vient juste d'entrer.

-Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait besoin d'un tel langage ..., me dit-la gérante. Et je ne veux pas de baguettes magiques tirées dans mon magasin non plus ! Dit-elle en s'adressant aux deux Golden Boy de Gryffondor qui venaient de faire leur apparition.

-Non, ne faîtes rien. Il n'en vaut pas la peine, leur chuchota Granger.

J'ignorais le pincement dans ma poitrine ... Si elle savait ... Ma _bête_ se focalisa sur l'œil au beurre noir qui ornait son visage et afflua à la surface, se contorsionnant pour s'approcher d'elle et s'assurer qu'elle allait bien.

-Qui a noirci ton œil, Granger ? Je veux lui envoyer des fleurs ! Lançais-je sarcastique pour couvrir l'inquiétude qui m'avait submergé.

-Ça suffit ! Intervint la gérante. Madame s'il vous plaît ..., supplia-t-elle en se tournant vers ma Mère.

-Pointez ces baguettes ailleurs ... Si vous attaquez mon fils, je m'assurerai que c'est la dernière chose que vous ferez, menaça ma mère.

Un rictus s'étira sur mes lèvres, ma mère était une Serpentarde dans l'âme. Prête à tout pour me protéger comme je le ferais pour elle.

-Vraiment ? Vous irez chercher quelques copains Mangemorts pour faire ça ? Lança arrogant Potter.

Je serrais les dents pour ne pas répliquer. Cet abruti ne savait rien. N'avait conscience de rien. Il pensait que tout était blanc ou noir, mais moi je ne voyais que de multiples nuances de gris.

-Je vois qu'être le favori de Dumbledore vous a donné un faux sentiment de sécurité Monsieur Potter. Mais il ne sera pas toujours là pour vous protéger, le menaça ma Mère tout en délicatesse à ma plus grande fierté.

-Wow ... Regardez ça ... il n'est pas ici à présent. Alors pourquoi ne pas essayer ?... On pourrait aussi vous trouvez une cellule double à Azkaban avec votre perdant de mari ...

Ses paroles m'atteignirent dans ma fierté. Que croyait-il ? Que l'on avait tous plongé de notre plein gré dans les Ténèbres ? Que nous aimions, tuer et torturer ?

-Ne parle pas à ma mère comme ça, Potter ! Grondais-je d'une manière assez peu humaine.

-Ça va Drago, me dit-elle en posant sa main sur mon bras pour me retenir.

Elle du sentir la chaleur de ma peau à travers mes vêtements et le dangereux tremblement de mes muscles car elle me lança un regard contrit en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je pense que Potter sera réuni avec ce cher Sirius avant que je ne sois réuni avec Lucius, répliqua-t-elle.

Il voulait taper là où ça faisait mal ? Mère ne perdait jamais au petit jeu des mots acides, elle allait le réduire en miettes grâce à quelques piques douloureuses et bien placées.

-Harry, non ! Gémit à nouveau la Gryffondor en agrippant le bras du Survivant.

Heureusement_, elle_ réussit à désamorcer la situation. Sans plus un mot, je retournais à mes essayages et quittais au plus vite le magasin en compagnie de ma Mère, laissant ainsi les Gryffondors à leurs affaires.

_**.**_

_**0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0**_

_**.**_

Nous fîmes quelques derniers achats, notamment chez l'herboriste et l'apothicaire. Ma mère, prudente, désirait se constituer un stock de contrepoison en tout genre. Quand nous quittâmes la dernière échoppe, elle m'informa qu'elle rentrait au Manoir. Je la laissais partir et transplaner avant de me diriger vers Barjow et Burke. Alors que je m'engageais dans la ruelle sombre et humide à souhait, je sus immédiatement que j'étais suivi.

Discrètement je me retournais et apercevais trois paires de pieds, dont une clairement féminine, mais aucuns corps ne les surmontaient. Je respirais à plein poumons, et triais les informations qui me parvenaient. Je mettais de côté la pourriture, les ordures et les relents d'urines pour ne garder qu'une douce odeur sucrée que je reconnaîtrais n'importe où.

Je ralentis pour leur permettre de me rattraper. Je voulais qu'ils sachent qu'il se tramait quelque chose dans mon camp et que j'étais le bras armé de l'exécution. Je me mettais en danger mais je devais jouer ce double jeu, pour _elle_. C'était plus fort que moi et malgré toute la haine que je ressentais pour les Gryffons je restais son compagnon obligé au plus profond moi-même de la protéger.

J'étais un Malfoy. J'étais un Mangemort. J'étais un meurtrier mais j'étais aussi pris au piège d'un engrenage infernal dont je savais que je ne sortirais pas indemne.

J'étais sur le fil en permanence. Ambivalent et en équilibre instable.

Dès que j'entrais dans le magasin des adeptes de magie noire, je me dirigeais vers le comptoir poisseux et m'adressais au propriétaire.

-Vous savez comment la réparer ?

-Probablement mais pourquoi ne pas me l'amener au magasin ?

-Je ne peux pas. J'ai juste besoin de savoir comment la réparer.

-Sans la voir, je ne peux rien garantir.

-Vraiment ? Dis-je en me moquant ouvertement de lui.

Je remontais doucement ma manche gauche en me décalant de manière à être totalement dos à la fenêtre, cachant ainsi le seul point de vue où les Gryffondors avaient pu se poster.

-Peut-être cela vous rendra-t-il plus confiant ... Cependant dites le à quelqu'un et il y aura un châtiment, continuais-je menaçant. Vous connaissez Fenrir Greyback ? C'est un ami de la famille. Il passera de temps en temps s'assurer que vous donnez entière attention au problème.

-Il n'y aura aucun besoin de ...

-C'est moi qui en déciderai. N'oubliez pas de la garder en sécurité.

-Peut-être voudriez-vous la prendre maintenant ?

-Non ! Stupide petit homme, à quoi ressemblerais-je en la portant dans la rue ?

-Bien sûr Monsieur.

Barjow me salua profondément et j'ajoutais, pour être sûr de sa totale coopération, avant de partir :

-Pas un mot à quiconque Barjow. Et cela inclue ma mère, compris ?

-Naturellement, naturellement, murmura le gérant.

Je quittais d'un pas sûr le magasin et frôlais volontairement les trois espions cachés sous une cape d'invisibilité et transplanais chez moi. Avoir la Marque avait des avantages, la Trace que j'aurais du avoir sur moi jusqu'à ma majorité était annihilée grâce à la Magie Noire qui coulait dans mon corps.

En rentrant au Manoir, j'évitais ma mère qui je le savais allait me poser des questions sur ce qu'elle avait surpris au magasin. Je montais directement dans ma chambre où une lettre de mon père m'attendait sagement. Je déroulais le parchemin qui semblait vierge de toute écriture et murmurait le sort de révélation pour faire apparaître le message.

_Mon fils, _

_J'ai appris par ta mère ton intronisation et par ta tante la réussite de ta première mission. Je tenais à te féliciter personnellement. Je sais que tu feras ce qu'il faut pour protéger ta mère. Je ne suis plus là pour le faire et Morgane sais que je le regrette. _

_J'ai fauté pendant ma mission, mais je n'avais pas à cœur de la réussir. Je sais au plus profond de moi que je me suis fourvoyé. Et cette nuit là, j'ai du combattre ce sentiment comme jamais je n'avais dû le faire auparavant, j'ai pu mener le combat face à Potter et sa clique mais en luttant contre moi même. C'est certainement pour cela que j'ai échoué. _

_Ce que je regrette c'est que tu doives, ainsi que ta Mère payer le prix de mes erreurs. Sache que j'ai eu beaucoup de temps libre pour réfléchir. Ce que tu es ne change rien. Tu es mon fils, et si par le passé j'ai été furieux de ton changement aujourd'hui je crois vraiment que ce sera un bien. Pour toi et pour notre nom dont tu es désormais le représentant._

_Je te conseil d'être vigilant. Tu es au milieu d'un nid de serpents tous plus mortels uns que les autres. Je ne sais pas en quoi consiste ta mission mais je connais assez notre Maître pour savoir qu'il s'agit d'une punition à l'encontre de notre famille. _

_J'ignore qui est ta compagne … mais je crois qu'elle ne fait pas partie de notre camp pour que tu aies refusé de nous révéler son nom. Ta position est risquée, tu dois la défendre et en même temps jouer le jeu que le Maître t'impose._

_Je te souhaite de réussir sur tous les tableaux mais je te conjure d'être prudent, pour ta mère et pour moi. Je ne veux pas perdre mon héritier. _

_Potter et sa clique sont beaucoup plus puissants qu'il n'y paraît. Méfie-toi de la Sang-de-Bourbe, son intelligence ne doit pas être sous-estimée. Antonin n'a pu la maîtriser qu'avec de nombreux sorts. Sans elle, Potter n'aurait pas pu pénétrer dans la Salle des Prophéties. _

_J'ai remarqué qu'il tenait beaucoup à elle, peut-être que cette information te serra utile. Il a essayé de la protéger un maximum, sans grande réussite je dois dire. Ce garçon manque clairement de discernement, peut-être est-ce du à son caractère Gryffondorien ? Toujours est-il qu'il fonce tête baissée sans beaucoup réfléchir. _

_Il est très inexpérimenté et incapable de gérer une situation de crise. Il prend tout les risques sans penser aux conséquences, entraînant avec lui toute sa bande._

_J'espère que mon expérience et les impressions que j'en ai te seront utiles._

_Bien à toi._

_Ton père._

_ ._

Je laissais le parchemin s'enrouler sur lui même alors que mes pensées s'emmêlaient. Le ressenti de mon Père rejoignait le mien. Potter n'était rien, ne comprenait rien. Sans elle et sans Dumbledore pour le guider, il était perdu.

Je brûlais la lettre de mon père et passais les derniers jours de vacances à mettre au point les derniers détails de mon plan. J'avais jusqu'au mois de Juin pour réparer l'Armoire. Mais rien ne m'empêchait de faire des tentatives absurdes et flagrantes pour alerter les Gryffondors et surtout Dumbledore avant que je n'arrive à mes fins.

Ils pourraient m'arrêter. Connaissant Dumbledore, il me croira manipulé par le Lord et s'engagera à protéger ma mère. C'était tout ce que je pouvais faire pour le moment.

Je pris donc place à bord du Poudlard Express pour ma Sixième Année, tendu et les sens aux aguets. Je ne pris pas la peine d'aller à la réunion des préfets, d'autres choses beaucoup plus importantes en tête que ça.

Je passais tout le trajet dans le compartiment réservé aux Serpentards. Notre conversation fut troublée par l'arrivée d'une première année qui donna une missive à Blaise avant de s'enfuir en courant :

-De quoi s'agit-il ? Demandais-je.

-Le prof de Potion, Slughorn m'invite à déjeuner, répondit le métis en se levant pour se diriger vers la sortie.

Il revint une bonne heure plus tard et se battit un bon moment avec la porte de séparation du compartiment. Je me retournais, attiré par le bruit, quand mes sens perçurent un gémissement de douleur inaudible pour les oreilles humaines et l'odeur boisée qui l'accompagna.

Je plissais les yeux, me demandant ce qu'il foutait ici.

Quand un bout de basket passa devant moi avant de disparaître dans le panier à bagages. Je me retenais de lever les yeux au ciel. Potter faisait un bien piètre espion. Même sans mes sens surdéveloppés je l'aurais repéré.

Je me mis cependant à mon aise, comme si je n'avais rien vu mais je sentais le poids du regard émeraude sur ma personne ce qui mettait les nerfs à vif de ma _bête_ qui se sentait de plus en plus à l'étroit dans mon corps d'humain et que la proximité de Poudlard rendait fébrile.

Pour lui, comme pour moi, le Manoir était une prison mais Poudlard était notre espace de liberté conditionnelle.

Je m'allongeais sur la banquette, la tête posée sur les genoux de Pansy qui me caressa les cheveux. J'en aurais presque ronronné tellement c'était agréable.

-Que voulait Slughorn ? Demandais-je.

-Réunir des gens avec beaucoup de connaissances.

-Qui était invité ?

-McLaggen.

-Ouais son oncle est important au Ministère.

-Londubat, Potter et cette Weasley, continua le métis.

-Potter, précieux Potter évidemment, il voulait jeter un coup d'œil à l'Élu, reniflais-je méprisant. Heureusement l'année prochaine je ne serais plus à Poudlard pour supporter ce genre de personne, lâchais-je conscient de donner des pistes à Potter.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, tu ne seras plus là l'année prochaine ? me demanda indignée Pansy.

-Je pourrais avoir des choses plus importantes à faire.

-Tu penses être chargé de faire quelque chose pour ... Lui ? Me demanda Zabini acerbe et jaloux. Âgé de 16 ans ?

-J'ai juste parlé. Répondis-je calmement. Peut-être qu'il n'en a rien à faire que je sois qualifié ou pas.

Je décidais que je m'étais assez découvert aux yeux de mes camarades et mettais fin à la discussion. J'avais laissé de gros sous-entendus pour Potter. Il savait maintenant que j'avais une mission, s'il était assez intelligent pour le déduire.

-J'aperçois Poudlard. Nous ferrions mieux d'enfiler nos robes.

Cet abruti de Potter certainement trop occupé à me regarder se prit la valise de Goyle et ne pu s'empêcher de gémir de douleur. Je relevais vivement la tête, priant pour qu'il ne se fasse pas découvrir dans notre compartiment où je ne donnais pas cher de sa peau.

Le reste du trajet se passa sans encombre et sans autre bourde du pathétique espion. Je laissais les autres sortir du wagon. J'avais un compte à régler avec Potter. Je comptais bien le faire maintenant.

-Vas-y Pansy. J'ai quelque chose à vérifier, lui dis-je en la raccompagnant à la porte avant de fermer les rideaux.

J'ouvris ma malle pour en sortir ma baguette et visais le porte bagage.

-Petrificus Totalus !

J'observais son corps chuter et s'écraser au sol.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais ! Et puisque je t'ai à ma portée ...

J'abatis mon pied sur son visage, un sourire étira mes lèvres en entendant le cartilage de son nez céder sous ma chaussure.

-Ça c'est parce que tu aurais du LA protéger, murmurais-je pour lui seul.

Je replaçais sur lui sa cape d'invisibilité et m'exclamais calmement :

-Je suppose qu'ils ne te trouveront pas avant que le train ne soit à Londres. À bientôt Potter ... Ou pas.

J'écrasais au passage ses doigts avant de récupérer mes affaires et de quitter le train.

L'année s'annonçait périlleuse.

_**.**_

.  


_**Voilà pour ce chapitre. Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? **_

_**La semaine prochaine, première rencontre en tête à tête entre notre Griffy et notre Serpy.**_

_**Je tiens à remercier ma bêta qui déchire, Aësalys pour ses corrections pleine de lumière !**_

_**Merci à vous**__** de votre soutien, car en publiant le premier chapitre, je ne pensais vraiment pas que cette histoire plairait …**_

_**Place aux Rar's :**_

_**Chupeechan : En effet, l'été de Drago a été merdique … Je ne te parle même pas du reste de son année ^^ ! Oh la fameuse scène de torture du tome 7 ! Je dois dire que cette scène à été coriace à écrire, j'espère qu'elle sera à la hauteur de tes attentes ! A la semaine prochaine !**_

_**Alep80 : Coucou Alep ! Trop contente de te voir sur cette fic ! ( Euh au cas où tu ne saurais pas, je suis Jabelherdra. Mais suite à un problème informatique avec le site, je ne peux plus accéder à ce profil. ). Une main de pendu, ben c'est un pendu auquel on a coupé la main avant de la momifier. Très en vogue au 19**__**ème**__** comme porte-bonheur. Ici j'ai choisi d'en faire un artefact de magie noire, déjà connue par le petit garçon qu'est Drago à sept ans. Et je te garanti que si tu en voyais une, tu saurais immédiatement ce que c'est ! J'espère te voir continuer à lire cette histoire, parce que tes commentaires me manquent !**_

_**Rosabella01 : Merci de ta review ! Oui en effet Drago maitrise de mieux en mieux son veela. Il faut absolument que tu lises les livres, ils sont tellement mieux faits que les films ! A la semaine prochaine !**_

_**Darhma : Merci ! En effet, ça a été très long, de sélectionner les passages et de les réécrire du POV de Drago. C'est pour ça que j'ai attendu d'avoir fini la première partie pour poster. J'espère que ce premier chapitre concernant le tome 6 t'as plu. Il y aura encore deux autres chapitres sur ce tome essentiel dans cette histoire ! A la semaine prochaine et merci de ton soutien. Ca me va droit au cœur !**_

_**Yo'naise : Merci beaucoup. Vraiment ! Je suis contente que tu rentres dans mon délire. J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura autant plu que les autres ! A la semaine prochaine !**_

_**Sjrodgers23 : Thanks for your review ! I didn't know, my readers comes from all over the world ! That's nice ! Thanks for supporting me. Hope this chapter was good ! See you next week !**_

_**Jenifael 09 : Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Toujours un petit mot gentil pour moi ! Je tire mon chapeau bien bas devant toi ! A la semaine prochaine !**_

_**Hp-Drago : Merci ! Oui j'ai fait en sorte de meubler les trous qu'à laisser JKR. J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu ! A la semaine prochaine.**_

_**Alidray : Merci !**_

_**Drary : Je t'en prie ! Merci à toi d'avoir laissé une trace de ton passage ! **_

_**BrunasseLucile : Tu voulais la suite ? La voilà ! Alors tes impressions ?J'espère que ça t'a plu ! A la semaine prochaine !**_

_**Loupa4 : Merci de ta review ! J'espère que ce chapitre aura été à la hauteur de tes attentes**_


	8. Où tout devient difficile

_**Bonjour à toutes ^^ !**_

_**Première rencontre pour nos futurs tourtereaux … **_

_**N'oubliez pas que le rapprochement sera long et n'interviendra pas avant plusieurs chapitres … Je suis encore et toujours la trame donc pour celles qui la connaissent, vous vous doutez bien qu'il y a peu d'interaction entre Drago et Hermione dans le texte original.**_

_**Il faut donc imaginez des scènes qui ne dénaturent pas la base narrative.**_

_**Bonne lecture. On se retrouve en bas …**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**. **_

_**Chapitre 7 : Tome 6 : Où tout devient difficile**_ :

**.**

**.**

L'année débuta par le traditionnel discours du Directeur qui nous parla du retour de mon Maître. Comme si je ne savais pas ce que ça signifiait ! La plupart des Serpentards le savaient. Nos parents étaient tous plus ou moins pris dans son escarcelle. À notre table personne ne pipa mot alors que les autres Maisons frissonnaient de peur à l'unisson.

C'est au cours de Potions que je retrouvais le Trio. Je me tendis à leur approche. Je devrais me faire discret quelques temps. Je leur avais déjà donné assez de matière à réfléchir en très peu de temps.

Je restais donc en retrait. Observant avec amusement Granger lever la main à tout bout de champ pour répondre aux questions que posait Slughorn, jusqu'à ce qu'une de ses réponses attire mon attention.

-L'Amortentia est la potion d'amour la plus puissante du monde. Elle est sensée dégager une odeur différente pour chacun d'entre nous en fonction de ce qui nous attire. Je peux sentir l'herbe fraîchement coupée, quelque chose d'animal, du parchemin neuf ...

Je la regardais fixement, atterré par sa réponse.

Quelque chose d'animal ?

De l'herbe fraîche ?

Je passais beaucoup de temps à faire des recherches à la bibliothèque pour trouver un moyen de réparer cette putain d'Armoire et je me roulais toujours dans l'herbe grasse du Parc avant de reprendre forme humaine, ma bête ne voulant pas «sentir le renfermé» comme il me le faisait gentiment savoir. Ce n'était pas assez viril pour lui.

Je repris contact avec la réalité quand elle reprit :

-C'est de la chance en bouteille. Ça rend chanceux !

-Et c'est ce que je vais vous offrir en guise de prix pour ce concours. Une petite fiole pour douze heures de chance... Prenez vos manuels pages 10. Celui ou celle qui fera la meilleure potion du Mort-Vivant remportera la mise !

Voilà ce dont j'avais besoin ! Je devais **absolument** réussir ! Au cours des deux heures qui suivirent je m'échinais à produire une potion quasi parfaite …

-Et le temps est ... écoulé ! Arrêtez de remuer s'il vous plaît !

Je lâchais la louche et attendait impatiemment l'inspection du professeur. Il m'accorda un sourire satisfait avant de se diriger vers la paillasse où le Trio avait prit place. Je le vis froncer le nez devant la mixture de Weasley, esquisser un léger hochement de tête pour Granger et …

-Le net vainqueur ! Excellent Harry !

Je quittais la salle de cours, la rage au ventre mais avisais au passage dans le placard des fournitures une grande fiole de Polynectar. Je n'avais pas eu la chance liquide mais rien ne m'empêchait de subtiliser de quoi me déguiser. Potter n'avait jamais été doué en potion contrairement à moi. Mon parrain était un docteur en potion ! Bordel comment avait-il fait pour réussir une potion du « Mort-Vivant » absolument parfaite ?

Je n'eus cependant pas le temps de m'attarder sur ce mystère.

Une Armoire m'attendait.

Et malgré mes pouvoirs magiques plus développés que la moyenne, je me heurtais à une magie très complexe. Je passais le peu d'heures que j'avais de libres dans la journée à la bibliothèque à chercher des sorts pour la remettre en état et les nuits je m'entraînais à les pratiquer dans la salle sur demande.

Sans succès.

Mon statut de veela rendait la pratique de la Magie Noire difficile pour moi. Je sentais mon corps et ma bête se défendre contre les flux des Ténèbres que m'envoyait la Marque sombre sur mon bras. Les autres Mangemorts ne ressentaient ses effets qu'à l'appel de notre ... Maître, moi je luttais contre elle à longueur de journée. C'était comme un poison qui se diffusait dans mes veines. Il me brûlait en se diffusant dans mon corps et ce littéralement.

En cours j'essayais de récupérer un peu. L'Histoire de la Magie devint rapidement ma matière préférée. Je pouvais y dormir sans problème. Dans le courant du mois d'Octobre, je découvris par hasard pourquoi Potter était devenu du jour au lendemain un « maître » en Potions.

Je l'entendis murmurer un sort des plus étranges en cours de Sortilèges et subitement je perdis la faculté d'écouter la conversation des trois Gryffondors. Le seul sort que je connaissais capable de rendre toute personne extérieure à la discussion sourde était le « Muffliato ». Et c'était mon parrain qui me l'avait appris alors que j'étais encore gamin en m'expliquant que c'était un sort de son cru.

Alors soit Potter se faisait aider par Severus, ce qui me paraissait peu probable même si je savais que mon parrain jouait double-jeu, soit Celui-Qui-À-Survécut avait trouvé un moyen d'avoir accès aux petits carnets noirs dans lesquels il annotait ses potions et les sorts qu'il mettait au point.

Ce qui confirma ma seconde option c'est une discussion que je surpris au détour d'un couloir et qui me fit grandement plaisir. Granger était en train d'engueuler le Survivant parce qu'il testait sur tout et n'importe quoi des sorts :

-Tu n'aimes pas le Prince Hermione, parce qu'il est meilleur que toi en potions, lui sortit la Belette.

-Ça n'a rien à voir ! Explosa la Gryffondor. Je pense que c'est juste irresponsable d'exécuter des sorts sans savoir à quoi ils servent, et arrête de parler du «Prince» comme si c'était son titre ...

Prince ?

Et la lumière se fit dans mon esprit. Prince ! Bien évidemment ! La mère de mon parrain.

Je ne savais pas comment Potter avait trouvé ses informations mais il était très dangereux de jouer avec les inventions de mon parrain. Même si j'avais des doutes envers sa loyauté au Lord, je savais qu'il était un homme dont il fallait se méfier. Ses inventions n'étaient pas destinées aux sorciers de premier cycle.

Je ne m'attardais pas sur cet événement sans importance. J'espérais qu'en jouant à l'apprenti-sorcier il se blesse ... ou mieux qu'il se tue ! Mais mon côté rationnel se rappela à moi en me faisant savoir que je n'aurais certainement pas cette chance. Je mettais donc tous mes espoirs en Merlin, Morgane, Gryffondor et Salazar réunis qui avaient fait de moi ce que j'étais, un homme avec une bête.

Je continuais donc ma mission. J'avais réussi à déterminer les modalités de fonctionnement de l'Armoire à Disparaître. Ce n'était ni plus ni moins qu'une machine à faire transplaner, des objets ou des hommes. Je devais _juste_ trouver un moyen de réparer le système de disparition.

Je comptais donc sur la sortie de Près-Au-Lard pour aller à La Tête De Sanglier. Un colis devait m'y attendre avec des instructions précises glanées par Greyback auprès de Barjow. Malheureusement pour moi, la vieille chouette des Gryffondor me tomba littéralement sur le poil :

-Monsieur Malfoy, m'interpella-t-elle au détour d'un couloir. Je viens de finir la correction des devoirs sur la métamorphose humaine que j'ai relevée lundi. Votre copie manque à l' appel et ce pour la seconde fois depuis le début de l'année.

Je restais stoïque face à elle. Que pouvais-je bien lui répondre ?

_« Je suis désolé mais j'essaye de réparer l'Armoire de la Salle sur Demande pour permettre à mes copains Mangemorts de pénétrer dans le château, ça me prend énormément de temps. En plus de ça, je planche sur un moyen pour liquider le Directeur, si j'échoue ma mère sera tuée et moi aussi par la même occasion alors vraiment je n'ai pas de temps à consacrer à votre devoir de merde. »_

-Vous n'avez rien à dire pour votre défense ? Reprit-elle après m'avoir longuement dévisagé.

Je hochais la tête en signe de dénégation.

-Bien, dans ce cas, vous serez en retenue avec moi samedi après midi. Je vous attends à 14 heures dans mon bureau.

Et merde.

Mon plan venait de tomber à l'eau.

Je dus donc revoir mon planning.

La veille de la sortie au village, j'allais me dégourdir les pattes dans la forêt et je franchis sciemment les barrières de protection entourant l'école. J'adressais en pensée, un remerciement à quiconque se trouvait au ciel pour m'avoir doté de pouvoirs puissants et me dirigeais à pas de loup vers mon objectif.

Couvert par l'obscurité, je laissais la douleur de la transformation m'envahir et me retrouvait nu et grelottant dans la neige. Heureusement pour moi, j'avais réussi à mettre à ma cheville un petit sac qui me permettait de ranger ma baguette et qui ne cédait pas lors du changement. Je modifiais mon apparence physique, remplaçant le blond par le châtain, le gris de mes yeux par du vert et mes traits aristocratiques par un nez à l'apparence cassé et un menton volontaire.

J'eu une petite pensée pour McGo, avec une telle métamorphose elle m'aurait donné un Optimal à mon devoir.

Je pénétrais dans le rade miteux et mal famé en laissant mon regard dériver sur les clients. Je repérais parmi la foule quelques connaissances mangemoresques sur lesquelles je ne m'attardais pas et me dirigeais vers le comptoir graisseux à souhait. Le patron me repéra rapidement et me demanda ce que je voulais boire :

-Je ne suis pas là pour consommer, répliquais-je froidement. Alice m'envoie.

Un éclair de compréhension passa dans le regard de mon interlocuteur qui se pencha derrière son comptoir et me tendis un parchemin scellé avec un colis. Je le récupérais en laissant au passage quelques noises et quittais le pub. Une fois à l'extérieur, je dirigeais mes pas vers Les Trois Balais.

Je contournais rapidement le bâtiment et me jetais un sort de désillusion avant de pénétrer dans l'arrière cuisine. J'esquivais les commis et poussais la porte de service pour arriver derrière le comptoir. J'observais ma cible quelques secondes en attendant qu'elle soit dos aux clients pour ne pas attirer l'attention.

Elle se baissa derrière son comptoir pour attraper une bouteille de Bièreaubeurre, je lançais un Impero en même temps que je forçais ses barrières mentales pour y placer mes ordres.

_«Tu donneras ceci à un élève de Poudlard lors de la sortie de demain. C'est pour Dumbledore mais personne ne doit l'ouvrir. C'est une surprise.»_

Je plaçais le paquet à côté d'elle et poursuivais :

_«Tu feras parvenir ceci_, dis-je en lui tendant une bouteille enveloppée dans un papier kraft, _au_ _professeur Slugorn. Je compte sur toi pour l'empoisonner avec ce qu'il te plaira ... Quelque chose d'efficace et de mortel bien entendu. Je vais te donner cette pièce de monnaie. Elle chauffera quand j'aurais d'autres ordres à te donner. Je veux que tu me préviennes par ce biais quand Dumbledore quittera l'école ... Tu as compris ? »._

Madame Rosmerta braqua ses yeux vitreux sur moi et hocha la tête. J'avais un peu forcé la dose de mon Impérium mais au moins j'étais sûr de l'avoir à mes pattes pour le reste de l'année. J'esquissais un sourire satisfait et quittait l'auberge. Le samedi, je passais l'après-midi en compagnie de la vieille chouette ou plutôt chatte, son odeur de félin nous retourna, ma bête et moi, l'estomac pendant toute la durée de ma colle.

Comme prévu, le lendemain toute l'école parlait de l'agression de Katie Bell. J'avais réussi mon coup, j'avais fait quelque chose de stupide et j'attendais que Dumbledore me convoque. D'autant plus que pendant le cours de Métamorphose du lundi matin durant lequel je m'endormais ostensiblement, McGonagall m'avait eu à l'œil, surveillant le moindre tour de baguette que j'exécutais.

J'étais satisfait. Potter avait donc des doutes sur mes activités. C'était absolument parfait. Et puis si la vieille m'avait observé comme ça c'est qu'il avait dû lui en parler et la connaissant, elle avait sans aucun doute fait remonter l'information au Directeur.

Mais rien ne vint.

Une semaine passa. J'étais toujours sous surveillance et ce maintenant dans de nombreux cours. Les professeurs avaient du se passer le mot pour me garder sous surveillance. Ils avaient des soupçons mais pas assez pour intervenir. J'étais dépité. J'espérais que la bouteille engendrait plus de succès que le collier.

Je repris donc mes habitudes.

Je me mis à dormir dans la Salle sur demande. Faire le trajet du septième étage jusqu'aux cachots était trop long et trop fatiguant. Je passais tout mon temps à essayer de réparer cette putain d'Armoire. J'avais beau avoir les instructions de Barjow, je n'y arrivais pas. La Magie Noire refusait de sortir de ma baguette. Pour les petits sorts, ce n'était pas difficile de contourner mon statut de veela et la Magie Blanche qui coulait naturellement en moi, mais pour des sorts tels que ceux que je devais produire c'était plus compliqué.

Je devais enfermer la Magie Blanche dans une sorte de cage afin de me laisser submerger par la douleur de la Noire pour lancer les sortilèges. Cependant une fois sur deux la douleur était trop forte et je m'écroulais au sol comme si je recevais doloris sur doloris.

Pourtant le compte à rebours était engagé. Je devais faire mon rapport à Noël et il fallait que j'aie avancé dans la réparation. Je m'épuisais à lancer des sortilèges tous plus complexes les uns que les autres.

Je dus même renoncer à participer au match de Quidditch qui nous opposait à Gryffondor. Je me fis porter pâle. Non seulement, ça me permettait de passer un peu plus de temps sur l'Armoire car je comptais profiter du fait que toute l'école serait dans les gradins pour aller faire un tour dans la Réserve de la Bibliothèque. Mais en plus ça finirait de mettre sur la piste ces aveugles de Gryffons.

Jamais, ô grand jamais je ne manquerais un match, Potter le savait, comme je savais qu'il en était de même pour lui. Le Quidditch nous tenait à cœur à l'un comme à l'autre. Je lui laissais un nouvel indice.

Je croisais les doigts pour que ça lui saute aux yeux. Je savais que l'animosité qu'il me portait le guiderait. Je comptais sur lui pour convaincre Granger que j'étais un Mangemort et que j'avais une mission à accomplir. Car elle, tant qu'elle ne m'aurait pas pris en flagrant délit elle resterait aveugle, persuadée qu'il n'y avait aucun intérêt pour le Lord à m'envoyer à l'abattoir.

J'entendis la fureur de la foule qui embrasait le stade alors que je me dirigeais vers la forêt interdite. J'avais besoin de me dégourdir les pattes, je savais que Gryffondor avait gagné le match et ça, ajouté au reste me mettait mes nerfs plus qu'à vifs. J'étais toujours en équilibre sur un fil et mon veela malgré tout mon contrôle, vivait très mal le fait que j'étais en permanence sur le feu et le manque d'interaction avec sa compagne.

Il était temps pour lui comme pour moi de relâcher la bride. Je lui laissais le contrôle, le laissant faire ce que bon lui semblait alors que mon esprit humain s'accordait une pause bien méritée.

Je n'eus aucune idée du temps qu'il passa à chasser toutes sortes de créatures qui nichaient dans les bois. Je le laissais mener la chasse et sa joie de ne plus être entravé dans un corps d'homme me gagna. Quand il nous ramena à l'orée de la forêt, nous étions tout les deux étrangement détendus.

J'avais laissé mes vêtements d'humain non loin de la cabane de ce balourd d'Hagrid, c'est donc sous ma forme lupine que je prenais cette direction en évitant soigneusement de passer à proximité du saule cogneur qui trônait au milieu du Parc.

Soudainement, une de mes oreilles perçut un couinement qui me fit tourner la tête. Je flairais l'air de la nuit et une odeur bien connue atteignit mon museau. Avant que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour raisonner et brider ma bête, celle-ci martelait déjà le sol recouvert de neige de ses grosses pattes.

_Tu lui fais le moindre mal et tu ne reverras plus la surface ! C'est clair le loup ? M'exclamais-je revêche quand on arriva à proximité d'elle._

_Comme si de nous deux, c'était moi qui lui avait fait le plus de mal ! Répliqua-t-il sarcastique._

Je vécu la suite des évènements comme un spectateur et je compris la frustration qu'il devait ressentir quand c'était moi qui était aux commandes et que je n'écoutais pas ses conseils.

On s'approcha à pas de loup. Elle était assise à même la neige. Une petite flamme bleu flottait devant elle et devait diffuser une certaine chaleur puisqu'elle tendait ses mains dans sa direction. Elle avait le regard perdu dans le vague, regardant sans le voir le paysage qui s'étendait devant elle. Ses cheveux tombaient sur ses épaules alourdis par l'humidité de l'air ambiant.

On dut faire un bruit puisque brusquement elle tourna son visage vers nous. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupeur en nous voyant. On put voir la panique se refléter dans ses yeux, ce qui fit grogner la bête qui n'apprécia pas de voir sa compagne avoir peur de lui. Bien évidemment son grognement provoqua un mouvement de recul chez Granger.

_Ne grogne pas comme ça abruti ! Ne l'approche pas ! Elle va utiliser sa baguette et tu ne pourras pas nous défendre !_

Mais puisqu'il était aux commandes, il décida de n'en faire qu'à sa tête.

_On est son compagnon l'Humain ! Au plus profond d'elle, elle sait qu'on ne peut pas lui faire du mal._

On s'approcha donc d'elle. Doucement. Les yeux rivés aux siens. Guettant le moindre mouvement mais elle restait complètement figée. Son regard chocolatempli de peur mais également de curiosité. Elle nous parut minuscule comparée à notre taille quand on se tint à quelques mètres d'elle. On s'assit sur nos pattes arrière pendant quelques minutes avant que nos pattes avant ne s'affaissent et que l'on se retrouve couché dans la neige à la manière d'un sphinx.

_T'aurais pu éviter de te coucher comme un chien dans la neige ! C'est froid ! Lançais-je en sentant l'humidité glaciale pénétrer notre fourrure._

_La ferme l'Humain ! Je sais ce que je fais._

Il me força à me terrer au plus profond de son corps de Loup et j'avais beau lutter, je ne parvins pas à remonter à la surface. Je fus donc contraint de le regarder faire.

On resta totalement immobile mais on ne la quittait pas des yeux. On nota qu'elle avait les yeux rouges, gonflés et humides de larmes. Son odeur avait quelque peu changé, plus salée et âcre.

_Larmes et tristesse, m'informa le Loup._

_Pas besoin d'avoir quinze Aspics pour le deviner ! Répliquais-je cynique._

Elle nous regarda longtemps avant d'esquisser un geste. Lentement, elle approcha sa main tremblante de notre corps. À quelques centimètres de notre pelage elle se figea à nouveau et murmura doucement :

-Je n'ai jamais vu de créature comme toi ... Je suppose que tu viens de la forêt ...Tu es ... Tu es ... Imposant comme loup ... J'ai cru que tu étais un garou mais ta physionomie me prouve que non ... Tu n'es pas non plus un Animagus ... Alors qu'es-tu donc ?

Sans que je puisse intervenir, le Loup franchit les quelques centimètres qui nous séparaient d'elle, et frotta sa tête contre sa paume. Comme par magie ses doigts fins se refermèrent sur notre fourrure et tirèrent légèrement notre poil ce qui provoqua une série de frissons dans tout notre corps.

Sans m'en rendre compte, je fis, moi un Malfoy, le dos rond pour qu'elle continue de passer sa main sur notre corps de bête. On recherchait son contact apaisant, aussi bien la bête que l'homme. Et comme des mâles soumis on se mit à ronronner.

J'ignore combien de temps on passa avec elle. On se rapprocha encore plus, jusqu'à entourer son corps entre nos pattes pour la protéger du froid et du vent de Novembre.

-Je crois qu'Hagrid ignore ton existence sinon ça ferait bien longtemps que tu serais soumis à ses bons soins ...

En entendant ses mots, un jappement d'indignation nous échappa. Moi à l'idée d'être prisonnier des grosses mains de ce balourd et le Loup offusqué qu'elle puisse penser qu'une créature telle que lui aurait besoin de quelqu'un ...

À _par elle bien sûr, me souffla-t-il._

Je ne relevais pas et me concentrais sur les mots qui sortaient de sa jolie bouche.

Jolie bouche ?

-Ne t'inquiètes pas je ne lui dirais pas que tu arpentes la forêt. J'emporterais ce secret dans la tombe, reprit-elle un peu moqueuse.

Le silence de la nuit s'installa, nous englobant dans une bulle de paix où les considérations extérieures n'avaient pas lieux d'être. Quand on la sentit frissonner contre nous, le Loup lui donna un petit coup de museau dans le cou qui lui fit relever les yeux vers nous et lui désigna d'un signe de tête le château.

Elle suivit notre mouvement et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres pleines :

-Oh ! Je vois. Tu veux que je rentre ... Je n'en ai pas trop envie ... Mais tu as raison ... Si Rusard m'attrape je vais avoir des problèmes.

Elle se releva et épousseta sa cape pour faire tomber la neige qui s'y était accrochée. Elle tendit lentement sa main vers notre museau et le caressa d'une manière que mon Loup trouva sensuelle :

-Merci, murmura-t-elle. Tu as été un parfait compagnon ce soir ... Si seulement les humains pouvaient être pareil le monde tournerait sûrement plus rond ... J'espère te revoir un jour ... Sinon je te souhaite le meilleur.

Elle nous gratouilla derrière les oreilles une dernière fois avant de laisser retomber sa main et de tourner les talons. On la regarda disparaître tranquillement dans l'obscurité de la nuit avant que mon veela ne s'exprime :

_Je veux que tu la suives et que tu t'assures qu'elle rentre sans encombre dans la Tour._

Je ne pris pas la peine de répondre. Évidemment que je m'assurerais qu'elle rentre sans problème. J'avais beau haïr ce qu'elle était, je n'en étais pas moins fait pour la protéger. C'était viscéral. C'était ma mission et malheureusement pour moi, je commençais à l'apprécier.

_**.**_

_**0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**_

_**.**_

Dans les jours qui suivirent je me sentais un peu plus léger. Je ne cherchais pas à comprendre d'où me venait cette sensation en refusant d'associer Granger à réconfort.

Je repris de plus belle mes efforts pour réparer cette putain d'Armoire. Je vivais presque dans la Salle Sur Demande, je n'allais plus en cours pour essayer d'avancer, je passais mes nuits à déchiffrer des grimoires à la lueur de ma baguette planqué dans la bibliothèque.

Des cernes noires se dessinaient sous mes yeux, ma peau déjà pale était comme transparente. Je devenais squelettique depuis que je ne pratiquais plus le Quidditch et le peu de nourriture que j'absorbais ne suffisait pas à me maintenir à un poids à peu près normal.

Et bientôt la sensation de bien-être (tout à fait relatif quand même) s'estompa et finit par disparaître, achevant ainsi de me mettre à la limite de la rupture une fois de plus.

Ce qui me fit franchir la ligne, ce fut une conversation à la table des Gryffondors que mes oreilles captèrent :

-Tu vas à la soirée de Slughorn ce soir ? Demanda Granger à une des jumelles Patil.

-Pas d'invitation ... J'aimerais y aller, il me semble que ça sera vraiment bien ... Tu y vas toi, non ?

-Oui, j'ai rendez-vous avec Cormac à huit heures, nous irons à la fête ensemble.

-Cormac ? McLaggen ?

-Exactement, celui qui a presque obtenu le poste de gardien de Gryffondor.

-Tu sors avec lui alors ?

-Oh oui, tu ne le savais pas ?

Je perdis le fil de la conversation, totalement submergé par la rage. Je quittais précipitamment la Grande Salle, mon corps tremblait sous l'effet de la colère et d'une douleur sans nom qui n'avait rien à voir avec la Magie Noire contre laquelle je luttais tous les jours. Je m'égarais dans le château, je luttais contre ma bête pour la première fois depuis longtemps :

_Laisse-moi sortir ! Hurlait-elle à mon égard. Elle est à moi !_

_Non ! Elle ne nous appartient pas ! C'est une Sang ... Née-Moldue elle n'est pas pour nous !_

_Tu délires l'Humain ! C'est notre Élue. Elle doit devenir notre compagne !_

_Non ! C'est toi qui délires. La protéger, OK. L'avoir pour compagne ne fait pas partie du contrat !_

_Contrat ? Quel contrat ? Tu es lié à elle, tout comme moi, corps et âme. On la protégera jusqu'à notre mort et même au delà ! Jamais je n'accepterais une autre qu'elle à mes côtés !_

Je le bâillonnais et le renvoyais dans les profondeurs de mon corps et de mon esprit pour ne pas perdre le contrôle. Il était clairement hors de question que je me laisse influencer par un animal ! Granger resterait _Sa_ compagne, je ne pouvais pas lutter contre ça mais jamais elle ne saurait le rôle que je tiens dans sa vie. Je la protégerais de loin et sûrement pas en faisant d'elle _Ma_ compagne. Mais mon veela ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et cet abruti me répéta en boucle qu'elle était à nous, qu'elle porterait ses enfants que je le veuille ou non ... etc

_Bien sûr, de toute façon toi à part : Nourrir. Se reproduire et protéger. C'est tout ce qui t'intéresse espèce d'animal sans cervelle !_

Je passais la journée dans la forêt. Oubliant les cours, l'Armoire, les vacances qui approchaient à grands pas et qui me rapprochaient de mon rapport. Je le laissais aux commandes de notre corps. Depuis notre contact rapproché avec Granger, il s'était apaisé comme s'il s'était repu d'elle mais les mots entendus plus tôt l'avaient mis dans une rage folle. J'avais pourtant un meilleur contrôle sur lui mais là, la force de ses sentiments me mit au bord du burn out.

À la nuit tombée je rentrais au château avec une idée en tête.

J'avais fini par céder à mon veela pour qu'il me fiche la paix. C'est ainsi que je me retrouvais à 23 heures en train d'essayer d'infiltrer la soirée de Slughorn. J'étais tellement concentré sur mon objectif que je ne sentis, ni n'entendis Rusard qui s'approchait. C'est seulement quand il me saisit par l'oreille que je percutais en lâchant un grognement plutôt agressif.

-Tiens, tiens ... Il va falloir que vous ayez une bonne raison pour être en dehors de votre dortoir à cette heure-ci, sale morveux !

-Lâchez-moi, sale Cracmol ! Je suis invité à la soirée du Professeur Slughorn, je suis simplement en retard.

-On va vérifier ça, me lança-t-il soupçonneux.

Il me traîna par le bras jusqu'au bureau du professeur de potions, ce qui ne manqua pas d'irriter profondément mon compagnon à quatre pattes qui me projeta des images mentales pour le moins explicites de ce qu'il comptait faire au concierge si celui-ci s'avisait encore une fois de poser ses sales mains sur nous.

Je le sentais à fleur de peau ce soir.

-Professeur Slughorn ? J'ai découvert ce garçon rodant dans les couloirs. Il prétend avoir été invité à votre fête et être en retard. Est-ce vrai ? Demanda Rusard de l'espoir plein la voix à l'idée d'avoir épinglé un élève.

Je me dégageai de l'emprise du concierge et jouait la carte de l'envie pour justifier mon comportement en espérant que ce narcissique de Slughorn relèverait la flatterie sous jacente à mes propos.

-Bien, je n'es pas été invité. J'essayais d'entrer de force, heureux ?

-Vous allez avoir des ennuis. Le Directeur a interdit les promenades nocturnes dans le château sauf permission spéciale, ce que vous n'avez pas !

-Ça ira Argus, ça ira, le coupa Slughorn. C'est Noël, nous oublierons de le punir pour cette fois. Tu peux rester Drago.

J'adressais un grand sourire à cet imbécile de professeur et le remerciais pour sa générosité. J'engageais une conversation flatteuse pour lui tout en laissant mes sens lupins affleurer à la surface pour repérer l'objet de ma convoitise et calmer mon poilu.

Mon odorat fut saturé par l'odeur de tous les humains de la pièce et je retins à grand peine un éternuement. Je balayais la pièce du regard et captais rapidement une touffe de cheveux bruns qui disparaissait derrière un voilage et quelques mètres plus loin, le Cormac en question qui cherchait des yeux sa cavalière. Un sourire satisfait s'étira sur mes lèvres que je ne pu dissimuler tant ma bête était satisfaite.

Et ce fut là une erreur puisque immédiatement je sentis le regard ébène de mon parrain sur moi. Je portais mon attention sur lui et une lueur de peur traversa ses iris en même temps qu'il s'avançait vers moi.

-Je voudrais dire un mot à Drago, lança-t-il soudainement.

-Voyons Severus, c'est Noël ne soyez pas trop dur, intervint Slugorn.

-Je suis le Directeur de sa Maison. Je déciderais donc à quel point être dur ou pas, répliqua sèchement la terreur des cachots.

Il se saisit de mon bras et me poussa en direction de la sortie.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Ne criez pas … J'avais promis une rencontre … J'ai juste omis de dire que ce ne serait pas celle que vous attendiez … ^^**_

_**La vraie, celle d'humain à humain est pour bientôt.**_

_**Alors avez-vous aimé ? Je dois dire que le tome 6 ma donné beaucoup de fil à retordre … Imaginez la vie de Drago dans ce tome-ci a été compliqué du fait de sa mission. J'espère que ça vous a plu.**_

_**La semaine prochaine, Severus entre en scène et met les pieds dans le plat. Drago rencontrera Voldemort et risque d'y laisser quelques plumes …**_

_**Je n'en dis pas plus.**_

_**A vous de jouez !**_

_**Place aux rar's :**_

_**Elisa D : Merci beaucoup pour tes messages !**_

_**Praxagora : De tout cœur Merci ! Je suis contente que tu adhères au concept ! Et comme je le répète à chaque fois, leur relation ne démarrera pas tout de suite. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre t'aura plu !**_

_**Hp-Drago : Merci ! Ca m'a toujours intrigué que Drago fasse autant de trucs nuls pour tenter de tuer Dumbledore … Je suis sûre qu'il l'a fait exprès ! Merci en tout cas de ton message. A bientôt.**_

_**Miss Furba : Ha ha ! Tu es bien la seule à avoir remarqué cette petite phrase destinée à Harry … Disons que le survivant en question s'en souviendra … plus tard ou peut-être trop tard ^^ ! La fic est classée M pour une bonne raison. Perso je n'aime pas quand les auteurs changent leur rating en cours de route. Le début est soft mais la suite n'est pas faite du même bois. Citrons très citronnés en vue, totalement déconseillé aux mineurs.**_

_**Guest : Merci !**_

_**Viviwi : Merci de tes messages ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise.**_

_**Iliana : Merci d'avoir laissé une trace de ton passage ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu.**_

_**Kalymerho : Alors alors alors ? Ca t'as plu ? C'est différent des Chroniques hein ?!**_


	9. Prise de conscience

_**Hey hey !**_

_**Nouveau chapitre en ligne … Merci à vous de me suivre et de me soutenir comme vous le faite ! Vous êtes géniales !**_

_**Et puisque certaines d'entre vous m'ont posé la question : Oui le loup de Drago est inspiré de Twilight … Soyons clair, je déteste le canon vampirique décrit par cependant j'ai un gros faible pour la team loup ( surtout Paul, Sam et Quil ) Sérieusement … entre vous et moi, si je devais choisir entre un cadavre ambulant, glacé et bouffant des lapins … Et un loup viril, chaud comme un radiateur et faisant l'amour comme un bête …**_

_**Je prends le loup sans hésitation ^^ **_

_**Bref … Trêves de bavardages inutiles … **_

_**Bonne lecture ! **_

_**.  
.**_

_Précédemment : Drago s'est introduit dans la soirée de Slughorn mais se fait épinglé par Severus …_

_**.  
.**_

_**Chapitre 8 : Prise de conscience.**_

.

.

Mon parrain me fit entrer dans la première salle de classe qui se présenta devant nous et scella la porte avant de commencer son sermon :

-Puis-je savoir à quoi tu joues Drago ?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, lui répondis-je innocemment.

-Ne te fous pas de moi. J'ignore ce qui t'arrives mais ce n'est pas toi ! Tout d'abord il y a eu le malencontreux accident nasal de Potter en début d'année et puis le mystérieux attentat contre Miss Bell ! Je te rappel que tu as une mission et tu ne peux pas te permettre d'échouer ! Parce que si tu es expulsé ...

Bien. Mes tentatives n'étaient donc pas passées inaperçues.

-Je n'ai rien à voir avec ça, d'accord ?!

Un furieux battement de cœur atteignit soudainement mes oreilles sensibles accompagné d'une odeur boisée.

Parfait, Potter écoutait donc aux portes. Décidément j'avais enfin un peu de chance. Il était temps que ce griffy de malheur ouvre les yeux.

-J'espère que c'est vrai, parce que les deux étaient maladroits et idiots. Tu es déjà suspecté d'y avoir participé, reprit sèchement mon parrain.

De mieux en mieux. Mon parrain jouait double jeu. Et plus le temps passait plus j'étais persuadé que le parfait petit Mangemort n'était pas si noir que ça mais bien gris clair. En bref mes instincts de serpent et de veela me poussaient à placer sa loyauté envers le Phénix.

-Qui me suspecte ? Demandais-je pour la forme mais ma question demeura sans réponse tandis qu'il me passait au scanner de son regard. Pour la dernière fois, je n'ai rien fait ok ? Cette Bell doit avoir un ennemi que personne ne connaît ... Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je sais ce que je fais, je ne suis pas stupide !

Subitement, je sentis une poussée dans mon esprit que je contrais avec facilité. Les pouvoirs de mon statut d'hybride faisaient que mes pensées étaient gardées derrière un mur infranchissable même pour un maître en Légilimencie comme lui. J'avais berné Voldemort tout l'été, ce n'était pas lui qui franchirait le mur.

-Ah ... Cette chère tata Bella t'a enseigné l'occlumencie à ce que je vois. Quelles pensées essayes-tu de cacher Drago ?

-Je ne cache rien. Je ne veux pas que tu t'en mêles !

-C'est la raison pour laquelle tu m'as esquivé depuis le début de l'année ? Tu crains que j'interfère dans ta mission ? ... Tu te rends compte que quiconque ne se serait pas présenter à mon bureau après que je le lui ai répété d'y venir ...

C'était vrai. J'avais délibérément ignoré ses injonctions. Mais j'avais d'autre chat à fouetter et subir les conseils de quelqu'un, quand bien même il serait mon parrain, qui ignorait tout de ma situation n'était pas dans mes plans.

-Mets-moi une retenue ! Dénonce-moi à Dumbledore !

Je lui lançais délibérément une perche.

-Tu sais parfaitement que je ne ferais ni l'un ni l'autre. J'essaie de t'aider. J'ai juré à ta mère de te protéger. J'ai fait le Serment Inviolable Drago !

Et merde !

Putain, comme si j'avais besoin de ça ! Ma vie était un bordel sans nom. J'étais pris sous un feu croisé, au milieu d'un no man's land boueux et rempli de cadavres.

Comme si en plus de tout j'avais besoin d'un ange gardien. Mais j'avais fait une erreur en sous estimant ma mère. Elle avait senti un changement chez moi, ça ne lui avait pas échappé chez Madame Guipure. Je l'avais esquivé volontairement ce qui avait certainement du lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. Elle avait donc fait avec ses moyens en plaçant ma sécurité entre les mains de mon parrain en qui elle avait une totale confiance.

-On dirait que tu vas devoir le rompre alors parce que je n'ai pas besoin de ta protection. C'est ma mission. Le Maître me l'a donné, j'ai un plan et il va fonctionner !

Enfin ça, je pouvais juste l'espérer.

-Quel est ton plan ?

-Ce n'est pas tes affaires !

-Je pourrais t'aider ...

-J'ai toute l'aide dont j'ai besoin, merci je ne suis pas seul !

-Tu étais certainement tout seul ce soir, ce qui était extrêmement idiot, errant dans les couloirs sans protection. Ce sont des erreurs élémentaires ...

J'avais tout ce qu'il me fallait pour me défendre. Une magie plus forte, un animal doté d'un instinct quasi-infaillible... mais ça je ne pouvais pas lui dire. Je devais trouver une parade.

-Crabbe et Goyle seraient avec moi si tu ne les avais pas mis en retenue !

-Si tes amis ont l'intention d'obtenir leurs Aspics en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ils devront travailler plus dur qu'auparav...

-Pour quoi faire ? Le coupais-je. La Défense Contre les Forces du Mal c'est une plaisanterie ! Comme si on avait besoin de se protéger contre la Magie Noire !

On avait tous été élevés dedans. On la pratiquait depuis que l'on était en âge de tenir une baguette. Bien évidemment que ces abrutis sans cervelle ne se foulaient pas dans cette matière.

-C'est un jeu qui est essentiel pour réussir Drago ! Où crois-tu que j'aurais été toutes ces années, si je n'avais pas su comment jouer ! Tu es imprudent si tu places ta confiance dans des amis comme Crabbe et Goyle ...

Il me prend vraiment pour un abruti on dirait ! Il me croit aussi décérébré que ces deux gorilles. Mais au moins il m'offre une porte de sortie que je n'aurais jamais osé tenter sans ces paroles.

-Tu veux voler ma gloire !

-Tu parles comme un enfant ! Je peux comprendre que la capture et l'emprisonnement de ton père ...

Ces quelques mots me mirent moi, l'humain, dans une colère noire. Je braquais mon regard que je savais jaunâtre et meurtrier sur lui.

Il ne savait rien ! Il échafaudait des hypothèses brinquebalantes sans queue ni tête. Il ignorait tout de moi, de ce que je vivais, de ce que je subissais au jour le jour. Je me dégageais de son emprise violement, le corps tremblant d'une fureur mal dissimulée.

Je quittais la pièce avec une seule idée en tête.

Courir. Vite et loin.

Loin de cette vie, loin de tout.

Échapper pour quelques instants à toute cette merde dans laquelle j'étais en train de me noyer.

J'eus à peine le nez dehors que mes vêtements se déchirèrent. Je ne sentis pas la douleur. Je passais à ma forme lupine sans transition. J'atterrissais sur mes pattes et m'élançais.

Cette nuit j'avais besoin d'oublier.

Oublier que demain, je rentrais au Manoir, que j'allais devoir justifier le retard qu'avait pris la mission, que ma Mère était en danger, que mon parrain soupçonnait quelque chose, que mon père croupissait en prison, que j'étais un Mangemort, que les Dieux du Ciel m'avait oublié, que la corde qui était passée autour de mon cou se resserrait inexorablement et que je ne pouvais rien y faire.

_**.**_

_**O0O0O0O0O0O0O0**_

_**.**_

Quand j'arrivais au Manoir, je ressentis immédiatement la chape de plomb qui planait au dessus de la demeure. J'y pénétrais la peur au ventre. Quelque chose de maléfique suintait des murs, me rentrait sous la peau et faisait frissonner mon veela.

Le fauteuil majestueux qui trônait au milieu de la grande salle à manger me renseigna mieux que n'importe quoi. Mon Maître avait élu domicile chez moi, enfin chez lui maintenant. Je m'enfermais dans ma chambre et m'attelais à ignorer les décharges de Magie Noire qui transperçaient mon corps de part en part et qui faisaient se tapir ma bête et me brûlaient les entrailles.

Je fus convoqué devant mon Maître quelques jours après mon retour. Je barricadais mon esprit avec le peu de force que je pouvais mobiliser en espérant qu'il ne franchirait pas mes défenses. Je me retrouvais à la barre des accusés, plié en deux devant Lui avec dans mon dos une flopée de Mangemorts qui n'espéraient qu'une chose, assister en direct à la chute du dernier Malfoy en course.

-Drago, relève-toi, commença mielleusement Voldemort.

Je m'exécutais tout en briefant ma bête.

_Si tu tiens à notre vie le Loup, tu te tiens tranquille ! Quoi qu'il se passe tu n'interviens pas. Prépare-toi à la douleur._

Il ne prit pas la peine de me répondre mais remua de façon à me faire savoir qu'il avait reçu le message.

-Alors, comment se passe ta mission ?

-Elle est en bonne voie Maître.

-C'est étrange Drago. Vois-tu je pensais que la phase d'essais aurait débuté pour Noël ... Est-ce le cas ?

-Non Maître. L'Armoire est dotée d'une magie complexe que j'ai du mal à maîtriser.

Ma réponse provoqua quelques rires gras dans mon dos qui se turent quand Voldemort reprit la parole :

-Peut-être que tu n'y consacres pas tout tes efforts ... Aurais-tu besoin de motivation Drago ?

-Non Maître.

-Je n'en suis pas si sûr. Endoloris !

La douleur s'insinua en moi. Dans chaque membre, mes os furent comme broyés, ma peau me brûlait autant que si j'avais été plongé dans la lave. Tout s'arrêta subitement, le marbre du sol refroidissait ma peau et je vis le bord de la cape noire de mon Maître passer devant mes yeux qui luttaient pour rester ouverts.

-Dois-je te rappeler les conséquences d'un échec Drago ?

Je fis un simple signe de tête en guise de réponse.

-J'espère donc ne plus entendre parler d'accident à Pré-Au-Lard. Parce qu'au cas où tu penserais pouvoir me doubler, sache que j'ai des yeux et surtout des oreilles partout. Même à Poudlard Drago ... Endoloris !

Mes entrailles se dissolvaient sous l'effet de l'acide. La bile remonta dans ma gorge, envahit ma bouche. Je serrais les dents sous l'effet des convulsions dues à la douleur et le contenu de mon estomac s'échappa par mes narines causant une toux violente qui déchira mes poumons. Le liquide nauséeux coula dans mon cou, se répandit sur le marbre froid sur lequel mon corps brisé reposait.

-Légilimens !

La poussée mentale enfonça mes défenses. Elles s'étirèrent comme de la pâte, s'effilochèrent mais ne cédèrent pas. Mon veela s'était jeté dans la bataille au bon moment pour nous sauver la mise. L'esprit animal s'était placé derrière mes défenses pour les renforcer et protéger mes pensées humaines. Même si mes barrières avaient cédées, il n'aurait pas eu accès aux informations. Il aurait eu conscience de sentiments primaires et bestiaux, mais aucunes pensées distinctes n'auraient filtré de ce brouillard.

-Ton esprit est bien gardé Drago, constata mon Maître en se mettant à ma hauteur alors que j'étais haletant à ses pieds. J'espère pour toi que ce sera toujours le cas, murmura-t-il menaçant à mon oreille.

Il se releva et retourna s'asseoir sur son trône en faisant virevolter sa cape.

-Débarrassez-moi de ça !

Deux paires de bras me saisirent et me balancèrent dans le couloir. Je glissais sur le marbre et finissais ma course sur un angle de mur qui acheva de me mettre K.O.

_**.**_

_**O0O0O0O0O0O0**_

_**.**_

Je passais le reste des vacances à me terrer dans ma chambre. Ma mère n'était que l'ombre d'elle même et souffrait de ne plus être maîtresse en sa demeure. J'avais hâte de retourner à Poudlard. Même ma bête se faisait discrète.

Le mois de janvier fila à toute vitesse. Je séchais de nombreux cours, ce qui me valut une nouvelle fois d'être convoqué chez mon parrain. J'ignorais l'ordre et poursuivais ma réparation. J'avais réussi à réparer le passage. Le sort fourni par Barjow fut on ne peut plus efficace même si j'avais mis plusieurs mois à le faire sortir de ma baguette. Il faut croire que ma résistance à la douleur avait augmenté.

Maintenant je m'épuisais à faire disparaître des objets. Je commençais avec de petites choses. Je mis plus d'une semaine pour passer d'un vif d'or à une pomme. Cette dernière fut plutôt coriace et me mettait les nerfs à vifs. Je n'avais plus le temps de laisser sortir mon compagnon, il se sentait de plus en plus à l'étroit dans mon corps et souvent mes yeux viraient au jaunâtre. Je passais mes jours et mes nuits dans la Salle sur Demande ne me préoccupant plus de Granger, ce qui ajoutait au désarroi de mon Loup.

Je ne pris même pas la peine de m'inscrire aux cours de transplanage. Je savais déjà le faire même si je n'avais pas mon permis. Par contre, j'étais dans l'obligation d'aller faire quelques recherches à la Bibliothèque. Je devais trouver le moyen de faire disparaître des corps animés. Ce qui était beaucoup plus complexe.

Au détour d'un rayonnage consacré à la magie noire mineure qui ne m'apportait aucune réponse, je perçus la voix haute perchée de ma Gryffondor. Je ne résistais pas à écouter ce qu'elle disait d'autant plus que j'avais remarqué qu'elle était souvent seule. Il devait y avoir des tensions chez les Gryffons.

-Je n'ai trouvé aucune explication sur ce que font les Horcruxes, disait-elle à Potter. Pas une seule. J'ai été dans la section interdite et même dans les plus horribles livres de potions ... rien. Tout ce que j'ai pu trouver c'est quelques lignes dans l'introduction de _Magie la plus Noire_ « à propos de l'Horcruxe, la plus maléfique des inventions magiques, nous ne pouvons rien dire ». Pourquoi le mentionner alors ?

Horcruxe ?

Où avais-je déjà entendu ce nom ?

Je me mis à réfléchir intensément …

Mais oui ! Le bureau interdit de mon Père … Ce petit livre noir avec une couverture de cuir …

Avec qui mon Père discutait-il de ça ? … Ma mère ? Non … Bellatrix ! Bien sûr ! Les deux bras droits …

Je me souviens avec difficulté de l'échange qui datait au moins d'une dizaine d'années et n'étais pas sûr que mon souvenir soit le reflet exact de ce que j'avais entendu.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_-Alors comme ça le Maître t'en a confié un ? Lança hargneusement ma tante._

_-J'ignore ce dont il s'agit Bella !_

_Elle rit. Hystérique, comme à son habitude._

_-Mon cher Lucius, tu es d'un pathétique ! Tu tiens là un horcruxe ! Ce livre et d'autres objets le rendent invulnérable et immortel ! Tu a intérêt à le cacher et correctement ! Parce que quand il reviendra …_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Je ne savais pas pourquoi les Gryffons cherchaient des informations concernant ce truc, mais c'était mauvais, très mauvais. Et mon instinct me soufflait que ça avait à voir avec ce qui me servait de Maître. Je ne serais pas étonné qu'il se soit servi de ce type de magie pour se rendre immortel, d'où son retour parmi les vivants.

Je gardais cette information dans un coin de mon esprit et continuais mes recherches au grand damne de mon Loup qui rêvait de rester à proximité de _sa _compagne.

C'est dans la Réserve que je trouvais ce que je cherchais. L'incantation pour faire disparaître les corps animés était d'une complexité mortelle. J'étais à présent certain que Voldemort était persuadé de mon échec. Cette mission était mon suicide. Alors soit j'échouais à réparer l'Armoire et je me faisais Avada Kedavrisé, soit je réussissais et mon Maître se poserait des questions sur mes capacités magiques.

Ce type de sort ne pouvait pas être exécuté par n'importe quel sorcier. Une grande maîtrise de la Magie était nécessaire pour canaliser l'énergie suffisante à produire un tel enchantement. Il fallait d'abord vider son esprit de toute pensée, visualiser le corps mobile, en l'occurrence je me servais d'un petit oiseau, et prononcer « Armonia Necteri Passus » en le projetant mentalement vers le lieu souhaité. Je visualisais donc l'Armoire dans l'arrière-boutique de chez Barjow et Burke.

Fin Mars, je réussi à envoyer le piaf à bonne destination au prix d'un effort mental qui me laissa haletant avec un mal de crâne à m'en taper la tête contre les murs. Et encore, la force mentale de mon Loup m'avait donné un coup de main. Je n'osais pas imaginer les conséquences physiques quand je passerais à un corps plus gros.

Je devenais jour après jour de plus en plus livide, les efforts magiques que me demandait cette putain de mission me bouffaient de l'intérieur. Et sans mon veela pour me donner des forces, ça faisait bien longtemps que j'aurais dû abandonner. Une nouvelle m'amena cependant un léger sourire aux lèvres. J'appris lors d'un petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle que la Belette était à l'infirmerie.

Je laissais traîner mes oreilles en direction de la table des Gryffons pour glaner quelques informations.

Mon plan avait comme prévu foiré, mais pas dans le sens que j'imaginais.

Je me doutais bien que Slughorn, ne ferait pas parvenir la bouteille empoisonnée à Dumbledore. Ça aurait été idiot de ne pas comprendre que cet homme voulait pour lui les meilleurs choses, et une bouteille de vin de cerise, vieillie en fût de chêne de vingt ans d'âge était quelque chose qu'il ne donnerait pas.

Je comptais donc sur le fait qu'il boirait lui même un verre, envoyant ainsi un message à Dumbledore et son bras armé en la personne de Potter. Mais je ne savais pas comment Weasley s'était envoyé un verre. Grâce à lui, j'eu un sourire pour la première fois depuis de nombreux mois. La suite de l'aventure me fit un peu moins rire puisque Potter en grand héros, lui colla d'après les commérages, un bézoard dans la bouche et lui sauva la vie.

Dommage, un rouquin de moins sur Terre ne m'aurait pas fait de mal.

_**.**_

_**0O0O0O0O0O0O**_

_**.**_

Quelques jours après, alors que je me dirigeais vers la Salle sur Demande, mes sens me firent savoir que j'étais suivi. Je fis mine de rien et continuais ma route en tentant d'identifier les odeurs de mes poursuivants.

Moisi et ... beignets ?

Renfermé et ... pâte à crêpe ?

Étrange.

Au détour d'un couloir, je me cachais dans un renfoncement derrière une statue et attendais baguette à la main. Des chuchotements me parvinrent qui ressemblaient à une chamaillerie.

-Maître Potter m'a ordonné de suivre le neveu bien aimé de ma Maîtresse ! Lança une voix couinante et désagréable que j'identifiais comme étant celle de Kreattur, l'elfe de mon défunt cousin.

-Dobby aime beaucoup Harry Potter. Dobby trouvera avant Kreattur ce que fait Drago Malfoy ! Dobby ne veut pas décevoir Harry Potter ...

Les voix nasillardes s'estompèrent alors que les deux elfes continuaient leur chemin. Je restais caché, analysant ce que je venais d'entendre.

Ainsi Potter avait chargé deux elfes de me filer ... Intelligent de sa part. C'était forcément son idée, Granger n'aurait jamais demandé à des elfes de travailler ... L'Élu de Dumbledore avait donc des doutes très marqués à mon égard ... Il voulait découvrir ce qu'était ma mission et j'espérais qu'il y arriverait auquel cas je devrais me résoudre à la réussir, révélant ainsi ma condition aux yeux de mon … Maître.

Les elfes ne me lâchèrent pas d'une semelle pendant plus d'une semaine. Ils me virent pénétrer à de nombreuses reprises dans la Salle sur Demande où était cachée l'Armoire. Pour rendre le processus encore moins discret, je m'assurais les services de Crabbe et Goyle. Je savais qu'ils étaient une partie des yeux et des oreilles du Lord entre les murs de Poudlard, je soupçonnais Blaise, Pansy et Théodore d'en être une autre mais au contraire des deux décérébrés eux au moins étaient discrets.

Je postais donc ces deux abrutis devant les portes de la Salle du septième étage camouflés sous les traits d'élèves de premières années grâce au Polynectar que j'avais volé dans la réserve de Slughorn en début d'année. Ils avaient pour ordre de laisser tomber leurs règles métalliques dès que quelqu'un approchait.

Je faisais d'une pierre deux coups. Je devenais aussi discret qu'un troupeau d'hippogryphe pour les elfes et je contentais les attentes de mon Maître en incluant dans mes plans ses espions.

À plusieurs reprises alors que j'étais dans la salle, les bruits de chute des règles attirèrent mon attention et amena dans mon corps un profond sentiment de satisfaction. J'en arrivais à vouloir que Potter me démasque.

La fatigue pesait trop sur mon corps et je me décharnais à vue d'œil. Même mon veela ne m'était plus d'aucune utilité, affaibli autant que ma part humaine par la Magie Noire qui bouffait notre corps de l'intérieur. Le poison nous affaiblissait et rendait mon Loup de plus en plus nerveux.

L'année continuait d'avancer et le piège se refermait autour de moi. J'étais pris dans un filet du Diable et plus je me débattais plus je m'y enfonçais. Mon esprit ne suivait plus et je recevais des lettres de plus en plus menaçantes de Greyback dans lesquelles, il parlait du parfum enchanteur du corps de ma mère.

Cette nouvelle me fit perdre les pédales. J'avais peur pour elle, seule au Manoir, entourée de Mangemorts, à l'image du loup-garou qui se croyait maître chez moi et qui s'invitait dans le lit de ma mère. Je la savais impuissante à repousser leurs avances, comme moi elle n'avait pas le choix et je la soupçonnais d'être engluée dans un chantage dont l'enjeu était ma vie ou ma sécurité.

Je me réfugiais dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde où au moins je savais que je serais tranquille. La douleur physique et mentale que j'endurais depuis des mois fit céder le barrage.

J'étais assailli par des nausées qui me brulaient l'œsophage. Je ne cherchais même pas à refouler mes larmes, elles coulaient sans que je ne puisse rien y faire. Ma respiration était saccadée, je cherchais l'air comme si j'étais sur le point de m'asphyxié.

Un drogué en manque n'aurait pas eu meilleur allure que moi. J'avais envie d'un ailleurs meilleur qui n'était qu'utopie.

Je m'effondrais comme un gosse.

J'étais pris au piège. Qu'importe ce que je ferais, dans tout les cas je payerai pour mes actes.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Chapitre un peu plus court que les autres … Mais le tome 6 est très difficile à scinder de par sa complexité. Et puis ne vous inquiétez pas … Une fois n'est pas coutume. **_

_**Comme vous l'aurez peut-être remarqué … Le texte entre Sev et Drago est tiré de l'œuvre de JKR. Je l'ai respecté à la virgule près … Cependant nombre d'entre vous attendait ce passage … Je vous promets que Sev' aura un rôle à jouer … Plus tard !**_

_**Dans le prochain épisode … La très attendue confrontation Harry-Drago dans les toilettes de Mimi Geingnarde …**_

_**ET la première vraie rencontre Drago-Hermione !**_

_**A la semaine prochaine les p'tits loups !**_

_**Place aux rar's :**_

_**Praxagora : Tu attendais Severus … Alors qu'en as-tu pensé ? Et Voldemort ? Merci en tout cas de ton message !**_

_**Elowynee : Alors ces partiels ? Contente de ton travail ? J'espère t'avoir porter chance ^^ ! Merci de ton message ! Je croise les doigts pour toi !**_

_**Izzie Jenkins : Merci ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise !**_

_**Harry : Merci de ton soutien ! Je ne pensais vraiment pas que cette histoire plairait. Après tout … tout le monde connaît déjà l'histoire. Tu attendais la soirée de Slughorn et j'aurais aimé la détaillée plus avant cependant Drago n'y fait qu'une brève apparition dans l'œuvre originale donc je ne pouvais pas faire ce que je voulais. J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu !**_

_**Elsar : Merci ! Du fond du cœur merci ! Je suis contente que tu adhères à mon concept complètement dingue de réécrire la trame du POV de Drago. J'espère que cette suite t'a plu !**_

_**Iliana : Alors que penses-tu de la confrontation avec Sev' ? Et non sev' ne sait pas encore qui est la compagne de drago mais ça va venir. J'espère que ça ta plu !**_

_**Kalymerho : Je suis contente que tu ai aimé ! C'est très différent des Chroniques, un peu moins sombre. C'est vrai que certains chapitres sont un peu longs mais je respecte la trame et je m'y tiens. J'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu !Et merci de ton soutien !**_

_**Hp-Drago : Merci je suis contente que la rencontre avec le loup t'ai plu !**_

_**Helia H : Je suis contente que ça te plaise autant ! J'ai du beaucoup réfléchir pour le tome 6 ! C'est excellent si tu trouves que ça passe « crème » ^^ ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant !**_

_**Chupeechan : Oui tu présumes bien … Ron a fourré sa langue dans la bouche de cette lavande et Hermione avait besoin de réfléchir … Le loup l'a bien aidé d'une certaine façon et la consolé mieux que ne l'a fait Harry. Petit spoiler rien que pour toi … En effet la rencontre Drago-Hermione se fera à l'infirmerie après le sectumsempra ! Bonne semaine !**_


	10. Reculer pour mieux sauter

_**Bonjour les loulous !**_

_**Je tiens à remercier Aësalys pour ses corrections … Sans elle, cette fiction ne serait pas ce qu'elle est !**_

_**Au programme aujourd'hui … Le fameux Sectumsempra ( pour être honnête je balise de poster ce chapitre … ), la rencontre d'humain à humain et la mort de Dumbledore ! Programme chargé non ?**_

_**Bonne lecture ! On se retrouve en bas.**_

_**.  
.**_

_**Précédemment : Drago se trouve dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde…**_

_**.**_

_**Chapitre 9 : Reculer pour mieux sauter …**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Les larmes m'étouffaient. Elles coulaient librement sur mon visage émacié. Je ne pouvais plus respirer. Cette sensation d'avoir un étau m'enserrant la poitrine me faisait paniquer. Je ne contrôlais plus rien.

Ni mon corps.

Ni mon esprit.

Ce mec qui me faisait face dans le miroir … Ce n'était pas moi. Juste une pâle imitation … Décharnée, fatiguée, dépassé par tout ce qui se passait. Je n'en pouvais plus … Je voulais que tout ça s'arrête … Je voulais redevenir moi-même…

Mon corps se mit à trembler sans que je ne puisse le contrôler. Une nausée me tordit l'estomac et son contenu remonta dans ma gorge. J'eu à peine le temps de me pencher au dessus d'un lavabo ébréché et crasseux pour laisser le malaise se dissiper, que le fantôme de Mimi apparut au dessus d'une des portes des toilettes.

-Dis moi ce qui ne vas pas ... Je peux t'aider, me murmura-t-elle.

-Personne ne peut m'aider, lui répondis-je en m'aspergeant le visage pour me remettre les idées en place, sans succès. Je ne peux pas le faire ... Je ne peux pas le faire ... Ça ne marchera pas ... et à moins que je ne réussisse bientôt ... Il nous tuera ...

Je m'arrêtais soudainement au milieu de ma phrase. Par delà les odeurs d'urines et de crasse, une senteur boisée percuta mes narines. Je relevais la tête et croisais dans le reflet du miroir ébréché le regard émeraude de Potter braqué sur moi. D'instinct je me retournais en tirant ma baguette et lançais un Impedimenta qui le manqua d'un cheveu et qui fit exploser une lampe à côté de sa tête.

Il riposta par un Lévicorpus que je bloquais facilement, tout en me réfugiant derrière les cabines debois.

-Arrêtez ! ARRÊTEZ ! Hurlais le fantôme alors que notre combat s'intensifiait pour laisser place à un véritable duel. Nous étions deux adversaires, Poudlard n'existait plus … C'était juste lui et moi. Une fin juste à notre animosité.

Potter lança un sort d'entrave qui ricocha sur mon bouclier et qui finit sa course dans le réservoir d'eau des toilettes à proximité de Mimi. L'eau glaciale giclait partout, inondant rapidement la pièce. Potter tenta de se réfugier derrière les lavabos, dans sa fuite il glissa. J'en profitais.

-Endolo ...

En même temps que le mot commençait à sortir de ma bouche, je le fixais, dégoulinant d'eau et à terre. Faible mais pas vaincu. J'eu le temps de voir dans ses yeux la lueur meurtrière qui y passa et il pensa tellement fort son sort que je sus avant qu'il ne franchisse ses lèvres ce qui m'attendait.

Je le laissais faire. Il m'offrait une porte de sortie sur un plateau d'argent.

-Sectumsempra !

J'accueillis la douleur des lames me transperçant le corps avec un sourire. Je sentis mon sang chaud couler le long de mon corps, tremper ma chemise humide et je m'écroulais sur le sol des toilettes.

J'entendis vaguement Potter haleter qu'il était désolé, qu'il ne voulait pas mais je m'en fichais. Mes problèmes étaient résolus. Je savais qu'il n'avait aucune idée des conséquences du sort qu'il venait de lancer.

J'en aurais presque ris si j'avais pus … Il y a quelques mois de ça j'avais souhaité qu'il se blesse avec les sorts de Severus … Finalement c'était moi qui en faisait les frais. Il ne pourrait pas me sauver. Je n'en avais que pour quelques minutes, déjà j'avais froid et mes membres s'engourdissaient. Je fermais les yeux, désespéré et désireux que la mort vienne me chercher … Vite.

-Vulnéra samentum ... Vulnéra samentum ... Vulnéra samentum.

La voix de mon parrain me ramena à la réalité. Au début je ne comprenais pas les mots. Je relevais mes paupières difficilement et croisais son regard ébène remplit de peur alors que le mien ne devait laissait paraître que de la déception.

-Tu as besoin d'aller à l'infirmerie, me dit-il doucement. Il y aura des lésions, même si tu prends de l'essence de Dictame ... Allez viens, continua-t-il en m'aidant à me lever. ... Vous, Potter vous m'attendez ici !

Il me conduisit auprès de Madame Pomfresh sans desserrer les dents tout au long du trajet. En arrivant sur place, je ne tenais quasiment plus debout. Elle voulut m'appliquer du Dictame pour que les cicatrices soient moins visibles. Je refusais. Si j'enlevais ma chemise, elle verrait la Marque de la honte qui ornait mon bras. Par dépit, elle me fit avaler une potion de régénération sanguine et une de sommeil qui ne mit que quelques secondes à faire effet puisque je sombrais sans même m'en rendre compte.

_**.**_

_**0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**_

_**.**_

Je me réveillais au beau milieu de la nuit, tous les sens en alerte. Je n'étais pas seul dans l'infirmerie. Des pas légers résonnaient sur les dalles de pierre de l'infirmerie. Un coup d'œil en direction de ma table de nuit et je récupérais ma baguette, non sans étouffer un gémissement de douleur. Je reniflais l'air ambiant, mais ce sens ne m'était d'aucune utilité. Les odeurs d'onguents et de potions me brûlèrent les narines. Je plissais des yeux à cause du manque de luminosité et tentais de déterminer d'où viendrait l'attaque en me redressant sans faire le moindre bruit quand une main invisible me plaqua sur le lit :

-Petrificus totalus !

Mon veela à peine réveillé n'apprécia pas du tout de se retrouver prisonnier de notre corps et remonta dangereusement à la surface. Les frissons annonciateurs de la transformation firent tressaillir mon corps pourtant immobile quand deux yeux chocolats accompagnés d'une chevelure brune apparurent brusquement dans mon champ de vision. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à cette visite. Je réprimais le ronronnement instinctif qui monta dans ma gorge et dardais mes yeux interrogateurs sur ma Gryffondor.

Non ! _Sa_ Gryffondor. Elle n'était pas à moi, mais à _lui_.

D'un geste brusque elle saisit mon bras gauche et releva ma manche, révélant ainsi à ses yeux ce qu'une partie de moi était. Je vis l'incrédulité, la pitié et la déception se succéder dans son regard avant qu'elle ne porte son attention sur mon visage, observant sans gêne aucune mes traits.

Le bout de sa baguette vint se presser contre ma carotide et la brûlure qu'elle me causa me fit frissonner malgré mon immobilisme forcé. Elle se pencha vers mon visage et murmura pour moi seul :

-On sait que tu prépares quelque chose et crois moi, on fera tout pour contrecarrer tes plans. Je ne laisserai pas un Mangemort comme toi arriver à ses fins, tu m'entends ?! ... Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues exactement Malfoy mais c'est dangereux, pour toi comme pour l'école et les élèves ! N'oublie pas qu'ici certains ne sont que des enfants ! Je sais pour t'avoir observé tout au long de l'année que tu as souffert ... Regardes toi ! Tu es squelettique et épuisé ... Quoi que V-Vol- Voldemort t'ai imposé ... Est-ce que ça en vaut la peine ?

Elle me regarda pendant un long moment et fronça les sourcils en se penchant un peu plus vers moi. J'en profitais pour respirer son odeur envoûtante alors que ses yeux fixaient les miens avec interrogation.

-Tes yeux ! Lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle en se reculant brutalement.

J'abaissais immédiatement mes paupières, sachant ce qu'elle avait vu. Mon veela était proche, pas parce qu'il voulait prendre le contrôle mais pour l'approcher au maximum. Le jaunâtre des mes iris était certainement immanquable dans la pénombre de la nuit.

Un long moment passa sans qu'elle ne parle et je ne rouvrais pas les yeux. Je ne voulais pas voir le dégoût que je lui inspirais, ni sa déception et encore moins sa pitié déplacée. Et puis je perçus du mouvement, le dos de sa main effleura ma joue avec une douceur toute féminine qui me rappela ma mère et me tordit les entrailles.

-Je me doutais bien qu'Harry n'aurait pas pu te surprendre avec un sort de magie noire sans que tu ne le veuilles ... Je sais ce qui ce cache dans ton corps et tu risques aussi gros que moi dans cette Guerre si ton secret venait à s'ébruiter ... Un Sang-Pur devenu une créature hybride ... Je pourrais en rire si ce n'était pas pathétique pour toi ... Ne t'inquiètes pas, avec moi tes secrets sont bien gardés. Je ne suis pas du genre à te condamner aussi facilement que tu as pu le faire avec moi et mes semblables Sang-De-Bourbe.

Sur ces paroles, elle quitta l'infirmerie.

_**.**_

_**0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**_

_**.**_

Je repassais en boucle ce qu'elle m'avait dit et de nombreuses questions cascadaient dans mon esprit. Était-elle venue de son propre chef ? Certainement. Potter ne l'aurait jamais laissé venir me trouver, seule et sans protection. Alors pourquoi avait-elle crû bon m'avertir que j'étais sous surveillance ?

_Elle est notre ! On est lié à elle et elle à nous. Nous avons été seuls et mal en point une bonne partie de l'année. Elle aussi, il y a eu des tensions assez violentes chez les Lions et aucuns des deux abrutis n'écoute ce qu'elle a à dire._

La bête en moi se réjouissait des derniers évènements. Non seulement, elle avait remarqué notre mal-être, mais en plus elle avait découvert qu'il vivait en moi et ça, ça le comblait.

Moi évidemment … Je jubilais beaucoup moins. _Elle_ savait ce que nous étions, _elle_ ignorait encore ce que je devais faire mais quand elle saurait, elle regretterait de ne pas m'avoir réglé mon compte quand elle en avait eu l'occasion.

Je quittais l'infirmerie dès le lendemain matin sans me préoccuper des protestations de Madame Pomfresh. Mais ma missionne pouvait pas attendre et ce malgré les paroles de Granger. Résolu, je me dirigeais directement vers le septième étage. Le sommeil complet dans lequel mon corps et mon esprit avaient été plongés pendant douze heures avait rechargé mes batteries magiques.

Et malgré la fatigue psychique, je luttais plus facilement contre la Marque, il fallait donc que j'essaye de quitter Poudlard aujourd'hui.

Avec appréhension je refermais la porte de l'Armoire derrière moi et énonçait l'incantation d'une voix forte et claire en visualisant la jumelle chez B&B.

J'éprouvais une sensation différente que lors d'un transplanage. Je fus comme propulsé dans un vortex luminescent, mon corps ne voyageait pas sous sa forme habituelle, j'étais comme décéllularisé. Et brusquement je m'écrasais contre une plaque de bois qui s'ouvrit sous le choc. Sans pouvoir faire autrement, mon corps suivit le mouvement et s'écroula sur le plancher crasseux de l'arrière-boutique.

Barjow attiré par le bruit fit irruption dans la pièce et me jeta un regard méfiant :

-Bien ... Je vais faire prévenir Greyback.

Je rentrais à Poudlard par le même chemin. Un étrange sentiment aux creux des entrailles. Content d'avoir réussi mais mal, très mal à l'idée que des Mangemorts pénètrent les hauts murs du château que j'aimais tant et qui l'abritait … _elle._

Je restais indécis pendant plusieurs semaines. Qu'allais-je faire ? J'étais prêt à lancer le signal. Je n'arrivais juste pas à m'y résoudre et pourtant Juin filait à toute vitesse. Dumbledore ne m'avait toujours pas arrêté, Potter m'esquivais depuis le sectumsempra, Rogue me regardait avec insistance.

Et puis un soir, la pièce enchantée par mes soins et donnée à Rosmerta, la tenancière des Trois Balais me brûla. J'avais presque oubliée sa présence constante dans ma poche de pantalon. Je pris connaissance des quelques mots qui apparurent sur la tranche et qui m'obligèrent à agir.

Je partis en courant vers le Septième Étage. Une fois dans la Salle-Sur-Demande je tirais ma baguette en tremblant. C'était maintenant. Je ne pouvais plus reculer. Je _devais_ le faire. Alors je le fis.

-Spero Patronum.

Un loup fantomatique jaillit de ma baguette et se tint assis sur ses pattes arrière attendant mes instructions.

-Va trouver Greyback, dis lui que je suis prêt.

Le loup disparut et revint moins d'un quart d'heure plus tard. Le spectre hocha la tête devant moi et se dissipa. Je me préparais à encaisser la douleur.

-Armonia Necteri Passus.

La brûlure désormais familière me tordit les entrailles mais je tins bon, serrais les dents à m'en faire éclater la mâchoire jusqu'à ce qu'une tignasse hirsute noir corbeau surgisse de l'Armoire.

-Je suis fière de toi Drago. Un grand destin t'attend aux côtés du Maître.

Je ne m'attardais pas sur ses paroles et recommençais l'incantation. Encaissant le douleur quasi insoutenable du mieux que je le pouvais.

Amycus et Alecto Carrow surgirent l'un après l'autre.

La dernière incantation me laissa à bout de souffle, le crâne en miettes et le corps tremblant mais Greyback finit par émerger à son tour.

-Il faut faire apparaître la Marque au plus vite pour faire revenir Dumbledore, ordonna ma tante. On part dans les couloirs. Faîtes-vous plaisir. Greyback fait attention à ce que tu mords. Certains de ces gosses sont de notre côté.

Le loup se contenta de lui grogner dessus, visiblement mécontent des ordres restrictifs de ma tante, avant de quitter la pièce, trop impatient de faire un carnage au sein de l'école. Ce loup là, me foutait la trouille et faisait se terrer mon veela. Il était totalement incontrôlable, rongé par la folie et le mal lupin qu'il portait en lui.

-Drago, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, me lança ma tante avant de disparaître à son tour à l'angle d'un couloir.

Son rire hystérique résonna dans les couloirs du château et sonna à mes oreilles comme des ongles crissant sur un tableau noir. Je frissonnais … Qu'avais-je fais ?

_Trop tard ! Il faut agir ! Maintenant l'Humain ! _Souffla nerveusement mon veela.

Je retraversais donc le château pour atteindre la Tour d'Astronomie, la peur, la honte et la colère au ventre. Un marasme émotionnel qu'il me fallait absolument contrôler pour ce que j'allais devoir accomplir.

Quand j'arrivais au sommet à bout de souffle, mes sens me permirent de localiser plus vite que la normal le Directeur. Je lançais immédiatement un « expelliarmus » qui le désarma et le dévisageais. Impressionné et intrigué à la fois par sa stature et par ses traits fatigués … limite douloureux.

-Bonsoir Drago, me dit-il tranquillement.

J'avisais deux balais posés contre le mur. Une odeur de pourriture m'agressa. Je savais ma Magie épuisée avec les incantations et mon veela aussi. Mais mes sens ne me trompaient pas. Dumbledore exhalait l'odeur de la mort mais Potter était définitivement de la partie, où je l'ignorais mais il était là avec nous.

-Qui d'autre est ici ? Demandais-je.

-Je pourrais te poser la même question à moins que tu n'agisses seul ?

-Il y a des Mangemorts dans votre école.

-Bien. Tu as trouvé un moyen de les faire entrer n'est-ce pas ?

-Juste sous votre nez. Et vous ne vous êtes rendu compte de rien.

-Où sont tes renforts ? Interrogea-t-il curieux.

-Ils ont rencontrés une partie de votre garde.

-Drago, tu n'es pas un tueur ...

-Comment le savez-vous ? Le coupais-je. Vous ne savez pas de quoi je suis capable.

-Oh si je le sais.

Il darda son regard bleu azur dans le mien et je sus immédiatement qu'il savait ce que j'étais réellement. Peut-être la seule personne en ce monde à me voir dans ma totalité. Il m'expliqua combien mes tentatives étaient faibles et manquaient de sincérité. Décidément il m'avait percé à jour. Il avait su et n'avait pas cherché à m'arrêter. Pourquoi ?

-Tu as peur d'agir avant que les renforts ne te rejoignent ?

-Je n'ai pas peur ! Grondais-je.

Mais il n'avait pas tord. Je ne voulais pas le tuer. S'il mourrait s'en était fini de la Résistance, s'en était fini du Phénix. Alors je décidais de gagner du temps. Je me mis à parler, l'Armoire, le vin, le collier, Rosmerta sous impérium et même Rogue que je prétendis de notre côté à nous, les Mangemorts alors que je savais que c'était faux. Et à la fin de mon monologue, il reprit la parole :

-Il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps quoi qu'il arrive, me dit-il. Alors examinons tes options Drago …

Mes options ? Mais ce type était barge ! On savait parfaitement tous les deux comment se terminerait la soirée.

-Je n'ai aucune option, lâchais-je. Je dois aller jusqu'au bout sinon il me tuera … Il tuera toute ma famille !

-Pourquoi donc crois-tu que je n'ai pas essayé de t'arrêter plus tôt ? Je savais qu'il te tuerait ou qu'il utiliserait la légilimencie sur toi. Aucun mal n'a été fait … Je peux t'aider Drago …

-Personne ne le peut, le coupais-je. Je n'ai pas le choix !

-Rejoins le bon camp, Drago et nous te cacherons mieux que tu ne saurais l'imaginer. En plus, je peux envoyer des membres de l'Ordre chercher ta mère dès ce soir pour la cacher aussi. Ton père est en sécurité à Azkaban. Le moment venu, nous pourrons le protéger à son tour … Passe du bon côté Drago… Tu n'es pas un tueur …

Ses paroles sonnèrent à mes oreilles comme un putain de miracle. Trop beau pour être vrai … Et il avait tord sur un point. J'avais déjà tué. Karkaroff pouvait en témoigner. Et quand bien même ses mots m'atteignirent au plus profond de moi-même … Quand bien même mon veela faisait tout pour me pousser à accepter … Je ne pouvais pas !

_Nous pourrions être avec elle ! La protéger mieux que ce que nous avons fait jusque là ! Elle se bat en ce moment même contre eux ! Acceptons ! Narcissa serait en sécurité … Nous aussi … Elle aussi ! _

J'allais flancher … Serait-ce si simple que Dumbledore semblait le croire ? …

Mais les martèlements de pas résonnaient déjà dans l'escalier c'était trop tard. Mon sort était définitivement scellé. La seule voie qui s'offrait à moi désormais c'était les Ténèbres. La lumière n'était pas pour les Malfoy.

Fenrir, Amycus, Alecto surgirent derrière moi. Et l'odeur de leur félicité me donna la gerbe.

-Vas-y Drago ! Dépêche-toi ! Nous avons des ordres !

J'étais pris entre deux feux. Et le regard bleu braqué sur moi, emplit de confiance … força soudainement mes barrières mentales … Et je le laissais s'engouffrer dans mes pensées. En une seconde, il passa en revue mes souvenirs, ma transition, mon loup, sa compagne, la Marque, Karkaroff et cette année. Quand il se retira quelques mots flottèrent entre nous …

_Ai confiance Drago… Je te pardonne … Aide-les, aide Hermione quand le moment sera venu…_

-Vite Drago ! Maintenant ! Me hurla Alecto en entendant la fameuse A.D. mener le combat à l'étage inférieur.

Mais je tremblais … Qu'avait-il voulu me dire ? Que signifiaient ces mots ? Qu'étais-je censé comprendre ?

Au milieu de ce bordel sans nom, mon parrain apparut brutalement alors que je continuais de dévisager l'homme qui allait mourir.

-Nous avons un problème Rogue ! Ce garçon ne semble pas capable …

-Severus … ,supplia le Directeur. … Severus … Severus …

Je regardais mon parrain et compris en une seconde. Rogue allait faire ce travail à ma place. Dumbledore se savait condamner depuis longtemps … Quoi que j'ai fait cette année c'était perdu d'avance … Tout était inutile … Tout avait été vain …

-Avada Kedavra !

L'éclair vert déchira les Ténèbres de la nuit, je ne pus rien faire d'autre que dévisager ce visage vieilli, ce regard bleu qui me hanterait jusqu'à la fin de mes jours …

Rogue m'attrapa violemment par le bras :

-Vite filons d'ici.

Je le laissais me traîner à travers les couloirs, derrière nous le bruit du pas de courses des autres Mangemorts, des explosions, des cris, l'odeur métallique du sang … J'étais déconnecté de la réalité, une marionnette sans fil, voilà ce que Rogue trainait derrière lui.

D'un sort puissant Rogue fit exploser les doubles portes d'entrée du château et me tira dehors. L'air froid de la nuit, le choc de se qui venait de se passer. Dumbledore … mort. La vision troublée, l'envie de vomir qui me brûlait les entrailles … Qu'avais-je fais ? Qu'avais-je fais ? Je croyais … je pensais … contrôler la situation et en une seconde tout avait basculé …

On traversa le parc au pas de course pour rejoindre au plus vite le portail ensorcelé qui nous offrait une sortie sûre et rapide.

Le demi-géant surgit soudainement devant nous, se dressant de toute sa hauteur en nous menaçant d'un vieux parapluie rose. Un maléfice l'atteignit en pleine poitrine et il s'effondra au sol comme une poupée de chiffons. Je ne m'arrêtais pas, je courrais, fuyant le désastre que j'avais causé …

Le portail était en vue. Si nous le passions, nous étions saufs. Nous pourrions transplaner et …

-Stupéfix ! Hurla le Survivant.

-Cours Drago ! M'ordonna Severus.

Je me retournais pour regarder Potter, mettre en joue mon parrain. Ce mec je l'avais haïs toute ma vie et je me rendais compte à cet instant à quel point j'avais eu tort, à quel point c'était moi l'abruti, pas lui…

-Endolo…

Mon parrain para l'attaque avec un protego alors que derrière nous des flammes orangées détruisaient la cabane du demi-géant terrassé.

-Endolo … !

Severus esquiva l'attaque avec une facilité déconcertante et ri :

-Vous n'allez quand même pas lancer des Impardonnables Potter ! Vous n'en avez ni la capacité, ni l'audace, railla-t-il.

J'aurais été à sa place je n'en aurais pas été aussi sûr. Potter, venait de perdre son mentor, celui qui l'avait façonné, éduqué, modelé pour être ce qu'il était aujourd'hui … Un homme qui n'avait plus rien à perdre et tout à gagner … Les Impardonnables étaient largement à porter de sa main.

Je jetais un dernier regard en arrière. Les flammes embrasaient totalement la cabane en bois, le brasier dégageait une chaleur d'enfer, le bois était à l'agonie et craquait de manière sinistre. Au loin, sur la colline que l'on venait de dévaler, le château entouré des brumes du lac surgissait. Majestueux de par son architecture que je n'avais jamais vraiment regardée. Aujourd'hui je regardais c e château qui représentait tant pour moi avec la sensation que j'étais un homme qui tirait un trait sur son enfance.

Je jetais un dernier coup d'œil vers Severus pour le voir mettre à terre le Survivant avant de franchir le portail.

Rongé par les remords, je transplanais.

Je pénétrais dans le Manoir lugubre, en compagnie de mon escadrille de la mort. Immédiatement, Amycus m'attrapa par la peau du cou et me balança dans la salle à manger devenue « salle du trône ». Mon Maître y siégeait, les yeux fermés, l'air profondément concentré. Quand ses yeux s'ouvrirent et que son regard rouge passa sur ma personne, je me préparais à recevoir mon châtiment.

Résigné à accepter les conséquences de ce que j'avais semé.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Voilà pour ce chapitre. **_

_**Comme d'habitude, rendons à César, ce qui appartient à César. J'ai repris le texte original pour l'échange entre Dumbledore et Drago en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie.**_

_**Seules les pensées de Drago m'appartiennent.**_

_**La semaine prochaine … Première partie de Tome 7. Les ennuis ne font que de commencer pour notre petit Drago !**_

_**Alors j'attends vos impressions !**_

_**Place aux rar's :**_

_**Kalymerho : Alors cette rencontre avec Harry t'as plu ? Oui Oui Drago se fait suivre par les deux elfes … C'est du véridique ^^ ! J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre ! A bientôt.**_

_**Chupeechan : Alors cette rencontre à l'infirmerie ? A-t-elle été à la hauteur de tes attentes ? Que penses-tu de la confrontation Harry/drago ? J'espère que ça t'as plu ! A bientôt.**_

_**HpDrago : Totalement d'accord avec toi ! Sans ses amis … Harry se serait fait tué par le filet du Diable dès la première année ^^ ! J'espère que ça t'as plu ! Merci pour ton message ^^ ! A bientôt.**_

_**Iliana : Merci de ton message. J'espère que ce chapitre aura été à la hauteur de tes espérances. A bientôt !**_

_**Rosabella01 : Oh oh … Tu as raison. Les prochains chapitres seront bien durs pour notre Drago. Il n'est pas au bout de ses peines ^^ ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu ! A bientôt.**_

_**Kanade Tashibana : Non t'inquiètes je ne tape personne … Je suis contre toutes forme de violence ^^ ! J'ai bien rigoler en voyant ton message ^^, ben … oui je préfère la team loup mais j'ai choisi les lapins parce que ces cons de vampires dans le livre bouffent des bambis … Et ça c'est WTF ^^ ! Non franchement, je déteste le canon vampirique de Meyer … C'est niais ( de mon point de vue ) et je déteste Edward ( celui-là je lui mettrais bien des baffes ^^ ) Je suis plus fan de JR Ward ou d'Ann Rice. C'est plus proche de l'image du vampire que je me fais ^^ ! Cependant je dois avouer avoir un faible pour Jasper … Et oui … Le Dieu de la Guerre à une petite place dans mon cœur … Quelle horreur d'écrire ça noir sur blanc … C'est un secret ^^ !**_

_**J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plus ! A bientôt.**_

_**Aulandra1707 : Merci de ton message ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu !**_


	11. Note d'auteur

_Ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre … Juste un gros coup de gueule donc à moins que vous ne soyez « __**Erin**__ » vous pouvez passer votre chemin._

_Je n'ai pas l'habitude de laver mon linge sale en public mais là, je n'ai pas d'autres choix…_

_Cette note d'auteur, s'adresse donc personnellement à __**ERIN**__ qui a laissé un review anonyme. Tu ne me tiendras pas rigueur d'avoir remis ta review dans cette note … Oui oui … C'est mesquin et c'est totalement voulu._

_._

_._

« Franchement, je suis très déçue de cette fiction.

D'une c'est très mal écrit.

C'est très facile de reprendre les tomes originaux. Tu as déjà toute la trame ! C'est du plagiat ! C'est une honte ce que tu fait. Tu fait tout simplement un copier-collé.

En plus de ça, tu ne t'es vraiment pas casser la tête. Tu reprend Meyer avec les loup et en plus tu oses mettre que tu déteste ce qu'elle a fait ! Franchement c'est encore une fois du plagiat pur et simple.

Et puis tu as classé ta fiction en M on se demande bien pourquoi puisqu'au bout de 10 chapitres toujours pas de lemon en vue.

Je ne comprend même pas que les gens te lisent ! Ils doivent être aussi nul que toi. Sans déconner presque 110 reviews pour cette merde sa me laisse sans voie. Il ya des fictions bien meiller que la tienne et qui n'ont pas autant de review.

Drago est totalement OC. Jamais il ne régairait comme il le fait en se sachant lié à Hermione. C'est complètement ridicule cette histoire et genre ... Il se coupe et hop il est contaminé. C'est nul à chier.

Et en plus on sait même pas ce que penses hermione.

Bref ... Il me fallait remettre les points sur les i au vie des reviews entousiaste que j'ai vue. Comme quoi les fictions merdiques pulule sur la toile. La tienne en fait partie sois en spur !

Ciao. »

_**Sache d'abord que j'aurais largement préféré que tu me laisses une adresse mail où j'aurais pu te contacter. Sincèrement, je suis quelqu'un de très gentille mais là tu as dépassé les bornes. Je ne suis pas un chien pour que l'on me parle de la façon dont tu l'as fait.**_

_**J'accepte les critiques, sans aucuns problèmes à partir du moment où elles sont pertinentes, bien construites et qu'elles ne sont pas insultantes.**_

_**Et toi Erin, tu as fait tout le contraire. Et tu n'imagines même pas la colère que tu as provoquée.**_

_**Je suis un auteur bénévole. Ce qui signifie que tout mon travail est fait GRATUITEMENT.**_

_**Je n'oblige personne à lire ma fiction. Je peux comprendre qu'elle ne plaise pas et moi la première je ne m'attendais pas à ce que mon travail soit apprécié. Mais le jugement que tu portes sur mes écrits est insultant et totalement déplacé.**_

_**J'ai été honnête dès le Prologue, il est clairement dit que je reprendrais la trame originale. Je ne m'en suis jamais cachée et quand je reprends des passages des livres je le signale toujours ! Donc tu étais prévenue de ce que tu allais trouver dans cette fiction.**_

_**Personnellement je lis toujours les notes d'auteur, elles ne sont pas là pour faire jolie. A croire que toi c'est ce que tu penses.**_

_**Deuxièmement, insulter les lectrices de ce texte m'a mis dans une fureur folle. Dans ce pays, il existe quelque chose qui s'appelle la liberté. Tu as le droit d'exprimer tes opinions et les autres aussi ! Cependant … « La liberté des uns s'arrête, là où celles des autres commence ».**_

_**Insulter et traiter les lectrices comme tu le fait … Ce n'est absolument pas correct.**_

_**Pour qui te prends-tu ? As-tu une fois dans ta vie, pris ta plume et eu le courage de poster un texte qui serait soumis à un jugement ? **_

_**Il me semble que c'est facile de venir critiquer le travail d'autrui quand soit même on ignore ce que c'est que d'écrire un texte, d'y passer des heures et des heures à le retoucher à le relire etc etc.**_

_**Autre chose … « C'est mal écrit » … Laisse moi rire gamine ! As-tu vu la qualité de ton orthographe ? **_

_**Alors certes il est toujours possible que des fautes traînent dans le texte … Que veux-tu je suis un simple être humain … Mais franchement je crois que niveau orthographe tu trouveras des fictions beaucoup moins bien écrites que la mienne.**_

_**Je crois que je t'ai vexé concernant Twilight … Marrant. J'ai également précisé que le loup de Drago était tiré de l'œuvre de Meyer … Serais-tu une accro à ce cher Edward ? J'en ai bien peur … J'ai lu twilight … Les quatre tomes. Et oui je n'ai pas aimé. Alors si dans ma fiction tu cherchais une apologie de Twilight tu t'es trompé d'endroit … Je le répète encore je DETESTE le canon vampirique de Meyer …**_

_**C'est nais et malgré tout je l'ai lu jusqu'au bout. Parce que malgré ce que j'ai dit précédemment il y a, à mes yeux, de bons éléments dans cette quadrilogie et c'est de ça que je me sers.**_

_**Tu dis que Drago est OC … J'ai envie de te rire au nez … Bien évidemment qu'il est OC. Je ne suis pas JK Rowling … je l'ai imaginé ce personnage, j'ai imaginé sa vie, ses pensées et ses réactions ! J'ai fait ce que l'auteur orignal n'a pas fait ! Alors bien sûr qu'il est différent !**_

_**Le « c'est nul à chier » … tu serais en face de moi je te le ferais bouffer par les trous de nez !**_

_**Le Rating M n'est pas là pour faire joli … Si elle est classée M c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison que je ne vais même pas prendre la peine de t'expliquer … **_

_**« On ne sait même pas ce que penses Hermione » **_

_**C'est le but ! Et c'est tout ce que j'ai à te dire.**_

_**J'espère ne plus te revoir ici ! Et je me passerai bien de ce genre de review.**_

_**Tu n'aimes pas … Tu ne lis pas c'est aussi simple que ça !**_

_**Alors maintenant que les choses sont claires … Je ne vais pas me gêner pour signaler ton pseudo aux modo du site parce que tu n'as pas du lire les conditions générales d'utilisations concernant une chose très simple … LE RESPECT !**_


	12. Devenir un homme part1

_**Re-bonjour tout les monde ^^ !**_

_**Je dois dire que ce matin, quand je me suis levée j'ai très mal réagit en lisant le message d'une certaine personne.**_

_**La colère a pris le dessus sur la raison… Et je vous prie de m'excuser pour mon coup de gueule puéril et digne d'une enfant de cinq ans … Mais sincèrement (juste entre vous et moi) ça m'a fait un bien fou de vider mon sac.**_

_**Et puis au fil de la journée, des dizaines de messages ( sans déconner j'ai cru que ma boîte mail allait exploser ) m'ont remonté le moral comme jamais ! Alors MERCI à vous ! Cette histoire je ne la lâcherai pas … Et je vous la dédie … Anonymes de passages ou lectrices assidues !**_

_**Pour vous remercier de votre soutien … Chapitre en avance ^^ !**_

_**Finalement vous pouvez remercier Erin … Sans elle vous auriez attendu jusqu'à lundi !**_

_**! **__**RECTIFICATION CONCERNANT LE PRECEDENT CHAPITRE !**_

_Certaines lectrices ont crû qu'Hermione avait découvert que Drago était un Veela … Mais ce n'est pas le cas ! Je pense que je me suis mal exprimée dans ce passage alors je m'en excuse._

_Hermione fait un lien entre le loup aux yeux jaunes qu'elle a vu et Drago. Quand elle parle de créature et d'hybride, elle montre qu'elle sait qu'il porte en lui un animal._

_Elle ne sait toujours pas ce qu'il est réellement et ne le saura que bien plus tard dans la fiction !_

_Excusez-moi pour ce quiproquo … ^^_

_**Allez assez parler … Place à la lecture !**_

_**. **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Tome 7, Partie 1. **_

_**Chapitre 10 : Devenir un homme**_

Le noir.

Total et lourd.

Quelques bruits me parvenaient des étages mais ils étaient étouffés par les pierres froides et humides qui m'entouraient.

Je roulais mon corps meurtri sur le flanc en serrant les dents sous le coup de la douleur déchirante qui traversa mes entrailles. Je portais ma main à mon abdomen, tâtant la blessure suintante et lâchais un sifflement bestial.

Je venais de payer au prix fort mon échec.

J'ignorais depuis combien de temps je croupissais dans la cave de ma propre maison à osciller entre la réalité et l'inconscience. Mais à en juger par l'odeur que dégageais ma blessure, suffisamment pour qu'elle s'infecte, me donne la fièvre et me fasse halluciner.

J'étais au-delà de la douleur, au-delà du mal. Je n'étais plus qu'un corps brisé et sanguinolent.

Ma tête semblait sur le point d'exploser, mon dos n'était plus que charpie et sur mes bras, à travers mes paupières gonflées je pouvais voir des plaies qui déchiraient ma peau.

Et puis c'était trop dur de rester éveillé, trop douloureux alors je me laissais glisser dans l'inconscience où une jeune fille brune m'attendait avec un sourire aux lèvres.

_**.**_

Je sentais des mains sur moi. Sous mes aisselles. On me tirait, mes pieds inertes traînaient au sol. Ma vision était trouble, mon flanc m'élançait, me brûlait. A chaque inspiration c'était comme si une lame incandescente me pénétrait …

Et puis il y eu une douce chaleur, l'odeur fraîche et apaisante du linge propre me percuta. De l'eau … chaude cascada sur mon corps meurtri … Des doigts agiles me lavèrent avec tendresse …

-Mère ? Soufflais-je persuadé d'être dans un rêve.

-Tout va bien mon fils. Je suis là.

Je fis ce qu'on me dit. Me laissant bercer comme un gosse. Quand ma peau entra en contact avec ce que je crus être un matelas moelleux et des draps de soie. Je sus que je rêvais.

_**.**_

_**0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0**_

_**. **_

Je me réveillais en sentant des rayons de soleil sur mon visage. Mes yeux papillonnèrent douloureusement sous l'intensité lumineuse qu'il y avait dans … ma chambre ?

Je fus sur pied en une seconde et assimilait les informations.

Ce n'était pas un rêve.

Ma chambre était dans le même état que je l'avais laissé en Septembre. Seul moi étais différent.

Nauséeux, la bouche aussi sèche qu'un parchemin, la gorge brûlante, un mal de crâne violent m'étreignait les tempes. Je fermais les yeux quelques secondes pour permettre à ma vision de se stabiliser.

_T'es toujours là le Loup ? Me demandais-je intérieurement._

_Ouais ! _

_Je serais pas contre un coup de patte, lui dis-je._

_Comme si c'était fait l'Humain._

Je rouvrais les yeux et laissait ma magie veelane se diffuser dans mon corps. Mes forces revinrent. Ma vision arrêta de jouer au Quidditch. Le bourdonnement qui résonnait à mes oreilles s'estompa.

Mais la nausée …

Avec une agilité animale je rejoignais la salle de bains et vidais le contenu de mon estomac dans la vasque en marbre. Pendant ce qui me paru être des heures, mes entrailles se tordirent, me faisant recracher de la bille acide. Quand enfin le dernier soubresaut s'apaisa, je fis couler l'eau glacée, me rinçant la bouche et le visage.

Mon regard accrocha mon reflet dans le miroir alors que je m'essuyais le visage et je reculais sous le choc.

J'étais salement amoché. Couvert d'entailles, d'ecchymoses et gonflé comme un souaffle. Je baissais la tête et découvrais le spectacle de mon corps couvert de cicatrices. Bien sûr le sectumsempra de Potter avait laissé des traces mais pas autant que ça. Mon torse était bardé de scarifications, rougeâtres et boursouflées, mon dos était un amas de chair écorchée, un bandage entourait mon abdomen. Je l'arrachais et découvrais une plaie béante et purulente qui me fila la gerbe.

Pas un centimètre de mon corps n'était épargné.

Horrifié par mon aspect, je quittais la pièce en marchant à reculons.

-Je vois que tu es réveillé.

Je fis volte-face, prêt à attaquer et tombais nez à nez avec mon parrain.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Severus ?

-Je venais voir comment tu allais, me dit-il en détaillant mes blessures.

Je grimaçais.

-Je vais bien. Maintenant sors d'ici.

-Drago, commença-t-il suppliant. Ne fait pas l'enfant veux-tu ? J'ai des choses à te dire. Ecoute-les. Je m'en irais après.

Peu désireux d'engager un combat même oral. Je m'effondrais dans mon lit et attendis en silence qu'il parle.

-Ta Mère et moi avons beaucoup parlé. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est très … déçu mais il s'interroge sur tes capacités magiques… Il va te surveiller… Drago tu n'aurais pas du survivre à ce que tu as subit.

-Je n'ai aucuns souvenirs de …

-Tu as subit des dizaines et des dizaines de doloris. J'ai entendu tes os se briser … Quand il a vu que ton cœur battait encore … Il était fou de rage. Il a ordonné de t'enfermer dans la cave avec Greyback… J'ignore ce qu'il t'a fait, je ne l'ai pas vu de mes yeux mais …

-Je suis toujours vivant. Pourquoi ? Le coupais-je.

-Ton veela Drago. C'est grâce à lui que tu es toujours en vie. Il faut que tu protèges tes pensées en permanence, il est très intrigué … Et c'est dangereux. Fais-toi discret. Il y a une réunion ce soir. Prépare-toi.

Je le regardais se lever et rejoindre le seuil de ma porte avant de demander :

-Me préparer ? A quoi ?

-A la guerre. La vraie, cette fois-ci, me dit-il avant de tourner les talons.

_**.**_

_**0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**_

_**.**_

Je pris place comme tous les autres autour de la grande table en chêne qui servait auparavant lors des grands dîners que ma Mère organisait. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres attribua à chacun une chaise définie et je fus, sans surprise, placé sous le corps décharné et livide qui pendait magiquement au dessus de moi.

Je tâchais de ne pas laisser mes yeux refléter mon horreur. Putain c'était une prof de Poudlard, Burbage, si mes souvenirs étaient bons. Je n'avais pas assisté à ses cours puisqu'ils concernaient les moldus. Mais … Bordel ! Une prof ! Une simple prof allait se faire refroidir devant moi. J'inspirais profondément, essayant de refouler une nausée et tentais de me concentrer sur la réunion.

-Maître, l'Ordre du Phénix a l'intention d'emmener Harry Potter hors de la cachette où il est actuellement en sûreté, samedi prochain à la tombée du jour.

-Maître, j'ai eu des informations différentes, intervint Yaxley. Dawlish, l'Auror a laissé entendre que Potter ne serait pas transféré avant le 30, la veille de son dix-septième anniversaire.

Rogue sourit et contra les deux Mangemorts.

-Selon ma source, il était question de nous lancer sur de fausses pistes. Dawlish a dû subir un sortilège de Confusion …

Mon regard se leva vers le corps pendu au dessus de moi. Je frissonnais. Comment en étais-je arrivé là ? Pourquoi étais-je là ? Pourquoi ?! Mon veela se posait les mêmes questions et me faisait sentir sa désapprobation de plus en plus nettement à mesure que le temps passait.

-Maître, j'ai de bonnes nouvelles. J'ai réussi à soumettre Pius Thicknesse au sortilège de l'Impérium, annonça Yaxley.

Je fermais brièvement les yeux. Le Ministère était gangréné en profondeur. Putain, le Directeur de la Justice Magique était sous la coupe de mon Maître. L'Ordre en était-il conscient ? J'espérais bien que oui parce que ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que Scrimgeour ne tombe à son tour, entraînant ainsi le pays dans les Ténèbres. L'Ordre était notre dernier espoir à tous.

-Comme je le disais, poursuivit mon Maître mettant ainsi fin à mes pensées. Je comprends mieux les choses. Il me faudra emprunter la baguette de l'un d'entre vous pour tuer Potter.

Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire encore ? Emprunter une baguette ? Si j'avais eu des doutes concernant sa folie, maintenant ils étaient totalement dissipés. Il était complètement rongé par la démence.

-Pas de volontaires ? Voyons …

Je serrais les dents. Priant qu'il ne me désigne pas …

-Lucius, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu aurais encore besoin d'une baguette.

Je retins un soupir de soulagement. La baguette d'un sorcier était un objet très intime. Elle canalisait notre magie propre. Impossible de s'en séparer sans se sentir … nu … diminué.

Mon Père payait ainsi une nouvelle fois son erreur du Ministère en devenant un quasi-cracmol. Il avait quitté Azkaban lors de la dernière évasion et n'était revenu au Manoir que pendant mon séjour à la cave. Il n'avait rien fait pour me tirer de là bien sûr. Que pourrais-je attendre de cet homme à part de la lâcheté ?

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-De l'Orme Maître et un ventricule de dragon.

-Très bien.

Mon Père fit un imperceptible mouvement pour récupérer la baguette du Maître. Etait-il donc si naïf ?

-Te donner ma baguette Lucius ? Je t'ai accordé la liberté. N'est-ce pas suffisant ? Mais j'ai cru remarquer que toi et ta famille ne paraissez pas heureux. Y'a-t-il quelque chose qui te déplaît dans ma présence chez toi ?

Putain oui ! Eructais-je en moi-même. Tout ! Sa sale face de serpent, la façon qu'il avait de se croire ici chez lui, le fait que mon putain d'héritage s'évaporait à mesure qu'il régnait dans ma demeure … Mais bien sûr mon Père répondit par la négative.

-Quel mensonge Lucius … Pourquoi les Malfoy paraissent-ils si malheureux de leur sort ? Mon retour, mon ascension au pouvoir ne sont-il pas ce qu'ils prétendaient désirer depuis si longtemps ?

-Nous le désirons … Maître, lâcha mon Père dans une vaine tentative de convaincre.

Je restais aussi stoïque que possible. L'attention du Maître ne devait pas rester sur nous. Mais bien sûr, Tata Bella ne pu s'empêcher d'ouvrir sa grande bouche. Passer ses nuits dans le lit de cette chose n'était pas assez pour prouver sa loyauté ainsi que celle de notre famille alors qu'_il _logeait déjà chez nous.

Je suivais l'échange d'un œil anxieux. Surtout quand il aborda avec dégoût le fait que ma cousine se soit mariée avec Lupin.

-Ce n'est pas notre nièce, Maître s'écria-t-elle. Narcissa et moi n'avons plus jamais accordé un regard à notre sœur depuis qu'elle s'est mariée avec le Sang-De-Bourbe. Cette sale gamine n'a rien à voir avec nous !

-Qu'en dis-tu Drago ? Accepterais-tu de garder leurs louveteaux ?

Une sueur froide me coula entre les omoplates. Insinuait-il quelque chose ? Savait-il ce que je portais en moi ? Connaissait-il mon secret ?

J'étais à deux doigts de défaillir de peur alors que les rires gras des autres Mangemorts, trop heureux d'assisté à notre déchéance publique, résonnaient à mes oreilles.

-Ca suffit ! Les coupa mon Maître. De nombreux arbres généalogiques, parmi ceux de nos plus anciennes familles, sont atteints de maladie. Il faudrait élaguer le votre pour le maintenir en bonne forme, ne croyez-vous pas ?

-Oui Maître, murmura ma tante.

-Reconnais-tu notre invitée Severus ?

Je pu de nouveau respirer presque normalement quand il se détourna de notre cas. Je remuais un peu sur ma chaise. Le corps toujours en lévitation au dessus de moi bougea et s'avança au milieu de la table.

-Severus aide moi ! Supplia la prisonnière.

-Oui je la reconnais, dit-il froidement.

-Et toi Drago ?

Je ne pouvais pas parler, j'avais une boule coincée dans la gorge. Je me contentais de hocher la tête négativement.

-Tu n'aurais pas choisi sa classe. Car pour ceux d'entre vous qui ne le sauraient pas, nous recevons ce soir Miss Charity Burbage, qui jusqu'à une date récente était professeur à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Elle enseignait aux enfants tout ce qu'il faut savoir sur les Moldus en leur expliquant qu'ils ne sont pas très différents de nous …

Je ne l'écoutais plus. Je ne voulais plus écouter. C'était faux. Tout était faux. Moldus, nés-moldus, loup-garou … Granger était la meilleure élève de Poudlard malgré la nature de son sang, Lupin était le meilleur prof de Défenses que je n'ai jamais eu … Ils étaient différents mais pas inférieurs et c'est seulement maintenant que je m'en rendais compte. Moi-même j'étais différent. Méritais-je de mourir pour autant ?

-Avada Kedavra !

Le corps s'effondra devant moi, horrifié je reculais de ma chaise et me laissais tomber au sol. Elle était morte … morte pour avoir eu des idées différentes … pour avoir voulu défendre des … humains. Nous sommes tous des humains, moldus, sorciers, … Tous humains. Semblables et différents à la fois.

-Le dîner est servi, Nagini.

Avec horreur, le serpent s'avança, monta sur la table et commença à engloutir le cadavre. Quand il eut fini, le ventre de l'animal était distendu montrant clairement la forme de ce qu'il venait d'avaler.

_**.**_

_**0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**_

_**.**_

Trois jours plus tard, la Marque me brûla comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait auparavant. De l'acide. Du feu. De la lave. Dans mes veines.

Je m'écroulais au sol de ma chambre, tenant mon avant-bras contre ma poitrine, mordant mes joues pour ne pas hurler. Un dangereux tremblement secoua mon corps.

_Tiens-toi tranquille ! Ca va passer ! _Intimais-je à mon veela.

_Je hais cette douleur !_

_Moi aussi !_ Pensais-je en serrant les dents à m'en briser les mâchoires.

Peu à peu la douleur reflua jusqu'à complètement disparaître. Je me relevais avec lenteur tout en écoutant les bruits du branle-bas de combat qui s'annonçait. Dégouté, j'attrapais mon masque et ma cape de Mangemort et rejoignais les autres dans le hall du Manoir, tous pliés en deux devant notre Maître.

-Le transfert d'Harry Potter aura lieu aujourd'hui. Il y aura des leurs. Dès que vous repérez le vrai Harry Potter, lancez le signal, nous annonça-t-il en faisant tourner la baguette de mon Père entre ses doigts. La fin est pour ce soir. Allez !

La fumée noire se répandit dans le hall et chacun disparut. Je laissais Dolohov nous guider. Lui seul connaissait notre destination. Nous survolâmes une bonne partie du pays avant de voir apparaître au loin, les lumières de Londres.

Dolohov nous fit signe de prendre de l'altitude. Être discret était notre mot d'ordre pour cette mission. Pas besoin d'ameuter les Moldus. On passa au dessus de nombreuses zones d'habitation avant que MacNair hurle ses ordres, aboyant le nom des binômes les uns après les autres :

-Malfoy avec moi !

Il amorça un virage serré à gauche et plongea vers les maisons en contrebas. Je suivais le mouvement et reprenais ma vitesse de croisière. Au loin, je pouvais voir un groupe, volant à la même altitude que nous. On se rapprocha suffisamment pour que je puisse distinguer une escadrille.

Quatorze sorciers nous attendaient. Sept Potter. Putain ! Par groupe de deux.

Un Potter, un membre de l'Ordre.

Nous étions une trentaine.

Ils allaient se faire descendre. Mais soudainement tous prirent une direction différente. Yaxley se lança derrière Fol Œil, Dolohov pris en chasse un sombral dirigé par Bill Weasley, Lestrange attaqua le demi-géant sur une moto, moi et MacNair prîmes d'assaut Shackelbolt sur un sombral.

Je lançais des sorts mineurs, tenant mon rôle du mieux que je le pouvais sans me découvrir. Je n'avais pas le choix, je me devais d'attaquer. Ce qui ne voulait pas dire que je voulais tuer, bien au contraire. Un éclair vert frôla le Potter et mon veela remua comme un fou. Un éclair rouge suivit et lui entailla la joue alors qu'il ripostait avec vigueur en direction de mon collègue.

L'odeur métallique me percuta de plein fouet et avant que je ne le réalise mon veela hurla :

_C'est elle ! C'est elle ! Protège ! Protège là !_

En l'espace d'une seconde, je ne fus plus maître de mes actions. Je voulais moi, l'humain, la protéger tout autant que lui, mon veela. Je rassemblais toute ma puissance magique et lançais un protego sur eux. La bulle magique les enveloppa d'une lueur bleutée et _elle _se tourna vers moi. L'espace d'un instant le temps s'arrêta.

Nos regards s'accrochèrent, je plongeais avec bonheur dans l'émeraude brillant et je suis sûr qu'elle sut qui j'étais. Mes yeux jaunâtres devaient me trahir mais je m'en fichais. Elle esquissa un infime sourire et lança un _stupéfix _sur MacNair qui tomba en chute libre.

Je plongeais à mon tour en piquet dans l'obscurité. Personne d'autres ne les suivait. Ils étaient en sécurité. Je rattrapais in extremis mon binôme avant qu'il ne percute le sol et le libérait du maléfice d'un « finite » murmuré.

-Je te revaudrais ça Malfoy, me dit-il.

Je me contentais d'hocher la tête, alors que son visage s'assombrissait.

-On va déguster.

-Pourquoi ? Demandais-je étonné.

-Et si celui-ci était le vrai Potter ?

Je souris.

-Non. C'était la Sang-De-…Bourbe, me forçais-je à dire sur un ton dégouté.

Il me regarda suspicieusement et reprit :

-On peut savoir comment tu sais ça toi ?

-Ils ont utilisé du Polynectar. L'effet commençait à se dissiper. J'ai plongé à ta rescousse quand j'ai vu ses cheveux devenir bouclés et pousser soudainement.

Il hocha la tête, me montrant ainsi qu'il gobait mon histoire.

-Rentrons.

La fumée noire nous entoura et nous quittâmes la campagne londonienne pour regagner le Wiltshire.

_**.**_

_**0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**_

_**.**_

Après cet évènement devant marquer la fin de la Guerre, j'eu la certitude que tout était encore possible. La victoire pouvait revenir à un camp ou à un autre et je croyais de plus en plus aux chances du Phénix. Ils avaient été intelligents, les leurres et bien … nous avaient bien leurrés. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était dans une rage folle et la Marque nous le fit bien sentir, laissant en continu son acide se déverser dans nos corps.

Et finalement je découvris qu'on s'habitue à tout. Même à la douleur.

Le Lord quitta le Manoir pendant plusieurs jours, les missions étaient toutes suspendues sauf celle consistant à infiltrer le Ministère et je ne faisais pas parti des heureux élus. J'en profitais pour fouiner dans la bibliothèque de mon Père, celle qui m'était encore formellement interdite à l'heure actuelle.

Je voulais trouver des informations sur les horcruxes. Projet très dangereux si j'étais découvert mais je devais savoir après quoi courrait les Gryffons. Si Granger mettait son nez dans la Magie Noire il y avait forcément une raison. Et mon instinct me disait que ça avait un rapport, plus que probable, avec ce qui me faisait office de Maître.

Je me glissais dans la pièce interdite de nuit, essayant de me faire le plus discret tout en refoulant la peur qui me nouait les entrailles. Que pourrais-je dire pour ma défense si j'étais pris avec un ouvrage compromettant entre les mains ? Rien. Je pourrais seulement recevoir un Avada.

Je parcourais les rayonnages à la lueur glauque de ma baguette. Chaque bruit, chaque craquement résonnant dans le silence de la nuit me faisaient sursauter et je pensais sarcastiquement que le Choixpeau aurait pu m'envoyer à Gryffondor pour le courage dont j'étais en train de faire preuve.

Ma première expédition ne m'offrit aucun résultat et je ne voulais pas m'attarder trop longtemps. C'est le quatrième soir que je tombais sur ce qui m'intéressait dans _Secrets les plus sombres des Forces du Mal_. L'ouvrage suintait la Magie Noire, quand je le pris entre mes doigts la brûlure se répandit dans mon corps.

Mon « allergie » était toujours aussi forte et me confirmait que je trouverais quelque chose là-dedans. Je regagnais ma chambre dissimulant le livre sous ma robe de chambre mais je fus incapable de l'ouvrir. Il fallait briser un sort d'enfermement. J'ignorais comment procéder. Par dépit, je le cachais sous mon matelas.

Je passais la nuit à réfléchir.

Que devais-je faire maintenant ? Pourrais-je prendre contact avec Severus pour trahir ? J'avais d'énormes soupçons le concernant depuis l'épisode du véritaserum dans le bureau d'Ombrage en cinquième année mais avec la mort de Dumbledore mon jugement me semblait trop hâtif. Et si je m'étais trompé sur son compte ? Et s'il jouait véritablement le jeu de Voldemort ?

J'étais perdu.

Et si l'insinuation de mon Maître pendant la réunion à propos des louveteaux venait de lui ? Et s'il lui avait dévoilé mon secret ? Je savais que le Lord s'interrogeait sur mes capacités magiques depuis la réparation de l'Armoire ? Me surveillait-il ? Je n'étais pourtant pas admis dans le Premier Cercle mais je savais beaucoup de choses. Le Q.G. était chez moi, mon Père était très impliqué, ma Mère également. Et si …

Un violant coup de bec à mes carreaux me tira de mes pensées. L'obscurité remplissait toute la pièce et je ne pouvais pas distinguer le plumage du volatile. Prudemment je m'avançais vers la fenêtre et plissait les yeux en apercevant des ailes rouges flamboyantes.

Pris d'un sentiment d'urgence, j'ouvris les battants de verre et un phénix pénétra dans ma chambre. Complètement abasourdi je regardais l'animal pendant un long moment avant qu'il ne tende sa patte vers moi. Je remarquais le parchemin et m'en saisissait. Mes yeux allant de l'enveloppe à l'oiseau et de l'oiseau à l'enveloppe.

Je n'eu pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps. L'oiseau darda sur moi son regard jaune, s'ébroua et pris son envol disparaissant rapidement, engloutit par les Ténèbres de la nuit.

Le silence de plomb m'enveloppa. Seule ma respiration saccadée le troublait.

_Ouvre cette lettre qu'on en finisse !_ Me rappela à l'ordre mon veela.

Comme si j'étai soumis à un impero, j'obéis. Je fis sauter le cachet de cire verte estampillé d'un « P » entouré d'un serpent, d'un lion, d'un blaireau et d'un aigle.

Ma bouche devint aussi sèche que le parchemin que je tenais entre mes doigts quand je découvris l'écriture fine, serrée et élégamment courbée. Mes yeux allèrent jusqu'à la signature de bas de page et mon cœur s'arrêta. Les morts n'envoyaient pas de courrier alors de quand datait la missive ?

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, je lis.

_A Drago Malfoy, Manoir Malfoy, Wiltshire, U.K._

_Drago,_

_Si tu lis cette lettre c'est que je suis mort. J'espère cependant que ce n'est pas toi qui auras lancé le sort qui scellera ma destinée. J'espère avoir réussis à t'éviter de porter ce poids. Si jamais ce n'était pas le cas, je te pardonne ton geste et je le comprends._

_Je veux avant tout que tu saches que je ne te tiens pas rigueur, des actions que tu as pu commettre au cours de cette année. J'ai été informé par ton parrain, Severus, des conséquences tragiques qu'avait entraînées l'échec de ton Père au Ministère. _

_J'en suis profondément désolé._

_Je t'ai beaucoup observé Drago. Je sais qu'un homme bien se cache en toi et qu'il ne demande qu'à s'exprimer. Je crois en toi, je crois en tes capacités de jugement, je crois que ce qui se cache en toi est bon, aussi brillant que la plus flamboyante des flammes._

_Fais-confiance à ton parrain. Il saura t'aider. Il te ressemble beaucoup plus que tu ne le crois. Il saura comprendre, il saura __**te**__ comprendre mieux que quiconque et même mieux que tes propres parents. Je suis intimement convaincu que le bien t'appelle et que tout ce qui t'es arrivé dans cette vie n'est pas le fruit du hasard._

_Rien n'est jamais dû au hasard. Ce serait beaucoup trop simple n'est-ce pas ?_

_Crois en toi, crois en tes pouvoirs. Tu peux aider, Drago. Tu peux sauver ta famille et les gens que tu aimes. Rien n'est jamais perdu. Il n'est jamais trop tard pour changer d'avis._

_Et si je devais te dire un dernier mot ce serait « Beedle » parce qu'il ne faut jamais oublier de se divertir et de s'instruire._

_Je te souhaite le meilleur Drago Malfoy._

_Albus, Perceval, Wulfric, Brian Dumbledore._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Voilà pour ce chapitre …**_

_**J'espère qu'il vous a plu !**_

_**Merci à : Lily-Pixie, Madison 2220, Angel-21, Kanade Tashibana, Eagles, Dragmione, Mia 007, Titis, Une lectrice ( message très constructif ! Merci ! ), Anas, The Blonde With Curly Hair, Barbyes, Lilou, Miss Furuba, Elowynee et Elsar … **_

_**Vous ne pouvez même pas vous imaginer à quel point vous m'avez remonté le moral ! Merci à vous !**_

_**Place aux rar's :**_

_**Harry : Merci pour tes deux messages ! Je suis contente que tu ai aimé ^^ Le tome 6 a vraiment été dur à rédiger à cause de sa complexité. Merci ^^ ! **_

_**Hp-Drago : J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre t'as plu ! Merci de ton message. Ps : J'ai vu que tu avais posté une fic Paul/Bella … Je vais aller y jeter un coup d'œil.**_

_**IzzieJenkins : Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ^^**_

_**Rosalie001 : Merci de ton message ! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant !**_

_**Chupeechan : ( J'ai toujours envie d'écrire Choupi ^^ ) As-tu lu la note du haut de chapitre ? Parce que Hermione ne sait pas vraiment qui il est … Désolée, la grande révélation sera pour plus tard. Et je m'excuse de ne pas être passé sur ta fic' … Promis je m'y met ! Merci en tout cas de tes messages qui boostent toujours mon égo ^^ !**_

_**Rosabella01 : Le passage avec Hermione à l'infirmerie est directement sorti de mon crâne détraqué ^^. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre t'aura plu !**_

_**Kalymerho : Euh … ben en fait elle a pas tout deviné … Désolée pour le quiproquo … Je me suis mal exprimée ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu !**_

_**Mo : Merci pour ton message ! Ca me touche vraiment … !**_

_**Iliana :Merciiiiiiii ^^**_

_**Kanade Tashibana : Prendrais-tu l'habitude de me laisser une review à chaque fois ? I'm choking ! ^^ ! Non sans déconner, contente de te voir aussi enthousiaste, tu me fais rire à chaque fois ! J'espère que ça t'a plu !**_

_**Praxagora : Bien bien … Euh tu avais raison et c'est grâce à ton message que je me suis rendu compte que mon texte n'était pas clair ! Alors merci ! Effectivement Hermione fait simplement le rapprochement entre le loup et Drago … Pour le moment le mot veela ne flotte pas du tout dans son esprit puisqu'elle ne sait même pas ce que c'est. Je suis contente cependant que le final du tome 6 t'ai plu … Je dois dire que j'ai galéré pour pondre ce chapitre ! J'espère que celui-ci t'aura plu !**_


	13. Devenir un homme part2

_**Bonjour tout le monde !**_

_**Tout d'abord un grand MERCI à vous, lectrices de passages ou non ! Vous êtes géniales ! **_

_**Je passe la parole à ma Bêta qui tenait à remettre les points sur les i… Vous pouvez passer cette note si vous n'êtes pas ERIN.**_

_**Note scandalisée d'une Aësälys en pétard (grrr) :**_

_**Bon. Cette sal**erie de… Review m'énerve.**_

_**Déjà elle dit des conneries, ensuite elle ne sait pas lire, et puis elle ne sait pas écrire. Ok je reprends point par point :**_

_**« Erin 2/14/13 . chapter 10**_

_Franchement, je suis très déçue de cette fiction. __** (ça peut arriver. Rien à dire là, Aë peut décevoir, Vivin peut décevoir, c'est humain. Ok.) **_

_D'une c'est très mal écrit.__** (Où ça ?) **_

_C'est très facile de reprendre les tomes originaux. Tu as déjà toute la trame ! C'est du plagiat ! C'est une honte ce que tu __**fait (faute).**__ Tu __**fait (faute)**__ tout simplement un __**copier-collé.(faute)**_

_**(le plagiat est « Acte de quelqu'un qui, dans le domaine artistique ou littéraire, donne pour sien ce qu'il a pris à l'œuvre d'un autre. » Ce n'est pas le cas ici, Erin. Vivin dit clairement qu'elle suit et détourne la trame de J K R. DONC ça ne tient pas, ton histoire.) **_

_En plus de ça, tu ne t'es vraiment pas __**casser (faute)**__ la tête. Tu __**reprend (faute)**__ Meyer avec __**les loup**__**(faute)**__ et en plus tu oses mettre que tu __**déteste (faute)**__ ce qu'elle a fait ! Franchement c'est encore une fois du plagiat pur et simple._

_**Vivin parlait du canon vampirique, pas de toute l'œuvre. 2. Une fois de plus, ça n'est pas du plagiat) **_

_Et puis tu as classé ta fiction en M on se demande bien pourquoi puisqu'au bout de 10 chapitres toujours pas de lemon en vue__**. **_

_**(As-tu seulement lu la fic ? Drago a couché avec une fille de Beauxbâtons et pense régulièrement, et avec détails, à coucher avec Hermione. Rien que ça, ça justifie. Ensuite, le M ce n'est pas qu'une histoire de lemon ! La scène d'ouverture du 4, qui équivaut à une séance de torture (je pense) le vaut bien aussi)**_

_Je ne __**comprend (faute)**__ même pas que les gens te lisent ! __**( que l'histoire ne te plaise pas, c'est ton problème. Après, ça n'est pas la peine d'essayer de dégoûter tout le monde en disant des conneries.)**_

_Ils doivent être aussi __**nul (faute)**__ que toi. Sans déconner presque 110 reviews pour cette merde __**sa me**__**laisse sans voie. (double shot de fautes)**__ Il ya des fictions bien __**meiller (je le prends comme une faute**__**de frappe, donc no coment)**__ que la tienne et qui n'ont pas autant de __**review. (faute) **_

_**(même remarque que précédemment : que ça ne te plaise pas, c'est ton problème. Je ne vois même pas l'intérêt de perdre du temps à (mal) écrire ce type de bêtises)**_

_Drago est totalement OC__**. (il manque une lettre. Je te laisse le doute sur la faute de frappe, j'en fais) **__Jamais il ne __**régairait (idem) **__comme il le fait en se sachant lié à Hermione.___

_**(au contraire, je trouve que c'est bien plus logique que dans ces fics où il tombe amoureux ou est lié en temps que veela et que son éducation passe à la trappe. Drago est normalement très attaché à son statut, à sa famille et ses origines, et son attitude jusqu'ici correspond bien, je pense. Après c'est ton avis.) **_

_C'est complètement ridicule cette histoire et genre ... Il se coupe et hop il est contaminé. C'est nul à chier__**. **_

_**(Idem, c'est ce que tu penses. Il est question de magie, ici, et on peut expliquer à peu près ce qu'on veut par ce biais. Ensuite… Je trouve bien que les conneries de magie noire de Malfoy senior contaminent le sang de son seul fils XD) **_

_Et en plus on sait même pas ce que __**penses (faute)**__ hermione. Bref ... Il me fallait remettre les points sur les i au __**vie (faute… on dit « au vu »)**__ des reviews __**entousiaste (faute) **__que j'ai vue__**.(et une**__**troisième) **__Comme quoi les fictions merdiques __**pulule (deux fautes en un mot. Hum.)**__ sur la toile__**. **__La tienne en fait partie sois __**en spur ! (le dernier combine deux fautes et une faute de frappe…)**__ Ciao._

_**(Ok… Je suis en désaccord total avec ce qui tu dis : plagiat ko, OOC ko, reproches fondés sur rien. Ensuite, tu prétends ne pas aimer et tu lis 10 chapitres –enfin pas vraiment, vu que tu n'as pas vu le lemon… Bizarre de voir si tu es une menteuse, une maso ou si tu ne sais pas lire…**_

_**Pour conclure, je serais ravie de discuter avec toi si tu as l'honneur d'avancer de vrais arguments… Mais pas la peine de polluer les reviews de Vivin, tu peux me contacter par MP. Je suis Aësälys, auteur et traductrice de tout un tas de HGxSS, dont Saving Miss Granger, encore en cours. Ramène ton petit cul si tu l'oses !)**_

_**.  
.**_

_**Bien … Je crois qu'il est temps de conclure ici le chapitre ERIN.**_

_**Place à la lecture !**_

_**.**_

Tome 7. Partie 2 :

_**Chapitre 11 : Devenir un homme part.2**_

_Précédemment : Drago a reçut une lettre posthume de Dumbledore …_

_.  
._

Je passais une mauvaise nuit. Me tournant et me retournant cesse dans les draps de soie.

Pourquoi m'avait-il fait parvenir ce courrier, un mois après sa mort ? Qui avait chargé son phénix de me le remettre ? Que signifiaient vraiment ses mots ? Pourquoi « Beedle » ? Voulait-il que je lise _Le Sorcier et la Marmite sauteuse _? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi faire ? Quel était le but de ce courrier ?

Je n'avais pas pu le brûler. Je savais devoir le faire pour ne pas laisser de traces mais j'en étais tout bonnement incapable. Ces mots étaient mon pardon pour mes actions passées et me montraient la voie de mon avenir.

Je choisis à cet instant de lui faire confiance. Il avait lu en moi comme personne d'autre avant lui, ne l'avait fait. Il me connaissait, quand bien même moi j'ignorais tout de lui, de l'homme qu'il avait été. Il fallait que je voie Severus, que je lui parle, qu'il m'explique.

_**.**_

_**0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**_

_**.**_

Un évènement majeur arriva le lendemain. Le signal d'alarme résonna à travers les murs du Manoir. En moins d'une minute, je me retrouvais dans les airs entouré de fumées noire. Les ordres étaient flous, Dolohov hurlait mais le vent m'empêchait de comprendre ce qui se passait.

-Mariage … Weasley … Potter …

Bon ça concernait Potter …

_Si Potter est concerné, elle l'est aussi !_

Je serrais les dents et répondais méchamment à mon veela :

_Je ne suis pas un attardé. Qui dit Potter dit Granger._

La vague noire plongea soudainement vers le sol. La couche de nuage se dissipa progressivement et me permis de voir des tentes blanches, des lampions, de nombreuses personnes en tenues du dimanche …

Et merde !

J'atterris au milieu de la foule et engageais le combat avec des stupéfix et des incarcerem. La résistance était faible, les invités hurlaient et transplanaient dans la foulée. Belette Père me donna du fil à retordre et je ne pu en venir à bout qu'après l'avoir paralysé. Je me retournais en sentant une présence derrière moi, ma baguette prête à servir quand mes yeux accrochèrent des orbes chocolat qui me firent immédiatement baissé ma garde.

_A moi !_ Hurla mon veela.

Conscient du danger, je m'approchais d'elle baguette tendue, la menaçant, alors que mon veela remuait comme jamais dans mon corps. Je la saisis à la gorge, gardant pour plus tard les détails de sa tenue sexy, et l'amenais à hauteur de ma bouche :

-Tire-toi de là Granger ! Grondais-je hors de moi.

Je la repoussais et elle tomba dans les bras protecteurs de Weasley alors que son regard empli de questions était fixé sur moi. Je fis volte-face et lançais un sort qui frôla une autre belette rousse. Le combat dura une poignée de secondes, avant qu'il ne s'effondre à mes pieds. Quand je me retournais, Weasley et Granger se jetaient dans les bras d'un homme roux et ils disparurent.

Peu de temps après, notre Maître sonna le rappel des troupes.

Bien entendu, en rentrant il y eu la dose journalière de Doloris pour les chefs qui avaient laissés s'échapper Potter. Les cris de douleur étaient monnaie courante au Manoir depuis longtemps. Mais ce soir là, les hurlements résonnèrent de longues heures avant qu'ils ne s'évanouissent complètement. Mes rétines s'imprégnèrent des corps tordus et gémissants sur les dalles de mon salon. Je frissonnais.

A l'abri de ma chambre, je m'autorisais enfin à penser aux évènements qui venaient de se produire. Granger était à l'abri. Avec Weasley. Et même si ça me faisait mal de l'admettre, je savais que la Belette prendrait soin d'elle quoi qu'il arrive. Je soupçonnais l'homme roux d'être Potter sous polynectar, il nous avait échappé et personne chez les Mangemorts ne l'avait vu.

Je me gardais bien de divulguer mes informations et mes hypothèses.

C'est seulement le lendemain en lisant la Gazette que j'appris deux nouvelles.

_« Changement de régime au plus haut niveau de l'état »_ annonçais tapageusement l'article.

Changement de régime hein ? Un coup d'état plutôt. Voilà ce qui expliquait le raide chez les Belettes. Le Ministère ne protégeait plus personne, Scrimgeour mort, il traquait dorénavant ouvertement les opposants. Et il était de notoriété publique que les Weasley n'adhéraient pas à nos idées.

Lors de la réunion qui eut lieu au cours de l'après-midi, Voldemort éructa, lança des sorts à la volée pour nous punir et nous annonça que Dolohov et Rowle était « dorénavant hors d'usage ». J'ignorais qu'il avait placé une trace sur son nom, cela lui permettait de traquer ceux qui le prononçaient. Les seules personnes de ma connaissance osant le faire était Dumbledore et Potter.

Pratique pour débusquer les ennemis du nouveau régime.

Mais la fortune dont j'avais bénéficié jusque là en échappant aux sorts se dissipa quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres me pris à parti, me sortant ainsi de mes pensées que je dissimulais rapidement derrière une barrière de protection.

-Drago … Je t'en pris, me dit-il en me désignant Rowle à terre.

Je me levais, dévisageant avec mépris les autres Mangemorts, donnant ainsi l'impression que j'étais fier de ce que j'allais faire. Sans hésiter ma baguette laissa sortir un doloris, sous le regard empreint d'ennui de mon Maître.

-Tu en veux davantage Rowle, ou bien on en reste là et on te donne à manger à Nagini ? Lord Voldemort n'est pas sûr de pardonner cette fois … Tu m'as rappelé pour m'annoncer que Harry Potter s'était de nouveau échappé ? Drago, fais sentir encore une fois à Rowle l'intensité de notre déplaisir … Vas-y ou c'est toi qui subiras ma colère !

Je m'exécutais immédiatement, laissant la douleur de la Magie Noire m'atteindre, traverser mon corps, couler dans mon bras et sortir de ma baguette sous la forme d'un éclair rouge sang.

Quand la réunion prit fin, je fus rappelé par la voix sifflante. Il me fit signe de m'asseoir alors que les autres Mangemorts quittaient la salle. Certains le regard emplis d'espoir que je prenne une punition, les autres jaloux du privilège que le Maître m'accordait en me voyant en privé.

-Assied-toi Drago, me dit-il en prenant place sur son trône. J'ai une nouvelle mission pour toi.

Je me tendis imperceptiblement en entendant ses mots. Mon masque impassible sur le visage, j'attendis la suite, stoïque. Me contentant de le regarder tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts.

-Vois-tu j'aimerais que tu retournes à Poudlard cette année. Non pas que je crois ton niveau magique médiocre mais j'ai besoin que tu me rapportes tout ce qu'y s'y passera. Même si cela te semble inutile, transmet moi l'information.

-Oui Maître.

-Un rapport détaillé par semaine sur parchemin sécurisé. Dès qu'une information te paraît suspecte, écrit-moi immédiatement. Si c'est urgent, envoie-ton patronus. Est-ce bien compris Drago ?

-Oui Maître.

-Inutile de préciser que personne ne doit être au courant.

-Pas même Snape ? Demandais-je sérieusement.

-Pas même lui. Tu ne lui livre aucun mot.

-Entendu.

-Montre-moi ton patronus que je puisse le reconnaître.

-Expecto patronum ! Lançais-je en rassemblant le souvenir d'une soirée glaciale et des mains douces dans mon pelage.

-Un loup ? Comme c'est étonnant, me dit-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Tu peux partir.

Sans répondre un mot de plus, je quittais les lieux rapidement pour gagner l'abri de ma chambre, désireux de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

Sans aucun doute, Il avait des doutes quant à la loyauté de mon parrain. Moi-même j'étais convaincu de sa traîtrise depuis la lettre de Dumbledore et j'avais eu des soupçons dès le Tournois des Trois-Sorciers. Je devais absolument voir mon parrain.

Je m'endormis en me disant que les Gryffons où qu'ils soient devaient être en lieu sûr à l'heure actuelle. Ce fut la seule bonne nouvelle de la journée.

_**.**_

_**O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0**_

_**.**_

Le 1er Septembre arriva bien trop vite à mon goût. J'ignorais dans quoi je m'embarquais. Les quinze derniers jours d'août, la Gazette avait publié tous les changements amorcés par le nouveau régime. Inscription à Poudlard dorénavant obligatoire pour tous les sorciers mineurs, commission d'enregistrement des nés-moldus dirigée par Dolores Ombrage, Severus Rogue nommé Directeur de Poudlard, suppression de la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal remplacée par l'Etude des Arts Noirs, nomination des Carrow en temps que Surveillants en Chef de l'école …

Je pris place à bord du Poudlard Express, la peur au ventre. Mais j'appréciais malgré tout de retrouver des visages connus et une atmosphère moins pesante qu'au Manoir. La répartition se déroula normalement sous la houlette de McGonagall mais le discours de début d'année fut en tout point différent de ceux des années précédentes marquant ainsi réellement le changement.

« Chers élèves, débuta Rogue,

Une nouvelle ère s'annonce pour notre monde, une ère de pureté. La magie est puissance et si vous êtes ici, ce soir, assis sur ces bancs c'est que vous êtes des êtres doués de magie et supérieurs à ces détritus que sont les moldus.

Ici vous apprendrez l'art subtil et délicat de la Magie. Ici vous apprendrez à respecter ceux qui nous gouvernent. Ici vous apprendrez l'essence même de notre supériorité… »

Mon parrain joua merveilleusement bien son rôle et quand enfin je m'écroulais derrière les rideaux de velours verts de mon lit je laissais mes pensées suivre leurs cours, heureux de ne pas avoir à les surveiller en permanence. Personne ici n'avait la capacité de franchir mes barrières mentale. A Poudlard j'étais en sécurité. Loin du Manoir et de mon Maître. Ici je gagnais un peu de liberté et de moyens d'actions.

Je prévoyais déjà un séjour à la bibliothèque. Je devais trouver le contre-sort me permettant d'ouvrir le livre dérobé dans la bibliothèque familiale. Ici j'étais certain de mettre la main dessus. J'accèderais ainsi aux informations me faisant défauts. Ensuite, seulement je parlerais à mon parrain ou peut-être irais-je d'abord trouver McGonagall.

Je m'endormis sur ces pensées et pour la première fois depuis longtemps aucun hurlement ne vint troubler mon sommeil.

_**.**_

_**0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**_

_**.**_

Poudlard est à la fois le même et différent.

L'atmosphère est empreinte de suspicion, de messe basse, de regards en coin et de peur. Le contenu des cours ont bien changé. L'histoire de la Magie est un ramassis de conneries propagandistes pro Sang-Pur, les potions deviennent un art pour meurtrier en herbe, le soin aux créatures magiques nous enseigne comment identifier les hybrides humains, non humains et surtout le meilleur moyen de les faire passer de vie à trépas. La métamorphose n'est plus qu'un moyen de prouver aux moldus et aux nés-moldus notre supériorité.

Les cours s'enchaînent, les jours passent, la révolte gryffondorienne s'organise et les sanctions pleuvent. Les Carrow prennent un malin plaisir à torturer les élèves, les premières années font office de cobaye, seuls les sang-pur et les Serpentards sont épargnés.

Je me fais discret. Je rends mes devoirs et n'obtient que des Optimaux. Granger partie, je suis enfin le meilleur me dis-je sarcastiquement. Je passais beaucoup de temps à la bibliothèque, cherchant le moyen de contourner le sort qui m'empêchait d'avoir accès aux informations nécessaires pour comprendre la situation.

Fin Septembre, en plein milieu du cours de McGonagall, la brûlure déferla dans mon corps. Jamais je n'ai ressenti une telle douleur. Sans rien contrôler, je sentis mon corps s'écrouler au sol, convulser et j'hurlais à m'en déchirer les cordes vocales. J'eu vaguement conscience du brouhaha des élèves quittant précipitamment la salle et de la voix douce de l'écossaise accroupie à côté de moi. Les vagues s'insinuaient dans mes entrailles, les brûlant de l'intérieur, déchirant mes organes, répandant de l'acide …

Je crus mourir. Vraiment. La douleur, Merlin !

Quand la brûlure diminua, je sentis les doigts frais de la Gryffondor relever ma manche et éponger le sang qui s'écoulait de la Marque noire et luisante. Les sourcils froncés, concentrée sur sa tâche, je savais que ce n'étais pas normal, je savais qu'elle se posait des questions. Nous étions seuls, tous les Mangemorts de l'école devaient être dans le même état que moi. Alors je saisis ma chance. Les dents serrées me concentrant pour parler :

-Professeur …, murmurais-je d'une voix rauque.

Elle leva ses yeux interrogatifs sur moi mais ne décrocha pas un mot.

-Dumbledore … il m'a écrit … après sa mort … Je …

-Que vous a-t-il dit ? Finit-elle par demander quand je renonçais à parler.

Je désignais ma poche intérieure et la laissait s'emparer du parchemin qu'elle lu rapidement.

-C'est étonnant, murmura-t-elle, mais ça ressemble en tout point à Albus.

Elle laissa le silence s'installer, me dévisageant longuement avant de reprendre :

-Que voulez-vous Monsieur Malfoy ?

J'inspirais plusieurs fois, choisissant mes mots avec soin :

-J'ai surpris une conversation entre Potter et Granger l'an dernier … Ils parlaient d'horcruxes… J'ai découvert un livre chez moi qui pourraient contenir certaines informations … mais il est scellé par un sort … Savez-vous comment le levez ?

Son visage se crispa. Refléta de l'horreur, de la peur et du dégoût.

-Par Merlin, lâcha-t-elle en s'asseyant sur ses talons, c'est encore pire que ce que je croyais. Il faut … Je dois … bégaya-t-elle en se relevant.

-Professeur ! L'appelais-je. Le sort ?

-J'ignore pourquoi vous me demandez cette information Monsieur Malfoy mais Albus croyait en vous. J'ai appris à faire confiance à ses jugements quand bien même ils me semblaient absurdes… Alors je serais vous j'essayerai la magie noire. Seul un sort puissant pourrait briser un enchantement tel que celui-ci. Un « finite maleficia » pourrait marcher.

Elle se releva, s'avança vers son bureau et griffonna quelque chose sur un parchemin.

-Si jamais il ne fonctionnait pas, voici un billet d'accès à la Réserve Interdite. Vous dévirez y trouver de quoi faire votre bonheur.

Plus ou moins remis, je m'emparais de la feuille, me relevais comme je le pu et quittais la salle de classe. Une fois dans le couloir je m'affalais contre le mur de pierre. Mes jambes flageolaient, mes paupières étaient lourdes …

_La magie noire nous infecte,_ murmura la voix lointaine de mon veela.

_Je sais. On a saigné. Ca nous atteint de plus en plus._

Il remua doucement dans mon corps. Il avait aussi mal que moi. Tant bien que mal, je regagnais mon dortoir et tombait comme une masse sur mon lit où je m'endormis immédiatement.

Je ne me réveillais que le lendemain matin, Zabini ouvrant sèchement mes rideaux et me lançant la Gazette.

-Regarde ça Dray ! Ces putains de Gryffys ont encore fait des siennes, voilà pourquoi tu t'es effondré comme une merde, me dit-il en souriant.

Je le regardais avec mépris et lui lançais froidement :

-Si tu savais de quoi tu parles Blaise, tu apprendrais à redouter les colères de Mon Maître. Mais ce n'est pas le cas n'est-ce pas ? Il ne t'a pas jugé digne de la rejoindre, contrairement à moi.

Maté, il tourna les talons, me laissant seul avec le journal que j'entrepris de lire :

_Attentat au Ministère,_

_L'indésirable numéro 1, Harry Potter, accompagné, de la née-moldue en fuite connue sous le nom d'Hermione Granger ainsi que d'un tiers dont nous ignorons encore l'identité ont attaqués hier le bâtiment principal de l'administration. _

_La Directrice de la Commission d'enregistrement des Nés-Moldus, Dolorès Ombrage a été gravement blessée par un sortilège. Les nés-moldus devant être entendus par le tribunal de la justice magique ont été libérés et sont maintenant en fuite. Le Ministère a organisé les recherches pour retrouver au plus vite ces voleurs de magie hautement dangereux pour la population._

_Un communiqué du Ministère nous a appris que le Quartier Général de l'Ordre du Phénix, une société secrète regroupant des traîtres et des hybrides, a été découvert lors de la poursuite des Indésirables 1,2 et 3. Des perquisitions ont eu lieu toute la journée et de nombreux documents prouvant leurs intentions belliqueuses ont été mis au jour._

_Un elfe de maison, servant ces traîtres a été soumis au Veritaserum. Nous ne manquerons pas de vous tenir informés dès que de nouveaux éléments nous parviendront. _

J'étais fou de rage. Putain mais à quoi jouaient-ils ? Que cherchaient-ils en s'attaquant au Ministère ? Etaient-ils tous devenus fous ? Granger avait pourtant plus de plomb dans la cervelle que les deux décérébrés de service.

_Il ne fallait pas la laisser partir ! Elle est en danger ! Perdue on ne sait-où !_

_Ca va la bestiole ! Si elle était vraiment en danger, la Gazette ne dirait pas qu'ils se sont enfuis !_

_Trouve là ! Protège là ! C'est ton devoir !_

_Non ! Je ne peux rien faire ! On a choisi notre camp tu te rappelles ?_

_On n'a jamais convenu qu'on la laisserait …_

_Peut-importe. On ne peut rien pour elle !_

Je le refoulais avec violence mais il résista. Mon corps trembla violement sous le coup de sa colère. Je faillis perdre la bataille mais le fait de me retrouver sous ma forme animale au milieu du dortoir des septièmes années fit pencher la balance en ma faveur.

Comme toutes les semaines depuis la rentrée j'entrepris de rédiger mon rapport. Notant les détails de la vie des étudiants de Poudlard et le comportement de l'équipe enseignante. Une fois fini je lançais un sort de sécurité empêchant quiconque de lire mes lignes et l'envoyais au Manoir.

J'étais seul dans mon dortoir, je lançais des sorts de protection pour assurer ma sécurité et sortais de ma malle le livre. J'accueillis la douleur de la magie noire sans un tressaillement et la laissais me brûler avant de réunir suffisamment de puissance pour lancer le sort conseillé par McGonagall.

L'ouvrage tressauta violemment sur mon lit et s'ouvrit de lui-même, les pages défilèrent rapidement jusqu'à ce qu'il demeure inerte. La page à laquelle il s'était arrêté m'intrigua.

_Chapitre 9 : La plus obscure des Magie Noire ou comment devenir immortel par le biais des Horcruxes._

Bordel de merde. C'était encore pire que ce que je croyais. Je m'emparais du livre qui me brûla les paumes et me plongeais dans ma lecture. Ce livre était abominable et plus j'avançais dans ma lecture, plus je trouvais les mots et les maléfices horribles. Mais j'étais au moins sûr d'une chose, mon Maître avait créé au moins un horcruxe. Le journal qui était en possession de mon Père et que j'avais vu dans mon enfance en était un.

Je réfléchis plus avant et frissonnais d'horreur en me rendant compte d'où mes pensées me menaient. Ce n'étais pas un horcruxe qu'il avait créé mais bien plusieurs et j'étais prêt à parier que Tata Bella en possédait un. Y'en avait-il d'autre ? Certainement. Mais quels pouvaient bien être les autres ? Et combien ?

Je laissais tomber mes idées. Je ne pouvais rien faire et me lancer dans la chasse aux Horcruxes n'étaient ma priorité mais celle des Gryffons. Cependant rien ne m'empêchait de faire quelques recherches … Mais une question demeurait sans réponse … Si je trouvais quelque chose comment leur faire parvenir ce que je savais ?

Un évènement arriva courant Novembre. Les Gryffondors, menés par Longdubat et Weasley fille firent un coup d'éclat qui me tira un sourire. Ces débiles avaient essayé de voler l'épée de Gryffondor entreposée dans le bureau du Directeur. Une colère noire s'empara de mon parrain sans que je n'en comprenne la raison. Il les envoya dans la Forêt Interdite accomplir des tâches avec le demi-géant.

Ok, l'épée était une relique d'une grande valeur mais ils avaient voulus la dérober pour la mettre à l'abri dans la Tour Gryffondor. Pourquoi Rogue l'avait-il donc transférée à Gringotts dans un coffre sécurisée ? Ce n'était pas un objet d'une importance capitale… mais et si c'était un horcruxe ? Mon Maître vouait une grande fascination aux Fondateurs de Poudlard était-il possible que Rogue en garde un, comme mon Père et ma Tante ? Possible. Largement crédible même.

Même la punition que Rogue avait donnée aux Gryffondors était suspecte. Ils s'entendaient tous très bien avec le garde-chasse. La sanction n'en était pas une mais donnait l'impression qu'elle était sévère. La Forêt Interdite était interdite pour une bonne raison.

Le mystère restait entier à mes yeux. Une réaction disproportionnée et une fausse punition voilà ce que je constatais. Encore un détail de plus à ranger dans la boîte de l'étrange.

Je continuais sur ma lancée. Rédigeant mes rapports, adoptant un profil bas, récoltant de bonnes notes. Je mettais tout en œuvre pour me faire discret. Moins on s'intéressait à moi, mieux je me portais et plus je pouvais passer de temps à la bibliothèque.

Ma quête des horcruxes était au point mort. J'ignorais ce que je cherchais et je n'avais eu aucune occasion de voir mon parrain en privé. Il était souvent absent, réunion de Mangemorts ou mission je ne savais pas de quoi il retournait mais il laissait Poudlard livré à lui-même ou plutôt aux Carrow qui se faisait un malin plaisir à imposer leur loi du plus fort.

La veille des vacances de Noël alors qu'une boule au ventre me tenait depuis plusieurs jours à l'idée que j'allais passé deux semaines au Manoir mon parrain me convoqua à ma plus grande surprise. Le mot de passe que je du donner au gargouille me surprit tout autant « bonbon au citron ». D'où lui venait cette idée ?

Je pénétrais dans le bureau du Directeur, observant le décor inconnu à mes yeux sous le regard perçant de tous les directeurs de l'école. Dumbledore m'adressa un petit sourire qui me déstabilisa.

-Drago, commença mon parrain. Comment vas-tu ?

-Bien, mentis-je.

Il darda sur moi son regard perçant et poussa vers moi un exemplaire des _Contes de Beedle le Barde_.

-Comment … ?

-As-tu pris le temps de t'instruire de ces histoires dernièrement ? Me demanda-t-il.

Je hochais la tête négativement.

-Fais-le.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'il le faut, me dit-il.

-Mais …

-Ce sera tout.

Abasourdi, je me levais comme un automate et me dirigeais vers la porte. La main sur la poignée, je fis volte-face.

-Hermione Granger, lâchais-je comme une bombe.

Severus fronça les sourcils et me regarda perplexe.

-C'est ma compagne. Mon veela l'a reconnue.

Il me sourit.

-C'est une bonne nouvelle Drago.

-C'était toi … qui m'a envoyé le message de Dumbledore …

-En effet.

-Es-tu …

-Un espion ? Oui.

-Pourquoi l'avoir tué alors ?

-C'était un mal nécessaire.

Après un moment de silence je repris, décidé à tenter ma chance et à faire confiance à Dumbledore.

-Je … je crois que le Seigneur des Ténèbres à créer des Horcruxes, lui dis-je, mon Père en possède un … Un journal je crois. Bella en possède un également … D'autres Mangemorts doivent en avoir d'autres en leurs possessions. Je crois que le Trio les cherche pour les détruire et je crois également que Dumbledore avait commencé cette chasse de son vivant…

-Comment sais-tu ça ?

-J'ai des oreilles qui traînent un peu partout. Assembler les pièces du puzzle n'a pas été facile mais je crois que je ne suis pas loin de la vérité.

Le regard fier de mon parrain se posa sur moi.

-Tu seras un grand homme mon filleul.

Je pris congé sur ces paroles, désormais sûr de ce que je savais, décidé à faire tout ce que je pourrais pour que la tête de serpent ne soit pas vainqueur.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Voilà pour aujourd'hui !**_

_**Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**_

_**Au programme la semaine prochaine … Séance de torture pour Hermione et bien sûr Drago ne sera pas en reste !**_

_**Place aux rar's :**_

_**Clotilde : Merci de ton soutien ! Ca me va droit au cœur ! J'espère que la suite te plaira !**_

_**Praxagora : Oh mon dieu … Ta review était géniale ! Merci ^^ Une vraie pépite comme je les aime ! Et tu supposais bien … Retour à Poudlard pour Drago puisque dans le livre il y est ^^ ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura autant plu que les autres !**_

_**Rosabella01 : Merci de ton soutien ^^ ! Ca me touche beaucoup !**_

_**Toxycolors : Je suis contente que mon idée un peu barge t'ai séduit ! Merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser un message ! J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes … Maintenant j'ai la pression ! Je poste tout les lundis si jamais tu ne le savais pas ^^**_

_**Lisou : Merciiiiii !**_

_**Darhma : La deuxième partie est en cours d'écriture et quasiment terminée ( elle comptera environ 10 chapitres ) Moi aussi j'ai hâte de vous la faire partager ! Merci pour ton soutien ! A bientôt !**_

_**Minnie35 : Merci de ton soutien et je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise ! **_

_**Rosabella01 : Merci de ton message ^^ ! A bientôt !**_

_**Hp-Drago : Merci pour ton soutien ! Sache que j'ai commencé hier soir ta bella-paul ( un loup amnésique … Je sens que je vais aimer ! ) mais je n'ai pas eu le temps d'aller au-delà du premier chapitre … Je m'y attèle ce soir ! A bientôt !**_

_**Kalymerho : Merci pour ton soutien ^^ ! Pour être honnête, la lettre de Dumbledore a été très difficile à écrire … C'est un personnage complexe et j'ai essayé de faire de mon mieux mais même moi je ne suis pas particulièrement convaincu par son message … Il est vraiment difficile de parler pour lui ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ! A bientôt !**_

_**Mortal Flower : Merciiiiiii !**_

_**Cind3rella : Merci pour ton message ! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ! A bientôt.**_

_**Iliana : Merci beaucoup ^^ !**_


	14. Où les choses sérieuses commencent

_**Bonjour à toutes !**_

_**Je tiens à adresser un remerciement tout particulier à Alep80, pour avoir pris le temps de lire ce chapitre avant tout le monde, et qui m'a donné un conseil dont j'ai fait usage.**_

_**Alep, si tu passes par ici, tu verras que tes conseils ont porté leur fruit et que j'ai légèrement modifié la fin du chapitre. Merci à toi et à tes idées toujours aussi bonnes !**_

_**Sans oublier Aësalys, qui est ma bêta de choc sur cette fiction et sans qui vous risqueriez d'être aveugle à cause de mes nombreuses fautes d'orthographe.**_

_**Place à la lecture. **_

_**On se retrouve en bas !**_

_**.**_

_**.  
.**_

_**Tome 7, partie 3**_

_**.**_

_Précédemment : Drago a découvert que Voldemort avait fait des Horcruxes et s'est confié à Severus, la veille des vacances de Noël._

_**.**_

_**Chapitre 12 : Où les choses sérieuses commencent …**_

.

Mon arrivée au Manoir pour les vacances de Noël passa inaperçue sauf aux yeux de ma Mère qui m'attendait dans le hall.

-Par Merlin Drago ! Que t'arrive-t-il ? Me demanda-t-elle horrifiée.

Je n'avais pas bonne allure et je le savais. Les vêtements de prix que je portais ne cachaient en rien ma peau blafarde, les cernes qui plombaient mon regard et ma perte de poids spectaculaire.

-Rien Mère, répondis-je en souriant. Juste un peu de fatigue.

Elle fronça les sourcils mais n'ajouta rien. Se contentant de me serrer dans ses bras avec toute la chaleur dont elle était encore capable.

Mon intolérance à la Magie Noire que je portais sur mon avant-bras couplée à l'atmosphère ambiante m'affectait plus que je ne le pensais. Mon veela supportait de moins en moins la prison qu'était mon corps. Je devenais instable et dangereux malgré le contrôle mental que je m'imposais. Je sentais que j'arrivais à bout.

Le manque de Granger quand bien même j'essayais de le nier me tuait à petit feu. Moi l'humain commençais à ressentir les effets de ma décrépitude physique. La magie qui me venait naturellement auparavant était plus dure à canaliser et les sorts mineurs me demandaient un effort de concentration.

Mon Père m'informa le lendemain de mon arrivée que des prisonniers séjournaient à la cave. Loufoca, un gobelin et Ollivander. Leur geôlier était Quedever. Nous avions interdiction de leur parler. Seul Pettigrow pouvait les approcher. Ils étaient calmes et je ne m'intéressais donc pas à eux.

La nuit de Noël alors que chaque Mangemorts étaient rentrés chez lui pour les fêtes, nous la passâmes dans de terribles douleurs.

Entre le chapon farci et la lotte, mon père et moi nous effondrèrent au sol sous les yeux de ma Mère. Ma tête semblait sur le point de se fendre en deux, mon corps se déchirait, j'étais écartelé de toutes part par des forces maléfiques. La douleur était insupportable et nos cris, même s'ils ne résonnaient pas à mes oreilles, traversèrent la bâtisse de pierre des fondations au toit.

Je serrais les dents pour contenir la douleur mais bientôt à cause des convulsions, je mordais ma langue et m'étouffais dans mon propre sang en essayant de respirer. Ma Marque ruisselait de ce sang si pur qui ne devrait jamais couler selon les termes de mon Maître et la plaie s'ouvrait à mesure que sa colère augmentait.

La rage du Seigneur des Ténèbres semblait ne pas avoir de fin. Elle dura des heures et quand enfin elle cessa je m'évanouis à mon plus grand soulagement.

Quand je me réveillais dès heures plus tard, je rejoignais mes parents pour le petit-déjeuner. Mon père était dans un sale état, qui à peu de choses près devait être semblable au mien. J'avalais en vitesse un café serré, noir et sans sucre pour me réveiller et quittais la pièce lugubre sans un mot. Si j'avais ouvert la bouche, des insanités en seraient sorties, nous aurait amenés à une dispute qui aurait pu tourner en duel. Autant ravaler ma rancœur et la haine que j'avais en moi.

Dans l'après-midi je rejoignais ma Mère occupée à lire dans le jardin d'hiver.

-Veux-tu un thé ? Me demanda-t-elle gentiment.

-Avec plaisir. Que lis-tu ?

-Oh ça, dit-elle en désignant l'ouvrage. C'est le dernier livre à la mode.

Je m'en emparais et lu en fronçant les sourcils le titre, _Vie et Mensonges d'Albus Dumbledore._

-Que raconte-t-il de croustillant sur la vie de ce vieux fou ?

Ma Mère me dévisagea et soupira avant de murmurer.

-Mon fils, oublies-tu qui je suis ? Ton comportement de parfait Mangemort tu peux le garder pour ton Père.

Surpris je reformulais ma question.

-Mère, de quoi parle ce livre ?

-Tu sais, c'est du Skeeter, on ne peut pas se baser sur ses écrits et les prendre pour argent comptant. Elle raconte qu'il était ami avec Grindelwald et que cette amitié a couté la vie à sa sœur Ariana.

-Je peux te l'emprunter ?

-Bien sûr, me dit-elle en buvant une gorgée de thé. Ne te fais pas prendre avec. Même si ce n'est pas un portrait flatteur, Dumbledore ne fait pas parti des gens considéré par le nouveau régime.

Je remontais dans ma chambre alors que la nouvelle de l'échec de Godric's Hollow nous parvint rapidement et Merci Salazar aucun de nous n'était responsable. Le serpent avait failli pour mon plus grand plaisir même si je faisais mine d'en être profondément désolé.

Le reste des vacances fut on ne peut plus tranquille, j'aurais presque pu croire que tout était redevenu comme avant. Je préparais ma malle pour mon retour à Poudlard, non sans oublier d'y cacher la biographie de Dumbledore que je n'avais pas osé lire entre les murs du Manoir. Je rongeais mon frein pendant tout le voyage d'aller et une fois à l'abri de mon lit, les rideaux tirés et un assurdiatio lancé, je dévorais l'ouvrage

En effet, Skeeter levait des voiles bien troubles concernant l'homme que j'avais failli tuer. Avait-il vraiment adhérer aux idées de Grindelwald qui étaient dans la droite lignée de celles de mon Maître ? Je n'y croyais pas. Pas après avoir eu la preuve de mes yeux qu'il n'était pas ce genre d'homme. Il avait laissé un plan et j'étais certains qu'il avait placé ses pions. Potter en était un, Granger et Weasley étaient d'une aide non négligeable et ils étaient avec lui donc était intégré au projet, Rogue également. Pouvais-je être le troisième homme ? Etait-ce le but de son message ? Peut-être.

J'avais en ma possession des informations connues seulement d'une poignée de personne. Et plus j'y réfléchissais plus j'étais convaincu qu'il attendait quelque chose de moi.

Les cours reprirent normalement. Les Carrow faisaient régner leur loi et attendait de tout un chacun qu'il la respecte. Je poursuivais ma mission, envoyant chaque semaine un rapport remplis de détails insignifiants mais jusqu'à présent aucune remarque concernant ce rôle d'espion ne m'était parvenue. J'en conclu que je faisais bien mon travail.

Je passais mes soirées à relire encore et toujours, les lettres qu'avaient échangées Dumbledore et Grindelwald, mon regard accrochait souvent le A, du Albus au bas de la page. Sa signature était différente. Une variation d'écriture ? Un problème d'imprimerie ? Une rune ? Un symbole codé ? Aucune idée mais j'avais déjà vu ce symbole. Où ? Impossible de m'en souvenir.

Et ne sachant pas ce qu'il signifiait, je ne me voyais absolument pas poser la question au premier venu et me lançais dans de nouvelles recherches.

Bien trop rapidement à mon goût, les vacances de Pâques me ramenèrent à Londres puis dans le Wiltshire. J'appréciais les retrouvailles emplies de tendresse avec ma Mère et tentais de profiter de quelques moments de bonheur avec elle.

Après une nouvelle lecture infructueuse, alors que je plaçais le livre dans le sous-bassement secret de ma valise de Poudlard, l'appel fit se tendre mon corps. Je n'avais pas été sollicité depuis qu'Il m'avait confié ma mission mais là mon Maître venait de sonner le rappel des troupes. J'attrapais en vitesse mon attirail de Mangemort et rejoignais le hall où déjà les premiers arrivaient, entourés de fumée noire.

Mulciber nous désigna à chacun un balai et décolla. Je suivis le mouvement, alors que mon Père restait au sol. Décidément obtenir le pardon du Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était pas chose aisée. Nous étions une petite dizaine, volant en rang serré pendant que Mulciber nous donnait les informations :

-Lovegood vient d'envoyer un patronus. Il dit que Potter est chez lui.

Nous filâmes vers le village de Loutry Sainte Chapsoule à grande vitesse, sous le regard ébahi de nombreux moldus. Mais alors que la baraque biscornue apparaissait au loin, une explosion en ébranla la structure déjà bancale. Une épaisse fumée poussiéreuse s'éleva dans l'air et me fit tousser quand je descendais de mon balai.

_Elle est ici ! Elle est ici ! Prends là et transplane !_

Je le bâillonnais et suivis Travers et Selwyn dans la maison à deux doigts de s'effondrer.

-Je t'avais bien dit qu'il était inutile de se presser, grommela Selwyn. Ce cinglé délire comme d'habitude.

Je hochais la tête en direction des deux autres pour appuyer les mots qui venaient d'être prononcés.

-Non … Non … Là haut … Potter ! Affirma Lovegood.

Je levais les yeux au ciel et rigolais ouvertement, entraînant ainsi mes collègues.

-Je t'avais déjà averti Lovegood, que si tu me faisais revenir il nous faudrait des informations solides. Alors qu'est-ce que c'est cette fois-ci ? Tu nous apporte la preuve de l'existence des Ronflaks Cornus en espérant que ta fille te soit rendue ? Le menaça Travers.

Lovegood se tordait sur le sol, criant à chaque fois qu'un maléfice cuisant atteignait son corps.

-La maison ne va pas tarder à s'effondrer, Selwyn, dis-je froidement. L'escalier est complètement bloqué. Si on essaye de le dégager tout va s'effondrer, assurais-je.

-Sale petit menteur, hurla Selwyn en direction de l'homme à terre. Tu n'as jamais vu Potter de ta vie ! Tu croyais pouvoir nous attirer ici et nous faire exploser ?

-Je vous jure … Potter est en haut !

Au ralenti je vis Travers tirer sa baguette et lancer « hominium revelio » alors que mon cerveau tournait à plein régime et que ma bête pointait dangereusement son nez. J'étais au point de rupture, depuis bien trop longtemps je lui tenais la bride.

-Il y a quelqu'un là-haut, annonça Travers.

-C'est Potter … C'est Potter, murmura Lovegood. Rendez-moi Luna, rendez-moi Luna s'il vous plaît …

-Très bien. Tu vas monter et nous redescendre Potter. A toi l'honneur, annonça Travers en désignant le tas de gravas instable.

Je le regardais faire, passant peu à peu au travers du monticule bloquant l'accès à l'étage. Mon veela se faisait aussi instable que la structure, bataillant contre moi pour sortir, déjà les premiers tremblements annonçant le change m'assaillaient. Ma vision se troubla dangereusement et se teinta d'une voile rouge de très mauvais augure. Un frisson remonta mon épine dorsale. Je fis craquer mon cou et le repoussait de mieux que je le pouvais. Mais il était plus fort que moi et malgré mes efforts il remontait à la surface.

Et puis la voix de Granger hurla un sort, puis un deuxième dans la foulée, le plafond s'écroula sur nous mais avant qu'elle ne disparaisse en compagnie de Potter nous eûmes largement le temps de les identifier.

La voir, détourna suffisamment l'attention de mon veela pour que je puisse le boucler dans sa cage et la refermer à double tour.

Potter venait une nouvelle fois de nous échapper. La sanction serait … pénible et j'en avais mal d'avance.

_**.**_

_**0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**_

_**.**_

Quand je sortais des brumes du sommeil le lendemain matin, je sifflais de rage et de douleur. J'avais pris, plus que les autres sous prétexte que les Malfoy l'avaient plus d'une fois déçu. Mon regard accrocha plusieurs fioles disposées sur ma table de chevet.

Dictame pour les coupures dues au Sectumsempra, liqueur de Mandragore pour détendre mes muscles crispés après des dizaines de doloris et potion antidouleur. Merci Maman.

J'attrapais les flacons, avalais d'une traite la potion, diluais dans un verre d'eau la liqueur et la portais à mes lèvres avant de rejoindre la salle de bain. L'eau chaude de la douche brûla mes plaies suintantes et je me retins de grogner comme un animal. Une fois séché, j'appliquais le dictame et en appréciais la douce chaleur qui se répandit dans mon corps malmené.

Un elfe m'apporta une collation alors que je m'attablais à mon bureau pour faire le point.

La lettre de Dumbledore, le/les horcruxes, l'entretien avec Severus, la biographie de l'ancien directeur. Je repassais tout dans ma tête et écrivais mes idées noir sur blanc.

J'attrapais mon dictionnaire runique pour y chercher une nouvelle fois la marque étrange, sans succès. Je restais un long moment les yeux dans le vague avant que je ne saisisse les Contes de Beedle le Barde pour les lire. Je connaissais les histoires pratiquement par cœur.

Ma préférée était celle de _Lapina la Babille et sa queue qui caquetait_. Elle était hilarante et m'arracha malgré mon âge un sourire.

Je survolais les pages avec nostalgie, revoyant ma Mère me lire ces contes avant de m'endormir quand les mots de Dumbledore surgirent brusquement dans mon esprit « se divertir et s'instruire ».

Et si Beedle renfermait un secret ? C'était ça ! Par deux fois un directeur m'avait conseillé ce livre. D'abord Dumbledore et ensuite Severus.

Sûr de mon raisonnement je relisais toutes les histoires en essayant de trouver un message caché et quand j'arrivais à celle des _Trois Frères,_ mon cœur loupa un battement.

Mon Maître avait cherché Gregorovitch, le faiseur de baguettes slave courant Janvier. Ollivander était enfermé dans ma propre maison. Et ce sigle étrange. J'avais le sentiment de mettre le doigt sur quelque chose.

Une idée folle traversa mon esprit.

Et s'_il _s'était mis en quête de la Baguette qui rendait quiconque l'ayant en sa possession invincible ?

Largement, très largement probable.

Il était assez fou pour croire à cette histoire. Tout comme Dumbledore était assez fou pour croire en l'existence des reliques de la Mort. Ces deux hommes avaient une folie différente l'une de l'autre mais n'étaient pas des idiots. Ils étaient même plus intelligents que la moyenne. Si l'un comme l'autre s'étaient intéressé à ces Reliques c'est que le conte de Beedle recelait une part de vérité.

Dumbledore s'y serait-il intéressé dans le but de ramener à la vie sa sœur ? Qu'aurais-je moi-même été capable de faire pour ma Mère ? …_Ou pour elle ? _Rajouta sournoisement mon veela. Tout, certainement.

Cette hypothèse était complètement dingue mais bizarrement je sentais qu'elle était juste, où au moins que je comprenais une partie de la vérité.

Le Seigneur voulait la Baguette de la Mort pour tuer Potter. Il était _son_ point faible, _son_ indésirable numéro 1, pas celui du Ministère même s'il faisait office de bras armé. Posséder la baguette lui assurait une victoire certaine sur Potter. C'était ça son objectif. Le tuer pour annihiler la résistance, le symbole qu'il représentait et accéder ainsi au pouvoir en tant que monarque suprême.

L'avait-il déjà en sa possession ? C'était possible. Je devrais faire attention à sa baguette lors de la prochaine réunion. Alors même que je pensais ces mots, les évènements de la veille me revinrent soudainement en mémoire. Je me revoyais, me tordant sous le doloris de mon Maître, sa baguette tendue vers moi.

Cette baguette plus longue que la normale, environ trente centimètre, noueuse et faite d'un bois que je ne reconnaissais pas.

D'autres souvenirs remontèrent … La Tour d'Astronomie … La baguette de Dumbledore … Bordel de Merde ! … Elle était identique à celle du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Putain !

Dumbledore avait réuni les Reliques, elles existaient, ou tout du moins, Dumbledore croyait détenir la Baguette de la Mort. Aurait-il gagné cette baguette pendant son combat contre Grindelwald ?

Et si toutes mes théories fumeuses étaient vraies, j'étais dans une merde noire jusqu'au cou. Parce que six mois plus tôt, j'avais désarmé Dumbledore. J'étais donc le véritable maître de cette baguette.

Les pièces du puzzle se mettaient en place dans ma tête … Il avait voulu que je tue Dumbledore pour récupérer sa baguette … Avait-il profané la tombe du Directeur pour lui prendre ?

Je frissonnais d'horreur à cette pensée.

Je refermais brutalement les Contes, rangeais rapidement mes notes dans ma malle et quittais en courant mes appartements pour ceux de ma Mère dans lesquels je pénétrais hors d'haleine.

-Drago ?

-Mère, commençais-je en haletant. Etiez-vous présente au Manoir quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres à interroger Ollivander ?

Elle fronça les sourcils.

-Pourquoi cette question ?

-C'est important Mère ! Répondez-moi !

Elle recula de quelques pas sous le coup de ma colère, peu habituée à ce que je m'emporte après elle.

-Calme-toi. Je vais te répondre mais je veux savoir pourquoi tu as besoin de cette information.

-D'accord, lâchais-je à contrecœur.

J'étais peu désireux d'impliquer ma Mère mais j'avais besoin de savoir.

-La cave est sous le salon. Les paroles qui y sont prononcées résonnent. Encore plus quand ce sont des cris. Le Seigneur cherchait une baguette. Il a questionné très longtemps Ollivander à ce sujet. Il cherchait à la trouver, par tous les moyens et il était persuadé qu'Ollivander pourrait l'aider. Le fabriquant a fini par parler de Gregorovitch en disant que c'était une rumeur et le Seigneur a quitté la demeure.

Je restais pensif. Ainsi j'avais raison. Il croyait aux Reliques et aux pouvoirs supposés de la Baguette de la Mort. Baguette qui si elle existait m'obéirais sans aucun problème. Voilà pourquoi Dumbledore m'avait fait parvenir ce courrier, il voulait que je le sache, que je découvre que j'étais le Maître véritable de cette putain de Baguette dont je ne voulais pas.

J'avais crû le piéger tout au long de ma sixième année mais c'était Lui qui l'avait fait. Comment avais-je pu croire une seule seconde que mes capacités magiques aient pu dépasser celle du plus grand sorcier de tous les temps ? Il m'avait laissé le désarmer conscient qu'il empêchait mon Maître d'avoir les pleins pouvoirs.

M'informait-il pour que je me mette en sécurité ? Pour que je détruise la baguette ? Que devais-je faire à part me laisser ensevelir sous la peur ? Parce qu'il était certain que cette information signait mon arrêt de mort avec effet immédiat.

-Drago ? M'appela ma Mère. Pourrais-tu me dire pourquoi tu voulais savoir ça ?

-Je crois qu'_Il_ est à la recherche des Reliques de la Mort, lui dis-je la bouche sèche et à deux doigts de faire une crise cardiaque.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent avant qu'elle ne se mette à rire. Elle ria comme je l'avais rarement entendu. Les larmes perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux bleus et la voir si heureuse, me fit sourire. Et finalement je l'accompagnais, riant moi aussi à en perdre haleine.

-Peut-on savoir ce qui cause tant d'hilarité ? Lâcha froidement mon Père.

Le rire de ma Mère cessa immédiatement et lui répliqua sur le même ton.

-Rien qui ne te concerne.

Elle m'adressa un clin d'œil complice et tourna les talons sans un regard pour mon Père. Il se tourna vers moi, les sourcils hauts marquant son inhabitude vis-à-vis du comportement de ma Mère. Moi je souriais, elle se rebellait et j'adorais ça. Mon père s'engouffra dans le salon et pris place devant la cheminée. Je m'accoudais au rebord de marbre en contemplant les flammes, laissant mes pensées vagabonder. J'avais perdu de vue la réalité de ma situation pendant dix minutes et la reprendre en pleine face brusquement faisait mal.

Soudainement mon veela s'agita violemment et hurla d'une façon démente dans mon crâne :

_ELLE EST ICI ! ELLE EST ICI !_

Un tremblement soudain agita mon corps et avant que je ne puisse réagir il poussa mes côtes et ma colonne vertébrale, ma vision se troubla. Un hoquet guttural et absolument pas humain s'échappa de ma gorge. Mon Père croisa mon regard que je savais déjà jaunâtre et recula au fond de son siège sous la peur qu'il avait de moi. Je relevais mes babines, excité par son odeur et grognais ouvertement. Ma conscience humaine déjà en partance …

-Ils prétendent avoir capturé Potter, Drago vient là …

La voix de ma mère, couplée à l'odeur de peur émanant de Potter, Weasley et Granger me ramena immédiatement sur terre. Je restais immobile quelques secondes pour refouler ma bête enragée et m'approchais les yeux rivés au sol, les sachant empreint d'une animalité dangereuse.

-Alors mon garçon ? Résonna la voix âpre de Greyback.

Je posais brièvement mon regard sur lui et le détournais immédiatement. Elle était là. Couverte d'odeurs de mâles, en danger mais chez moi, à deux pas de ma chambre et des plaisirs que son abri nous offrirait. Excitation bassement animal et peur se mélangeaient dans mon corps.

-Eh bien Drago ? Insista mon Père avide de savoir. C'est lui ? C'est Harry Potter ?

Evidemment que c'était lui, était-il à ce point aveugle pour en douter ?

-Je … Je n'en suis pas sûr.

Ma voix était rauque. Mon Père semblait sur le point de défaillir tellement sa fébrilité était palpable.

-Examine-le attentivement ! Rapproche-toi ! Drago si nous livrons Potter au Seigneur des Ténèbres, tout sera pardo …

Bien sûr, ce serait tellement facile. Tous nos problèmes disparaîtraient. Mais je signais pour une vie entière de servitude. Une vie entière … _loin d'elle ! Hors de question ! Non !_

-Je ne sais pas, lâchais-je avant de retourner m'accouder à la cheminée.

Je dus me faire violence pour tourner les talons. Mon veela était surexcité et cherchait à s'échapper de mon corps par tous les moyens.

-Il vaudrait mieux être certain Lucius, lança ma Mère. Absolument certains qu'il s'agit bien de Potter avant d'appeler le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ces gens affirment que c'est la sienne, ajouta-t-elle en désignant une baguette de prunelier, mais elle ne ressemble pas à la description d'Ollivander … Tu te souviens de Rowle et Dolohov ? Finit-elle par murmurer.

Merci Maman. Elle se jetait dans la bataille. Le regard qu'elle me lança disait clairement « J'ignore pourquoi tu tiens à sauver la tête de Potter mais je te suis. »

-Attendez, reprit-elle brusquement. Oui … Oui…

_NON ! NON ! Empêche ça ! Empêche ça où je ne réponds de rien !_

-Elle était dans le magasin de Madame Guipure avec Potter ! J'ai vu sa photo dans la Gazette ! Regarde Drago, n'est-ce pas cette dénommée Granger ?

Merde ! Merde ! Merde ! Mon regard jaunâtre accrocha ses jolis yeux bleus alors que je lâchais les dents serrées :

-Je … Peut-être …

Alors que mon Père présumait de l'identité de Weasley et que je corroborais d'un oui sourd, ma Mère compris son erreur. Elle mima silencieusement « est-ce ta compagne ». Je fermais les paupières en signe d'assentiment. Ma mère porta sa main à sa bouche et me regarda profondément désolée.

La porte du salon s'ouvrit à la volée et ma Tante à moitié folle pénétra dans la pièce.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Cissy ? Ma parole c'est la Sang-De-Bourbe ? C'est Granger ?

-Oui, oui ! S'exclama mon Père alors que mon veela s'agitait de nouveau comme un fou. Et à côté d'elle on pense que c'est Potter ! Enfin capturé !

Seule la main fraîche de ma mère sur ma peau brûlante empêcha que je cède à ma bête. Ma conscience restait focalisée sur sa main, signifiant qu'elle était trop proche de moi pour que je me transforme sans la blesser. Le loup perdait les pédales en présence de Granger mais il savait que je tenais à ma Mère plus que tout. S'il la blessait, il perdait Granger.

C'était aussi simple que ça.

J'écoutais sans entendre mon Père et Bella se battre pour savoir qui aurait le privilège d'appeler notre Saigneur (1) et Maître quand elle hurla démente :

-ARRÊTE ! Ne l'appel pas ! Nous allons tous périr si le Seigneur arrive maintenant.

Elle se précipita sur une épée que je reconnaissais malgré ma vision trouble comme étant celle de Gryffondor. Le temps que je réagisse, elle stupéfixait tous les raffleurs, exceptés Greyback.

-Où as-tu trouvé cette épée ? Rogue l'a placé lui-même dans ma chambre à Gringotts.

-Dans leur tente … Je vous ai dit de me relâcher !

-Drago, fiche-moi cette vermine dehors, me lança Bellatrix en montrant les raffleurs. Si tu n'as pas assez de courage pour les achever, laisse-les-moi dans le jardin.

Ma Mère intervint. Impossible pour elle de laisser passer un tel affront.

-Ne parle pas à Drago sur ce …

-Tais-toi ! Répliqua ma tante. Nous avons un problème très sérieux. Si c'est vraiment Potter, il ne faut lui faire aucun mal. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres souhaite s'en débarrasse lui-même… Mais s'il découvre … Il faut … que je sache.

Tout en parlant elle arpentait le salon. J'essayais de rassembler suffisamment de force pour comprendre ce qui se passait. J'étais en mode animal, je ne percevais que des sons déformés. Elle m'ordonna de me charger des raffleurs. Je sortais immédiatement en tirant les corps et les abandonnait dans le couloir. Je devais reprendre mes esprits c'était une question de vie ou de mort.

Je fermais les yeux. Loin de Granger je pouvais le faire. Je pouvais me contrôler. J'étais un homme pas une bête.

L'épée … Bellatrix … Rogue … Gringotts … L'épée était-elle un horcruxe ? Je n'y croyais pas, mon Maître détestait les Gryffondor en général. Il n'aurait jamais placé une partie de son âme dedans.

« _Un horcruxe ne peut-être détruit que par une magie plus forte »_

La phrase extrait du livre de Magie Noire me revint en mémoire. Ce n'était pas un horcruxe c'était un moyen de les détruire. Voilà pourquoi ma Tante était terrifiée. L'original aurait du être à Gringotts mais c'était Rogue qui l'y avait mise … Une preuve de plus de la trahison de mon parrain. Il avait mis à l'abri une copie et avait fait parvenir la vraie à Potter par je ne sais quel moyen.

Un hurlement m'atteignis et me fit plus mal que si j'avais moi-même était soumis au doloris. Je tombais à genou alors qu'un cri déchirant me heurtait de nouveau.

_LAISSE-MOI SORTIR ! _

-Dobby ! Appelais-je en désespoir de cause.

J'ignorais pourquoi ce mot franchit mes lèvres … Il m'avait sauvé une fois … Peut-être pourrait-il le refaire ?

L'elfe apparût devant moi comme par miracle et par Merlin je jure que l'envie de l'étreindre fut forte.

-Monsieur ? M'interrogea-t-il d'une voix chevrotante.

-La cave … Potter … Libère-les, sifflais-je alors qu'un nouveau cri me projeta à terre comme un faible.

Il disparût aussi vite qu'il était arrivé et une seconde plus tard ma Mère me trouvait allongé dans le couloir à deux doigts de la syncope, me lançais un « enervatum » plus que puissant car je fus immédiatement capable de me mettre debout.

-Le sortilège ne tiendra pas longtemps. Bella va la tuer. Il faut faire quelque chose, me dit-elle paniquée.

Elle me poussa vers le salon alors que Weasley sortait en courant de l'entrée de la cave, créant une pagaille monstre et un revirement de situation qui entraîna mon euphorie soudaine.

-Expelliarmus ! Rugit-il tel un fauve, désarmant avec succès ma tante.

Ma mère et moi échangeâmes un regard complice avant de se jeter dans la bataille. Mon Père venait de se prendre une raclée par Potter alors que Bella coupait court à la bataille en hurlant :

-ARRÊTEZ OU ELLE MEURT !

Le combat cessa immédiatement.

-Lâchez-vos baguettes.

Elles tombèrent au sol, le cliquetis du bois sur le marbre résonna dans le grand salon plombé par le silence lourd et tendu qui y régnait.

-Drago, va les ramasser, m'ordonna-t-elle.

Je m'exécutais lentement pour gagner du temps. Du temps pourquoi je l'ignorais ? Dobby les avait relâchés et était déjà loin. L'appeler ici amènerait ma chute et celle de ma Mère. Je ne pourrais lui donner aucun ordre, il ne comprendrait pas et ne prendrait aucune initiative sans ordres directs.

Je gardais lâchement les trois baguettes dans ma main, attendant un miracle quand un grincement résonna sinistrement. Je levais vivement la tête sans pouvoir empêcher un sourire d'apparaître sur mon visage. Dobby ! Merci Merlin. Il dévissait le lustre de cristal qui s'écrasa dans un fracas assourdissant au sol.

Profitant de la diversion, Potter me sauta dessus. Je ne lui opposais aucune résistance et allongeait mon bras vers lui, il s'empara des baguettes que je tenais dans ma main et mis hors course Greyback d'un triple stupefix. Ma mère me tira par le bras pour nous placer à l'abri derrière Bellatrix.

-Tue cet elfe Cissy ! Ordonna ma tante.

Un crack résonna et ma mère laissa volontairement Dobby la désarmer. Potter lança une baguette dans les airs en direction de Weasley qui l'attrapa au vol, saisit Granger et disparut dans un tourbillon suivit une seconde plus tard par Potter, le Gobelin et Dobby qui m'adressa un clin d'œil alors qu'un éclair argenté passait devant mes yeux et disparaissait avec eux.

Potter possédait désormais ma baguette. En s'emparant d'elle, il venait de devenir le véritable Maître de la Baguette de la Mort.

Un sourire fatigué étira mes lèvres.

Je m'écroulais au sol, la Marque me brûla violemment.

Mon Maître arrivait.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**(1) La faute à Saigneur est volontaire.**_

_**Et voilà pour aujourd'hui.**_

_**Vous aurez remarqué que la scène chez Lovegood ainsi que celle du Manoir est directement tiré de l'œuvre original de JKR. Seules les pensées de Drago m'appartiennent.**_

_**Bien alors je dois dire que ce chapitre a été extrêmement difficile à écrire alors j'espère qu'il vous a plu.**_

_**La semaine prochaine … Long chapitre ( 14 pages word ) pour la bataille de Poudlard.**_

_**A bientôt.**_

_**Place aux rar's :**_

_**Praxagora : Merci ! Et oui désolée pour la faute à « raide » je plaide coupable ^^ !**_

_**TheBlondeWithCurlyHair : Oui ça va bientôt arriver … Encore deux semaines de patience avant qua Drago ne retrouve sa douce ^^ !**_

_**Kalymerho : Alors qu'as-tu pensé de la torture ? C'était une scène difficile à rédiger. J'espère qu'elle t'a plu.**_

_**17Harry : Non ce n'est pas écrit dans le texte original que Drago fait partie de ceux qui attaque les 7 Potter. C'est ma vision personnelle ^^ J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre t'aura plu ^^ ! A bientôt.**_

_**Aulandra1707 : Merci, j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu !**_

_**Labelge : Merciiiiii beaucoup ^^ ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu !**_

_**IzzieJenkins : Merci beaucoup beaucoup pour cette review ^^ J'espère que la suite te plaira autant ! Et ne t'inquiètes pas le Dramione pointe doucement le bout de son nez ^^ !**_

_**NYOZ3KA : Excellent cette réponse ^^ ! Merci !**_

_**Kanade Tashibana : Je transmet tes amours à Snape ^^ Il squatte actuellement le tiroir de mon bureau et refuse de partir ^^ ! Non je blague ^^ ! Merci de ton message, j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu !**_

_**Hp-drago : Merci de ton message ^^ ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu ! A bientôt.**_

_**Zelnazoo : Merci pour ta review ^^ ! J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes ! A bientôt.**_

_**Camille : Désolée mais tu as du faire une erreur, My venom under your skin n'est pas de moi mais d'Opalyne…**_

_**Juker : Merci beaucoup pour ton soutien. Je suis contente que tu aimes ! J'espère que la sutie te plaira tout autant ! A bientôt.**_

_**Eternally Hysteria : Il reste actuellement un chapitre qui s'en tient à la trame original. L'épilogue de la première partie sera définitivement détaché de l'œuvre. Patience, le dramione arrive. Merci de ton message. A bientôt.**_

_**Chupeechan : Merci beaucoup choupi ^^ ! Merci de ton message et de ton soutien depuis le début de cette fiction ! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ! A bientôt.**_


	15. Où la libération s'amorce

_**Bonjour à toutes.**_

_**Chapitre en avance pour une fois. Mon week-end va être chargé. **_

_**Pas grand-chose à dire aujourd'hui …**_

_**Un peu plus de 1 000 passages sur le précédent chapitre … (1043 pour être exacte)**_

_**Pour 11 reviews.**_

_**Sans commentaires … **_

_**Ne venez pas vous plaindre que les auteurs ne postent plus après ça.**_

_**Je posterai l'épilogue de cette première partie, lundi si j'ai le temps et si j'ai envie.**_

_**Et oui je fais ma mauvaise tête. J'assume totalement cette passe infantile parce que je suis déçue et légèrement (notez l'ironie) en colère. **_

_**Merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de me laisser leurs impressions. Vous déchirez les filles ! ( et les garçons ^^ ).**_

_**Bon week-end et bonne lecture.**_

_**.**_

_Précédemment : Le trio s'est échappé du Manoir Malfoy. Drago a laissé Harry lui prendre sa baguette. Voldemort est en route pour le Manoir._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**The king is dead, the light goes on**__._

_Le roi est mort, la lumière revient._

_**You'll lose your head when the deal goes down,**_

_Tu perdras la tête quand l'affaire sera finie._

_**Better keep your eyes on the road ahead,**_

_Garde les yeux rivés sur la route,_

_**Gotta live this life, until you die**_

_Tu dois vivre cette vie, jusqu'à ta mort._

_**This life, Curtis Stigers. ( Traduction approximative faite par mes soins )**_

_**.  
.**_

_**Chapitre 13 : Où la libération s'amorce.**_

_**.  
.**_

Ecroulé au sol, à demi-mort, le visage tuméfié et en sang posé sur le parquet glacé je voyais les pieds de mon Maître arpenter la pièce. Ses robes volaient autour de lui, il parlait à mi-voix, marmonnant des mots sans aucune signification pour moi. Pendant de nombreuses minutes, seules les respirations saccadées et sifflantes de ma tante et la mienne troublèrent le silence.

Soudainement, dans un accès de fureur :

-Endoloris !

Le corps de mon Père, se souleva dans les airs, convulsa de longues secondes avant qu'il ne s'écrase sur le parquet. Amorphe. Lui avait la chance d'être déjà inconscient. Ce qui n'était ni mon cas, ni celui de ma Mère.

D'un mouvement de pied dédaigneux, mon Maître me fit rouler sur le dos, enfonçant les débris de cristaux du lustre encore plus profondément dans ma chair. Je retins de justesse un gémissement de douleur et fermais les yeux pour échapper à l'image de notre décadence.

-Ainsi Drago … Tu n'as pas pu identifier Potter, me demanda-t-il d'une voix extrêmement douce qui me terrifia.

Je voulus répondre mais seul un gargouillement sanglant passa mes lèvres. Laissant dans ma bouche un goût métallique et cendreux.

-Oh … Tu veux parler ? Excuse-moi, susurra-t-il en levant sa baguette.

Un sort douloureux m'atteignit le visage et ressouda un à un les os de ma mâchoire.

-Est-ce mieux ainsi ? Tu disais donc que tu n'as pas reconnu Potter, n'est-ce pas Drago.

Laborieusement les mots quittèrent ma gorge.

-En effet … il était … défiguré … Je

-Magna Clades ! (1)

Une brève mais non moins intense douleur traversa mon corps, comme si un jet d'acide venait de m'atteindre.

-Défiguré ? Dis-tu …

Seul un gémissement franchi la barrière de mes lèvres.

-Me prendrais-tu pour un idiot jeune Malfoy ? Comment pourrais-je bien te croire quand on voit l'étendue de la disgrâce de ta famille ?

-Je … le … jure …

Le sort cuisant. Encore, et encore. Pendant ce qui me parut être des heures avec de temps en temps quand mes réponses ne lui convenait pas le doloris.

A bout de souffle, terrassé par la douleur et les brûlures qui ravageaient mon corps je priais … Oh oui par Merlin je priais.

-Faudra-t-il que j'en vienne à te prendre ce que tu as de plus cher pour m'assurer ta totale coopération Drago ?

Je levais doucement mes paupières enflées pour croiser le regard rouge sang de mon Maître. D'un mouvement de tête, il me désigna ma Mère, épargnée par les punitions mais pétrifiée, obligée d'assister sans rien pouvoir faire à nos tortures.

-Non Maître, murmurais-je.

-Mais c'est pourtant ce qui va arriver.

Il se releva et s'adressa à nous tous, d'une voix claire et haute.

-Les Malfoys et les Blacks, deux des plus grandes familles sorcières. Et pourtant je ne compte plus les déceptions … Et vous savez que Lord Voldemort ne pardonne pas facilement. Je ne veux plus vous voir. Toi Lucius tu es prié de rester dans ton Manoir, je ne veux pas te voir à l'extérieur de ces murs. Idem pour toi Narcissa. Quant à toi Bellatrix, ton mari te réclame. Rodolphus se fera une joie de te voir revenir au foyer. Tu as interdiction de le quitter. Suis-je assez clair ? Hurla-t-il.

Personne ne réagit.

-Drago … Drago … Que vais-je bien pouvoir faire de toi … Je tiens dans ma main tes parents … Fais en sorte de ne pas être responsable de leurs morts prématurées. Tu retournes à Poudlard et je ne veux plus entendre parler de vous !

Il nous quitta sur ses mot_s. _

_._

_**0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**_

_**.**_

Je repris le chemin de Poudlard plus prisonnier que jamais. Notre servitude n'aurait donc jamais de fin ? Ne lui avait-on pas assez donné ? Ne lui avions nous pas assez prouvé que nous étions de son côté ? Cet … homme, cette chose nous gouvernait d'une main de maître, nous demandant encore et toujours plus. Mon Père s'était fourvoyé, aveuglé par son ambition et ses rêves de gloire éternelle … Il ne valait pas mieux que lui ! Inconsciemment il nous avait jeté dans la fosse aux serpents.

Un courrier de ma Mère me parvint tard, un soir de début mai. Je rentrais d'un intermède animalier grandement mérité, j'avais réussi à quitter le château en catimini grâce à une désillusion. J'avais profité d'un relâchement pour laisser sortir mon autre moi qui s'en étais donné à cœur joie. J'étais donc surpris de trouver sa lettre m'attendant sur mon lit alors que nous étions sous surveillance constante. J'ignorais de quoi il retournait mais elle n'aurait jamais pris un tel risque sans que cela ne soit nécessaire.

_Drago,_

_Gringotts a été cambriolé par Potter et sa bande. Ils ont volés une coupe en or dans la chambre de Bella et Rodolphus. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est dans une fureur folle. Ton Père et ta Tante ont fait les frais de sa colère. Travers et Selwyn ont succombé au doloris. Le Lord à quitté le Manoir avec Nagini. Je ne l'ai jamais vu dans un tel état … De la peur. Par Salazar Drago ! Il avait peur._

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi une si petite chose, telle qu'une coupe en or, a provoqué cette réaction. Mais je crains le pire. L'alarme du rassemblement a sonné. Nous sommes tous, en partance pour Poudlard. Moi compris._

_Je t'en conjure mon fils, fait attention à toi._

_Les heures à venir vont décider du vainqueur. La bataille finale est prête à débuter._

_Merlin te garde. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur._

_Ta Mère. _

_Narcissa Malfoy-Black._

Bordel de merde.

Je quittais mon dortoir en attrapant au passage ma cape, passant devant mes compatriotes profondément endormi, traversais la salle commune et montait rapidement les escaliers qui me mèneraient à une fenêtre d'où je pourrais voir ce qui se passait à l'extérieur des murs du château.

Rien.

Tout était calme. Trop calme même.

_Le calme avant la tempête_, me souffla mon veela.

Et pour une fois j'étais en total accord avec lui. Des choses se préparaient et j'ignorais quoi.

Une brûlure traversa mon avant-bras. Ce n'était pas un appel. Non, loin de là. C'était le signal pour la capture de Potter. Mon sang se glaça dans mes veines. Si Potter était prisonnier qu'allait-il devenir d'_elle _? Je restais quelques minutes dans l'expectative quand un chat argenté passa non loin de moi. Je réprimais le grognement menaçant qui montait dans ma gorge quand je conclus que le chat était le Patronus de McGonagall. Rapidement des pas feutrés résonnèrent à mes oreilles, les escaliers se mirent à déverser des flots d'étudiants encore à moitié endormis.

Mais que se passait-il donc ?

Je suivis le mouvement, me plaçant dans la file des Pouffsouffles quand mon regard accrocha une forme dans l'obscurité. Je me figeais laissant les élèves me dépasser sans qu'aucun d'eux ne fasse de commentaires. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux, au loin, l'animagus de mon parrain s'éloignait à tire d'ailes sous la forme d'une énorme chauve-souris.

Putain ! Mais c'était quoi ce bordel ?

Mon parrain en fuite ? Impossible. Qui avait-donc pu le forcer à quitter le château ? Personne ! Il était le meilleur en duel, s'il abandonnait Poudlard c'est qu'il avait une bonne raison et j'étais prêt à parier qu'il avait un plan pour nous sortir de là. Tous.

Je repris mon chemin, rejoignant la file grouillante quand un craquement ébranla le château, suivit de la voix de McGonagall qui résonna dans les couloirs grâce à un sonorus.

_« Poudlard est menacé ! Postez-vous le long des enceintes, protégez-nous, faîtes votre devoir envers l'école ! »_

Sous mes yeux ahuris, toutes les statues bougèrent, descendirent de leurs socles, présentèrent leurs armes comme des militaires au garde à vous et marchèrent en direction du rez-de-chaussée.

Putain ! Putain ! Putain !

Ca commençait. Ca commençait ! Bordel !

Je pénétrais avec les autres dans la Grande Salle et rejoignais ma table. Le plafond était sombre. Encore plus sombre qu'il ne l'avait été tout au long de l'année. Les évènements s'annonçaient funestes pour Poudlard. Tous mes collègues Serpentards regardaient avec des yeux dans le vague le ramdam qui les entourait. Je prenais place à leurs côtés, resserrais les pans de ma cape autour de mon corps frissonnant et écoutais comme tous les autres McGonagall qui parlait depuis l'estrade entourée des autres professeurs et … des membres de l'Ordre ?

Alors Mère avait raison. La bataille se tiendrait cette nuit. Au matin, je serais libre ou esclave. Tout se jouerait ici. Chez moi à Poudlard.

« …L'évacuation se fera sous le contrôle de Monsieur Rusard et de Madame Pomfresh. Vous, les préfets, quand je vous l'indiquerai, vous devrez organiser vos maisons et mener en bon ordre ceux dont vous avez la charge jusqu'au point d'évacuation … »

Des cris s'élevèrent, les élèves avaient des mines terrifiées. Je restais impassible, j'imaginais sans mal ce qui allait se produire. Il fallait que les jeunes, incapables de se défendre contre les troupes de Voldemort soient à l'abri. Les loups-garous, les vampires, les géants et Merlin savait quoi d'autre encore allait déferler sur Poudlard et le mettre à sac. Avec ou sans élèves à l'intérieur.

-Et si on veut participer aux combats ? Lança un Gryffondor.

-Du moment que vous êtes majeurs, vous pouvez rester, répondit McGonagall.

-Et nos affaires ? Nos hiboux ? Nos valises ? S'écria une Serdaigle.

C'était bien les gonzesses ça. A deux doigts d'une bataille rangée, elles, elles demandaient le sauvetage de leurs effets personnels. Connasse !

-Où est le professeur Rogue ? Demanda Pansy.

Putain, mais elle était incapable de fermer sa grande gueule celle là ! Toujours le mot qu'il ne fallait pas.

-… Il s'est fait la malle, répondit le professeur de métamorphose avec un sourire.

Des cris de joie éclatèrent dans la Grande Salle pour saluer le départ de mon Parrain. Ma gorge se serra. Je n'écoutais plus le discours de McGonagall, ses mots se perdaient dans mon esprit alors qu'une poussée de magie noire m'ébranla. Une seconde plus tard, la voix aiguë, glacée et tranchante de mon Maître résonna, semblant suinter des murs.

« Je sais que vous vous préparez à combattre. Vos efforts sont dérisoires. » Là, je devais reconnaître qu'il n'avait pas tord. « Vous ne pouvez rien contre moi. Je ne désire pas vous tuez. » Mon cul ! « Je ne veux pas répandre le sang des sorciers. Livrez-moi Harry Potter » Quoi ? Mais il est barge. Potter ici ? « Vous avez jusqu'à minuit. »

Le silence s'abattit sur la Grande Salle et soudainement tout le monde moi y compris, se rendit compte qu'il était là juste devant nous.

-Mais il est là ! Que quelqu'un l'attrape !

Pansy. Je secouais la tête. Elle était vraiment conne. D'un même mouvement, tous les Gryffondors se levèrent, puis les Poufsouffles et les Serdaigles suivirent. Trois maisons contre une. J'étais dans le camp des perdants.

J'en fus certain à ce moment là. Tant de monde pour le bien.

_Où est-elle ?_

_Je l'ignore, _répliquais-je à mon veela qui était plutôt calme pour une fois malgré la situation.

-Merci Miss Parkinson, asséna McGo cassante. Vous allez quitter la Grande Salle la première avec Monsieur Rusard. Il serait souhaitable que les autres élèves de votre maison partent avec vous.

_Hors de question !_

_Je sais._

Je jetais un coup d'œil autour de moi alors que les bancs raclaient déjà le sol. Je repris ma place dans la file en partance pour la sécurité et me plaçais en queue de peloton.

_ELLE EST ICI ! JE PEUX LA SENTIR !_

Je reniflais pour chercher sa piste, tournant plusieurs fois sur moi-même afin de déterminer d'où elle venait et surtout où elle allait.

Quand enfin, je réussis à suivre sa trace, mon cœur loupa un battement quand je compris que son odeur me menait au Septième Etage.

Au détour d'un couloir du quatrième étage alors que la pénombre était à peine percée par les flambeaux éternels, je me jetais un sort de Désillusion et empruntais un couloir adjacent où je me dissimulais. J'attendis, tapis, quelques minutes que le brouhaha anxieux d'élèves en partance diminue puis disparaisse avant de quitter ma cache. Je devais la retrouver. Impossible que je la laisse dans le bourbier qu'allait devenir Poudlard.

A cran, je regagnais le couloir principal mais à peine y pénétrais-je qu'une baguette se plaçait sous ma jugulaire.

-Alors Drago, on peut savoir pourquoi tu n'es plus dans le convoi en partance ?

-Tiens ! Crabbe tu as appris à te servir de ta baguette ? Lançais-je sarcastique même si j'étais piégé.

Une seconde baguette apparut sur ma gauche et se planta douloureusement dans mon flanc.

-Fais attention à ce que tu dis Drago. On n'est plus tes larbins !

-Goyle ! Bien je vois que la paire tiens toujours.

-Que comptais-tu faire ? Me relança Grégory.

-Je ne suis pas autorisé à te le dévoiler.

-Comme c'est étrange … Figure-toi que le Seigneur des Ténèbres nous a demandé de te surveiller. Alors dis-nous où tu allais ? Reprit Crabbe menaçant en enfonçant un peu plus sa baguette sur ma jugulaire.

-La Salle-Sur-Demande, lâchais-je dans l'idée de les enfermer dedans.

Crabbe nous lança un sort de désillusion et je frissonnais en sentant la visquosité du sort me recouvrir. Sa baguette toujours pointé dans mon dos il me poussa pour me faire avancer. Goyle sur nos talons.

Par les fenêtres devant lesquelles ont passaient je pouvais voir que les premiers combats se tenaient dans le parc. Des éclairs lumineux déchiraient les Ténèbres, s'écrasaient sur les murs du château, une vitre explosa alors que l'on atteignait le sixième étage. Et je pu voir par le trou béant, des élèves jeter des mandragores sur les assaillants depuis les hauteurs.

Je débouchais dans le couloir menant à la salle sur demande et suppliais devant un pan de mur nu « _J'ai besoin de l'endroit où tout est caché_ ». A mon troisième passage la porte en bois décrépi apparut devant nous.

Je pénétrais dans la salle gigantesque et me figeais.

Elle était ici. Je pouvais la sentir. Putain de merde.

En une seconde, Crabbe leva les sorts de dissimulation et me poussa entre les rayons branlants d'objets entassés au fil des siècles et les voix qui résonnèrent firent déferler en moi une panique hors norme.

-Séparons-nous. Cherchez le buste en pierre d'un vieil homme avec une perruque et une tiare ! Il est ici posé sur un placard et je suis sûr qu'il n'est pas loin d'ici …

Potter. Bien sûr.

Une seconde plus tard, des bruits de cavalcade envahirent la Salle. Un pas lourd que j'identifiais comme étant celui de Weasley et un plus léger presque aérien. Granger.

Crabbe et Goyle me dépassèrent et contournèrent un rayonnage encombré, baguettes en avant, prêts à combattre. Je fermais les yeux une seconde et les suivais. Saisissant la baguette de ma Mère que j'utilisais depuis que Potter avait prit la mienne.

-Pas si vite Potter ! Lança Goyle.

Il fallait que je trouve le moyen de contrôler ces deux abrutis et vite. Je me rapprochais d'eux et commençait en agressant le balafré tout en ajoutant ma baguette à celles qui le mettait déjà en joue.

-C'est ma baguette que tu as là, Potter.

-Ce n'est plus la tienne. Le vainqueur devient possesseur, Malfoy. Qui t'en a prêté une ?

Bien il parlait. Sans le savoir il me permettait de réfléchir à une échappatoire qui ne serait pas sanglante.

-Ma mère, répondis-je.

-Comment se fait-il que vous ne soyez pas avec Voldemort ? S'étonna Potter.

-On aura notre récompense, dit Crabbe. Nous sommes restés en arrière. On voulait te livrer à lui.

Putain de merde ! C'est deux bâtards allaient tout faire foirer. Hors de question que ces deux gorilles l'attrape. Il était mon salut…

_Notre salut._

-Comment êtes vous rentrez ici ? Demanda-t-il.

-J'ai pratiquement vécu dans cette salle tout au long de l'année dernière, répliquais-je. Je sais comment y pénétrer.

-Harry ? Résonna au loin la voix de Weasley.

Crabbe pointa sa baguette vers le mur d'objets d'où provenait la voix de la belette et lança un sort d'effondrement alors que le balafré gueulait comme un malade. Mais putain ! Et puis un cri qui me fendit en deux résonna. Granger.

-Non ! Hurlais-je comme un fou.

-C'est Potter qu'on veut. Les autres peuvent bien crever ! Me-répondit Crabbe.

Sans m'écouter il lança un doloris en direction de Potter.

-STOP ! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres le veut vivant …

-Et alors ? Je l'ai pas tué ? S'écria Crabbe en se dégageant de ma prise alors que j'essayais de lui retenir le bras en voyant du coin de l'œil Granger avancer à couvert, baguette au poing dans notre direction.

Lance un sort ! Putain lance un sort ! Il ne va pas rester bloqué sur moi ! Pensais-je de toutes mes forces.

-Mais si je peux, je le ferais, reprit-il en me regardant. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres veut qu'il meurt de toute façon, quelle diff …

Le sort de stupéfiction lancé par Granger frôla Crabbe.

-C'est cette Sang-De-Bourbe ! Avada Kedavra !

Avec horreur et soulagement, je la vis se jeter sur le côté in extremis, alors que Potter pétait un plomb devant mes yeux. Il était en une seconde devenu un tueur. Crabbe esquiva son stupéfix mais m'entraîna dans sa chute alors que Goyle se dressait face à lui. Je me relevais rapidement et hurlais :

-Ne le tue pas !

Le déconcentrant ainsi suffisamment pour donner l'avantage à Potter, alors que je cherchais ma baguette. Tout se barrait à vau l'eau. J'étais désarmé, avec deux Mangemorts convaincu et le Trio. Tout était parfait dans le meilleur des mondes. Ajoutez à ça un veela complètement dingue qui hurlait comme un malade et vous avez une vue d'ensemble de la situation merdique dans laquelle j'étais empêtré jusqu'au cou.

Crabbe hurla un avada en direction de la Belette qui lui frisa les cheveux, je m'abritais derrière une armoire solide alors que Granger hurlait un stupéfix qui atteignit de plein fouet Goyle.

J'entendis Potter, se mettre à rechercher le diadème et vit Crabbe un sourire sadique sur les lèvres lancer un sortilège de magie noire. Un feudeymon ! Putain ! Un feudeymon ! Un putain de feu impossible à éteindre ! J'allais crever façon méchoui !

-Tu aimes la chaleur ? Demanda Crabbe alors que je quittais mon abri pour fuir devant les flammes gigantesques qui embrasaient tous les objets.

J'attrapais Goyle et le traînait pour nous mettre à l'abri, cherchant dans la fumée qui envahissait déjà la pièce le moyen de rejoindre la sortie. Mais les flammes nous entouraient déjà, mes sens aiguisés ne me servaient à rien à part à me rendre compte que j'allais mourir de la pire manière qui soit. Déjà mon corps transpirait, saisi par la chaleur cuisante qui imprégnait l'air.

Le feu progressait à pleine vitesse, nous encerclant. La seule chose que je pu faire fut de faire appel à ma force animal pour tirer le corps de Grégory encore stupéfixé sur un entassement de bureaux. Nous serions à l'abri pour quelques minutes mais pas plus. Déjà les flammes léchaient le bois fragile et bien sec des meubles et flambaient sous mes yeux remplis d'horreur. Un hurlement animal franchi ma gorge. J'allais mourir.

Dans le brasier assourdissant une voix résonna et me donna un espoir fou :

-SI ON MEURT A CAUSE D'EUX, JE TE TUERAI HARRY !

Et par delà les flammes sur deux balais antiques, ils surgirent et sur ma vie je jure qu'à ce moment j'étais heureux de les voir. Goyle fut hissé sur le Brossdur piloté par Weasley alors que j'attrapais tant bien que mal la main de mon ennemi de toujours qui n'en était plus un à mes yeux.

-La porte ! La porte ! Hurlais-je à Potter alors qu'il amorçait un virage serré droit vers la gueule béante de la chimère de flammes.

On passa au travers et Potter attrapa d'une main de maître le diadème avant de faire une manœuvre que je n'aurais jamais tenté sur une telle monture. Je hurlais à ses oreilles, de peur, de soulagement, de bonheur. Tout était mêlé. Enfin à travers le brouillard dense et âcre qui brûlait ma gorge, un rectangle sombre se dessina. Une seconde plus tard, l'air frais pénétrait dans mes poumons alors que notre balai s'écrasait au sol m'envoyant rouler sur le dallage.

Je me relevais en toussant, la respiration sifflante et je regardais les portes de la Salle sur Demande se refermer, emprisonnant à jamais Vincent.

Déjà les tremblements des impacts des sorts nous parvenaient. Un troupeau de fantômes à cheval passa non loin de nous. Des points noirs dansaient devant mes yeux. Je n'avais plus de baguette. L'esprit anesthésié je regardais le Trio partir. Mon corps me trahissait, demandait grâce et je lui accordais en dépit des hurlements de mon veela. J'étais vivant. Elle était vivante. Le reste n'était plus de mon ressort. Je ne pouvais rien faire.

Je me laissais donc glisser dans l'inconscience.

_**.  
0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**_

_**.**_

C'est la voix sifflante de mon Maître qui me tira des ténèbres.

« _Vous avez combattu vaillamment. Lord Voldemort sait reconnaître la bravoure. Mais vous avez aussi subi de lourdes pertes. Si vous continuez à me résister, vous allez tous mourir, un par un. Je ne le souhaite pas. Chaque goutte versée d'un sang de sorcier est une perte et un gâchis._

_Lord Voldemort est miséricordieux. J'ordonne à mes forces de se retirer. Vous avez une heure. Occupez-vous de vos morts avec dignité. Soignez-vos blessés._

_Maintenant je m'adresse à toi, Harry Potter. Tu as laissé tes amis mourir à ta place au lieu de m'affronter. J'attendrais dans la forêt interdite. Une heure. »_

Je me relevais lentement.

Grégory n'était plus là et moi-même j'avais été tiré dans un renfoncement du mur de pierre par je ne savais qui et je m'en foutais royalement. Déboussolé et un peu nauséeux, je secouais ma tête histoire de reprendre pied. Le château était étrangement silencieux, aucuns éclairs lumineux, aucunes détonations, pas de cris.

Rien. Le calme plat.

Je réussis à me mettre sur mes jambes flageolantes et me mis en tête de quitter ce couloir de la mort. Je traversais les étages lourds d'un silence morbide. J'enjambais des corps, des gravats, glissais sur des flaques de sang. De toute part l'odeur de la mort flottait, écœurante de douceur et emprunte de réalisme.

Je voyais de mes yeux, le résultat de mes opinions de jeunesse, de ce que l'on m'avait fait croire et je prenais conscience à chaque pas de l'erreur que j'avais commise en me pliant aux volontés de ma famille.

J'étais responsable de ça. Autant que tous les autres Mangemorts. Autant que mon Maître. J'avais collaboré. Et pas qu'un peu. J'avais du sang sur les mains. Celui de Karkaroff, de Rowle que j'avais torturé jusqu'à la folie …

Je m'écroulais au sol.

Je croyais suivre la voix de Dumbledore mais je m'étais trompé. Il n'avait pas voulu que je collabore, il avait attendu de moi que je trahisse. Et j'avais été trop faible pour le faire. Il m'avait laissé une piste, les horcruxes, les contes de Beedle et j'avais tout faux. Tout faux. Je m'étais trompé sur toute la ligne. Du plus profond de moi j'étais un raté. Un pauvre type.

Tout n'était plus que ruines.

Le silence morbide m'entourait, comme en attente de quelque chose.

Mes sens reprirent de leur service, me poussant à regarder par la fenêtre. Mes yeux brillants de larmes, séchèrent en un clin d'œil. Je plissais les yeux, je ne voyais rien de spécial mais soudainement une variation attira mon attention. Je reniflais mais ne pu percevoir que les odeurs de chairs brulées, de sang et des explosions massives. Je me concentrais pour suivre des yeux cette tache troublant le paysage, comme si un voile … Ou une cape ? M'empêchait de voir ce que je voulais.

Sans que je ne sache comment, je vis soudainement Potter apparaître au loin, à la lisière de la forêt. Allait-il se rendre ? Je l'ignorais.

Quelque chose me poussa à quitter cet endroit. Je ne voulais pas voir Potter disparaître dans la végétation. Cela aurait été trop réel. Alors je me forçais à bouger.

Mettre un pied devant l'autre et répéter ce geste encore et encore jusqu'à atteindre la Grande Salle qui ne ressemblait en rien à celle que j'avais connu.

Partout des blessés, des morts, des pleurs, des murmures douloureux, des étreintes réconfortantes et l'attente.

Personne ne fit attention à moi. Mon regard accrocha le corps de ma cousine que je ne connaissais pas, Nymphadora gisante à côté de son mari, le professeur Lupin. Et pendant ce qui me sembla des heures je restais là à les regarder, figés dans leur éternité. Au loin, les Weasley pleuraient autour d'un des leurs, je vis Granger occupée à soigner une jeune fille que je reconnue comme étant Lavande Brown.

Je m'approchais d'elles et regardais la blessure béante répandre du sang sur celle qui m'était destinée.

-Salveo maleficia, murmurais-je.

Elle se retourna d'un bloc et me dévisagea. Je vis ses cheveux roussis, son visage maculé de suie, une estafilade sur son front …

-Quoi ?

-Pour les plaies … Salveo maleficia … Il referme toutes les plaies, lâchais-je avant de tourner les talons pour fuir ses yeux interrogateurs.

J'errais au rez-de-chaussée du château et je finis par m'écrouler sur un tas de gravats au pied du grand escalier de pierre. Perdu, amorphe, n'ayant plus la force de réfléchir à mon sort et à celui de mes proches.

Et puis des éclats de voix, des rires, des commentaires gras et sourds résonnèrent dans le silence des ruines, attirant dans le grand hall tous les survivants. La foule se pressa sur le parvis et je me joignis à eux.

-NON !

Le cri déchirant de McGonagall me fit fermer les yeux pour ne pas voir la réalité. D'autres suivirent mais je ne voulais pas voir. M'insultant copieusement pour ne pas avoir aidé Potter, pour ne pas avoir su mettre mon égo de côté …

-TAISEZ-VOUS ! Hurla la voix stridente de Voldemort. Pose le à terre Hagrid, à mes pieds, c'est là qu'est sa place, reprit-il doucement.

Je pouvais sentir sa puissante satisfaction. Il rayonnait et je me décidais à constater de mes yeux la mort de mon unique espoir.

-Harry Potter est mort ! Comprenez-vous maintenant que vous vous êtes bercés d'illusions ?

-Il vous a battu ! Le coupa Weasley.

-Il a été tué en tentant de s'enfuir subrepticement par le parc du château. Il a été tué en essayant de sauver sa propre vie.

Le mensonge puait à des kilomètres à la ronde. En quelques mots, il tentait de tuer toute rébellion en faisant passer le héros pour un lâche. Je ne savais pas grand-chose de Potter mais je savais qu'il n'était pas un lâche.

Au ralenti je vis Neuville Londubat fendre la foule, s'adresser au Lord avec mépris. D'un mouvement de baguette Voldemort amena à lui le Choixpeau Magique.

-Il n'y aura plus de répartition à Poudlard. Il n'y aura plus de maisons. L'emblème, le blason et les couleurs de mon noble ancêtre, Salazar Serpentard, suffiront à chacun, n'est-ce pas Neville ? Demanda-t-il alors que le chapeau atterrissait sur la tête du Gryffondor.

Je posais mon regard sur le corps posé aux pieds de mon Maître et je crus le voir bouger mais beaucoup de choses se passèrent en même. D'abord Londubat avec le Choixpeau sur la tête prit feu puis un grand tumulte provenant des murailles d'enceinte résonna dans le parc. Un géant hurlant « HAGGER » se pointa sur le champ de bataille immédiatement chargé par les géants à la botte du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Des arcs lancèrent des flèches qui fendirent les airs en sifflant accompagnés d'une cavalcade de sabots. Elles tombèrent sur les partisans du Lord qui rompirent les rangs.

Et tout s'enchaîna, en une seconde, Potter disparut, Londubat tira du Choixpeau en flammes l'épée de Gryffondor. La lame brilla dans la nuit et s'abattit sur le serpent.

Au ralenti, je vis la tête de l'animal, voler dans les airs avant de se transformer en poussière à peine avait-elle touché le sol.

Tout venait une nouvelle fois de déraper. Un chaos total régnait autour de moi, les centaures chargeaient les Mangemorts, tout le monde fuyait les Géants qui écrasaient tout un chacun sous leurs pieds gigantesque.

Partisans et opposants, pour échapper au carnage durent se réfugier dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. La foule me poussa à reculer alors que les premiers rangs lançaient des sorts pour repousser les assaillants qui essayaient par tous les moyens de se mettre à l'abri.

Les elfes de Poudlard se jetèrent dans la bataille en hurlant, brandissant des couteaux. Le spectacle était apocalyptique. Tout le monde se battait avec tout le monde et moi j'étais désarmé. J'avisais un corps non loin de moi, me jetais sur lui et récupérais sa baguette. Je me mis à viser les Mangemorts, certains membres de l'Ordre me regardèrent l'espace d'une seconde étonné avant de se replonger dans leurs propres combats.

Amycus Carrow m'insultait copieusement tout en essayant de me tuer alors que ma Mère me hurlait de fuir. Je parais un avada et lançais la réplique immédiatement, envoyant Amycus dans un autre monde. Sans m'attarder, je pivotais et envoyer Walden Macnair valser dans les airs, avant de lancer un protego en direction de mes parents qui tentaient de traverser la salle pour me rejoindre.

Sans aucune hésitation je lançais à ma tante un sort cuisant qui la fit reculer de quelques pas, permettant ainsi à Granger de reprendre son souffle. Bellatrix me foudroya du regard mais je renouvelais mon sort avec toute la force que je pouvais rassembler. Sous la poussée elle fut déstabilisée laissant ainsi le temps à Loufoca et à Weasley fille d'entrer en scène aux côtés de Granger sur qui je plaçais un protego que j'espérais solide.

Mes parents me rejoignirent et ma Mère m'empêcha de lancer un nouveau sort à ma tante, me suppliant du regard.

-Drago je t'en prie. C'est ma sœur ! Cria-t-elle.

Je baissais ma baguette et engageais le combat avec Yaxley qui s'effondra sous un stupéfix alors que la mère Weasley menait la charge contre Bellatrix.

Petit à petit, les combats cessèrent et chacun en regardaient deux autres. Voldemort contre McGonagall, Slughorn et Shackelbolt. Et Tata Bella contre Weasley.

Je cherchais des yeux Potter mais il était introuvable, je renonçais juste au moment où le sortilège de Weasley passa sous le bras de ma tante, la touchant en pleine poitrine. Elle cessa de rire, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et elle s'effondra inerte au sol.

A mes côtes ma mère tomba à genoux et pleura. Voldemort hurla et un déferlement de magie sorti de son corps, repoussant ses assaillants. La bête noire était lâchée.

Il pointa sa baguette sur la mère Weasley, les yeux noirs de rage, mais un protego sortit de nulle part la protégea de toute attaque.

Les acclamations de la foule firent trembler les fondations de l'école. Potter surgit de nulle part.

-Vous ne tuerez personne d'autre cette nuit. Plus jamais. Vous ne comprenez donc pas ? J'étais prêt à mourir pour vous empêcher de faire du mal à ceux qui sont ici.

-Mais tu n'es pas mort !

-J'ai fait ce que ma mère avait fait ! Ils sont tous protégés, vous ne pouvez plus les atteindre. Aucuns de vos sortilèges n'ont eu d'effets. Vous n'avez rien appris de vos erreurs n'est-ce pas Jedusor ?

-Tu oses … Qu'est-ce qui te protégeras de la mort quand je te frapperais ?

J'étais fasciné. Les deux s'affrontaient, baguette tendue, face à face et tournaient en cercle.

-Une simple chose.

-Tu dois croire que tu possèdes une magie dont je serais dépourvu où peut-être une arme plus puissante que la mienne ?

-Les deux.

-Mais c'est moi qui ai provoqué la mort du « plus grand sorcier de tout les temps » !

-Oui. Il est mort mais il a choisi sa propre façon de mourir, des mois avant le jour de sa mort. Severus Rogue n'était pas des vôtres et ce depuis que vous avez tué ma Mère. Le patronus de Rogue était une biche, la même que ma Mère parce qu'il l'a aimé presque toute sa vie.

Des mots surgirent dans mon esprit « Severus te comprendra mieux que quiconque ». Dumbledore avait raison. Mon parrain était dans la même situation que moi et je l'avais ignoré.

-Cela n'a aucune importance !

-Mais cette baguette que vous tenez continue à ne pas marcher pleinement alors que vous avez-vous-même tué Rogue…

Je me pétrifiais sur place. Mon parrain était mort. Mon cœur se serra mais la suite de la conversation me força à rester attentif.

-Parce que vous n'avez pas assassiné la bonne personne. Le véritable maître de la Baguette de Sureau était Drago Malfoy ! Depuis le début.

Tous les regards se posèrent sur ma personne. Alors que je regardais fixement les deux combattants.

-Cela ne change rien. Quand je t'aurais tué, je tuerai Drago Malfoy.

Je souris. Potter était intelligent. Il avait compris.

-Je suis arrivé le premier, il ya quelques semaines. Je lui ai pris sa baguette.

Je le vis avec lenteur, sortir ma baguette d'aubépine. Les premières lueurs de l'aube pénétraient par les hautes fenêtres de la Grande Salle et :

-Avada Kedavra !

-Expelliarmus !

Les deux sortilèges rentrèrent en collision et la lumière verte frappa avec force le corps du Seigneur des Ténèbres, le propulsant dans les airs alors qu'un silence de mort s'abattait sur les spectateurs. Et puis le tumulte éclata, les cris, les rugissements.

Ma mère me pris dans ses bras, murmura dans le creux de mon oreille qu'elle m'aimait de toutes ses forces, de toute son âme. Et puis d'autres bras nous enlacèrent tous les deux. Mon Père qui nous demandait pardon, répétant ce mot comme une prière.

Longtemps, coupés du monde et heureux d'être en vie, nous restâmes là. Debout au milieu des ruines de nos vies. Et puis McGonagall avait ensorcelé les tables, nous nous installâmes sur celle qui était la plus proche. Partout autour de nous, les larmes de joie, les cris de bonheur nous enveloppaient comme une couverture chaude. C'était fini.

Les elfes apportèrent du thé, du café, des viennoiseries, de la marmelade, des sandwichs et chacun piocha dans les énormes plats de nourriture. Moi autant que les autres. J'apportais un café à ma Mère, lui embrassait la tempe avant de laisser mes parents tous les deux.

J'avais besoin d'air. Alors je laissais mes pieds me guider au travers des ruines. Je poussais une porte miraculeusement intacte et pénétrais dans une salle de classe vide. Les pupitres, les chaises, le tableau noir … tout était intacte.

Spectacle irréel.

Je me laissais tomber sur une chaise et écoutais le silence.

Qu'allais-je devenir ? Qu'allions nous devenir ? Severus était mort ? Poudlard serait-il reconstruit pour Septembre ? Serais-je d'ici là à Azkaban ? Payerai-je pour mes crimes ? C'était certain.

Je portais cette marque qui prouvait aux yeux de tous que j'étais coupable. Et personne ne viendrais prendre ma défense. Les larmes coulèrent de mes yeux. J'étais fatigué. J'étais coupable. Irrémédiablement coupable.

Et alors que je me fissurais de l'intérieur, un grincement résonna derrière moi. Je relevais immédiatement la tête et fermais les yeux de toutes mes forces.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Lâchais-je froidement.

_**.**_

.

_**(1) Sort cuisant. Formule latine crée par mes soins. Littéralement = Grande chaleur.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Voilà pour aujourd'hui.**_

_**Place aux rar's.**_

_**Praxagora : Toujours fidèle au poste ! Merci de tes messages qui me font chaud au cœur. J'espère que la bataille finale t'as plu !**_

_**Camille : T'inquiètes pas pour ton erreur. Ca arrive. Merci de ton message.**_

_**Chupi(chan) : Non pas de réaction au baiser de Ron et Hermione parce qu'ils ne sont pas encore liés … Tu comprendras au prochain chapitre ^^ ! Y'aura du lemon dans l'air … Juste pour toi un petit spoiler … 9 pages de chapitre et seulement un gros gros citron ^^ ! Et crois-moi, le M sera largement de mise.**_

_**Hpdrago : Merci de ton soutien. Ca me touche beaucoup et je suis vraiment contente que tu aimes !**_

_**TheBlondeWithCurlyHair : Je te propose pour les prochaines réponses à tes rar … De faire une petite abréviation ^^ TBWCH … Are you ok ?. Merci de tes messages ! Ca me touche beaucoup ! Merciiiiiiiiiiiiii.**_

_**Jenifael09 : Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Toujours fidèle au poste ^^ ! Merci !**_

_**Lilarose12 : Merci beaucoup de ton soutien. J'espère que ça t'as plu !**_

_**Rosabella01 : Merci beaucoup pour tes messages. Je pense que Narcissa a du être une bonne mère pour Drago … Je voulais le montrer et puis un peu de douceur dans ce monde brute ne fait pas de mal ^^ !**_

_**17Harry : L'action du Manoir se passe pendant les vacances de Pâques. Pas à Noël puisqu'à ce moment Harry et Herm' sont à Godric's Hollow. Merci en tout cas de tes messages. Je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise.**_

_**Viviwi : Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! **_


	16. Epilogue : Creep

_**Bonjour à toutes.**_

_**Je poste aujourd'hui en vitesse. Pas de rar's non plus aujourd'hui je m'en excuse mais vraiment je suis à cours de temps. **_

_**Merci pour votre soutien.**_

_**Place à la lecture.**_

_**Enjoy les louloutes !**_

_**.**_

.

_**When you were here before, couldn't look you in the eyes**_

_Quand tu étais là avant, j'pouvais pas te regarder dans les yeux._

_**You're just like an angel, you're skin makes me cry.**_

_Tu ressembles à un ange, ta peau me fait pleurer._

_**You float like a flather, in a beautiful world.**_

_Tu flottes comme une plume, dans un monde merveilleux._

_**I wish i was special, you're so fucking special.**_

_J'espère que j'étais spécial, putain toi t'es spéciale._

_**But i'm a creep, i'm a weirdo.**_

_Mais je suis un con, je suis un salop._

_**What the hell am I doing here ?**_

_Bordel qu'est-ce que je fous là ?_

_**I don't belong here.**_

_Je ne suis pas d'ici._

_**Creep, Radiohead. ( Traduction approximative faite par mes soins )**_

_**.**_

.

_**Epilogue de la Première Partie : Creep.**_

_**.**_

.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Lâchais-je froidement.

Quelques pas légers résonnèrent dans mon dos et déjà un frisson d'anticipation me traversait.

-Je … je voulais …

-Tu voulais quoi Granger ? Lui dis-je en me retournant pour la dévisager.

Elle referma la porte et je suivais tous ses mouvements des yeux. J'étais un prédateur affaiblit mais elle, elle s'offrait à moi sur un plateau d'argent. Inconsciente du danger que je représentais à ce moment là.

Elle avança un peu avant de se figer. Mal à l'aise mais résolue.

-Pourquoi ?

Je haussais les sourcils.

-Pourquoi quoi Granger ? Demandais-je en me levant et en m'avançant.

Je me plantais à quelques centimètres d'elle. Je la trouvais petite, comparée à moi. Fluette, gauche mais putain j'avais envie d'elle comme jamais je n'avais eu envie de personne.

-Pourquoi m'avoir sauvé ? Murmura-t-elle les yeux rivés au sol dans une attitude que j'interprétais comme de la soumission.

Son odeur me pénétrais par tous les pores, s'infiltrait en moi, fluidifiait mon sang, le faisait battre à mes tempes et gorgeait déjà mon membre.

-Tire-toi ! La menaçais-je.

-Non ! Je veux savoir pourquoi toi, un sang-pur qui nous déteste à tout fait, à chaque fois que c'était possible pour nous sauver ? D'abord la nuit où Harry a été transféré, puis au mariage, chez toi, et ce soir pendant la bataille ! Ta conscience t'a-t-elle titillé Malfoy ? Finit-elle railleuse.

-Tu joues à un jeu dangereux Granger ! Tire-toi d'ici !

-Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me tuer ?

Je plongeais sur elle, la plaquait contre la porte de bois et plaçais mes deux mains de part et d'autre de sa tête, lui bloquant ainsi toute possibilité de fuite.

-Oh non je ne vais pas te tuer Granger … Je vais faire mieux que ça, lui dis-je au creux de son oreille d'une voix rendue rauque.

Je fermais les yeux et inspirais profondément mais elle était partout autour de moi. Son odeur, cette douceur, sa chaleur que je sentais venir d'elle. Mon veela trop longtemps repoussé, malmené et torturé pour elle et à cause d'elle réclamait son dû et je n'avais pas la force de le repousser après tant d'années de lutte.

Je plaquais mon bassin contre le sien, entamant un mouvement lascif de friction qui la fit frissonner me poussant un peu plus dans mes retranchements.

-Je vais te baiser Granger. Comme jamais personne ne t'as baisé … Je vais te prendre … Tu vas jouir et tu vas en redemander, susurrais-je dans son cou avant de poser mes lèvres sur sa peau.

Je la goutais pour la première fois et je sus que je serais dépendant d'elle pour le reste de ma vie. Je m'abreuvais aux sources du Paradis.

-Ca … ne … réponds … en rien … à ma … question …, dit-elle haletante.

Je ne voulais pas répondre à sa putain de question. Je voulais juste plonger en elle, m'incruster sous sa peau comme elle le faisait avec moi. Je voulais la rendre dépendante autant que je l'étais. Je voulais me venger d'elle et de ce qu'elle m'avait fait subir.

Je voulais qu'elle m'appartienne au moins une fois. Une fois dans ma vie, je la voulais sur moi, en moi. Je n'arrivais plus à me contrôler et sa présence n'arrangeait rien.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Granger ? Demandais-je en baissant mes yeux vers elle.

Je croisais son regard chocolat, confus et interrogateur. Longtemps nos yeux restèrent en contact et je me figeais telle une statue quand sa main quitta le bois dure et froid de la porte pour venir me caresser le visage.

Je tressaillais violemment à son contact, doux et chaleureux. Mes yeux se fermèrent sous le choc qui se répercuta dans mon corps. Cette chaleur, ce bien-être, cette sensation grisante de savoir qu'ici j'étais chez moi. Je m'arquais contre elle, me pressant encore plus près. Je voulais rentrer sous sa peau.

Le silence autour de nous était assourdissant et je rouvrais les yeux en sentant une odeur sombre, épicée et capiteuse se répandre dans la pièce. Je reniflais cette fragrance lourde dans l'air, c'était moi, c'était mon odeur qui s'élevait … mais plus forte, plus prégnante …

Je baissais la tête et je vis de mes yeux ceux de Granger, s'écarquiller alors que l'odeur l'atteignais. Elle inspira à pleins poumons lentement, comme si elle pouvait en avoir le goût dans sa bouche, sur sa langue. Elle déglutit et mon regard accrocha sa trachée qui montait et descendait dans une danse puissamment érotique.

Ses pupilles se dilatèrent, le noir d'encre pris le pas sur le chocolat qui se rétracta jusqu'à quasiment disparaître. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent délicatement, le bout de sa langue rose brillante de salive passa sensuellement entre elles. Son souffle chaud et sucrée m'atteignit et un gémissement d'envie nous échappa en même temps.

Toute pensée cohérente me quitta. Il n'y avait plus qu'elle. Elle et son corps qui m'appelait encore plus puissamment et douloureusement que le Lord ne l'avait fait.

Je m'abattis sur ses lèvres, pleines et charnues, les mordillant, tirant dessus pour les sentir pleinement entre mes dents. Ma langue chercha la sienne, la toucha doucement avant qu'elles ne s'enroulent et se découvrent.

Je la buvais. Et putain j'aimais ça.

Elle courrait dans mes veines, se répandait dans mon corps, électrifiant chaque muscle, chaque nerf sur son passage. J'étais plus vivant que jamais. Alors je me perdis en elle.

Mon corps épousa le sien.

Mes mains se posèrent de part et d'autre de sa nuque et la firent basculer sur le côté me laissant un accès total à cette partie d'elle si tendre et si vulnérable. D'abord du bout du nez, je caressais sa peau, respirant son odeur intime avant de remonter jusque derrière son oreille là où son odeur n'était pas polluée par celles de la bataille.

J'effleurais sa peau de mes lèvres sans jamais les poser vraiment, causant des frissons à son corps si réceptif à mes caresses. Je redescendais lentement dans le creux de son cou pour le mordiller, pour faire rouler sous mes dents le tendon.

Attitude prédatrice pour marquer sa soumission totale à ma personne.

_Prend là ! Maintenant !_

Elle se laisserait faire. Je le savais. Toute son attitude corporelle me hurlait sa soumission.

Ses épaules décontractées, ses mains qui s'agrippaient à moi, son souffle haletant et brulant …

-C'es maintenant qu'il faut partir Granger, lui dis-je en me reculant un peu.

Quand son regard croisa le mien, je sus que j'avais déjà gagné. Elle n'était plus elle-même. Ses instincts de compagne venaient de prendre le contrôle.

Mes mains ouvrirent son gilet et le firent disparaître rapidement alors que les siennes dénouaient les lacets de ma cape qui s'effondra au sol. Déjà mes doigts descendaient sur ses flancs, s'écartaient les uns des autres en arrivant sur ses hanches qui s'avançaient à ma rencontre. Mais je ne m'attardais pas sur ces rondeurs appétissantes et remontaient vers sa poitrine, relevant en chemin le tissu de coton qui me gênait.

Dès que je sentis la rondeur de ses seins sous mes doigts, je les refermais sur l'ourlet du t-shirt et le faisait passer par-dessus sa tête.

Je fermais les yeux devant le spectacle de ses seins pris au piège d'un soutien-gorge et tentais de me maîtriser alors qu'elle attaquait les boutons de ma chemise. Elle était fébrile, tremblait en essayant de se concentrer sur sa tâche quand elle renonça.

Je rouvrais les yeux déçu. Mais son regard brillant et dilaté reflétait son intention.

Je souriais d'anticipation quand elle déchira violemment ma chemise, envoyant les boutons de nacre aux quatre-coins de la pièce. Immédiatement, ses doigts frais furent sur mon torse. J'appréciais au plus haut point ses caresses, légères et malhabiles mais qui me disait que j'allais la baiser.

-Aucun retour en arrière possible Granger, grognais-je en attrapant ses mains violement, lui arrachant au passage un cri de surprise et de douleur.

Je passais un bras sous ses jambes et la basculais. En deux pas, je nous conduisis sur un pupitre et l'allongeait sur le dos, décidé à prendre les choses en main.

Fini les caresses sensuelles.

Je voulais du sexuel.

Je grognais de satisfaction en la voyant ainsi, la tête basculée dans le vide, à moitié nue devant moi, frottant ses cuisses l'une contre l'autre, comme si elle était sous tension.

J'attrapais sa baguette dans la poche de son jean et lançais un sort de découpe sur son soutien-gorge qui s'ouvrit lentement devant mes yeux à chacune de ses respirations. Dévoilant ainsi de petits seins blancs surmontés de tétons roses et érigés.

Mon visage se pressa entre ses seins et comme mon instinct me le hurlait, je respirais sa peau et passais ma langue dessus. Je voulais qu'elle sente comme moi. Déposer sur elle, en elle mon odeur. Partout. Comme une obsession de marquer son territoire.

Je remontais sur la peau moelleuse et laissais ma langue s'enrouler autour de ses mamelons. Elle se cambra et gémit bruyamment contre ma bouche alors que déjà je rejoignais son jumeau impatient pour le prendre dans ma chaleur, le téter, le mordiller et l'aspirer jusqu'à la limite de la douleur avant de le relâcher pour souffler doucement dessus.

Je la voyais avec délectation se tordre comme une damnée. Oh oui Granger ! Tu allais aimer … Foi de Serpentard.

Sournoisement je délaissais sa poitrine de mes mains pour atteindre son pantalon. Je me relevais, montrant clairement ma domination et lui détachais son jean que je fis glisser jusqu'à ses chevilles alors qu'elle braquait son regard envieux sur mon torse glabre.

D'un _evanesco_, j'enlevais ses chaussures, ses chaussettes et la boule de tissus bloquée par ses pieds.

Je pris un de ses pieds dans ma main et braquait mon regard jaunâtre sur elle. Doucement je posais mes lèvres dans le creux de sa cheville la faisant frissonner avant de déplacer ma bouche le long du muscle de son mollet qui se contracta à mon passage.

Je souris d'une manière sadique.

-Alors Granger, ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander, tu aimes ça on dirait.

Elle ne me répondit pas mais ses yeux parlaient pour elle. J'atteignis l'intérieur de son genou et laissais ma langue caresser doucement la peau tendre et tendue avant de partir encore plus lentement vers sa cuisse.

Je passais ma main le long de sa jambe et arrivé au genou je l'écartais pour mordiller les muscles à la base de son aine, respirant avec excitation son odeur intime qui m'attirait comme un aimant. Déjà mes doigts effleuraient son intimité, appréciant l'humidité et la chaleur qui s'en dégageait. J'écartais la pièce de tissus sur le côté et grognais comme un animal avant de plaquer ma bouche contre elle.

J'avais un besoin viscéral de la lécher. De la laper. De la boire.

Je ne m'étonnais pas, j'avais besoin de ça et son gémissement rauque m'informa qu'elle en avait autant besoin que moi. Je découvrais son cœur avec ferveur, m'abreuvant à la source de ma dépendance comme un assoiffé.

Je pris un plaisir fou, comme jamais je n'avais ressenti avant. Tout ce que je lui faisais, je le ressentais comme autant de caresses sur moi. C'était grisant et déroutant. J'avais tellement besoin de son corps que s'en était douloureux. J'avais mal comme jamais mais mon plaisir était plus grand.

Je bandais comme un dingue. Ma queue tressautait et se gorgeait à chaque gémissement, à chaque souffle d'excitation qui s'échappait d'elle. Son odeur m'enivrait, son goût me faisait gémir et grogner contre elle.

Mes doigts quittèrent sa jambe qui tomba dans le vide, remontèrent le long de sa cuisse pour se perdre dans les plis lisses et chauds avant de rejoindre son clitoris érigé et sensible avec lequel ils jouèrent de longues minutes. Je la voyais se tendre, ruer, haleter. Sa bouche formait un O parfait quand elle atteignit son premier orgasme. Je plongeais en elle sans hésitation, frissonnant en sentant mes doigts pénétrer son fourreau étroit et brulant. Au passage, je heurtais une paroi qui me prouva que j'étais le premier et la forçais sans hésitation, noyant la douleur dans le plaisir.

Son corps retomba inerte alors qu'elle exhalait un dernier soupir.

Elle releva lentement la tête et me souris alors que je retirais mes doigts de son corps. Ses yeux innocents s'écarquillèrent quand elle comprit que je les portais à mes lèvres pour les lécher. Couverts d'elle, de son essence et de son sang. Mon regard rivé au sien, je le fis glisser entre mes lèvres avant de déglutir en grognant.

Ses pupilles se dilatèrent immédiatement. Elle se releva, attrapa mon visage entre ses mains et m'embrassa violemment. Je répondis à son baiser, mélangeant ma salive à la sienne et lui faisant découvrir son goût le plus intime.

Ses mains quittèrent mon visage alors que les miennes voyageaient vers ses seins. Elle tira sur le col de ma chemise, dévoilant mes épaules sur lesquelles elle se jeta, parcourant ma peau avidement, palpant et griffant à la fois.

C'était frénétique, une besoin irrépressible de s'accoupler, de soulager cette tension douloureuse dans nos bas-ventre.

Ma chemise rejoignit le sol dans un froissement de tissu, ses mains descendirent sur mes reins, raclant ses ongles sur ma peau, provoquant frissonnements et plaisir indicible. Elle empoigna mes fesses, les malaxant alors que je bataillais pour lui ôter son dernier rempart.

Elle passa sur le devant de ma personne, remontant jusqu'à mon torse qui subit les mêmes griffures délectable avant qu'elle ne redescende pour s'emparer de ma ceinture. Brusquement, elle tira à gauche, défit la boucle et s'attaqua au bout qui sauta en quelques secondes laissant tomber à mes pieds pantalon.

D'un mouvement de main, elle lança un _evnesco_ informulé qui me fit sourire.

-Impatiente Granger ?

Elle me fusilla du regard, la colère brillant dans ses yeux de lionne sauvage et s'empara de ma queue. Je faillis tourner de l'œil sous ses caresses. Mes yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbites au premier va-et-vient, des points blancs se répandirent derrière mes paupières fermées au second …

-Impatient Malfoy ? Susurra-t-elle lascivement à mon oreille.

Piqué dans mon orgueil de mâle, je rouvrais les yeux et dardais mon regard animal sur elle avant d'esquisser mon sourire en coin sadique. J'attrapais ses chevilles et les tirais pour que son bassin soit au bord du bureau.

Un cri surpris franchit ses lèvres mais qui finit en gémissement de plaisir quand ma langue aspira son clitoris. Mes mains remontèrent jusqu'à ses seins, j'attrapais un téton entre deux doigts et le fit rouler lentement. Son gémissement et l'humidité que je sentais couler dans ma bouche me firent passer aux choses sérieuses.

J'attrapais ma queue d'une main, me masturbais quelques secondes et passais mon gland entre ses lèvres. Je remontais sur son clitoris et me servit de mon gland pour le stimuler avant de rejoindre son entrée.

Je poussais de quelques millimètres en elle avant de me retirer. Je la voulais suppliante.

Je recommençais mon manège et me pressais contre son antre sans y pénétrer. Elle gémit sa souffrance, son manque, son besoin.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Granger ?

-Mmmm

-Dis-moi ! Ordonnais-je

-Je … je veux … tenta-t-elle haletante.

-Quoi ?

-Toi, lâcha-t-elle. Prends-moi …

Je savourais ma victoire sur elle. Sur MA compagne. Elle m'appartenait, me suppliait de la faire mienne.

-S'il te plait …. Murmura-t-elle.

Ces quatre mots signèrent mon arrêt de mort.

Je m'enfonçais en elle d'une seule poussée en serrant les dents alors qu'elle criait ouvertement.

-Putain ! Lâchais-je en sentant ma queue tressaillir en elle.

Elle était délicieusement serrée autour de moi, brulante et humide. Un brasier de plaisir, tellement bon que ce n'était pas humainement possible de ressentir de telles choses. Je voulais rester en elle toute ma vie.

Mais mon instinct m'ordonnais de bouger alors doucement je me retirais presque totalement pour me renfoncer encore plus profondément en elle. Je grognais. Encore meilleur.

Alors je bougeais, sans m'arrêter, prenant mon pied comme jamais de la sentir s'ouvrir pour moi. Je baissais les yeux et regardais fasciné ma queue disparaître en elle pour en ressortir luisante et gonflée comme jamais.

Je passais mes mains derrière son dos et la soulevais. J'ignore où je trouvais la force de la porter jusqu'au mur le plus proche pour l'y acculer et la prendre bestialement. J'appréciais chaque seconde, la gravant dans ma mémoire, je prenais tout ce qu'elle me donnait et lui rendait au centuple. Plus loin, plus fort, plus vite.

Avant que mon veela ne surgisse.

_Marque-la !_

Comme si elle avait compris ce que je voulais, ses jambes quittèrent ma taille et ses pieds touchèrent le sol. Je sortais d'elle et frissonnais de sentir le froid ambiant me toucher alors que je brûlais de l'intérieur.

Ma main s'abattit sur sa hanche et d'un mouvement de poignet je le fis pivoter dos à moi. Je plaçais ses mains au dessus de sa tête et les y maintenaient avec force. Elle se cambra, s'offrant à moi, écartant ses jambes et relevant sa croupe.

Je m'enfonçais en elle brusquement et lâchais ses mains. J'agrippais sa taille et la martelait. Elle allait jouir, je le sentais, son odeur était encore plus forte et se mêlait à la mienne, épicée, causant un aphrodisiaque olfactif surpuissant.

La tension dans mon corps atteignait des sommets, mes reins se contractaient et me poussais encore plus en avant. Encore plus vers elle. Encore plus d'elle. Une boule incandescente remonta dans ma queue, centimètres par centimètres alors que ses parois se contractaient autour de moi, m'appelant encore plus.

Nous étions à deux doigts du paradis.

-Tu m'appartiens Granger, martelais-je. Corps et âme. Sois-en certaine.

D'un mouvement brusque, j'écartais ses cheveux emmêlés, faisait basculer sa tête sur le côté et fondait dents en avant sur son cou que je mordais. Je sentis sa peau céder sous mes dents, traverser les muscles et se planter dans sa jugulaire. J'aspirais une gorgée de son sang.

Nectar des dieux.

J'explosais, enfouis au plus profond d'elle alors qu'elle jouissait autour de moi, sur moi. Nos corps tremblèrent et à chaque jet de sperme que j'envoyais en elle je maintenais encore plus fortement mon emprise sur sa nuque.

A bout de souffle, je retirais mes dents et léchais la plaie sanglante en frissonnant avant de laisser ma tête tomber dans son cou et la caresser du bout du nez.

Elle sentait mon odeur.

Je la soutenais d'un bras quand ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle. Son cœur battait à tout rompre contre mes lèvres posées sur sa jugulaire en train de cicatriser.

Je déposais un dernier baiser et léchais une dernière fois ma marque avant de reculer.

Elle se retourna, choquée, fatiguée, perdue.

Des larmes envahirent ses yeux alors qu'elle me regardait.

Sans un mot, conscient que malgré ce qui venait de se passer rien n'avait changé entre nous, je récupérais sa baguette sur le bureau et conjurais de nouveaux vêtements pour elle et pour moi.

Je m'habillais et elle m'imita en pleurant silencieusement.

Elle ne chercha pas à me retenir.

Je me fis violence pour la quitter.

_**I'm a creep, i'm a weirdo …**_

_**I don't belong here …**_

_**.**_

.  
To be continued …

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Et voilà les loulous …**_

_**Certaines se demandaient quand le Dramione arriverait … Le voilà ! Et c'est juste un début … Vous pouvez presque considérer cette première partie comme un long (très long) prologue.**_

_**Je vous préviens tout de suite, la seconde partie n'est pas rose. Y'aura pas de guimauve. Le M sera justifié.**_

_**Je vous donne rendez-vous lundi prochain… Le chapitre sera consacré à Hermione. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**_

_**A bientôt et merci encore pour vos messages.**_


	17. Souvenirs Part1

_**Bonjour à toutes.**_

_**Je poste en avance, une nouvelles fois me direz-vous mais je dois vous prévenir que je suis actuellement en litige avec mon opérateur internet. **_

_**Je risque une coupure de ma ligne donc si vous ne me voyez pas poster en temps et en heure pas de panique.**_

_**Autre chose … Celles qui suivaient Le poids de la Vérité ainsi qu'Esprit Infini ont certainement remarqué qu'elles avaient disparu. Le site les a supprimées à cause d'un mauvais disclaimer.**_

_**Je suis très en colère … Je ne reposterais pas ces histoires sur le site, venez jeter un coup d'œil à mon profil je mettrais le lien où vous pourrez les retrouver. **_

_**J'ai également posté une nouvelle histoire, un crossover Twilight-HP … Cette histoire sera pour celles qui aiment les loups virils ^^. C'est une Sam/Hermione. Vous trouverez le lien dans mon profil.**_

_**Au fait … Bande de coquines ^^ … Le lemon a eu beaucoup de succès … Je ne savais pas que mes lectrices attendaient autant cette scène ^^ ! Je vous rassure y'en aura d'autres … Des sensuels et certains plus violents.**_

_**Allez assez parler place à la lecture.**_

_**.**_

.

_**0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0**_

_**.**_

_**Don't be a drag, just be a queen !**_

_Ne sois pas une traînée, soit juste une reine !_

_**Born this way, Lady Gaga.**_

_**.  
0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O  
.**_

_**.  
.**_

Bercée par le roulis tranquille et rythmé du train qui me menait à Poudlard, engourdie par la douce chaleur qui régnait dans le compartiment douillet, je laissais mon regard défiler paresseusement sur le paysage rendu flou par la vitesse.

Depuis plus d'une heure le silence régnait entre nous. Depuis une heure … Je minimise. Depuis trois mois plutôt.

J'ignorais volontairement les yeux bleus métallique de Ron, qui transpirait de colère et ceux émeraude, perdus dans le vague de mon survivant de meilleur ami.

Lasse, je fermais mes paupières laissant se jouer derrière leurs remparts opaques les évènements qui étaient arrivés ces trois derniers mois.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Il y a avait eu la chasse aux Horcruxes, les mois de cavale, nos braquages épiques au Ministère et à Gringotts, notre capture et notre fuite puis la bataille finale.

Quand est-ce que les choses avaient vraiment dérapées ? Pour être honnête je ne sais pas … Depuis mon entrée à Poudlard peut-être … Où bien depuis cette nuit là, pendant la Coupe du Monde ? Quand avais-je vraiment compris que les choses sérieuses commençaient ? Je l'ignorais, c'était venu crescendo.

Cet affrontement, tant attendu et redouté à la fois. Je repensais à cette peur, viscérale et brulante, couplée à l'adrénaline des combats et à l'envie de vivre qui me tenait les entrailles. Notre expédition à Ron et moi dans la Chambre des Secrets pour récupérer un croc de basilic, la destruction de la Coupe qui m'avait ébranlé quand la voix sifflante et mourante avait résonné sur les hautes parois de pierre.

_IL te détruira … Sang-de-bourbe … Cafard repoussant et nuisible … J'ai vu ton âme … les questions que tu te poses … Tes envies … tes désirs les plus secrets … Mais IL ne sera jamais pour toi … Jamais IL ne te prendra … Jamais … Tu ne pourras pas le corrompre …_

_-HERMIONE ! TUE-LE ! HERMIONE TU PEUX LE FAIRE ! _

_IL te perdra … TE brisera … _

_-HERMIONE !_

La voix suppliante de Ron m'avait arraché aux mots obscurs mais que je comprenais malgré moi. Cette chose était purement maléfique. J'avais abaissé mon bras, transperçant le métal doré et détruisant l'horcruxe.

Les impératifs du combat ne m'avait pas laissé le temps de repense à ces paroles … dérangeantes. Mais l'été, après la bataille …

Et puis dans le chaos des évènements, j'avais crû Harry mort, vu son corps aux pieds de cette bête immonde et en un quart de seconde, il était de nouveau vivant. Terrible moment de douleur suivi d'une joie démesurée. Paradoxale émotion au milieu de l'apocalypse qui se jouait devant moi.

Nous avons fini par gagner. Harry avait réussi de la plus éclatante manière à envoyer Voldemort se faire voir chez les grecs. Magie d'un instant quasiment parfait rapidement dissipé par les morts, les blessés, les larmes, le sentiment d'injustice, les orphelins, les sans-abri, la destruction de Poudlard …

Trop de douleur. J'étais vivante. J'étais vivante ! Mais à quel prix ? Et pourquoi avais-je été épargnée ? Je l'ignorais.

J'avais quitté la Grande Salle, je voulais être seule. Ne penser à rien. Je ne voulais plus voir l'horreur que la mégalomanie d'un homme avait causé. La bêtise humaine dans toute sa splendeur me donnait envie de vomir. Les hommes n'apprendraient-ils donc jamais rien de leur passé ? Pour moi cette guerre me faisait l'effet d'avoir vécu ce que ma grand-mère maternelle me racontait sur la Seconde Guerre Mondiale. J'étais une survivante d'une extermination programmée aussi follement que celle des juifs.

Le parallèle était tellement flagrant.

Nauséeuse, étourdie, abrutie, exténuée j'avais cherché un abri. Un endroit où je voulais me vider la tête, prendre pleinement conscience que des gens c'étaient battus pour que des personnes comme moi puissent avoir une place dans le monde magique.

Portée par une envie … un besoin … un manque j'avais laissé mes pieds déambuler dans le château sans but précis, jusqu'à une porte. Une putain de porte que jamais je n'aurais du pousser. Mais un sentiment étrange me fit m'arrêter devant, je la regardais longuement me demandant pourquoi elle m'attirait autant avant de me décider à la pousser.

De toute façon cette pièce serait vide, me dis-je remplie de certitude.

Je me figeais sur le seuil. Je voyais une cape de velours noire, des épaules basses, une nuque fine et …

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

Cette voix froide, malveillante, glaciale m'attira comme un aimant. Sans savoir pourquoi, ni comment une question franchie mes lèvres. Une question qui en cachait tant d'autres, plus complexes, plus précises, que je ruminais depuis notre entrevue secrète à l'infirmerie.

-Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi avoir eu ce comportement étrange ? Pourquoi ces avertissements à demi-mots ? Pourquoi m'avoir protégée pendant le transfert d'Harry ? Pendant le mariage ? Pendant la bataille ? Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi ?

Dans la tente, son image ne m'avait pas quitté. Allait-il bien ? Souffrait-il ? Qu'était-il ? Un animagus ? Une créature non répertoriée ? Etait-il sous l'emprise d'un sortilège ? Qui était vraiment Drago Malfoy ? Que cachait-il au fond de lui ?

Tant de questions honteuses sans réponse que je me posais depuis des années, que je n'aurais jamais dû me poser si ma curiosité avait su se réfréner, mais qui n'ont toujours pas de réponses parce que tout a dérapé. TOUT.

Rien de tout ça n'aurait dû arriver, et pourtant en une seconde mon monde bascula, sans que je ne lève le petit doigt pour l'en empêcher. Prise en otage par ses yeux fascinants, d'abord gris orageux puis qui à mesure qu'il s'approchait de moi, devenaient jaunâtres, de cette même couleur citrine que sous sa forme de loup. Un frisson d'anticipation me traversa. L'excitation venue de je ne savais où flamba et me fit l'effet d'être prise dans les feux de l'enfer.

Ses mains sur moi, en moi, partout autour de moi. Son odeur enivrante qui avait provoqué des choses en moi, qui m'avait donné envie de m'abandonner à lui, à cette brûlure de besoin qui avait flambé dans mon corps. J'avais ressenti un tel sentiment de sécurité et de protection. Une envie de me laisser aller tellement forte. J'étais tellement fatiguée, que lutter contre ça m'aurait tué.

Il n'était pas Drago Malfoy dans mon esprit. Il était à ce moment là, ce dont j'avais envie et besoin pour combler le manque que j'éprouvais. Peut-importe si c'était un Mangemort, un meurtrier ou le Diable en personne. Mon cerveau engourdi ne pensait qu'à ses mains, à son corps, à mon envie de lui.

Quelque chose de dangereux, de maléfique m'avait poussé contre moi-même à lui offrir ce que je n'avais gardé que pour celui que je jugerais idéal. Et croyez-moi, Drago Malfoy est loin, très loin d'être ce que mon côté lucide et rationnel jugeait idéal.

Tout bon sens, logique et rationalité m'avait quitté et je l'avais laissé en toute conscience prendre, violemment, bestialement, mon corps, ma virginité et mon âme.

Ce moment hors du monde, hors du temps, m'avait lié à lui de manière irrationnelle. Il s'était infiltré sous ma peau de la plus vicieuse des manières, avait contaminé mon esprit. Je frissonne en repensant à ses dents profondément ancrées dans ma chair, à ce frisson de plaisir, d'interdit, de dangerosité qui m'avait fait basculé de l'autre côté d'une manière tellement violente.

Et puis la réalité de ce que je venais de faire m'avait atteinte à la manière d'un mur en pleine figure. Choquée, désemparée, perdue, les mains douloureuses de m'être accrochée aux pierres glacées du mur, son souffle chaud dans le creux de mon cou, lui enfoncé au plus profond de moi, ses mains dures sur mes hanches.

Comment était-ce arrivé ? Comment avais-je pu laisser _**ça**_ arriver ? Avec LUI ! Comment par Merlin avais-je pu perdre le contrôle de moi-même à ce point ?

Le cœur lourd, une boule en travers de la gorge, des sanglots dans la poitrine, j'étais mal. J'avais mal. Au plus profond de mon âme, la culpabilité m'envahissait, se répandait en moi tel un acide brûlant et douloureux.

Qu'avais-je fait ? Comment en étais-je arrivée là ?

Il partit. Sans un mot. Sans un regard. Juste cette porte qui se referme et ça me fait mal. Atrocement mal. J'avais envie de le retenir, de le serrer dans mes bras … Mais je ne faisais rien pour le retenir.

Je restais seule dans cette salle de classe morbide et poussiéreuse. Ecroulée sur le sol gelé, pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps, me griffant la peau, de honte, de colère. Je me dégoutais, me haïssais pour ce que je venais de faire. A aucun moment je n'avais dis non. Je ne pourrais même pas plaider le viol, j'avais été plus que consentante.

Je vomissais mon dégoût de moi, de lui, de ce qui était arrivé.

Puis pragmatique, je me lançais un sort de contraception suivit d'un autre de nettoyage, enlevant ainsi la preuve poisseuse et sanglante que j'avais couché avec lui. En une seconde je décidais de garder ça pour moi, de l'enfouir au plus profond de mon esprit et de ne jamais, ô grand jamais en parler à quiconque.

Quand, enfin un minimum remise je quittais cette salle témoin de mon secret sordide, je fermais la porte, décidant que ce qui c'était produit ici le resterait à jamais et que je l'oublierais, quitte à me lancer un oubliette. Forte de ma résolution, je rejoignais la Tour Gryffondor et m'écroulais sur un canapé dans la salle commune.

_**.**_

_**0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O  
.**_

Ce sont des mains douces sur mon visage qui me réveillèrent. Je croisais les yeux bleus de Ron, lui sourit et avançais ma main pour lui caresser tendrement la joue. Mais son contact, me fit frissonner de dégoût. J'avais l'impression de trahir …

Il abattit ses lèvres sur les miennes, m'embrassant de la plus douce des manières. Câlinant ma bouche avec la sienne. Un baiser aérien qui aurait dû me faire frissonner mais qui me laissa de glace avec un goût amer dans la bouche.

Ce sentiment de trahison, que je ne comprenais pas, ressurgit de mon esprit. Mais par Merlin ! Que se passait-il ?

Pour étouffer et tuer dans l'œuf cette chose, je rendis son baiser à Ron. Violemment, je m'agrippais à lui. Je voulais me prouver que rien n'était arrivé cette nuit, que je n'étais qu'à lui, qu'à cet homme là qui me connaissait et qui m'aimait.

Frénétiquement, je passais mes mains sous sa chemise, découvrait son torse, tirait sur le vêtement pour le faire sortir de son pantalon. Je continuais de l'embrasser comme si ma vie en dépendait. Je le serrai contre moi. Je voulais qu'il me fasse oublier. Oublier ce que j'avais fait. Remplacer un souvenir par un autre.

Mais alors que j'attrapais sa ceinture il me saisit les poignets.

-Mione …

Je l'embrassais encore plus fort. Je ne voulais pas qu'il parle, je voulais qu'il me fasse l'amour. Mais il se recula, le souffle court et leva sur moi des yeux emplis de désir mais surtout d'incompréhension.

-Mione … On ne peut pas faire ça, murmura-t-il.

-Pourquoi ? Lâchais-je au bord des larmes.

Il se pencha vers moi, passa ses lèvres sur mon front et l'effleura avant de chuchoter contre ma peau.

-D'une, on est au beau milieu de la salle commune Mione. Harry et Ginny dorment encore à l'étage et je n'ai pas du tout envie qu'ils nous surprennent …

-Oh ….

Bon évidemment je n'avais pas du tout pensé à ces détails pratiques.

-De deux, je voudrais prendre une douche très longue et très chaude avant qu'on ne rejoigne le Terrier …. Et … et je crois qu'il serait important que l'on parle tous les deux Mione.

-D'accord … Euh je vais aller à la douche aussi … Je sens …

Putain de merde ! J'empestais cette odeur… Son odeur.

-Ouais … Bon on se retrouve dans la Grande Salle. On part en début d'après-midi.

Je hochais la tête et le regardais remonter vers le dortoir des garçons. Je gagnais à mon tour celui des filles en faisant mon possible pour ne pas réveiller Ginny et me délectait de la chaleur de l'eau.

Comme prévu, on regagna le Terrier.

Et tout dérapa une nouvelle fois.

Ron m'évitait. Harry se renfermait. Je m'éloignais d'eux. Un peu plus chaque jour.

Je laissais mon meilleur ami aux bons soins de Ginny, persuadée qu'elle était ce dont il avait besoin. Moi, je prenais le large, quittant la maison pour me balader dans les collines verdoyantes qui entouraient le Terrier, regardant de loin, les autres Weasley jouer au Quidditch et me perdant dans mes sombres pensées.

Peu à peu l'atmosphère étouffante de ce que j'avais considéré comme ma deuxième maison me pesa. J'aimais les Weasley mais cette famille était trop.

Ginny me cassait les pieds à piailler à longueur de journée, Molly me gonflait à se prendre pour ma Mère et ne comprenait pas que j'en avais déjà une quand bien même elle ne souvenait pas de moi. J'étais majeure, vaccinée et libre mais elle m'assommait à longueur de journée avec ses conseils, ses leçons de cuisine et ses attentions tellement débordante d'affection qu'elle en devenait suspecte à mes yeux.

Arthur avait acquis un poste au placé au Ministère et de fait avait réalisé l'ambition de sa vie. Je le trouvais pathétique. Fier comme Artaban d'avoir contribué à la chute du mal, d'avoir imposé sa vision du bien. Mais était-il conscient du nombre de morts ? Du prix que ça avait couté au pays ?

Bill et Fleur m'écœuraient au plus haut point, étalant leur bonheur à la face du monde. Ils avaient survécus mais tant d'autre n'avait pas eu cette chance. Un peu de respect pour les morts. Merde !

Et Ron … Ron qui depuis ce baiser m'évitait comme la peste, se contentant de me regarder du coin de l'œil en public pour me retrouver dans la nuit pour me faire l'amour. Toutes les nuits le même rituel.

Je montais me coucher dans la chambre de Ginny. On attendait que les parents soient couchés. Elle rejoignait Harry et dans les minutes qui suivaient, un grattement sur la porte. Il entrait, se déshabillait, me rejoignait sous les couvertures et je le laissais me prendre.

Je ne ressentais rien et la plupart du temps un sort de lubrification était nécessaire. Je n'avais pas d'orgasme mais j'étais devenue la reine de la simulation. Ses pénétrations étaient à la limite de la douleur et pourtant il me faisait l'amour, avec lenteur, douceur et tendresse mais à chacun de ses coups de reins j'avais l'impression que je m'empalais sur du verre. Ses yeux me fixaient avec anxiété jusqu'à ce qu'à deux doigts de son orgasme, cette odeur qui me collait à la peau depuis _lui_ me sorte par tous les pores.

Alors ses yeux s'écarquillaient, de stupeur, de déception et de colère tandis qu'il respirait cette fragrance lourde et menaçante d'épices sombres. Instantanément, il redevenait flasque. Et malgré tout ses efforts il était impossible pour lui d'atteindre l'orgasme dans mon corps. Alors généralement, il se masturbait ou je le finissais dans ma bouche.

Drôle de relation que la nôtre.

Et les questions qu'il brûlait de poser sans jamais qu'elles ne franchissent la barrière de ses lèvres le minait un peu plus chaque jour. Je pouvais voir son tourment intérieur comme il pouvait voir le mien. Et moi je m'interdisais de penser mais les questions sans réponses me collaient à la peau.

Pourquoi ne ressentais-je rien ? Etais-je devenue frigide ? Etais-ce à cause de _lui_ ? M'avait-il jeté un sort sans que je ne m'en rende compte ? D'où venais cette odeur ? Pourquoi était-elle menaçante ? Pourquoi provoquait-elle cette réaction chez Ron ? Pourrais-je encore supporter Ron ? Affecterait-elle toutes mes autres relations ?

Peut-importait nos positions, moi dessus, lui dessus, à quatre pattes, debout, sur le côté … Rien. RIEN PUTAIN ! Pas une once de plaisir ou d'excitation ne m'embrasait. Mais que m'arrivait-il ? A chaque fois qu'il posait un doigt sur moi, je brûlais de le repousser. Il me fallait faire preuve de contrôle pour qu'il ne remarque rien.

Mais malgré tout mes efforts, Ron n'était pas bête et alors que fin juin, j'étais installée sur une couverture à l'ombre d'un pommier, il surgit devant moi la colère au fond des yeux.

-Qui était-ce ?

Je posais mon livre, marquais la page en faisant une corne et levais les yeux en fronçant les sourcils.

-Qui était quoi ? Demandais-je calmement en me levant pour me mettre à sa hauteur.

Je n'aimais pas être dominé … sauf avec _lui_ souffla ma conscience que je repoussais derechef.

-Qui est le mec qui a pris ta virginité Hermione ?

Je remarquais ses poings serrés, ses veines saillantes sur le dessus de sa paume, ses oreilles rouges et ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

-Tu ne le connais pas, murmurais-je.

-Qui et Quand ?

-Mais de quel droit me demandes-tu ça Ronald ? C'est toi tous les soirs qui vient me baiser alors …

-C'est bien ça le problème Hermione, me coupa-t-il. Je ne te baise pas ! Alors qui et quand ? Réponds !

-C'était pendant les vacances de Février en sixième année … Un ami d'enfance … moldu, ajoutais-je.

Je m'étais préparée un minimum. Je suis quelqu'un d'intelligent et je me voyais mal lui dire la vérité.

-Tu as aimé ?

-Pardon ? Demandais-je.

Il me saisit violemment le bras et me tira à lui. Je retins un gémissement de douleur.

-As-tu joui Hermione ? C'est plutôt clair comme question non ?

Ses yeux étaient hantés alors pour son bien je mentis, en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Non Ron, je n'ai pas joui.

Je me dégageais de son emprise et m'enfuis.

Il ne me rejoint pas cette nuit là. J'en fus soulagée. Ni aucune des suivantes. Mais le jour … son regard me tuait. Comme s'il s'empêchait de venir à moi, qu'il en mourrait d'envie mais que quelque chose l'en dissuadait.

Les jours passèrent, la situation resta la même.

Harry passait des journées entières sans jamais quitter sa chambre. De l'extérieur, je voyais les rideaux tirés et quand par le plus grand des hasards je le croisais dans la maison, il était sale, les cheveux plus en bataille que jamais, une barbe de plusieurs jours mangeait et assombrissait ses joues creuses.

Il se contentait de lever vers moi ses yeux verts éteints, de tenter un sourire qui se terminait en grimace avant de m'adresser un signe de la main. Inquiète à son sujet, je décidais d'en parler à Ginny qui m'affirma qu'il était dans une mauvaise passe mais que je ne devais pas m'en faire. « Le contrecoup » disait-elle en souriant.

Je ne répondais pas mais y réfléchissait beaucoup.

Et puis un matin de début juillet un grand-duc noir frappa au carreau du Terrier. Deux missives étaient accrochées à sa patte. Une pour moi, l'autre pour Harry. Je m'emparais de la lettre et cru avoir mal lu. Mais après relecture il s'avérait que mes yeux n'étaient pas en cause.

_A Miss Hermione Jean Granger,_

_Je vous prie mademoiselle, de bien vouloir vous présenter au Département de la Justice Magique afin d'assister à la lecture testamentaire de feu Mister Severus Tobias Rogue qui se tiendra bureau 203 le 8 Juillet à 10 heures._

_Avec mes sincères salutations,_

_Miss Amelia Bones, sous secrétaire ministérielle aux légations testamentaires litigieuses._

Je reculais rapidement mon tabouret et m'engouffrais dans les escaliers avant d'ouvrir brusquement la porte de la chambre d'un Harry encore endormi :

-Mmmm ? … Mione ? Marmona-t-il d'une voix rauque.

-Harry, du courrier pour toi, lui dis-je en tendant le parchemin intact à son nom.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Sans répondre, je me dirigeais vers les rideaux et les tirais en grand pour faire pénétrer la lumière et de l'air frais dans ce qui tenait plus lieu d'une tanière d'ours que d'une chambre.

-Mais enfin Harry qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Demandais-je choquée par son apparence et l'état de la pièce nauséabonde.

Alors que je finissais de parler, Ginny apparut sur le pas de la porte suivit de près par Molly.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette lettre ? Nous demandèrent-elles en même temps.

Je posais mon regard sur mon meilleur ami et compris en un instant l'ampleur de la situation.

-Ginny … Molly … Est-ce que je peux parler à Harry en privé s'il vous plait ?

-Harry n'a rien à me cacher, m'annonça Ginny en pénétrant dans la chambre d'un pas conquérant.

-Lui peut-être mais pas moi oui, répliquais-je.

-Tu peux tout me dire tu sais, me dit-elle mielleuse alors que je rêvais de lui envoyer une gifle.

-Ginny, si tu ne peux pas comprendre que j'ai besoin de parler à mon meilleur ami, je trouverais ça vraiment dommage de ta part, lançais-je contrite en essayant de refouler ma colère.

-Très bien, finit-elle par lâcher, mais de toute façon Harry me raconteras.

-Grand bien lui fasse, marmonnais-je en la poussant dehors avant de fermer la porte.

Pour faire bonne mesure, je jetais un assurdiatio et un sort de clôture sur la seule sortie. Quand bien même, ces deux garces iraient chercher des Oreilles à rallonges, rien ne filtrerait de cette conversation. Puis je me tournais vers mon meilleur ami, qui s'était rallongé dans les draps crasseux.

-Harry ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Les yeux fermés il marmonna un truc comme « Et c'est maintenant que tu t'en inquiètes ? »

-Dis-moi … suppliais-je.

Il poussa un soupir et s'assit en exhalant une odeur pour le moins écœurante.

-Mione … Je suis juste fatigué … Ca va passer … tenta-t-il avant que je ne le coupe.

-Pas à moi Harry ! Ne me parle pas comme à Ginny ! Je ne suis pas elle !

Il me regarda contrit avant de prendre sa tête entre ses mains et de craquer comme un gosse.

-J'en peux plus Mione … C'est trop … J'étouffe … Je ne veux pas ça … J'ai besoin … d'air … Ginny … Je …

Je l'enlaçais avec tendresse et lui murmurais « pardon », pardon pour ne pas avoir vu son mal être, trop occupée par le mien.

-Harry, si tu n'es plus bien avec Ginny il faut le lui dire. Si tu te sens mal ici, il faut que tu partes. Ne laisse pas les autres vivre à travers toi, à travers ce que tu représentes. Vis pour toi. Uniquement pour toi. Je crois que tu as assez donné aux autres pour le restant de ta vie. Personne ne viendra te reprocher d'être égoïste.

Longtemps le silence perdura entre nous. Un de ces silences sains, où chacun est à l'aise avant qu'il ne murmure dans le creux de mon cou :

-Tu as changé de parfum Mione ?

Mon cœur s'arrêta de battre avant de repartir de plus belle.

-Non … murmurais-je. Mais j'ai changé de gel douche. Et si j'en crois ton odeur je dirais que toi tu te parfume à la bouse de dragon !

Doucement ses épaules se mirent à tressauter, comme à la recherche de leur rythme avant qu'un son étouffé ne me parvienne. Alors je souris, puis je me mis à rire. Soudainement, il perdit le contrôle, murmura difficilement :

-Bouse de dragon …

Et il éclata de rire.

L'espace de quelques minutes, lui et moi étions redevenus les gamins qu'un jour lointain nous avions été.

_**.**_

.  


_**Voilà pour ce premier pov consacré à Hermione. **_

_**J'espère que vous avez aimé … **_

_**A bientôt !**_

_**Rar's :**_

_**Choupi : ^^ Merci pour le compliment ^^ ! Oui la fin sera heureuse mais le chemin sera long et les questions nombreuses !**_

_**Dahrma : Merci pour le compliment. J'espère que la deuxième partie te plaira autant ! Merci encore.**_

_**Lizandra : Merci beaucoup d'avoir laissé un message ! Ca me fait très plaisir que tu ai aimé. J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes.**_

_**Rosabella01 : Merci ! J'espère que la suite te plaira !**_

_**Anas : Merci ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu ! **_

_**DrayD : Je sais … Désolée la fin était un mal nécessaire pour la suite … Patience, le pourquoi du comment arrive … bientôt. Et non je me fais un plaisir de torturer mes persos … Ils n'en sont que plus vivants et plus attachants. J'espère que ça t'a plu !**_

_**Viviwi : Merci beaucoup !**_

_**Iliana : Merciiiiiiiiiiiii ! **_

_**17Harry : Merci pour ton soutien. J'espère que tu aimeras autant la suite.**_

_**Asholo : Merci pour ton message. J'espère que ce chapitre a été à la hauteur de tes attentes.**_

_**Elsar : En effet ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'Hermione attendait de lui ^^ Je suis du genre méchante avec mes perso ^^. J'espère que ça t'a plu.**_

_**Kalymerho : Drago est un vrai con … Je confirme ! Non je ne ferais pas autant souffrir Hermione qu'Astoria mais ce ne sera pas forcément plus facile ! J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre.**_

_**IzzieJenkins : Ah ça c'est une vraie question … L'amour entre eux est-il possible ? C'est le grand enjeu de cette deuxième partie ! J'espère que ce premier chapitre t'aura plu.**_

_**Toxycolors : Merci beaucoup pour ton message. Ca me touche vraiment que des gens accroche à mon univers. Merci encore en espérant que la suite te plaira tout autant.**_

_**Lilarose12 : Merci ! J'espère que le suite te plaira autant.**_

_**TBWCH : Merci pour le compliment sur la musique, dorénavant chaque chapitre comportera une entrée en matière musicale. J'espère que la suite te plaira autant !**_

_**Vera Bennett : Voilà ta réponse concernant Rogue … J'aurais aimé l'intégrer à l'histoire mais ce n'était pas possible. Mort il me sert beaucoup plus … Oui oui le maître des potions aura malgré tout un rôle non négligeable ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu ! **_

_**Malawiwi : Merci pour ton message. Pour la suite le M est justifié également pour le langage, la violence et bien sûr des lemons. J'espère que ce te plaira autant.**_

_**Lion : Merci à toi d'avoir laissé un message !**_

_**Lotie : Merci beaucoup. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant.**_

_**HpDrago : Ahhh les conséquences … seront particulières ^^ ! Oui Hermione risque de se fâcher tout rouge ^^ ! La pauvre. J'espère que la suite te plaira.**_

_**MissAngelWithlockSalvatore : Merci !**_

_**Kanade Tashibana : Euh … tu sais drago n'est pas le genre de mec à avoir des regrets … Il serait plutôt du genre à sourire face à son comportement. J'espère que la suite te plaira autant ! A bientôt.**_


	18. Souvenirs Part2

_**Bonjour à toutes !**_

_**Nouveau chapitre en ce lundi pluvieux …**_

_**Merci de votre soutien, merci d'être toujours plus nombreuses à me lire, merci de vos messages de soutien … MERCI ! Vous êtes géniales.**_

_**Egalement un grand MERCI à Aësalys qui s'occupe de bêtaiser cette fiction.**_

_**Dernière chose … Je ne suis pas une grande fan des Weasley, cependant je crois que malgré leurs défauts Hermione les aime, même si à ce moment de sa vie, ils ne sont pas ce dont elle a besoin.**_

_**Mon Hermione a pu vous perturber … Mais je ne la vois pas comme une gentille fille. Elle devient une femme, elle a grandit, elle a vécu une guerre. Ce sont des choses qui vous marquent ( enfin je crois ^^ ) c'est pourquoi elle est complexe, tout en contradiction. Et pour l'instant c'est le bordel dans sa tête.**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_**.**_

.

_**Bang, Bang, he shot me down. **_

_Bang, Bang, il m'a tiré dessus._

_**Bang, Bang, I hit the ground.**_

_Bang, bang, j'ai percuté le sol._

_**Bang, Bang, that awful sound,**_

_Bang, Bang, ce son horrible._

_**Bang, Bang, my baby shot me down.**_

_Bang, Bang, mon bébé m'a descendu._

_**Nancy Sinatra, Bang Bang ( My baby shot me down ).**_

_**.**_

_**O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0**_

_**.**_

_Précédemment : Hermione est dans le train pour Poudlard et repense aux évènements qui se sont produits depuis la bataille finale._

_**.**_

Le 8 Juillet à 9h50, Harry et moi pénétrâmes dans le Ministère.

Nous étions venus par cheminette et j'avais lancé sur mon meilleur ami une métamorphose, lui donnant sans m'en rendre compte, des cheveux blonds et des yeux gris. Quand il vit le résultat dans le miroir, il se contenta d'hausser les sourcils avant de me regarder bizarrement. Mais merci Merlin, il ne fit aucun commentaire.

Bien sûr avant de partir, Ginny, se pendit à son cou pendant plusieurs minutes, voyant d'un mauvais œil son homme sortir sans elle. Je mordais ma langue pour retenir une remarque qui me brûlait les lèvres et me tournais vers Harry. Il me prit la main et me tira dans la cheminée du Terrier. Une seconde plus tard nous étions au Chaudron Baveur.

Nous remontâmes le Chemin de Traverse incognito. J'avais revêtu une large robe de sorcière noire, simple et pratique. Mes cheveux étaient cachés sous un chapeau pointu typiquement issu du monde magique. Une fois à l'abri du Ministère, je levais la métamorphose sur Harry et plaçais en consigne nos baguettes, robes et chapeau avant de rejoindre le bureau 203.

Une sensation étrange naissait au creux de mon ventre, une boule de chaleur et d'anticipation. Mes reins se contractèrent et un frisson glacé remonta mon épine dorsale, faisant se dresser au passage mes poils. Je tentais par tous les moyens de rester de marbre mais un gémissement mi douloureux mi empreint de plaisir franchit mes lèvres attirant sur moi le regard étonné et interrogateur de mon meilleur ami.

La sensation étreignit violemment mon corps alors que nous prenions place dans deux des trois fauteuils disponibles et qu'une femme bien en chair d'une quarantaine d'années nous faisait face en souriant gentiment et en entamant une conversation polie :

-Il manque encore une dernière personne et nous pourrons comm …

-Excusez-moi pour le retard.

Cinq mots_._

_Il_ s'installe. Son odeur m'atteint de plein fouet.

Mon ventre se crispe à m'en faire mal. Mon corps se tend … en attente de quelque chose. Mon cerveau fait un black-out alors qu'un long frisson se forme dans le creux de mes reins et remonte lentement vers ma nuque. Mon sang pulse à l'endroit de sa morsure, comme si elle reconnaissait celui qui en était l'auteur.

Je sens Harry sur les nerfs, ses poings sont serrés et ses jointures blanchissent. Ses veines gonflent sous la pression qu'exercent ses mains. Je l'effleure de bout des doigts, il me sourit pour me rassurer.

Seule Miss Bones semblait ne pas se rendre compte de la situation puisqu'elle indiqua le dernier fauteuil disponible à Malfoy. Résolue à ne pas croiser son regard, je me bornais à fixer les différents objets disposés sur le bureau de la fonctionnaire alors qu'il prenait place dans le seul fauteuil de libre, à côté de moi. Le poids de son regard brûlant, provoqua un frisson que je réprimais avec peine. Le dégoût me submergea quand je l'entendis discrètement humer l'air.

-Bien, nous allons pouvoir commencer, annonça-t-elle en prenant place derrière son bureau.

Elle se racla la gorge discrètement et d'un coup de baguette déroula le parchemin scellé. La voix de mon ancien professeur de potion résonna dans la pièce et me provoqua un sentiment d'inconfort. Il était mort. L'entendre parler était carrément étrange.

.

_Dernières volontés et testament de Severus Tobias Rogue._

_A Monsieur Harry James Potter, je lègue la totalité de ma correspondance entretenue avec Lily Marie Evans, épouse Potter. Dans l'espoir qu'il comprenne la relation amicale qui me liait à sa mère. Je vous prie de croire Monsieur Potter, malgré l'animosité dont j'ai fait preuve à votre égard aux cours de toutes ses années que je n'ai jamais perdu de vue que vous étiez avant tout, le fils de Lily._

_._

_A Miss Hermione Jean Granger, je lègue la totalité des mes ouvrages se trouvant dans mes bibliothèques personnelles, Impasse du Tisseur à Manchester et dans mes appartements privés de Poudlard. Dans l'espoir qu'elle y trouve toute la connaissance qu'elle souhaite et parce que je crois que personne d'autre que vous, Miss Granger ne prendra mieux soin d'eux._

_._

_A Monsieur Drago Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, mon filleul je lègue la totalité de mes autres biens. La maison située Impasse du Tisseur à Manchester je te prie Drago de la vendre ainsi que tout ce qu'elle contient. Je n'aimerais pas te voir y vivre, pour les raisons que tu sais. Le Manoir des Prince, hérité de ma mère, ainsi que tous les meubles et autres objets tu peux en faire ce que tu veux à condition que se soit dans le respect de sa mémoire. Mon coffre fort à Gringotts et son contenu, te revienne. Mais rassure toi, je ne fais pas de toi un homme riche._

_Je vous souhaite à tous trois, de longues et belles vies._

_Severus Rogue._

Le parchemin se replia de lui-même et le silence tomba sur la pièce.

Du Rogue tout craché. Simple, clair et précis. Aucune fioriture.

Je jetais un coup d'œil vers Harry, un peu secoué. Je l'étais tout autant. Pourquoi cet homme qui ne m'avait jamais particulièrement appréciée venait de me léguer pour une fortune d'œuvres ? Connaissant le personnage, c'était une évidence pour moi, que les ouvrages seraient de qualités. Certainement des éditions rares et anciennes ... Peut-être même des originales ? Bref ça valait un paquet de galions.

Harry chercha ma main et la saisit à m'en faire mal. Je me penchais doucement et déposais un bisou-tendresse sur sa joue rugueuse.

Un grognement pour le moins animal résonna à côté de nous. Mon meilleur ami dévisagea Malfoy alors que moi je faisais mon maximum pour rester impassible. Je ne voulais pas voir sa sale face de serpent.

Une minute plus tard, nous sortions du bureau. Harry pris appui sur le mur et murmura à mon intention :

-Bordel Hermione … les lettres de ma mère …

-Je sais Harry, soufflais-je en l'enlaçant.

Un raclement de gorge derrière nous, me fit instantanément quitter les bras de mon meilleur ami comme si j'avais fait une bêtise. Je pivotais et me heurtais au regard meurtrier de Malfoy. Une sensation de peur m'étreignit la poitrine et me fis reculer d'un pas, butant ainsi contre Harry qui me rattrapa par le bras.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malfoy ? Lança hargneusement Harry.

Il le foudroya du regard, parlant d'une voix rauque et sourde que je ne lui connaissais pas.

-Quand on te sonnera Potter il sera temps de parler, cracha-t-il. En attendant c'est à Granger que je m'adresse.

-Ne me parle pas sur ce ton ! S'insurgea Harry avant de lancer méprisant. Ce n'est pas parce que le Magenmagot a émis une relaxe pour les sorciers de Premier cycle que ton engagement auprès de Voldemort sera ignoré.

Je remerciais Merlin que nos baguettes soient en consigne quand Malfoy nous sourit dédaigneusement avant de sortir une réponse sarcastique :

-Il est donc heureux pour moi que tu ne fasses **pas** parti du Magenmagot dans ce cas.

Puis il reporta son attention sur moi.

-Fais-moi signe quand tu voudras récupérer les livres Granger.

Il tourna les talons sur ses mots et s'éloigna. Pétrifiée sur place je laissais mes yeux le suivre, sa carrure avait doublé. De maigre il était devenu … athlétique, son teint était toujours pâle mais plus blafard. Ses cheveux lui arrivaient à la mâchoire, ils avaient ce côté effilé qui laissait retomber des mèches fines devant ses yeux toujours aussi gris et empreint d'une animalité qui me fit frissonner de peur, d'excitation et de désir mêlés.

Une frustration intense s'empara de moi en le voyant partir. Je voulais le suivre, quelque chose me poussait à lui courir après, à le rattraper, à le …

-Hermione ?

Des souvenirs brûlants remontèrent à la surface …_ Tu vas jouir comme jamais tu n'as joui Granger et tu vas en redemander_.

-Hermione ?

D'autres mots émergèrent dans mon esprit …_ Il te brisera… Te détruira._

J'avais toujours crû que l'horcruxe évoquait Ron, que lui en étant un sang-pur ne m'aimerait jamais … Bien sûr c'était avant que je ne … baise avec Malfoy, mais … et s'il parlait de _lui_ ?

-Hermione !

-Quoi ?

-Ca va ? Me demanda Harry.

-Oh … euh oui ça va… C'est juste que … voir Malfoy m'a retourné, lui avouais-je sans chercher à mentir.

-Ouais je me doute. Moi aussi. J'ai eu la délicieuse envie de lui coller mon poing dans la gueule.

-Envie d'un café ? Demandais-je pour changer de sujet.

-Pourquoi pas.

.

_**0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**_

_**.**_

Cette nuit là, je ne dormis pas. Retournant la question à 1 million de galion.

Allais-je contacter Malfoy ?

Bien sûr, la réponse qui aurait du sortir de ma bouche était oui. Suivit d'une argumentation claire et parfaitement bien construite qui aurait donné :

« Je ne laisserais pas le plaisir à Malfoy, de me voir renoncer à un patrimoine littéraire inestimable qu'il ne saurait nullement apprécier à sa juste valeur et dont il serait incapable de prendre soin, sous prétexte que lui et moi avons eu une relation sexuelle consentie d'environ trente minutes. »

J'étais une Gryffondor par Merlin ! Godric m'en était témoin cette raclure de Mangemort ne m'impressionnait pas le moins du monde !

Mais naturellement la réponse qui surgit spontanément dans mon esprit était quelque chose qui ressemblait à :

« NON ! Surtout pas ! Ne fais pas ça ! Impossible ! Hors de question ! Cette histoire est du passé. DU PASSE. Ne prend aucun risque. Tant pis pour les bouquins, je m'en fous. Je les achèterais moi-même une fois que j'aurais un boulot. J'avais fermé la porte ce jour là. Elle **devait** rester fermée à tout jamais. Je m'étais faite une promesse. »

Le dilemme me tortura deux jours entiers. Mon crâne semblait sur le point d'exploser. Retranchée à l'abri de la chambre que je partageais avec Ginny, mes pensées bataillaient fermes. Et puis que diraient les autres quand je dirais que je ne voulais pas de cet héritage ? Ils ne comprendraient pas que moi, une Gryffondor, héroïne de guerre, refuse un présent tel que celui que l'on m'offrait sous prétexte que je devais voir Malfoy pour ça.

Aucuns d'eux ne connaissaient mes raisons profondes. Mon incertitude me minait profondément.

Perdue, je regardais distraitement Ginny enfiler une nuisette digne de figurer dans un porno moldu tant elle était … inexistante. Elle me dit quelque chose que je n'entendis pas et j'hochais la tête en espérant que c'était la réponse qu'elle attendait. Mon absence ne fut pas remarquée puisqu'elle me sourit et me souffla :

-Bonne nuit Mione.

Avant de quitter la pièce, elle jeta un sort d'insonorité sur ses pieds et referma sans aucuns bruits la porte.

Je m'écroulais sans aucune grâce sur le lit. Je me sentais mal depuis deux jours et je refusais de me rendre à l'évidence en me disant que c'était à cause de _lui_.

L'avoir revu de mes yeux avait fait remonter des souvenirs sulfureux que je repoussais tant bien que mal. Mais malgré moi, à cause de _lui,_ les images torrides de nous m'assaillaient. Une boule de chaleur se créait dans mon ventre, le réclamant _lui._

Je ne voulais pas céder à cette tentation malsaine. Alors je me retournais sur le ventre, plaquais mon visage contre l'oreiller de plumes et mordais de toutes mes forces dedans, étouffant un gémissement de frustration qui me filait la gerbe tant la culpabilité m'étreignait la poitrine.

Malgré ce sentiment, ce que je ressentais était tellement fort, tellement bon que mon bassin commença un mouvement lascif de frottement contre le matelas. Des images de lui, sa bouche remontant sensuellement sur mes jambes, ses doigts en moi puis dans sa bouche …

Une pellicule de sueur recouvrit subitement mon corps, des frissons, une pulsation semblable à celle de mon cœur mais dans mon entrejambe. Putain mais que m'arrivait-il encore ? Mon gémissement haletant se perdit dans l'oreiller alors qu'une main froide se posait sur l'arrière de ma cuisse.

Je me figeais pendant plusieurs secondes avant de tourner la tête légèrement sur le côté. Même dans la pénombre ambiante, je l'aurais reconnu :

-Ron, soufflais-je d'une voix rauque que je ne me connaissais pas. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Sans répondre, sa main remonta sur mon fessier, le malaxant fermement … Comme _lui_ l'avait fait.

_Lui_.

Son image se superposa dans mon esprit à celle de Ron. Et ce que je m'étais juré de ne jamais faire, je le fis.

Je fermais les yeux, laissant ma tête retomber mollement sur l'oreiller et poussais un gémissement rauque. Il y eu du mouvement sur le matelas, il s'allongea à mes côtés et ses mains se baladèrent sur mon corps.

Derrière mes yeux clos, une toute autre scène se jouait. Une salle de classe, moi contre un mur, et _lui_ derrière me martelant avec force.

-Putain Hermione … lâcha Ron quand sa main rencontra mon intimité brulante et pour la première fois humide « pour lui ».

Je gémis de plus belle quand ses doigts s'enfoncèrent en moi sans ménagement. Il se pencha sur moi, et murmura au creux de mon oreille :

-Alors c'est ça … Tu aimes que ce soit brusque hein ?

Je me cambrais contre lui, pressant mes fesses contre son membre dressé, visualisant celui d'un autre. Rapidement il fut sur moi, son poids me plaqua encore plus contre le matelas, mon visage dans l'oreiller m'empêchait de respirer correctement. Mais j'aimais ça … c'était presque comme avec _lui_ .

Quand il me pénétra enfin, je m'étais préparée à la douleur mais c'est une infime petite étincelle de plaisir qui traversa mon corps. Surprise, j'ouvrais grand les yeux et les refermais aussitôt. Imaginer un autre était plus facile dans le noir.

-Encore … soufflais-je haletante.

Il m'empala violemment et une nouvelle étincelle explosa en moi. Tellement fade comparé à ce que je voulais vraiment mais tellement mieux que ce que j'avais eu auparavant avec Ron. Encouragé comme jamais par mon corps, il me prit avec force, martelant mon corps, se fichant d'être brusque et violent.

Mon plaisir montait, faible mais présent. Et contre toute attente, à force de coups de butoir j'eu un orgasme, un minuscule mais indéniable éclair de plaisir relâcha la tension dans mon corps quand j'imaginais un autre que lui se vider dans mon corps.

Les soubresauts de Ron derrière moi, ses palpitations au creux de mon ventre me prouvèrent que pour la première fois il était venu en moi.

_Trahison ! Ce n'est que pour lui ! Que pour lui !_

Choquée, tremblante et écœurée par mon comportement de salope et par cette voix venue des tréfonds de mon esprit je restais inerte, luttant tant bien que mal contre les larmes alors que le souffle lourd de Ron sur mon cou me révulsait.

Soudainement, l'odeur sombre et épicée se répandit dans la pièce. Encore plus sombre et menaçante que jamais, elle me fit frissonner d'excitation alors que Ron me fuyait comme s'il avait le diable à ses trousses.

.

_**0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**_

_**.**_

Deux jours plus tard, je transplanais au Manoir Malfoy. La nuit passée en compagnie de Ron m'avait ouvert les yeux. Je ne devais pas laisser Malfoy se mettre sur ma route. Une vie avec Ron était envisageable, une vie où il me rendrait heureuse mais je devais savoir ce qu'il m'avait fait. Un contre-sort, une potion … Quelque chose devait exister pour briser cette emprise malsaine qu'il avait sur mon corps et sur mon esprit.

Parce que je voulais Ron. Je l'aimais. Je lui devais d'essayer quand bien même une part de moi hurlait à la trahison à chaque fois que j'envisageais un futur avec mon Weasley.

Le prétexte de récupérer les livres de Rogue était donc une aubaine. Je faisais d'une pierre deux coups. Parfait me direz-vous…

C'est ainsi qu'habillée comme un sac, d'un jean trop grand, d'un débardeur noir, type marcel, les cheveux en bataille et mes Doc Martens usées jusqu'à la corde aux pieds je débarquais dans l'antre de mon démon personnel à qui je comptais bien régler son compte une bonne fois pour toute.

Déterminée comme jamais, je levais ma baguette pour actionner le heurtoir de bronze qui s'écrasa avec fracas sur le bois de la porte sculptée. Une seconde après un elfe crasseux ouvrit et s'inclina en esquissant une grimace.

-J'ai rendez-vous avec ton maître, dis-je gentiment.

Il ne me répondit pas mais me fit signe de le suivre. Mon regard accrocha malgré moi, les doubles portes qui menaient au salon et qui ramenèrent de mauvais souvenirs en mémoire alors que je suivais l'elfe dans la direction opposée. Le trajet me sembla durer des heures, les couloirs sombres s'enchaînaient couverts de portraits qui murmuraient sur mon passage.

_Et ouais mes cocos une sang-de-bourbe dans votre putain de baraque !_ Ne pus-je m'empêcher de penser en relevant la tête fièrement.

Enfin, l'elfe s'arrêta devant une petite porte, me la désigna d'un geste, s'inclina devant moi et disparut dans un CRAC sonore. Seule au milieu du couloir, je pris une seconde pour me mettre en phase avec moi-même. Je respirais profondément et résolue je frappais à la porte qui s'ouvrit comme par magie.

Je pénétrais dans la pièce claire et étrangement lumineuse, pour y découvrir un petit salon cosy. Un canapé, une grande cheminée d'où émanait une chaleur plus que bienvenue, après la fraicheur des couloirs, des fauteuils de velours, je vous le donne en mille, vert Serpentard, des murs lambrissés …

-Installe-toi.

La voix claqua dans l'air tel un coup de fouet. Rauque, animal et très, très dangereuse. Il était derrière moi, je ne l'avais pas entendu rentrer. Merlin mais qu'était-il donc ? Son regard brûlant et à la fois glacial me pétrifia alors qu'il prenait place nonchalamment dans le canapé mais tout dans son attitude me hurlait de me méfier.

Remise du choc, je relevais la tête. Je ne m'abaisserais pas à exécuter ses ordres.

-Je suis parfaitement à l'aise debout, répliquais-je.

Il se contenta de hausser ses sourcils parfaits et l'envie de lui coller mon poing sur sa figure m'embrasa.

-Les ouvrages sont …

-Je ne suis pas ici pour les ouvrages, le coupais-je froidement.

Instantanément, ses yeux brillèrent d'un éclat jaunâtre que je choisis sciemment d'ignorer alors que j'avais déjà eu un aperçu de l'animal en lui.

-Je veux savoir ce que tu m'as fait, dis-je calmement en le regardant.

Il éclata de rire.

Un rire incontrôlable, complètement insensé et parfaitement inadapté à ce que je connaissais de lui. Il devenait rouge, cherchait de l'air et ses yeux brillait de larmes. J'étais totalement désemparé. Qu'avais-je dis pouvant mériter une telle hilarité ? Ebahie et très en colère, je relevais le menton fièrement alors qu'il cessait progressivement de rire comme un dingue.

-Réponds-moi !

Il se figea. L'air se fit soudainement électrique et son masque reprit sa place sur son visage.

Parfait. Voilà un Malfoy que je connaissais.

Il se leva, lentement. Quand ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens, mon cœur loupa un battement avant de repartir de plus belle. J'étais pétrifiée, paralysée par la force de son regard. A la manière d'un prédateur, tout en douceur et en assurance, il se dirigea vers moi. Bougeant son corps d'une manière primitive qui me fit peur.

Je ne le lâchais pas des yeux et m'empêchais de faire un pas en arrière. Je ne me laisserais pas intimidée par lui. Question de principe !

Et pourtant une part de moi, ne voulait qu'une chose à cet instant précis. S'écrouler sur le sol, me mettre sur le dos, exposer mon ventre et pencher ma tête pour dévoiler ma nuque. Je repoussais violemment cette idée et affrontais celui qui me faisait face.

-Tu me donnes des ordres Granger ? Me dit-il en haussant un sourcil.

-Réponds à la question, c'est tout ce que je demande, dis-je doucement pour éviter un conflit ouvert.

Sa lèvre s'étira brièvement, remontant sa pommette, créant ainsi le fameux sourire Malfoy. Il se mit à bouger autour de moi. Me dévisageant sans vergogne, me reluquant comme s'il jaugeait la marchandise. Je me retins de pivoter en même temps que lui, prenant le risque d'une attaque par derrière. Je voulais lui prouver qu'il ne m'intimidait pas assez pour que je le considère comme une menace.

Pendant de longues minutes il tourna, laissant le silence s'installer alors que je faisais mon maximum pour contrôler ma respiration et les battements de mon cœur. Une soudaine chaleur dans mon dos me fit sursauter alors que ses mains se posaient sur ma taille créant une brulure sur ma peau.

-Granger … Granger … Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ordure ! Sifflais-je entre mes dents serrées.

-C'est là que tu te trompes mon cœur, souffla-t-il. Je n'y suis absolument pour rien.

Je voulus pivoter et lui dire ma façon de penser, mais avant même que je n'entame un mouvement ses mains s'emparèrent de mes bras et les tirèrent en arrière projetant mon dos contre son torse.

Un gémissement de surprise et de douleur franchit mes lèvres.

-Granger … Pourtant si intelligente … Mmmm je suis déçu mon cœur.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

Il resserra sa prise et je serrais les dents pour ne pas crier.

-Mais je t'appel comme je veux mon cœur.

-Certainement pas !

-Ttttt ttt … Polie Granger … Crois-moi tu ne veux pas me provoquer, grogna-t-il contre ma peau.

Je déglutis et demandais une nouvelle fois.

-Réponds … S'il te plaît.

-Je ne te ferais pas ce plaisir … Tu vas chercher mon cœur … Tu n'auras pas la réponse tout de suite … Je vais adorer te regarder chercher des réponses que tu ne trouveras pas … J'espère que tu aimes jouer mon cœur …

-Tu es complètement … malade !

-Vrai, souffla-t-il sur mon épaule avant que sa bouche ne se pose sur ma peau.

Instinctivement je me cambrais contre lui, incapable de réagir d'une toute autre manière. Appréciant son contact qui m'avait manqué malgré tout ce que je faisais pour me prouver le contraire. Ses lèvres effleuraient ma peau en légères caresses, sensuelles et douces. Elles remontaient vers ma nuque et je laissais ma tête tomber sur mon épaule, lui laissant un accès total.

Prisonnière et soumise. Voilà ce que j'étais entre ses mains.

Avide de plaisir et coupable de luxure.

Entre ses dents il saisit le morceau de peau sous lequel battait ma jugulaire et où roulait contre ses canines le tendon reliant ma tête au reste de mon corps.

Il venait d'obtenir ma reddition totale.

Il grogna de satisfaction, relâcha ma peau et poursuivit son ascension encore plus lentement. Millimètre par millimètre jusqu'à atteindre mon oreille. Son nez s'enfoui dans la masse de mes cheveux avant de les repousser avec son visage. Il mordilla mon lobe et laissa son nez caresser l'arrière de mon oreille.

Il se figea net. Son souffle se fit erratique. Un feulement résonna créant la panique dans mon corps et dans mon cœur.

En une seconde, ses jambes balayèrent les miennes. Je me retrouvais face contre terre, son corps lourd se pressa contre mon dos alors qu'il reniflait dans mon cou.

Mes poignets furent brusquement saisis par ses mains brulantes. Violemment il me redressa. J'étais à genoux, les bras tirés en arrière, mes épaules distendues à la limite du déboitement, mon dos en appui sur son torse. D'une main, il plaqua ma tête dans le creux de son épaule, dévoilant ma nuque fragile alors que les premières larmes envahissaient mes yeux.

-Tu as laissé Weasley te toucher ! Grogna-t-il dans mon oreille. Tu l'as laissé te prendre ! Sale garce !

Ses dents s'enfoncèrent. Elles percèrent ma peau, la déchirant douloureusement. Une brulure infernale s'empara de mon corps, me faisant trembler de peur et de honte. Mon sang coulait, visqueux et chaud se mêlant à sa salive, imprégnant mon t-shirt.

Et il grognait, tel un animal. Ses dents serraient ma chair. Il allait me tuer.

_**.**_

.  


_**Et voilà pour aujourd'hui !**_

_**Rendez-vous vendredi pour un nouveau chapitre si j'ai toujours internet d'ici là.**_

_**J'attends vos avis !**_

_**Bonne semaine !**_

_**Place aux rar's :**_

_**TBWCH : Oui je n'aime pas les Weasley mais Ron est un indispensable dans cette histoire … Normalement je le tue rapidement mais là, il a un rôle à jouer. Merci pour la chanson … elle pourrait s'appliquer à ce chapitre également mais j'ai préféré Sinatra. J'espère que ca t'a plu !**_

_**Elsar : Non, il y aura une alternance de POV mais pour ce début de deuxième partie, quatre chapitres seront du POV Hermione. Et oui … Il était grand temps de se séparer de la trame originale, je voulais marquer une vraie transition. Le pov d'Hermione est là pour ça. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre t'aura plu !**_

_**Chupiiiiiii : Oui, le Trio traverse une mauvaise passe … Ca ne va pas être facile pour eux. Cette dernière année est le carrefour de leur vie. Ils devront faire des choix importants et c'est ça que je vais raconter ! Ah moi aussi je hais Ginny ! Comment as-tu trouvé le testament de Sev' ? **_

_**Jenifael09 : Merci de toujours être là !**_

_**Miss Gee : Merci … C'est une des plus belles reviews que j'ai jamais reçu. Ca m'a profondément touché. J'espère que la suite de cette histoire te plaira tout autant.**_

_**Lisou : Oui situation étrange pour Hermione. Elle est perdue. Son esprit veut Ron mais tout le reste de son corps réclame Drago. Les temps s'annoncent difficile pour notre Gryffondor. J'espère que la suite te plaira ! Pour mes autres histoires je metterai le lien dans mon profil dès que je saurais où les poster.**_

_**17Harry : Hermione est perdue. Soit certaine qu'elle aime les Weasley mais à cette période de sa vie, elle se cherche et l'affaire Drago ne lui facilite pas les choses. Chacun vie l'après-guerre de manière différente. Hermione change et grandit. Elle n'est plus la petite fille bien élevée que l'on a pu voir dans les livres. J'espère que la suite te plaira.**_

_**DrayD : Je devais vraiment me défaire de la trame originale. Pour moi Hermione n'est pas si sage qu'il n'y paraît. Après tout, elle a enfreint de nombreuses règles pour une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. Elle change, devient une femme, se perd, fait des erreurs, déteste les gens qu'elle aime … Enfin tu vois … Une sorte de dépression post-guerre ou le syndrome du survivant. Elle doit chercher sa voix et la bonne. Pour l'instant Ron compte pour elle. Ca changera. J'espère que la suite te plaira !**_

_**Lion : Merci ! J'espère que ça t'a plu !**_

_**Malawiwi : Ron/Hermione … Un couple complexe voué à l'échec selon moi. Mais ici j'ai choisi de lui faire faire des erreurs. Elle va sortir grandie de cette histoire. Pour le moment Ron compte pour elle, dans son cœur, il est celui qu'elle aime. Elle devra ouvrir les yeux avant de lui faire trop de mal. J'espère que la suite te plaira.**_

_**Praxagora : Oui je m'excuse pour les fautes … J'ai posté le chapitre en vitesse et malheureusement j'ai posté celui qui n'avait pas été corrigé … Boulet ! En effet je n'aime pas les Weasley mais je crois qu'ils sont malgré tout un pilier dans la vie de Harry et d'Hermione. Leur dépression post-guerre les pousse à avoir du ressentiment pour eux. Mais ca ne veux pas dire qu'ils vont leur claquer la porte au nez. J'espère que la suite te plaira !**_

_**Rosabella01 : C'est exactement ça. La Marque du veela empêche les hommes de l'approcher. Ron subit les effets de cette marque. Merci pour ton message j'espère que la suite te plaira autant !**_

_**Ecathe38 : Merci beaucoup pour ton message qui m'a profondément touché. Je suis contente que tu adhères à mon univers. J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes … J'ai la pression maintenant ^^ !**_

_**Viviwi : Merci de ton message ! Vivi toujours présente ! Merci !**_

_**Kalymerho : Contente que ça t'ai plu ! J'espère que ce sera la même pour la suite !**_

_**Anas : Oui ^^ Les lemons rameutent toujours beaucoup de reviews ! Merci pour ton message j'espère que la suite te plaira !**_

_**HpDrago : Et oui bien vu … Sans la marque .. Elle et Ron aurait pu avoir une histoire. Cependant Hermione n'est pas encore prête à lâcher son Weasley qu'elle croit aimer. Merci de ton message ! **_

_**IzzieJenkins : Merci pour ton message ! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant.**_


	19. Souvenirs Part3

_**Bonjour, Bonjour !**_

_**Internet est toujours là donc nouveau chapitre ^^ !**_

_**Certaines d'entre vous ont été un peu déstabilisées par le comportement de Drago … N'oubliez pas que le veela en lui est une entité à part entière … Je dirais qu'il est un corps avec deux facettes. Deux personnalités distinctes obligées de cohabiter et parfois la colère de l'un submerge la conscience de l'autre et c'est exactement ce qui c'est passé à la fin du précédent chapitre.**_

_**Allez, assez blablaté ! **_

_**Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas !**_

_**.**_

. 

_**You keep playing where you souldn't be playing,**_

_Tu joues toujours alors que tu ne le devrais pas,_

_**And you keep thinking that you'll never get burn (Ha ! )**_

_Et tu continues de penser que tu ne bruleras jamais ( Ha ! )_

_**Well, I've just found a brand new box of matches ( Yeah )**_

_Et bien, je viens juste de trouver une boîte d'allumettes neuves._

_**And what he knows you ain't had time to learn, **_

_Et ce qu'il sait tu n'as pas eu le temps de l'apprendre._

_**These boots are made for walking, and that's just what they'll do**_

_Ces bottes sont faîtes pour marcher, et c'est justement ce qu'elles vont faire._

_**One of these days, these boots are gonna walk all over you**_

_Un de ces jours, ces bottes vont te piétiner._

_**Are you ready, boots ?**_

_Êtes-vous prêtes, bottes ?_

_**Start walking !**_

_En avant !_

_**These boots are made for walking, Nancy Sinatra.( Traduction approximative faite par mes soins )**_

_**.  
0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0**_

_**.**_

_Précédemment : Hermione est dans le train qui la conduit à Poudlard et elle se remémore les évènements survenus depuis la Bataille Finale._

_**.**_

Il me relâcha brutalement. Mon corps s'affaissa sur le sol, tel une poupée de chiffon. Sa respiration lourde et saccadée troublait le silence pesant qui régnait dans la pièce.

-Heely ! Hurla-t-il.

Un « crack » sonore résonna.

-Maître ?

-Apporte-lui ce pourquoi elle est venue et fout la dehors avant que je ne perde le contrôle, lâcha-t-il entre ses dents serrées.

Alors que je gisais sur le parquet, je vis ses chaussures parfaitement cirées passer devant mes yeux et disparaître de la pièce. Il y eut du bruit autour de moi. Ma vision était brouillée par les larmes. Je sentais mon sang couler de ma blessure et se répandre au sol.

Un claquement de doigts, une quinzaine de cartons apparurent. Nouveau claquement, ils furent réduits. Encore un claquement et ils volèrent vers moi avant de disparaître dans mes poches.

-Miss doit partir, couina l'elfe.

Je gémis, incapable de bouger. Clouée par la douleur.

Claquement. Je me lève. Claquement. Mon saignement s'arrête. Claquement. Mes pieds me traînent vers la sortie. Claquement. Je disparais de cette maudite maison alors qu'un hurlement lupin résonne dans le parc, me causant un dernier frisson de peur.

Je réapparais sur le chemin de terre menant au Terrier. Je m'écroule. Je pleure.

J'ignore combien de temps je suis restée prostrée sur ce chemin. Je crois avoir eu la force de rouler sur le côté, plaçant mon corps à l'abri des fourrés brodant la route avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Quand je repris pied avec la réalité, il faisait nuit. Mon corps était perclus de douleur. Je me relevais doucement en étouffant un gémissement de souffrance et faisait un inventaire des dégâts. Déjà un récurvite s'imposait. Suivit par un sort de dissimulation sur ma blessure et enfin un sortilège de bonne mine, merci Ginny.

Un minimum remise, je m'avançais vers le Terrier.

Dès que je mis un pied dans la maison, tout le monde me sauta avec des : « Mais Hermione où étais-tu ? », « Par Merlin Hermione ! Tu nous as fait peur ! », « On a cru que tu avais disparue », « Ca fait des heures qu'on te cherche ! ».

Seul Harry, assis dans un fauteuil auprès de la cheminée restait silencieux. Il me regarda de la tête aux pieds avant de reporter son attention sur les flammes.

-J'ai … j'avais besoin de retourner … voir la maison de mes parents, marmonnais-je.

-Oh ma pauvre petite, s'exclama Molly en me serrant dans ses bras.

Je subis l'étreinte tant bien que mal. M'excusais de leur avoir causé de l'inquiétude et me réfugiais dans ma chambre. Une seconde plus tard, Ginny entrait telle une tornade en me bombardant de questions.

-Hermione ! Où étais-tu ? … Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? Tu as une mine affreuse … Tu devrais aller prendre une douche … Tu as l'air épuisée … Dormir ne te ferais pas de mal …

Je ne répondis pas, trop amorphe pour faire autre chose qu'attraper une serviette et m'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Je jetais un collaporta couplé à un assurdiatio et annulais les sorts que je m'étais jetés un peu plus tôt.

Je grimaçais d'horreur.

La plaie n'était pas belle à voir, sanguinolente, un amas de chaires déchiquetées. Extrêmement douloureux. Un hématome se formait sur ma pommette du à ma rencontre avec le parquet. Mes yeux étaient gonflés, injectés de sang et de nouvelles larmes les envahissaient.

Je me glissais sous le jet brûlant en sifflant de douleur quand l'eau entra en contact avec ma blessure.

Que s'était-il passé ? Pourquoi la culpabilité m'envahissait ? Pourquoi avais-je l'impression d'avoir trahi Malfoy ? Pourquoi m'avait-il fait ça ? Qui était-il ? Qu'était-il vraiment ?

Mon cerveau était en ébullition. Des dizaines d'informations tournaient. Il avait dit qu'il n'était pour rien dans ce qui m'arrivait. Etais-je en train de devenir folle ? Je n'y croyais pas mais je savais que tout ceci n'était pas naturel. Aussi bien ses réactions que les miennes. Depuis la bataille tout avait changé.

Alors, que nous arrivait-il ? Etait-il soumis à un sort ? Y étais-je soumise aussi ?

Il avait dit qu'il fallait que je trouve. Savait-il ce qui se passait ? Certainement. Mais alors pourquoi ne me le disait-il pas ? Que cherchait-il ? Que voulait-il ? Comment savait-il que Ron et moi avions eu une relation ? Pourquoi cette morsure ? C'était … incompréhensible.

Pourquoi voudrait-il me mordre ? Moi ? Avec un sang impur à ses yeux ? Il avait sans hésiter planter ses dents en moi … comme si je lui appartenais … Mais ce n'était pas le cas ! Ca ne le serait jamais !

Je frictionnais mon corps endoloris tout en faisant l'inventaire de ce que je savais. Il pouvait prendre la forme d'un loup. Donc soit il était un animagus soit … Que pouvait-il être ? Un loup-garou n'avait pas cette apparence. Il pouvait être autre chose mais j'ignorais quoi. Il me fallait un bestiaire pour plus d'informations.

La morsure était inhabituelle … étrange … dérangeante. Elle m'avait fait sentir sa colère, il m'avait blessé comme je l'avais blessé… Mais Merlin ! Qu'est-ce que je raconte ! Je ne l'ai jamais blessé !

Un vampire m'aurait complètement vidée de mon sang, j'étais sûre qu'il n'en était pas un. Je n'avais rien pu faire contre lui. J'étais restée passive et je m'en voulais. Je me dégoutais d'être aussi faible face à lui. Comme si j'étais sous l'emprise de l'amortentia. Mais je n'avais pas pris ce filtre.

J'étais dans le flou le plus total, choquée au plus profond de moi-même de ce qui c'était passé au cours de l'après-midi.

Je m'enroulais dans une serviette râpeuse et enlevais avec ma paume la buée qui recouvrait le miroir. J'avais une tête à faire peur. Je soupirais et ouvrais l'armoire à pharmacie, fouillant dans les différentes mixtures.

J'appliquais largement sur ma pommette un onguent violet à base de bubobulb (*) pour résorber mon hématome devenu pratiquement noir. J'imbibais une compresse d'une potion pour nettoyer ma blessure en ignorant l'odeur nauséabonde et la douleur qu'elle provoqua. Enfin j'avalais une gorgée de régénération sanguine avant d'enduire la plaie maintenant sèche d'un onguent orange à base de mandragore pour atténuer la douleur.

Je quittais la salle de bain, m'enfermais dans la chambre appréciant pour une fois l'appétit sexuel de Ginny qui me permettait d'être seule. Je farfouillais dans ma malle à la recherche de ma fiole de sommeil sans rêve, en avalais une bonne lampée et me mettais sous les couvertures.

.

_**0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**_

_**.**_

Les quinze premiers jours d'août je les passais dans le grenier, seule. Je ne voulais voir personne, n'appréciais la compagnie d'aucun être humain, je mangeais peu, évitais les Weasley autant que possible surtout Ron.

Le lendemain de mon retour de chez Malfoy, il m'avait pris dans ses bras. Une nausée violente m'avait assailli, il m'avait lâché comme s'il s'était brûlé. Il ne m'approchait plus et se contentait de me suivre du regard quand j'étais dans la même pièce que lui.

Depuis l'œil de bœuf, je regardais les autres jouer au Quidditch sur la colline en faisant l'inventaire des cartons de livres hérités de Rogue. Des centaines d'ouvrages, tous annotés par le Maître des Potions lui-même. Un trésor inestimable, remplis de conseils, d'améliorations en tout genre, d'idées et de sorts modifiés ou inventés.

Certains étaient des ouvrages originaux, datant de plusieurs siècles et qu'il fallait manier avec prudence. La plupart des livres traitaient des potions, des manuels utilisés par les élèves de premiers cycles, les apprentis Maître, par les Maître eux-mêmes. Une mine de savoir quasi inépuisable.

Il me fallut plus d'une semaine pour feuilleter sept cartons complets. Une de plus pour faire le tri, les classer par sujet et par ordre alphabétique avant de les ranger consciencieusement dans les cartons.

La deuxième semaine, je m'attaquais aux huit autres cartons restants. J'y trouvais, les livres de botaniques, d'arithmancie, de runes, de défenses contre les forces du mal, des biographies de grands personnages, plusieurs éditions de l'Histoire de Poudlard, encore des dizaines et des dizaines de traités de potions.

Je formais un petit tas de livre susceptibles de m'apporter des informations sur ce qui m'arrivait :

_Indispositions et affections magiques les plus connues, Le Monstrueux livre des Monstres, Potions de Grands Pouvoirs, Roueries et fourberies pour sorciers hardis, Sorts et enchantements anciens et oubliés, Théories de la métamorphose transsubstantielle, Vie et habitat des animaux magiques._

Mi-août alors que je lisais tranquillement en prenant des notes, je vis arriver au loin quatre hiboux. Intriguée, je me relevais, époussetais mes vêtements et me précipitais au rez-de-chaussée. Harry me jeta un regard intrigué en me voyant habillée d'un pull col roulé alors que la chaleur était étouffante dans la maison.

-Il fait frais au grenier, répondis-je à sa question muette.

Il se contenta de froncer les sourcils et de me tendre une lettre.

-Ca vient de Poudlard, annonça-t-il.

Je décachetais frénétiquement la missive et la lisait rapidement.

_« Miss Granger,_

_Etant donné les évènements survenus au cours de l'année, nos registres magiques nous ont faits part que vos ASPICS n'ont pas été validés comme cela aurait du être le cas. Nous vous informons que l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard ouvrira ses portes comme d'habitude le premier Septembre, votre présence est donc requise à 11 heures précises sur le quai 9 ¾ afin de valider votre cursus de premier cycle._

_Après réunion du conseil d'administration, plusieurs mesures ont été prises :_

_-Vous êtes nommée au poste de Préfète-En-Chef en collégialité avec Monsieur Blaise Zabini, représentant de la Maison Serpentard._

_-Chaque élève ayant reçu une amnistie de la part du Ministère de la Magie, se verra soumis à une période de probation durant laquelle il sera sous la tutelle d'un élève jugé digne de confiance par les instances ministérielles._

_-Une réunion d'information pour les tuteurs aura lieu le 23 Août à 10 heures au Chaudron Baveur dans une salle sécurisée. Votre présence est obligatoire._

_Dans la mesure du possible, j'attends au plus vite une réponse de votre part, concernant l'acceptation ou non du poste proposé._

_Minerva McGonagall,_

_Directrice de Poudlard, Ordre de Merlin Première Classe. »_

Je laissais tomber le parchemin sur la table de la cuisine et croisais le regard inquiet d'Harry.

-Tu es convoquée à la réunion ?

-Oui, murmurais-je. Je … je suis aussi Préfète-en-chef.

-Mais c'est génial Hermione ! Tu as toujours rêvé de ce poste.

-Oui …

-Hermione ?

Je lui désignais d'un mouvement de tête le parchemin qu'il parcourut rapidement des yeux.

-Par Merlin ! Zabini ?!

-Oui …

-Et pourquoi pas Malfoy tant qu'on y est ! Ils ont complètement craqué au Ministère ! D'abord une amnistie générale, leur réintégration à Poudlard et _ ça _! On croit rêver !

Je ne répondis pas. Il avait totalement raison. C'était du pur délire.

-Tu vas accepter le poste ?

Allais-je dire oui ? Evidemment. Je ne laisserais pas ce poste me passer sous le nez.

-Je crois que oui.

.

_**0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**_

_**.**_

La veille de la réunion au Chaudron Baveur, je sortais de la salle de bain quand je fus plaquée brutalement contre le mur. Une main se plaqua contre ma bouche m'empêchant de crier de surprise. La fragrance qui m'envahit les narines m'informa mieux que tout autre chose de qui me retenait prisonnière dans la pénombre du couloir.

-A quoi tu joues Hermione ? Marmonna Ron dans le creux de mon oreille. Tu m'évites … tu me laisses te toucher … te baiser … et …

Il me relâcha soudainement, secouant ses mains dans les airs, me regarda horrifié, apeuré avant de disparaître, me laissant seule dans le couloir.

Je me laissais glisser au sol, respirant avec horreur l'odeur d'épices qui embaumait le couloir. J'en avais marre, plus que marre. Je fermais les yeux essayant de reprendre le contrôle de mon esprit. A chaque fois qu'un homme quel qu'il soit, depuis ma dernière rencontre avec Malfoy, me touchait j'étais assailli d'images de _lui_. Un sentiment de culpabilité m'envahissait à chaque fois.

Je voulais Ron. Je voulais l'aimer. De toutes mes forces j'essayais mais je ne pouvais pas jouer avec lui. Pas tant que je ne savais pas ce qui m'arrivait. Je me devais d'être honnête avec lui alors en bonne Gryffondor, je su qu'il était temps de livrer mes secrets, même si je savais que je courrais à ma perte.

Je me remis sur pieds, entrais dans ma chambre, enfilais un pyjama et filais en direction de la chambre d'Harry. Je restais de longues minutes devant la porte de bois avant de rassembler mon courage et de frapper.

-Entrez !

Je poussais le battant qui grinça sinistrement et pénétrais dans la chambre pour trouver mon meilleur ami, allongé sur son lit, un magazine de Quidditch devant les yeux.

Je fermais doucement la porte derrière moi, alors que son regard émeraude se braquait sur moi. Je pris une profonde inspiration et m'avançais vers lui. Je m'accroupis pour me mettre à sa hauteur et me lançais.

-Je dois te parler … et je sais par avance que ça ne va pas te plaire alors je vais lancer un sort sur cette pièce pour empêcher quiconque d'entendre ce que je vais te dire.

Il hocha la tête, posa son magazine sur la table de chevet et darda sur moi un regard plus qu'inquiet. Alors que je lançais un sort de mutisme sur la porte il parla.

-Tu es enfin prête à me dire ce qui se passe ?

Je fronçais les sourcils surprise par cette question.

-Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu que quelque chose te tourmentait ? … Alors dis-moi pourquoi ce soir ?

-Quoi pourquoi ce soir ? Demandais-je pour repousser le moment d'entamer cette conversation que je redoutais au plus au point.

-'Mione … Ne tourne pas autour du pot. Tu vaux mieux que ça. Pourquoi t'es tu décidé à venir m'en parler ce soir ?

Je baissais la tête, m'obligeant à regarder mes mains couvertes d'encre.

-Parce que je fais du mal à Ron et que j'ai besoin de me délivrer de tous les non-dits que je garde en moi, murmurais-je.

-D'accord, je t'écoute Mione.

-Ce que je vais te dire va te mettre dans une colère noire et je te connais assez pour savoir que tu ne me laisseras pas finir. Mais avant que tu ne me juges pour ce que j'ai fait, je veux que tu connaisses tout de cette histoire. Je te demande donc de me laisser te pétrifier.

-Hermione tu me fais peur, dit Harry.

-Je sais. Je te demande juste de me laisser la chance de tout te révéler sans que ta colère ne vienne interrompre mon récit. Es-tu d'accord avec ça ?

Il me dévisagea un long moment, imaginant déjà les pires scenarii avant de hocher doucement la tête, comme s'il redoutait par avance ce que j'allais dire.

-D'accord, murmura Harry.

-Je suis désolée, soufflais-je avant de lui jeter le sort.

Je me retrouvais face à une statue de pierre. Je croyais que ce serait plus facile mais je m'étais trompée. Cet homme était ce qui s'apparentait le plus à une famille pour moi. Les larmes envahirent mes yeux, je les laissais couler, baissais la tête pour me cacher de ses yeux inquisiteurs et lâchais de but en blanc :

-Tu te souviens de notre sixième année quand Ron est sorti avec Lavande … Tu es venu me rejoindre dans cette salle de classe … Après ton départ j'ai eu besoin de m'isoler …. Dans le parc de Poudlard un loup immense est venu à moi … J'ignorais ce que c'était mais il ne m'a pas attaqué … Il m'a même donné … du réconfort … Après le sectumsempra je … je suis allée voir Malfoy en douce à l'infirmerie … je voulais savoir s'il était déjà un Mangemort comme tu l'affirmais … Je n'y croyais pas … alors je l'ai pétrifié sur son lit et j'ai relevé sa manche … La Marque y était …. Quand j'ai croisé son regard … ses yeux étaient jaunâtres comme ceux du loup que j'avais vu … J'ai su que c'était lui sous sa forme animale …

Ma gorge se serra et je m'interrompis quelques secondes pour reprendre mon calme.

-Et … je n'ai rien dit à personne parce que … parce qu'au fond … malgré le fait que je sache qu'il était dans l'autre camp … son secret … si je l'avais révélé aurait causé sa mort … Et j'ai beau le haïr du plus profond de mon âme je répugnais … à le dénoncer comme étant un hybride … Et puis … au fond je me rendais compte … que j'avais une prise sur lui … Son sang n'était pas plus pur que le mien … Pendant la chasse … il m'a protégé plusieurs fois … Au mariage de Bill et Fleur il a abaissé sa baguette devant moi … m'a dit de fuir … Pendant ton extraction Harry … de Privet Drive … il était celui qui nous poursuivais Kingsley et moi … il envoyait des sorts mineurs me laissant le champ libre pour stupéfixer l'autre Mangemort … et quand ce fut fait … il m'a laissé partir …

Je me laissais tomber au sol, mes larmes m'étouffaient, je baissais la tête et les laissaient couler. Mes mots n'étaient plus que murmure :

-Pendant le combat final … il … il a lancé un protego surpuissant entre moi et Bellatrix … alors … après … j'ai voulu savoir pourquoi … Et tout a dérapé … J'ignore toujours ce qu'il est vraiment … mais … j'ai … couché avec lui … Il m'a mordu … et depuis je … Sa morsure … elle agit comme … comme une barrière … contre … contre les hommes … C'est douloureux quand vous me touchez … J'ai mal au plus profond de moi … Et une odeur étrange se répand … Je suis allée chez lui avant tout pour savoir ce qu'il m'avait fait … Par pour les livres … Je pensais à un sort … ou à un enchantement … mais là bas … il m'a dit qu'il n'avait rien fait … que je devais trouver par moi-même …

Je m'arrêtais de parler, une boule dans la gorge. J'éclatais en sanglots incontrôlables pendant plusieurs minutes avant de reprendre d'une voix encore plus hachée :

-Et puis … il … il a senti l'odeur de Ron sur moi … Il m'a mordu … une nouvelle fois … C'était … animal … comme … comme … s'il … voulait me punir … Je … je ne sais pas quoi faire … Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a fait … et plus j'y réfléchis … et plus je crois que tout ça prend racine … bien plus loin que ce que je croyais … Ce jour là … à la Coupe du Monde … il nous a prévenu … nous a poussé à quitter cette forêt … Il t'a prévenu Harry pour Hagrid et les Géants … Il nous a menacer quand Sirius était en Patmol à King's Cross … Au Manoir … il a refusé de dire que c'était toi Harry … Tu étais reconnaissable malgré le sort cuisant … Je … je … Je suis désolée, finis-je par souffler.

Le silence pesant envahi la pièce et quand j'eu enfin le courage de relever la tête, il me regardait. Il était libre du sort, depuis quelques minutes et il n'avait pas bougé. Seuls ses poings serrés trahissaient la maîtrise dont il faisait preuve pour ne pas laisser éclater son ressentiment. Soudainement il se mit à genoux devant moi, fuyant mon regard, alors je baissais les yeux pour ne pas affronter sa déception et peut-être même sa haine.

Sa main passa dans mon champ de vision et je tressaillis de douleur quand ses doigts effleurèrent mon épaule. Il se recula vivement, s'asseyant sur ses talons. L'inquiétude traversa ses iris avant que la détermination y prenne place. Il releva la main et abaissa sur le côté mon t-shirt, révélant ma cicatrice à peine guérie à ses yeux.

-Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dis ? Murmura-t-il.

-Je ne savais pas comment …

Les larmes brulèrent mes yeux. Alors il fit ce que je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer en rêves. Il me prit dans ses bras et me berça tout en parlant doucement.

-On aurait pu t'aider … Trouver une solution avant d'en arriver à ce point … Faire des recherches … On va trouver le moyen de briser cette emprise qu'il a sûr toi … Ce ne sera plus que des mauvais souvenirs … On va …

-Je suis tellement désolée, sanglotais-je désespérément en m'accrochant à lui.

-Je savais qu'il se passait quelque chose … Ton comportement vis-à-vis de moi et surtout de Ron … J'avais même remarqué ton odeur différente mais je pensais … J'ignorais …, murmura-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour moi.

-Pardon …

En sécurité dans ses bras, je laissais le barrage de mes larmes se rompre. Soulagée d'avoir parlé, de voir qu'il ne me rejetait pas comme je l'avais imaginé.

-Que vas-tu faire ? Finit-il par me demander quand mes sanglots se firent moins violents.

-Je ne sais pas Harry.

Il prit quelques secondes avant de reprendre.

-La bibliothèque de Poudlard nous fournira des informations … Elle est ta meilleure amie dans cette histoire et elle ne nous a jamais fait faux bonds.

-Oui, soufflais-je.

-Et … que vas-tu dire à Ron ?

-Je ne sais pas Harry. Je croyais l'aimer. J'ai essayé. On a même … enfin tu vois … mais je ne peux plus continuer comme ça. Je lui fais du mal …

-Tu te fais du mal aussi Hermione. Il faut trouver ce qu'il est et de là nous pourrons trouver une solution. En attendant je crois que … mettre un terme à ta … relation avec Ron serait une bonne idée.

-Oui.

A nouveau le silence envahi la pièce. Harry me déposa sur son lit et se coucha à côté de moi.

-Ca ne me fait pas mal quand tu me touches, murmurais-je.

-Pourtant je te jure que je suis un homme, plaisanta-t-il.

Je souris.

-Tu as grandis … Je t'aurais dis tout ça il y a quelques mois tu n'aurais pas réagi comme ça.

-Je ne suis plus ce petit con impulsif que j'étais … et puis la part de Voldemort en moi a disparut et je te garantis qu'être totalement seul dans sa tête me permet de mieux appréhender ce genre d'évènements.

Un nouveau sourire étira mes lèvres.

Demain j'irais parler à Ron. Demain je reprendrais mes recherches et foi de Gryffondor je trouverai ce qu_'il _était. Demain je me vengerais de _lui._ Demain je brandirais sous _son_ nez le moyen de briser ce qu'_il _m'avait fait. Demain je _le_ traînerais devant le Magenmagot. Demain …

_**.**_

.  
(*) Bubolbub : Connu pour ses vertus curatives, source Encyclopédie Harry Potter.

_**Et voilà pour ce chapitre …**_

_**Hermione remonte la pente et, elle est bien décidée à en découdre !**_

_**Rdv lundi pour la suite … Dernier pov d'Hermione avant d'aller faire un tour dans la tête de notre serpy. On assistera à la fameuse réunion et enfin Poudlard pointera le bout de son nez !**_

_**J'espère que vous avez aimé …**_

_**Place aux rar's :**_

_**Praxagora : Toujours ma première revieweuse sur chaque chapitre ^^ ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, on reverra Severus prochainement … Le maître des potions à plus d'un tour dans son sac ! Les quatre premiers chapitres de cette deuxième partie sont consacrés à Hermione mais après il y aura une alternance des points de vue. Merci de ta fidélité ^^ !**_

_**Elsar : Que penses Drago de ce qui se passe ? Bonne question … Réponse au chapitre 5 ^^ ! J'espère que tu as aimé ce nouveau post !**_

_**Rosabella01 : Je comprend ton point de vue concernant la violence. Moi non plus je ne cautionne pas ça. Cependant, c'est un mal nécessaire … Tu t'interrogeais sur Harry … Alors qu'en penses-tu ? Notre Sauveur aura un rôle à jouer dans tout ça !**_

_**Jenifael09 : Ah le côté soumis d'Hermione … En effet elle ne peux pas lutter contre lui … Il va falloir qu'elle fasse avec la pauvre ! J'espère que tu as aimé ce nouveau chapitre ! A bientôt.**_

_**Lizandra : Merci ^^ Je fais de mon mieux pour que le suspens soit présent !**_

_**Camille : Merci de ton message. Les réponses à tes questions viendront rapidement mais n'oublie pas que le veela a des sens surdéveloppés et qu'il a senti l'odeur de Ron sur le corps de sa compagne … De quoi se mettre en colère non ?**_

_**Ecathe 38 : En effet tu as bien remarqué que les premiers chapitres plantent le décor de cette seconde partie. Et je suis totalement d'accord avec toi concernant le couple Ron/Herm', c'est une belle conner** que JKR a fait là. Ne t'inquiètes pas … Plus de lemon Ron/Herm' … Cependant cette scène était là pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle et lui c'est voué à l'échec. J'espère que tu as aimé ce nouveau chapitre. A bientôt !**_

_**Lisou : Et oui je martyrise Hermione c'est malheureusement un mal nécessaire pour qu'elle ouvre les yeux. Merci à toi d'être toujours fidèle au poste ! J'espère ce que nouveau chapitre t'as plu !**_

_**MissLine : Merci de ton message, je suis contente que tu aimes mon histoire. Ne t'inquiètes pas trop pour Drago … Il va finir par se calmer … Mais pas tout de suite ^^ !**_

_**Chupiiiiii : Ha ! Je suis contente que tu aimé mon testament … Et sache que notre Sevy n'en est pas à son dernier coup d'éclat … On le reverra un peu plus tard ! Ahhhh Harry et Ginny … Lui aussi doit ouvrir les yeux … Ca va venir … Patience patience ^^ !**_

_**TBWCH : J'espère que la petite intro musicale t'a autant plus que la précédente ^^ ! Moi aussi j'aurais bien aimé pouvoir me débarrasser du Weas-laid mais malheureusement le rouquin a encore des choses à faire dans cette histoire. Il va rester encore un peu ^^ ! J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre !**_

_**Viviwi : Merciiii je suis contente que tu aimes toujours autant ^^ !**_

_**Anas : Merciiii de ton message. J'espère que tu as aimé !**_

_**Miss Osbourne : Merci de ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir. Je suis contente que tu aimes autant et j'espère que la suite ne te décevras pas ! J'ai la pression maintenant ^^ ! PS : Moi aussi j'aime les PS ^^**_

_**Vera Bennett : Merci beaucoup. Oui je n'aime pas spécialement les Weasley mais ils sont indispensables dans le sens où ils sont malgré tout des piliers de l'histoire. N'oublies pas que Drago est avant tout un veela possessif et extrêmement jaloux alors sentir sur elle l'odeur de ron … Y'a de quoi péter un câble tu crois pas ? J'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu ! A bientôt.**_

_**Lion : Merci. Drago n'est pas le genre de personnage à expliquer ce qu'il ressent tu ne crois pas ? Il a décidé de jouer avec elle … Par vengeance ! Tu en sauras plus au chapitre 5 ! A bientôt !**_

_**Yoli : Deux syllabes : MER-CIIIIIIIIII !**_

_**Asholo : Merci ! J'avais un peu peur de la réaction des gens face à cette deuxième partie. Mais je pense vraiment que la guerre les a tous changé. En bien ou en mal. Chacun réagit différemment. Je suis contente que tu aimes ! **_

_**HpDrago : Merci de ton message. J'espère que la suite t'éclaireras concernant tes questions … Je ne peux pas y répondre maintenant sinon je lève des pans de l'histoire qui doivent rester secrets pour le moment. Les réponses viendront bientôt !**_

_**Miss Gee : OMG ! J'adore te lire ! Ca c'est de la review comme on en fait plus ! Merci …. Vraiment merci de prendre le temps d'écrire ton ressenti. Narcissa aura un rôle à jouer … Lucius … C'est plus compliqué … Je ne peux pas vraiment te répondre parce que les infos qui te manquent sont dans les prochains chapitres. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre t'a plu ! A bientôt !**_


	20. Souvenirs Part4

_**Bonjour !**_

_**Et voilà le dernier POV consacré à Hermione … Elle reviendra un peu plus loin pour nous faire d'autres confidences ! En attendant, bonne lecture et à vendredi !**_

_**.**_

_**.  
.**_

_**We must engage and rearrange,**_

_Nous devons nous engager et se réorganiser,_

_**And turn this planet back to one,**_

_Et réunifier cette planète,_

_**So tell me why we got to die, **_

_Alors dis-moi pourquoi devons-nous mourir,_

_**And kill each other one by one.**_

_Et nous entretuer._

_**Are you gonna go my way ?**_

_Iras-tu dans mon sens ?_

'_**Cause baby i got to know !**_

_Parce que bébé j'ai besoin de savoir._

_**Are you gonna go my way, Lenny Kravitz.**_

_**.**_

_**0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0**_

_**.**_

Le 23 Août au matin c'était l'effervescence au Terrier, Ron, Harry, Ginny et moi étions tous convoqués au Chaudron Baveur. Molly tenait à nous accompagner mais heureusement pour nous, Arthur lui fit comprendre que le maternage c'était bien quand on avait trois ans maintenant que nous étions tous majeurs c'était un peu excessif. Vexée, elle nous regarda partir les uns après les autres sans un mot.

Pas un seul conseil … Pas la moindre petite recommandation … Ô miracle.

Je disparaissais la dernière. J'étais très fatiguée mais étrangement détendue. Avoir parlé à Harry m'avait libéré d'un poids et je respirais plus librement en ayant quelqu'un de confiance sur qui m'appuyer.

Je rejoignais les autres dans la taverne, nous étions déjà une bonne dizaine. D'autres arrivaient encore alors que nous nous attablions, avec les anciens de l'AD autour d'une bièrreaubeurre. Tout un chacun racontait ce qu'il avait fait depuis la Grande Bataille et à dix heures tapantes, McGonagall poussa la porte de la taverne, salua Tom, le barman d'un hochement de tête avant de venir vers nous.

-Bonjour jeunes gens. Veuillez me suivre s'il vous plait.

Elle nous mena dans une arrière salle, spacieuse, dotée d'une table de bois massif et de nombreuses chaises. Nous prîmes place, moi entre Harry et Ron alors que la Directrice commençait.

-Je sais que nombre d'entre vous ne comprendront pas le but de la mission qui va vous être confiée cette année. Sachez que je ne vous demande pas d'approuver cette démarche, je vous demande de la mener à bien en mettant de côté l'animosité qui pourrait vous étreindre après les évènements que nous avons vécus.

Elle nous regarda tous un à un avant de reprendre.

-Comme vous le savez certainement, le Ministre Shackelbolt a donné aux sorciers de Premier Cycle, soupçonnés de collaboration active ou passive une amnistie…

Un brouhaha s'éleva dans la salle, amenant aux oreilles de la Directrice les points de vus de chacun qu'elle coupa rapidement.

-Il n'est ni de mon ressort ni du votre de remettre en cause les directives ministérielles. Sachez cependant que chacun des élèves en probation qu'accueillera Poudlard a été soumis à un interrogatoire par les Aurors. Ils ont tous été entendus par le Magenmagot qui a jugé au cas par cas de leur sort. Tous n'ont pas eu les mêmes sanctions. Nous sommes ici aujourd'hui parce que vous êtes dignes de confiance et que vous représentez l'avenir de notre monde.

Elle s'arrêta une seconde, nous laissant ainsi un moment pour que ses mots s'ancrent dans nos esprits. Et malgré moi une question surgit dans le mien : Qu'allait devenir Malfoy ?

Je repoussais avec agacement cette idée et me concentrais sur le discours de Minerva. Oubliant Malfoy et me répétant que je m'en fichais comme de ma première chaussette.

-Bien, maintenant que ceci est clair pour tout le monde voici ce que nous allons vous demander. Chacun de vous sera le tuteur d'un élève en probation. Il aura cours commun avec vous et devra vous rendre compte de ses absences, retards ou quelconque comportement suspect à vos yeux. Chaque jour, les professeurs pointeront leur présence en classe et vous serez en charge de cette feuille de présence qu'il vous faudra donner pour lui à chaque enseignant. Est-ce clair jusqu'ici ?

De nombreux « oui » s'élevèrent et elle poursuivit.

-Toutes les deux semaines, il vous faudra faire un bilan de son comportement scolaire et j'attends de vous la plus grande honnêteté. Parce que leur avenir se jouera en fin d'année sur le contenu de ses bilans. Je ne tolèrerais aucune tentative de vengeance de votre part via ce biais. Vous avez été choisi par le conseil d'administration. Nous plaçons notre confiance en vous. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

Je hochais la tête en me demandant si je saurais faire preuve d'équité. Je pensais que oui mais s'il s'agissait de quelqu'un comme Crabbe je doutais de pouvoir remplir ce job. Les deux gorilles de Malfoy avaient voulu nous faire cuire façon méchoui et ce n'est pas le genre de choses que je pardonne facilement. Ces types là méritaient Azkaban !

-Il va falloir que vous fassiez preuve d'empathie parce qu'ils vont se retrouver entouré d'élèves ouvertement hostiles et j'aimerais pour que vous compreniez ce que je veux dire que vous vous mettiez à leur place. Imaginez que vous ayez été du mauvais côté et que maintenant vous deviez faire preuve de repentance…

-Mais Madame ! On n'est pas des Mangemorts ! Ils ont choisi ! Lança Ron.

Je baissais la tête. Ron n'était un modèle de compréhension alors lui demander de se mettre à la place d'un d'eux ? Risible. Lui il n'était définitivement pas fait pour ce poste.

-Monsieur Weasley vous est-il jamais venu à l'idée que certains d'entre n'ont pas eu le choix. Comment aurais réagi vos parents si vous aviez choisi de suivre la voie de Voldemort ? … Auraient-ils accepté avec joie que vous trahissiez ce en quoi ils croient ? Les valeurs avec lesquelles ils vous ont élevé ? … C'est bien ce que je pensais Monsieur Weasley …

Je tournais la tête vers Ron et retint difficilement un sourire en le voyant rouge jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Reprenons. Comme je le disais il y aura une réunion deux fois par mois durant laquelle vous et votre élève ferez le point avec un enseignant. Suivit d'un entretien ou vous serez seul avec le professeur référent. Vous pourrez ainsi nous faire part de vos impressions bonnes comme mauvaises. A la fin de l'année, le Magenmagot convoquera tous les élèves en probation avec leur tuteur et professeur responsable pour une audition qui statuera définitivement sur leur sort. Avez-vous des questions ?

-Pouvons-nous refuser de faire parti des tuteurs ? Demanda Lavande Brown.

-Bonne question Miss Brown. Il est évident que vous pouvez refuser c'est pour cela que vous êtes plus nombreux par rapport aux élèves en probation. Je vais à présent annoncer avec qui vous devrez travailler. Si certains ne se sentent pas capable d'accomplir cette mission qu'ils se fassent connaître.

Elle se racla la gorge et commença à énoncer les binômes.

-Miss Abbot Hannah vous aurez la charge de Mr Montague Terrence. Miss Bones Susan avec Mr Davis Tracey. Mr Boot Terry avec Mr Warrington Chris. Miss Chang Cho avec Miss Greengrass Astoria. Mr Corner Michael avec Urquhart Septimus. Mr Flinch-Fletchley avec Mr Baddock Malcolm. Miss Hermione Granger avec Mr Zabini Blaise. Mr Goldstein Anthony avec Mr Pritchard Graham. Mr Longdubat Neville avec Miss Bulstrode Millicent. Miss Lovegood Luna avec Miss Parkinson Pansy. Mr Macmillan Ernie avec Mr Pucey William. Miss Patil Padma avec Miss Flint Amelia. Miss Patil Parvati avec Mr Harper Henry. Mr Potter Harry avec Mr Malfoy Drago. Mr Thomas Dean avec Mr Goyle Gregory. Miss Weasley Ginerva avec Miss Greegrass Daphnée. Et enfin Mr Weasley Ronald avec Mr Nott Théodore.

Par Merlin ! J'étais la tutrice de Zabini. Et Harry était celui de Malfoy. C'était un des pires scénarii possible. Ils allaient s'entretuer. Et Ron avec Nott ? McGonagall était-elle devenue sénile en faisant les binômes ?

Je me penchais vers Harry et murmurais :

-Tu vas accepter ? Demandais-je

-Je vais me faire un plaisir de mater la fouine, me dit-il en souriant de toutes ses dents.

J'allais répliquais qu'il ne devait pas perdre de vue que c'était leur avenir que l'on avait entre nos mains quand Ron m'empêcha de parler.

-Je refuse de prendre en charge Nott. C'est hors de question que je donne des bons points à ce putain de Mangemort !

La réaction de Ron ne m'étonnait pas. Celle d'Harry par contre …

-Harry, tu pourrais peut-être demander à avoir Nott ? Tentais-je.

-Non Mione, tu connais le proverbe « Sois proche de tes amis, encore plus de tes ennemis » Je vais appliquer ça à la lettre.

-Harry …

-Mione ! Me coupa-t-il agacé. J'ai dis NON d'accord. Je sais ce que je fais.

J'abdiquais.

-OK Harry. Fais comme tu le sens mais évite de te faire tuer tu veux, murmurais-je.

Ce à quoi mon meilleur ami de survivant répondis en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles :

-Mione, tu me déçois. Si peu de confiance en mes capacités à mater une fouine bondissante … N'oublie pas que j'ai refroidi …

-Oui oui je sais et par deux fois ! Quel valeureux sorcier tu fais ! Le coupais-je sans pouvoir retenir un sourire.

Après la réunion nous en profitâmes pour faire nos courses de la rentrée sur le Chemin de Traverse qui avait repris des couleurs. J'appréciais avec bonheur de faire le tour des boutiques nouvellement rouvertes. Bien sûr un détour chez Fleury et Boots fut nécessaire pour moi. Au détour de la conversation avec le gérant, je posais quelques questions bien senties sur les créatures magiques en donnant les quelques caractéristiques que je connaissais concernant le cas Malfoy. Bien entendu Monsieur Fleury ne pu m'aider, il me conseilla cependant d'attendre mon retour à Poudlard pour pouvoir accéder à la bibliothèque la mieux fournie d'Angleterre. Je n'insistais pas, préférant rentrer au Terrier pour poursuivre mon tri des œuvres de Rogue et préparer mes affaires pour la rentrée.

Comme je l'avais promis à Harry la veille au soir, je tentais à plusieurs reprises d'aborder Ron pour mettre au clair la situation entre nous. Mais le Ronald en question était si prompt à la fuite que je m'étonnais qu'il ait été réparti à Gryffondor. Pouffsouffle aurait peut-être mieux convenu.

Toujours est-il que la veille de la rentrée, je n'avais toujours pas réussit à le coincer. C'est pourquoi quand je le croisais dans le couloir alors qu'il sortait de la salle de bain, je le pétrifiais sans état d'âme et lui lançais un « mobilicorpus » pour le mener dans la chambre que je partageais avec Ginny. Je scellais et insonorisais la pièce avant de le libérer.

-Mione ! Mais t'es malade ma parole !

-Ron … s'il te plaît écoutes-moi, le coupais-je. J'ai besoin de te parler et tu m'évites comme si j'empestais la bouse de dragon.

Il grommela une réponse inaudible et s'assit complètement abattu sur le lit.

-Allez. Qu'on en finisse, murmura-t-il.

Un peu secouée par son comportement, je m'asseyais lentement sur le parquet à ses pieds et baissais la tête, préférant regarder mes mains plutôt que ses yeux.

-Ron … Je … suis désolée. Je crois que l'on devrait prendre du temps chacun de notre côté avant de poursuivre …

-Ca va, me coupa-t-il. Te bille pas Mione, j'ai bien compris que tu voulais pas de moi.

-Ron, je n'ai jamais dis ça. Je t'aime ! M'exclamais-je.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Mione, mais sois honnête tu veux … Je sais que tu ne m'aimeras jamais autant que moi je peux t'aimer.

-Ron … soufflais-je abattue.

-Non Mione. C'est bon. De toute façon nous deux c'était voué à l'échec … tu n'as jamais pris ton pied avec moi ! Tu préfères certainement ton moldu ! Lâcha-t-il hargneux.

-Ron ! Ca n'a rien à voir … Je …

Il se leva, traversa la chambre et s'arrêta juste devant la porte :

-A l'avenir, évites de me tourner autour.

Il me quitta sur ses mots.

Qu'avais-je fait ? Est-ce que cela signifiais la fin de notre amitié ? J'en avais bien peur.

**.**

**0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

**.**

La porte du compartiment claqua brutalement, me ramenant par la même occasion dans le monde réel. Mes souvenirs se dissipèrent rapidement. Mon regard se perdait toujours dans le paysage, regardant sans le voir le soleil qui déclinait déjà par delà les montagnes d'Ecosse, indiquant que nous approchions du château.

-Mettez-vos robes ! On arrive ! Lança Ginny en pénétrant dans le compartiment sans se rendre compte de la lourde atmosphère qui y régnait.

Promptement, je me levais, tirais ma malle du compartiment à bagages y attrapais ma robe noire usée et l'enfilais. Ron et Harry faisait de même. Aucuns mots n'étaient prononcés, un silence total régnait dans notre compartiment.

-Prêts pour une nouvelle année ? Demanda Ginny joyeusement.

Un grommellement d'Harry lui répondit alors que j'avais envie de lui coller une claque. Cette fille était … exaspérante.

-J'ai hâte de mater cette Greengrass, ajouta-t-elle en s'affalant sur la banquette rouge.

-Il n'est pas question de mater qui que ce soit Ginny, lâchais-je en soupirant.

-Je sais, me dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Mais rien n'empêche de s'amuser un peu au dépend des Serpentards !

Je soufflais mon indignation et jetais un regard en coin à mon meilleur ami. Il regardait par la fenêtre, les yeux dans le vague, totalement ignorant des mots qui venaient d'être prononcés.

-En tout cas, Harry va bien se venger avec Malfoy ! Reprit-elle avec un petit sourire sadique. N'est-ce pas Harry ?

-Hein ? Quoi ?

-Ginny te disais que tu vas t'amuser à en faire baver à Malfoy ! Répétais-je acide.

Le silence s'installa de longues minutes avant qu'il ne reprenne :

-Non … Je vais tâcher d'être juste, murmura-t-il.

-Juste ?! Tu veux être juste avec Malfoy ? Eructa Ron. Tu rigoles là ?

-Absolument pas Ron. Tout le monde à droit à une seconde chance et je pense que Malfoy n'est pas si mauvais qu'il veut bien le laisser croire.

-Pas mauvais ?! Mais t'es tombé sur la tête ou quoi !? Harry on parle de Malfoy là !

-Et alors ? Je te dis juste ce que je pense.

L'échange auquel je venais d'assister me laissa songeuse. Ron décampa rapidement, suivi de Ginny qui me gratifia d'un regard glacial digne de Malfoy, me laissant seule avec mon meilleur ami.

-Harry, murmurais-je doucement, dis-moi ce qui te trottes dans la tête.

Il soupira et darda sur moi ses yeux émeraude légendaires.

-J'ai beaucoup réfléchi cette nuit Mione … Et je crois que Malfoy joue double-jeu depuis … depuis longtemps … Tu te souviens de ses mots quand Sirius nous a accompagné à la gare … « Je te suivrais à la trace comme un chien ».

Je hochais la tête, ne sachant pas où il voulait en venir.

-Il m'a mis sur la voie quand Hagrid était absent et que Gobe-Planche le remplaçait en me disant qu'il « était tombé sur quelque chose de trop grand pour lui » … Tu vois ce genre de chose …

-Qu'est-ce que tu en déduis ? Demandais-je.

-Rien pour l'instant, souffla-t-il. Mais je compte bien le découvrir.

_« Messieurs, Mesdemoiselles les élèves, le Poudlard Express entre en gare de Près-au-Lard. Terminus. Trente minutes d'arrêt. Veuillez ne rien oublier dans les compartiments. Bonne rentrée à tous. »_

-Allez viens Mione ! Poudlard nous attends ! Lança-t-il joyeusement.

Perdue dans mes pensées je le suivais.

_**.**_

_**0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**_

_**.**_

J'étais contente de retrouver le joyeux brouhaha de la Grande Salle. Le repas fut comme dans mes souvenirs, grandiose. Je mangeais jusqu'à plus faim en évitant soigneusement de regarder une certaine table où des yeux gris perçant me faisait l'effet d'avoir de l'acide dans les veines.

C'était comme si une force me poussait à aller vers _lui_ et je tentais de l'ignorer malgré la douleur que ça provoquait en moi.

La nouvelle Directrice prononça un discours digne de ceux de Dumbledore, rappelant les évènements passés et expliquant que l'unité des Maisons était un rempart aux forces du mal. A côté de moi, Ron se goinfrait comme un Troll des montagnes, l'odeur en moins.

Bref que des choses normales dans un monde redevenu pratiquement normal.

En tant que préfète-en-chef, je dus conduire les premières années de ma Maison jusqu'à la Tour, leur donnait le mot de passe pour faire pivoter la Grosse Dame et expliquait que les escaliers étaient ensorcelés empêchant ainsi les garçons de rejoindre le dortoir des filles. Ce qui souleva quelques rires parmi les troupes.

Les gamins étaient-ils donc si précoces que cela ? M'interrogeais-je.

Je les laissais s'installer et s'émerveiller tranquillement avant de rejoindre la salle commune. Comme si rien n'avait changé, je trouvais Harry et Ron autour de l'échiquier, Ginny discutant avec Dean au coin du feu. Je fronçais les sourcils en voyant ouvertement la rousse poser sa main sur le genou d'un Dean rougissant. Celle-là ne perdait rien pour attendre, je décidais de la garder à l'œil pendant quelques temps. Je n'étais pas sans savoir qu'il y avait de l'eau dans le gaz entre elle et Harry mais son comportement était déplacé.

Je m'approchais de mes amis, observant quelques secondes Harry se prendre une raclée monumentale avant de leur dire :

-Bonne nuit les garçons !

-Tu ne restes pas ? Demanda distraitement Harry en faisant bouger son cavalier qui alla décapiter un pion adverse.

-Non, je vais aller découvrir mes appartements. Ils sont dans l'aile ouest.

-Mmmm c'est du côté des Serdaigles ça non ?

-Exact. Ne vous couchez pas trop tard. On se retrouve pour le petit-déjeuner ?

Ils hochèrent la tête de concert, je les laissais donc à leur jeu. J'adressais un signe de main poli à Ginny et quittais la Tour qui avait abrité mon enfance. Je ne m'attardais pas dans les couloirs parcourut par des vents glacés et me retrouvais rapidement devant le tableau du chevalier de Catogan.

-Bonsoir Chevalier, murmurais-je alors qu'il chargeait en hurlant « Sus à l'ennemi ! ».

-Oh ! Bonsoir gente dame. Seriez-vous mon aimée pour l'année ? Celle que je défendrais contre …

-En effet Chevalier, le coupais-je gentiment.

-Avez-vous le mot de passe Milady ?

-Bien sûr … Abyssinien.

Le portrait pivota doucement et révéla une salle circulaire, murs, sols et plafonds étaient recouverts de ces grosses pierres grises typiquement écossaises. Sur les murs des tapisseries guerrières réchauffait l'atmosphère malgré les scènes de batailles qu'elles montraient. Une énorme cheminée chauffait la pièce, entourée de deux canapés tendus de velours, l'un vert l'autre rouge. Il y avait également plusieurs consoles, une grande baie vitrée offrant une vue imprenable sur le lac, une bibliothèque en bois massif et un escalier qui révélait sur le palier deux portes.

J'allais pénétrer dans ce qui serait ma chambre pour l'année à venir quand le panneau d'entrée pivota dans un grincement de fer rouillé et révéla mon colocataire. Indécise quand à ce que je devais faire, je restais immobile en haut de l'escalier de pierre surplombant la pièce et le regardais découvrir notre salle aux allures médiévales.

Il alla devant la cheminée, plaça ses mains au dessus du feu certainement pour se réchauffer et dos à moi sa voix s'éleva, rauque et basse mais sûre et posée :

-Granger, me salua-t-il tranquillement. Tu sais que c'est plutôt malpoli d'observer quelqu'un à la dérobée ?

Estomaquée par ses mots, une rougeur colérique me monta aux joues. Cependant, j'étais peu désireuse de vivre pendant un an dans un enfer donc je pris sur moi. Je pris une profonde inspiration, descendis lentement les marches et me plantais derrière lui en croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine.

Pendant une seconde, je me fis l'effet d'être Molly mais je repoussais violement l'image. J'avais des choses importantes à dire.

-Zabini, répondis-je à son salut.

-Alors heureuse de partager cette appartement avec moi ? Me demanda-t-il en pivotant sur lui-même.

Son sourire suffisant me donna l'envie de le gifler.

-Que les choses soient clair Zabini. Ce que je vais dire, ne le sera qu'une seule et unique fois. Soit tu acceptes et tout se passe bien, soit tu refuses et ça se passe mal pour toi. Est-ce que c'est compris ?

Son sourire disparut en une seconde et le mien s'élargit considérablement.

-Bien, voilà donc comment ça va se passer. Je ne suis pas là pour m'amuser et toi encore moins que moi. On fait nos rondes une fois par semaine, le mercredi soir. Le reste du temps, tu te tiens à carreaux où je m'arrange pour que le Magenmagot te colle au trou pour la décennie à venir. Compris ?

Il hocha la tête et je poursuivis :

-Pas de retards, pas de comportements idiots ni infantiles tels que celui que tu viens de me sortir. Tu n'es plus le petit serpentard arrogant, dorénavant tu es un serpentard repentant. Tâche de t'en souvenir. Je me charge de ta feuille de présence, au moindre dérapage je me ferais un plaisir de faire remonter l'information à McGonagall qui est ton professeur référent. Si ce qui te sert de cerveau est en état de marche tu comprendras que Rogue n'étant plus de ce monde, les avantages et autres petits extras serpentaresques n'ont plus lieu d'être. Il ne tient donc qu'à toi de tout faire pour que ta réhabilitation soit une réussite.

Fière de ma tirade qui le laissa muet, je tournais les talons, grimpais l'escalier et lui lançais un « bonne nuit » glacial avant de m'engouffrer dans ma chambre, satisfaite de cette discussion de recadrage.

Je découvrais un lit bateau datant du XVIII ème, recouvert d'une épaisse courtepointe rouge, l'étendard de Gryffondor accroché au dessus, une commode, un bureau orné d'un fauteuil qui semblait très confortable, un tapis moelleux au sol et une autre porte qui révéla une petite salle de bain composée d'une douche, d'un lavabo et d'un toilette.

Je bénéficiais d'une large fenêtre qui comme celle de la salle commune donnait sur le lac, les murs en pierre donnait du cachet à la pièce, c'était cosy et j'aimais ça. Le tout devait faire une vingtaine de mètres carrés, largement suffisant pour ma personne.

-Défaitlamalle !

Mes effets personnels s'élevèrent dans les airs et chacun trouva sa place, en une seconde je me sentis chez moi. Je filais sous la douche, enfilais un pyjama et m'affalais sur le lit douillet à souhait avant de rejoindre Morphée.

Une longue année s'annonçait et si j'en croyais mon expérience passée, elle ne serait pas de tout repos. J'avais Zabini sur les bras, Malfoy sur le dos, Ginny à surveiller, Ron à gérer et Harry à cadrer.

-Bienvenue à Poudlard Hermione, murmurais-je pour moi-même.

_**.**_

_**.  
.**_

_**Voilà pour aujourd'hui !**_

_**J'espère que vous avez aimé … Vendredi prochain … Nous irons faire un petit tour dans la tête de notre Serpentard préféré … Vous découvrirez comment Drago a pu bénéficier de l'amnistie ! **_

_**Merci à toutes celles qui laissent une trace de leur passage.**_

_**Et Merci à Aësalys qui corrige les chapitres.**_

_**Place aux rar's :**_

_**Chupiiiiii : Alors heureuse de voir Malfoy en binôme avec Harry ? Va y avoir du sport entre ses deux là ! J'espère que tu as aimé ! A bientôt et merciiiiiiiiii !**_

_**Elowynee : Merci de ton message ! J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre à bientôt !**_

_**Al : Sacrebleu ?! Je répondrais par : Saperlipopette ! Merci de laissé un message, j'espère que la suite te plaira autant !**_

_**TBWCH : OMG ! Tu n'as pas compris l'intro ? ! Tu ne devais pas avoir les yeux en face des trous ^^ ! Cette chanson parle d'une fille qui en a marre de se faire marcher sur les pieds par son mec …Est-ce que tu comprends mieux maintenant le rapport avec le précédent chapitre ? ^^ ! Papa et Maman Malfoy … Bonne question … On reverra Narcissa mais pour Lulu … Réponse au chapitre 5 ! Bye bye et merciiiii !**_

_**Rubis et Loup : OMG oui je m'en veux beaucoup de t'avoir obligé à lire ma fiction d'une traite ^^ ! Mes plus plates excuses ! Merci de ton message ! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant !**_

_**Labelge : Ah le cas Weasley … Euh oui Ginny est une garce. Désolée je n'aime pas trop ces personnages … En général je les tue rapidement mais ici j'avais besoin d'eux. J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre !**_

_**Praxagora : Tu as tout compris ! ( Merci d'être une des rares à avoir compris ^^ ! ) En effet, il faut leur laissé le temps de grandir et de comprendre que tous ne sont pas aussi mauvais qu'on pourrait le penser. Oh Putain j'avais jamais pensé à faire bouffer Ginny par Aragog ! Très bonne idée ^^ Je la garde sous le coude ^^ ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu !**_

_**Jenifael09 : Merciii ! Vraiment Merci !**_

_**Anas : Merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser un petit mot ! J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre !**_

_**Rosabella01 : Merci pour ton message. J'espère que la suite te plaira autant !**_

_**Elizabeth : Merci à toi d'avoir pris le temps de laisser un message. J'espère que la suite te plaira autant ^^ ! A bientôt !**_

_**HpDrago : Merci pour ton message. J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre ! A bientôt !**_

_**Lisou : Oh mon dieu tu as découvert mon secret ! J'adore les loups ! Et j'adore encore plus jouer avec eux ! J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre ! Merci de ton message et à bientôt !**_

_**Lion : Merci de ton message ! T'ES LA PLUS FORTE AUSSI ! J'espère que la suite te plaira !**_

_**Vera Bennett : Merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser un message. J'espère que tu as aimé ! A bientôt !**_

_**Aulandra1707 : Merci d'avoir laissé non pas une mais deux reviews ! CHAMPAGNE ! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ! A bientôt et merci !**_

_**Lily : Merci de ton message. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre t'a plu ! A bientôt !**_


	21. Un Malfoy s'en sort toujours

_**Salut tout le monde !**_

_**Vous l'attendiez … Le voilà ! Tout un chapitre consacré à Drago ! Rien que pour vous ^^ **_

_**J'espère que vous aimerez parce que je suis particulièrement fière de ce chapitre ! On se retrouve en bas !**_

_**.  
.**_

_**Kill me if you dare,**_

_Tues-moi si tu l'oses._

_**Hold my head up everywhere,**_

_Je garde la tête haute n'importe où._

_**Keep myself right on this train,**_

_Je reste droit sur cette file._

_**Underdog, Kasabian.**_

_**.**_

_**Il y en a qui contestent,**_

_**Qui revendiquent et qui protestent,**_

_**Moi je ne fais qu'un seul geste,**_

_**Je retourne ma veste, je retourne ma veste.**_

_**Et toujours du bon côté.**_

_**L'opportuniste, Jacques Dutronc.**_

_**.**_

_**0O0O0O0O0O0O0O  
.**_

Elle est mon Paradis.

Elle est mon Enfer.

Voilà ce qu'elle est.

Mais pour être honnête, elle m'empoisonne la vie sans même le savoir. Elle me détruit, me brise, recolle les morceaux et prend un malin plaisir à foutre un grand coup de pied dedans pour me réduire en miettes.

Elle est à moi. C'est viscéral, insidieux, malsain et terriblement bon.

Je ne peux pas lutter contre cette attirance, ce besoin que j'ai d'elle en permanence. C'est impossible. Mais je ne peux pas être avec elle. De multiples choses font qu'un « nous » est inenvisageable.

Et pourtant j'ai atteint le Paradis quand je l'ai faite mienne.

La quitter m'a plongé en Enfer.

Refermer cette salle de classe crasseuse, la laisser seule, entendre ses larmes, comprendre son dégout et sa honte d'avoir été à moi, a été d'entre toutes les choses que j'ai du faire dans ma vie, la plus dure.

Me jouer de Voldemort était une véritable partie de plaisir à côté de la douleur que m'a causé son rejet implacable.

Mais que pouvais-je faire ?

Nous étions au lendemain de la bataille, j'étais son pire ennemi, affublé d'une marque noire prouvant ma culpabilité aux yeux de tous.

J'ai fait ce que la raison me poussait à faire. Parce que si j'avais écouté mon cœur, je lui aurais dit la vérité. Sur elle, sur moi, sur nous.

Si j'avais écouté mon veela, je l'aurais attrapé, encerclé de mes bras et aurais transplané vers un ailleurs meilleur.

Mais je suis moi, Drago Malfoy.

Et un Malfoy assume toujours ses actes. Alors je l'ai laissé seule, j'ai fermé cette porte, l'ai verrouillée à double tour et j'ai jeté la clef.

Je me devais d'être pragmatique. Je la quittais pour mieux la retrouver … Plus tard. Une chose était sûre dorénavant. Elle m'appartenait, elle portait ma marque, mon essence. Je ne voulais qu'elle, malgré ce qu'elle était. Je me jurais que je l'aurais et j'avais déjà un plan en tête pour arriver à mes fins.

Je quittais le château en catimini, une désillusion sur moi pour que l'on ne me remarque pas et transplanais au Manoir sans un regard en arrière. J'avais très peu de temps avant que les Aurors ne débarquent, jusqu'à l'aube peut-être.

Mes parents étaient toujours a Poudlard et il ne faisait aucun doute qu'ils seraient bientôt arrêtés, je me devais sauver les meubles. Pour moi, dans un premier temps et pour ma mère.

D'abord, faire le tour des cachettes et autres pièces dissimulées de la bâtisse pour jeter des evanesco par dizaines afin de diminuer considérablement les charges qui seraient immanquablement retenues contre nous. Ainsi disparurent, livres, ingrédients pour potions interdit à la vente, amulettes, talismans et autres artefacts puant la magie noire à des kilomètres à la ronde.

Puis, faire le ménage.

Ordonner aux elfes de faire disparaître les traces du passage des Mangemorts chez nous pour que le domaine ne porte plus les stigmates d'avoir été le quartier général du Mal. Mettre toutes les chambres en ordre, changer les draps couverts des fluides suspects de nos locataires, aérer les salons portant encore l'odeur des cigares. Nettoyer la cave, faire disparaître les traces de sang, les chaînes et autres joyeux objets de tortures.

Pendant que les elfes jouaient aux fées du logis moi je m'occupais d'éliminer les documents compromettants avec des incendio . Les plans de batailles, les informations sur les membres de l'Ordre, les agents infiltrés au Ministère, les rôles et missions de tout un chacun … Tout ce qui tombait sous ma baguette devenait poussière en une seconde. Impossible de lancer un «reparo » sur des cendres. Toutes les informations archivées au Manoir disparurent à jamais.

Je me fichais, d'éliminer des informations capitales pour les futurs procès à charges contre les Mangemorts, mon objectif était de nous mettre à l'abri. Je m'offrais ainsi une chance de rédemption que je ne méritais pas. Quand bien même nous serions accusés par les autres, aucunes preuves matérielles ne viendraient corroborer leurs déclarations. Et dans le merveilleux pays qu'est l'Angleterre, on ne condamne pas les gens sans certitudes formelles.

Quand les trois quart du coffre-fort et du bureau qui servait de QG à feu mon Maître furent vides, mon instinct de survie me poussa à mettre des fonds à l'abri. Je vidais donc les caches d'or de la maison, réunissant plus de dix milles galions que je plaçais dans un coffre en bois. Je le scellais à l'aide de plusieurs sorts et transplanais plein nord.

Je me retrouvais sur une plaine battue par les vents, devant les ruines d'une cabane de bois incendiée un an et demie plus tôt par mes soins pour en faire sortir Karkaroff. Par mesure de sécurité, je n'utilisais pas la magie pour creuser la fosse qui l'abriterait, ainsi aucun moyen de repérer le coffre. Je le plaçais au fond de la cache et le recouvrais de terre. Pour faire bonne mesure et afin de marquer son emplacement je déposais une pierre plate dessus et rentrais chez moi.

Alors que j'apparaissais dans mon salon, les premières lueurs de l'aube éclairaient déjà le ciel. Un elfe s'avança à ma rencontre et m'informa que tout était en ordre. Je n'eu pas le temps de lui répondre, mes sens identifièrent immédiatement une dizaine de personnes se déplaçant dans le parc à pas feutrés. Des chuchotements indistincts m'apprirent qu'ils me voulaient vivant. D'un geste je congédiais la créature et me préparais pour la suite.

La porte d'entrée vola en éclats, projetant des débris de bois à travers tout le hall d'entrée. Des cris déchirèrent le silence, des pas résonnèrent sur le marbre et je fus cerné. On m'ordonna de mettre ma baguette au sol. Je m'exécutais, sans opposer la moindre résistance.

En une seconde des dizaines d' incarcerem me ligotèrent, je tombais au sol sous les rires gras et dévisageaient ces Aurors fiers d'avoir capturé le dernier Malfoy. Des mocassins marrons usés se plantèrent devant mes yeux, je voyais un bas de pantalon en velours vert bouteille maculé de boue mais impossible de relever suffisamment ma tête pour voir qui me faisait face.

L'inconnu s'accroupit devant moi, agrippa mes cheveux et tourna ma tête de côté. Je croisais des yeux bleus typiquement Weasleyien emplit de … déception ? Tristesse ?

-On va faire ça dans les règles pour éviter tout vice de procédure, annonça-t-il au groupe d'agents derrière moi qui me tenait toujours en joue.

Des grommellements résonnèrent mais il reprit :

-Êtes-vous Drago Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, fils de Lucius Abraxas Hypérion Malfoy et de Narcissa Drusella Elladora Black ?

-Oui.

-Je suis Arthur Weasley, membre de l'Ordre du Phoenix et j'agis en tant qu'envoyé du Ministère chargé de votre arrestation. Vous êtes soupçonné de collaboration active avec Tom Jedusor plus connu sous le nom de Lord Voldemort. Voici un mandat m'autorisant à perquisitionner les lieux. N'étant pas le propriétaire de cette demeure, vous n'êtes pas tenu de rester pour assister à la fouille. Vous allez être emmené par des Aurors, placé en garde à vue et soumis à un interrogatoire. Avez-vous compris ce que je viens de dire ?

-Oui.

-Emmenez-le.

Des mains me remirent sur pieds et me poussèrent vers la sortie. Mon regard embrassa une dernière fois, le parc rougeoyant dans la lueur de l'aurore avant qu'une poigne solide ne m'attrape l'épaule et me fasse transplaner.

_**.**_

_**0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O  
.**_

J'arrivais sur le parvis du Ministère de la Magie, on me poussa sans ménagement à l'intérieur du bâtiment quasiment vide, on enregistra mon identité, ma baguette me fut enlevée et on me tira dans des couloirs inconnus, jusqu'à une cellule située dans les tréfonds de la bâtisse.

J'ignore combien de temps j'ai passé dans cette pièce grise, sale et puant les excréments. Quand on finit par se souvenir de moi, on me plaça dans un bureau quelconque. Face à moi une table, deux chaises installées de chaque côté de celle-ci et bien sûr un Auror chevronné décidé à me faire parler.

S'en suivit des heures et des heures d'interrogatoires. Pieds et poings liés par des menottes magiques, je tâchais de rester digne, répondant avec plus ou moins de franchise aux questions que l'on me posait. L'Auror qui me faisait face était coriace, me répétait les mêmes questions en les formulant différemment attendant le moment où je craquerai, guettant le moindre signe de faiblesse.

Oui j'étais un Mangemort. Oui mon Père était un Mangemort. Oui on m'avait forcé à prendre la Marque. Non ma Mère ne savait rien et n'était pas impliquée. Oui elle était une victime collatérale. Non je n'avais commis aucun acte répréhensible aux yeux de la loi. Oui j'avais suivi ma scolarité à Poudlard pour ma Septième année. Non je n'avais participé à aucune mission au cours de cette année scolaire, même quand j'étais en vacances. Oui j'étais trop jeune et pas assez fiable pour qu'Il m'en confie une après la tentative de meurtre sur la personne d'Albus Dumbledore. Oui je plaidais coupable pour tentative d'homicide avec préméditation.

Non, je n'avais pas pu me résoudre à le tuer parce que **non** je n'adhérais pas aux principes des Sangs. Non je ne savais rien des projets de Voldemort concernant l'attaque de Poudlard. Oui je savais qu'Il logeait chez moi. Non je ne connaissais pas la raison de son installation. Oui je l'avais rencontré, plusieurs fois. Non, je ne lui avais jamais parlé personnellement…

Et ainsi de suite.

Des tas et des tas de questions, tout y passa … Tante Bella, Oncle Rabastan, l'implication de ma famille, mes supposés préjugés, mes relations amicales toutes mangemoresques, mes notes étrangement excellentes données par mon Parrain traître reconnu et meurtrier de Dumbledore, ma fuite après sa mort qui me rendait coupable …

D'après mes estimations je dû passer une dizaine d'heures dans cette salle lugubre, entrecoupé d'une pause de quelques minutes toutes les trois ou quatre heures pour aller faire mes besoins.

A l'issue de l'interrogatoire, l'Auror mit noir sur blanc tout ce que j'avais déclaré. Je signais ma déposition sans hésitation, jouant parfaitement mon rôle.

A savoir, celui d'un gamin de dix-sept ans complètement dépassé par les évènements et déstabilisé par le fait de se retrouver à deux doigts d'une éternité à Azkaban.

Je retrouvais ma cellule pour un temps indéterminé, arpentant de long en large la minuscule pièce qui m'étouffait. Puis un cliquetis de serrure m'appris que j'avais de la visite. Je fus largement surpris de voir, Weasley Père pénétrer dans mes quartiers et s'asseoir sur la couchette qui faisait office de lit. Il avait l'air fatigué, ses traits étaient tirés et il portait toujours les mêmes vêtements que lorsqu'il m'avait arrêté quelques jours plus tôt.

-Ton Père a été condamné, lâcha-t-il.

-Quand c'est tenu son procès ? Demandais-je.

-Hier. Il a pris quinze ans fermes. Avec une bonne conduite, il pourra demander un réexamen de son dossier d'ici une dizaine d'années.

-C'est mérité.

Weasley releva la tête, visiblement surpris par mes paroles.

-Qu'en est-il de ma Mère ?

-Assignée à résidence pour le moment. Elle ne porte pas la Marque des Ténèbres, donc son cas est beaucoup moins grave. Son procès doit avoir lieu dans quelques jours et Harry a prévu d'y témoigner. Selon lui, ta mère lui a sauvé la vie.

Je restais sonné par cette nouvelle, mais finalement je n'en étais pas spécialement surpris. Mère avait toujours senti le vent tourner avant tout le monde.

-Bien.

Un long silence s'installa entre nous. Weasley soupira à plusieurs reprises puis repris :

-Tu ne veux pas savoir ce qui t'attends ?

-Je pense qu'un séjour à Azkaban est tout indiqué, lui dis-je la voix tremblante de peur jouant ainsi parfaitement le rôle que je tenais.

Un sourire passa sur le visage de mon interlocuteur.

-Et bien … Je vais te décevoir Drago … Euh … Je peux t'appeler Drago n'est-ce pas ? Monsieur Malfoy … C'est étrange … Tu as le même âge que mon fils et …

Je lui fis un signe de la main pour lui signifier mon accord.

Si m'appeler par mon prénom l'arrangeait je n'y voyais aucun inconvénient. Au contraire, la pseudo-familiarité crée un lien, un semblant de relation. Je le savais pour avoir expérimenté les tortures menées par mes collègues. Faire preuve d'humanité et de compassion, pour les faire parler. Un truc vieux comme Hérode.

-Bien, comme je le disais, Azkaban ne sera pas ton foyer pour les prochaines années. Le Ministère a décidé que tous les mineurs, ayant eu de près où de loin des relations avec les Mangemorts bénéficieraient d'une amnistie. Tu vas passer devant le Magenmagot d'ici à quelques heures, les Sages t'expliqueront comment ça va se passer pour toi.

Il se leva, m'adressa un bref signe de tête et tourna les talons. Cependant avant de refermer la porte de ma cellule, il fit volte-face :

-Une dernière chose Drago. Juste entre toi et moi, comment as-tu fait pour que la perquisition de ton domicile fasse chou-blanc ?

Je pris un air contrit avant de répondre :

-Monsieur Weasley, juste entre vous et moi … J'ignore totalement de quoi vous parlez.

Le quinquagénaire eut un bref sourire.

-Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi. Je regrette juste la disparition de certaines preuves qui auraient pût envoyer de dangereux criminels derrière les barreaux pour le restant de leur vie.

Il referma la porte sur ces mots. Une fois seul, un rire incontrôlable, complètement fou et totalement déplacé m'étreignit. J'en pleurais de rire, tellement ça avait été facile.

Les gentils … à vouloir voir le bien en tout un chacun n'en devenaient que plus manipulable et prévisible. Ce Weasley était un abrutit.

_C'est de famille … _me souffla mon veela.

Pour une fois nous étions sur la même longueur d'ondes et nous nous esclaffèrent de concert.

_**.**_

_**0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**_

_**.**_

Mon audience au Magenmagot, fut tout aussi facile.

J'arborais un air apeuré et impressionné devant les juges. Exprimant des regrets, chargeant mon Père sans remords. De toute façon, sa peine ayant déjà été prononcée, il devait s'attendre à ce comportement et n'en attendait certainement pas moins de moi.

Ma fourberie était légendaire. Et Lucius le savait mieux que quiconque.

On m'expliqua comment se déroulerait mon année probatoire à Poudlard, la commission d'évaluation qui serait chargée de me suivre, le fait qu'un professeur référant ferait des rapports sur mon comportement etc etc.

Je me contentais d'hocher la tête, faisant preuve de reconnaissance factice vis-à-vis de leur bienveillance. Et juste avant que le maillet ne scelle mon sort j'abaissais ma dernière carte causant une surprise générale.

-Je sais que je ne suis pas en position de demander quoi que ce soit … commençais-je d'une voix tremblotante.

-Allez-y mon petit, m'encouragea une juge. Nous vous écoutons.

-J'aimerais, qu'Harry Potter soit mon tuteur.

Mes mots plombèrent littéralement l'ambiance. Des murmures stupéfaits s'élevèrent de toutes parts avant que le juge principal ne demande le calme.

-Monsieur Malfoy … Je ne comprends pas bien le but de cette démarche. Il me semble que vous et Monsieur Potter n'entretenait pas une relation cordiale.

-J'en suis conscient Monsieur le Juge. Mais je crois profondément qu'Harry Potter est le plus à même de juger si oui ou non je mérite une seconde chance.

-Vous vous exposeriez volontairement au risque que Monsieur Potter vous juge coupable et vous envoie à Azkaban.

-Oui.

Les juges échangèrent des regards. Et le maillet s'abattit sur le socle de bois.

-Justice a été rendue concernant le prévenu.

Libre ! Je me retrouvais libre.

Je quittais la salle d'audience, récupérais mes effets personnels, bijoux, lacets, montre, baguette et cape. Un Auror m'accompagna jusqu'à la sortie, marchant quelques pas derrière moi. Alors que la porte était en vue, sa voix basse et tremblante de colère s'éleva dans mon dos :

-Tu es aussi coupable que ton Père. Je sais que c'est toi qui as fait disparaître les preuves avant que l'on arrive. Je ne te lâcherai pas Malfoy. Ta place est à Azkaban et je ferais tout pour t'y envoyer.

Je fis volte-face, un large sourire sur les lèvres. Je le regardais, laissant mes yeux virer au jaunâtre sans chercher à les cacher. Je me délectais de le voir reculer d'un pas, la peur brillant au fond de ses prunelles.

-Mais faîtes ! Je suis curieux de voir ça… Cependant … méfiez-vous. On ne menace pas un Malfoy sans en payer le prix un jour où l'autre.

Je le plantais là et me retrouvais sur le parvis du bâtiment. Je savourais la chaleur du soleil se répandre dans mon corps, respirais avec bonheur les odeurs de la foule qui se pressait sur le Chemin de Traverse et transplanais chez moi.

J'étais plus libre que jamais. Une nouvelle vie s'offrait à moi, et je ne comptais pas laisser passer ma chance.

_**.**_

_**0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**_

_**.**_

Je retrouvais ma Mère au Manoir, morte d'inquiétude quant à mon sort. Mon arrestation ainsi que celle de mon Père avait fait la Une, elle savait donc où j'étais mais ignorais tout de ce qui c'était dit à l'audience qui avait eu lieu à huis clos. Dire qu'elle fut heureuse de me retrouver libre, malgré une assignation à résidence pour l'été, était un euphémisme.

Je découvris par le biais de la presse, la liste des blessés, le nom de ceux qui avaient réussir à fuir, les dates des enterrements, les procès qui s'étalaient partout, comme si la société faisait son grand ménage de Printemps après le rude hiver qu'elle venait de vivre.

Je ne fus pas autorisé à ma rendre à l'audience de ma Mère, mais elle me raconta comment, elle avait menti au Lord dans la Forêt Interdite, épargnant ainsi à Potter une mort certaine. C'était un truc de fou ! Ma mère était géniale ! Non seulement, elle se retrouvait protégée mais sans le savoir le héros national avait contracté une dette de vie vis-à-vis d'elle et la connaissant, ce genre d'atout lui serait utile.

Je pourrais dire si je voulais être vulgaire, qu'elle le tenait par les couilles. Ce genre de dette, n'était pas de celle, que je voudrais avoir.

Potter par le biais de ma Mère nous devait une faveur.

Comme prévu, il témoigna en sa faveur. Elle ressortie blanchie de la Guerre. Relaxe totale.

Le Magenmagot lui accorda même le droit de porter dignement en terre sa sœur. Malgré ce que Bellatrix était, ma Mère restait de son sang et elle défendait becs et ongles sa famille. Tante Bella, repose désormais dans le caveau des Black à côté de ses ancêtres.

Après la cérémonie où seuls ma Mère et moi assistèrent, elle me souffla en regardant le cercueil descendre dans la fosse :

-J'espère qu'ici elle trouvera la paix de l'esprit.

Je la serrais un peu plus fort dans mes bras en guise de réponse. Bellatrix était folle à lier, mais je comprenais la douleur de ma Mère. Moi aussi j'avais perdu un être cher, Severus était traîné dans la boue depuis la fin de la Guerre et me manquait horriblement.

Son corps avait été retrouvé dans la cabane hurlante, déchiqueté par les crocs acérés de Nagini. Sa mort avait été à l'image de sa vie, douloureuse.

_**.**_

_**0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**_

_**.**_

Je ne fus cependant pas surpris quand une missive venant du Ministère me convoqua pour la lecture de son testament. Ce qui m'étonna par contre, ce fut la présence des deux Gryffondors. J'essayais tant bien que mal de me concentrer sur les donations que la voix morne de mon parrain annonçait.

Je tiquais en apprenant qu'il laissait à Granger ses livres. C'était ce qu'il avait de plus cher au monde. Et je ne doutais pas qu'en bon Serpentard, il lui ait laissé dans les ouvrages, des pistes pour me démasquer ou au moins pour comprendre ce que j'étais.

Vilain Severus !

Mais ce qui manqua de me faire perdre le contrôle c'est quand elle déposa un baiser sur la joue du putain de Survivant. Je fusillais le connard des yeux, désirant l'écharper pour avoir bénéficié de _ses_ faveurs qu'_elle_ ne devrait accorder qu'à moi-même.

Nous quittâmes tous le bureau exigu et j'abordais les Lions dans le couloir, annonçant à Granger qu'elle pouvait récupérer ses livres quand bon lui semblait. En partant, j'appréciais de sentir son regard lourd de concupiscence s'attarder sur ma personne.

Ma marque faisait son œuvre, lui donnait envie de moi. Ce désir irait dorénavant crescendo, créerait un abyme de besoin qu'elle devra combler en venant à moi. C'était le seul et unique moyen de calmer le feu ardent qui allait la consumer.

Cependant découvrir quelques jours plus tard qu'elle avait calmé sa libido avec ce moins que rien de Weasley me fit péter un câble. La morsure que je lui infligeais était faite pour être douloureuse, elle était un parfait reflet de ma colère et de ma possessivité exacerbée.

L'humain en moi était fou de rage, j'aurais pu la tuer sans hésiter si mon veela en sentant mes crocs s'enfoncer profondément dans sa chair, n'était pas intervenu pour me calmer.

Une fois n'était pas coutume, c'était moi qui n'arrivait pas à me contrôler. Et la seule échappatoire que je pouvais m'offrir était une transformation dont je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit témoin. Je m'obligeais à quitter la pièce pour m'élancer dans le parc verdoyant du Manoir et ne lâchait totalement la bête qu'en sentant sa présence disparaître.

Le reste de l'été se passa plus ou moins normalement. Je laissais sortir mon loup autant que possible, ma Mère fit sa rencontre, apprécia la douceur de ma fourrure et ne se gêna pas pour me gratouiller derrière les oreilles.

Je reçus par courrier, ma liste de fourniture. Ma Mère se chargea de mes courses et il fut temps pour moi de rejoindre le quai 9 ¾. Mon plan pour _la_ faire tomber dans mes filets était fin prêt et tout bonnement parfait. Cependant, je n'avais pas prévu qu'elle serait préfète-en-chef … Encore moins en collégialité avec Zabini.

Lui, allait avoir besoin d'être recadré et rapidement quand je le surprenais à laisser ses yeux traîner sur les fesses de ma compagne.

Une nouvelle année débutait et je comptais bien qu'elle finisse de la façon dont je l'avais décidé.

C'est-à-dire moi arborant à mon bras la très intelligente Hermione Granger.

_**.**_

.

Voilà… J'espère vraiment que vous avez aimé parce que j'en ai ch*** pour l'écrire celui-là !

_**Rendez-vous lundi pour la suite … Toujours dans la tête de Drago on en apprendra un peu plus sur son plan pour faire tomber Hermione dans ses bras ^^ !**_

_**Merci à Aësalys qui assure la correction des chapitres et Merci à vous de me suivre dans cette aventure !**_

_**A lundi ! Bon week-end !**_

_**Place aux rar's : **_

_**Nico380 : Merci de ton message ! J'espère que tu aimeras autant la suite.**_

_**Darhma : Merci beaucoup. Je suis contente que tu aimes ! Contente de voir Drago de retour ?**_

_**Rosabella01 : Merci de ton message ! J'adore le perso d'Harry alors il est toujours gentil avec Hermione dans mes histoires ! J'espère que la suite te plaira !**_

_**Eagles : Aucune reviews ne sert à rien ! Même s'il n'y a que « J'adore » je suis contente ! J'espère que te retrouver dans la tête de Drago t'aura plu ! Je n'ai pas eu le troisième chapitre du crossover, est-ce normal ?**_

_**TBWCH : Ah … Lenny … Mon chouchou ^^ ! Totalement d'accord avec toi pour parquer la rouquine au Bois de Boulogne ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu ! A lundi et merci !**_

_**Chupiiiiii : OMG où as-tu commandé cette merveille de t-shirt Serpentard ? Moi perso j'ai commandé un body Gryffy pour mon fils ^^ ! (J'ai 26 ans et j'assume totalement … Mon conjoint un peu moins ^^ ) J'espère que tu as aimé le retour de Drago ! A lundi !**_

_**Labelge : Oh … Qu'est-ce que j'aurais aimé donner une corde à Ron pour qu'il se pende mais il va rester encore un peu … Drago et Blaise amis ? Réponse bientôt. J'espère que ça t'a plu. A lundi !**_

_**Rubis et le Loup : Ron a une capacité émotionnelle digne d'une cuillère à café ( Dixit Hermione dans un tome original ) Donc effectivement Ron est un crétin fini. Je l'avais annoncé dès le départ, ici rien ne sera facile pour les persos … Pas de guimauve et beaucoup de manipulation ! J'espère que tu as aimé !**_

_**Lion : Merci à toi de prendre le temps de laisser un message. Je n'aime pas les Weasley donc c'est vrai qu'ils en prennent plein la figure avec moi ^^ ! J'espère que tu as aimé ce nouveau chapitre ! A bientôt.**_

_**Jenifael09 : Merciiiiiii de ton message. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite !**_

_**MortalFlower : Merci de ton message. J'espère que tu as aimé te retrouver dans la tête de Drago ! A bientôt.**_

_**Miss Gee : C'est un plaisir de te lire. Je vais finir par imprimer tes reviews et les encadrer ^^. Tu es une des rares à faire un commentaire constructif et je t'assure que c'est très appréciable pour moi en tant qu'auteur. Sans oublier les compliments qui mettent du baume au cœur plus que tout autre chose. J'adore Harry, il était évident pour moi qu'il serait un des piliers de cette histoire. Je suis contente que tu t'en sois rendue compte. Mais enfin Drago et Hermione préféts … Pfff je suis déçue que tu ai pensé que je ferais ça … lol. Je ne suis pas adepte de la facilité et Blaise est là pour mettre le bazar ^^ ! Je suis sadique j'assume ^^ ! J'espère que tu as autant aimé ce chapitre parce qu'il m'a donné du fil à retordre ! Merci beaucoup !**_

_**Elizabeth : Merci de ton message. J'espère que tu as aimé ce retour dans la tête de Drago !**_

_**Lisou : Ah le cas Zabini … Ben justement celui-là va mettre une pagaille monstre … ^^ Et en effet Drago risque de piquer une colère. Affaire à suivre … J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre. A bientôt !**_

_**Anas : Merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser un message. J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre ! A bientôt !**_

_**Harry : Bien vu mon cher ^^ ! Harry peux toucher Hermione parce qu'aucun sentiment sexuel ne l'anime ^^ ! Tu es un des seuls à l'avoir remarqué … 100 points pour toi ! Rogue n'en a pas fini … Même depuis l'au-delà il va jouer un rôle dans le monde des vivants ^^. Je ne voulais pas jouer la facilité en mettant Hermione avec Drago … C'est du déjà vu alors il a fallut que j'innove en plaçant Blaise et je t'assure que ce dernier va mettre un joli bordel ^^ ! A bientôt et merci de tes messages ^^ !**_

_**Praxagora : Merci de ton message. J'espère que le retour dans la tête d'un serpy t'a plu ! A bientôt … Et ne t'inquiètes pas … Les Weasley j'en fais mon affaire ^^ !**_

_**HpDrago : Je suis étonnée du nombre de lecteurs qui ne peuvent pas voir en peinture Ginny … Ca me rassure de ne pas être la seule ^^ ! Alors contente du comment Drago s'en est sorti ? J'espère que ça t'a plu ! A bientôt !**_

_**Kalymerho : La question des livres de Severus sera résolue prochainement ^^ Maître Snape a plus d'un tour dans son sac ! Alors étonnée de voir qu'il ne s'agissait pas du veela de Drago qui pétait un plomb mais bien Drago humain lui-même ? Oui Harry aura sa petite romance en arrière plan ! Nott est un perso secondaire et il n'apparaît que très peu par la suite mais tu peux imaginer qu'un autre s'occupe de lui. En effet Zabini ne trempe pas dans les affaires de Voldemort mais j'ai décidé que ses parents oui d'où cette probation pour lui. En effet tous les noms des binôme sont des perso qui existent ( Source EHP) Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser un message ! J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre ! A bientôt !**_

_**Vera Bennett : Bravo Sherlock ! Harry peux en effet toucher Hermione car il ne ressent aucune attirance sexuelle pour elle … Tu es une des seules a avoir soulevé cette question ! 100 points pour Vera ! Merci de ton message. J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre ! A bientôt !**_

_**Guest : Merci de ton message. J'espère que la suite te plaira autant !**_

_**Viviwi : Fidèle lectrice et bêta adorée … Merci de ton message ! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant ! **_


	22. Fantasmes

_**Salut tout le monde …**_

_**Nette baisse de reviews sur le précédent chapitre … Etait-il mauvais ? Quelque chose vous a perturbé ? Je n'ai pas eu de retour très négatif donc je m'interroge.**_

_**Bon sinon… Vous vouliez du Drago … En voilà comme on l'aime ! **_

_**Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas !**_

_**.**_

.

_**I don't know what you've done to me,**_

_Je ne sais pas ce que tu m'as fait,_

_**But i know this much is true :**_

_Mais je suis sûr d'une chose :_

_**I wanna do bad things with you,**_

_Je veux faire de mauvaises choses avec toi,_

_**I wanna do real bad things with you.**_

_Je veux vraiment faire de mauvaises choses avec toi._

_**Bad Things, Jace Everett. (Traduction approximative faite par mes soins ).**_

_**.**_

_**0O0O0O0O0O0O0O  
.**_

Je pénétrais dans le château de mon enfance avec un sentiment mitigé.

D'abord des souvenirs affluèrent dans mon esprit. Je me revoyais lors de ma première année, découvrant avec un air certainement béat et émerveillé ce qui allait devenir mon chez-moi. A cette époque j'étais sûr de moi, sûr de mes convictions, sûr de mon nom, de ma puissance et bourré d'orgueil. Mon égo était surdimensionné.

Aujourd'hui, je pénétrais ici en homme pénitent, conscient de mes erreurs et de mes torts.

A chaque pas que je faisais et qui me menait vers la Grande Salle une certitude émergeait en moi.

J'étais Drago Malfoy, meurtrier, ancien Mangemort, à moitié veela et décidé à jeter à la face du monde mon incroyable faculté à me jouer de lui.

Un sourire en coin sur mon visage se dessina.

J'étais prêt à conquérir le monde, à le bouffer jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus que des miettes.

Je pris place à la table des Serpentards, dévisageant ces faces connues ou inconnues, esquissant un rictus ravageur à Pansy qui papillonnait des cils comme une jeune fille innocente qu'elle n'était plus depuis bien longtemps. En face de moi, se trouvait Blaise.

Depuis plus de deux ans, nos relations étaient au point mort. Il n'avait eu aucun rôle dans la Guerre, il était juste le fils d'un Mangemort. Son dossier était beaucoup moins épais que le mien et il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il bénéficierait d'une relaxe à l'issue de l'année.

Il me tendit la main par-dessus la table.

Je croisais ses yeux ébène, rieurs et anxieux à la fois. Le silence se fit à notre table, comme si cet acte était important. Il l'était en effet, mais pas de la même manière pour tout le monde. Je faisais peur, même à ceux de ma Maison. Mon comportement à ce moment précis, déterminerait ce qu'ils penseraient de moi pour le reste de l'année.

Même si mon égo et ma fierté me poussaient à refuser cette main tendue, je la serrais en étouffant mon côté Malfoy qui hurlait que je n'avais besoin de personne. Jamais !

Il était temps de mettre en place les fondations de ma réussite en affichant un visage moins sombre qu'il ne l'était en réalité.

Je me plongeais dans les civilités d'usage, écoutant d'une oreille distraite les commérages et autres potins de Pansy alors que mon regard balayait la Salle à la recherche de celle qui hantait mes nuits.

Je la trouvais immédiatement. D'une manière où d'une autre, je savais toujours où elle était. C'était ma force gravitationnelle à moi. Comme toujours elle était entourée de Potter et Weas-laid. Sauf qu'immédiatement, je remarquais les cernes sous ses yeux, les yeux coléreux de la Belette et ceux soucieux du Survivant.

Tiens tiens … Il y avait des tensions chez les lionceaux … C'était tout bénéf' pour moi ça.

Déjà les premières esquisses d'un plan émergeaient dans mon cerveau quand la voix de Blaise me tira de mes pensées :

-C'est Granger que tu mattes ? Me lança-t-il en regardant par-dessus son épaule.

Je grommelais un truc vague du genre « Mouais … pt'êt bien … » sans détourner mes yeux d'_elle_.

-C'est vrai qu'elle est pas mal … Je vais pouvoir profiter de son sacré pti' cul pendant un an … Et maintenant que son sang n'est plus un problème je ne vais pas me gêner pour la mettre dans mon lit.

Je grognais ouvertement. C'était un son rauque, grave et menaçant. Je me foutais de l'air que j'avais. Je me foutais d'attirer les regards sur moi. On ne touchait pas ce qui m'appartenait. De n'importe quelle manière que ce soit, un regard, une caresse … Peut importe ! ELLE EST A MOI !

Il reporta son attention sur moi.

-Relax, me dit-il en souriant. Je suis partageur. On pourrait ce faire un plan à trois … Je suis sûr que sous ses airs de Sainte-Nitouche il y a une salope qui s'ignore.

D'un geste brusque, j'attrapais sa cravate et le tirais vers moi par-dessus la table. Je laissais mon veela pointer son nez dans mon regard et annonçait d'une voix tremblante de menace.

-Tu touches Granger … Je te castre Zabini… Est-ce clair ?

Il me dévisagea un long moment avant qu'il ne réponde :

-OK Dray … C'est ta chasse-gardée. Message reçu.

Je le relâchais sèchement et laissais mon veela se retirer doucement. J'attaquais mon assiette, conscient qu'en quelques secondes, la façade de ma pseudo-amitié avec Blaise venait de voler en éclat. Je sentais le poids des regards sur ma personne et maudissais intérieurement Granger de toujours me foutre dans des situations qui me faisait chier.

_**.  
0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O  
.**_

Une certaine routine s'installa rapidement.

Petit-déjeuner, Granger, Cours, Granger, Déjeuner, Granger, Cours, Granger, Bibliothèque, Granger, Dîner, Granger … Et ainsi de suite.

Avec bien sûr, de temps en temps un peu de Potter pour pimenter le tout. Parce que bien entendu ce mec m'avait à l'œil … Mais ça, ça faisait parti de mon plan. Il fallait qu'il soit sûr de moi, pour que j'ai une chance d'avoir son aide.

Il me fusillait du regard dès que le mien s'attardait sur les courbes de ma belle. Parce que croyez le ou non mais j'en étais réduit à trouver foutrement sexy la jupe bleu marine en coton épais qui lui arrivait un petit centimètre au dessus de son genou …

Cette garce jouait avec moi ! Etait-ce volontaire de sa part ? Je l'ignorais.

Mais elle avait raccourcit sa jupe ! Je priais tout les Saints qu'elle l'ai fait pour _NOUS !_

Le soleil encore chaud de Septembre, nous forçait souvent à enlever nos pulls de laine pour éviter une insolation. Et mes yeux brulaient quand je voyais son chemisier ajusté, englober sa petite poitrine, tendre le tissu sensuellement à chacune de ses respirations suffisamment pour qu'un jour se créer entre deux boutons, me permettant ainsi de voir le tissu souvent rouge et en dentelle de son soutien-gorge.

En l'espace de trois semaines à la voir tous les jours sans jamais pouvoir la toucher réellement j'étais devenu un pervers de la pire espèce. Mes pensées s'entrechoquaient, c'était du sexe, du sexe et encore du sexe. Avec elle et moi en acteurs principaux. J'imaginais … Oh Putain ouais je l'imaginais elle …

Ca commençait dès le petit-déjeuner.

Je la regardais tartiner ses toasts tout en lisant un bouquin. Elle mâchait toujours longuement sa bouchée avant d'avaler. Et putain que Merlin me vienne en aide mais la première pensée qui traversait ma tête à cet instant précis c'était … Avalerait-elle quand ce serait moi ?

Dans la matinée mes yeux ne la lâchaient pas, observant ses lèvres parfaites remuer à toute vitesse pour débiter des réponses. Et j'aimais quand elle parlait longtemps … parce que comme ça, j'imaginais ses lèvres se balader sur moi, son souffle chaud contre mon torse. Je pouvais presque les sentir se refermer autour de ma …

Et puis c'était la pause déjeuner au cours de laquelle elle avait la sale manie de sortir à tout bout de champ sa putain de langue, si rose, si humide, si brillante dans la lumière des candélabres. Je l'observais rire, frissonnant d'envie de bondir vers elle, de l'arracher aux bras un peu trop entreprenant à mon goût d'un Potter qui me fusillais des yeux, pour la traîner dans un recoin et la prendre contre un mur de la seule façon dont j'avais envie.

Brutalement. Profondément.

Ensuite les cours reprenaient et pendant des heures j'enviais ses putains de dents blanches qui mâchouillaient allègrement ses lèvres. Je les regardais avec fascination devenir rouges, gonfler sous l'effet des multiples morsures qu'elle s'infligeait. Je rêvais … Putain oui je rêvais de voir ses morsures sur ma peau … Pas sur le sienne … Sur moi ! Je voulais la voir mordre mon épaule au moment où je la ferais jouir, je voulais qu'elle plante ses dents dans mon cou quand elle crierait mon nom pour me marquer comme je l'avais fait avec elle.

Quand à force c'était trop fort, que ma queue me faisait mal à force d'être en érection à longueur de journée je regardais le mur et me forçais à penser Quidditch. Il n'y a absolument rien de sexuel dans les techniques et stratégies de jeu. Alors j'énumérais … la feinte de Wronski, le plongée en piquet, le retournement défensif, le passage en force, la chandelle de la mort, la séparation de Bollov, le tir croisé etc. etc.

Après tout ça je la suivais à la bibliothèque, la regardant de loin entortiller une mèche de cheveux sur son doigt. Elle enroulait et déroulait ses boucles qui à mesure que les heures passaient, restaient frisées. Ca croyez-moi, ce n'était plus sexuel. A ce moment-là ça devenait pornographique parce que ce mouvement là provoquait des images en moi…

Elle était à quatre pattes sur le sol, la croupe en l'air et je savais qu'elle aimerait la suite. Je me voyais m'approcher d'elle par derrière. Je lui mettais un ruban sur les yeux et me laissais envahir par les sentiments de peur qui s'exhalaient d'elle avant de me délecter de son odeur excitante. J'abattais ma main sèchement sur ses fesses avant de m'introduire en elle. Je la ravageais et juste avant la délivrance je m'emparais de sa chevelure que j'enroulais autour de mon poing. Je la forçais à relever la tête puis à décoller ses mains du sol pour qu'elle s'agrippe à moi, derrière mon cou … Et alors je me déchaînais.

Mais ce n'était jamais assez parce putain pour le moment elle n'était pas à moi !

C'était juste à ce moment là que je la quittais. Quand j'étais à la rupture, au bord de l'implosion, à deux doigts de sombrer dans la folie. Alors je ramassais précipitamment mes affaires, rejoignais le parc, laissais mes effets personnels dans une cache à l'orée de la forêt interdite et laissais ma bête émerger.

Bien sûr, vous l'avez compris, ma main droite devint vite ma meilleure amie.

_**.**_

_**0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O  
.**_

Début Octobre, alors que j'étais assis dans un canapé de ma Salle Commune déserte compte tenu de l'heure tardive et que je pensais à elle, Théodore sortit de son dortoir et s'approcha de moi sans faire de bruit. S'il comptait me surprendre c'était foutu pour lui, mes sens m'informèrent de sa présence avant même qu'un de ses orteils ne se posent dans la salle circulaire et baignée de lueurs verdâtres.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Théo ? Demandais-je sans relever les yeux du livre que j'avais entre les mains.

-Juste quelques questions, chuchota-t-il en s'asseyant en face de moi.

Je soupirais avec humeur, peu désireux d'entamer une conversation civilisée avec qui que ce soit. Je refermais mon livre sèchement et m'apprêtais à me lever quand il parla.

-Dis-moi Drago, ça fait longtemps que ça dure avec Granger ?

Je me figeais et dardais sur lui un regard glacial qui était censé le faire se tasser dans le canapé.

-J'ai plus douze ans Drago. Ton intimidation ne marche pas avec moi. D'autant plus que tu n'es pas franchement discret ces derniers temps. Même Pansy se pose des questions et tu ne contrediras pas quand je te dirais qu'elle est loin d'être observatrice.

J'esquissais un faible sourire. Finalement ça ne m'étonnait pas plus que ça de la part de Théo. Depuis notre plus jeune âge, c'était lui le meilleur enquêteur de notre groupe.

-Oui. Ca fait longtemps que ça dure, lâchais-je entre mes dents.

Je débattais intérieurement sur le fait de lui livrer ou non mon secret quand il reprit.

-Serais-tu un veela ?

Mon cœur loupa un battement avant de repartir de plus belle, mais je ne répondais pas.

-Je dis ça parce que vu le comportement primitif que tu as depuis le début de l'année, la colère qui t'habite et la puissance magique dont tu fais preuve, je pense que ça peut être une bonne explication à ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi.

Je me raclais la gorge.

-Comment en es-tu arrivé à cette explication ? Demandais-je sarcastique.

-Drago, j'ai un sang aussi pur que le tien. Je connais aussi bien que toi les histoires que l'on raconte sur les veelas. Tous les parents rêvent d'avoir des enfants comme ça à cause de leur puissance magique. Et si je suis venu à toi ce soir, ce n'est pas pour que tu confirmes ou non ton statut. Je me fiche de ce que tu es, seulement je voulais te prévenir.

-Me prévenir de quoi ?

-Blaise, ne compte pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin. Il se montre sous son meilleur jour avec elle, et il semblerait qu'elle se soit laissé prendre au piège. Je les ai vus être très proche à la bibliothèque. Je serais toi, je marquerai vite mon territoire avant qu'elle ne se rende compte de ce qui se passe si elle touche à un autre homme que son âme-sœur.

Il me quitta sur ses paroles. Je ne savais pas quoi en faire. D'une Blaise ne pourrait jamais la mettre dans son lit sans en ressentir une douleur folle. De deux, je lui ferrais la tête au carrée avant qu'il ne tente quoi que ce soit de stupide. Mais je n'aimais pas la savoir partager un appartement avec un autre homme. Il me fallait agir.

_**.**_

_**0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**_

_**.**_

Le mercredi soir suivant, je suivais de loin les deux préfets pendant leur ronde. Mes sens me permettaient de me déplacer sans lumière et surtout sans bruit à travers les couloirs. Je les observais, marchant côte à côte, leurs baguettes levées projetant une lueur faiblarde.

Ils débusquèrent quelques élèves occupés à se bécoter derrières des statues, un groupe de Gryffondor descendant aux cuisines pour se ravitailler et deux Serpentards de cinquième année cachés dans une salle de classe vide préparant un mauvais coup.

Il était presque une heure du matin quand Blaise lui proposa de mettre fin à leur ronde. Chose à laquelle ma Gryffondor acquiesça en souriant gentiment.

-J'ai promis à Harry que je passerais le voir après ma ronde. Ca ne devrait pas prendre longtemps. Je rentre après, lui murmura-t-elle.

Je du faire appel à toute ma maîtrise, quand il replaça une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille avant de poser rapidement ses lèvres au coin de sa bouche.

Bordel de MERDE !

_Tue-le ! Étripe-le !_

Je le vis tourner les talons et disparaître à l'angle du couloir, alors que ma Gryffondor caressait de ses doigts ses lèvres qu'il avait effleurées.

Fou de rage ! J'étais hors-de-moi. Un déferlement de colère submergea mon corps et mon veela remonta dangereusement à la surface.

_Laisse-moi faire, négociais-je. J'ai une idée qui pourrait nous rapporter gros._

Il grogna pour la forme. Depuis que nous étions à peu près sur la même longueur d'ondes nos relations s'amélioraient et parfois j'en arrivais à apprécier son humour douteux. J'allais sortir de ma cachette pour fondre sur elle quand elle se mit à rire doucement.

-Allez Malfoy ! Sors de ta cachette !

Surpris était un bien faible mot. Cependant je compris vite au vu de l'odeur épicée que je dégageais que c'était grâce à ça qu'elle avait remarqué ma présence.

J'affichais un air arrogant sur mon visage, bien décidé à lui faire payer sa petite mascarade.

-Alors Granger … Weasley ne te suffisait plus … Il est vrai que Blaise est un bon coup si l'on en croit la rumeur … Peut-être arrivera-t-il à te faire atteindre le septième ciel.

-Je ne suis pas ce genre de fille Malfoy, me lança-t-elle en me mettant en joue avec sa baguette.

Je levais les mains en l'air sans cesser d'avancer vers elle. Jamais elle ne me lancerait un sort. Ca lui était impossible. Je me plaçais face à elle et continuait à avancer sans répondre à ses paroles de façon à la bloquer contre le mur du couloir.

Quand son dos buta contre les pierres froides et humides, elle comprit qu'elle était tombée dans mon piège.

Je plaçais mes mains de part et d'autre de sa tête lui bloquant ainsi toute sortie et murmurais au creux de son oreille :

-Oh mais si Granger … Tu l'es… Et pour l'avoir testé moi-même je sais à quel point tu peux être chaude quand tu en as envie … A quel point tu es serrée … Là en bas …

Elle frissonna et je la respirais comme un junkie en manque de sa came. Je ne lui faisais rien, pas un seul millimètre de nos peaux n'était en contact et pourtant la tension électrique dans l'air atteignait des sommets. Mon odeur de mâle se posait partout sur son corps et je sentais l'effet que je lui faisais.

-Je parie que tu es déjà toute mouillée … murmurais-je sans me soucier de ma voix rauque.

-Non … souffla-t-elle. Pour toi … Jamais !

Je ris quelques secondes.

-Tu veux qu'on vérifie ?

-Tu me touches Malfoy et tu peux dire adieux à tes bijoux de famille c'est clair ? Lâcha-t-elle difficilement.

Joueur comme j'étais, je ne résistais pas à la tentation. Je passais ma langue dans son cou, lentement … très lentement afin de lui laisser le temps de réagir et de me repousser si c'était ce qu'elle voulait. Seulement, c'est un long gémissement qui franchit la barrière de ses lèvres.

Elle tremblait de tout son corps, ses yeux étaient fermés, j'entendais le battement fou de son cœur, son sang qui circulait à toute vitesse dans ses veines et ma langue restait pressée sur sa carotide, suçant son pouls sans jamais y faire pénétrer mes dents …

Je relevais la tête et l'observais, attendant patiemment qu'elle ouvre les yeux. Quand elle releva enfin les paupières, ses orbes chocolat brûlaient de désir, de colère et de frustration.

-Pourquoi tu me fais ça ? Murmura-t-elle en retenant ses larmes.

J'effleurais sa mâchoire d'un revers de main et posais doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Notre premier vrai baiser. Tendre, attentionné, lent et puissamment érotique. Ce n'était pas un combat. C'était juste elle et moi, perdu dans l'obscurité de nos sentiments contradictoires et de nos préjugés.

Quand je me détachais d'elle, je posais mon front contre le sien brûlant d'une fièvre qu'elle n'arrivait plus à contenir.

-Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

Et là, elle perdit le contrôle.

Elle agrippa violemment le col de ma chemise et me tira à elle pour un baiser qui n'avait plus rien de tendre. Je me perdais en elle.

Le paradis en enfer.

Tellement violent. Tellement destructeur.

Frénétiquement, je sentis ses mains tirer sur ma chemise et se faufiler sur mon torse couvert de cicatrices. Je fermais les yeux, m'accordant quelques secondes de béatitude bien mérité avant de saisir ses poignets et de les plaquer au dessus de sa tête contre le mur.

Ma queue palpitait dans mon boxer devenu trop serré mais ce n'était pas ça l'important. Ce que je voulais à cet instant c'était la punir pour son comportement avec Blaise.

Alors d'une main, je remontais sous sa jupe, effleurant doucement ses cuisses lisses qu'elle écarta sans que je n'aie besoin de lui demander. Un sourire satisfait étira mes lèvres et mes doigts se pressèrent contre la culotte de coton qu'elle portait.

-Tu vois Granger, murmurais-je dans son oreille. Il est très facile pour moi de te mettre dans cet état …

J'appuyais un peu plus mes caresses avant de reprendre.

-Et tu sais pourquoi ?

Seul un long gémissement me répondit. Son dos se cambra, projetant en avant son bassin pour chercher plus de contact, plus de friction, plus de mon corps …

-Tu es à moi !

Mes doigts repoussèrent la barrière de tissu humide et se retrouvèrent pressés contre les lèvres brûlantes de son intimité. Je jouais de longues minutes avec elle, la caressant lentement, sans jamais la pénétrer, ni même effleurer son clitoris que je devinais dur comme un diamant.

Je me délectais de son souffle brulant, de son odeur enivrante, de ses gémissements et halètements qui me prouvaient qu'elle était à deux doigts d'avoir un orgasme dévastateur.

-Regarde-moi ! Ordonnais-je en plaçant ma main à son entrée.

Laborieusement, elle leva ses yeux vers moi, perdue dans son plaisir, totalement inconsciente du fait que nous étions au milieu d'un couloir et qu'elle se damnait dans mes bras.

Je la pénétrais de deux doigts et ne bougeait plus en voyant sa bouche former un O parfait. Je laissais retomber ses poignets et m'emparais de son menton pour la forcer à me regarder dans les yeux. Je me retirais lentement et observais son visage.

Je mourrais d'envie de la prendre, j'aurais pu faire n'importe quoi pour m'enfoncer en elle. La trouver serrée, humide et diablement brûlante autour de moi. La sentir se contracter autour de mon membre comme elle le faisait autour de mes doigts.

Mais je ne pouvais pas. La demoiselle méritait une sanction.

Alors, je recommençais mes vas et vient, sans la quitter des yeux et quand elle fut au bord de l'orgasme je parlais :

-Deux fois Granger … deux fois que tu laisses un homme te toucher … Alors maintenant les règles vont changer ma belle …

Elle gémissait de plus en plus fort, haletait, mordait ses lèvres dans une tentative désespérée de contrôler l'incontrôlable.

Et alors qu'elle allait basculer je retirais brusquement mes doigts et tournais les talons. La laissant seule, à moitié nue, et dans un état de frustration quasi invivable.

Ce qu'elle ne sut pas c'est que la quitter à faillit causer ma mort.

Je titubais dans les couloirs, un feu brûlant dévorant mon corps. Le manque d'_elle_ me faisait mal, broyait mes entrailles, transformait mon sang en acide.

D'une main je me tenais au mur, plié en deux par une douleur sans nom qui m'empêchait de respirer normalement. Ma vision se troublait, non pas parce que mon veela souhaitait sortir, mais à cause d'elle et de ce qu'elle me faisait subir depuis trop longtemps.

J'aurais voulu la haïr mais je ne pouvais pas.

Alors à la place je m'engouffrais dans une salle de classe vide, rassemblait mes dernières forces pour sceller la pièce et me laissais glisser le long du panneau de bois.

Je fermais les yeux pour retrouver des images d'elle brûlant mes rétines.

Mais putain ! C'était bon.

Et je me détestais d'être une telle loque, réduit à se branler comme une pré-pubère en pensant à _elle_. Sans m'en rendre compte, je plongeais dans ma bouche les doigts qui avaient été en elle, m'abreuvais de ce jus qui n'était qu'à elle et qui me rendait fou tout en m'activant encore et toujours plus fort sur mon sexe dressé.

J'avais besoin de plus … Plus d'_elle_ ! Encore et toujours …

C'était une litanie sans fin dans ma tête. Il n'y avait qu'elle et personne d'autre.

Je retirais mes doigts de ma bouche en sentant mon membre tressauter dans ma main et les portaient à mon nez, inspirant profondément nos deux odeurs mélangés.

Et alors je jouis.

Dans un silence quasi-total.

C'était trop fort pour être exprimé.

_**.**_

.  


_**J'espère que vous avez aimé …**_

_**Je risque de perdre mon accès internet dans les prochains jours … alors il n'y aura peut-être pas de chapitres vendredi.**_

_**Merci à Aë qui fait un boulot magnifique en correction !**_

_**Place aux rar's et bonne semaine !**_

_**Elsar : Merci pour ton message. J'espère que la suite te plaira autant !**_

_**Lisou : Merci. Je suis contente que tu ai aimé ! **_

_**Ecathe38 : Merci beaucoup de ton message ! Je suis contente que ça t'ai plu ! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant !**_

_**Lilou : Oui je devrais pas tarder à poster sur un autre site. J'attends les conditions générales pour me lancer. Le lien sera dans mon profil. A bientôt et merci.**_

_**Jenifael09 : Merciiiiiiiiii !**_

_**MortalFlower : Alors la veelatitude ? Tu l'as aimé dans ce chapitre ? Je ne pouvais mettre sa réaction dans le chapitre précédent, il fallait de la colère, j'ai choisi de la placer ici ! J'espère que tu as aimé ! Tu comprendras plus tard que Harry à un rôle essentiel dans le plan de Drago. Harry devait être son tuteur.**_

_**HpDrago : Ahhhh on voit là, une experte … Oui Harry est un bon moyen pour se rapprocher d'Hermione … Toi et moi on sait que Drago fait toujours les choses de manières intéressées ! Merci de ton message.**_

_**Aulandra1707 : En effet Drago va avoir du taf ^^ ! Hermione ne se laissera pas dompter aussi facilement ! Merci de ton message.**_

_**Anas : Merci de ton message. J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre !**_

_**TBWCH : Merci de ton message. Je suis contente que tu aimes son POV ils sont toujours difficile à écrire pour moi ! Pour ce chapitre l'intro musicale colle ( je crois ) parfaitement au chapitre non ? Merci en tout cas de ton message !**_

_**Viviwi : J'attends toujours les réponses pour d'autres sites, tu seras la première informée dès que je remettrai ça sur pieds ! Merci de ton soutien ! **_

_**Nelly : Merci de ton message ^^ ! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant ! Et vive le hasard ^^ ! Il fait parfois les choses bien ^^ **_

_**Chupiiiiiii : Oui Drago est un tueur ! Et de haut vol en plus ^^ ! Je veux bien le lien en MP pour les t-shirts HP ! Merci !**_

_**Lion : Merci de ton message ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu !**_

_**Praxagora : Merci de ton message et de prendre le temps de laisser un petit mot à chaque fois ! Je suis contente que tu aimes mon Drago. J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu !**_

_**Vera Bennett : Oui … J'avais envie de changer. Pour une fois c'est l'homme qui pète un cable … Ca change un peu ^^ ! J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre ! A bientôt !**_


	23. Confessions

_**Bonjour à toutes !**_

_**Bon il semblerait que les méthodes serpentaresques soient toutes aussi efficaces dans le monde réel que dans les fictions pour obtenir ce que l'on veut … Je voulais internet … Je l'ai eu ! Je crois qu'à force d'être dans la tête de Drago, il déteint sur moi …**_

_**Je voudrais dédier ce chapitre à une revieweuse anonyme, Miss Gee, qui à chaque chapitre laisse une critique très constructive qui me permet d'avancer et d'améliorer mon texte. Merci Miss Gee pour ton soutien sans faille et pour le temps que tu me consacres. Milles merci. Ce chapitre est pour toi.**_

_**Place à la lecture !**_

_**.**_

.

_**Every whisper,**_

_Chaque murmure,_

_**Of every waking hour, I'm…**_

_De chaque heure éveillé, je… _

_**Choosing my confessions,**_

_Choisis mes confessions,_

_**Trying to keep an eye on you,**_

_En essayant de garder un œil sur toi,_

_**Like a hurt lost and blinded fool**_

_Comme un idiot perdu, blessé et aveugle._

_**Losing my religion, REM.(Traduction approximative faites par mes soins )**_

_**.**_

_**0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**_

_**.**_

Mon orgasme me laissa à bout de souffle mais étrangement je venais d'évacuer toute la tension sexuelle qui malmenait mon corps depuis trop longtemps.

Je me sentais plus léger, et un peu mieux mentalement.

Je n'étais pas sans savoir que le moindre contact physique avec elle me rendait des forces. Et bien là j'allais profiter de ce tonique made in Granger pour faire ce que je faisais le mieux.

Etablir de nouvelles règles à notre petit jeu et la rendre folle.

Je regagnais lentement mon dortoir, encore abruti par son odeur et m'endormis comme une masse.

Le lendemain je m'éveillais de bonne heure et me décidais pour un petit-déjeuner matinal avec une idée en tête bien précise. Je m'attablais donc avec une grande tasse de thé bouillant, des toasts à la marmelade, du bacon et des haricots bien chauds.

Bien dans mon corps et dans ma tête, je me perdis dans mes pensées mettant ainsi en place les derniers détails de mon projet « Granger dans mon lit ». Mes yeux traînaient dans la Grande Salle sans jamais se poser sur quoi ou qui que ce soit. Cependant mon regard était calculateur, je cherchais la bonne candidate pour le piège que je comptais mettre en place.

J'observais le flot quasi ininterrompu d'élèves qui entrait dans la Grande Salle. Les filles de premières à cinquième année étaient automatiquement évincées, je m'attardais longuement sur les Gryffondors de sixième, les classant dans ma tête par ordre de préférence mais aucune ne semblaient susceptibles de remplir le rôle que j'allais lui allouer. Ainsi défilèrent devant moi, les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffles, quelques unes retirent mon attention quelques instants mais je les jugeais trop fades, jusqu'à ce que la bonne candidate fasse son apparition.

Une grande brune de sixième année, arborant l'uniforme floqué du blason des Serpentard attira mon attention. Je la détaillais de la tête aux pieds. Ses cheveux étaient adorablement bouclés, noués grâce à un lien de soie vert. Sa jupe d'uniforme lui arrivait mi-cuisses, dévoilant des jambes galbées et absolument parfaites. Son chemisier moulait de manière divine sa poitrine et les grandes chaussettes de laine noir qui remontaient jusqu'à la lisière de sa jupe la rendait très appétissante.

En apparence, jeune fille sage qui cachait sous ses jupes une belle petite salope. En clair, c'était une bombe que je me serais faite il y a bien longtemps si Granger n'avait pas été là.

Elle s'installa non loin de moi en me lançant de temps en temps un petit regard en coin. Mon côté Malfoy s'amusait comme un fou de voir cette nana à qui on donnerait le bon dieu sans confession, se montrer si engageante.

Ses yeux verts en amande, ne reflétaient que concupiscence et envie.

Bien. Elle serait donc ma candidate parfaite.

Je rivais mes yeux sur les doubles portes de la Grande Salle, attendant avec impatience son arrivée entourée des deux bouffons de service. Comme tous les matins, dès qu'elle mit les pieds dans la salle son regard me chercha dans la foule.

Je ne la lâchais pas des yeux et je souris quand elle s'assit de façon à pouvoir me voir. C'était peut-être inconscient chez elle, mais de nombreuses choses dans son comportement me prouvaient qu'elle n'était absolument pas indifférente à ma personne.

Sûr de moi, je posais ma serviette sur la table et me levais. Lentement, de manière à ce qu'_elle_ puisse tout voir, je me dirigeais vers la petite brune et me penchais vers elle en posant une main sur son épaule.

-Salut, lui dis-je en m'asseyant dos à la table de façon à ce que ma Gryffondor ne puisse voir mon visage.

Elle verrait seulement celui radieux de celle qui allait devenir sa rivale.

-Salut, murmura la jeune fille.

-Je suis …

-Je sais qui tu es, me coupa-t-elle sans lever les yeux de son thé.

-Alors tu as un avantage certain sur moi, lui dis-je d'une voix de velours.

-Astoria, me dit-elle. Astoria Greengrass.

-Enchanté jolie Astoria. Ca te dirait qu'on se rejoigne un de ces quatre, histoire de faire connaissance ?

Elle releva la tête et je pu admirer ses traits parfaits, son visage mutin, ses lèvres délicatement ourlées …

-Euh … D'accord, souffla-t-elle en papillonnant des cils comme une vierge effarouchée qu'elle n'était plus.

-Parfait.

Je me relevais et me plaçais de trois-quarts, afin que Granger puisse assister au spectacle. Je me penchais vers Astoria et glissais à son oreille pour elle seule.

-Il me tarde de te connaître intimement ma belle …

Je tournais les talons en affichant un rictus arrogant. Astoria était rouge comme une pivoine mais un sourire radieux étirait ses lèvres. A l'autre bout de la salle, une Granger verte de rage venait de briser son verre remplit de jus de citrouille.

Mon plan marchait et elle venait de mordre à l'hameçon … Sa réaction était au-delà mes espérances ! Putain mais parfois j'avais vraiment des idées lumineuses.

_Bien joué ! Maintenant … il n'y a plus qu'à attendre la tempête, souffla mon veela._

_Exactement … en espérant qu'elle soit à la hauteur de nos attentes._

_Aie confiance … Elle viendra à nous, c'est certain, reprit-il avant de se rouler en boule dans mon corps me signifiant la fin de la conversation._

Dans les jours qui suivirent je continuais à côtoyer de près et en public la jolie Astoria et malgré mon envie toute masculine de la mettre dans mon lit pour me rassasier de ses formes, jamais en sa présence la moindre étincelle de désir n'étreignit mon corps. Mon membre se dressait dès que Granger était dans les parages mais restait totalement flasque devant les atouts de la Serpentarde.

Non seulement Granger était capable de me faire faire n'importe quoi mais en plus, je découvrais qu'elle pouvait me castrer à distance. Merveilleux.

Novembre pointait le bout de son nez tranquillement et je commençais à penser que mon plan n'était pas si bon que ça. Granger m'ignorait avec superbe en relevant le nez dès qu'elle me croisait dans les couloirs. Son regard ne glissait plus sur moi par contre il s'attardait sur ma compagne du moment, l'avada kedavrisant des yeux.

Granger avait mordu à l'hameçon mais pas de la manière dont je le voulais. La jalousie ne semblait pas avoir de prise sur elle. Moi qui m'attendais à une crise de jalousie qui se serait soldée par elle et moi dans une furieuse partie de jambes l'air, j'en étais pour mes frais.

Mais finalement, la tempête Gryffondorienne que j'attendais se pointa fin Novembre sous une toute autre forme. Et malgré mon apriori de base, elle se révéla beaucoup plus payante que prévue.

_**.**_

_**0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O  
.**_

Le premier jour où la neige fit son apparition en Ecosse, je traînais mon cul sur les sièges de la bibliothèque en essayant vainement de me concentrer sur les différents effets curatifs de la murlap dans les potions quand la chaise en face de moi fut brutalement tirée.

Je relevais les yeux pour croiser les yeux verts et furieux du Survivant qui m'avada kedavrisait du regard. Peu enclin à me laisser impressionner par ses yeux de biches, je dardais sur lui mon regard polaire et repoussais mon livre pour me consacrer à cet échange visuel.

Il brisa le premier le silence au bout de longues minutes.

-A quoi tu joues Malfoy ? Me lança-t-il hargneux.

-Il va falloir que tu sois plus explicites Potter, répliquais-je sèchement. Je crois qu'en tant que tuteur tu n'as rien à me reprocher. Mes notes sont excellentes et mon comportement est parfait.

Il soupira, cherchant visiblement à se calmer avant de reprendre la voix tremblante de colère.

-Je veux que tu me dises ce que tu as fait à Hermione.

Je haussais les sourcils, en cachant mon air satisfait alors que mon veela intéressé par la tournure que prenaient les choses se tenait aux aguets.

-Qui te dit que je lui ai fait quelque chose ? Repris-je avec un sourire en coin sadique afin de le pousser à bout.

-Tout ! Espèce de connard arrogant !

-Poli Potter !

-Poli ? Avec toi ? Tu te fous de la gueule qui ?!

-Les Gryffondors n'ont décidemment aucun savoir vivre …

-Tu te le fous là où je pense ton putain de savoir vivre, me coupa-t-il. Réponds à ma question ou …

-Ou quoi Potter ? Le coupais-je intentionnellement.

-Ou un signe de ma part au Magenmagot et tu vas à Azkaban ! Menaça-t-il.

Je réprimais mon premier vrai sourire depuis très longtemps pour arborer un air effrayé par ses paroles.

-D'accord, lâchais-je du bout des lèvres pour tenir mon rôle. Mais pas en public et à certaines conditions.

-Tu n'es pas en mesure d'imposer des conditions, siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

-C'est à prendre ou à laisser Potter.

Pour marquer la fin des négociations, je récupérais mon livre, l'ouvris et me remis à lire en l'ignorant délibérément. Je lui laissais trente secondes pour se décider et les égrainais dans ma tête.

Quand j'arrivais à douze, il soupira tandis que je levais les yeux au ciel.

A vingt, il commença à passer sa main dans ses cheveux assez violemment.

Et à vingt-sept il cracha le morceau.

-Quelles conditions ?

Tête baissée, j'esquissais mon sourire en coin. C'était tellement facile …

-Ce soir, une heure du matin, deuxième étage, salle 256. Serment inviolable.

-Quoi ?!

-Tu m'as bien compris, continuais-je sans jamais lever les yeux de mon livre sous peine de ne pas pouvoir retenir mon sourire.

-Tu exiges de moi que je me soumette à un serment inviolable c'est ça ?

-En effet, répondis-je distraitement tout en tournant une page.

-Qui sera l'enchanteur ?

-Théodore Nott.

-Est-il au courant de ta condition ?

-Oui. Mais ne compte pas sur lui pour te parler, il est soumis à un sortilège de Langue-de-Plomb, bluffais-je.

Potter souffla, trépigna, tapota ses doigts sur la table et se racla la gorge dans une veine tentative de ne pas céder à mes exigences … Mais je savais qu'il ne pourrait pas refuser mon offre. Il tenait trop à elle, pour ne pas savoir ce que je lui avais fait et surtout comme la débarrasser de moi. Ce qu'il ignorait c'est qu'elle m'appartenait pour de bon.

-D'accord, finit-il par lâcher avant de se lever pour partir.

Sans lui accorder un regard, je restais concentré sur les lignes qui tanguaient sous mes yeux quand il reprit en faisant mine de regarder les ouvrages sur l'étagère derrière moi.

-Au moindre signe suspect Malfoy, tu n'auras pas le temps de dire « Quidditch » que tu seras déjà à Azkaban.

Je lui laissais quelques minutes d'avance avant de jeter le bouquin sur la table et de quitter la bibliothèque aussi vite que possible sans attirer l'attention sur ma personne. Dans le couloir, je jetais un sort de localisation et dirigeais mes pas vers ma salle commune dans laquelle je trouvais Théodore.

Il était temps de révéler mon « grand projet » et d'ajouter un allié à ma cause.

_**.**_

_**0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**_

_**.**_

J'avais raconté une partie de mon histoire à Théodore qui s'était soumis sans broncher au sortilège de Langue-De-Plomb m'assurant ainsi que mon secret, il l'emporterait dans sa tombe.

Comme convenu, lui et moi nous trouvions dans la salle du second étage et il était une heure dix …

-Tu es sûr qu'il va venir ? Me demanda Théo en réprimant un bâillement.

-Absolument. Il tient trop à connaitre la vérité.

Et en effet à peine avais-je finis ma phrase que la porte de la salle pivota, révélant un Potter baguette à la main et visiblement prêt à en découdre.

-Tu es en retard, lançais-je.

-Excuse-moi d'avoir du éviter les préfets, répliqua-t-il sèchement.

Nous restâmes quelques secondes dans un silence pesant avant que Théo ne prenne la parole :

-Bon on s'y met ?

Je hochais la tête pour lui signifier mon accord, lançait un collaporta ainsi qu'un assurdiatio avant de tendre ma main à Potter. Il me dévisagea un long moment avant de la saisir fermement, comme s'il doutait de ma parole et de la faciliter déconcertante avec laquelle je consentais à lui révéler mes secrets.

-Drago Malfoy jures-tu de révéler dans les moindres détails ce que tu es réellement à Harry Potter ?

-Oui.

-Harry Potter jures-tu de ne jamais révéler à quiconque ce qui te sera révéler ici ?

-Oui.

Un long filament doré s'échappa de la baguette de mon compatriote. Théodore fit un léger mouvement de bras pour le détacher, et il vola quelques secondes dans les airs avant de s'enrouler autour de nos mains jointes. La brûlure du serment ne me fit pas ciller, contrairement à Potter qui ne pu retenir une grimace. Quand le sort s'insinua dans nos corps et disparut totalement, je soupirais et me tournais pour tirer une chaise sur laquelle je m'asseyais.

En silence, Potter fit de même et Théo s'appuya contre le mur, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine.

Alors je parlais. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je dévoilais, tout ce que j'étais. Tout ce que j'avais fait.

La partie de cache-cache qui avait mal tourné, la découverte de mon statut après la Coupe du Monde, _Elle_ et tout ce qu'elle représentait pour moi, tout ce qui faisait qu'elle et moi étions irrémédiablement liés et ce contre nos volontés, l'uns à l'autre. Je lui parlais de la guerre, de ce que j'avais fait pour les protéger, la protéger elle malgré mes choix. Je lui expliquais que ma Mère était menacée quand j'avais du prendre la Mission Dumbledore, sachant que le sentimentalisme dont je faisais preuve à l'égard de ma Mère le toucherai plus que n'importe qui. J'évoquais la lettre de Dumbledore, le rôle de Severus, les pistes que ces deux directeurs m'avaient laissé au cas où le Survivant échouerait.

Je me dévoilais comme étant le quatrième homme du Plan de son mentor et je crois que c'est ça qui le convainquit plus que tout.

Je me mettais à nu devant lui, plus que devant tous les autres et comme plus jamais je ne le referais, même pas pour _elle_.

Parce que le but de ma manœuvre était de le court-circuiter.

Soyons clair. Je ne faisais pas ça par envie. Je le faisais par obligation car ce serment avait pour but de me mettre à l'abri en alliant Potter à ma cause contraint et forcé.

Il ne pourrait pas révéler ce qu'il savait à Granger. Il ne pourrait pas se mettre en travers de ma route quand je la revendiquerai comme étant mienne. Le moment venu il se positionnerait à mes côtés aux yeux de tous et surtout devant le Magenmagot. Parce que malgré l'animosité qu'il me portait, il ne laisserait pas la seule chance de rendre Granger heureuse terminer à Azkaban.

Je pouvais sans peine me mettre à sa place, il devait tant à cette fille qu'il ne lui gâcherait pas la vie pour une querelle de gamins.

La presse se chargerait de faire savoir au monde mon double-rôle dans la Guerre quand j'autoriserai la publication du procès-verbal de mon audition finale. Et là aussi j'attendais de Potter son soutien.

Quoi de mieux que le Sauveur du Monde pour assurer ma relaxe ?

Je serais libre et repartirai du Tribunal blanc comme neige avec Granger à mon bras.

Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps.

Quand enfin je cessais de parler, je relevais les yeux et croisais ceux terriblement perdus du Survivant. Je me tournais vers Théo pour le trouver assis au sol, la bouche grande ouverte comme s'il tombait des nues.

Bien-sûr, je ne lui avais pas tout raconté, juste assez pour qu'il accepte de rentrer dans la combine. Parce que je me devais tester sa confiance. Il ne pouvait pas révéler les grandes lignes de mon histoire, et ce qu'il avait entendu ce soir, n'avait aucun sens sans le reste. Malgré cela, je lui laissais un minimum de libre arbitre. Il me connaissait assez pour prendre cet acte comme un signe de confiance.

Je laissais mon sourire en coin s'épanouir à son attention, il m'adressa un clin d'œil complice avant de mimer la fermeture de sa bouche avec une clé imaginaire qu'il jeta derrière son épaule. Il se leva, épousseta sa cape avant de faire un mouvement de poignet qui annula les sorts de protection. Il fit un signe de tête à Potter avant de tourner les talons et de me laisser en tête à tête avec mon meilleur ennemi.

Le silence perdura entre nous, sans que nous ne cherchions à le briser.

Me remémorer tout ça avait remué … quelque chose en moi.

Des regrets, du malaise face à mes actes, ma lâcheté et mon courage à la fois … Je ne savais pas comment gérer mes émotions alors je ne parlais jamais des choses passées.

De toute façon c'était ridicule, le passé ne peut être changé. Il est révolu, donc pas la peine de lui consacrer notre présent.

C'est Potter qui me tira de là en marmonnant pour lui seul :

-Putain … Mais comment j'ai pu ne rien voir ?

-Ca doit être dans ta nature Potter ! Le chambrais-je ouvertement.

-Ta gueule Malfoy ! Imagine la situation inverse un peu … Comment t'aurais réagi ?

Je rigolais en laissant ma tête tomber en arrière à cause de mon hilarité croissante. Je ris comme je crois n'avoir jamais ri de ma vie. Et quand je repris suffisamment mon souffle pour pouvoir parler, je lui disais en arborant un grand sourire :

-Mais mon petit Potter la grande différence entre toi et moi … C'est que moi je ne suis pas aveugle. J'ai trouvé seul les indices concernant les horcruxes, je n'avais pas Granger pour m'aider. J'ai mis ma peau en jeu à de nombreuses reprises pour sauver les vôtre. Sans jamais me faire découvrir. Ni par Voldemort, ni par l'Ordre, et encore moins par Toi ! Si c'était une véritable situation inverse … Toi et moi ne serions pas en train de se parler tranquillement … Parce qu'à ma place tu serais mort depuis longtemps.

Je me levais à la fin de ma tirade, lui tapotais l'épaule en passant à côté de lui et quittais les lieux. Le laissant digérer mes dernières paroles et réfléchir à toutes les informations me concernant qu'il venait de récolter. Pour ma part j'étouffais un bâillement avec mon poing et laissais un sourire fleurir sur mes lèvres.

50% de mon plan c'était déroulé comme sur des roulettes.

Mais maintenant il restait la moitié restante.

Décembre approchait à grands pas et je me laissais jusqu'à la fin de l'année pour réussir.

Je pris mon temps pour mettre en place la suite.

J'observais tout, notait chaque détail qui pourrait m'être utile et petit à petit je tissais ma toile autour d'_elle_. L'emprisonnant un peu plus chaque jour et je me délectais d'avance de ce qui allait se passer.

J'allais la provoquer, la pousser à bout comme elle le faisait avec moi et elle verrait de ses yeux, sentirait dans son corps les dégâts qu'elle causait dans le mien depuis trop longtemps.

J'allais lui faire du mal et c'était le seul moyen pour moi de l'avoir à mes côtés.

Cela la pousserait à comprendre le pourquoi du comment, elle se creuserait les méninges pour savoir comment la douleur pouvait être aussi intense. Et elle trouverait les réponses, je la connaissais assez pour ne pas douter d'elle sur ce point.

J'allais coller sous son nez une énigme à laquelle elle ne pourrait pas résister et qui la conduirait à la vérité.

Donc à moi.

_**.**_

.  
Voilà … J'espère que ça vous avez aimé ! 

_**Lundi prochain, retour dans la tête de notre petite Gryffondor qui tourne en bourrique.**_

_**Merci à Aësalys pour ses corrections, et merci à vous pour vos messages.**_

_**Place aux rar's :**_

_**Elsar : Dur dur cette frustration sexuelle mais encore plus dure sera la vengeance de Malfoy ( Ca fait un peu maître Yoda cette phrase non ?! ) Merci de ton message. A bientôt !**_

_**Butterfly : La rareté des Veelas est discutable. Dans l'œuvre original, Fleur est une demi-veelane. Mais dans cette fiction j'ai choisi d'en faire une espèce secrète et pratiquement en voie d'extinction. Merci de ton message et à bientôt.**_

_**Sooly : Merci beaucoup de ton message. J'espère que la suite te plaira autant.**_

_**Chupiiiiiiiiiiiiiii : Merki pour les liens ^^ ! Blaise et Hermione se rapproche ? Réponse dans les prochains chapitres ! Merci de ton message ! A bientôt !**_

_**Jenifael09 : Oui on voudrait toutes se faire punir comme ça ^^ ! Rôôoô on est des coquines ^^ !**_

_**Harry : Je te remercie des tes messages ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ! Pas trop étonné du plan de Drago ?**_

_**Lion : Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiii. Réaction d'Hermione prochainement au programme !**_

_**Ecathe38 : La séance de câlin arrive très très bientôt ! Je vais pas les laisser dans cet état trop longtemps ^^ Je suis pas si sadique ^^ ! Quoi que … Merci de ton message !**_

_**HpDrago : Ahhhh le cas Zabini soulève bien des questions … Patience, réponse au prochain chapitre ! Théo est un bon perso, je l'aime bien et je ne voulais pas le laisser sur le bord de la route ! J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre !**_

_**Anas : Le cas Blaise va bientôt être élucidé ! Patience ma chère, Blaise a un rôle important à jouer mais peut-être pas celui que tu imagines ! Alors satisfaite du plan de Drago ? Et harry ? Merci de ton message !**_

_**MortalFlower : Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens mais dans les premiers chapitres de la fiction, Drago dit que Théo est un mec très intelligent et observateur. Il a le nez fin ce petit serpentard ! Le jeu du chat et de la souris va se poursuivre ! C'est tellement bon de les voir comme ça ! Merci de ton message !**_

_**Lisou : Merci beaucoup de ton message. Je suis vraiment contente que tu aimes ! Merci encore !**_

_**Clo : Merci de ton soutien. Je suis ravie que ça te plaise !**_

_**Lilarose12 : Merci beaucoup !**_

_**Aulandra1707 : Petite coquine ^^ ! Je t'envoie un Drago par la poste si tu veux ^^ ! Merci de ton message !**_

_**Guest : Haaaa la piste du veela ! Et bien ça suit son court … Réponse prochainement ! Merci d'avoir laissé un message !**_

_**Nelly : Je peux t'envoyer un petit bout de Drago si tu veux … Je te laisse le choix du morceau que tu veux ^^ ! Rôôô ouiiii on est des coquines et on ASSUME ^^ ! Merci de ton message ! Ps 1 : J'adore les PS. PS2 : Le rôle de Blaise … Tout un mystère qui soulève bien des questions, les réponses arrivent bientôt. PS3 : Patience. PS4 : J'ai jamais fait autant de PS ^^ !**_

_**Viviwi : Ahhhh le cas Zabini … Tout le monde ce pose LA question : Mais que cherche-t-il ? Réponse bientôt ! Merci de ton message !**_

_**Darhma : Blaise … Que dire de lui si ce n'est qu'il est au cœur d'un tas de questionnement de la part des lectrices ^^ ! Les réponses arrivent bientôt le concernant ! Patience ^^ ! Je casse les clichés ^^ C'est dans ma nature ^^ ! Je suis contente que tu aimes ! A bientôt et merci de ton message.**_

_**TBWCH : Très bonne remarque concernant l'intro musicale … Je n'y avais pas pensé. Blaise est un cas spécial qui soulève bien des questions auprès des lectrices … Tout un tas d'hypothèses qui me font bien rire mais je peux te dire qu'il n'y aura pas de meurtre … Peut-être une simple castration ^^ ! Merci de ton message !**_

_**Sekmeth : Merciiiiiiiiiii de ton message !**_

_**Nœuds : Je n'aime pas les Weasley parce qu'ils sont trop gentils pour que ce soit vraiment honnête … Tu vois c'est trop beau pour être vrai ^^. Mais ce n'est que mon point de vue. Merci d'avoir laissé un message !**_

_**Rubis et le Loup :Bien sûr qu'il est intelligent mon Drago ^^ ! C'est bien pour ça qu'on l'aime ! Je suis contente que tu aimes ! Merci beaucoup et à bientôt !**_

_**Tite Rei : Merci beaucoup pour ton message. Ca me touche vraiment et je suis contente que tu ai adhéré à mon univers. J'espère que la suite te plaira autant !**_

_**Rid : Merci de ton message. J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu ! A bientôt !**_

_**Leensha12 : Désolée mais je n'enverrai pas mes fichiers par mail puisque je compte les poster prochainement sur un autre site. Tu trouveras le lien dans mon profil d'ici à quelques semaines ! Merci de ta compréhension et à bientôt.**_

_**Miss Gee : Je ne sais même pas quoi te répondre. Te lire est une merveille pour mon égo. J'adore tes critiques constructives. Je voulais te rendre hommage. Ce chapitre t'es dédiée. Merci. Merci. Merci.**_

_**Vera Bennett : Ah mais tu risques d'être bien surprise par notre petit Blaise ^^ ! Tu soulignes une incohérence que je n'avais pas vue. Et bien je dirais qu'être un veela né de parents veelas c'est bien. Se faire contaminer par accident c'est pas terrible, Drago devient un hybride aux yeux de Lucius ce qui le place sur le même plan que les centaures et autres créatures magiques. Merci d'avoir relevé ce fait. Je pensais que ma pensée avait été mieux comprise … Autant pour moi. J'espère que la suite te plaira autant ! **_

_**Mia : Merci beaucoup de ton message. J'espère que tu aimeras autant la suite ! Si tu as besoin de conseil pour tes textes ou d'une correctrice mon MP t'es ouvert ^^ !**_

_**AlexanaLonris : Merci beaucoup de ton message !**_


	24. Douleurs

_**Bonsoir à toutes.**_

_**Je poste en vitesse … La journée à été très très longue … Pas de réponses aux reviews par manque de temps. Veuillez m'en excuser. Mais je pense que vous préférez un chapitre en temps et en heure plutôt que les Rar's, je me trompe ?**_

_**Merci à toutes pour vos messages qui me font chaud au cœur.**_

_**Normalement, pas de chapitre vendredi car mon planning est super super chargé. Si j'ai cinq minutes de libres, elles seront pour vous.**_

_**Bonne semaine et bonne lecture !**_

_**.**_

.

_**Hold up … Hold on,**_

_Relève-toi … Tiens bon,_

_**Don't be scarded … You'll never change what's been done.**_

_N'ai pas peur … Tu ne changeras jamais ce qui est arrivé._

'_**Cause all of the stars are fading away,**_

_Car toutes les étoiles perdent de leur éclat,_

_**Just try not to worry, you'll see them someday,**_

_Essaye juste de ne pas t'inquiéter, tu les reverras un jour,_

_**Take what you need and be on your way,**_

_Prend ce dont tu as besoin et reste sur ton chemin,_

_**And stop crying your heart out.**_

_Arrête de pleurer à chaudes larmes._

_**Stop crying your heart out, Oasis.(Traduction approximative faite par mes soins )**_

_**.**_

.

La vie reprend son cours.

Plus ou moins normalement.

Mais si je devais être honnête, je dirais que rien ne va.

Je croyais que cette dernière année à Poudlard serait ma salvation. Qu'elle me permettrait de m'émanciper. Que je pourrais être enfin la femme que j'avais toujours rêvée d'être. Qu'enfin Ron et moi serions ensemble. Que notre Trio était indestructible …

Mais cette dernière année n'est que ma damnation. La suite logique de l'enfer qu'est ma vie depuis la Bataille Finale.

Je vis le contraire parfait de tout ce que je croyais.

Malgré toutes mes tentatives et toute ma bonne volonté rien ne va.

Je regarde ma vie me filer entre les doigts, je suis spectatrice, je ne contrôle plus rien … Mon corps et moi-même encore moins que tout autre.

Tout à commencer peu de temps après la rentrée.

Pourtant tout allait pour le mieux dans ma vie … J'esquivais Malfoy autant que possible, j'avais remis Zabini à sa place, Harry me soutenait dans ma démarche pour trouver ce qu'_il_ était vraiment, je retroussais mes manches pour me rabibocher avec Ron et ça marchait plutôt bien. Il me couvait du regard et je faisais mon possible pour refouler la petite voix qui me soufflait que je me fourvoyais totalement en cherchant ses attentions. Mes premières notes étaient excellentes. J'obtenais même en un O+ avec McGonagall … Soit un 21/20.

Parfait me direz-vous … Si seulement …

Les choses ont vite dégénérées.

D'abord, mi-septembre, pendant une de mes rondes en compagnie de Zabini, des gémissements et halètements pour le moins suggestifs me firent échanger un regard en coin avec mon collègue qui lui, souriait de toutes ses dents.

-Je te parie un galion que c'est un Serpentard en train de se payer du bon temps !

Je rougis ouvertement en entendant ses paroles mais ne pu m'empêcher de lui sourire en murmurant :

-Tenu !

Nous nous dirigeâmes à pas de loups vers la statue de la Sorcière Borgne et je laissais Zabini, fureter autour du socle de pierre pour trouver le mécanisme en me retenant de rire. Au bout de longues minutes alors que les premiers cris d'une demoiselle visiblement en chaleur nous parvenaient, il se retourna et écarta les bras pour me signifier son abandon.

Je le contournais et appuyais fièrement mon doigt sur le médaillon de la statue qui pivota lentement et sans bruit. Zabini arbora un sourire en coin, un peu impressionné par ma connaissance de ce type de passage.

-J'ai beau être une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, ça ne veux pas dire que je ne connais pas les petits secrets de ce château, murmurais-je orgueilleuse.

La statue finit de pivoter au moment même où je finissais de parler. J'en profitais pour lancer un lumos et mon cœur s'arrêta de battre …

Devant moi, un Ron le pantalon aux bas de ses chevilles et chemise grande ouverte était en train de prendre une Lavande Brown décoiffée, rouge et gémissante de plaisir. Les larmes envahirent mes yeux sans que je ne puisse rien faire, j'en sentis une couler lentement le long de ma joue alors que le regard bleu de celui pour qui je voulais me battre était encore perdu dans les méandres du plaisir.

-Voilà qui change mon avis sur les Gryffondors coincés, marmonna Blaise derrière mon dos.

Je pris une profonde inspiration alors que les deux amants prenaient enfin conscience de notre présence et tentaient de se rhabiller en vitesse.

-Mione … Je …, tenta pitoyablement Ron.

-Vous êtes en dehors de vos dortoirs après le couvre-feu. Je consens à fermer les yeux sur votre comportement totalement déplacé mais je retire malgré tout, soixante-points à Gryffondor.

La force de ma voix m'étonna.

J'avais su rester digne, en ignorant les yeux coupable de Ronald et ceux triomphants de Lavande. Je tournais les talons, les laissant à leurs affaires et continuais ma ronde comme si de rien n'était. Blaise pour une fois, resta silencieux pour le reste de notre corvée.

C'est seulement quand on regagna finalement nos appartements qu'il parla alors que j'allais rejoindre ma chambre pour craquer une bonne fois pour toute à l'abri des regards. Quand j'entendis que Blaise m'appelait, je me figeais sans me retourner de peur que ses sarcasmes ne me fassent fondre en larmes devant lui.

-Hey Granger … ?

-Quoi ? Lâchais-je d'une voix rendue rauque par le contrôle que je m'imposais.

-T'en fait pas pour Weasley, c'est un pauvre type et il n'est pas le premier à lui passer sur le corps à celle là.

Contre toute attente, ces quelques mots me remontèrent plus le moral que quoi que ce soit d'autre. J'avais besoin d'entendre que Ron était un con, que Lavande était une traînée et qu'implicitement je valais mieux qu'eux.

Quand le lendemain matin, je retrouvais Harry au petit-déjeuner je décidais de me venger du Troll en train de s'empiffrer de viennoiseries :

-Alors Mione cette deuxième ronde avec Zabini ? Me questionna Harry.

-Parfaite ! M'exclamais-je en souriant.

-Comment ça parfaite ? Grogna Ron en avalant tout rond sa bouchée.

-Oui parfaite, répliquais-je en souriant de toutes mes dents avant de chiper une pomme sur la table et de me lever tout en la fourrant dans mon sac. Vous m'excuserez les garçons mais je dois aller à la Bibliothèque, on se rejoint en Sortilèges ?

Harry hocha la tête dans ma direction et je les quittai sans accorder un regard à un Ron dont les oreilles auraient pu figurer sur le drapeau espagnol tant leur rougeur était intense.

Une fois sorti de la Grande Salle, je me ruais dans les couloirs, peu soucieuse de donner le mauvais exemple. Là, tout de suite je venais d'avoir une idée brillante mais pour ça il fallait que je trouve Zabini.

Sûre de le trouver en compagnie de Madame Pince, puisqu'il me l'avait dit la veille, je déboulais à bout de souffle dans mon sanctuaire en ignorant le regard noir de l'antique dame qui gardait les ouvrages.

-Zabini ! Urgence de préfet … Je dois te parler.

Il me dévisagea bizarrement avant d'adresser un signe de tête polie à la bibliothécaire et de tourner les talons pour s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs des rayonnages.

Contente d'avoir son attention, je le suivais et nous nous retrouvâmes dans une alcôve, sombre et propice aux secrets.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Granger ?

-J'ai besoin de ton aide, lâchais-je.

-Ah oui … Et pourquoi ?

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

-Ne joue pas au plus malin ! Je veux me venger de Weasley … Tu es un Serpentard … Le seul à qui je parle donc tu es tout désigné pour me donner des conseils !

Il sourit de toutes ses dents.

-Parleras-tu en ma faveur au Magenmagot si je t'aide ?

-Tu rigoles ou quoi ? Un conseil contre une relaxe ?! Certainement pas. Mon jugement n'est pas à vendre … En revanche … Je pourrais considérer que tu fais preuve de très bonne volonté dans ta démarche de réhabilitation et le faire savoir au professeur McGonagall afin qu'elle …

-Marché conclu ! Me coupa-t-il en tendant sa main.

Je fronçais les sourcils, un peu déstabilisée par la facilité avec laquelle il avait accepté le deal mais je la serrais malgré tout.

-Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? Demandais-je.

-Pas ici Granger, murmura-t-il en se rapprochant de moi comme s'il me faisait une confidence. Il y a des yeux et des oreilles partout. On en parle ce soir.

Je reculais d'un pas, mal à l'aise d'être aussi proche de lui, hochais la tête et me retournais pour croiser les yeux ébènes de Nott braqués sur nous alors que dans l'air s'élevait déjà cette foutue odeur épicée. Je ne lui prêtais pas attention, il était temps pour moi de rejoindre ma classe de Sortilèges.

_**.**_

_**0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**_

_**.**_

Bien qu'après avoir sollicité l'aide de Zabini je me traitais intérieurement de cruche en maudissant mon impulsivité et mon envie de vengeance … Je revins cependant vite sur cette impression.

J'avais foutrement bien fait.

Non seulement ses idées c'étaient révélées excellentes mais en plus à mon plus grand étonnement, il était un personnage haut en couleur doté d'un humour caustique mais qui me faisait bien rire quand nous nous retrouvions à l'abri de notre salle commune.

C'est à cause de lui que je décidais de raccourcir ma jupe d'uniforme … Attention, je restais Hermione Granger, pas question de me retrouver avec une mini-jupe. Non ! Il s'agissait d'attirer l'attention, de dévoiler un minimum de mon sex-appeal et d'en jouer pour faire baver Ron.

-Montre lui ce qu'il a perdu, me disait Blaise. Il n'en sera que plus dégoûté.

Et ça marchait agréablement bien.

Il me conseilla aussi de m'attaquer à « cette chemise d'homme » qui me servait de haut. Mon chemisier n'était plus cette pièce de tissu droite et informe, je l'avais cintré grâce à un sort et avais enfin consentit à passer une taille S au lieu de la M que j'arborais depuis ma cinquième année.

J'appréciais beaucoup le regard noir de Ron, celui stupéfait d'Harry et encore plus celui furieux et jaloux de Ginny quand Dean me complimenta sans discrétion aucune dans la salle commune des Gryffondors.

Bref mon plan marchait comme sur des roulettes.

Ron regrettait de m'avoir perdu, moi je me sentais bien dans mes baskets et j'avais gagné un presque ami.

Malgré mon apriori de départ Blaise se révéla être un compagnon agréable.

Il était intelligent, sarcastique au possible, méprisant, arrogant, dardant sur le monde son regard ébène clairvoyant et petit à petit, au fil des soirées, des rondes et de la paperasse liée à notre devoir de préfet, une complicité simple et saine naquit entre nous.

Il me démontrait que j'étais une femme. Une vraie femme. Douée d'intelligence et c'était par ce biais qu'il me fit comprendre que le physique pouvait parfois se révéler plus avantageux qu'un gros cerveau. Et ce sans jamais franchir la moindre limite physique.

Il me donnait confiance en moi. Chose qu'Harry ne savait pas faire et que Ron s'échinait à briser.

Tous les soirs, nous nous racontions nos journées puisque nous n'avions pas tous nos cours en commun. Il posait un œil critique sur tout le monde et lui le premier. Il faisait preuve de dérision et se révélait différent du personnage que j'avais cru connaître.

Nous parlions ouvertement de la Guerre, de son rôle et du mien. Il me raconta un peu ce qui se passait chez les Mangemorts, avec lui j'appris à découvrir le côté obscur de la force. Et je ne comprenais pas, malgré les mots simples qu'il utilisait.

Comment ces hommes, tous plus ou moins, sains d'esprit avaient pu se faire à ce point manipuler par Voldemort ? Comment n'avaient-ils pas eu le besoin de se rebeller ? Pourquoi avaient-ils tous suivit les ordres sans discuter ?

Il essayait de m'ouvrir son monde, celui des Sangs-Purs, il m'expliqua les masques et les apparences, les coups-bas et les manipulations en tout genre, les messes-basses, les secrets, le manque de confiance, la peur de perdre leurs privilèges …

Tant de choses que je n'arrivais pas à assimiler. C'était trop différent de ce que je connaissais. On m'avait élevé avec des valeurs de tolérance et de respect, tout droit sorti des sixties qui avaient vu naître mes parents. « Flower Power », Woodstock, T-Rex et compagnie étaient à la base de mon éducation. Mes parents étaient travaillistes et à mon entrée à Poudlard, Maggie Tatcher était au pouvoir, je ne vous raconte pas les discussions épiques de mes parents, concernant les mineurs en grève et la politique ultra-libérale que la Dame de Fer mettait en place.

J'avais une vision de la vie, issue de ces idées que m'avaient transmises mes parents et avec Blaise, je découvrais le monde dans une palette de nuances que je n'avais jusque là jamais vu.

Et mes belles idées, mes belles valeurs vacillaient à chacune de nos conversations. Je ne doutais pas de ce en quoi je croyais mais je me rendais compte que certains combats que je voulais mener étaient perdus d'avance.

La SALE était une utopie comme l'était le texte de Thomas Moore.

Le monde sorcier n'était pas prêt, pas décidé à changer … Malgré la guerre et les morts inutiles.

De mon côté je lui parlais de mon monde, des valeurs morales bien moins rigides que celles qu'il connaissait, du cinéma, de la musique, de notre Histoire dont il ne savait rien. Mais ce qui l'intéressa bien plus que le reste et ce à mon plus grand étonnement, ce fut les boîtes de nuit, les rave-party et les grandes places de la fête telles qu'Ibiza et autres grandes villes avides de sorties et de débauches en tout genre.

En bref, ma cohabitation avec Zabini se passait très bien. Seul point positif de cette dernière année à Poudlard.

Et puis alors qu'Halloween approchait à grand pas tout dégénéra.

_**.  
0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O  
.**_

A la suite d'une ronde, Malfoy me tomba dessus.

J'avais jusqu'alors tout fait pour l'éviter et volontairement ignoré ce qui se passait dans mon corps. Mais lui, dès qu'une de ses mains se posait sur moi, le monde arrêtait de tourner. C'était un black-out total dans mon cerveau et entre ses bras je n'étais plus que plaisir, ne voulait plus que lui, n'aspirais plus qu'à l'ivresse des sens que son touché me procurait.

Ses caresses, c'était comme une drogue.

C'est magique, ça vous transporte, vous oubliez tout, le sourire facile vous vient aux lèvres, vous êtes capable de voler, vous avez envie de voler et dans votre tête vous savez que vous pouvez le faire.

C'est irrationnel, incontrôlable. Terriblement enivrant. Impossible à repousser. Un tsunami de plaisir.

Et lui seul me faisait cet effet-là.

Et quand je fus à deux doigts de décoller vers le paradis du plaisir, il me parla de « règles » et de changement. Sur le coup je n'ai pas compris et ne cherchais absolument pas à comprendre trop prise par les sensations que lui seul pouvait faire naître en moi.

Malfoy jouait avec moi. Il me laissa là, à demi-nue, dans un couloir aux portes d'un orgasme qui allait être époustouflant.

Quand enfin je repris pied avec la réalité, je me rendis compte de ma position, de mon comportement, de combien je pouvais me perdre moi-même avec lui. Je reboutonnais mon chemisier, remontais mon sous-vêtement et rabaissais ma jupe, honteuse, dégoutée de moi, avec une forte envie de vomir et la rage au ventre.

Je passais la nuit à ruminer.

Je voulais des réponses. Je les aurais ! Dussais -je en louper mes Aspics ! Foi d'Hermione Granger. Trop c'est trop. Malfoy allait rendre des comptes.

Résolue et déterminée, je gagnais la Grande Salle le lendemain matin avec la certitude de prendre Malfoy à son propre jeu. Je m'installais à ma table, comme d'habitude, et me servais un grand verre de jus de citrouille en écoutant d'une oreille distraite les différents plans de bataille pour le prochain match Gryffondor-Serdaigle qu'Harry élaborait avec Ronald quand du coin de l'œil, je vis Malfoy se lever et rejoindre une fille.

Incrédule, je la regardais elle, puisque lui était de dos. Et Merlin ! J'avais juste envie de lui arracher les yeux à cette garce, je voulais lui faire ravaler son sourire qui se voulait timide alors que ses yeux hurlaient « BAISE-MOI ! ». Je m'imaginais lui tirer les cheveux, lui péter toutes ses dents, lui faire une tête au carré, la faire se tordre de douleur sous les doloris. Je voulais l'étriper, l'écharper, lui défoncer la gueule …

Une violente douleur à la main me ramena à la réalité alors que le silence se faisait à la table des Gryffondors.

-Hey Mione … Ca va ? Me demanda Harry.

Je levais les yeux vers lui et rencontrais son air étonné et inquiet. Sans répondre, je regardais ma main dégoulinante de jus de citrouille et de sang. Je m'emparais de ma baguette, lançais un reparo sur le verre brisé, un récurvite sur mes vêtements et un salveo maleficia sur ma plaie avant de quitter la Grande Salle au pas de course, sans décrocher un mot.

Je m'engouffrais dans la première salle de classe vide et la verrouillais avant de me laisser glisser le long de la porte close.

Nom d'un chien !

Ce n'était pas moi ça ! Je ne pouvais pas penser des trucs pareils ! Cette fille n'avait rien fait. Elle ne m'avait rien fait. Je ne la connaissais pas, ignorais même son nom … Tout ça c'était à cause de Malfoy ! Malfoy encore et toujours !

C'était quoi ce plan encore ? Essayait-il de me rendre jalouse ? En tout cas ça avait l'air de marcher …

Je restais là, de longues minutes, seule avec moi-même et mes pensées incohérentes. Je loupais la première heure de cours sans même m'en rendre compte. Je perdais la notion du temps pour me mettre en phase avec moi-même. Il était grand temps de remédier au problème Malfoy.

Je m'emparais d'une plume et d'une feuille de parchemin vierge pour mettre mes idées au clair :

_« Malfoy est un sorcier. Il peut se changer en loup. Il fait preuve d'un comportement primaire et bestial avec une nette tendance à la domination. Possessif. Intelligent. Manipulateur. Jaloux ?_

_Il joue au chat et à la souris avec moi. Pourquoi ?_

_Il m'a mordu et depuis aucun homme ne peux me toucher sans que cette odeur épicée ne flotte dans l'air._

_Je ne peux plus approcher un seul garçon. J'ai envie de coucher avec lui dès qu'il me touche. Je deviens possessive._

_Vampire ? Non. _

_Loup-garou ? Non._

_Animagus ? Non._

_Pourrait-il être un hybride … Comme un centaure mais avec un loup ? _

_Ou peut-être était-il un genre d' harpie ? Ou un guerrier type Walkyrie … Amazone ? » _

Je laissais ma plume en suspend.

Le tilt tant attendu venait de se faire dans mon cerveau en surchauffe.

Mais bien sûr ! Depuis le début je cherchais dans les différents bestiaires les réponses à mes questions parce que je pensais que le loup était un élément majeur … Mais et s'il n'était qu'une pièce rapportée ? Dans le sens où le loup serait un dommage collatéral … Alors si j'enlevais le loup de l'équation … Malfoy … était en fait une créature humanoïde …

C'était ça ! C'était forcément ça !

Je ne cherchais pas au bon endroit …

Bordel de merde ! Les livres de Rogue ! La réponse était forcément dedans !

Je me relevais immédiatement pour me mettre à arpenter de long en large la salle de classe que j'occupais.

Malfoy était un sorcier … Or les loups-garous et les vampires pouvaient manipuler la magie … Donc il pouvait être aussi une créature maléfique … Un démon … Pas au sens religieux du terme mais plutôt comme un être faisant le mal …

Les heures passèrent sans que je ne m'en rende compte et quand enfin je finis par quitter ma salle de classe il était presque midi et j'avais loupé la matinée de cours.

Dans la Grande-Salle, Harry me sauta sur le poil dès que je m'asseyais.

-Hermione ! Mais t'étais-où ?

-Relax, Harry. Je suis allée faire examiner ma main par Madame Pomfresh, elle m'a gardé pour la matinée parce que j'avais perdu beaucoup de sang, dis-je avec un aplomb formidable.

Harry me dévisagea un long moment, pas dupe pour trois noises mais il ne dit rien de plus et replongea le nez dans son ragout de mouton.

_**.**_

_**0O0O0O0O0O0O0O  
.**_

Le soir même, bien à l'abri derrière les murs de pierres de ma chambre de préfète, j'ouvrais grand ma malle pour en sortir les ouvrages de Rogue que j'avais réduits. Il me fallut plusieurs soirs pour feuilleter tous les sommaires et mettre de côté les livres qui pourraient m'être utiles.

Dans la journée je me forçais à ignorer Malfoy et sa poule … Enfin j'essayais.

Parce que putain, cette douleur sourde à chaque fois que je les voyais ensemble, main dans la main ou en train de se bécoter me foudroyait le corps. C'était comme un violent coup de poing en plein thorax. Le genre de truc qui vous empêche de respirer pendant de longues secondes et quand enfin vous pouvez de nouveau inspirer et expirer normalement, le choc vous fait monter les larmes aux yeux.

C'était lancinant, vicieux et terriblement douloureux.

Ca me bouffait de l'intérieur, me rongeait les entrailles, me donnait des envies de meurtres sanglants. Cette idée fixe ne me quittait pas, s'insinuait dans mon esprit et refusait d'en sortir. Je brulais de lui coller mon poing dans la figure pour faire ravaler à cette poufiasse son sourire satisfait et hautain d'avoir un Malfoy à son bras.

Garce ! Putain ! Salope ! Biatch ! Traînée ! Connasse !

Ces mots tournaient dans ma tête quand je la voyais. Sans contrôle je lui aurais craché au visage, ce que je pensais d'elle.

Harry ne disait toujours rien, mais je le voyais m'observer. Son regard émeraude ne me lâchait pas et finalement il vint m'attaquer de front alors que j'étais dans la bibliothèque en train de lire, _Créatures humanoïdes du Monde Magique : Mythe ou Réalité ?_

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Lâcha-t-il de but en blanc.

Je le regardais surprise en haussant les sourcils.

-Ne joue pas à ce jeu-là avec moi Hermione. Quelque chose ne va pas. Je le sais alors crache le morceau.

-Harry, marmonnais-je en reposant mon livre. Vraiment … Tout va bien ! Ne me …

-Mione, me coupa-t-il. Soit c'est toi qui m'en parle soit je vais trouver Malfoy ! Choisis !

-Il n'a rien à voir là dedans. C'est juste que je piétine dans mes recherches. Ca m'énerve de ne rien trouver c'est tout, dis-je du bout des lèvres.

-Très bien.

Il repoussa sa chaise, sans un mot de plus et disparut dans les rayonnages de la bibliothèque. Je soupirais en croisant les doigts pour que mon mensonge ait pris.

Ma vie était merdique.

Une boule se forma dans ma gorge. Je tournais la tête vers la fenêtre pour observer les premiers flocons de neige tomber dans le Parc de Poudlard alors que les larmes que je n'arrivais plus à contenir dévalaient mes joues.

_**.**_

.  


_**Je vous prie de m'excuser s'il restait des fautes, je n'ai fait qu'une relecture rapide par manque de temps.**_

_**Bonne fin de soirée !**_

_**Laissez-moi vos avis !**_

_**Bye bye !**_HHHHojfj,izerjfrijierfdfuiehkjfdjfdfklrklr


	25. Quand les Serpentards s'en mêlent

_**Salut les loulouttes !**_

_**Je poste avant de filer sous la douche ^^ ! Oui oui mes chères lectrices vous passez en premier dans l'ordre de mes priorités !**_

_**Alors trêves de blabla ! Bonne lecture**_

_**Et MERCI à Aë de faire la correction !**_

_**.**_

.

_**With a taste of your lips, I'm on a ride, **_

_Avec le goût de tes lèvres, je suis sur un nuage,_

_**You're toxic,**_

_Tu es toxique,_

_**With a taste of poison paradise,**_

_Avec un goût de paradis empoisonné,_

_**I'm addicted to you,**_

_Je suis accro à toi,_

_**Don't you know that you're toxic ?**_

_Ne sais-tu pas que tu es toxique ?_

_**Toxic, Britney Spears ( Traduction approximative faite par mes soins )**_

_**.**_

.

Quelques semaines après ma petite entrevue avec Harry à la bibliothèque, Noël approchait tranquillement et depuis la grande baie vitrée de ma salle commune je voyais les élèves faire du patin à glace sur les bords du lac alors que d'autres entamaient une bataille de boule de neige qui opposait Serdaigle et Gryffondor.

Je lisais tranquillement un grimoire, lovée dans un des fauteuils capitonnés tout en profitant de la douce chaleur que me procurait le feu de bois tout proche. Zabini avait cours et m'avait prévenu qu'il avait un engagement galant pour la soirée.

Notez que quand Blaise parle « d'engagement galant » il veut dire « sexe bestial toute la nuit ».

J'étais donc seule et je comptais bien en profiter. Les heures passèrent sans que je ne m'en rende compte totalement plongée dans la lecture fastidieuse de ce pavé de presque neuf cent pages. Le grimoire intitulé, _Les créatures fantastiques du Monde Magique_, m'avait été légué par Rogue et était l'ouvrage qui semblait avoir le plus de chance de contenir des informations intéressantes pour moi.

Les entrées étaient classées par ordre alphabétique et je sautais toutes celles traitant des créatures animales pour me concentrer sur celles concernant les humanoïdes. J'allais attaquer le cas des vampires quand je décidais finalement de me prendre quelques minutes de pause, histoire de boire un thé parfumé à la bergamote pour me réchauffer.

Je conjurais donc théière et tasse, pour déguster le liquide brûlant que j'adorais et qui plus que tout me remontait le moral en ces temps tristes pour moi.

Depuis la fin de mes cours à midi, je n'étais pas sorti d'ici et je comptais bien m'y terrer jusqu'au lendemain matin. Ces derniers temps avaient été compliqués et un peu de solitude ne me ferrait pas de mal.

Ronald ne me parlait plus, ne m'accordait pas un regard et se consacrait à trois cent pourcent à sa relation hautement sexuelle avec Lavande, les rumeurs disaient qu'ils forniquaient comme des lapins d'un bout à l'autre de l'école. Ginny était égale à elle-même, faisant son possible pour étouffer Harry avec ses attentions maternelles qu'il repoussait de plus en plus fréquemment.

Il y a deux jours de ça, alors que je me rendais à mon cours de runes situé dans l'aile ouest du château quasiment déserte, elle me tomba dessus en me disant que j'étais à l'origine du fait que mon meilleur ami la délaissait.

Ce, à quoi je répondis glaciale, qu'au lieu de faire les yeux doux à Dean, elle ferait mieux de se poser les bonnes questions. Je la vit prendre la jolie teinte rouge brique, caractéristique d'un Weasley en colère avant qu'elle ne me lance un regard assassin.

-Et oui Ginny. Ne t'imagines pas que je ne vois pas ton manège, repris-je d'une voix douce mais d'où suintait le mépris. Tu tournes autour d'Harry, comme une abeille autour d'un pot de miel mais je ne suis pas sans avoir entendu dire que toi et Dean vous vous voyez … Et ce sans qu'Harry ne sois au courant. Alors avant de venir me jeter au visage que je suis celle qui fout la merde dans ton couple, réfléchis un peu.

Je la plantais là et rejoignais mon cours avec dix minutes de retard pour lesquels je faisais perdre cinq points à Gryffondor.

Elle était complètement à côté de la plaque. J'étais persuadée qu'elle n'était pas réellement amoureuse d'Harry, ce qu'elle aimait chez lui c'était son statut, le fait qu'il soit un héros. Quelqu'un comme elle n'était pas ce qu'il lui fallait. Il aimait la simplicité et Ginny était loin d'être une personne simple.

Je soupirais, avalais une dernière gorgée de thé et repoussais mes pensées concernant cette … pimbêche de Ginny.

Je me mis à arpenter la salle commune de long en large alors que les ténèbres de la nuit déjà entamée donnaient au parc des airs de film d'horreur. Je frissonnais en m'approchant de la fenêtre et me perdait dans la contemplation des ombres menaçantes.

Harry ruminait dans son coin depuis notre dernière « conversation » à la bibliothèque. Il avait tout le temps l'air ailleurs, réfléchissait beaucoup et ne quittait jamais Malfoy des yeux plus de dix secondes quand ils étaient dans la même pièce. De temps en temps il venait me rejoindre à la bibliothèque, prenait un des livres dans le tas que j'avais devant moi. Il le feuilletait quelques minutes sans y accorder son attention et commençait par :

-Malfoy est un …

Avant de brusquement grimacer et se taire.

Je répondais invariablement par :

-Malfoy est un quoi ?

Il secouait la tête et murmurais un « laisse-tomber » qui me laissais perplexe.

Plusieurs fois je le vis prendre pendant un cours, un bout de parchemin vierge pour y griffonner « c'est un ve… » avant qu'il n'arrête d'écrire pour déchirer le mot et me lancer un regard incompréhensible.

Il voulait me dire quelque chose mais ne le pouvait pas.

Et comme il ne me parlait quasiment plus, je ne cherchais pas plus loin, décidée à lui laisser le temps qu'il lui faudrait pour trouver les mots pour me dire ce qui le minait.

C'était à n'y rien comprendre.

Comme si tout le reste n'était pas suffisant, je devais supporter Malfoy et sa pouffe. Dire que le fait de le voir avec elle, ne me faisait rien serait un mensonge. Parce que la vérité c'est que ça me tuait à petit feu. Je tournais en rond, j'ignorais ce que je devais chercher et je souffrais comme une chienne.

Rage, jalousie, colère, envie, sexe … Voilà les émotions que ce petit con faisait naître en moi.

Hermione Granger, héroïne de guerre obsédée par son pire ennemi ! Vous y croyez ? Parce que moi franchement j'ai du mal.

Comment pouvais-je avoir envie de lui au point d'en avoir les mamelons érigés à longueur de journée ? Comment était-ce possible qu'un seul de ses regards m'embrase aussi facilement que ça ? Et déjà pourquoi avais-je envie de lui en permanence au point d'en jouir dans mes rêves ?

Comment cette folie était-elle seulement possible ?

Et si j'en croyais ce que je savais … Il n'était pas indifférent à ma personne, au moins sexuellement parlant, alors … Qu'attendait-il de moi ?

J'avais cru mourir sur place quand je l'avais vu avec elle, en pleine séance de pelotage dans un recoin du château entre deux cours. La douleur m'avait coupé le souffle, déchirer le cœur, brûler les entrailles.

Quel était donc ce sort qu'il m'avait lancé ?

Je l'ignorais et j'allais devenir folle à force de ressasser tout ça.

J'étais en manque… En manque de lui … En manque de sexe … En manque … d'amour ?

Je soupirais d'agacement cette fois en voyant où me menaient mes pensées et me perdais dans la contemplation de Poudlard enfoui sous la neige.

Pour finir avec une cerise sur le gâteau, ce matin en arrivant dans la Grande Salle, Ronald m'assassinat du regard avant de fourrer sa langue dans la bouche d'une Lavande toujours aussi réceptive. Ginny arborait un sourire suffisant alors qu'Harry avait la tête plongée dans son bol de céréales toutes ramollies, preuve que ça faisait un bon moment qu'elles flottaient dans le lait.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demandais-je en me laissant tomber sur le banc.

Harry marmonna un truc inintelligible, alors que Ginny se penchait vers moi pour me dire d'une voix complice.

-Alors c'était bon ?

-De quoi tu parles Ginny ?

Elle se recula, et si je n'avais pas vu la petite étincelle de triomphe dans son regard, je n'aurais jamais crû ce qu'elle me dit après.

-Hermione enfin … Mais toute l'école est au courant que toi et Zabini … Tu vois quoi ?!

Je restais totalement incrédule face à ses paroles.

-Non, je ne vois pas ! Répliquais-je froidement.

Elle me sourit ! Bordel ! Elle sourit et n'insista pas. Certainement contente de son petit effet. Or Ginny était de nature curieuse, du genre vous lui disiez « Oh oui machin est un chic type » et elle, elle sautait sur la conclusion persuadée que vous étiez amoureux de truc.

Et là rien. Aucune question, pas la moindre petite trace de curiosité … Bizarre.

Je plongeais la tête dans mon bol de thé un long moment avant de relever la tête pour observer la Grande Salle. Tout semblait normal, personne ne me dévisageait en me montrant du doigt, pas de messes-basses ni de regards en coin dirigés sur moi. Juste la cacophonie matinale habituelle.

Quelque peu rassurée, j'allais finir mon thé quand par-dessus mon bol je croisais le regard de Malfoy braqué sur moi. Je frissonnais de peur et d'envie sous l'intensité des orbes citrines qui me transperçaient. Il était furieux. Ne me demandez pas comment je le savais, je le savais c'est tout. Cette façon dont ses yeux me regardaient, la lueur meurtrière qui brillait dans ses pupilles dilatées et profondément animales …

Je vis du coin de l'œil, une fine main blanche, parfaitement manucurée se poser sur son bras et le presser gentiment. Sa poule se pencha vers lui, collant ainsi sous son nez sa poitrine dévoilée par sa chemise à peine boutonnée, il tressaillit violement. Les muscles de sa mâchoire se contractèrent, mais à aucun moment il ne détourna le regard.

J'eu un pincement au cœur, en la voyant le toucher mais j'étais rassurée par le fait que c'était moi qu'il regardait et pas cette petite putain. Je me pris à imaginer que c'était moi qui le touchais, moi qui promenais mes mains sur son torse couvert de cicatrices, moi qui ferais courir ma langue dessus, moi qui lui …

La cicatrice qu'il m'avait faite, se mit à pulser dans le creux de mon cou. Son odeur épicée me monta aux narines, je la respirais à plein poumons, frissonnais une nouvelle fois quand mon ventre se contracta et que mes reins me projetèrent en avant.

Je vis sans vraiment voir, Harry me dévisager et se retourner avant de serrer les poings sur la table et de contracter ses mâchoires. Preuves de sa colère.

Je m'en foutais royalement. Tout ce qui comptait c'était lui, ses mains, sa peau collée à la mienne, son odeur qui m'enveloppait … J'avais envie de le rejoindre, de me blottir contre lui, de me faire pardonner, de …

NON !

Je fermais les yeux, brisant ainsi le contact visuel. Immédiatement, les pensées insidieuses qui avaient envahit mon esprit se dissipèrent. Je vidais mon bol, attrapais mes affaires et quittaient les lieux.

_**.**_

_**0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O  
.**_

La matinée passa rapidement, j'eu droit à quelques regards en coin et parfois même à des sourires complices dont je ne comprenais pas le sens quand à la pause de dix heures, je croisais Zabini dans les couloirs.

Rapidement je fondais sur lui, le tirais par le bras pour emprunter un couloir quasiment désert avant de nous enfermer dans une salle de classe vide.

-Bordel Blaise ! Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Il s'esclaffa avant de me répondre.

-Tu n'es pas au courant que toi et moi avons passé une nuit de folie dans …

-Quoi ?! Le coupais-je.

-Et oui Granger ! Tu t'es tapé le meilleur coup de l'école, tu devrais être contente que cette rumeur soit sortie du placard à balais.

Je m'empourprais de colère et lâchais entre mes dents serrées.

-Ne me dis pas que tu es à l'origine de cette rumeur où je te jure Zabini que je te castre et que je me fais un collier de perle avec tes boules !

-Et relax Granger, c'est pour ton bien. Ton Weasley est beaucoup trop accroché à cette Brown, cette rumeur c'est tout bénéf' pour toi.

Ma main partit et s'abattit sur sa joue avant même que je ne m'en rende compte.

-Espèce de sale Serpentard ! Tu m'as roulé !

-Quoi !? Faut savoir ce que tu veux à la fin. Ton Weasley est intéressé par le cul Granger ! Le CUL. Alors toi et tes airs de sainte-ni-touche effarouchés vous ne faîtes pas le poids face à Brown ! Capiche !?

-JE NE SUIS PAS UN TRAÎNEE ! Fulminais-je.

-Il n'est pas question de ça ! Il est question de faire savoir à tous et surtout à LUI que tu n'es plus vierge ! Et surtout que tu as de l'expérience, tête de mule !

Furax était un piètre mot pour décrire ce que je ressentais à ce moment. J'étais folle de rage !

-Ecoute moi bien Zabini, sifflais-je en collant mon index sous son nez. Tu fais comme tu veux, mais demain matin je ne veux plus entendre parler de cette rumeur ! C'est clair !?

Je l'avais planté là et étais partie me mettre à l'abri dans ma salle commune pour le restant de la journée, mortifiée d'être le centre d'une rumeur aussi dégradante. Quiconque me connaissait un minimum se rendrait compte que jamais je m'enverrais en l'air dans un placard à balais.

_Sauf avec lui_, murmura ma conscience.

Je fermais les yeux pour chasser ses pensées et quittais mon poste d'observation pour reprendre place dans la bergère à côté du feu. J'attrapais le grimoire avec un soupir de dépit, au moins quand je lisais, mon esprit arrêtait de repenser à tout ça.

_**.  
0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0  
.**_

Aux alentours de dix heures, mon estomac qui n'avait rien vu venir depuis le matin, se manifesta bruyamment. Je gagnais ma chambre pour en ressortir avec plusieurs sucreries d'Honeydukes qui me callèrent plus ou moins, mais avec tout le glucose que ces saletés contenaient j'étais persuadée que je ne risquais pas l'hypoglycémie.

Je grignotais une énième pâte à citrouille en lisant une note de bas de pages concernant l'article sur les vampires et je fronçais les sourcils quand un mot inconnu me frappa :

_Le terme vampire est ici utilisé comme une classification générale, regroupant en son sein plusieurs sous-races ayant quelques caractéristiques communes avec le buveur de sang traditionnel. Ainsi on qualifie dans cet ouvrage de vampire, tous les humanoïdes dotés de crocs tels :_

_le yeti (connu sous le nom de « Big Foot » par les moldus ), les trolls des rivières ( créatures étrangement semblables aux humains ), les sphinx ( rares dans nos contrées nordiques ), les strangulots, les nymphes des bois, les farfadets ( connus aussi sous le nom de leprechaunes), les lutins ( type Cornouailles par exemple ),les inferis, les harpies, les gnomes, les gobelins buveurs de sang, les goules, les fées mordeuses ( connues sous le nom de Doxys), les Erkling ( cousins des Elfes), les Elfes, les diablotins, les chaporouges ( elfes les plus assoiffés de sang ) et les veelas. __**(1)**_

_Pour plus d'informations concernant ces créatures veuillez vous reporter à leurs entrées respectives …_

Veelas ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette créature ? Je n'en avais jamais entendu parler.

Je me reportais donc à l'entrée consacrée à cette créature quand une feuille de parchemin pliée apparut coincée entre deux pages.

Je fronçais les sourcils, intriguée, avant de déplier le message et de lire ce qu'il contenait. Mon cœur s'arrêta de battre quand je reconnus les pâtes de mouches du très célèbre Maître des Potions.

_« Miss Granger,_

_Il est fort probable que lorsque vous lirez ces quelques lignes, je ne ferais plus parti du monde des vivants depuis longtemps._

_J'espère que vous accorderez à mon lègue toute la valeur qui lui revient et que vous n'en ferez pas un piètre usage. Je serais déçu de voir ces joyaux reposer dans une bibliothèque quelconque quand on sait la masse culturelle qu'ils contiennent._

_Avant de partir je tenais à ce que vous sachiez à quel point, vous avez été une élève brillante, bien loin de ces cornichons que j'ai eu à éduqué aux cours de mes années d'enseignement. J'ignore si vous savez quel lien vous unit à Mr Malfoy, mais n'ayez pas peur de lui. Il ne pourra que contribuer à votre bonheur._

_J'espère que vous trouverez les réponses à vos questions dans ces lignes._

_Je vous souhaite le meilleur à vous et à Monsieur Malfoy._

_Severus, Tobias, Rogue, Directeur de Poudlard. »_

C'était quoi cette merde ?!

Une sueur froide me glaça le sang et se mit à couler entre mes omoplates de manière très désagréable alors que mes yeux voyageaient du parchemin que je tenais entre mes doigts tremblants au grimoire ouvert sur mes genoux à la page concernant les veelas.

Décidée à connaître le fin de mot de cette histoire je marmonnais une prière venue du fond de mon cerveau avant de rouvrir les yeux pour lire cet article :

_« Les Veelas/Vélanes :_

_Créature originaire d'Europe de l'Est, descendant d'après les légendes des Villy, sorte de créatures des bois assimilés à des nymphes. Les veelas sont en général assez proche de la nature, dans leur forme originelle, ils devaient probablement être des gardiens, ou des protecteurs de la Mère fertile et nourricière qu'est la Terre. _

_Il existe plusieurs sortes de veelas mais il est largement admis par les spécialistes de ces créatures rarissimes que l'on naît veela, on le devient rarement par accident ou morsure même si cela est possible. Ce gêne est enfoui au plus profond de l'être porteur, jusqu'à ce qu'il/elle rencontre son compagnon d'éternité. _

_Après la reconnaissance de l'être unique, s'engage alors, ce que l'on qualifie de transition. Le corps du veela mute, son système sanguin assimile totalement le gêne jusqu'alors latent et en adopte les caractéristiques. D'après les connaissances que nous avons à l'heure actuelle, nous savons que la transformation est très douloureuse, elle affecte la structure cellulaire, osseuse et nerveuse de l'être. Aucune potion ne permet d'atténuer le mal ressentit, et nous pensons qu'il est nécessaire à la bonne marche de cette étape._

_Il s'agit peut-être d'un moyen de prouver à la compagne qu'il est digne d'elle. Le veela doit se montrer brave et supporter la douleur. Mais ceci n'est qu'une supposition._

_Le compagnon d'éternité est généralement présent lors de ce changement pour le finaliser en se laissant marquer. Il s'agit ici de procéder à un marquage territorial, issu des plus bas instincts prédateurs de cet être. A défaut, il est peut-être possible que du sang de veela soit utilisé pour permettre la fin de la transition sans trop de dommage._

_Il se peut, mais nous n'avons aucune source fiable à ce sujet, que les compagnons ne soient pas forcément de nature veelane. Nous supposons, que les couples veelas/veelanes sont rares et que la progéniture issue de ces couples contribuerait à une consanguinité problématique pour cette race et donc à son extinction. C'est pourquoi nous pensons que les compagnons sont souvent des sorciers ou d'autres créatures humanoïdes. Nous ignorons totalement comment fonctionne le processus que l'on qualifie de reconnaissance et qui lie le veela à son compagnon jusqu'à la mort._

_Il semblerait d'après les textes anciens, écrits par John Le Brillant, que ce soit le déclenchement des premières menstrues chez la femelle qui provoque le phénomène de reconnaissance. _

_Le veela est doué d'une assez grande force physique, il est d'un naturel très résistant et au cours de sa transition il n'est pas rare que ces sens se développent au-delà de la normale. Il possède une ouïe et un odorat performant, cette aptitude lui vient certainement de ces ancêtres Gardiens qui vivaient d'après ce que l'on sait quasiment exclusivement dans les forêts._

_Il est possible que le gêne veela ai muté, dans le sens où des sorciers ont pu se faire attaquer par des veelas, leur transmettant ainsi leur potentiel. Couplé à la magie innée des sorciers, le gêne apporte une plus grande puissance magique, une facilité d'exécution déconcertante des sortilèges complexes. Cependant, les spécialistes ont noté, que la magie noire leur est difficilement praticable du fait de leurs liens profonds avec la Nature naturellement bonne._

_Le couple veela/compagnon est indestructible. Ce sont généralement des êtres complémentaires, qui donnent naissance à une progéniture magiquement et physiquement puissante. Le veela est d'une possessivité extrême et supporte très difficilement les interactions physiques de son compagnon avec d'autres êtres que lui-même. _

_Lors de la cérémonie du marquage, une partie du venin du veela passe dans le corps du compagnon, ainsi, il charrie l'odeur de son veela en permanence. Cette fragrance souvent épicée, agit comme un véritable repoussoir envers les personnes qui souhaiteraient un contact tactile. _

_Il est également établit par John le Brillant, que le venin, une fois passé dans le système sanguin du compagnon, lie sa magie avec celle du veela ainsi, le compagnon adopte une certaine soumission vis-à-vis du veela. Le rendant ainsi plus malléable et plus ouvert à la pratique de l'accouplement qui tient une place majeure dans le couple._

_Nous supposons que la puissance magique du compagnon augmente mais nous ne pouvons en rien prouver ce fait puisque la plupart des couples veelas refusent de se déclarer dans les Ministères à travers le monde._

_Une loi internationale datant du XVIème siècle empêche un couple veela de se séparer, car les risques que le veela mâle devienne fou et incontrôlable sont trop grands. Il est cependant important de noter qu'aucun compagnon n'a jamais émit une demande de séparation au Tribunal International. Seule la mort a le pouvoir de séparer ces êtres réellement fait pour être ensemble._

_Certains éminents spécialistes ont pu observer les interactions entre veela et compagnon, ils en sont venus à la conclusion que leur relation était au-delà du fusionnel la qualifiant parfois de véritable relation d'âme-sœur._

_Malheureusement les informations que nous détenons concernant les veelas sont assez minimes et sont répertoriées ici. Vous pourrez trouvez dans la bibliographie de fin la liste des ouvrages qui ont permis de rédiger cette entrée. »__** (2)**_

Je n'avais pas de mot.

Rien. Absolument rien ne pouvait décrire ce que je ressentais à cet instant. C'était juste une cacophonie dans ma tête, les mots, les souvenirs, ses paroles … Tout tournaient dans ma tête.

Et petit à petit je compris.

Son petit-jeu n'en était pas un.

Il voulait que je fasse ces recherches moi-même pour me prouver que j'étais à lui et seulement à lui, comme il me l'avait maintes fois répété. Il voulait que je sache, que je lise noir sur blanc qu'il m'était impossible de me défaire de lui. J'étais condamné à aimer Malfoy !

Cette cicatrice dans mon cou était donc Sa Marque.

C'était ce qui prouvait aux yeux du monde entier que j'étais sa propriété.

Il avait osé me marquer comme si j'étais une vulgaire … VACHE !

Il fricotait avec la Greengrass pour me montrer à quel point c'était douloureux de voir son compagnon dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre.

C'était quoi ces putains de méthodes ?!

Il avait un grain ! Il était complètement con ! Et j'étais folle de rage d'avoir marché les deux pieds dans son putain de délire ! Il était un poison qui courrait dans mes veines, d'une toxicité redoutable qui me menait petit à petit à la folie.

Jamais de toute ma vie je n'avais été aussi en colère … Faible mot que la colère. La rage avec un grand R bouillait dans mon corps, j'en tremblais tellement c'était … c'était …

Un sanglot me serra la gorge.

C'était pire que tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer à son sujet !

Tout ! Tout était préférable à ça !

Les larmes me brouillèrent la vue et coulèrent sans que je ne puisse rien faire.

Rogue savait ! Nom de Dieu ! Cet immonde bâtard graisseux était de mèche avec Malfoy ! Son lègue prenait donc une autre tournure … Quel connard arrogant !

-Je t'en foutrais du « _prenez soin de mes livres_ » ! Hurlais-je comme une damnée. Tu ne serais pas mort sale connard je te tuerais de mes mains pour t'être payé ma tête ! A la moldue !

Les émotions, se mélangeaient. J'étais mal, en colère, désespérée …

Un hoquet nauséeux me fit me mettre à genou.

La pièce vacillait, le décor tournait, …

J'avais mal … J'avais peur …

Je m'étouffais dans mes sanglots déchirant.

-Pitié … Tout mais pas ça ! Pitié … pitié …

Je m'écroulais au sol avec l'envie de mourir.

_**.**_

_**.**_

(1) : Les créatures et leurs descriptifs viennent du site EHP.

_**(2) : Les caractéristiques des veela décrites ici, sont ma propriété. Elles sortent de mon cerveau, donc si vous voulez les utiliser, prière de demander l'autorisation avant. Merci.**_

_**.**_

.  
Voilà…

_**J'espère que ça vous as plu !**_

_**Rdv lundi pour un nouveau chapitre dans la tête de Drago … Petit spoiler : La chanson d'intro sera « Stand by me » … Y'aura du Dramione dans l'air … Et le titre du chapitre c'est « Confrontation » !**_

_**Place aux rar's : **_

_**Iliana.S : C'était exactement ça … Un chapitre de transition parce que maintenant le grand jeu commence. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite et merci de ton message.**_

_**Alep80 : Heureuse de te voir ici ^^ ! Non le petit mot sur Maggie n'était pas prévu mais sa mort tombait bien ^^ ! Merci de ton message ! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant !**_

_**Jenifael09 : Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !**_

_**Chupiiiiiii : Je m'excuse pour ne pas avoir répondu lundi … Vraiment je n'avais pas le temps ( Déjà j'ai posté au boulot ^^ et j'ai pas vraiment le droit de me servir de mon poste de travail pour les loisirs ) Merci de ton message, j'espère que tu as autant aimé ! **_

_**Nelly : Merci de ton message. Ne t'inquiètes pas Blaise a un rôle à jouer mais il n'est pas là pour piquer Hermione à Drago. J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre !**_

_**MortalFlower : Merci de ton message. C'est sûr qu'à chaque POV d'Hermione on trouve une femme différente mais c'est le but. Je ne la voulais pas parfaite et elle est loin de l'être, je trouvais que ça la rendait plus proche des lecteurs … Enfin moi en tout cas, je préfère les héroïnes auxquelles je peux m'identifier. J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre !**_

_**TBWCH : Hey ! Contente de te voir de retour ! La chanson déprimante du précédent chapitre était pour marquer un tournant dans la vie d'Hermione, ses amis la délaissent, elle se sent seule et abandonnée. Blaise n'est pas là par hasard … Il a un rôle serpentaresque à jouer ^^ ! Hallelujah ! Hermione a enfin découvert la vérité ! Heureuse ? Merci de ton message ! A bientôt !**_

_**Mia : Merciiiii beaucoup !**_

_**HpDrago : Alors alors … Contente qu'elle est trouvé ? Bon Harry a bien essayé mais on ne peut pas contourner un Inviolable ^^ ! J'espère que tu as aimé ! Merci de ton message !**_

_**Tite Rei : Merci de ton message … J'essaye en effet de tenir mes lectrices en haleine pour ne pas les perdre en cours de route … J'ai l'impression de réussir plutôt bien ^^ ! J'espère que tu as aimé !**_

_**Aulandra 17 : Alors contente qu'elle ai trouvé ?! Merci de ton message ! J'espère que ça t'a plu !**_

_**Jude-Sama : La bonne vieille querelle arrive … Patience … C'est pour bientôt. J'espère que tu as aimé. Merci de ton message !**_

_**Harry : Toujours fidèle au poste ! MERCI ! N'oublie pas qu'un veela ne peux pas faire de mal sciemment à sa compagne donc Hermione ne craint rien … Enfin … Peut-être qu'il va quand même lui arriver des bricoles ^^ ! Alors cette réaction ? Qu'en penses-tu ? J'espère que tu as aimé ! Merci de laisser un message à chaque fois ! **_

_**Vera Bennett : Blaise, tu le reverras … Il a un rôle serpentaresque à jouer ! Et oui Hermione n'est pas parfaite … Il lui faut du temps pour faire une croix sur Ron et temps que ce n'est pas fait, elle ne peux pas être libre pour Drago. Merci de ton message. J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre.**_


	26. Confrontations Part1

_**Bonsoir à toutes !**_

_**Très peu de reviews sur le dernier chapitre … Pourtant je n'ai eu que des retours positifs alors … **_

_**Pas de chapitre vendredi, veuillez m'en excuser.**_

_**Bonne lecture. On se retrouve en bas !**_

_**.**_

. 

_**When the night has come,**_

_Quand la nuit arrive,_

_**And the land is dark,**_

_Et que la terre est sombre,_

_**And the moon is the only light we see,**_

_Et que la lune est la seule lumière que nous voyons,_

_**No, i won't be affraid,**_

_Non je n'aurais pas peur,_

_**Just as long as you stand,**_

_Tant que tu restes,_

_**Stand by me,**_

_Reste contre moi,_

_**Whenever you're in trouble,**_

_A chaque fois que tu es malheureuse,_

_**Won't you stand by me, oh stand by me.**_

_Pourquoi ne resterais-tu pas contre moi, oh reste contre moi._

_**Stand by me, Ben. .(Traduction approximative faite par mes soins )**_

.

.

Je m'étais habitué à la douleur et au mal.

C'était mes compagnes depuis tellement de temps … Mais la colère … Cette rage profonde, cette envie permanente de tout casser, d'exploser la tronche de tout ceux qui croisaient ma route, cette nécessité de détruire le monde pour l'avoir, elle, enfin à moi …

Tout ça je ne savais pas comment le gérer.

Je ne pouvais décemment pas attraper Potter, lui faire une tête au carré et laisser mon loup le déchiqueter puis repartir en cours comme si de rien n'était … Non impossible.

Il fallait donc que je trouve le moyen de vivre avec ça. En permanence. Et si je m'étais accommodé sans trop de problème à la torture … La colère restait problématique.

Et quoi que je fasse, elle m'échappait encore et toujours.

Ma patience était réduite à néant et ce qui me fit franchir la ligne ce fut cette rumeur que j'entendis un matin de mi-décembre au petit-déjeuner.

**.**

Je buvais mon thé matinal entouré à droite par Pansy et à gauche par Astoria. Ces deux là étaient devenues les deux meilleures amies du monde … Qui se ressemble s'assemble, dirais-je pour être poli. Mais si vous voulez tout savoir, je les qualifierais de « sacrées garces ». Des Mangemorts en jupons voilà ce qu'elles étaient.

Toujours est-il que ce matin là, elles discutaient des derniers potins. Ricanant ouvertement de Weasley qui s'était fait prendre deux jours plus tôt par le préfet des Serdaigles, à poil dans un placard à balais avec je vous le donne en mille Lavande Brown.

Je me retenais de sourire en avalant le liquide brûlant quand Pansy poussa un petit cri hystérique qui me fit sursauter.

-Je t'ai pas dit la dernière ? Annonça-t-elle excitée à Astoria.

-Non … Vas-y raconte ! La pressa ma copine impatiente.

-Tu ne devineras jamais …

-Allezzzzzzz !

-Zabini …. Granger …

-NON !

-Si ! Renchérit Pansy en tapant dans ses mains comme une gamine hystérique.

J'avalais de travers … m'étouffais avec mon thé qui ressorti par mes narines sous les yeux écarquillés de mes compagnes de petit-déjeuner.

-Je me suis brûlé la langue, répondis-je froidement à leur stupéfaction.

Elles revinrent vite à leurs potins tandis que moi … Je bouillais intérieurement.

Je tremblais et faisais preuve d'une exceptionnelle maîtrise de moi-même quand Astoria posa sa main sur moi alors que je fusillais Granger du regard.

Je notais sa jupe un demi centimètre plus court que d'habitude, son chemisier qui lui moulait la poitrine, ses cheveux approximativement coiffés, ses cernes qui plombaient ses yeux, preuves de son manque de sommeil … Certainement du à sa nuit de folie.

Elle brisa le contact visuel et s'enfuit de la salle bondée comme une voleuse!

Bordel de merde ! Hurlais-je en moi-même.

Mes poings me démangeaient, ma mâchoire était serrée à m'en briser les dents. Mon veela ruait dans mon corps, hurlant qu'elle était à lui ! A lui seul ! Qu'il ferait des confettis de Zabini, qu'il allait lui arracher la tête, brûler ses entrailles, exposer sa tête en haut d'une pique, danser la gigue sur son corps dépecé …

Zabini était un homme mort.

Je quittais brusquement la Grande Salle, conscient que je ne pourrais pas refouler ma transformation.

Je passais la journée dans la Forêt Interdite, m'y perdait pour oublier toute cette merde, trop heureux de me terrer au fond de mon loup et quand enfin je regagnais l'orée des bois sous ma forme animale à la nuit tombée, Potter m'attendait assis sur les marches de la cabane du gros balourd.

Il se leva et s'approcha de moi à pas lents, baguette en main. Visiblement le Gryffondor se méfiait mais aucune odeur de peur n'émanait de lui. Il fit un mouvement de poignet et une faible lueur sortie de sa baguette, éclairant le coin reculé où nous nous trouvions.

-Malfoy ?

_Non tête de bite c'est Voldemort réincarné ! Railla mon loup en roulant des yeux._

Je grognais contre lui et tentais de le repousser, lui et son humour douteux, pour me concentrer sur les mots qui sortaient de la bouche du Survivant de service.

-Malfoy … Je crois qu'Hermione ne va pas bien … Elle n'a pas quitté ses appartements de préfets de la journée … Je ne peux pas lui parler mais je crois vraiment qu'il est temps que tu le fasses.

J'abaissais ma tête en signe d'assentiment pour qu'il me foute la paix, mais je n'étais pas certain qu'il comprenne ma communication plus que minimale sous cette forme. Je dus cependant être suffisamment explicite puisqu'il me dévisagea un moment avant de tourner les talons.

J'allais me mettre à couvert des fourrés pour me transformer à l'abri des regards indiscrets quand le Gryffondor se retourna une dernière fois :

-Au fait … La fourrure te va bien la fouine.

Je grognais méchamment vers lui et relevais mes babines pour exposer mes crocs quand il reprit en levant les mains vers moi :

-C'est bon Malfoy … Je voulais juste vérifier que tu comprenais ce que je disais.

_Pauvre con !_

Là, je ne pouvais qu'être d'accord avec lui.

J'amorçais ma transition une fois certain que j'étais seul. Le froid glacial me saisit, mordit violement la peau de mes pieds enfoncés dans la neige, je conjurais rapidement des vêtements qui me couvrirent intégralement. Un sort de chaleur fut plus que bienvenue pour éviter que je tremble comme un vieillard avant de me mettre en route pour rejoindre le château médiéval.

Aller voir Granger n'était pas dans mes plans … Par contre trouver Zabini et avoir une petite discussion avec lui me semblait tout indiqué.

Je pénétrais dans l'école en m'ébrouant pour faire tomber la neige de mes épaules et de mes cheveux avant de lancer un sort de localisation qui m'indiqua le troisième étage. Je traversais les couloirs sombres et venteux les uns après les autres en me laissant guider par la boussole magique et j'eu un sourire vicieux quand j'arrivais devant la Sorcière Borgne et que j'enclenchais le mécanisme d'ouverture en entendant des soupirs et autres gémissements.

Apparemment le Serpentard se payait du bon temps …

La colère qui couvait dans mon corps depuis le matin était démente, elle courait dans mes veines, faisait battre mon cœur anormalement vite, aveuglait mes sens. Je voulais arracher la tête de son corps à main nue, moi un fier sorcier au sang-pur rêvait d'utiliser la manière moldue pour le faire passer de vie à trépas. Un sourire sadique et impatient se dessina sur mes lèvres quand la statue acheva de révéler le passage secret.

Je le trouvais avec une fille quelconque qui hurla de surprise comme une truie avant de rabattre sa jupe et de partir en courant, laissant Blaise la queue à l'air, le pantalon au bas des chevilles et la chemise ouverte.

Je lui sautais immédiatement à la gorge pour garder l'avantage de la surprise, plaçait mon avant-bras sur sa trachée et le plaquais de toutes mes forces contre le mur humide du passage secret sans me soucier de l'arrière de son crâne qui frappait les pierres, le forçant ainsi à me regarder.

-Que t'ais-je dis le jour de la rentrée concernant Granger ?

Seul un son étouffé et incompréhensible me parvint mais je ne relâchais pas ma prise sur son cou pour autant. Un sourire vicieux étira mes lèvres.

J'attrapais, sans pitié aucune, ses couilles entre mes doigts et les serraient violemment.

Il hurla.

-Je t'avais prévenu Zabini … Tu la touches … Je te castre ! Grognais-je.

Je dardais sur lui un regard certainement dément alors que dans le sien les larmes menaçaient de déborder.

-Je n'ai …

Je souris en entendant sa voix anormalement aigüe alors que mon veela me hurlait :

_« Arrache-lui les couilles ! Castre-le ! Punis-le ! Eviscère-le ! »_

-Quoi ? Questionnais-je froidement pour l'obliger à répéter alors que ma prise sur ses parties ne faiblissait pas.

-Pas … touché … Granger … c'est … rumeur.

Il ne mentait pas. Je ne relevais aucune odeur d'elle sur lui. Pas plus que je ne détectais l'odeur âcre du mensonge. Et croyez-moi, il n'était pas en position de mentir.

-Prend ça pour un avertissement … Elle est à moi ! Grognais-je d'une voix rauque et déformée par la présence de mon veela.

J'allais lui balancer mon poing dans la gueule pour faire bonne mesure quand une force me poussa à reculer subitement.

Une douleur sans nom me traversa de part en part. Je titubais … m'appuyais contre le mur opposé à Zabini et posais une main contre mon torse. Mon cœur allait sortir de ma poitrine. Le battement sourd résonnait à mes oreilles, brouillait ce sens, perturbait mon équilibre, ma vision, mon esprit.

C'était puissant ... Beaucoup trop puissant.

J'entendis vaguement Blaise s'effondrer sur le sol en gémissant de douleur alors que j'étais déjà en mouvement. Les couloirs défilaient … Droite … Droite … Escaliers … Gauche … Passage secret … Tout droit … Gauche …

Et ainsi de suite.

J'étais en mode zombie, guidé par je ne savais quoi. Mais c'était fort. Trop fort pour que je puisse lutter. Je devais y aller.

Mes pieds s'arrêtèrent dans l'aile ouest.

La douleur était toujours lancinante, mon cœur, ma poitrine, mon corps … Tout était hors contrôle. Un désespoir malsain m'étreignait le corps, de sombre pensées m'envahissaient…A cause d'elle bien sûr. Qui d'autre pourrait me pousser à agir comme un fou à part elle ?

Guidé par mon instinct je m'arrêtais devant un tableau. Un guerrier du Moyen-âge ronflait dans son heaume rabattu sur son visage.

-Hey !

Le portrait s'éveilla en sursaut, brandissant son épée en tournant sur lui-même comme s'il cherchait d'où venait l'attaque.

-Hé connard ! Grognais-je.

Il fit volte-face et me mit en joue.

-Qui donc ose ainsi réveiller le Chevalier Catogan ! Parle maraud !

-Je veux parler à la préfète-en-chef.

Il me dévisagea de haut-en-bas et s'esclaffa.

-Sans mot de passe, on n'entre pas ici.

J'étais à deux doigts d'arracher la toile et de la brûler quand il se retourna … Comme s'il jetait un coup d'œil dans la pièce qu'il protégeait.

-La damoiselle n'est pas en état de recevoir.

-Je suis là pour l'aider, sifflais-je entre mes dents. C'est le préfet Zabini qui m'envoie, bluffais-je en voyant son scepticisme.

-Sans vous avoir donné le mot de passe ?

-En effet.

-Non, répliqua le tableau.

J'inspirais profondément et pointait ma baguette sur lui.

-Maintenant c'est simple Chevalier de merde. Soit tu m'ouvres, soit je te brûle, lâchais-je en créant une flamme au bout de ma baguette.

-B-Bon …

Le panneau pivota sans un mot de plus. Je rangeais ma baguette en esquissant un sourire. La menace était toujours aussi convaincante.

**.**

Je pénétrais dans une grande pièce aux allures médiévales, tendue de rouge et vert. Son odeur, polluée par celle de Zabini m'heurta les narines. Mais malgré ça, un frisson douloureusement délicieux remonta le long de mon épine dorsale. J'avançais dans la salle circulaire, avisais les canapés, les bibliothèques avant de l'apercevoir.

Elle gisait devant la cheminée. Roulée en boule à même le sol, le regard perdu dans les flammes dansantes en train de s'éteindre.

Mon cœur se serra et je compris que c'était sa douleur que j'avais ressentit. Pas la mienne. L'odeur âcre et salée de ses larmes me brûlait les narines et je m'avançais vers elle, lentement … sans bruit. Comme un prédateur traquant une proie à bout de souffle et prête à rendre les armes.

Je m'accroupis doucement derrière elle et posais ma main sur son épaule.

Pas de sursaut de peur. Juste sa respiration qui s'accélère, son cœur bat plus fort et l'odeur de ses larmes qui m'agressent. Je ne dis rien. Elle non plus. C'est tellement plus fort que les mots ce qui se passe entre nous à ce moment là.

Cette connexion, ce lien qui nous unit, c'est indescriptible. L'air crépite sans même que je ne la touche. Je la vois et c'est suffisant pour me faire oublier le reste. Je perds pied.

Mon cœur gonfle, mes veines se dilatent dans mon corps. J'ai besoin d'elle autant qu'elle a besoin de moi. Nous formons un tout indissociable.

Et finalement c'est elle qui brise le silence. Un murmure … Teinté de dépit, de colère et surtout de douleur.

-Je suis tellement bien quand tu es là.

Je soupire. Je presse doucement son épaule. Je peux sentir sa chaleur à travers son immonde t-shirt floqué du blason des Gryffondors.

-Je sais, soufflais-je.

Le silence reprend ses droits. Je l'apprécie. Je savoure cette intimité si peu familière. Cette douceur si peu normale entre nous.

-Tu devrais me haïr … Je **devrais** te haïr …

Elle se tait. De nouvelles larmes dévalent ses joues. Elle déglutit. Ferme les yeux. Les rouvre et finit par tourner sa tête vers moi.

Son regard me percute, me transperce le cœur et le corps. Putain … J'ai cette fille dans la peau. C'est plus fort que moi … Elle est mon monde.

C'est à mon tour de fermer les yeux. Une part de moi ne veut qu'elle. Une autre part voudrait la tuer pour que je puisse être libre de toutes entraves.

-Je ne peux pas te haïr … C'est trop fort … Cette douleur me tue …

-Je sais.

-Comment as-tu pu vivre avec ça ?

-On s'habitue à tout bébé.

Elle sourit brièvement. De nouvelles larmes débordent de ses yeux. Elle ferme les paupières. Les pressent. Je tends la main vers elle. Essuie ses larmes d'un revers de pouce. Sa peau est douce sous mes doigts. Chaude, accueillante, velouté. Je suis chez moi avec elle.

-Les larmes ne servent à rien.

Mon murmure brise le silence.

-Je sais, souffle-t-elle en rouvrant les yeux.

Elle me dévisage. Longtemps. Ses yeux parcourent mon visage. Notent tous les détails, toutes les imperfections, toutes les cicatrices. Elle se relève un peu, prend appui sur un coude. Je me fige. Je ne suis pas prêt à ça.

Je vois sa main blanche se lever. Elle hésite. Me questionne du regard. Je reste impassible. Je fixe sa main. Une bûche craque dans la cheminée. Elle avance ses doigts. Effleure ma mâchoire. Guette ma réaction. Le feu est dans mon corps. Ma respiration se bloque. Sa paume se presse contre ma joue. Je ferme les yeux. Je me damnerais pour plus d'elle, pour plus de contact. Je me retiens. Je tourne la tête et presse mes lèvres contre l'intérieur de sa paume.

-Nous sommes condamnés Malfoy, murmure-t-elle.

Sa main retombe. Je la regarde. Je ne comprends pas. Je fronce les sourcils. Nos mots à peine soufflés sont comme des confidences.

-Toi … et … moi. Ca n'a aucun sens … ça n'aura jamais aucun sens … Et pourtant ça à l'air tellement … juste … tellement vrai … Comme si c'était … une nécessité.

-Tu as raison. Toi et moi c'est une erreur. Une putain d'erreur contre laquelle on ne peut pas lutter. Tu peux me croire … J'ai tout essayé.

-Je te crois.

-Vraiment ? Soufflais-je sarcastique.

-Malfoy … Tu sais tout à propos de cette histoire depuis plus longtemps que moi. Je sais que tu as tout fait pour …

-Non ! Tu ne sais rien ! Grognais-je.

Elle se recule brusquement sous mon coup de colère. La peur l'envahit. La colère me domine. Elle ignore tout de moi, tout ce que j'ai pu faire pour elle. Cette femelle me rend dingue. Mais quand ses doigts frais se pressent doucement sur mes lèvres tout disparait. Il n'y a plus qu'elle.

-Tu es un veela… Je le sais… Et je sais aussi que tu ne me feras pas de mal … Tu n'as pas tant fait pour me protéger pour tout foutre en l'air maintenant.

J'embrasse ses doigts. Elle a tout compris.

-Alors que fait-on maintenant ? Demandais-je contre sa chair tendre.

-Je ne sais pas.

Elle retire sa main et baisse les yeux.

-Je te demande pardon pour le mal que je t'ai fait… Je me rends compte que ça a dû être … difficile pour toi.

-Pourquoi tu fais ça Granger ?

-Parce que ça me fait mal de te faire du mal … Une part de moi sait que je ne devrais rien en avoir à faire de toi … Mais je ne **peux pas** … c'est trop fort …

Ses larmes coulent. Je la prends dans mes bras. Presse son corps contre le mien. Je la berce. J'embrasse son front. Repousse ses cheveux pour atteindre **ma** marque. Je passe mon nez dessus. Elle frissonne. Je la respire.

-Ne pleure pas bébé. Tu t'épuises pour rien. Nous deux … c'est irrévocable.

Elle se pelotonne contre mon corps. Attrape les pans de ma veste. Les serrent. Chiffonne le tissu précieux. Respire mon odeur. Frotte son visage contre ma chemise qui s'imbibe de ses larmes. Ma main s'enroule sur sa nuque. Elle est à moi. Elle ne luttera pas contre moi. Elle se perd en moi. Elle m'appartient. Corps et âme.

-Je suis tellement désolée d'être moi, reprend-elle.

-Ne le sois pas.

-Tu n'es pas en colère ?

-Au début si, bien sûr.

-Et maintenant ?

-J'ai l'impression d'avoir trouvé mon chez-moi.

Elle ne répond pas. Le temps s'écoule. Je regarde les flammes décroitre jusqu'à pratiquement disparaître. Elle s'est endormie contre moi. Je souris. Repousse une mèche de cheveux de son front. J'effleure son visage du bout des doigts. Je me dégage doucement de sa prise. Je la prends dans mes bras. Elle ne se réveille pas. Je monte les escaliers jusqu'aux chambres. Je pousse sa porte. Son odeur est entêtante ici. Elle me rend ivre. Je chancelle avant de reprendre mon équilibre comme je peux. Je la pose doucement sur son lit, la regarde et m'apprête à quitter la pièce quand son murmure me fige.

-Reste … s'il te plaît.

C'est une requête. Je ne peux pas résister. Ma veste tombe. Ma chemise s'envole. Mon pantalon disparait. Chaussures et chaussettes suivent le même chemin. Je m'allonge dans son lit. Je suis au Paradis et en Enfer. Mon corps brûle. Le sien se presse contre moi. Mes bras s'enroulent autour d'elle.

C'est elle.

C'est moi.

C'est nous.

Je ferme les yeux. Elle dort déjà. Sa respiration régulière me le confirme.

-Je suis là bébé. Je ne vais nulle part sans toi. Jamais.

Je souris dans le noir.

Les Malfoy gagnent à tous les coups.

_**.**_

.  
Voilà pour aujourd'hui.

_**RDV lundi pour la seconde partie des Confrontations. **_

_**N'oubliez pas de laisser vos avis !**_

_**Place aux rar's : **_

_**HpDrago : Merci de ton message ! J'espère que tu as aimé !**_

_**Liloo : Désolée d'avoir coupé comme ça … Mais je me dois de te tenir en haleine si je veux que tu continues à lire ^^ ! J'espère que tu as aimé ! Merci de ton message.**_

_**Jenifael09 : Merciiiiii c'est toi qui est toujours aussi fantastique !**_

_**Ecathe38 : Ne t'inquiètes pas pour Blaise … Il s'en remettera ! Je suis contente que tu ai aimé ! Merci de ton message !**_

_**NaDj21 : Merci d'avoir laissé un message. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !**_

_**Nelly : Merci de ton message. J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre !**_

_**MortalFlower : Merci de ton message. J'espère que tu as aimé celui-ci ! Oui on dirait bien qu'Harry a oublié le sens du mot « inviolable » ^^ !**_

_**Eyt : Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !**_

_**Lion : Disons que Drago peux être avec quelqu'un d'autre car il est habitué à la douleur. Il la supporte mieux qu'Hermione, il a eu plus de temps pour la gérer. Merci de ton message !**_

_**Mia : hé hé ! Tu n'étais pas loin de la vérité ^^ ! J'espère que tu as aimé !**_

_**Mamamonamie : Merciiiiiiiiiiiii !**_

_**Rubis et le loup : Merci merci merci de ton message. Ca me touche beaucoup et promis je t'envoie un Drago par collissimo ^^ ! J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre !**_

_**Lilarose12 : Merci beaucoup de ton message !**_

_**Dentelle verte : Merci de ton message qui m'a profondément touchée. Franchement je sais pas quoi dire à part que je suis contente que tu aimes ! Mon job est remplit ! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant !**_

_**Vera Bennett : Ah tu es la seule à avoir remarqué le rôle de Sev' ^^ Et oui même mort, Sevy fait des siennes ! Mais on l'aime pour ça, non ? Merci de ta fidélité ! Ca me touche beaucoup que tu suives mes histoires. J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre !**_


	27. Confrontations Part2

_**Finalement, un nouveau chapitre en ligne … ^^ Merci qui ?! Parce que voyez-vous je viens juste de débaucher, j'ai passé une journée merdique de chez merdique mais votre dévouée auteuse est toujours fidèle au poste quand elle a cinq minutes de libre !**_

_**J'espère que vous aimerez cette deuxième partie. Perso je me suis bien amusé en l'écrivant.**_

_**Oh et dernière chose … Je dédie ce chapitre à Chupiiiiiiiiiii pour me faire pardonner de ne pas pouvoir uploder « Collision » … J'espère ma chupiiii que ta colère sera moindre ^^ !**_

_**Bonne lecture ! On se retrouve en bas !**_

_**.**_

.

.

_**La haine monte en toi, je le sais parfaitement,**_

_**Je vois ta main droite gantée de noire,**_

_**C'est sans espoir, la mutation s'amorce.**_

_**Viens vers moi, passe le pont de part en part, **_

_**Rejoindre ma demeure dans la lune noire.**_

_**« Luke … Aide-moi »**_

_**Idiote ! Il est trop tard,**_

_**Tu appartiens au sinistre Seigneur vêtu de noir.**_

_**Le soldat le plus dur de l'Empire du côté obscur.**_

_**Sois sûre que sous les feux la vérité est masquée.**_

_**Viens bascule de notre côté obscur.**_

_**IAM, Le côté obscur.**_

_**.**_

.

.

J'étais bien.

Je flottais dans un abyme de douceur. La chaleur m'entourait. Cette odeur si particulière, douce, sucrée et épicée à la fois imprégnait mes sinus. J'étais en confiance. Mon esprit tournait au ralenti comme s'il n'était pas nécessaire qu'il travaille. Mon corps était engourdi. Je sentais une masse chaude dans mon dos, quelque chose de rassurant.

J'entrouvrais mes paupières pour découvrir ma chambre baignée de lumière lunaire. Les ombres se dessinaient sur les murs, la pénombre n'était pas menaçante, elle était bienveillante. Je me tournais un peu, me dégageais de la prise qui m'empêchait de bouger.

Il était là.

Endormi, les traits relaxés, la respiration lente, ses paupières frémissaient comme s'il rêvait. Et je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que le regarder.

J'aurais du à ce moment là, si j'avais été dans mon état normal, hurler, repousser les draps qui nous enveloppaient, le virer de mon intimité, lui dire que je le haïssais … Mais je fis tout le contraire. Je le regardais longtemps, découvrant les traits de son visage pour la première fois.

Il était beau. Vous savez ce genre de mec magnifique, sûr de lui, sûr de son pouvoir de séduction. Avec un côté bad boy et ténébreux, qui peut se révéler mortel. Je le savais capable du pire, peut-être était-il un meurtrier, en tout cas il était un Mangemort. Repenti ne pouvait pas lui être attribué, mais il était en quête d'autre chose.

Je le connaissais assez pour savoir qu'il avait un plan, un but qu'il poursuivait pour en être là aujourd'hui. Et putain ! Comment était-il possible que je lui ai demandé de rester ? Je l'ignorais. Toute la réalité était déformée quand il était là. Il me faisait devenir quelqu'un d'autre.

Je repoussais d'une main les cheveux qui lui tombaient sur le visage, effleurais l'arrête de son nez, la courbure de sa mâchoire, passais doucement le bout de mes doigts sur ses lèvres et retirais ma main comme si je venais de faire une bêtise.

Je serrais mon poing pour m'empêcher de continuer … Mais c'était trop fort. Je devais le toucher.

Alors je repris mon exploration, je passais sur ses épaules couvertes de cicatrices rugueuses sous mes doigts, descendais sur son torse marbré d'entailles … Certainement le sectumsempra d'Harry. Je frissonnais d'horreur. Mes yeux accrochèrent cette foutue Marque noire qui ornait son bras. Cette chose immonde synonyme des choix qu'il avait faits.

Je fermais les yeux pour échapper à mes fantômes. J'essayais de refouler mes larmes quand une main douce se posa sur mon visage. J'ouvrais mes yeux et croisais ceux noirs et inquiets de Malfoy.

-Tu veux que je m'en aille ?

Mon souffle se bloqua dans ma poitrine. Je dévisageais cet homme, incapable de comprendre comment il pouvait à la fois être quelqu'un de doux et d'aussi détestable.

-Non, soufflais-je.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe bébé ?

Je ne répondais pas.

Je le poussais pour qu'il s'allonge sur le dos et le chevauchais dans la foulée en ignorant son regard surpris et interrogateur.

-As-tu jamais fait l'amour à quelqu'un Malfoy ? Murmurais-je.

Il fronça les sourcils, chercha à se relever, sans répondre.

Je plaçais mes mains sur ses épaules, le forçant ainsi à rester à plat dos. Il céda à ma requête silencieuse alors que je me penchais lentement vers lui. Mes yeux accrochèrent les siens et je franchis les quelques centimètres qui séparaient encore mes lèvres des siennes. Je les effleurais sans jamais vraiment les poser, remontais le long de sa mâchoire jusqu'à son oreille. Je m'emparais de son lobe que je mordais gentiment.

Il frissonna. Je souris contre sa peau.

Ses mains s'abattirent sur mes hanches, pressèrent ma chair durement, remontèrent le long de mes flancs avant de redescendre pour terminer leur course sur mes fesses, qu'elles saisirent pleinement. Je repris mon exploration, décidée à ne pas me laisser dominer, ni par mes instincts ni par lui. Je quittais son cou, m'arrêtais quelques secondes sur l'os de sa clavicule, le prenait entre mes dents, passait ma langue dessus avant d'y déposer un baiser et de le quitter pour rejoindre son torse.

Je déposais des baisers aériens sur son corps mutilé et musclé. Mes mains le touchaient et se brûlaient à son contact, créant un brasier dans mon corps. Les siennes quittèrent mes fesses pour s'emparer de ma chevelure. Il la rassembla sur le côté de mon cou, l'enroula dans son poing et la tira vers lui, m'obligeant ainsi à remonter vers ses lèvres pour un baiser qui me laissa hors d'haleine.

Nous deux c'était juste invraisemblable mais à cet instant c'était devenu ma seule réalité.

-Tu veux jouer avec moi bébé ?

Sa voix rauque, grave, me fit frissonner. Oh putain oui je voulais jouer avec lui … Mais pas de la façon dont il s'imaginait. Je l'embrassais, explorais sa bouche, mêlais ma langue à la sienne, prenais entre mes dents sa lèvre inférieure et la tirais doucement en souriant.

-Laisse-toi faire, murmurais-je.

Je délaissais son visage pour descendre le long de son torse, je repoussais les draps qui tombèrent au sol dans un froissement de tissu. J'embrassais toutes ces cicatrices, passaient ma langue sur elles. Il gémit, sa respiration se fit saccadée et contre mon ventre sa virilité tressauta. Je descendais encore, passant son nombril pour rencontrer les prémisses de sa toison blonde. Je voyageais jusqu'à son aine, plantais mes dents dans son os iliaque, respirais cette odeur qui ne provenait que de lui et qui me faisait perdre pied en occultant toute ma Raison.

Mes doigts s'emparèrent de son membre dressé, entamant un léger va et vient qui lui fit fermer les yeux et bouger son bassin en cadence. Je passais le bout de ma langue sur son extrémité. Il grogna comme un animal, causant dans mon corps une vague d'excitation. Je le prenais dans ma bouche, l'enfonçant de quelques centimètres, enroulant ma langue sur sa longueur alors que ma main soupesait ses testicules.

Je levais les yeux vers lui et croisais un regard jaunâtre qui me fit gémir. Ce n'était plus l'homme que j'avais en face de moi mais bien le loup. Celui-là je commençais à bien le connaitre. Je pouvais jouer avec lui sans risque. Insidieusement, le regard toujours rivé au sien, je le léchais, de la base à son extrémité avant de gober son gland pour le téter.

Un son à mi chemin entre le plaisir et la douleur franchit la barrière de ses lèvres et en une seconde je me retrouvais plaqué contre le matelas, la tête enfouie dans les oreillers et lui à califourchon sur mes fesses.

-Assez joué ma belle, grogna-t-il contre mon épaule avant de la mordre durement.

J'haletais sous la douleur et le plaisir qu'il me donnait alors que ses mains se promenaient sur mon dos. Elles écartèrent mes jambes et il fondit sur mon intimité, pressant son visage contre cette partie de mon intimité, chaude et humide. Il me respira, profondément, lentement. Je le sentis frissonner de la tête aux pieds avant que sa langue ne me parcourt de bas en haut, remontant jusqu'à ce sillon interdit, extrêmement sensible.

Ses doigts entrèrent en action, me massèrent, pressèrent et jouèrent avec moi, passant de temps à autre sur ma petite entrée toujours vierge de toute intrusion. Je me tendais à chaque fois qu'il l'effleurait. C'était bon et honteux à la fois. Ca décuplait mon excitation, envoyant des décharges électriques entre mes jambes alors que je savais que c'était une pratique hautement libertine.

-Détends-toi … Je n'ai pas prévu ça pour aujourd'hui … Mais ça viendra.

Une onde de chaleur déferla en moi, l'idée d'une telle chose me terrifiait et me faisait envie à la fois. Je perdais vite pied quand ses doigts s'enfoncèrent en moi, j'oubliais tout, n'étais plus que plaisir dévastateur. Je planais, mon corps n'était qu'une marionnette entre ses mains et j'aimais ça. J'en redemandais, me déhanchant comme une damnée, poussant mon bassin en arrière pour aller à sa rencontre, obtenir plus de lui, encore et encore.

Quand il me pénétra, je criais mon plaisir, mon bonheur d'être prise par lui, d'être enfin entière. Il me faisait perdre la tête, ses mains me brûlaient, son odeur m'intoxiquait, ses coups de reins m'envoyaient toujours plus loin sur le chemin de mon paradis personnel, faisaient apparaître des étoiles derrières mes paupières closes. Mon souffle se coupait, je manquais d'air, mon cœur battait à tout rompre.

Et c'était lui qui me faisait ça. Juste lui. Personne d'autre n'en serait jamais capable. Lui et moi c'était une évidence. Et je comprenais … tant de choses qui m'avaient échappés jusqu'à maintenant. Je lui étais destiné … Il était mon parfait contraire, vil, mesquin, manipulateur, menteur, tueur, violent … Et j'aimais tout ça. Il était mon démon, l'autre côté de ma personnalité que je refoulais, celle que je ne voulais pas voir en face.

Et moi avec mes valeurs morales, mon intégrité, ma loyauté implacable, ma soif de vérité et d'égalité … J'étais son ange. Il me tirait vers les Ténèbres, je le menais vers la Lumière. Nous étions un équilibre parfait. Un tout, le bien et le mal … Ensemble nous étions une nuance de gris, deux opposés obligés de composer avec un autre tellement différent de nous.

Deux exclus du monde, deux asociaux, deux marginaux … Mais ensemble le monde était à nous. Et c'était ça la leçon des Dieux. Je le tempérais, il me dévergondait.

Je sentais son souffle brûlant dans mon dos, sa sueur coulait sur moi, se mélangeait à la mienne. C'était au-delà de tout. Ce bien être parfait c'était juste … Je n'ai pas de mots. Je me laissais juste porter par cette vague de perfection qui étreignait mon corps.

-Ne penses à rien bébé … Profites …

Je m'exécutais, devenais docile et soumise dans ses bras alors qu'ailleurs j'étais indomptable et farouche. Mais lui seul avait ce pouvoir sur moi. Il fit remonter mes genoux sous mon ventre et me pénétra à nouveau. C'était jouissif.

Sa main se perdit dans mes cheveux emmêlés, pressant ma nuque, me maintenant prisonnière de son corps avant de me tirer en arrière. Je me relevais, enroulais mes bras derrière sa nuque, cambrant mon dos au maximum contre son torse pour que mes fesses restent en contact avec son bas-ventre. Il prit en coupe mes seins, les malmena tout en se déchainant dans mon corps qui ne réclamait que ça.

L'orgasme fut … indescriptible.

Une explosion dans mon corps et dans ma tête. Un truc hors du temps, hors du monde. Complètement déconnecté de la réalité. C'était un ailleurs réservé à lui et à moi. Nous étions seuls dans ce monde de plaisir.

Nos souffles étaient erratiques, désordonnés. Son corps s'écroula sur le mien, me plaquant contre le matelas alors que nos sueurs, nos fluides se mêlaient. Nous ne bougions pas, je n'en avais aucune envie et la force me manquait. J'étais bien avec lui. Je pouvais être moi-même, sans honte et sans barrières morales.

Il ne me jugeait pas. Il me prenait telle que j'étais.

Ses lèvres se posèrent doucement sur mon épaule, je le sentis renifler dans le creux de mon cou et je me contractais pour m'empêcher de rire.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est cette foutue manière de me renifler tout le temps ? Soufflais-je en souriant.

-C'est juste mon loup. C'est un dingue de ton odeur … Il faut que je vérifie que tu sentes comme moi …

-C'est extrêmement bizarre.

-Je sais … Même moi je trouve ça dégradant pour ma personne de te renifler comme un animal. Si je m'écoutais … J'aurais mon nez collé à ton entre-jambe à longueur de journée.

Je ris. Et quelques secondes plus tard il m'accompagna.

Pour la première fois de ma vie … Je me sentais chez moi. Il était mon chez-moi. Peut importe où nous étions. Il était ma maison.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant Drago ?

Il roula sur le côté et me dévisagea.

-Drago ? Vraiment ?

Je souris.

-Oui.

Il ferma les yeux et esquissa son sourire en coin.

-J'aime bien quand tu m'appelles Malfoy … Ca m'excite.

-Tu es irrécupérable, soupirais-je.

-Absolument.

Le silence s'installa tranquillement entre nous. Il était une part de ce que nous étions. Il y avait beaucoup de choses que nous ignorions l'un de l'autre, mais nous en savions assez pour ne pas vouloir le briser. Au fond de moi, je voulais retarder cette discussion qu'il nous faudrait mener. Je ne voulais pas savoir ce qu'il avait fait et pourtant mes yeux accrochaient sans cesse cette marque sur son bras.

-Cette marque n'est que le symbole de mon esclavage … Elle ne reflète en rien ce que je suis et ce que je pense, souffle-t-il en rentrant son avant-bras sous les draps.

Je l'en empêchais en saisissant sa main et la tirais vers moi. J'observais ce tatouage avec attention. Cette tête de mort et ce serpent me narguait mais je voulais les affronter. Il était temps. Alors sans lever les yeux vers lui je demandais :

-Comment c'était de l'autre côté ?

Il soupira.

-On est obligé de faire ça maintenant ?

-Oui. Je veux savoir … le minimum.

-Tu n'es pas prête pour les Grandes Révélations ? Railla-t-il en se dégageant de ma prise.

Je fermais les yeux. Il avait raison. Et je ne serais certainement jamais prête à entendre l'entière vérité de sa vie.

-Dis-moi ce que j'ai besoin de savoir, murmurais-je en rouvrant les yeux.

-On m'a marqué après l'échec du Ministère… Il fallait nous punir. C'était un mal nécessaire pour s'assurer notre entière collaboration.

Oh mon Dieu …

-A-t-il … utilisé la torture sur toi ? … Je veux dire … toutes ces cicatrices …

-Oui. A de nombreuses reprises et crois-moi je ne souhaite à personne … Pas même à Potter de vivre ça.

Sa voix dure me transperça de part en part. Je n'insistais pas …

-Ecoutes … C'est du passé. Je ne vis pas dans le passé. Ce qui est fait est fait, reprit-il plus doucement.

-Je sais, soufflais-je.

Le silence reprit ses droits de longues minutes avant qu'il ne parle.

-Je crois … que je méritais ce qu'il m'a fait. D'une certaine façon … J'ai déjà payé ma dette à la société. Vois-ça comme la peine à laquelle j'aurais dû être condamné pour ce que j'ai fait.

-As-tu … déjà tué ?

-Je crois que tu connais la réponse …

-Réponds-moi … s'il te plaît, insistais-je.

-Oui. Tu veux des noms ?

-Non. Je ne veux pas savoir ça.

-Bien. Je préfère que tu ne saches pas.

-Je sais que tu as une face … sombre. Tu n'es pas quelqu'un de bien mais tu n'es pas totalement mauvais non plus. J'en suis parfaitement consciente.

-Tu crois ça ? Demanda-t-il en se relevant pour me surplomber.

-Oui, lâchais-je intimidée.

Il saisit mon menton entre ses doigts, les rentrant douloureusement dans ma chair et riva ses yeux orageux aux miens.

-Tu ne sais rien Granger. Tu es loin de t'imaginer tout ce que j'ai fait. Je manipule, je mens, je corromps. Tout ça pour atteindre un seul et unique objectif.

-Quel est-il ?

-Gagner.

-Gagner quoi ?

-Tout ce qui me fait envie. Toi. Ma liberté. L'argent. Le pouvoir… Tu apprendras à vivre comme moi et à jouer ce jeu.

-Non Drago. Je ne suis pas comme toi. Je ne supporterais pas ce qui fait de toi un homme comme ça. Ne me dis jamais, ce que je ne serais pas en mesure de comprendre et de cautionner. Je pourrais partir … malgré la douleur et le mal que je nous ferais si je savais tout de toi.

-Tu veux vraiment que j'ai des secrets pour toi ? Me demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Drago … Tu n'es pas un homme à confier tes secrets … Si je te faisais promettre de tout me dire, tu me mentirais d'une manière ou d'une autre. Je préfère te laisser libre de me dire les choses que tu veux … Mais pas de mensonge, soufflais-je.

-Est-on en train de poser les bases de notre relation ? Murmura-t-il.

-Ca y ressemble.

-Es-tu prête à te montrer au grand jour avec moi ?

-Je ne crois pas.

-Je sais et c'est tant mieux.

Je fronçais les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veux dire ?

-Je veux attendre la fin de l'année. Une fois que ma relaxe sera prononcée.

-Comment peux-tu être certain de …

-Je suis un Malfoy bébé, me coupa-t-il. Je gagne à chaque fois. Tu le sais mieux que personne… Maintenant si tu veux savoir les détails je peux te les dire.

-As-tu fait du mal à des gens pour obtenir ce résultat ?

-Aucun dommage physique … Juste de la manipulation et de l'intelligence.

Un mauvais pressentiment émergea en moi.

-De la manipulation ? … As-tu embarqué Harry là-dedans ? Demandais-je pour en avoir le cœur net.

Il ne me répondit pas. Je le repoussais et me relevais.

-Que lui as-tu fait ?! Intimais-je.

Il grogna brusquement mais me répondit malgré tout.

-Il s'est fait prendre au piège tout seul. Il semblerait qu'il tienne vraiment à toi, répliqua-t-il froidement.

-Bien sûr qu'il tient à moi ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ?! Il est comme un frère ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ! Le menaçais-je.

-Sur un autre ton ma belle ! Gronda-t-il de plus belle.

-Non ! Dis le moi ! Maintenant !

Il grogna comme un animal, le son guttural semblait émerger du fond de sa gorge. Il releva ses lèvres, montrant ses dents et crachant comme un félin alors que je reculais contre la tête de lit. Ses yeux citrins brillaient dans la pénombre et c'est d'une voix rocailleuse qu'il cracha chacun des mots :

-Ton Potter est un imbécile … Il est venu me trouver … Et je le tiens par les couilles avec un Inviolable. Je ne t'en dirais pas plus. Pas de mensonge. Je tiens ma promesse.

-Tu es abject, sifflais-je.

-Je suis Drago Malfoy. Ne l'oublie jamais. J'obtiens toujours ce que je veux. Or ma relaxe est nécessaire.

-Nécessaire pour quoi ?

-Pour t'avoir toi à mon bras.

-Tu vas l'obliger à témoigner en ta faveur ?!

-L'obliger ? Non …

Il esquissa lentement un sourire pervers avant de reprendre :

-Il le fera tout seul.

Je quittais le lit vivement, enfilais un t-shirt appartenant à Harry qui traînait par terre et m'approchais de la fenêtre, observant sans vraiment le voir le parc dans les rayons de lune. Mes pensées s'entrechoquaient. Il était … le Diable. Il était mauvais. Toxique. Un véritable poison … dont j'étais irrémédiablement accro pour mon plus grand malheur … ou bonheur c'était selon les points de vue. A cet instant c'est la colère qui me dominait.

-Tires-toi !

Je l'entendis quitter le lit. Le froissement des tissus m'informa qu'il se rhabillait. Il prit tout son temps. Sûr qu'ici il était sur son territoire. Je fermais les yeux et le maudissais pour ce qu'il était. Il fallait que je voie Harry au plus vite. Je jetais un coup d'œil au réveil. Trois heures. Il était tard mais je m'en foutais.

Je sursautais en sentant son corps massif se plaquer contre mon dos. Ses mains s'enroulèrent autour de ma taille et je prenais conscience que malgré ce qu'il avait fait à Harry, malgré ce qu'il était … Il serait toujours le bienvenu. Foutu lien de merde.

Son menton se posa sur mon épaule, il repoussa mes cheveux dans mon dos et murmura dans le creux de mon oreille.

-Les vacances de Noël sont à la fin de la semaine. Les portes du Manoir te sont grandes ouvertes. Je suis assigné à résidence, hors période scolaire. Tu sais où me trouver si le besoin s'en faisait sentir.

Il laissa son nez, passer sur sa Marque, me respirant à pleins poumons puis il mordit mon épaule … Presque tendrement. Comme un dernier baiser avant de partir. La porte ne fit pratiquement aucun bruit en se refermant. Je frissonnais. Il me manquait déjà. Je ressentais son absence dans le creux de mon ventre mais à ce moment là je voulais seulement le gifler.

Je me secouais.

J'enfilais un jogging et un pull, attachais mes cheveux avec un élastique et quittais ma chambre saturée de son odeur. Notre odeur.

Une conversation avec Harry s'imposait et foi de Gryffondor, il allait se faire remonter les bretelles.

_**.**_

_**0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O  
.**_

Je traversais le château silencieux au pas de course et arrivais devant la Grosse Dame moins d'un quart d'heure plus tard. Je lui donnais le mot de passe et pénétrais dans la salle commune de mon enfance d'un pas conquérant. Je jetais un assuridatio sur mes pieds avant de grimper dans le dortoir des garçons.

Le troisième lit sur la gauche était celui de mon meilleur ami. J'ouvrais lentement et sans bruit les baldaquins, l'observais quelques secondes dormir comme un bébé avant de plaquer ma main sur sa bouche.

Il ouvrit immédiatement les yeux et me saisit à la gorge. Je m'attendais à cette réaction et l'avais anticipé. Il me relâcha quand il me reconnut.

-Mione ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Souffla-t-il.

-Tu me rejoins en bas ? Il faut que je te parle.

Il hocha la tête et je le laissais s'habiller en regagnant la salle commune. Je m'installais dans un canapé face à la cheminée, il s'assit à mes côtés et par mesure de précaution j'ensorcelais la pièce pour empêcher quiconque d'entendre notre conversation.

-Harry je viens de voir Malfoy …, commençais-je sans trop savoir comment j'allais finir cette phrase.

-Il t'a fait du mal ? Me coupa-t-il en m'observant sous toutes les coutures.

-Non. Il m'a parlé de toi … et du Serment Inviolable.

-Mione … Je ne peux rien dire … Tu sais comment marche ce type de magie.

-Je sais mais rien ne m'empêche de te dire à quel point tu es naïf et complètement con quand tu le veux !

-Qu'est-ce que ça veux dire Hermione ?

-Ne t'es-tu pas rendu compte avant de faire un putain de serment avec lui que c'était un piège ?! Tu ne le connais pas assez peut-être ! Putain Harry c'est Malfoy ! Tu sais de quoi il est capable !

-Je l'ai fait pour toi espèce d'idiote ! Je voulais savoir ce qu'il t'avait fait et je le sais maintenant !

-J'ai découvert qu'il était un veela Harry, grâce aux livre que Rogue m'a légué. Ce bâtard graisseux savait tout de l'état de Malfoy. Son lègue était une façon détournée de m'amener à découvrir la vérité.

-Ce qui veut dire que le Serment était inutile.

-En effet Harry et maintenant Malfoy te tiens par les couilles !

Il me dévisagea choqué par mon langage fleurit et je repris.

-Ce sont ses mots, pas les miens. Il s'est joué de toi Harry. Tu es celui qui va le conduire à la liberté.

-Je le sais Hermione. Il m'a dévoilé toute sa vie. Dans les moindres détails. Je ne peux rien dire. Mais Hermione … Juste entre toi et moi … Ce mec est capable de tout mais il mérite une relaxe … Tous les actes horribles qu'il a commit, il ne l'a pas fait par plaisir mais par devoir.

Il soupira et je restais muette face à ces mots.

-Je le hais Mione. C'est un … tueur … Il n'a pas d'âme … Pas de patrie … Aucune loyauté pour rien ni personne … sauf pour toi. Il est capable de tout pour te protéger et il le fera mieux que quiconque. Malgré ce qu'il est je ne pouvais pas rêver meilleur gilet pare balles que Malfoy pour assurer ta protection Hermione. Il est bon pour toi mais toxique pour tous les autres.

-Il est tout aussi toxique pour moi Harry… On a besoin de mettre les choses au clair lui et moi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Mione ?

-Les vacances arrivent. Il m'a dit qu'il serait au Manoir Malfoy. Assigné à résidence. Alors … je crois que je vais lui rendre visite.

-Tu va dire la vérité à Ron et aux autres Weasley ?

-Crois-tu vraiment qu'ils seront capables de comprendre Harry ? Lâchais-je.

-Il faudra bien qu'ils sachent un jour…

-Un jour … Je dirais la vérité … Toute la vérité à Ron … Je la lui dois mais en attendant je veux que tout soit clair avant de parler aux autres du bordel qu'est ma vie.

-D'accord Mione …

Il m'ouvrit ses bras et je m'y jetais. Je respirais son odeur boisée et fermais les yeux. Malfoy était une partie de mon chez moi mais Harry était irrémédiablement la seconde. Sans ces deux hommes je n'étais rien.

_**.**_

.  
Voilà pour ce soir !

_**J'espère que ça vous avez aimé … Pas de rar's parce qu'il est 22h02 et que là j'ai juste envie de manger, de me doucher et surtout de faire un grooooooooosssssss dodo !**_

_**Bon week-end à toutes et rdv lundi !**_


	28. Oh ! Que vous avez de grandes dents

_**Bonsoir à toutes !**_

_**C'est reparti pour une nouvelle semaine de « métro-boulot-dodo » ! Vivement ce week-end !**_

_**Je ne vous promets pas un chapitre pour vendredi … Ca dépendra du temps que j'ai !**_

_**Merci d'être toujours plus nombreuses à me lire, vous faîtes chauffer ma boîte mail à chaque nouveau chapitre ! MERCI !**_

_**Place à la lecture ! En espérant que ça vous plaise !**_

_**Enjoy ^^ !**_

_**.**_

.

_**Have you come here for forgiveness ?**_

_Es-tu venu ici pour demander pardon ?_

_**Have you come to raise the dead ?**_

_Es-tu venu pour ressusciter les morts ?_

_**Have you come here to play Jesus ?**_

_Es-tu venu ici pour jouer à Jésus ?_

_**Did I ask too much ? **_

_Ai-je trop demandé ? _

_**More than a lot,**_

_Plus que de raison._

_**You gave me nothing, and it's all i got.**_

_Tu ne m'a rien donné, et c'est tout ce que j'ai._

_**We're one, but we're not the same.**_

_Nous ne faisons qu'un, mais nous sommes différents._

_**We hurt each other, then we do it again.**_

_Nous nous faisons du mal, puis nous recommençons._

_**One, U2 ( Traduction approximative faite par mes soins )**_

_**.**_

.

Les vacances de Noël arrivèrent bien trop vite à mon goût.

Je n'avais pas revu Malfoy depuis la nuit que nous avions passé ensemble, à croire qu'il m'avait évité. Je ne l'avais même pas croisé dans la Grande Salle.

Je prenais place à bord du Poudlard Express la boule au ventre, sous les yeux d'un Ron toujours aussi emmerdant avec sa Lavande et d'une Ginny qui scrutait le moindre regard que je pouvais échanger avec son homme.

Cette pimbêche était toujours à l'affut du moindre secret, elle savait que quelque chose n'allait pas avec moi, elle savait qu'Harry y était mêlé et preuve était faite que mon meilleur ami savait tenir sa langue face à cette curieuse de première.

Au Terrier tout fut comme à la normale, les retrouvailles avec Molly furent épiques, elle m'étouffa dans un câlin digne d'un ours en me réprimandant pour ma perte de poids. Je saluais Arthur d'un signe de main et esquivais une énième question concernant le moteur à explosion pour me réfugier rapidement dans la chambre que je ne partageais plus avec Ginny mais Lavande.

Je crus faire une crise de nerf quand, la rouquine m'expliqua en souriant que sa mère l'avait autorisé à partager la chambre d'Harry, que Ron occupait seul celle des jumeaux et que moi je partageais mon espace avec cette cruche. Bien sûr Lavande me rassura rapidement en me glissant :

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Hermione, je ne serais certainement pas beaucoup là le soir.

Connasse !

-Je m'en doute Lavande, répliquais-je avec un sourire hypocrite.

-J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas pour moi et Ron-Ron …

-Non Lavande, je suis contente qu'il t'ai trouvé, lui répondis-je sincèrement cette fois-ci.

Mine de rien cette bécasse m'enlevais une belle épine du pied en tenant à l'écart Ronald. Et le moment venu, elle pourrait peut-être le calmer mieux que moi.

Il n'empêche que partager ma chambre avec elle … Me faisait clairement chier. Je trouvais donc refuge dans le grenier. Les ouvrages de Rogue y étaient toujours stockés et je prenais plaisir à les lire et surtout à découvrir toutes les petites notes dans les marges ou en bas des pages.

Et finalement, la veille de Noël je saisis un parchemin et une plume, demandais l'autorisation à Molly d'emprunter Erol et envoyais mon message au Manoir Malfoy. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre et était succincte.

_« Viens quand tu veux. DM »_

Le soir au cours du dîner j'annonçais aux Weasley que je ne serais pas là pour Noël. Je sortais des placards un oncle et une tante inconnus, larmoyais un peu en disant que c'était la seule famille de sang qu'il me restait, tout le monde compatit et m'assura qu'ils comprenaient mon besoin de me rapprocher d'eux.

Je souris derrière la barrière de mes cheveux en me disant que c'était vraiment trop facile quand je croisais le regard dubitatif d'Harry. Je n'y accordais pas attention et me consacrais à la nourriture toujours aussi excellente de Molly.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que je sortais de la salle de bain après m'être brossé les dents, je trouvais Harry appuyé contre le mur du couloir.

-Tu me cherchais ? Chuchotais-je.

Il décroisa les bras de sa poitrine et s'avança vers moi l'air en colère.

-Putain Hermione c'était quoi ce que tu nous as fait à table ?

-Quoi ?! Que voulais-tu que je dise ?

-La vérité Hermione !

-On en déjà parlé Harry. Je ne dirais rien tant que tout ça ne sera pas réglé.

-Je peux comprendre ça … Mais putain ! La Hermione que je connais ne ment pas avec autant de facilité ni ne se force à pleurer pour faire passer la pilule ! Là, j'ai eu l'impression d'avoir Malfoy en face de moi !

Je reculais sous le choc alors que ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

-Je t'avais dit qu'il était toxique pour moi.

Je le contournais et entrais dans ma chambre. Heureusement pour moi, Lavande batifolait déjà quelque part avec son Ron-ron et me foutrait donc la paix pour quelques heures.

_**.  
0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0  
.**_

Quand j'arrivais le lendemain soir au Manoir, ce n'était plus une boule au ventre que j'avais. J'étais littéralement morte de trouille. Lors de ma dernière visite, il m'avait attaqué, me laissant à même le sol, baignant dans mon sang.

Je me secouais pour remonter l'allée parfaitement damée et entretenue, parsemée de fleurs ensorcelées pour fleurir toute l'année. C'est un elfe, habillé comme un elfe, qui m'ouvrit la double porte. Je me contentais de froncer les sourcils en voyant sa tenue, symbole de sa servilité.

J'en prenais bonne note … Pour plus tard.

Il me fit pénétrer dans un salon accueillant, bien loin de l'image glauque et froide que j'avais de ce lieu. Je restais debout au milieu de la pièce, serrant dans mes mains mon bagage qui contenait mes effets personnels pour quelques jours.

Je sursautais en entendant le déclic de la porte derrière moi et fit volte-face pour tomber nez à nez avec Malfoy.

-Je déteste quand tu fais ça ! Marmonnais-je entre mes dents.

-J'adore te surprendre.

L'envie de lui coller une gifle me picota l'intérieur de la main mais comme entrée en matière on pouvait faire mieux. Je me contentais d'un sourire méprisant alors que d'un geste il me faisait signe de m'asseoir dans un canapé de velours crème.

-Tu restes combien de temps ? Me demanda-t-il en se dirigeant vers une console où trônaient différentes carafes en cristal.

-Ca va dépendre.

-De quoi ? Reprit-il dos à moi en se servant un verre de ce qui semblait être du Whisky.

-De toi … De nous … De comment les choses vont se dérouler ici … Tout ça quoi.

-Je vois. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

-Non merci.

-Tu n'es pas une invitée modèle.

Je fronçais les sourcils alors qu'il s'asseyait dans un fauteuil Voltaire assorti au canapé.

-Ah oui ? Aurais-tu oublié qui je suis ?

-Non. Ca crois-moi je ne l'oublierais jamais.

Je ne savais jamais sur quel pied danser avec lui. Il m'était très difficile de faire la part des choses entre ses sarcasmes et l'infime part de vérité qui sortait de sa bouche. Je déglutis et repris la parole.

-J'aimerais que l'on parle … de ta nature et des conséquences qu'elles engendrent sur ma vie.

Terrain glissant Hermione ! Prudence, pensais-je. Il soupira. Bougea un peu sur son siège comme pour trouver une position plus confortable avant de répondre :

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

Je posais mes yeux sur mes mains croisées sur mes genoux et me lançais :

-Tes parents … sont-ils eux aussi un couple lié comme nous le sommes ?

-Non.

Je fronçais les sourcils. Tout ça n'avait aucun sens. Comment pouvait-il être un veela sans que ses parents ne le soient également.

-Comment … ?

-Ecoute Granger. Je suis devenu veela par accident. J'ai été contaminé enfant par une fiole de sang de veela. Il y a des gênes dans la famille, venu de nos ancêtres. Sans cela, la transformation n'aurait pas eu lieu.

-Tu a été contaminé ? Mais … Comment est-ce possible ? Le sang de veela est une substance extrêmement réglementée … Seuls les Maîtres de Potions y ont accès mais seulement avec une autorisation du Ministère et je …

-Stop ! Granger ! Tu oublies qui nous sommes ? Crois-tu vraiment que les autorisations ministérielles soient une nécessité pour des gens tels que nous ?

Bien sûr. Les Malfoys et les règles … Une grande histoire d'amour, n'est-ce pas ?

-Tu n'es donc pas déclaré au Ministère ? Repris-je.

-Certainement pas. Et jamais je n'accepterais de faire partie des créatures magiques sous contrôle du Ministère.

-Mais et ton loup ? Est-ce dû à ta condition veelane ?

-Oh … Le poilu est un dommage collatéral.

-Vas-tu arrêter de répondre par énigmes ?! M'exclamais-je furieuse de ses réponses sans queue ni tête.

-Il est là à cause de toi ! Tout ça c'est à cause de toi ! Au moment de ma transition je ne pouvais pas être avec toi alors Merlin m'a fait un petit cadeau empoisonné qui me permettrait de te protéger malgré toi et malgré mon opposition farouche à cette union. Satisfaite ? Cracha-t-il.

Je me tassais dans le canapé que j'occupais et me contentais d'hocher la tête. Je sentais le poids de son regard sur moi, je ne relevais pas les yeux mais du coin de l'œil je le vis se passer une main dans les cheveux avant de reprendre plus doucement.

-Il est une mutation de mon statut, reprit-il plus doucement. Parce que celle qui m'est destinée c'est toi et que sans lui je ne serais pas arrivé vivant jusqu'ici. C'est extrêmement rare qu'un veela soit doté d'un animal intérieur. Ca c'est déjà produit. Je suis un putain d'hybride d'accord ? Moitié sorcier, moitié veela.

-Et moi dans tout ça ? Demandais-je sans lever les yeux.

-Quoi toi ?

-Qu'est-ce que je suis censée faire ?

-Vivre avec moi, m'annonça-t-il comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

-Ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça ! Soufflais-je en essayant de dissimuler mon exaspération.

-Si ça l'est, répliqua-t-il froidement.

Là … Ca commençait à devenir vraiment dangereux. Mes warnings se mirent à clignoter violemment dans mon esprit, mais je voulais crever l'abcès une bonne fois pour toute. J'avais des choses à dire et Merlin m'en soit témoin il allait les entendre, qu'il le veuille ou non ! Il devait comprendre que je n'étais pas, une chose manipulable.

-Non ! Je ne t'aime pas !

-Mais qui te parle d'amour Granger ? Personne ! Tu crois vraiment que toi et moi, ça va être un conte de fées ? On est obligé d'être ensemble Granger. Y'a aucun moyen d'éviter ça et je ne suis même pas sûr que la mort mettrait un terme à notre lien ! C'est trop fort pour qu'on lutte contre ça. Et j'en ai assez chié jusqu'à maintenant sans que tu ne viennes tout foutre en l'air avec ton romantisme à deux noises !

Je restais figée, choquée par ses mots, alors qu'il continuait à lancer ses sarcasmes.

-Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Le lien empêche toute autre relation ! Tu le sais aussi bien que moi ! Tu portes mon odeur ! Elle repousse tout être masculin, la marque que tu portes dans ton cou a annihilé tous les sentiments que tu pouvais éprouver pour ton Weasley. Tu es à moi ! Que tu le veuilles ou non !

-JE NE SUIS PAS DE LA VIANDE ! Eructais-je en sautant du canapé pour lui faire face.

-SI ! Tu l'es ! Tu es MA possession ! Annonça-t-il froidement en pointant un index rageur sur moi alors que ses yeux se faisaient jaunâtres.

-Ta possession ?! Mais tu rêves mon pauvre Malfoy ! Je n'appartiens à personne ! J'ai mon libre-arbitre !

Il se figea à l'entente de mes mots et j'ignorais volontairement son grognement animal pour lancer des mots qui n'auraient jamais du franchir la barrière de mes lèvres :

-J'aime Harry ! Du plus profond de mon âme. Rien ne changera jamais ça ! Ni le lien, ni toi !

Il gronda de plus belle.

-C'est pareil pour Ron ! Jamais je le les abandonnerais pour toi ! JAMAIS !

J'approchais dangereusement de la ligne de démarcation. Un violent soubresaut ébranla son corps. Il serra les poings et se fit menaçant. J'avançais vers lui, la rage au ventre et balançais ce que j'avais sur le cœur :

-Je ne t'aime pas ! Je suis incapable d'aimer un homme tel que toi ! Froid et manipulateur ! Tu veux que je vive avec toi ?! Tu délires Malfoy ! Je me suis fait torturée ici-même, sur ce putain de tapis ! Combien de gens sont morts entre ses murs ? Combien de complots, de manipulations ont été mis au point dans ce maudit Manoir ?! Par TA famille de détraqués ?! Hein ! COMBIEN ?! Et toi avec tes grands airs tu crois que je vais accepter ça sans broncher ?! Comment ta Mère réagira face à une Sang-de-Bourbe ?! Et ton Père ?! Hein dis-moi ! Tu crois que Papa Lucius m'ouvrira grand les bras pour …

-TAIS-TOI ! Hurla-t-il.

-Non ! J'ai trop à dire ! Tes manipulations se retourneront contre toi tôt ou tard ! Tu crois vraiment que la population va gober que tu es un gentil, blanc comme neige ? Tu peux peut-être mettre le Magenmagot dans ta poche, manipuler Harry et d'autres pour arriver à tes fins mais jamais … JAMAIS tu ne seras à l'abri ! Tu crois que les Aurors et les Langues-de-Plombs ne te surveilleront plus ? … Tu es un égoïste fini Malfoy ! Et tout ce que tu vas gagner c'est de me faire plonger avec toi dans TES ténèbres personnelles ! Et je refuse ! Tu m'entends ?! JE REFUSE !

Un grognement rauque et douloureux me répondit. J'écarquillais les yeux de terreur. Son corps tremblait de manière totalement anormale. Je reculais … doucement, le cœur battant la chamade sans jamais le quitter des yeux. Parce qu'inconsciemment je savais que je l'avais poussé à bout et que sa transformation était inévitable. Si je fuyais devant lui, il me poursuivrait, me chasserait jusqu'à ce qu'il me mette la patte dessus. Que Merlin me vienne en aide …

En une seconde, ce n'était plus un homme que j'avais en face de moi mais une bête énorme. Les fauteuils furent projetés dans la pièce et s'écrasèrent sur le parquet dans un craquement sinistre. Les lambeaux de ses vêtements jonchaient le parquet. L'air semblait électrique, saturé de colère et de haine. Il se tassa sur son arrière-train, relevant sa croupe, fléchissant ses pattes avant comme s'il s'apprêtait à attaquer. Il grognait, oreilles rabattues sur l'arrière de son crâne, le poil hérissé, relevant ses babines, dévoilant des crocs acérés et une mâchoire de tueur.

Je reculais encore, tendant mes mains devant moi pour l'empêcher de m'attaquer. Trop focalisée sur le loup de deux mètres de haut qui me faisait face, je ne regardais pas où ma fuite me menait. Quand l'arrière de mes genoux buta contre le bord du canapé que j'avais occupé plus tôt je m'affalais dedans, terrifiée.

Il grognait toujours, dansant d'une patte sur l'autre, sans jamais me quitter des yeux.

-Ne … Ne me fais pas de mal …, suppliais-je dans un souffle.

Il pencha la tête sur le côté, comme s'il cherchait à comprendre ce que je disais. Nous restâmes ainsi quelques minutes, mon cœur battait à tout rompre, la peur m'empêchait de bouger. J'étais clouée sur ce fauteuil et j'étais incapable d'en décoller.

Il se mit en mouvement avec une grâce meurtrière, une patte après l'autre. Lentement. Très lentement, sans jamais me quitter des yeux. Je retenais mon souffle et m'immobilisais totalement. Jamais je n'aurais pensé que les documentaires animaliers de la BBC me serviraient un jour. Je n'avais qu'une idée en tête. Faire le mort pour ne pas le provoquer.

L'animal me surplombait totalement, je me tassais au maximum dans le fauteuil alors que sa grosse tête n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de mon corps. Je fermais les yeux mais les rouvrit aussitôt quand il grogna. Et alors que je croisais son regard citrin, je sentis une violente poussée dans mon crâne.

Il essayait d'enfoncer mes barrières psychiques, je résistais mais elles s'étirèrent comme du chewing-gum et finirent pas céder en quelques secondes. Je me retrouvais propulsée dans ses souvenirs comme si j'étais dans une pensine. J'étais une spectatrice impuissante, prisonnière des images qui défilaient dans mon esprit sans contrôle.

La Coupe du Monde… La rencontre dans les bois … Notre départ … Son malaise … Sa transformation … Rogue qui lui annonce son statut … Le bal des Trois-Sorciers … Ses pensées déplacées à mon égard … Le labyrinthe et le fait qu'il le sache de retour… La tension sexuelle … Son rôle en cinquième année avec Ombrage et les centaures … Karkaroff … Sa mission … Voldemort … Nous … Dans le parc de Poudlard et à l'infirmerie … Le sectumsempra … Son envie de mourir … Sa mère … La tour d'Astronomie … La torture … Le meurtre de Charity Burbage … Les réunions des Mangemorts … Ses missions … Ses pensées … Son envie de me protéger au détriment de sa vie … Le Manoir Malfoy … Son année à Poudlard … La lettre de Dumbledore … Le quatrième homme du plan du vieux fou … La salle sur demande … La bataille finale et ce qui s'en est suivit … Son arrestation … La destruction des documents compromettants … Ses mensonges au Magenmagot … Sa demande qu'Harry soit son tuteur … Son plan pour m'obtenir moi par tous les moyens … Sa colère face à ma relation avec Ron … Sa peur que je ne sois jamais à lui … Astoria Greengrass qui n'était autre qu'un moyen de plus de m'avoir … Harry et le serment inviolable … Nott … Nous, dans ma chambre à Poudlard …

Les images ralentirent jusqu'à ce qu'une seule reste imprimée dans mon esprit …

Nous … enlacés … face à face dans la pénombre … Nos regards … Ses pensées…

Et puis sa voix dans ma tête … Pas celle de Drago … Non … Celle plus rocailleuse et gutturale de son veela.

_Ce qu'il ne sera jamais capable de te dire moi je te le dis femme. Tout ce qu'on a fait pour toi. Lui comme moi. Tout ce que l'on a enduré … On l'a fait parce que c'est un besoin … Ce n'est pas un devoir. Tu es la seule … Tu le seras à jamais. Nous te serons fidèles jusque dans la mort. Parce que lui et moi ne pouvons pas vivre sans toi. Il dit vrai … Tu nous appartiens … parce que l'on t'aime femme. Tu es l'unique. La seule pour qui et par qui nous vivons parce que tu comptes plus que tout. Plus que les autres, plus que le monde. Tu es notre monde. L'humain est caractériel mais sois certaine qu'il t'aime autant que moi … Peut-être même plus si c'est possible il est juste incapable de le dire._

Et aussi facilement qu'il y était entré il quitta mon esprit. Je clignais des yeux et me retrouvait face à ce loup … son veela … le mien. Il recula doucement de quelques pas et s'assit sur ses pattes arrière en attente de quelque chose.

J'étais choquée. Désemparée par ce qu'il avait vécu. Toute cette douleur, physique et psychologique. Je venais de faire une plongée du côté obscur de la Force et je n'en revenais pas indemne. Comment avait-il pu survivre à tout ça ? Comment avait-il pu tout accepter pour … moi ? Je le croyais égoïste et le découvrais pour la première fois altruiste. Plus courageux que n'importe quel Gryffondor à sa place. Il était une victime de cette guerre, bien plus que je ne l'étais avec ma pauvre cicatrice qui marquait mon avant-bras et mon sang impur.

Il s'était battu dans l'ombre pour que je conserve de droit ma place à ses côtés. Tout autant que Ronald, Harry, les Weasley et tant d'autres anonymes. Il en avait prit plein la figure, plus que nous tous réunis et au moins autant qu'Harry.

Par Merlin … Il la méritait cette relaxe. Ce que j'avais vu à travers ses souvenirs m'y obligeait. Et le seul moyen pour lui de l'obtenir était la manipulation. Ce mec était intelligent. Plus que moi, c'était certain parce que moi j'étais prise au piège de mes valeurs morales alors que lui n'en avait aucune.

La seule chose qui comptait … Sa seule loi … Sa seule règle. C'était moi. Moi seule.

Que pouvais-je reprocher réellement à cet homme ?

D'avoir voulu à tout prix sauver sa peau et la mienne en commettant des actes répréhensibles ? D'être ce qu'il était ? D'avoir été prisonnier des préjugés inculqués par son père ?

Il n'était pas innocent mais il n'était pas coupable non plus.

Pouvais-je gérer ça ? Que ressentais-je réellement pour lui, si je mettais de côté le lien ?

Je ne savais pas comment le définir. Il pouvait s'avérer doux avec moi comme extrêmement violent. Il était mon opposé mais il m'attirait comme un aimant. Je le plaignais d'avoir eu cette vie et d'une certaine manière c'était la vie qui l'avait façonné de cette façon.

Je ne pouvais pas lui reprocher d'être ce qu'il était. Je n'en avais aucun droit. Je ne pouvais pas le juger. Aucune cour de justice ne devrait avoir à le juger. C'était légitime. Tout ce qu'il avait fait était légitime. Aussi bien les meurtres que les tortures qu'il avait infligées.

Celles qu'il avait reçues étaient une contre partie suffisante à ses crimes.

Son mépris de tout, sa froideur étaient des façades … Des murs de protection parce qu'il ne pouvait faire confiance à personne.

Alors je relevais les yeux vers lui. Il attendait toujours. Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine. Il m'attendait moi. Que je l'accepte tel qu'il était. Avec son loup, avec ses qualités et surtout avec ses défauts dont il ne se départirait jamais.

Je me levais du fauteuil et m'approchais doucement de lui.

Face à ce loup je pouvais parler, dire tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur, face à l'homme le dialogue était impossible. Alors je le touchais du bout des doigts. Effleurais la fourrure soyeuse et reculais brusquement ma main quand un bruit de gorge lui échappa. Je frissonnais quand je compris qu'il ronronnait sous ma main. Je plongeais sans peur dans ses poils, tirais légèrement dessus, passais derrière sa tête, gratouillait ses oreilles et murmurais :

-Je veux te montrer quelque chose … Me laisseras-tu pénétrer ton esprit ?

L'animal me dévisagea, pesant visiblement le pour et le contre puis abaissa sa tête. Je pris ce mouvement comme un accord et plongeais mes yeux dans les siens. Lui montrait ce que moi j'avais vécu.

La difficulté d'être une sorcière d'origine moldue … Mon enfance … Mes parents … Nos aventures depuis la première année … Le chien à trois têtes … La pierre philosophale … Le basilic … Le retourneur de temps … Buck … Sirius … La coupe du monde … Le Département des Mystères … Ron quand il avait embrassé Lavande en sixième année … La chasse aux Horcruxes … Cette foutue tente moisie … Le départ de Ron … Godric's Hollow … Les raffleurs … Le Manoir … La bataille de Poudlard … Cet été … Moi et Ron … Les Weasley si exubérants mais si attachants à la fois … Et Lui … Toutes les questions qu'il faisait naître en moi … Ma peur de n'être qu'un jouet entre ses mains … Qu'il finira par broyer.

Je voulais qu'il comprenne que le lien qui m'unissait à Ron et Harry était fort. Puissant et indestructible malgré les disputes et les malentendus. Je voulais montrer à son veela ce que je ne pouvais pas dire avec des mots. Ce que Drago en tant qu'homme n'était pas en mesure de comprendre.

Mes amis étaient importants pour moi. C'était de l'amour que j'éprouvais pour eux. Sans ambiguïté physique. De l'amour à l'état pur. Et je comprenais que lui et moi étions au-delà de ça. Nous étions fusionnels et passionnés. Hors-contrôle.

Quand j'eu terminé je laissais ma main quitter sa fourrure et brisais le lien visuel qui nous avait unis.

Il se releva et pressa sa tête contre mon flanc, respirant mon odeur, me reniflant sous toutes les coutures, plaquant son museau humide contre mon cou, le passant sous mes aisselles avant de descendre jusqu'à mon intimité qu'il respira profondément.

Je rougis face à ce comportement purement animal et poussais doucement sa tête alors qu'il me regardait … chagriné ?

-Euh … Ca me met mal à l'aise ces reniflades intempestives, tentais-je pour me faire comprendre.

Je crois qu'il rigola … Difficile à déterminer étant donné que le son qui sortit de sa gueule était étrange mais ça ressemblait bien au genre de réaction de Malfoy face à ma timidité.

Il recula de quelques pas et regarda par la grande porte-fenêtre.

-Tu veux aller prendre l'air ? Demandais-je dans le vide.

Bien sûr, il ne me répondit pas mais j'ouvrais malgré tout la fenêtre et le regardais s'élancer dans le parc du Manoir en souriant.

J'étais étrangement détendue, fatiguée mais bizarrement heureuse d'avoir trouvé une façon de communiquer avec lui sans cri, sans violence, sans que ça ne termine en bataille rangée.

Je m'affalais dans le canapé le plus proche et lançais quelques réparo sur les chaises brisées aux quatre coins de la pièce avant de me laisser submerger par le silence de la bâtisse propice à la réflexion.

Aujourd'hui je sais que c'est ce jour là dans le salon du Manoir où j'avais été torturé que lui et moi nous avons pris un nouveau départ pour un avenir meilleur et peut-être heureux.

Merlin lui devait. Il nous le devait.

_**.**_

.  
Voilà pour ce soir les loulouttes !

_**J'espère que vous avez aimé !**_

_**Dans le prochain chapitre … De retour dans la tête de Drago, pour la suite des vacances de Noël. Celles qui attendaient Narcissa, la retrouveront pour un tête à tête quelque peu tendu avec Hermione. **_

_**J'espère à vendredi … Sinon, rdv lundi.**_

_**Place aux rar's :**_

_**Chupiiiii : Je devrais uploader Collision cette semaine ^^ ! Merci de ton message ! J'espère qua ça t'as plut !**_

_**Elowynee : Merci de ton message !**_

_**Jenifael09 : Merci d'être toujours là ! Merci merci merci !**_

_**Viviwi : Merci de ton message ! En effet … Beaucoup de boulot. Je suis vanée. J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre !**_

_**Mamanlilly : Merci d'avoir pris le temps de commenter. J'espère que la suite te plaira !**_

_**S3iky0 : Merci de ton message. La suite de collision arrivera bientôt ! Patience ^^ ! **_

_**Fouzia : Merci de ton message. Ca me va droit au cœur ! Je suis contente que tu apprécies ce que je fais ! **_

_**Guest 4/19/13 : Merci à toi d'avoir pris le temps de commenter ! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant !**_

_**Lion : Merci de prendre le temps de commenter sur tous les chapitres. J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre !**_

_**17Harry : Merci de ton message. J'espère que la suite te plaira autant !**_

_**Aulandra1707 : Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !**_

_**Lilou : Merci de ton message ! J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre !**_

_**Chleo10 : Merci d'avoir pris le temps de commenter !**_

_**Nelly : Merki ! J'espère que la suite te plaira !**_

_**Guest 4/20/13 : Merci de ton message ! **_

_**HpDrago : Merci de toujours prendre le temps de laisser quelques mots ! Ca me touche ! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant !**_

_**Miss Gee : Ne t'inquiètes pas ! Je comprends et je compatis à ce qui t'arrives. Bon courage.**_

_**IlianaS : Merci de ton message ! Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant !**_


	29. Chapter 29

_**Hello everybody ^^ !**_

_**Me voilà de retour après un week-end requinquant ! Prête à affronter la semaine de barjot qui m'attend ! Postage un peu avance comme vous pouvez le remarquer, parce que demain … retour au boulot et la journée promet d'être longue.**_

_**J'espère que vous êtes prête pour ce nouveau chapitre, dont je suis particulièrement fière … Et oui … Drago est encore est toujours mon chouchou !**_

_**Hope you'll enjoy it !**_

_**Sans oublier Aesalys pour ses corrections parfaites et ses commentaires qui me font toujours sourire … Sans elle cette fiction ne serait pas ce qu'elle est ! Alors une standing ovation pour …. AË !**_

_**Bonne lecture et pour une fois … Je vous conseillerais d'écouter la chanson qui suit en lisant le chapitre … !**_

_**.**_

.

_**Every little thing you do is magic lately,**_

_Dernièrement, chaque petite chose que tu fais semble magique,_

_**Every single thing you do is cool,**_

_Chaque chose que tu fais est cool,_

_**You're exactly where you wana be, **_

_Tu es exactement là où tu désires être,_

_**There aint no fear of misery,**_

_Il n'y a plus de crainte de souffrance,_

_**Could you be the one for me ?**_

_Pourrais-tu être faite pour moi ?_

_**Could you be the one, Stereophonics (Traduction approximative faite par mes soins )**_

_**.**_

.

Ce n'est pas un jour qu'elle est restée … Pas deux non plus … Mais c'est bien le restant des vacances de Noël qu'elle a passé entre les murs sécurisants et sécuritaires de Mon Manoir. Elle n'est finalement repartie que deux jours avant la rentrée … Pour mon plus grand bonheur. Mais chut … C'est un secret que même la torture ne pourra pas m'extorquer.

Elle est enfin chez moi.

Consentante et parfaitement consciente du fait qu'elle m'appartient.

Je pourrais m'habituer à la voir évoluer entre ses murs.

Je me sens si heureux que je cherche constamment d'où viendra la prochaine attaque … Il y en aura forcément d'autres. C'est une certitude qui me fait frissonner de peur. Peur qu'on me l'enlève par un biais ou un autre. J'ai une épée de Damoclès au dessus de la tête, j'en suis parfaitement conscient, les Aurors ne me lâcheront pas comme ça, certains d'entre eux et à raison me pensent coupable.

Ils sont de parfaits « Moi » jouant dans la Cour des Gentils. Ils sentent que je suis mauvais, comme moi je peux sentir leur … droiture, leur incorruptibilité. Et pourtant, à l'heure actuelle, ces ombres menaçantes je les ignore, je passe mes matinées avec elle dans mes bras. Je la retiens dans mon lit autant que je le peux.

J'aime me réveiller lentement, sans ouvrir les yeux et respirer à pleins poumons son odeur à elle qui embaume ma chambre luxueuse. J'aime quand je me tourne vers elle, la trouver endormie, couchée sur le ventre. Je la regarde, incrédule de la voir dans mon lit. Je n'y crois pas, chaque matin est un putain de cadeau du Ciel. C'est plus fort que moi, je ne peux pas me retenir.

Alors doucement, en faisant le moins de bruit possible, je m'approche d'elle, je caresse son dos découvert jusqu'au bombé de ses fesses. Je laisse mes doigts courir sur sa peau qui frissonne à chaque effleurement. Je repousse le drap et dévoile son arrière-train qui me rend fou. Je passe ma main sur sa cuisse et je remonte pour presser la chair douce et rebondie qui s'offre à mon regard avide.

Je m'attarde souvent sur elles, je dessine des arabesques sur ses rondeurs qui me rendent fou, je m'enhardie certains matins à passer mes doigts agiles dans leur sillon brûlant et tentateur. Je la veux. Je rêve de lui dérober sa dernière part d'innocence, de lui faire goûter aux joies du sexe comme je l'aime mais une part de moi sait qu'elle n'est pas prête à ça. Oh bien sûr, les caresses l'excitent, la font trembler d'envie et je sais qu'une salope sommeille en elle mais elle n'est pas encore à même de se réveiller.

Alors je délaisse ce trésor interdit pour plonger entre ses cuisses. Je me brûle au contact de son intimité prête à me recevoir. Elle gémit dans son sommeil et je souris, je savoure l'odeur de son excitation qui augmente la mienne. Mon doigt la pénètre, je me délecte de sa douceur, joue un peu avec elle, prend mon temps, la réveille avec une sensualité que je ne me connaissais pas.

Quand enfin, ses fesses se relèvent et que ses jambes s'écartent, je sais qu'elle en veut plus, alors mon corps d'homme roule sur le sien. J'aime la prendre comme ça, quand les brumes de ses rêves ne sont pas encore dissipés, qu'elle est totalement soumise à mon bon vouloir, incapable de me repousser. Je me glisse en elle pour la première fois de la journée et c'est la meilleure. Je commence toujours lentement, la pénétrant de quelques centimètres attendant que d'elle-même, elle presse ses fesses contre mon bas ventre et s'empale sur moi.

Je dois serrer les dents et tout mon contrôle est soumis à rude épreuve quand au plus profond d'elle, ses muscles intimes se resserrent sur mon membre. Ma femme, apprend vite et sait parfaitement comment se servir de son corps pour me pousser à bout. Elle halète, laisse échapper des petits sons exquis qui m'enflamment les sens, alors qu'elle gère la cadence. Je ferme les yeux pour échapper à ce spectacle torride qui me brûle les rétines et c'est seulement quand son premier orgasme la submerge que je prends le contrôle des opérations.

Mes mains se plaquent à l'arrière de ses genoux pour les remonter sous son ventre. Je caresse son corps le temps qu'elle récupère et de façon à ce que le feu continue de couver en elle. Ses seins parfaits pour mes mains sont explorés de manière minutieuse avant que ma main ne se perde dans les plis de son intimité. Je l'effleure, elle se cambre, je souris triomphalement. Je recommence mon manège sans jamais me retirer d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle me supplie :

-Je t'en prie …

Tous les matins … Le même rituel, je ne la baise vraiment que quand elle rend les armes. Bien sûr ma Gryffondor est une Lionne, elle se bat. Parfois, elle refuse de se soumettre, trépigne, lance ses hanches sur mon membre que je retire d'elle. Mais toujours, elle finit par céder et moi je jubile de la dresser tel un animal.

Je l'empale d'une profonde poussée qui lui arrache un cri. Mes mouvements sont amples mais lents. Je profite d'elle, elle roule des hanches pour en avoir plus, ses cuisses sont crispées sous l'effort qu'elle fait pour ne pas sombrer dans la jouissance trop vite. Mais je ne lui en laisse pas l'occasion. Je suis un Maître. Alors je m'assoie sur mes talons, changeant ainsi l'angle d'entrée pour me permettre d'atteindre ce petit point que peu d'hommes connaissent et qui a fait ma réputation.

A chaque poussée j'heurte de mon pénis, ce bouton interne. Elle tressaille, se mord les lèvres, ferme les yeux. Elle est en partance pour un ailleurs qui n'est qu'à nous, elle attend que je la rejoigne mais je suis gentleman. Les femmes d'abord. Mes mouvements se font plus rapides, plus incisifs, elle crie son plaisir dans l'oreiller alors que je me déverse en elle, le souffle court et le cœur battant à tout rompre.

Je lui fais l'amour de toutes les façons que je connais, je la veux pour moi, entièrement à moi pour le restant de mes jours et pourtant d'une manière où d'une autre elle arrive toujours à m'échapper. Je la retiens au lit le plus longtemps possible mais Mademoiselle n'aime pas l'oisiveté.

Elle veut profiter du parc, faire le tour des bibliothèques du Manoir, avancer dans ses devoirs, envoyer une lettre à son putain de Potter, aller prendre une douche alors que je ne veux que m'enivrer encore et toujours de son odeur qui se mêle si parfaitement à la mienne.

Je lui cède. Je ne sais pas faire autrement. Et pourtant je n'ai qu'une envie … La garder prisonnière de mes bras où elle est en sécurité.

Je la laisse partir, vivre sa vie. Je suis conscient qu'elle en a besoin, que c'est vital pour elle. Mais je ne suis jamais loin. Je l'observe, je la regarde et plus les jours passent plus elle m'ensorcèle … Elle en tant que personne … pas seulement à cause de son statut de compagne.

Elle passe ses après-midi dans la bibliothèque de mon Père. Elle me dit qu'elle veut en apprendre plus sur moi et mon espèce, pour mieux me comprendre me dit-elle. Elle est persuadée que Lucius a emmagasiné des informations sur moi.

-Drago, c'est totalement illogique que ton Père ne se soit jamais renseigné sur ton espèce. Il a forcément des documents, des livres, des traités ou je ne sais quoi d'autre encore qui te concernent !

Je capitule. J'acquiesce et je la laisse perdre son temps … Ces informations je les ai détruites avant que le Ministère ne débarque pour m'arrêter des mois plus tôt. Ce que j'avais besoin de savoir je le sais. Elle et moi sommes liés, à la vie à la mort. Ni plus ni moins. Personne d'autre n'a besoin de le savoir.

Je meurs, elle meurt. Elle meurt, je meurs. C'est aussi simple que ça.

Je n'ai pas le cœur de lui révéler ce détail … Je ne lui mens pas. Je respecte sa volonté. Je fais de l'omission. Et je deviens un expert dans cet art.

Mon veela déteste les bibliothèques et ce depuis que pendant ma sixième année j'y ai passé quasiment tout mon temps. Je la laisse donc à ses recherches et à ses devoirs. Moi je gambade dans le parc, débusque des petits mammifères que je me fais une joie de chasser. Avec elle à mes côtés, je suis en phase avec moi-même. Elle me rend plus stable et mieux dans ma peau. Incroyable pouvoir qu'elle ignore et dont elle n'abuse pas.

Je fais une nouvelle omission. J'oublie de lui préciser qu'elle me rend bien. Et finalement je me rends compte que je me protège d'elle et de cette faculté qu'elle a de me faire exécuter son bon-vouloir d'un simple claquement de doigts.

J'aime rentrer au Manoir en passant par les terrasses sud, je procède à ma métamorphose sur les dalles de pierres blanches, mes affaires de rechange sont dans une cache à l'abri des intempéries. C'est une routine, je m'habille rapidement et je la rejoins par les portes-fenêtres.

Mais ce soir là … Alors que j'allais pénétrer dans la bibliothèque je vis derrière elle, dans toute sa splendeur, Ma mère, la regardant prendre des notes dans un antique ouvrage sur les créatures magiques. Immédiatement je me rejetais dans l'ombre. J'attendais cette rencontre au sommet depuis son arrivée au Manoir. Ma Mère était partie deux jours avant Noël passer les fêtes chez la seule sœur qui lui restait, Androméda. Depuis la mort de Bellatrix, ma Mère voulait renouer les fils de son passé et plus que tout faire la paix avec ce qui lui restait de famille.

Même si elle ne m'en avait pas parlé, je n'étais pas sans avoir deviné que cette brusque envie de se rabibocher avec sa sœur avait un lien avec le redressement de notre réputation familiale. Sa nièce, Nymphadora avait été tuée pendant la Bataille de Poudlard et les deux sœurs avaient perdus la troisième. Le deuil, la douleur et la famille les rapprochaient suffisamment pour que ma Mère puisse se montrer à ses côtés. La presse titrait à tout va que Lady Malfoy était le bien, faisait le bien, la sauveuse du Survivant … Risible si vous voulez mon avis mais brillant de la part de ma Mère qui ne perdait jamais ses objectifs de vue.

Quand je vous disais que la manipulation était de famille !

Elle savait cependant qu'Hermione serait là et n'était donc pas surprise de la trouver ici. Je n'avais pas prévue cette rencontre mais je remerciais Merlin de m'accorder la chance d'y assister. En aucun cas je n'interviendrais. Ces deux femmes, mes deux femmes avaient chacune un tempérament de feu. Restait à savoir si elles feraient exploser les murs de cette Maison.

Je tendais l'oreille, guettant le début de la conversation qui ne tarda guère.

-C'est donc vous ? Commença ma Mère.

Un hoquet de surprise lui répondit, je perçus des froissements de vêtements m'indiquant qu'Hermione avait du se lever.

-C'est donc moi quoi ?

-La compagne de mon fils, reprit froidement ma Mère.

-En effet.

Je m'avançais d'un pas, me dégageant un point de vue sur la pièce tout en restant dans l'ombre de la bâtisse.

-Je suis …, tenta ma Mère en s'avançant vers elle.

-Je sais parfaitement qui vous êtes Madame Malfoy, la coupa Hermione.

-Je suppose que les présentations n'étant pas nécessaire, nous pouvons entrer dans le vif du sujet, n'est-ce pas ? Asseyez-vous.

Je vis Hermione serrer les poings mais elle abdiqua malgré tout et s'assit face à ma mère. Elles étaient de profil de mon point de vue ce qui me permettait de voir la froideur légendaire de ma mère faire face à la colère de ma compagne.

-Que voulez-vous ? Lâcha Hermione.

-Miss Granger…. Je crois que vous vous trompez sur mon compte. Je ne suis pas là, pour vous menacer ou pour vous faire savoir à quel point vos origines me font froncer le nez. Ca vous le savez déjà…

Ma mère s'interrompit, lissa un pli sur sa jupe avant de reprendre :

-Cependant, vous êtes lié à mon fils d'une manière tout à fait inédite. Or, mon fils est la seule chose qui compte pour moi. Tout ceci, dit-elle en englobant le décor, n'est que de la poudre aux yeux pour des gens tels que vous. Vous faîtes dorénavant partie de cette famille, il est nécessaire que vous passiez de l'autre côté du miroir des apparences et que vous mettiez un pied dans notre monde.

-Qu'y-a-t-il donc derrière ce fameux miroir ? Une famille unie ? Heureuse et aimante ? Railla Hermione.

-C'est exactement ça.

Le rire de ma compagne s'éleva dans l'air.

-Je ne suis pas née de la dernière pluie Madame Malfoy. Je ne suis pas une poupée malléable et manipulable à souhait. Oubliez-tout de suite ce que vous avez en tête. Je ne connais que trop bien vos méthodes, votre fils s'est déjà chargé de me les faire connaître. Alors soyons-clair, votre fils compte pour vous. Je le comprends parfaitement. Il compte pour moi aussi…

-Faisons un pacte Miss Granger, la coupa ma Mère. Nous avons visiblement un point commun non négligeable. Vous êtes d'accord avec ça ?

-Effectivement.

-Alors soyons des alliées. Faisons front commun. Votre intelligence et ma connaissance du monde. Nous ferons des badauds ce que nous voulons.

-Nous ne ferons alliance que si cela s'avère nécessaire Madame Malfoy. En attendant ce jour, moins nous nous verrons, mieux ce sera. Parce que sachez que jamais je n'oublierais que c'est dans votre salon et sous votre nez aristocratique qu'une vermine de mon espèce a été torturée …

-Vous ignorez les détails Miss Granger. Qui vous dit que nous n'avons rien fait pour vous aider ? Parce que bien au contraire, ce jour là, Drago et moi nous vous avons sauvé la vie. J'ai trouvé mon fils à demi-inconscient dans le couloir à cause de votre stupidité Gryffondorienne, nous nous sommes battus pour la forme sans opposer la moindre résistance. Croyez-vous vraiment qu'un elfe ait pu me désarmer aussi facilement sans que je ne le veuille ? Cingla froidement ma Mère.

-Je devrais donc me montrer redevable ? S'étrangla Hermione.

-Non. Mais je veux que vous compreniez qu'il n'est dans l'intérêt de personne que nous nous opposions. Je ne veux que le bonheur de mon fils et il passe invariablement par vous. Je souhaite sortir le drapeau blanc. L'acceptez-vous ?

-Je ne vous fais pas confiance Madame Malfoy, votre fourberie est légendaire et absolument pas surfaite. Je ne suis pas dupe des récents articles qui font la une de la presse … Franchement vous croyez vraiment me faire avaler que la mort de Nymphadora vous touche ? Que celle de son mari, loup-garou de son état vous affecte ? Laissez-moi rire de cette farce grotesque qui ne prend pas avec moi. Mais je suis d'humeur magnanime aujourd'hui, je prends le drapeau. Le reste viendra peut-être avec le temps.

Sur ces mots, Hermione se leva, tendit sa main à ma Mère qui la saisit.

-Nous voici donc liées par un pacte de non-agression. Je vous prouverais que je suis digne de confiance Miss Granger. Je pressens que vous et moi feront de grandes choses.

-Si vous le dîtes.

Je souris dans l'ombre. Le Manoir était toujours bien en place sur ses fondations et je ne doutais pas que les deux femmes de ma vie, si elles arrivaient à s'entendre seraient de redoutables adversaires. Je me montrais dans l'encadrement de la fenêtre et tapais aux carreaux pour que ma mère vienne m'ouvrir.

Elle m'offrit un sourire radieux et me serra dans ses bras.

-Tu as entendu ? Me demanda-t-elle.

-Oui.

-Merlin fait bien les choses parfois Drago. Hermione est quelqu'un de bien. Difficilement manipulable si j'en crois ce que je viens de voir.

-Je sais maman.

-Cependant je dois avouer qu'elle te rend heureux et j'aime te voir heureux.

Je lui souris et la quittais pour rejoindre celle qui hantait mon esprit.

_**.  
0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O  
.**_

Les jours passaient, je découvrais et appréciais la quiétude qui pour la première fois de ma vie m'habitait. Ma vie auprès d'elle serait douce et remplie de joie je le savais par avance et maintenant que j'en étais conscient, jamais je ne la laisserais m'échapper.

Je l'aimais elle et tout ce qui faisait d'elle, ce qu'elle était.

Elle et sa façon qu'elle a de prendre son petit-déjeuner tout en lisant la Gazette, ses sourcils froncés quand elle découvre un article qui la sidère par son manque flagrant d'impartialité. Elle et ses remarques concernant les elfes qui me font lever les yeux au ciel. Elle et ses petites manies en tout genre qui m'agacent et me fascinent à la fois. Elle et ses expressions toutes droites sorties du monde moldu, imagées au plus haut point et qui me font sourire. Elle et la manière qu'elle a d'arpenter le Manoir le regard fier en snobant les portraits, démontrant à mes ancêtres qu'elle était maîtresse en ces lieux …

Fabuleux.

C'est le mot qui m'est venu quand je l'ai trouvé en grande conversation avec mon grand-père … Vous savez … Abraxas … Celui qui m'a ouvert le passage pendant cette putain de partie de cache-cache.

L'élément déclencheur de cette farce grotesque qu'est ma vie.

J'avais manqué le début de la conversation mais la trouver les poings sur les hanches, le buste penché en avant, le regard noir face à un Abraxas rouge de colère me fit doucement sourire alors que je me rencognais dans l'angle du couloir.

-Puis-je savoir en quoi mon sang est un problème Monsieur Malfoy ? Il me semble que votre sang si pur, ne vous a pas empêché de passer de vie à trépas comme tout un chacun, y compris les moldus !

-Un Malfoy ne s'abaisse pas à répondre à des gens de votre espèce, marmonna dédaigneusement le portrait en lui tournant le dos.

-Méfiez-vous Monsieur Malfoy. Les gens de mon espèce peuvent se révéler susceptibles … Il serait dommage qu'une œuvre d'art telle que vous se retrouve par inadvertance dans le grenier face sur le sol avec tous ses autres portraits de la maison pour un temps indéterminé …

-Vous n'oseriez pas ! S'exclama-t-il indigné.

-Je vais me gêner, répliqua-t-elle avant de quitter le couloir.

-Ici vous n'êtes rien. Tout juste une maîtresse … Une régulière dont mon petit-fils se débarrassera une fois rassasié de vos atouts au profit d'une héritière digne de ce Manoir et de nos illustres ancêtres !

D'un mouvement de poignet, sa baguette lui répliqua avec un sort. Un bandeau noir se noua sur les yeux du portrait et un bâillon le réduisit au silence.

-Certes, vous marquez un point Monsieur Malfoy, mais n'oubliez jamais que c'est moi qui détiens une baguette et que je n'hésiterais jamais à m'en servir.

Elle fit volte-face sur ses mots et disparut rapidement derrière une porte.

Cet évènement me fit certes sourire mais il me rappela également qu'elle n'était pas vraiment à moi. Comme l'avait sagement annoncé mon grand-père, rien d'officiel, ni de légal, ne l'obligeait à rester à mes côtés.

Il me fallait remédier à ce détail au plus vite …

Toujours pensif, planté au milieu du couloir, mon tout premier souvenir remonta à la surface de mon esprit. C'est ce moment qui a déterminé ma façon de voir les choses pour le restant de ma vie.

Je me revois encore, âgé d'environ quatre ans, tiré à quatre épingles dans ma toute première robe de sorcier. Ces détails sont parfaitement clairs dans ma tête.

Le grand bureau de mon Père en bois sombre, l'atmosphère glaciale de la pièce contrebalancée par la chaleur qui émanait de la cheminée. Je me tenais, droit comme un « i » devant cet homme que j'admirais. Et les mots qu'il avait prononcés ce jour-là sont gravés en moi aussi surement que la Marque des Ténèbres sur mon avant-bras.

_-Fils … Si tu ne devais retenir qu'une seule chose de ce que j'ai a t'enseigné se serait … Ce que Malfoy désire … Malfoy obtient… Par tous les moyens._

Dans ma tête de petit garçon, à cette époque là, d'autres mots effleurèrent mon esprit. Ceux de ma Mère, plus posés, moins incisifs, optant toujours pour le compromis. Mais les discours de cette chère Narcissa ne firent pas le poids longtemps face à l'appât du gain qui me rongeait déjà le cœur.

_-Mais … Père ? Cela veut-il dire que si je désire le mini-balai volant que Mère refuse de m'acheter, je peux …_

_-Tu peux utiliser tous les moyens… Tiens faisons un jeu fils… Si tu obtiens le consentement de ta Mère … Je t'offrirai en récompense l'équipement de Quidditch complet qui va avec._

Je me mis à réfléchir intensément. Puis ma réponse fusa.

_-Alors je veux le plastron et les protections pour les membres en plus de la tenue._

_-Marché conclu fils. Tu as jusqu'à la fin de la semaine._

Je m'inclinais devant lui, et quittais les lieux.

Trois jours plus tard, ma mère revint du Chemin De Traverse avec le balai.

Si je vous raconte ceci, c'est parce qu'il s'agit là de ma première manipulation. C'est à ce moment là que je me rendis compte de mon potentiel. Plus tard, j'apprendrais à jouer de mon charme et de ma belle gueule pour arriver à mes fins.

Mais c'est ce moment qui m'a façonné plus que tous les autres comme je le suis.

Je suis le meilleur dans mon domaine. Personne ne me surpasse … Pas même Lucius, qui croupi actuellement à Azkaban alors que je suis libre comme l'air et que ma compagne Sang-De-Bourbe arpente les murs du Manoir la tête haute.

Je souris en pensant à mes ancêtres qui doivent se retourner dans leurs tombes. S'ils le pouvaient certains n'hésiteraient pas à me tuer pour cet outrage à mon nom. Parce que moi Drago Malfoy, vais mettre fin à dix siècles de Sang-Pur.

Le prochain héritier Malfoy, sera un Sang-mêlé… Curieux … Je devrais vomir mon horreur et je n'arrive qu'à sourire en y pensant.

Parce que oui … J'y pense souvent depuis qu'_elle_ est là.

Je me projette pour la première fois dans un avenir où elle et moi pourrons être ensemble. Mon veela approuve, saute de joie et pense sans détour que lui faire des enfants sera un plaisir pour lui. Evidemment … Celui-là dès que le sexe rentre en ligne de compte …

Et plus je réfléchis, plus je me dis que lui faire un enfant serait le meilleur moyen de la prendre dans mes filets … Pour toujours.

Je sais qu'elle n'abandonnera jamais son enfant. Jamais, elle ne le laisserait volontairement entre les mains des Malfoy. Elle préfèrerait se faire couper la tête plutôt que d'y penser. Voilà donc un moyen, on ne peut plus agréable de la lier à moi jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare.

Il ne me restait plus qu'à trouver un moyen de lui faire oublier de se jeter un sort de contraception … Mais ça ce n'était pas un gros problème.

Les vacances touchèrent rapidement à leur fin. Deux jours avant la rentrée de Janvier, elle me quitta pour rejoindre le Terrier. Et moi, je mettais ma Mère dans la confidence de mes projets. Elle applaudit des deux mains, me serra contre elle, et me promit de trouver un moyen de contourner le sort de stérilisation avant les vacances d'Avril.

Pour ce genre de choses je lui faisais confiance les yeux fermés. Ma mère était mon plus fidèle lieutenant dans cette affaire et j'étais assuré de voir mon entreprise couronnée de succès.

Je prévoyais déjà que je concevrais cet enfant à ce moment là. Ainsi en Juin elle serait à deux mois de grossesse, phénomène encore invisible mais bien présent qu'elle ne pourrait pas faire disparaître. Je l'épouserai dans la foulée dès notre sortie de Poudlard.

Mon veela me fit part de sa joie. La seule partie du plan qu'il approuvait à deux cent pourcent c'était la fécondation. Le reste le turlupinais un peu mais rien de méchant et rien que je ne pouvais gérer sans trop de problèmes.

_Nous avons notre femme … Elle est marquée … Nous n'avons besoin de rien d'autre !_

_Tu ne veux pas une meute ? Une portée de louveteaux aussi gris que nous ? _

_Mmmmm … Ouais … Tu l'imagines avec un gros ventre … Des seins rebondis … Lourds … Nous pourrions les mordre … Doucement …_

_Et les louveteaux ne t'intéressent pas ? Le relançais-je pour lui faire oublier son fantasme. Tu sais … ta fierté primitive qui te pousse à forniquer jusqu'à pouvoir monter une équipe de Quidditch …_

_Bordel ! Imagine le nombre de fois où l'on pourrait la trousser avant de lui faire un tel nombre de petits ?_

_Ouais, répondis-je rêveusement. Encore faudrait-il que d'ici là rien ne puisse lui permettre de nous fuir …_

_Jamais ! Hurla-t-il. Elle est à nous !_

_Je sais. Mais pas tout à fait encore. T'es d'accord avec ce qu'on a prévu ?_

_Ouaip !_

Je souris à moi-même. J'étais génial. Et c'est d'un pas sûr et largement confiant que je prenais place à bord du Poudlard Express avec une maxime dans la tête et un plan d'action.

_Ce que Malfoy désire …, commençais-je en souriant en coin._

_Malfoy obtient …, finit mon veela complice._

_**.**_

.  
Voilà !

_**Bon j'espère que vous avez aimé !**_

_**Parce que Ducros il se décarcasse ^^ !**_

_**Trêve de plaisanteries, Narcissa a fait son apparition … Aussi retords que son fils non ? ^^ … Je vous promets prochainement le retour de Lucius. Et notre Drago ? Toujours fidèle à lui-même n'est-ce pas ? Et croyez-moi … Ce n'est pas près de changer !**_

_**J'espère pouvoir poster vendredi … Sinon rdv lundi prochain !**_

_**Bonne semaine à toutes !**_

_**Rar's : **_

_**Viviwi : Oh oh ! Je crois que tu as vraiment aimé ce chapitre ! J'espère que celui-ci te plaira autant. Merci beaucoup ! **_

_**Mamanlily : Merci de ton message et d'avoir pris quelques minutes pour l'écrire !**_

_**IlianaS : Alors … Tu attendais Cissa ! J'espère que tu as aimé ! Merci de ton message.**_

_**S3iky0 : Tu aimes le loup … J'espère que le petit dialogue interne entre lui et Drago t'as plu. Merci !**_

_**Chleo10 : Merciiiii pour ton message -)**_

_**Lilou : La voici là voilà ! J'espère que tu as aimé cette suite !**_

_**Fouzia : Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que ça t'ai plu ! **_

_**Jenifael09 : Toujours un plaisir de voir que tu adhères à ce que j'écris ! Merciiiiiiiiiiiii !**_

_**Houlahop : Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de m'écrire ton ressentit. Merci de ton honnêteté et tu sais, ce que l'on écrit ne peux pas plaire à tout le monde. J'espère que la suite te plaira autant et si le début et un peu long à se mettre en place c'est volontaire. J'en avais marre des fictions ou au bout de trois chapitres ils sont fous amoureux ^^. Je cherchais la crédibilité. Peut-être que j'ai perdu des lecteurs en cours de route mais c'était un risque à prendre.**_

_**Elsar : Ah ! Moi non plus, je ne sais pas si on doit aimer ou détester Drago … Mais je crois qu'on l'aime malgré tout ! Merci de ton message ! Heureuse de te voir de retour parmi nous !**_

_**Lion : Merciiiiiiiiiiiiii ^^ !**_

_**Chupiiiiiiii : Oh je n'avais pas pensé qu'Hermione ressemblait à Ginny … Dans mon esprit je voulais montrer que Drago commence à déteindre sur elle … Mais c'est vrai que ça fait un peu Ginnyesque ^^ ! Bien vu l'aveugle ! Alors cette rencontre entre Cissa et Herm' ? Tu as aimé j'espère ?**_

_**Aulandra 1707 : Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**_

_**Tagada-June : Alors cette rencontre Cissa/Herm' t'as plu ? J'espère que oui. Merci de ton message.**_

_**Eyt : Merci beaucoup de ton message. J'espère que la suite te plaira autant !**_

_**Rubis et le loup : Merci de ton message ! Merci de ta fidélité … Sincèrement ça me touche beaucoup ! J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre !**_

_**Nelly : Merciiiiiiiiiiiiii ! **_

_**MissLine : Alors tu as aimé ce chapitre autant que le précédent ? J'espère en tout cas. Merci de ton message !**_

_**HpDrago : Merci beaucoup de prendre le temps de commenter à chaque chapitre ! Tu déchires ! J'espère que ça t'as plut !**_

_**PetiteAmende : Merci pour ton message. J'espère que la suite te plaira autant !**_

_**Mia : Oh merci ! Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que tu ai aimé ! **_


	30. Tirer le Serpent par la queue

_**Hey !**_

_**Salut à toutes ! Aujourd'hui gros chapitre, long et bourré d'infos. J'espère que vous aimerez !**_

_**Bonne lecture à toutes et merci de votre soutien sans faille. Vous êtes géniales !**_

_**Ah oui … Je rappel à toutes qu'ici Drago n'a rien d'un gentleman. Il n'est ni gentil, ni loyal, ni tendre. Il est Drago Malfoy bon sang ! Alors il fait ce qu'il veut quand il veut et si l'envie lui prend de faire un enfant à Hermione sans avoir son accord et bien il le fait. A ses risques et périls !**_

_**Un grand merci à Aësalys qui prend le temps de corriger cette fiction avec soin. Aë si tu passes par ici … MERCI !**_

_**.**_

.

_**Na na na Come'on !**_

_Na na na Approche !_

_**Cause i may be bad , but i'm perfectly good at it.**_

_Je suis peut-être vilaine, mais je suis parfaitement douée pour ça._

_**Sex in the air, i don't care i love the smell of it.**_

_Du sexe dans l'air, je m'en fous j'aime cette odeur._

_**Oh i love the feeling, you bring to me !**_

_Oh j'aime ce que tu me fais ressentir !_

_**Make my body say : « ah ah ah ! »**_

_Fais dire à mon corps : « Ah ! ah ! ah ! »_

_**S&M, Rihanna (Traduction approximative, faite par mes soins )**_

_**.**_

.  


Jamais ô grand jamais je n'aurais crû un jour dire : « J'ai passé de merveilleuses vacances de Noël avec Drago Malfoy ». Et pourtant ce n'est que la stricte vérité. Tout a été si simple entre nous pendant ces deux semaines de répit, là où le monde extérieur ne pouvait pas nous atteindre.

C'était une parenthèse, un Eden où seuls lui et moi comptait. Personne d'autre n'entrait en ligne de compte et pourtant, les jours défilaient à toute vitesse et deux jours avant la rentrée de Janvier il fut temps pour moi de rejoindre le Terrier.

Je n'en avais aucune envie mais je n'avais pas d'autre choix. Impossible de paraître à King's Cross en compagnie de Drago. Ni lui ni moi n'étions prêts à faire face au monde. Alors à regret, je fis mes bagages en luttant contre les avances explicites de l'homme qui m'avait rendu plus heureuse que jamais en quelques jours. Je tins bon face à lui et ses suppliques, bouclais mon sac et cédais une dernière fois à une étreinte brûlante avant de quitter pour de bon ce petit paradis.

Quand j'arrivais au Terrier, ce qui me frappa en tout premier lieu ce fut le silence de mort qui régnait dans la maison entière. D'habitude, les cris de Molly emplissaient cette improbable structure bancale, de la fumée suspecte s'échappait de l'atelier où Arthur travaillait sur les moteurs diesel, une délicieuse odeur de nourriture embaumait la cuisine où la vaisselle se faisait toute seule grâce à un sortilège.

Inquiète de cette atmosphère lourde, je jetais immédiatement un coup d'œil à l'horloge magique qui trônait dans l'entrée et qui indiquait que tous les Weasley étaient présents. Je fronçais les sourcils et tirais ma baguette de ma poche. Sans bruit, je déposais mon sac au sol, craignant une attaque des partisans noirs en cavale. J'avançais de quelques pas dans la cuisine et tournais doucement la tête vers le salon où je les trouvais tous assis sur les canapés défoncés. Ils semblaient abasourdis, étrangement silencieux.

Molly tenait entre ses mains une tasse de thé, froide depuis longtemps. Ron avait le regard perdu dans les flammes de la cheminée. Ginny était roulée dans un plaid écossais au pied du canapé et semblait dormir. Arthur ne faisait rien et semblait absorbé par ses pensées.

Je baissais ma baguette, et raclais doucement ma gorge pour leur faire savoir ma présence. Je craignais que la nouvelle d'un décès ne leur soit parvenue et la peur que ce soit quelqu'un de proche m'étreignait. Harry n'était pas à leurs côtés et l'inquiétude gagnait de secondes en secondes mon corps et mon cœur.

-Oh … Hermione … Tu es de retour ? Tu as passé de bonnes vacances dans ta famille ?

-Absolument Molly, c'était parfait. Que se passe-t-il ? Demandais-je doucement en m'approchant d'elle.

Elle renifla vaillamment, réprimant son envie de pleurer avant de me répondre d'une voix cassée.

-Harry et Ginny … Se sont disputés … Ron s'est …

-Maman ! Elle n'a pas besoin de savoir ! La coupa mon ami.

Je me tournais vers lui, interloquée par son intervention.

-Où est Harry ? Demandais-je inquiète.

Ron me fusilla du regard et lança dédaigneusement.

-Où veux-tu qu'il soit ? Au Square certainement ! De toute façon je m'en fiche !

Il se leva sans un mot de plus, me contourna et gagna les escaliers alors que je le suivais du regard complètement perdue. Il s'engagea sur les marches avant de s'immobiliser et de rebrousser chemin pour se planter devant moi, la haine au fond des yeux.

-J'espère que tu es contente de toi ? Tu as eu ce que tu voulais hein ?! Maintenant dégages de cette maison et n'y remets plus jamais les pieds !

Je reculais d'un pas sous le choc alors que Molly s'emportait à son tour contre Ron en hurlant :

-RONALD WEASLEY ! Tu me fais honte ! Tu n'as donc aucun respect ! Qui es-tu pour mettre les gens à la porte de chez nous ?! Le départ d'Harry ne t'as pas suffit ?! Veux-tu qu'Hermione te tournes le dos également …

Le reste des mots se perdit dans un brouillard. J'étais incapable de détourner mon regard des yeux bleus glacés de fureur et de haine qui me transperçaient jusqu'à la moelle.

En ce vendredi 3 Janvier, dans cette maison qui m'avait offert un second foyer, je compris que Ron et moi c'était du passé. Un passé révolu, trop abimé par les non dits et les mensonges pour espérer un jour le voir renaître de ses cendres. Le fil de notre amitié prenait fin ici et maintenant. Le Trio d'Or était mort et enterré. J'avais laissé le fil s'effilocher, Harry lui avait mis un sacré coup de ciseau en quittant les lieux. Il ne me restait plus qu'à le trancher définitivement.

Sans un mot, je tournais les talons alors que Molly hurlait toujours derrière moi. Jusqu'à ce que je franchisse la porte, j'ai espérer de tout mon cœur qu'il me rattraperait. Il n'en fit rien. Alors je récupérais, mon sac sur le sol et quittais définitivement, le Terrier et les Weasley qui appartenaient dorénavant à un passé lointain pour me tourner vers l'avenir et les gens qui m'appréciaient à ma juste valeur.

Je transplanais dans une ruelle adjacente au Square Grimmaurd, en espérant y trouver mon meilleur ami et frère de cœur. Je métamorphosais ma cape sorcière en un manteau noir passe partout et m'avançais vers le numéro 12. Je me plaçais sur le trottoir et marmonnais : « _Ici se trouve la maison de la très noble et toujours pure famille Black. Je suis dans le secret, Sirius me l'a transmis. »_

Lentement, la bâtisse apparut à mes yeux alors que les moldus frigorifiés par le temps glacial me bousculaient sans se rendre compte de la magie qui s'opérait. J'attendis quelques secondes avant de me placer dans la protection du _fidelitas_ qui me fit disparaître aux yeux de tous, grimpais deux à deux les marches du perron et ouvrais d'un coup de baguette la porte. Les protections de Maugrey Fol'œil datant de la guerre étaient toujours en place et j'annonçais d'une voix forte au fantôme de Dumbledore que je n'étais pas Severus Rogue.

Quand l'illusion disparut je m'avançais baguette à la main dans les couloirs sombres et rongés par l'humidité pour gagner la cuisine. Je le trouvais là, assis seul sur un des bancs longeant la grande table devant un verre plein et un tas de bouteilles vides.

-Par Merlin ! Harry ! Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!

Il sursauta en m'entendant et tourna son visage vers moi en arborant un sourire d'idiot fini.

-Mionnnnnnnnnnnnneeeee ! Je suis troooooooop content de te voir ! Viens boire un verre avec moi ! Il faut qu'on fête ça !

Totalement désemparée face à un tel comportement, je pris place en face de lui et le laissais me servir un verre de whisky alors qu'il portait la bouteille à ses lèvres pour boire directement au goulot. Bien … Voilà donc le « comment de ce comportement », maintenant il restait le « pourquoi ». Je fis mine de tremper mes lèvres dans l'alcool que lui avait légué son parrain avant de reprendre la parole.

-Harry, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Soufflais-je.

-Oh ! Mione … J'ai pris la meilleure décision de ma vie aujourd'hui ! J'ai quitté Ginny !

Il but quelques gorgées en laissant l'alcool dégouliner sur son menton, alors que le soulagement m'envahissait.

-C'est ça qu'il faut qu'on fête ? Demandais-je en souriant.

-Oui et aussi le fait que Ronald est un con fini !

Là … Je riais ouvertement.

-Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ? Soufflais-je complice.

-Il a dit que sa sœur n'était pas une traînée … alors que si ! Me dit-il comme un gamin.

Mon cœur manqua un battement.

-A cause de Dean ? Demandais-je sans oser les yeux de mon verre.

-Tu savais ? … Mais bien sûr que tu savais … C'est toi la plus intelligente !

-Harry j'avais des doutes, je n'étais sûre de rien.

-Imagines-toi qu'en plus de Dean … Ben y'avait Seamus ! Seamus ! Tu te rends compte !

-Oh mon Dieu …

-Et c'est pas tout ! Ajouta-t-il en souriant. Tu devineras jamais qui !

-Dis-moi.

-Jimmy Peakes !

-Mais c'est un gamin de cinquième année ! M'exclamais-je outrée.

-Elle m'a trompé avec tous ces mecs et moi j'ai rien vu ! Je l'ai supporté pendant des mois pour rien.

Finalement, je décidais de boire mon verre. J'avalais d'une traite le liquide qui me déchira la gorge et posais la question qui me brûlait les lèvres.

-Comment as-tu découvert le pot aux roses ?

-Un pur hasard Mione ! Je cherchais un maillot de Quidditch, j'ai regardé dans la malle de Ginny et j'ai trouvé tous les petits mots qu'ils échangeaient pour se donner rendez-vous à Poudlard. Et moi qui croyez qu'elle bossait à la bibliothèque … Quel con … Malfoy avait raison je suis aveugle.

-Harry … Elle savait que jamais tu ne viendrais la chercher à la bibliothèque, sauf contraint et forcé avec un pistolet sur la tempe. Elle a été intelligente sur ce coup là. Et Ron ?

-Ron a dit que c'était de ma faute si elle m'avait trompé. Il a dit que comme toi j'étais incapable de prendre soin des gens que j'aime. Il a parlé de mes parents … de Sirius … qu'ils étaient morts par ma faute… Que Fred m'avait suivit et qu'il était mort lui aussi. Il a dit que je lui avais volé ses parents … Je l'ai mis K.O. avec un expulso et je suis parti.

-C'est pas vrai … Il n'a pas fait ça ? Murmurais-je abasourdie.

-Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Me répondit-il en souriant.

-Tu n'es pas triste ?

-Oh non ! Qu'il reste donc avec Lavande et Ginny avec son harem. Je suis bien mieux sans eux.

Il leva une nouvelle fois la bouteille jusqu'à ses lèvres, descendit en quelques gorgées ce qui restait d'alcool avant de s'effondrer comme une masse sur la table en bois de la cuisine en ronflant comme un sapeur. Figée par ce que je venais d'entendre, je restais quelques secondes interdite avant de me lever pour gagner le réduit de feu Kreattur. J'y trouvais la réserve de Whisky, attrapais une bouteille et rejoignais ma place en la débouchant. J'adressais un bref merci à Sirius pour avoir été aussi prévoyant.

Je me servais un verre plein, le levais devant moi :

-A la fin du Trio d'Or !

Je bus jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve dans un état similaire à celui d'Harry. La surface froide et dure du chêne sur mon visage me convainquit que je m'étais effondrée. Après ce fut le noir.

_**.  
0O0O0O0O0O0O0O  
.**_

Deux jours plus tard, après avoir été malade comme un chien pendant plus de vingt-quatre heures, et m'être jurée de ne plus jamais boire une goutte d'alcool, je prenais place à bord du Poudlard Express. Certes libérée d'un poids certain concernant mes relations avec les Weasley mais le cœur lourd face à cette perte. Harry et moi prîmes place dans un wagon vide et contre toute attente, Luna se joignit à nous, toujours égale à elle-même.

Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient tressées à la va-vite, des converses rose aux pieds, son pull était passé sur l'envers et ses boucles d'oreilles en forme de radis qu'elle avait agrémenté de clochettes tintaient joyeusement dans le silence lugubre. Au bout de plusieurs minutes alors que le train prenait de la vitesse, elle leva les yeux du Chicaneur qu'elle lisait à l'envers :

-Vous avez plein de nargolles dans la tête tous les deux.

-Comment fait-on pour les chasser ? Demanda mon meilleur ami.

-Oh … Il suffit que tu secoues la tête … Ils devraient sortir par tes oreilles.

Je ris. Harry aussi. Luna sourit et je me mis à discuter joyeusement avec elle, de tout et de rien avant qu'elle ne demande :

-L'un de vous connaîtrait-il un peu Théodore Nott ?

-Juste de nom, répondis-je.

-Pareil pour moi, ajouta Harry en mangeant une chocogrenouille.

-Pourquoi ? Relançais-je.

-Je le prends en charge ce semestre. Ronald n'ayant pas voulu s'occuper de lui, il change de tuteur régulièrement, personne ne veux de lui. McGonagall m'a proposé le poste et j'ai accepté.

-Tu seras son tuteur alors que tu t'occupes déjà de Parkinson ?

-Non. Elle a quitté Poudlard pour se marier avec un sorcier. Le Magenmagot lui a accordé une amnistie définitive sans trop de problème. J'ai témoigné en sa faveur, c'était une fille bien malgré une langue acide. Je suis donc disponible pour un nouveau Mangemort, répondit-elle d'un ton léger sans se départir de son sourire lumineux.

_**.**_

_**O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0  
.**_

Le retour à Poudlard fut tel que prévu.

Lugubre.

Harry prit place tout au bout de la table des Gryffondor le plus près de la sortie alors que les deux Weasley et le reste du groupe des Gryffondors s'installaient à leurs places habituelles.

-C'est juste toi et moi maintenant … Comme au bon vieux temps de la Chasse aux Horcruxes, me souffla Harry en jouant avec son morceau de poulet.

-Oui … On dirait que toi et moi c'est pour la vie.

Je grignotais mon morceau de pain sans faire attention à quoi que ce soit quand mon regard se posa enfin sur mon frère de cœur.

Les épaules rentrées dans son cou, il avait l'air abattu. Je tirais sur sa manche pour attirer son attention et le dévisageait sans pudeur avant de parler :

-Harry … Tu es un frère pour moi. Tu as toujours été là. Contre vents et marées. Nous n'avons pas besoin d'eux. Ils n'ont pas besoin de nous. Ne sois pas triste.

Je lui souris doucement et repris :

-Si tu ne veux pas retourner dans la Tour ce soir, il y a de la place dans ma chambre de préfète. Zabini ne dira rien. J'ai une énorme réserve de bonbons de chez Honeydukes et une radio qui pourrait bien diffuser une petite ballade qui m'a grandement réconfortée sous cette foutue tente. Qu'en dis-tu ?

Un petit sourire étira ses lèvres fines.

-Serais-tu en train de m'inviter à danser ? Plaisanta-t-il.

-Ca se pourrait !

-D'accord. J'irais chercher quelques affaires après manger. Je te rejoins après.

-Ca marche.

_**.  
0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**_

_**.**_

Et voilà comment ma petite vie venait de prendre un nouveau tournant.

Ronald et Ginny avait disparu de nos vies pour laisser place à une nouvelle amitié sur laquelle je n'aurais jamais parié un galion. Mais comme le dit le proverbe : « Serpentard un jour. Serpentard toujours ». Et croyez-moi Blaise est un habile Serpentard.

Harry s'était effectivement glissé dans notre intimité purement amicale, il passait quelques heures avec nous avant de rejoindre la Tour des Gryffondors. Blaise et Harry avait bien plus en commun que ce que l'on pourrait croire au premier abord. Ils sont tous deux de nature joyeuse, méfiant mais une fois que la confiance s'est installée ils sont loyaux. Blaise adore les échecs mais il est mauvais en stratégie. Harry se fait donc un devoir de le battre à plate couture, pour le moment parcequ'il est certain selon moi que le Serpentard emmagasine de nombreuses tactiques en le regardant jouer. Mon meilleur ami exulte et bombe le torse de gagner ces putains de parties, comme s'il venait une nouvelle fois de battre Vous-Savez-Qui.

En somme une nouvelle routine chasse la précédente.

Drago et moi étions discrets. Pas de parties de jambes en l'air dans les recoins sordides de l'école. Non, j'avais été particulièrement claire là-dessus. Je n'étais pas une traînée ! Pas question de me faire trousser dans un placard à balais. Il eut beau trépigner, menacer, supplier, je n'ai pas cédé un pouce de terrain. On s'évitait. Point barre. Et personne ne se doutait de rien à part bien sûr Harry et Blaise.

Celui-là, allait poser problème incessamment sous peu. Parce que l'odeur épicée que je dégageais, lui faisait froncer discrètement les sourcils, de même que ma Marque dans le cou qu'il remarqua alors que je me séchais les cheveux avec une serviette de toilette dans le salon commun.

-Sacré cicatrice que tu as dans le cou Granger, me dit-il alors qu'il était affalé dans un canapé avec un livre à la main.

En essayant de ne rien laisser paraître je continuais, tête renversée en avant ma besogne de séchage.

-Souvenir de guerre, marmonnais-je.

C'était une vérité … Un peu déformée certes mais réelle malgré tout.

Je réfléchis beaucoup à cette situation, j'ignorais jusqu'à quel point je pouvais faire confiance à Blaise et je décidais après négociation au sommet entre moi et mon cerveau d'en parler à Drago. Je le choppais à la sortie du cours de potion et le tirais dans un placard à balais. Moi qui m'étais jurée de ne jamais me retrouver dans une pareille position j'en été pour mes frais, d'autant que la lueur lubrique qui éclairait le regard jaunâtre de mon compagnon ne laissait place à aucune imagination quand à ce qui m'attendais.

D'une main que je plaquais sur son torse, je repoussais son avancée vers moi.

-Non ! Pas de galipettes ! J'ai besoin de te parler.

Il repoussa ma main d'une pichenette et plaqua son corps contre le mien, créant immédiatement cette sensation d'ivresse qui me montait déjà à la tête.

-Aucun besoin de parler mon cœur … J'ai autre chose en tête.

Que voulez-vous que je fasse ? Je cédais, me laissais embrasser. Déjà je perdais pied, mon corps s'embrasait, mon cœur battait à tout rompre et mon bas-ventre se liquéfiait. Quand mon dos percuta violemment le mur de pierre derrière moi, un signal d'alarme se déclencha dans mon esprit embrumé. Je devais lui parler … et surtout ne pas me laisser distraire. Alors, je plaquais mes mains contre ses épaules et le repoussais suffisamment pour pouvoir parler.

-Non ! Haletais-je. Blaise se pose des questions.

Je n'aurais jamais crû que ces quelques mots lui feraient l'effet d'une douche froide. Il releva la tête brusquement, délaissant ma poitrine de ses mains pour me regarder dans les yeux.

-Qu'a-t-il fait ? Grogna-t-il menaçant.

-R-Rien … Mais je sais qu'il se doute de quelque chose … Je veux juste savoir si on peut lui faire confiance pour …

-Non ! Trop de personnes sont déjà au courant de mon statut et du tien …

-Il y a toi, moi et Harry, le coupais-je agacée. On ne peut pas dire que ça fait un paquet de monde !

Il fronça les sourcils, en proie à l'indécision avant de soupirer et de lâcher les dents serrées.

-Il y a Théo aussi. Il était l'enchanteur du serment Inviolable.

-Nott ?

Il hocha la tête.

-Il peut parler de nous librement ? Demandais-je incrédule.

-Bien sûr que non ! Il est soumis à un sortilège de Langue-De-Plomb.

Je ne m'étonnais même pas qu'il ait pu utiliser ce sort en passe d'être sur la liste des maléfices noirs, donc soumis à un contrôle très strict par le Ministère parce que mon cerveau venait de tilter.

-Si Blaise devient trop gênant, je pourrais recourir à ce sortilège pour le contraindre à…

-NON ! Ne vois-tu donc pas ce qu'il cherche ?! Gronda-t-il encore plus menaçant. Il te tourne autour pour t'enlever à moi !

Sa voix rocailleuse et gutturale, empreinte d'animalité me fit frissonner de peur. Je voulais reculer d'un pas mais le mur me bloquait. Son veela pointait dangereusement le bout de son nez et j'étais en mauvaise posture. Le cas Blaise était vraisemblablement un sujet sensible qu'il fallait aborder avec subtilité.

Mon courage gryffondorien, me fit réagir. Je devais le calmer au plus vite, sous peine d'être réduite en charpie par sa transformation.

-N'importe quoi ! Soufflais-je en posant ma paume contre sa joue. Il cherche seulement une réhabilitation … Tout comme toi ! Et son moyen d'être blanchit c'est moi ! Vous êtes pareils tous les deux.

Il ferma les yeux en m'entendant parler doucement et c'est quasiment d'une voix normale qu'il me répondit.

-Oh que non ma belle. Crois-moi, Blaise est beaucoup plus retords que moi. Il a toujours une idée derrière la tête et ne fait jamais rien par hasard. Il sait qu'il y a anguille sous roche comme tu dis.

-Peut-être bien mais je crois qu'on peut lui faire confiance et je préférerais lui faire tenir sa langue en le mettant dans la confidence plutôt que …

-Attendons un peu de voir comment les choses vont se passer avec lui avant de se faire du mauvais sang, annonça-t-il comme une sentence devant être respectée à la lettre.

Je soupirais d'agacement et décidais de changer mon fusil d'épaule.

J'enroulais une de mes mains autour de sa nuque et le forçais à se mettre à la hauteur de mes yeux. Je vrillais mon regard sérieux et inquiet au sien, encore légèrement citrin pour l'obliger à m'écouter. A cet instant, nous savions tous les deux qu'en l'espace d'une seconde la Main venait de changer de camp. Je menais la danse, je le savais et il le savait. Une lueur incrédule franchit ses iris alors que j'esquissais un parfait sourire en coin.

Les livres de la bibliothèque Malfoy avait été une vraie mine d'or concernant les créatures magiques. « Lulu » comme je l'appelais dans mon esprit avait bel et bien emmagasiné un tas d'informations concernant les veelas et les moyens de les contrôler. Découvrir les véritables pouvoirs d'une Compagne Marquée avait été un sacré choc suivit d'un sentiment de sécurité, jamais un veela ne s'attaque à sa Marquée. JAMAIS.

Â côté de tout ce que je savais maintenant, le pauvre article sur les veelas de Severus c'était du Barbara Cartland alors que j'avais Shakespeare qui tournait dans la tête.

Et, je m'en servais sans aucun remord. C'était une arme forte utile d'ailleurs.

-Drago … Tu vas bien m'écouter maintenant et surtout tu ne vas pas m'interrompre tant que je n'ai pas fini. Alors on va faire un deal toi et moi. Considère-nous comme une équipe … Si on veut gagner, il nous faut une stratégie. J'ai écouté tes objections … Maintenant laisse moi t'expliquer mon idée, d'accord ?

Il hocha la tête silencieusement sans jamais me quitter des yeux.

- Alors pas de grognements. Pas de menaces. Pas de colère. Je ne veux pas entendre un seul mot franchir tes lèvres …

-Sinon ? Souffla-t-il joueur.

Je fronçais les sourcils et arborais un air très, très sérieux. Genre maîtresse d'école grondant un élève dissipé.

-Sinon, je ne reste au Square Grimmaurd pour les vacances d'Avril.

Il ne cilla pas sous la menace que je brandissais sous son nez, se contentant de me dévisager avant de reprendre sérieusement à son tour.

-Qu'est-ce que je gagne si je t'écoute ?

Je ne pu retenir un sourire en coin et un regard lubrique.

-Si tu m'écoutes, entamais-je lentement. Sans grogner, ni jamais m'interrompre … Tu gagnes une génialissime et absolument …

-Granger ! Grogna-t-il pour m'interrompre agacé. Droit au but… S'il te plaît, rajouta-t-il rapidement.

Je déboutonnais un peu mon chemisier tout en lui répondant sans le lâcher des yeux.

-Tu gagnes le droit de me prendre ici et maintenant, soufflais-je séductrice.

Il me sourit … Un truc ravageur qui fit faire des embardées à mon cœur. Son regard pétillait de malice. Il adorait autant que moi ce petit jeu du chat et de la souris … Il était le chat bien sûr et malgré sa force … La souris gagnait souvent grâce à sa poitrine.

-Par Salazar, siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

-N'oublie pas Drago qu'avec toi j'ai été à la bonne école, murmurais-je suavement en défaisant le dernier bouton de mon chemisier pour révéler une lingerie en dentelle d'un magnifique vert émeraude.

-J'aime quand tu te sers de tes charmes pour arriver à tes fins, mon cœur … Mais là, si tu veux que je t'écoute, il va falloir que tu caches ça où dans moins de trente secondes … Je te mets à quatre pattes sur le sol et je te prends tellement fort … Tellement vite … Tellement profondément … Sur ma vie mon cœur, tu vas jouir comme jamais tu n'as joui.

A la fin de sa tirade, son corps n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du mien et il avait fini en chuchotant les derniers mots dans le creux de mon oreille alors que son nez caressait ma peau, me causant un frisson incontrôlable qui se répercuta entre mes cuisses. Il se contenta de reculer sa tête et de me contempler tout en reniflant l'air ambiant avant de murmurer carnassier.

-Ding' Dong' !

J'ignore comment je me suis retrouvée à genoux sur le sol et je ne cherchais pas la réponse. Déjà, mon Démon intérieur hurlait sa joie en brandissant son trident alors que mon Ange personnel détournait pudiquement les yeux en se bouchant les oreilles. J'ouvrais docilement la bouche pour accueillir la hampe chaude et dure qui se dressait devant mes yeux. J'adorais ça … Ce pouvoir que cette petite soumission avait sûr lui parce qu'en réalité il ne dominait rien. Je faisais ce que je voulais de lui.

Je commençais timidement en passant ma langue sur sa longueur, par petite touche humide, de haut en bas avant de laisser ma langue s'aventurer sur testicules qui se contractèrent sous la caresse. Je remontais progressivement jusqu'à la tête de pont en appuyant plus fortement mes baisers, laissant volontiers mes dents mordiller doucement la peau sensible.

Comme il me l'avait appris, je ne le quittais pas des yeux durant tout le processus, c'est seulement lorsque j'arrivais à son sommet que je les fermais alors que je l'enfonçais aussi loin que possible dans ma gorge, lui arrachant un grognement bestial et rauque qui me fit gémir.

-Tu es sûr que tu es prête pour ça, mon cœur ? Parce que là, tu joues à un jeu dangereux.

Pour toute réponse, j'aspirais fortement. Creusant mes joues et poussant encore plus loin son sexe entre mes lèvres alors que ma langue s'enroulait sensuellement autour de lui.

Il grogna et brusquement je fus face contre terre. Ma jupe retroussée me retomba sur le dos créant un souffle d'air qui balaya quelques mèches qui me tombaient dans les yeux. Je sentis ses mains se plaquer derrière mes genoux et remonter lentement jusqu'à mes hanches pour y saisir l'élastique que mon boxer vert en dentelle. Un craquement sinistre résonna dans le silence de la pièce minuscule directement suivit par une brusque et profonde inhalation.

-Ca mon cœur … C'est souvenir…

J'entendis un froissement de tissu derrière moi avant d'en déduire que ma petite culotte étaient définitivement perdue puisque vraisemblablement dans la poche de mon amant.

Je ne pu pas garder les idées cohérentes plus longtemps en sentant sa bouche sur mon intimité. C'était merveilleux. Je me cambrais encore plus pour lui donner un meilleur accès et me perdais dans le plaisir, ignorante du reste du monde. Un doigt me pénétra tout en douceur alors qu'un gémissement de plaisir franchissait mes lèvres serrées. Et bientôt ce fut trop intense, trop de sensations … Sa bouche, sa langue, ses doigts … Qui remontaient doucement mon périnée, massant ce carré de peau si sensible que c'en était presque douloureux.

Douloureusement bon.

Et sa langue n'arrêtait pas de tourner autour de mon point le plus sensible, sans jamais ne serait-ce que l'effleurer, me maintenant ainsi volontairement au bord de la folie. J'en aurais pleuré de plaisir, si intense qu'il me faisait mal. Tous mes muscles étaient contractés, tendus, dans l'attente du basculement que par sadisme il me refusait jusqu'à ce que, comme à chaque fois je le supplie. Alors je rendais les armes.

-S'il te plaît … Hoquetais-je.

-Oh non bébé … J'ai juré sur ma vie, souffla-t-il contre moi.

Et ses doigts remontèrent encore plus haut, jusqu'à atteindre une chose que bon nombre de valeurs morales très saines réprouvent totalement. Ses doigts empreints de mon essence tournèrent lentement dessus alors que sa langue prenait le chemin de mon périnée. Mes yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbites quand son autre main se plaqua sur mon clitoris et demeura immobile.

J'étais à la limite de ce que mon corps pouvait supporter. La tête me tournait, mon sang battait à mes tempes m'assourdissant encore plus que je ne l'étais déjà. Je criais quand une pointe chaude et humide se pressa contre ma barrière et je crus défaillir quand une phalange me pénétra.

-T-t-t-t-t- bébé … Hors de question que tu viennes maintenant. Je n'ai pas fini, grogna-t-il derrière moi.

Doucement il enfonça un peu plus son doigt, me causant une douleur en partie camouflée par les ondes de plaisir que me procuraient son autre main.

-Détends-toi.

J'essayais …

Une claque retentissante s'abattit sur mes fesses, me faisant commencer mon cri dans la douleur pour finir en gémissement de plaisir. Un doigt s'agitait entre mes reins alors que la pointe de son pénis se plaçait à l'entrée brûlante et plus que prête à l'accueillir de mon sexe.

Il entra en moi tout en douceur, sans brusquerie me laissant ainsi le temps de m'habituer à cette double pénétration avant d'entamer un lent mouvement en quinconce. J'étais dans un autre monde, fait de luxure absolue. Une merveille que toutes les femmes devraient connaître au moins une fois dans leurs vies. Tout était parfaitement bon et le plaisir était une félicité, une ivresse des sens inédite.

Mon corps crépitait de désir, transpirait l'envie par tous les pores, hurlait son besoin de plus en s'enfonçant d'avantage sur la chair qui le pénétrait. Le feu parcourait ma peau, une boule incandescente se formait dans mon ventre. Une nouvelle pression se fit sentir contre mes fesses, un second doigt me pénétra sans difficulté causant ma perte.

Un cri rauque mourut dans ma gorge, tous mes muscles se contractèrent et une vague de plaisir pur déferla en moi, ricocha dans mon ventre, inondant mes cuisses alors que le corps plaqué contre mon dos tremblait et qu'une odeur sombre s'élevait dans l'air glacial du placard à balais dans le quel je m'étais juré de ne jamais me faire prendre.

Parce que voyez-vous … Malgré ce que vous venez de lire. JE NE SUIS PAS UNE TRAÎNEE !

Et Drago eut beau me dire que j'avais perdu les négociations … Moi je savais que non, parce que non seulement il m'écouta sans qu'un seul ne franchisse la barrière de ses lèvres mais qu'en plus il admit, certes non sans mal, que mon idée était brillante.

Il ne démord pas du fait que j'ai cédé à son exigence et qu'il a réussi le premier à me faire craquer …

Mais ce qui compte au final c'est que j'ai obtenu gain de cause. Lui aussi me direz-vous mais j'y ai gagné plus que lui. Non seulement, j'ai vécu une expérience sexuelle hors-norme mais en plus j'ai découvert que Drago Malfoy est aussi manipulable qu'il est manipulateur.

Moi je sais que j'ai été à la bonne école avec lui, il m'a tout appris et je rends grâce à ce Maître du Double-Jeu … Je ne fais que m'imaginer ce qu'il ferait s'il était à ma place ainsi je sais toujours comment le faire céder à mes exigences de façon à ce qu'il soit persuadé d'avoir remporté le gros lot …

Ca c'est mon plus grand secret, ma meilleure amie, mon arme la plus efficace pour dompter la bête primitive qu'il porte en lui. Et il ne l'a toujours pas compris.

Espérons que ça dure.

_**.**_

_**.  
.**_

_**Voilà les filles ( et les garçons … Oui oui il y en a quelques uns ^^ ! ) J'espère que ça vous as plut !**_

_**Bonne semaine à tous ! Profitez bien du soleil qui arrive !**_

_**Dernière chose … Lulu rentre en scène au prochain chapitre, certaines l'attendent avec impatience … il arrive !**_

_**Rdv lundi prochain pour la suite !**_

_**Place aux rar's : **_

_**S3ikyo : Désolée … Mais je ne peux vraiment pas publier deux chapitres par semaine … Il va falloir faire preuve de patience. Je suis contente que tu ai aimé le dial avec le loup ! Merci de ton message !**_

_**Mamanlilly : Exactement … Drago impose et sans remord en plus ! Ahhhh la vengeance de la lionne risque d'être … Non je ne dirais rien … Il va falloir attendre ^^ ! Merci de ton message !**_

_**Lilarose12 : Merci de ton message !**_

_**Tite Rei : Oui c'est exactement ça, un psychopathe … Ca lui va comme un gant je trouve ! Merci de ton message !**_

_**Houlahop : Ah … La manipulation de Drago en a surprise plus d'une ^^ ! C'était le but ! Patience quant à la réaction d'Hermione … Ca viendra bientôt ! Merci de ton message !**_

_**Jenifael09 : Merciiiiiiiiiiiiii ma belle !**_

_**Lion : Drago Malfoy est Drago Malfoy. Il ne demande pas il impose… à ses risques et périls de se frotter à une lionne. Merci de ton message. Mais n'oublie pas que cette fiction n'a jamais fait dans la guimauve et ne le fera jamais…**_

_**Aulandra1707 : Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiii !**_

_**Dahrma : Merci de ton message. Je suis vraiment contente que ça te plaise toujours autant !**_

_**Tagada-June : Ah … ce drago on ne le refera pas … Monsieur impose, il ne demande pas … Mais il ignore encore à quoi il se frotte … Hermione pourrait bien péter un plomb ^^ ! Merci de ton message !**_

_**Chupiiiiiiiiiiii : Le rencontre avec Lulu arrive dans le prochain chapitre. Merci de ton message ! Moi j'attends la suite de ta fic avec impatience !**_

_**Fouzia : Merci beaucoup de ton message. Je suis contente que tu aimes le Drago manipulateur, il n'a pas fait l'unanimité !**_

_**HpDrago : Je suis contente que tu aimes le côté manipulateur de Drago, il n'a pas fait l'unanimité chez les lectrices … Je trouve ça étrange que certaines s'attendent toujours à trouver de la guimauve chez moi … Merci beaucoup de ton message !**_

_**IlianaS : Merci de ton message ! Je suis contente que tu ai aimé !**_

_**Toxycolors : Merci d'avoir pris le temps de commenter, je suis contente que ça t'ai plut !**_

_**Chleo10 : Oui il y a des chances qu'Hermione se fâche tout rouge ^^ ! Merci de ton message !**_

_**Eyt : Merci de ton message ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre t'a plut !**_

_**Nelly : Merci de ton message ! Je suis contente que tu aimes !**_

_**Harry : Toujours fidèle au poste ! Merciiiiiii de ton soutien ! Je suis vraiment contente que ça te plaise !**_

_**MamanCullen20 : Merci de ton message. Je suis contente que ça te plaise !**_

_**Lil's lys hope : Merci beaucoup de ton message ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise même si le coup du bébé n'a pas plut à tout le monde ! Y'en a au moins une qui est enthousiaste ! Merciiiiiii !**_

_**Rubis et le loup : Euh si en fait c'est franchement pas normal de kiffer un tel personnage, qui est un véritable pervers psychopathe ^^ ! Et oui Drago n'est pas gentil et c'est pour ça qu'on l'aime ^^ ! Je suis contente que tu aimes mes persos ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'as plut !**_

_**Viviwi : Je suis contente que tu aimes ! Merci de ton message !**_

_**Mortalflower : Merci beaucoup de ton message ! Je suis contente que tu ai aimé ! Merciiiiiii !**_

_**Noominaome : Merciiiiiiiiiiiiii !**_

_**Dramioneinlove : Merci de ton message !**_

_**HHHHHHHoihohierit**_


	31. Echec et Mat

_**Bonjour à toutes !**_

_**Chapitre en avance pour fêter la fin de Veela ^^ ! Et oui, je viens de mettre un point final à cette fiction, avec un gros pincement au cœur. Voilà après celui-ci il restera trois chapitres et un épilogue … Snif'.**_

_**J'espère que vous aimerez ! Les publications seront moins espacées puisque la fiction est bouclée. On repartira donc sur deux chapitres par semaine, lundi et vendredi. **_

_**Bonne lecture et rdv Lundi ! Bye bye !**_

_**.**_

.

_**N'en déplaise aux jeteurs de sorts,**_

_**Son capitaine et ses mat'lots,**_

_**N'étaient pas des enfants de salauds,**_

_**C'étaient pas des amis choisis,**_

_**Par Montaigne et la Boétie,**_

_**C'étaient pas des Anges non plus,**_

_**L'Evangile, ils l'avaient pas lu.**_

_**Des navires j'en ai pris beaucoup,**_

_**Mais le seul qu'ai tenu le coup,**_

_**Naviguait en père peinard, **_

_**Sur la grand marre des canards.**_

_**Les copains d'abord, Georges Brassens.**_

_**.**_

.

Mon idée était excessivement simple.

Je voulais Blaise dans notre camp. Il se posait des questions me concernant, j'ignorais ce qu'il en avait déduit mais une chose était certaine, je ne voulais pas que ses suppositions vraies ou fausses, se retrouvent balancées au Magenmagot ou pire dans la presse.

J'appréciais Blaise, mais je n'oubliais pas qui il était et la confiance que je lui accordais était minime.

Je voulais l'avoir dans mon camp. Alors je chargeais Drago de mettre Nott dans la confidence, je me chargeais d'Harry et début Février, l'opération « Prendre Blaise à son propre jeu » commença.

Du fait que j'étais sa tutrice, il était souvent en ma compagnie et j'allais tout faire pour aiguiser sa curiosité.

Je commençais à la Bibliothèque. Alors que nous étions installés Blaise et moi à une table, Nott prit place dans notre diagonale à une table opposée. Suffisamment discrètement j'adressais un signe de tête poli au Serpentard sachant que Blaise avait intercepté le mouvement avant de replonger dans mon devoir de métamorphose.

Quand il quitta les lieux, Nott entra dans mon jeu en m'adressant un clin d'œil complice, « Je sais que tu sais ». Vous savez, ce genre de regard en coin que personne d'autre que ceux qui sont dans la confidence ne peuvent comprendre. J'esquissais un bref sourire tout en surveillant mon binôme du coin de l'œil qui n'en perdait pas une miette.

Je pouvais presque entendre les rouages de son cerveau se mettre en branle. Je retins un sourire.

Quelques temps plus tard, ce fut au tour d'Harry de rentrer en scène.

Alors que je quittais le cours de potions avec Blaise sur mes talons, je trouvais dans le couloir, appuyé contre le mur, Harry qui m'attendait en compagnie de Drago. Les deux garçons, s'échangèrent un regard de connivence alors que je rejoignais mon meilleur ami en sentant la brûlure du regard de Blaise dans mon dos.

Ce petit échange, qui passa inaperçu aux yeux de tous les autres, était pour Blaise un os agité sous le nez d'un molosse affamé. Avec les Serpentards, l'avantage c'est qu'ils sont observateurs, extrêmement intelligents et dotés d'une capacité exceptionnelle à détecter les secrets. Pas besoin de faire un remue-ménage monstre pour obtenir leur attention.

Dans l'intimité de nos appartements préfectoraux, je me laissais un peu aller avec lui, donnant ainsi l'impression que je relâchais ma vigilance le concernant. Grâce à des gestes anodins, je faisais mon possible pour que son regard accroche ma Marque.

Un soir en rentrant des cours, je le trouvais dans le canapé, tout en discutant de nos journées respectives, je passais un index dans le col boutonnée de ma chemise, desserrais ma cravate et enlevais un peu de pression sur ma gorge en défaisant le premier bouton. Son regard, bien que ce fût bref, accrocha ma cicatrice. Mine de rien, je continuais à parler de manière naturelle alors que mon démon intérieur ricanait de plus belle, mon Ange lui secouait la tête de dépit.

Je sus que j'avais atteins mon but quand fin février, alors que je travaillais dans la salle commune, un pull avec une encolure large dévoilant mon épaule, la voix de Blaise s'éleva derrière moi.

-Dis-moi Granger … Qu'est-ce que deux petits lionceaux peuvent bien chercher à faire en compagnie de deux serpents vicieux ?

Dos à lui, je souris largement avant de me retourner en arborant une expression d'incompréhension :

-De quoi tu parles Blaise ? Y'a des Gryffondors qui posent des problèmes de discipline ? Donnes-moi leur nom j'irais leur parler pour les recadrer.

-Pas la peine Granger. Je vais mener ma petite enquête.

Je retournais à mon travail tout en répondant :

-Ok. Tu me tiens au courant ?

-Bien sûr.

Peu à peu sa curiosité devint plus visible, il questionnait ouvertement Harry pendant leurs parties d'échec que mon meilleur ami ne gagnait plus si souvent. Bravement et sans jamais rien dévoiler, Harry esquivait les questions en laissant échapper volontairement des demies réponses qui avaient pour but de titiller le Serpentard.

A chaque fois que Blaise m'approchait, je pensais fortement à Drago et l'odeur puissamment épicée s'élevait dans l'air. Répulsif plutôt efficace que je pouvais déclencher à volonté. Là encore, le but était de le faire plier à mes exigences qui ne manqueraient pas de le surprendre.

Drago se montrait ouvertement amical avec Théodore, qui m'adressait maintenant quelques mots polis, sur la pluie et le beau temps, quand je le trouvais en compagnie de Luna que j'appréciais vraiment beaucoup. Ne croyez-pas que sous ses airs loufoque se cache une blonde sans la moindre étincelle de bon sens. Non, ce serait faire une grave erreur. Miss Lovegood sort de Serdaigle, Maison réputée pour l'intelligence de ses élèves. Luna est un génie et comme la plupart des génies, elle communique avec le monde sur une fréquence que nous autres, cerveaux moyens, avons beaucoup de mal à comprendre.

Luna, sans avoir été mise dans la confidence, était clairvoyante et savait que nous complotions quelque chose. Cependant, elle me confirma qu'elle ne sentait rien de maléfique dans ce que nous faisions. Je lui demandais d'être patiente, que bientôt, quand je lui demanderais de venir avec moi, elle saurait de quoi il retournait. C'était une amie fidèle, simple et surtout la seule fille à qui je faisais autant confiance qu'à Harry.

Un soir, Blaise me prit par surprise alors que Mars débutait. Je brossais mes cheveux devant la cheminée assise à même le sol tout en réfléchissant à mon plan qui piétinait un peu depuis quelques jours. Je pensais qu'il mordrait à l'hameçon rapidement et ce n'était pas le cas, je le savais intéresser par mes secrets mais il n'en montrait rien.

Je sursautais comme une folle en sentant quelque chose de froid et dur me pincer la peau au niveau de ma cicatrice. Mon premier réflexe fut de repousser, paniquée ce qui s'accrochait à moi, comme on le ferait d'une araignée se baladant sur sa manche. Une mâchoire humaine en résine tomba sur le sol alors que je faisais volte-face terrifiée pour découvrir Blaise extrêmement sérieux derrière moi.

-Mais t'es malade ?! A quoi tu joues ?!

-Ca alors, murmura-t-il les yeux rivés sur ma peau scarifiée. Une morsure humaine … Voilà quelque chose d'intéressant …

-Blaise, tentais-je de le couper sans succès.

-… Je peux dors et déjà rayer la morsure animale type loup-garou mais ça je m'en doutais un peu …

-Blaise …

-Alors reprenons … Nous avons un Malfoy qui fricotte je ne sais quoi avec le Sauveur du Monde … Mon petit Théo est muet comme une tombe concernant ses relations avec Drago et Potter … Toi qui échange des petits coups d'œil complice avec un de mes meilleurs amis …

-Blaise !

-Malfoy m'esquive comme si je puais la bouse de dragon … Théodore est mystérieux mais ça ce n'est pas inhabituel. Ce qui l'est en revanche c'est qu'il supporte de parler météo avec une affreuse Gryffondor cachottière au possible …

-BLAISE !

-Nous avons également une jolie morsure qui …

-STOP ! Hurlais-je en désespoir de cause.

Le Serpentard leva les yeux vers moi et prit un air surpris assurément feint.

-Oh Granger excuse-moi. Tu disais ?

-Arrête de tourner autour du pot tu veux ?! Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?

-Je veux des réponses aux questions que je me pose. Rien de plus, sourit-il innocemment.

-Sinon ?

-Sinon … Je pense que je vais monnayer à la Gazette une interview exclusive. J'ai déjà pris contact avec eux et ils sont prêts à me verser une coquette somme en échange d'informations croustillantes concernant l'héroïne de guerre Granger. Quand ils m'ont proposé ce petit marché en début d'année je comptais balancer tes frasques et ruiner ta réputation en contre partie d'un apport financier non négligeable… Mais il semblerait qu'un iceberg géant se cache derrière tout ceci …

-Et ? Le poussais-je pour connaître le fond de sa pensée.

-Et mon petit doigt me dit que si Skeeter est sur ta piste c'est que le jeu en vaux la chandelle. Alors je veux connaître vos sordides petits secrets ou je balance ce que je sais à la presse. Qu'en dis-tu c'est honnête non ?

Bien. J'avais visiblement sous-estimé mon adversaire. Alors que toutes mes alarmes se déclenchaient j'affichais un air que j'espérais serein.

-Blaise, il s'agit de secret de guerre qui n'ont rien de sordides mais qu'il est très dangereux de détenir.

-Serait-on en train de négocier Granger ?

-C'est le cas.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me proposes ?

Ah enfin ! L'avidité se dessinait sur ses traits. Une faiblesse dont j'allais me servir.

-Je peux te révéler mon histoire … Toute mon histoire ainsi que celle d'Harry, de Drago et de Théodore. Mais cela ce fera sous contrat magique. Certaines informations te seront impossibles à dévoiler parce que personne ne doit savoir. Personne Blaise. C'est beaucoup trop dangereux pour que la presse s'en empare et l'étale au grand jour. Mais ce que je t'autoriserais à dévoiler sera croustillant et te permettra de te faire un joli paquet de fric quand tu parleras à la Gazette. Je mets un seul et unique veto à ce marché.

-Je t'écoute.

-Je refuse que tu accordes un entretien à Skeeter. Tu peux parler à qui tu veux, tu peux même faire jouer la concurrence entre journalistes pour faire monter les enchères mais pas un seul mot à ce cafard de pseudo-journaliste. Es-tu d'accord avec ça ?

-Je suis d'accord.

Mon Ange et mon Démon internes dansaient la gigue de concert en se tirant la langue.

-Alors allons rédiger ce contrat noir sur blanc, annonçais-je satisfaite.

_**.  
0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**_

_**.**_

Le lendemain soir, après un rapide repas dans la Grande Salle je regagnais les appartements des préfets, consciente que cette soirée était une énorme victoire. Mon intelligence faisait parfois des merveilles et alors que le Chevalier Catogan faisait pivoter le panneau, c'est d'un pas assuré que je pénétrais dans la salle commune.

Je découvrais un groupe pour le moins hétéroclite qui m'attendait de pied ferme.

Appuyé à la cheminée, Drago me sourit. Théodore Nott se tenait debout, les mains appuyées sur le dossier d'un fauteuil où siégeait Luna. La Serdaigle m'adressa un franc sourire alors que le Serpentard se contenta d'un laconique « Granger ». Assis dans un canapé, Harry et Blaise discutaient et me saluèrent brièvement. Je pris place dans le dernier fauteuil de libre à côté de Drago.

Le silence se fit dans la pièce et je pris la parole, pesant minutieusement chacun de mes mots.

-Chacun de vous ici présent, détient une part de la vérité qui nous relie tous les uns aux autres. Drago, voue une confiance absolue à Théodore. Harry et moi nous portons garant pour Luna. Le temps nous a appris à croire en elle et nous savons tous les deux, qu'elle est loyale et fidèle.

Je posais mon regard sur Blaise et poursuivais :

-Drago est lié à Harry par un Inviolable, Théodore et Luna sont soumis à un sortilège de Langue-De-Plomb.

-Pourquoi seuls toi et Drago sont libres de leurs paroles ? Me demanda-t-il.

C'est Harry qui lui répondit, parce que le contrat stipulait que tout ce qui sortait de ma bouche, serait possible à évoquer en présence d'un tiers. Cependant quand mon meilleur ami parlait, Blaise ne pouvait rien répéter. Seules les informations partielles paraîtraient dans la presse. J'étais Maîtresse du Jeu.

-Drago est un veela et Hermione est sa compagne.

La stupéfaction transpira sur ses traits avant qu'il n'esquisse un sourire en lâchant.

-Evidemment. Tout s'explique.

-Il est temps pour tous, de connaître toute la vérité. Les mensonges et les non-dits peuvent détruire plus facilement les gens qu'un avada. Harry et moi en avons fait la triste expérience avec les Weasley. Il est juste que vous sachiez comment, trois Serpentards, deux Gryffondors et une Serdaigle ont pu faire alliance.

Je marquais une pause, replaçais une mèche derrière mon oreille et me jetais à l'eau.

-Dès notre première année ici, nous avons su que Voldemort était de retour. Ce n'est cependant que pendant le Tournois des Quatre Sorciers qu'il a reprit un corps humain. Il n'était jamais parti, il attendait juste le bon moment pour sortir des Ténèbres ...

-Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il avait crée sept artefacts magiques appelés Horcruxes, poursuivit Harry. Il avait scindé son âme et avait placé les morceaux dans des objets qu'il fallait d'abord détruire pour pouvoir le combattre en face à face. Il était un immortel.

-Nous avons chassé ces objets l'an passé, repris-je. Les détruisant un à un, avec beaucoup de difficultés mais finalement nous avons gagné. Pas seulement grâce à Harry ou à moi. Beaucoup d'autres gens ont permis à cette victoire d'exister. Dumbledore avait commencé à détruire les objets mais sa mort prématurée nous a laissé une quête quasiment impossible à mener s'il n'y avait pas eu …

-Severus Rogue dans un premier temps, continua Harry. Un agent double, travaillant pour l'Ordre du Phoenix qui nous a permis de mettre la main sur l'épée de Gryffondor, un objet tellement puissant qu'il pouvait détruire les Horcruxes. L'autre personne importante dans cette histoire c'est Drago Malfoy. Un petit con arrogant au possible mais qui s'est révélé être un atout non négligeable pour notre victoire. Sans lui, nous serions morts une dizaine de fois.

-Il a travaillé dans l'ombre à notre survie, ajoutais-je. Parce que j'étais celle que le destin lui avait envoyé. J'ai découvert qui il était, il y a très peu de temps. Mais lui et moi, sommes devenus très proches. Il n'est pas blanc comme neige mais les actes qu'il a fait auprès du Lord Noir ont permis à notre cause d'avancer à couvert et sans danger. Son allégeance à Voldemort était feinte et n'avait que pour but de nous protéger Harry et moi. Et il a merveilleusement bien réussi sa mission. Il mériterait une décoration pour avoir mis les pieds dans le nid de serpent sans arrière-base pour le protéger lui.

Je marquais une pause pour prendre ma respiration et adressais un signe de tête à Harry pour qu'il continue à ma place.

-Drago m'a pris dans ses filets avec un Inviolable dont l'Enchanteur était Théodore. Je peux vous assurer à tous que ce qu'Hermione à dit est vrai …

Il remonta sa manche, dévoilant un filet de sang qui coulait de son poignet.

-… Ceci est la preuve que l'Inviolable de Théodore est bien en place et que je ne peux pas évoquer ce sujet sans en mourir. Nous ne voulons pas que l'existence des Horcruxes soit révélée au grand jour, certains voudraient les utiliser et nous ferions face à tout un tas de Voldemort en puissance. J'ai une dette de vie envers Drago et sa mère. Il doit bénéficier d'une relaxe totale. Il le mérite, je témoignerais donc en sa faveur au Magenmagot pour effacer mon ardoise.

-Moi, Blaise je témoignerais pour toi afin que tu sois blanchit et mon prix pour ta relaxe totale c'est …

-Une interview monnayée à prix d'or assurant à Drago les bonnes grâces de l'opinion publique et des politiques, finit-Harry à ma place.

-Quand à Théodore, après avoir longuement parlé avec Luna, je sais que tout comme Blaise, le point noir de ton dossier c'est ta famille et surtout ton Père qui était un Mangemort haut placé dans la hiérarchie. Or nous sommes convaincus, Drago, moi et Harry, que tu es quelqu'un de bien. Luna est prête à parler en ta faveur lors de ton audience, en échange nous te demanderons un silence total concernant ce que tu as appris ce soir. Acceptes-tu ?

-Seul un idiot refuserait cette offre plus que généreuse et l'assurance d'être amnistié. Vous pouvez être certains que ce qui s'est dit entre ses murs ne franchira jamais le seuil de mes lèvres. Sur mon honneur.

Le silence envahit la pièce. Chacun de nous prenait conscience que ce soir une incroyable amitié était en train de se tisser entre nous. Malgré les serments, les sorts et les contrats, ils détenaient tous la vérité, telle que nous l'avions tous vécue. Ils savaient pour les Horcruxes, information au combien dangereuse, mais il était clair qu'ils ne pouvaient pas en parler. Dumbledore avait prié pour l'union des Maisons … je crois que ce soir, il pouvait être fier de nous.

Un rire puissant déchira soudainement le silence, m'arrachant à mes pensées. Blaise, rigolait aux éclats, les larmes menaçaient de débordaient et il cherchait vainement son souffle. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce qu'il réagisse comme ça. Je pensais qu'il m'en voudrait de l'avoir pris au piège d'un contrat qui l'empêchait de divulguer la totalité de la Vérité nous concernant. Quand il finit par se calmer il prit conscience que tous les regards étaient sur lui :

-Vous vous rendez compte de quoi on a l'air ? Jamais de toute ma vie je n'aurais imaginé tout ce que viens d'entendre. Jamais je n'aurais pu révéler ces informations à la presse, pour la simple et bonne raison que personne ne m'aurait crû et que je serais la risée de la population. Mais me laisser balancer que le cœur d'un Malfoy bat pour une née-moldue et qu'il a trahit ses convictions pour elle ! Je vais me faire un sacré paquet de fric avec ça ! Franchement Hermione, le Choipeau aurait dû t'envoyer à Serpentard !

J'esquissais un sourire en coin, décidée à révéler un petit secret :

-Il a faillit … Il a d'abord dit « L'intelligence dont tu fais preuve ferait le bonheur d'une Maison telle que Serdaigle … Mais nous n'aurons pas besoin de plus d'intelligence … Serpentard serait un bon moyen d'aiguiser cette ambition qui te dévore et te donnerais une place de choix dans cette Noble Maison … Mais plus d'ambition n'est pas utile en ces temps troublés … Cependant … On n'a jamais assez de courage pour affronter les épreuves de la vie … » Et il a hurlé Gryffondor.

Les Serpentards n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles. Drago me dévisageait d'un œil nouveau, Théodore me regardait fixement et Blaise était visiblement scié.

-Heureusement qu'il ne t'as pas envoyée chez nous, annonça sérieusement Théodore. Il aurait créé une manipulatrice hors pair dotée d'une intelligence très dangereuse. Gryffondor était le meilleur choix.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi. Et puis … Imagine si Harry n'avait pas supplié …

-Hermione ! Me coupa Harry.

-Désolée, je me suis emballée …

-Oh non ... Je veux savoir, me coupa Blaise en se tournant vers Harry les yeux pétillants de malice.

Harry piqua un fard alors qu'un tilt se faisait dans mon esprit. Il y avait un truc entre ces deux là … J'ignorais quoi … Mais je finirais tôt ou tard par le découvrir. Je jetais un coup d'œil vers Drago qui avait les yeux rivés aux deux hommes assis côte à côte, il arborait un sourire qui me confirmait que je n'étais pas la seule à avoir décelé quelque chose.

-Bon … Ben … J'ai demandé au Choipeau de m'envoyer à Gryffondor. Il voulait me mettre à Serpentard, marmonna mon meilleur ami mal à l'aise.

-Tu m'avais caché ça Potter, lâcha Drago. Imagine … On aurait pu faire une sacrée équipe tous les deux. Bien sûr on aurait emmerdé Granger, mais je suis certain qu'on aurait fait les quatre cent coups ensemble. Un quatuor du tonnerre, Blaise, Moi, Potter et Théo … Putain on aurait fait des ravages dans les rangs des nanas.

Les Serpentards rigolèrent de concert. Luna souriait, apparemment perdue dans ses pensées mais je savais que tout ce que l'on disait ne tombait pas dans l'oreille d'une sourde. Et à son tour, elle annonça d'une voix fluette et lointaine.

-Le Choipeau m'a dit : « Ton Sang devrait te donner une place de choix à Serpentard mais te laisserais incomprise parmi les tiens … Serdaigle sait faire preuve de tolérance … Ton esprit est vif et droit … Gryffondor forgerait une battante … Mais le monde a besoin de folie … La tienne t'ouvre les portes de l'intelligence » Et il a crié Serdaigle.

Son discours décousu me fit sourire et je vis avec étonnement, Théodore presser une main sur son épaule. Luna releva la tête et lui offrit un sourire éclatant auquel il répondit par une caresse légère sur sa joue. Décidément, cette soirée était riche en révélations.

-Trois Serpentards … Deux vrais-faux Gryffondors et une touche de folie … Qui aurait crû que c'était la recette du succès ? Annonça Drago en se rapprochant de moi pour me déposer un baiser léger sur les lèvres.

-Certainement pas moi, soufflais-je en réponse.

Et voilà comment toutes ces alliances improbables, nous ont conduit à former un groupe soudé et indissoluble.

_**.**_

_**0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**_

_**.**_

Une semaine plus tard, comme nous en avions pris l'habitude, nous étions tous les six réunis dans notre salle commune. Harry et Blaise, se tournait autour, jouant au chat et à la souris mais j'étais bien incapable de dire qui jouait quel rôle. Drago discutait avec Théodore en buvant de la bièreaubeurre et moi je travaillais avec Luna sur une dissertation de potions pour Slughorn. J'appréciais beaucoup plus que je ne l'aurais crû ces soirées amicales, au cours desquelles Drago et moi apprenions à nous connaître intimement à chaque secondes qui passait. C'était un art subtil et délicat que d'évoluer en couple face au monde et je trouvais que nous nous en tirions pas si mal que ça pour des débutants.

Alors que dix-neuf heures trente sonnait, un elfe de Poudlard apparut subitement dans le salon causant une stupeur générale. J'avais mené un petit combat personnel auprès de la Directrice pour que les elfes de Poudlard soient libres et aient un salaire. Celui-ci arborait donc un uniforme de travail impeccable et me tendait une missive émanent de la direction. Il disparut aussi soudainement qu'il était arrivé alors que déjà je décachetais la lettre.

-Un truc de préfet ? Me demanda Blaise.

-Je ne pense pas, répondis-je les yeux fixés sur les quelques mots. Je dois aller voir la Directrice. Elle ne demande pas ta présence.

Je relevais les yeux vers mes compagnons avant de reprendre.

-J'y vais tout de suite. A plus tard.

J'attrapais ma cape de sorcière pour affronter les couloirs venteux et déposais un baiser léger sur les lèvres de mon homme avant de quitter les lieux. Dix minutes plus tard, je donnais le mot de passe à la gargouille qui me révéla le passage. Je m'engouffrais au pas de charge dans l'escalier et attendais patiemment qu'on me dise d'entrer.

-Miss Granger, souffla la Directrice. Asseyez-vous.

J'obtempérais rapidement pour savoir de quoi il retournait.

-Sachez avant toute chose Hermione, que ce que je vais vous proposez ce soir, vous pouvez le refuser. Rien ne vous oblige à accepter la requête que l'on m'a chargé de vous transmettre.

Je hochais la tête intriguée.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Malgré ce que l'on pourrait croire, les Malfoy n'ont rien perdu de leur superbe puisque même du fin fond de leur cellule, ces gens là ont encore plus d'influence que l'actuel Ministre de la Magie. Lucius Malfoy a obtenu du Magenmagot un droit de visite et une autorisation pour vous de vous rendre à Azkaban pour un entretien.

-Quand ?

-Ce soir.

Un sourire sadique que je ne cherchais pas à camoufler étira soudainement mes lèvres.

-J'accepte.

Minerva fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien de plus. Elle me désigna d'un bref signe de tête, la cheminée de son bureau et retourna à sa paperasse en marmonnant que je devais être revenue dans une heure au plus tard.

J'acquiesçais d'un mouvement de tête et m'emparais d'une poignée de poudre de cheminette que je jetais dans les flammes en prononçant distinctement « Prison d'Azkaban ».

Je franchis sans encombre la barrière magique et atterrissais dans le bureau du Directeur. Nous échangeâmes quelques mots polis, il s'étonna que j'ai accepté la requête et je répliquais que j'avais des choses à régler avec le patriarche Malfoy. On me conduisit à travers des couloirs interminables jusqu'à ce que je débouche devant une porte. Le Directeur me prit par le coude et me glissa à l'oreille.

-Donnez-moi votre baguette.

Je lui glissais ma fidèle amie dans la main alors qu'il reprenait.

-Vous avez quinze minutes de parloir. S'il se passe quoi que ce soit, criez et les gardes seront là dans la seconde.

La porte s'ouvrit, révélant une pièce circulaire. Des chandelles flottaient au dessus d'une table autour de laquelle se trouvaient deux chaises. Sur l'une d'entre elles, je découvrais « Lulu ». Splendide et en meilleur forme que jamais. Comme quoi la prison n'était pas forcément synonyme de déclin.

Il me dévisagea de la tête aux pieds alors que la porte claquait dans mon dos. Je restais volontairement dans la pénombre attendant de longues secondes qu'il parle.

-Et bien … On ne peut pas dire que vous êtes un parangon de beauté …

-Passons la case insulte et autres civilités d'usage pour en venir au fait Monsieur Malfoy, le coupais-je glaciale.

Il tiqua en entendant mon ton incisif mais repris la parole rapidement pour asseoir son semblant d'autorité.

-Asseyez-vous !

J'avançais d'un pas, pénétrant dans le cercle de lumière pour à mon tour le détailler sans gêne. Passant sur les cheveux aussi blonds que ceux de son fils, son nez légèrement crochu et ses lèvres pincées pour tomber ensuite sur ses poignets entravés de chaînes magiques indestructible.

-Il semblerait que vous ne soyez pas en position de donner des ordres Monsieur Malfoy, dis-je mesquine en désignant du menton ses menottes.

J'entrepris de le contourner, comme Drago l'avait fait avec moi quand il m'avait attaqué au Manoir. Je voulais que cet homme se sente diminué et sur le point de se faire bouffer tout crû. Quand je fus dans son dos, je m'approchais suffisamment pour qu'il sente ma présence.

-Allons au but voulez-vous ? Qu'est-ce qui me vaut l'honneur de vous rencontrer ? Repris-je.

-Le sarcasme ne vous sied guère. Il faut plus que quelques piques sucrées pour me déstabiliser Miss Granger. Mais j'ai quelque chose à vous proposer.

Toujours dans son dos, je souris. Cet homme-là n'allait pas être facilement déstabilisé, il pratiquait le jeu des mots depuis bien plus longtemps que moi et était un expert.

-Je suis toute ouïe.

Je prenais enfin place face à lui et j'essayais de feindre l'intérêt.

-Je refuse que votre sang vicié vienne empoisonner ma lignée. Ma famille, par le biais de mon fils porte assez de sang impur sans que l'on y ajoute celui d'une sang-de-bourbe telle que vous. Je connais le moyen de vous libérez du lien qui vous retiens prisonnière de mon fils.

-Quel est ce moyen ? Demandais-je en m'avançant vers lui pour le pousser à la confidence.

-Il y a un livre caché au Manoir qui contient la marche à suivre.

-Magie Noire ?

-En effet. La plus noire qui soit. Très instable et très dangereuse mais aussi très efficace.

-Quelles conséquences ?

-L'oubli et la rupture des liens vous attachant au veela.

Je laissais le silence s'installer dans la pièce, les sourcils froncés je cherchais le meilleur moyen de faire une sortie magistrale. Sans un mot de plus je me levais et me dirigeais vers la porte.

-Attendez ! Vous acceptez ?

Je pivotais d'un bloc et laissais un sourire sarcastique fleurir sur mon visage.

-Bien sûr que non. Pour qui me prenez-vous ? Vous avez vraiment crû que j'accepterais de laisser votre famille baigner dans les idéaux de pureté du sang, après tout ce que vous m'avez fait ?

Un hoquet de dégoût lui échappa.

-Je vais profiter de votre fortune Monsieur Malfoy, je vais la jeter par les fenêtres avec un bonheur indicible, je vais vivre avec votre fils, je vais lui donner des enfants et je vais peut-être même le laisser me passer la bague au doigt. Et croyez-bien, que je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir, quitte à faire jouer mes relations, pour que vous restiez ici aussi longtemps que possible, d'autant plus que ce séjour à l'ombre des détraqueurs ne semble pas vous porter grand préjudice.

Cette fois je frappais fermement à la porte, les deux Aurors en faction ouvrirent le lourd panneau qui grinça sur ses gonds. Sur le seuil, je jetais par-dessus mon épaule :

-Profitez-bien des quinze prochaines années Lulu.

Je quittais cet homme en étant particulièrement fière de ma sortie et le sourire aux lèvres.

-C'est bien la première fois que je vois un visiteur sortir d'ici avec le sourire, me dit un des deux Aurors qui me raccompagnait chez le Directeur.

Je souris encore plus largement.

-Les Malfoys sont comme des bêtes sauvages. Il faut savoir les domptés mais jamais il ne faut oublier ce qu'ils sont réellement, répondis-je.

C'est seulement quand je me retrouvais dans les couloirs de Poudlard, que je prenais conscience de ce que je venais de faire. J'avais refusé un pacte avec le Diable en personne pour m'acoquiner avec le Fils.

J'espérais avoir fait le bon choix …

Dans mon esprit une petite voix me souffla que j'avais fait ce qu'il fallait.

Espérons que je ne le regrette pas.

_**.**_

_**.**_

Voilà pour aujourd'hui les loulouttes …

_**J'espère que vous avez aimé ...**_

_**Merci à toutes pour vos messages. Je n'ai pas le temps d'y répondre personnellement aujourd'hui mais sachez que chacune de vos reviews me fait chaud au cœur. Il y a celles qui sont fidèles et qui me suivent depuis le début, les anonymes qui laissent une trace de leur passage, les nouvelles venues à chaque chapitre … Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer à quel point tous ces petits mots sont important pour l'auteur …**_

_**Merci d'être là, merci de me lire et merci de prendre le temps de commenter pour celles qui le font.**_

_**Veela est une histoire qui me tient vraiment à cœur et je suis heureuse de la partager avec vous !**_

_**MERCI et à lundi !**_


	32. Tenir le cap

_Oyez Oyez …. !_

_Salut la compagnie, chose promise … chose due ! Nouveau chapitre en ce lundi tout gris tout pluvieux et tout froid … Brrrr mais quand donc l'été pointera enfin le bout de son nez ? Peut-être pas tout de suite mais Drago serait bien capable, Mesdames, de vous réchauffer ! Il a de la ressource ce jeune homme !_

_Place à la lecture et je voudrais dédier ce chapitre à « Rubis et le loup » pour ses messages qui me vont droit au cœur …. Ainsi qu'à « Jenifael09 » pour sa fidélité sans faille, sur toutes mes histoires. Merci les filles !_

_Merci à Aë qui corrige cette fiction. Un peu de pub au passage … Allez lire « Saving Miss Granger », Sev'/Herm' … C'est ma bêta qui traduit ^^ !_

_On se retrouve en bas !_

_Enjoy !_

_._

.  
.

_You've got a way to keep me on your side,_

_Tu as cette manière de me garder près de toi,_

_You give me cause for love i can't hide, _

_Je ressens un amour que je ne peux pas cacher,_

_For you i know i'd even try to turn the tide,_

_Pour toi j'essaierais même d'inverser les marées,_

_Because you're mine, i walk the line,_

_Parce que tu es avec moi, je marche droit._

_I walk the line, Johnny Cash ( Traduction approximative faite par mes soins)._

_**.**_

.

Dire que je suis un homme fier est une vérité.

Dire que je suis un bel homme, arrogant, sûr de lui et bourré de sex-appeal en est une également.

Mais dire que Drago Malfoy est fier d'avoir pour compagne, Hermione Granger … Ca c'est … Un putain d'euphémisme.

Moi qui croyais avoir tout perdu au grand loto de la vie … Ben je m'étais foutu la baguette dans l'œil et jusqu'au coude. Parce que Ok, le début n'a pas été rose mais putain … Une fois que cette foutue Guerre des Sangs a été derrière nous … Ca a juste été un bonheur.

Ouais … Un bonheur. Et je pèse mes mots.

Merlin est visiblement joueur avec moi. D'abord il me fait veela, me colle un putain de poilu asocial et primitif dans le corps avant de m'unir (sans me demander mon avis) à Granger. Dans le genre « j'ai pas de chance », franchement j'atteins des sommets.

Et si au premier abord, on ne peut que compatir à ma peine … Je trouve que dans mon malheur, j'ai une chance de cocu. Parce que je suis plus fort, plus puissant, plus riche, que le sorcier moyen. J'ai une femme qui m'étonne chaque jour un peu plus et j'ai un compagnon doté de fourrure à l'humour décapant.

Je me demande si en fait, Malfoy ne rimerait pas avec Felix felicis.

Le monde est a porté de ma main … Je l'effleure du bout des doigts et bientôt je refermerais ma paume sur lui pour ne jamais plus le lâcher. Et Granger que je pensais être un boulet attaché à ma cheville se révèle être un stratège hors-pair, un genre de patte de lapin, mon Felix personnel.

Granger … Putain ça c'est une sacrée femme. Un esprit vif et incisif dans un corps à damner un saint. Parce que oui … Sous ses airs collé-monté, ma Granger est une sacré nymphomane. A croire que notre petite sauterie dans un placard à balais avait fait sauter une soupape de sécurité qui la bridait.

Bien sûr avant son départ du Manoir au moment de la rentrée de Janvier, elle m'avait bien fait comprendre que je devrais me la mettre sur l'oreille pour les trois prochains mois. Au début de cette conversation alors qu'elle bouclait ses bagages pour rentrer au terrier des belettes, j'avais laissé éclater ma colère.

-Par Salazar Granger ! Grognais-je contre elle. Tu veux ma mort ?

-Non, répliqua-t-elle en récupérant sur le sol, son boxer en dentelle. Je veux juste nous protéger des autres tant que nous n'avons pas une quinte flush dans la manche.

Après dix bonnes minutes de palabres stériles où j'avais quasiment atteins la fureur sans succès, j'avais essayé la menace.

-D'accord pas de sexe entre nous. Mais puisqu'officiellement le « nous » n'existe pas, je peux aller voir ailleurs … D'ailleurs, repris-je faussement pensif pour la déstabiliser, tout le monde trouvera étrange que je cesse de voir Astoria sans l'avoir baisée au moins une fois.

Elle se figea en entendant mes mots, mais cet état de fait ne dura qu'une seconde. Sa réponse fusa. Une gifle retentissante claqua ma joue, envoyant ma tête faire un angle à 45°. Je souris alors que ma peau me cuisait. Mon loup lui se léchait les babines d'anticipation, n'étant absolument pas contre un peu de violence puisqu'il nous imaginait déjà en pleine action, nous derrière avec une cravache et elle à quatre pattes sur le sol.

-Essayes …., siffla-t-elle entre ses dents serrées. Mais laisse-moi te dire que tu risquerais de ne pas aimer ma réaction.

-Vraiment ? Répondis-je sarcastique en haussant un de mes sourcils.

-Tu pourrais te retrouver avec un cadavre sur les bras …, menaça-t-elle.

-Hun hun. Ce n'est pas vraiment un problème ça bébé … La disparition des preuves, ça me connaît.

Elle fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant visiblement à ce qu'elle allait trouver comme arguments pour me contrer.

-La presse parlera forcément de sa disparition. Sa famille ira voir les Aurors, qui remueront Ciel et Terre pour retrouver cette héritière au Sang siiiiiiiiiii pur. Donc pas de corps ne signifie pas, pas de preuves.

-Oh non, soufflais-je en me penchant vers elle de manière à ce que nos yeux soient à la même hauteur. Il suffit d'une mise en scène toute simple.

-Vraiment ? Me répondit-elle exactement comme je l'avais fait plus tôt, le sourcil arqué en prime.

Je ne manquais pas laisser fleurir sur mes lèvres mon sourire en coin. J'aimais cette Granger là. Cette fille était tellement …. Démoniaque quand elle le voulait. Mon parfait clone féminin … Mon arme secrète. Je l'éduquais un peu plus chaque jour et son comportement me prouvait qu'elle assimilait parfaitement ce que je lui enseignais.

-Oui, repris-je comme un professeur récitant une leçon. Il suffit, d'une bonne humiliation publique, du genre, Drago Malfoy répudie publiquement Astoria Greengrass pendant le dîner dans la Grande Salle. La pauvre part en pleurant et ne se montre pas au petit-déjeuner. Tout le monde pense : « Là pauvre, elle doit pleurer quelque part seule. ». Au dîner, les commérages auront passé de bouche en bouche, se déformant un peu plus à chaque heure et diront : « Elle fait une dépression ». Et le lendemain quand on apprendra avoir retrouvé son corps sans vie à côté d'une fiole vide, on pleurera en disant : « Elle s'est suicidé à cause de la peine que lui à causé Malfoy … Oh la vache … Ce doit être une sacré bête de sexe pour qu'on meurt à cause de ça … Hyper dangereux mais visiblement c'est un ticket pour Avalon … Pauvre Astoria. ». Tu vois ? C'est simple comme un premier lumos.

-Que contenait la fiole ? Riposta-t-elle. Un poison ? C'est une preuve ça !

Je souris encore plus largement.

-Bébé, un avada ne laisse aucune marque. Le corps ne contient plus une once de magie, impossible de le faire parler d'une quelconque manière. Tu peux lui lancer un avada, personne ne saura que c'est toi qui l'as lancé. Moi je placerais une fiole vide à côté de son corps. On conclura à un suicide.

-Tu serais un complice de meurtre avec préméditation.

-Bébé … Je suis déjà complice de pire que ça…, soufflais-je contre ses lèvres pour la distraire.

-Peu importe. De toute façon, Greengrass n'est pas l'objet de cette discussion…

Je n'écoutais pas son argumentaire, certainement parfait parce que visiblement ma menace d'aller voir ailleurs ne prenait pas sur elle. Je devais changer mon fusil d'épaule. La colère ne marchait pas. La séduction serait peut-être une solution.

Je passais le bout de mon nez comme ma Marque, respirant notre odeur à plein poumons alors que déjà dans l'air les épices sombres et musqués s'élevaient. J'adorais libérer cette fragrance … MA fragrance intime bourrée de testostérone, d'aphrodisiaque et d'hormones sexuelles.

Evidemment, comme à chaque fois … Elle se retrouva couchée sur le sol dans les dix secondes qui suivirent avec moi, entre ses cuisses, ma bouche sur son sexe et mes doigts en elle.

Mais ce qui me surprit le plus c'est que même après un orgasme … Orgasmique, elle continua à me refuser le sexe dans un placard à balais. Elle ne céda pas un pouce de terrain sur ce sujet.

Grossière erreur Granger !

Vous commencez à me connaître suffisamment pour savoir que cet interdit devint rapidement mon idée fixe puis un challenge avant de devenir un fantasme qui me durcissait dans la seconde.

Alors quand, ma fabuleuse Gryffondor me prit par surprise au détour d'un couloir pour me tirer sans ménagement dans un placard à balais … Il n'était absolument pas dans mes intentions de laisser filer cette occasion en or massif, pour seulement l'écouter parler.

Contre toute attente, elle opta pour la même tactique que moi afin de me faire céder à ses exigences. Elle me séduit … Comme une vraie salope. Sa bouche rouge après mes baisers était gonflée, ses yeux brillaient d'envie, son sang battait bruyamment dans sa jugulaire attirant mon regard sur Ma Marque, ses seins s'offraient impudiquement.

Ce jour-là … Par Merlin !

Je l'ai baisé, comme jamais je n'avais baisé une femme. J'avais eu une érection incontrôlable, un besoin d'elle bestial, je voulais que jamais … JAMAIS, elle ne puisse oublier ce qu'elle avait senti avec moi. Je donnais le meilleur de moi-même pour elle, juste pour elle. Et en lui faisant du bien, j'étais bien.

Ca me rendait heureux.

Etrange, n'est-ce pas ? Moi Drago Malfoy, heureux du bonheur des autres … Y'a pas comme une couille dans l'énoncé ?

Mais non … Non aucune erreur. Juste la vérité. Encore plus étrange.

Quand je compris, que Granger pouvait influer à ce point sur moi … Je me pris à imaginer que je possédais le même pouvoir qu'elle. Petit à petit, j'en fus certain. Ce qui était applicable à son rôle de Marquée l'était également pour mon rôle de compagnon.

J'allais la persuader de se dévergonder, de me laisser faire cette chose que la morale réprouvait … Elle m'avait parlé de Sodome et Gomorrhe, sans que je ne percute vraiment … Pfff tout ces mots pour parler d'une bonne partie jambes en l'air avec bonus. Bref, j'allais devoir y aller doucement pour obtenir ce que je voulais.

Mes efforts portèrent leurs fruits quand elle m'exposa calmement son point de vue concernant Blaise. Je l'avais écouté attentivement. Non, seulement elle me l'avait ordonné mais en plus je la savais intelligente. A cet instant, je doutais qu'elle puisse être si retords que moi mais mon côté Malfoy en prit un coup au moral quand je découvrais que son plan était génialissime.

Je feignais de trouver des failles ingérables à son idée pour ne pas avoir à reconnaître ma défaite à plate couture. Je lâchais malgré tout du bout des lèvres, pour sa peine : « Moui … Ca pourrait peut-être être une idée intéressante. »

Après la soirée des Grandes Révélations, je reprenais ma besogne telle un forçat travaillant à son évasion. Je n'ai jamais fléchit face à l'épreuve. Je la voulais fin prête à m'affronter quand je la féconderais. Parce que voilà ce que j'avais découvert dans les documents de Père en faisant le ménage avant mon arrestation.

_« Le Grand Mystère des créatures veelanes, par Ephidoras Sayné._

_III.2 : Le premier appel :_

_On désigne comme étant le premier appel, la première période fertile de la femelle d'un compagnon. La procréation des veelas est très problématique, du au fait que le cycle d'ovulation de la femelle est totalement aléatoire et très court (environ 24 heures). Pendant, les douze premières heures du processus la femelle voit sa température corporelle augmenter, des bouffées de chaleurs l'assaillent, s'en suivent des crampes dans tous les muscles jusqu'à la fin de la période des vingt-quatre heures si aucun mâle ne la rejoint pour combler le manque qui la fait souffrir. Au moment de la fertilité maximale, la femelle produit des hormones qui annihilent les pensées humaines cohérentes du mâle, laissant un champ d'action total au veela. Cependant cette fenêtre de procréation maximale, est minimale. Elle ne dure que quelques minutes, et c'est à ce moment là, que l'accouplement doit avoir lieu pour pouvoir engendrer un « jeune »… »._

J'avais prévu de lui faire un enfant pendant les vacances d'Avril, or le seul moyen de féconder une Compagne c'était de provoquer cette fameuse, « fenêtre de procréation maximale » qui annihilait tous les sorts de contraception. Ce qui en gros signifiait que, même avec une capote moldue, Granger sous pilule et un maléfice de stérilité, je driblerais tous les obstacles pour planter le vif d'or dans son ventre. Il ne me restait plus qu'à trouver le moyen de provoquer cet « appel ».

Un terme bien étrange pour ce que je devinais être, une furieuse partie de baise à en devenir barge.

Ne soyez-pas choqué par mon langage … A un moment, l'innocence c'est sympa mais passé un certain âge … Ca devient problématique. Appelons un chat, un chat voulez-vous ? Bref, toujours est-il que déclencher ce processus de manière non naturelle, signifiait interférer dans l'essence de ce que les recherches de Lucius appelait « L'instinct ». Mon poilu quoi. Pour faire simple, il fallait tromper son flair et ses sens ultradéveloppés en changeant l'odeur de notre compagne. Il fallait qu'elle exsude le sexe avec un grand S, par tous les pores de sa peau pour le rendre dingue.

Manœuvre très, très dangereuse. Toucher à l'essence des êtres … En voilà de la magie noire. Ce genre de magie peut faire faire n'importe quoi à n'importe qui. Sur le podium des pires maléfices, celui-ci se place en bonne deuxième position derrière les Horcruxes. Avec ça, on fabrique des Inféris. Moi, j'en avais besoin pour mettre en cloque ma femme. Je n'étais pas Voldemort tout de même.

Ma mère, complice se chargeait de prendre contact avec les bonnes personnes. Par l'intermédiaire de Barjow, désormais seul propriétaire de Barjow & Burke, elle avait correspondu avec un sorcier russe qui ignorait tout de notre identité comme nous ignorions tout de la sienne. Il nous avait appris, contre rémunération, que seule une potion couplée à un sortilège pourrait nous permettre de réussir. Il nous conseilla, plusieurs ouvrages que Barjow nous procura discrètement.

J'en avais frémi. Le livre me brûlait les paumes. Je ne pouvais pas le tenir plus de quelques secondes avant qu'il n'entame la peau de mes paumes. Jamais de toute ma vie, je n'avais eu entre les mains une telle concentration de magie noire. C'était grisant.

Pour être franc, sur le moment, j'ai bien faillit craquer. Tout était à porté de main là … Juste devant mes yeux. Je pourrais avoir Granger d'un claquement de doigt, je pourrais me faire couronner Roi des Sorciers, dominer le monde comme je l'avais toujours voulu, être riche à millions … Pfff que dis-je ?! A Milliards ! Je pourrais … enfin me débarrasser de ces cafards de Weasley, faire la pluie et le beau temps, décider qu'on me vénérerait tel un Dieu. Je me pris à rêver d'immortalité … à rêver d'une éternité avec elle dans un monde où rien, ni personne ne trouverait à redire au fait, qu'un Malfoy était un hybride énamouraché (1) d'une Née-Moldue.

J'allais céder … J'allais franchir le pas de la facilité et me laissais submerger par le pouvoir que contenait ces lignes, tellement douloureuses sur ma peau et pourtant synonyme de pouvoir suprême. Quand une petite voix se fit entendre dans mon esprit :

_Drago … Elle ne voudrait pas ça… Réfléchis ! T'aimerais-t-elle vraiment pour toi dans un monde où tu serais le Maître absolu ? Elle finirait par te haïr et toi tu la haïras de ne pas t'aimer alors que tu as tant fait pour elle …_

Ma conscience … Disparue depuis mes quatre ans fit une entrée fracassante à tout point de vue.

Incroyable.

Et voilà que cette foutue conscience ouvrait grand la porte de ma tête, pour faire entrer le doute, la confusion, et les scrupules sous les applaudissements et les sauts de joie d'une petite fée blanche alors que dans un recoin de ma tête, un diablotin rouge de colère donnait rageusement un coup de pied dans un caillou pour montrer son désaccord total à l'opération.

Les scrupules … Très étrange cette chose-là. Curieusement c'est ce qui me retint de franchir la ligne entre la manipulation excessive et la domination totale. Parce que oui, ma conscience fraîchement retrouvée me fit faire la plus grosse connerie de ma vie. Je pris seulement ce dont j'avais besoin avant de rendre le bouquin à Barjow qui se chargea de le faire disparaître à jamais.

Adieu, pouvoir suprême. Ici bas, je ne serais qu'un simple mortel.

Dommage, je suis certain que la déité se serait parfaitement accordée à mon teint.

Moi, Drago Malfoy avais laissé s'échapper un moyen de dominer le monde … Décidément, Granger me détraquait totalement. Cependant pas assez pour me faire perdre mon objectif de vue, dont l'échéance se rapprochait dangereusement. Une lettre de ma Mère, me rassura, début Avril quand à l'évolution de notre affaire.

_« Mon très cher fils,_

_Les vacances de mi-semestre approchent et j'ai déjà acheté tous les ingrédients pour te faire ton dessert préféré … »_

Ma mère … Un sourire s'étira sur mes lèvres … Ainsi nous avions tout en notre en possession pour faire de Granger mon gâteau d'anniversaire …

_« J'espère que je n'ai pas perdu la main … Il y a déjà quelques temps que je n'ai plus eu l'occasion de faire un tel festin … »_

Autrement dit : La potion est d'une complexité telle que seul un Maître en potion pourrait la réussir. Bordel … Severus me manquait parfois. Je soupirais de dépit et poursuivais ma lecture.

_« Cependant, j'ai retrouvé au fin fond d'un tiroir de la cuisine un vieux livre de recette de ma Tante, Malicia, je suis certaine de réussir à te faire un délicieux repas. »_

Je m'éclaffais. Et dire qu'on me reproche d'être trop Malfoy… Imaginez que j'ai pris le côté de ma Mère …

La famille Black valait bien la famille Malfoy. « Toujours purs » … « Toujours noirs » aurait mieux convenu non ?

Bref, ainsi ma Mère avait de la ressource. Parfait.

_« J'attends ton retour avec impatience. _

_Prends-bien soin de toi. _

_Avec tout mon amour, _

_Maman._

_Ps : Dans le colis tu trouveras un assortiment de bonbons … »_

Merci Merlin de m'avoir donné une Mère pareil. Sans plus attendre, rassuré sur le bon avancement de mon plan, je me dépêchais d'ouvrir le colis pour avaler les sucreries qui remplissaient la boîte.

_**.**_

_**0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O  
.**_

Toujours lentement. Toujours gentiment. Sans jamais franchir ses limites. Je faisais sauter une à une, et sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, ses barrières morales à deux noises.

Après l'épisode du placard, me vint un autre fantasme que je me devais d'accomplir avant la fécondation, sous peine d'en être privé pour le restant de mes jours. Parce que oui … Même si elle pouvait parfois influer sur mon comportement, elle n'avait aucun moyen de me faire cesser d'être moi-même.

Je me savais capable de tout avec elle. Du meilleur comme du pire.

Je ne voulais pas lui faire mal et j'étais certain que dans le feu de l'action de l'appel, ni suppliques, ni larmes, ni cris et encore moins la douleur ne m'empêcherait pas de prendre de gré ou de force ce qu'elle me refuserait. Or ces fesses étaient une de mes obsessions les plus anciennes. J'adorais ces deux globes rebondis que je pressais quand je la prenais, je les sentais se balancer de haut en bas et claquer dans mes paumes …

Que Merlin lui vienne en aide si je lui prenais sa dernière parcelle d'innocence tel l'animal que j'étais. Jamais elle ne pourrait me pardonner ça. Elle devrait donc céder à mes avances. Et après l'épisode du placard à balais, je sus qu'elle était prête à passer à l'acte. La coquine, avait prit son pied comme jamais avec mon pénis et deux de mes doigts en elle.

Après la lettre de ma Mère, je me mis à l'action.

D'abord je choppais Blaise pour l'inciter à donner rendez-vous à Potter ailleurs que dans la salle commune le lendemain soir. Ces deux là fricotaient à l'abri des regards indiscrets depuis peu et visiblement Blaise souhaitait initier notre Survivant aux joies de l'amour physique entre hommes. Je lui conseillais la salle où nous avions pratiqué l'Inviolable. Cette pièce était inutilisée depuis des années, et la preuve était faite que même les préfets ignoraient qu'elle était une planque.

-Tu n'auras qu'à lancer des sorts de protection et métamorphoser quelques bureaux pour ta mise en scène. Cette salle est sûre.

Il fit mine de réfléchir.

-Moui … Peut-être bien … Mais dis-moi ? Tu ne voudrais pas tout simplement me foutre à la porte de chez moi pour tringler en toute tranquillité notre sage petite préfète.

-Tu lis dans mes pensées Zabini, murmurais-je complice.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres.

-D'accord mais la semaine prochaine les appartements des préfets sont à moi pour une soirée.

-Vendu !

Après cette discussion fructueuse, je ne pus retenir un large sourire en pensant que Granger allait subir le même sort que Potter quasiment en même temps. Franchement, ces deux là étaient vraiment liés par un truc …

Nous étions donc tous d'accord sur les plannings. Soirée entre amis, lundi, mercredi et vendredi. Le samedi était pour nous. Le mardi pour Blairy et le jeudi pour Blairmione, afin qu'ils puissent gérer leur paperasse de préfets. Parfaite organisation n'est-ce pas ? Bien sûr, les Gryffis et la folle dingue, n'étaient pas au courant de cet arrangement serpentaresque, entre moi, Blaise et Théo. Ce dernier n'avait pas revendiqué l'appartement pour la simple et bonne raison que Monsieur avait une planque incartable qu'il utilisait depuis sa sixième année. Il l'avait testé avec Lovegood et saurait s'en contenter.

Le lendemain soir, je pénétrais dans les appartements des préfets en chef tel Alexandre le Grand, conquérant Babylone. Grand sorcier cet homme là. Dommage que son ambition de conquérir le monde l'ait mené à sa perte. Moi, je saurais me contenter de conquérir Granger pour le moment.

Et croyez-moi, cet objectif était déjà ambitieux.

Je la découvrais, lovée dans un canapé devant la cheminée dont émanait une douce chaleur, le nez dans un grimoire poussiéreux et épais comme un pavé. Un plume dans la main, elle prenait des notes à toute vitesse et seul le grattement sur le parchemin troublait le silence. J'approchais d'elle, sans faire de bruit et posais mes mains froides sur ses épaules dénudées par la large encolure de son pull.

Elle sursauta, laissant tomber plume, parchemin et livre au sol.

-Merlin ! Tu m'as fait peur !

-J'aurais pu être un dangereux Mangemort ma belle et tu serais morte depuis bien longtemps, soufflais-je dans son cou.

-Tu **es** un dangereux Mangemort Malfoy.

-Possible. Mais je ne suis pas là pour te tuer.

-Ah non ? Alors que fais-tu là ? Blaise ne devrait pas tarder … à rentrer.

Je mordillais sa peau déclenchant des frissons dans son corps, sans l'écouter. Déjà mes mains descendaient le long de ses bras et remontaient le long de ses flancs pour atteindre ses seins. Je grognais contre elle en les découvrant libres de toute lingerie.

-Blaise a un empêchement … Je profite de cette situation de manière délectable, répondis-je nonchalamment la bouche contre sa peau sucrée.

Sa seule réponse fut un gémissement quand je mordillais un peu plus franchement son pouls.

Avais-je le droit ? De la toucher comme je voulais le faire au plus profond de moi ? Avais-je le droit avec mes mains souillées de sang, avec mes pulsions monstrueuses et malsaines, avec mon âme corrompue de lui faire toutes ces choses … ?

Je fermais les yeux pour chasser ses pensées mauvaises de mon esprit et la respirais profondément alors que de mes mains sales je lui enlevais son pull. Pourquoi pensais-je à tout ça maintenant ? Je l'ignore … Peut-être que lui prendre sa dernière parcelle d'innocence la changerait à tout jamais ?

Et pourtant malgré ces questions intérieures, déjà nous étions dans sa chambre.

Déjà ses vêtements la quittaient.

Mes mains sur elle. Ses mains sur moi. Et c'est le bordel des sens. J'oublie tout, je me perds en elle, pour me retrouver moi … Drago. Le Drago d'avant. Sans veela. C'est ça qu'elle fait ressortir du plus profond de moi-même. Elle me fait devenir moi. Un homme en tant que tel. Humain, avant d'être un sorcier-veela.

Alors voilà, je la couche sur le ventre et je m'émerveille de la voir s'abandonner en toute confiance alors qu'elle devrait n'en avoir aucune envers ma personne. Mes mains se font douces et légères sur sa peau pale. Elle gémit. Je m'enhardie jusqu'à découvrir son dernier trésor.

Elle est brûlante et pourtant, je ne perds pas la tête. Je reste concentré, sur elle, sur son plaisir. Pour la première fois, je ne passe pas en mode « bête ». Je suis … doux ? Je la manipule comme si elle était faite de verre. Mes doigts l'apprivoisent, cheminent sur son corps au grès de ses gémissements de plus en plus lascifs.

Mon érection se fait douloureuse mais je l'ignore. Mes reins me brûlent et moi, je patiente. Je l'attends. Et quand, merveille des merveilles, elle gémit encore plus fort, je me glisse en elle.

Doucement … Sans causer de douleur … J'espère.

Je me bride, je ne veux pas de violence. Je veux juste … je veux juste …

-Ca va ? Soufflais-je contre son épaule.

-Oui …

Je ferme les yeux. Je contemple Ma perfection allongée sous mon corps, conscient d'avoir gagné le gros lot du tirage universel. Elle mériterait tellement mieux que moi … Et pourtant c'est moi qui suis enfoncé entre ses reins, c'est moi qui lui ai volé sa virginité, c'est moi qui l'ai insultée, c'est moi qui …

-Drago ?

J'embrasse ma Marque … Je crois que j'essaye de me montrer tendre. J'ignore si j'y arrive. J'espère que c'est le cas. Puis je donne un léger coup de bassin, puis un autre et encore un autre. Je serre les dents pour ne pas me déchaîner, elle est si … serrée, si brûlante …

-Tout va bien … souffle-t-elle comme pour me rassurer.

Ca aussi c'est nouveau … C'est elle qui me rassure maintenant … De mieux en mieux.

Et pourtant j'en ai besoin … Alors que je la prends sans brusquerie, j'ai l'impression de perdre ma propre virginité. Je deviens meilleur avec elle. Je prends un plaisir brut à la faire mienne de la plus intime des façons, je suis dans la plus intime part d'elle … Et je n'en reviens pas qu'elle m'ait laissé faire, qu'elle y prenne du plaisir.

Son souffle haché, ses gémissements étouffés par l'oreiller de plumes, son bassin qui vient à la rencontre du mien, ses doigts qui emprisonnent les draps, ses « oui » inaudibles à toutes oreilles humaines, son cœur qui bat de façon désordonné et l'odeur de son excitation qui m'assaille de toute part.

Je me vautre en elle, me repaît de son corps … Je veux plus ! Je veux toujours plus d'elle ! Encore et encore … C'est sans fin … C'est une torture d'être auprès d'elle … C'est une torture d'être loin d'elle. Elle me détraque ! Elle fait vaciller toutes mes valeurs … les unes après les autres. Elle me rend meilleur.

Et ce sentiment qui émerge dans ma poitrine … Cette sensation d'étouffement qui compresse mes poumons … Cette chaleur inhabituelle dans ma poitrine … Cette envie d'elle qui ne me quitte pas … Salazar ! Que me fait-elle ?!

J'agrippe ses hanches. Elle cri de surprise alors que je m'enfonce encore en elle.

Ses muscles intimes se contractent autour de moi … Me pressent … Je serre les dents. Je veux que ça ne s'arrête jamais. Mais il le faut … Je ne peux plus lutter. Et alors le barrage cède.

Je me déchaîne en elle. Conscient de ma brusquerie mais …

Quand je me libère en elle … C'est juste parfait.

Elle et moi c'est un parfait bordel des sens.

_**.**_

.  
Et voilààààààààà !

_**Certaines m'ont demandé s'il y aurait encore des lemons à venir … La réponse est oui ! Bande de coquines ^^ !**_

_**Vous aurez remarqué que le lemon était moins crû que d'habitude. C'est voulu. Le sexe n'est pas juste là pour faire joli … Non, je voulais vraiment que ce soit différent des autres relations qu'ils ont pu avoir avant. Malgré l'intimité que ce genre de relation implique j'ai voulu y faire transparaître de la tendresse et du questionnement … J'espère avoir réussi.**_

_**Rdv Vendredi pour la suite ( Je risque de poster assez tard )**_

_**Bonne semaine et place aux rar's : **_

_**Aulandra17 : Hermione est une lionne ^^ ! On ne la refera pas ! Merci de ton message !**_

_**MortalFlower : Oui la discussion était courte mais ce n'était pas un élément essentiel de l'histoire … Lucius a pris 15 ans ferme, c'est irrémédiable. Merci de ton message et ouiiiiiii y'aura encore du lemon !**_

_**S3iky0 : Merciiiiii beaucoup pour ton message ! Je suis contente que tu aimes !**_

_**Amina : Merciiiiiiiiiiii d'avoir pris le temps de laisser un petit message !**_

_**Mamanlily : Ah les Weasley … Quand y'en a plus … Ben y'en a encore ^^ ! Mais je n'en dirais pas plus ^^ ! Merci beaucoup de ton message !**_

_**Mia : Merci revieweuse géniale ^^ ! En effet, Drago risque de ne pas aimer que Lulu cherche ainsi à le séparer de sa femme … Tu es une des seules à avoir souligner ce fait ^^ ! Bravo ! Merci du message !**_

_**Jenifael09 : Ah ! Merci ma belle ! J'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre ! Je suis contente que tu l'aies aimé ! J'espère que celui-ci t'as plu … Il t'est dédié !**_

_**Chupiiiiiii : Salut ma belle ! Merci pour tout tes messages, tu sais certainement mieux que quiconque à quel point un auteur a besoin de soutien ! Et promis après Veela, je me remets à Collision vitesse grand V. Merci !**_

_**17Harry : Il me semble (mais peut-être que je me trompe ) que Luna est une sang-pur donc, elle aurait du avoir une place à Serpentard. Cependant, connaissant la mentalité de cette maison, je pense qu'elle aurait subit des moqueries et autres. C'était ce que la phrase du choixpeau voulait dire. J'espérais avoir été plus claire dans le texte de base … Snif ! Merci de ton message et à bientôt !**_

_**Fouzia : Merci beaucoup. Je suis vraiment contente que tu ai aimé le chapitre ! J'espère que celui-ci t'as tout autant plu !**_

_**TBWCH : Hey ! Et bien non, tu ne sauras pas ce que les Serpentards mijotent … C'est un secret ^^ ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu ! Merci d'avoir pris le temps de commenter ^^ !**_

_**Tagada-June : Et oui Lulu méritais une petite remise au point … Mais on le reverra … Chuttttt c'est un secret ^^ ! Merci de ton message.**_

_**Rubis et le loup : Que dire à part « merci » ? Tu es géniale. Merci, merci, merci, merci. Ce chapitre est pour toi. J'espère qu'il t'as plu ! **_

_**Hiyoki-Chan : Merci de ton message. La suite est au dessus ^^ !**_

_**Me : Merci de ton message. Je suis contente que ça te plaise !**_

_**Lilou : Ahhhh la scène du placard à donner des bouffées de chaleur a beaucoup de lectrices ^^ ! Merci de ton message ! **_

_**Shiroten : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que cette fiction te plaise ! J'en toucherai un mot à chupeechan ^^ !**_

_**HpDrago : Merci beaucoup de ton message et de ta fidélité ! Ca me fait chaud au cœur. Merci !**_

_**Lion : Merci. Milles fois merci de ton soutien sans faille sur les chapitres !**_

_**Dahrma : Mouiiiiiii ! Tu as raison pour une fois c'est un happy-end ^^ ! Merci de ton soutien sans faille, ça me touche vraiment ! Merci !**_


	33. Gérer son stress

_**Salut la compagnie !**_

_**Le précédent chapitre a fait sensation ^^ ! Espérons que celui-ci en fasse autant malgré le petit retard de publication …**_

_**Je viens de découvrir une nouvelle série que j'ai adoré. Alors si vous aimez les guerriers un peu macho sur les bords, Vikings est faite pour vous. Si vous avez aimé Spartacus, Game of thrones ou True blood c'est un peu dans ce genre là. Une vraie série pour adultes. D'ailleurs j'ai des idées de fics sur cette série. A vos écrans les filles !**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_**.**_

.  
Rock that body.

_Bouge ce corps._

_**Move your ass over**_

_Bouge ton cul._

_**Slap that naughty body**_

_Claque ce corps coquin._

_**Slap that naughty body, Anna Tsuchiya. ( Celle-ci est pour toi Aë ^^ )**_

_**.**_

.

Le stress des examens.

Vous connaissez ?

Vous savez cette furieuse peur, de ne pas réussir, de ne rien savoir, d'avoir l'impression que votre esprit n'assimile rien malgré le bourrage de crâne intensif que vous vous imposez douze heures par jour.

Je suis incontestablement atteinte de tous ces symptômes chaque année dès que le mois d'Avril pointe le bout de son nez. C'est comme une horloge … Je ne peux pas m'y soustraire. Alors je travaille encore plus qu'avant, tétanisée à l'idée de ne pas valider mes Aspic. J'en fais des cauchemars chaque nuit, je me réveille trempée de sueur au souvenir d'un examen oral durant lequel aucun mot ne sort de ma bouche.

Bien sûr, comme chaque année, Harry me supporte moi et mon foutu planning de révisions que je lui impose.

-Harry ! C'est important de réviser !

-Mione … Ne le prend pas mal tu veux ? Mais franchement … On ne pourrait pas commencer les révisions **après** les vacances ?

Comme chaque année je le fusille du regard et mon meilleur ami replonge instantanément le nez dans le livre ouvert devant lui alors que je continue à prendre des notes dans un ouvrage parlant des sortilèges de métamorphoses avancés … Au cas où.

Madame Pince, me jette des regards exaspérés quand elle me voit débarquer à huit heures tapantes dans son antre avec une liste d'ouvrages dont je pourrais avoir besoin, si jamais tel ou tel professeur décidait de nous mettre à l'épreuve.

Blaise, se fout ouvertement de moi en me voyant à moitié dingue alors que je cherche frénétiquement dans mes notes, les ingrédients de la potion Tue-Loup qui est au programme des Apprentis-Maître de Potions.

-Hé Granger ! Relax ma belle … Tu es au courant que tu es celle qui devrait avoir le moins à travailler pour les exams ?

Je marmonne un truc inaudible en réponse. J'entends vaguement mon collègue ricaner alors que je continue à fouiller dans mon tas de parchemins.

Nott est le seul à ne pas ouvrir la bouche pour me parler de mon comportement de furie. Il se contente de me regarder aller et venir à travers la salle commune, feuilles de cours à la main, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

Luna, elle me rassure. Mon amie. Ma seule amie dans cette histoire. La seule qui me supporte avec ces symptômes ante-examens.

-Hermione … Les nargolles font de gros dégâts dans ton esprit en ce moment … Ils doivent être en train de nicher dans ta tête. Il faut que tu te calmes.

Je souffle comme un bœuf près à charger en l'entendant parler calmement.

-Luna … Je ne peux pas faire autrement !

Cette fille est magique. Elle reste là, à me regarder avec bienveillance avant de me tendre la main :

-Donne-moi cette feuille. Je te pose des questions si tu veux. Comme ça, tu sauras ce que tu sais et ce que tu ne sais pas. Qu'en penses-tu ?

Luna est un ange. Et c'est grâce à sa patience et à son aide que je suis en avance pour la première fois de ma vie sur le planning de révision que je m'impose. Nous faisons une équipe d'enfer. Elle pose des questions, je réponds et quand elle ne comprend pas, ou ne sait pas ce qu'il faut répondre, je lui explique. Ainsi elle révise elle aussi. Et bon dieu que c'est génial ! On trouve même le moyen entre deux questions de rire comme seules les filles peuvent le faire.

Je la taquine, sur Théodore qui ne la lâche pas des yeux. Elle répond en me parlant de la chasse aux Ronflacks cornus, qu'elle chasse tous les soirs avec son Serpentard. Vous voyez ? Luna s'exprime sur une autre onde que nous … Mais une fois que l'on a le décodeur, elle redevient une fille normale. Ainsi, elle me parle de sa relation avec Théo, qui se révèle être un homme doux et attentionné pour elle mais aussi très très possessif.

Luna et moi, tombâmes d'accord pour dire que la possessivité était un trait de caractère commun aux Serpentards. Ronald, Blaise et Harry avait fait les frais de celle de Drago.

Finch-Fletchey, lui a goûté à celle d'un Théodore en colère.

Ce petit Serdaigle arrogant a eu la mauvaise idée d'avoir une main baladeuse pendant le cours de Défense, lors d'une initiation au combat au corps à corps moldu. Ce qui évidemment n'a pas échappé à Nott. Je ne vous raconte même pas dans l'état qu'a fini Fletchey après le cours suivant, quand Théo l'a affronté en duel sous les yeux d'un professeur ébahit. C'était mémorable. Sans oublier le : « Luna est à moi ! Touche-la encore une fois et je te tranche la main » que Théo lui a soufflé alors qu'il gisait au sol.

Le Serdaigle est passé par toutes les couleurs avant d'être évacué à l'infirmerie. Bien que témoin que cette menace réprouvée par le règlement intérieur de Poudlard, je me suis contentée de sourire brièvement à Nott qui me rendit un clin d'œil en réponse et un sourire en coin que je connaissais bien. Je devenais sa complice. Oh Merlin !

Voilà que je faisais l'autruche face à un comportement répréhensible … Y'a pas à dire, ces Serpentards ont l'art de vous mettre dans leur poche d'une façon toute à fait inédite.

Et voilà comment, marquer son territoire aux yeux de tous sans se mettre à découvert. Nott est un habile Serpentard. Aussi habile que Drago ou Blaise dans un autre genre. Parce que mon Drago, lui, alors que je devenais à moitié folle en voyant arriver les examens, se contentait de me proposer de la relaxation.

Oui oui, vous avez bien lu … Relaxation.

J'avais céder à son exigence et j'avais découvert une nouvelle facette de sa personnalité.

Drago Malfoy pouvait être quelqu'un de bien. Oh mon Dieu ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que je suis en train de dire ça. Mais pourtant c'est totalement vrai. Pas de sarcasmes, pas de foutage de gueule concernant mon stress ingérable, juste de la patience et de la compréhension.

-Prends autant d'avance qu'il te faut Granger, me dit-il une semaine avant les vacances d'Avril. Je comprends ton besoin de travailler et je suis prêt à ne plus te prendre aussi souvent qu'avant.

Sur le coup, je m'étais juste jetée dans ses bras pour le remercier de me comprendre aussi bien.

Quelle conne je fais parfois ! J'ai juste oublié la toute Première Règle de survit quand on côtois des Serpentards … Se méfier de l'eau qui dort.

J'ai donc marché joyeusement et naïvement dans son piège, les deux pieds joints.

Drago Malfoy ne sera **jamais** quelqu'un de bien. Il pouvait parfois être un peu moins noir mais **jamais** il ne serait blanc.

Je n'ai pas vu tout de suite le piège se refermer autour de moi.

J'ai travaillé comme une acharnée, emmagasinant des connaissances par wagons entiers, prenant ainsi presque trois jours d'avance sur mon planning. Et je dois dire que jamais je n'avais été aussi détendue à moins de deux mois des examens. Harry m'avait promis de travailler pendant les vacances, je savais bien sûr qu'il mentait … pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il les passerait avec Blaise au Manoir Zabini. Autant vous dire que ces deux là ne se contenteraient pas d'enfiler des perles au coin du feu.

Bref, c'est donc d'une humeur à peu près normale que je retrouvais le Manoir Malfoy.

Une semaine complète, sans se cacher aux yeux des autres. Le bonheur à l'état pur. Entre ces murs, lui et moi pouvions être « nous ».

A notre arrivée, Narcissa en parfait hôtesse de maison, m'accueillit en grande pompe, sourire aux lèvres avec ses manières parfaitement distinguées.

-Par Merlin Hermione ! Vous avez l'air épuisé.

-Juste un peu de stress Madame …

Elle fronça les sourcils, comme pour me reprendre et je finissais ma phrase maladroitement :

-… Narcissa.

-Oh … Je crois que je connais un sort qui pourrait vous aider … Vous permettez ? Me demanda-t-elle gentiment en tirant sa baguette d'un des plis de sa robe haute-couture.

Par Godric mais que je suis CONNE ! Parce que là encore, j'ai oublié à qui j'avais affaire. Je n'ai pas vu la menace dans les iris verts qui me regardaient … Non je n'ai vue que de la compassion à ma situation et un moyen de l'améliorer.

-Allez-y … De toute façon, ça ne peux pas être pire, soufflais-je.

Et voilà comment cette salope de belle-mère m'a entubé avec une facilité déconcertante.

Le sort fit naître une chaleur bienveillante dans mon corps fatiguée, relaxant mes muscles jusqu'à me sentir parfaitement détendue. Je fis même une petite sieste grâce à ça avant de descendre dîner.

Drago en parfait gentleman vint frapper à la porte de ma chambre à dix-neuf heures précises, me tendit son bras pour me conduire à la salle à manger où se tenait cette petite réunion familiale qui n'était en fait qu'un putain de complot !

-Hermione ! Je vois que vous avez meilleure mine. J'en suis contente, me souffla-Narcissa.

-Merci … Pour le sort. C'est très efficace, répondis-je gentiment.

Elle se pencha vers moi, comme pour me faire une confidence

-J'ai appris de mon Fils que vous aviez un faible pour le chocolat, gloussa-t-elle.

Je souris timidement en réponse.

-Moi aussi, murmura-t-elle faussement complice. J'ai une recette de Fondant du Chaudron, léguée par ma tante Malicia Black. Une fabuleuse cuisinière que cette vieille bique. Acariâtre au possible mais douée de ses mains comme personne.

J'hochais poliment la tête, alors que Drago se servait un Whisky avant de passer à table.

-Les elfes l'ont préparé cet après-midi. J'ai toujours pensé que le chocolat était le meilleur remède contre la morosité. J'espère que vous apprécierez ce dessert.

-Il ne fallait pas vous donner tant de mal pour moi, Narcissa.

-Tut. Tut. Tut… Pas de ça entre nous, très chère. Vous êtes comme ma fille. Un Malfoy a de nombreux défauts mais il prend toujours soin de sa famille.

-Merci, soufflais-je.

Et voilà comment Hermione Granger se fit hara-kiri **(1)** sous le regard bienveillant de deux serpents qui me regardèrent manger jusqu'à la dernière miette le fondant au chocolat exquis qui nous fut servit ce soir-là. Sur mon petit cupcake, ils poussèrent même l'audace jusqu'à dessiner en sucre glace un serpent se mordant la queue. Sur le moment, ce détail m'a fait sourire. C'est seulement beaucoup plus tard que je compris que ce dessin en sucre sur mon gâteau n'était qu'un moyen de me faire manger le bon.

Curieusement, Drago ne vint pas me rejoindre dans ma chambre ce soir-là. Il se contenta de me déposer sur le seuil de la porte, ses lèvres effleurèrent doucement mon front quand il murmura :

-Dors bébé. Il faut que tu sois en forme.

Contre toute attente, je dormis comme un loir, d'un sommeil de plomb réparateur comme je n'en avais plus connu depuis bien longtemps. Tout était parfait.

J'étais dans un lit douillet, lovée dans des draps en satin, sous une couette chaude et épaisse, la cheminée diffusait une douce chaleur dans la pièce, mon corps était satisfait de tous besoins et il ne me fallut pas plus de dix minutes pour rejoindre le sourire aux lèvres les bras accueillants de Morphée.

Putain … Si j'avais su …

_**.**_

_**0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O  
.**_

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillais la bouche pâteuse, comme si la veille j'avais pris une caisse au Whisky … Mon crâne me semblait lourd, mes yeux étaient affreusement agressés par les toutes premières lueurs du jour, ma gorge était aussi sèche que du papier de verre et de mauvaises courbatures faisaient souffrir mon corps.

Tremblante, je levais une main à mon front que je trouvais brûlant et humide de sueur.

Un frisson me secoua de la tête aux pieds alors que je repoussais les couvertures pour rejoindre ma salle de bain privative. C'est d'un pas vacillant que je gagnais le lavabo pour me laver les dents. Mon bras semblait peser une tonne, mes muscles étaient raides et mes doigts engourdis peinaient à tenir ma brosse à dents.

Je renonçais à atteindre le cap des trois minutes de brossage au bout de trente secondes. Je recrachais mon dentifrice et ouvrais en grand le robinet pour me passer de l'eau sur le visage. Bordel … J'avais attrapé une foutue grippe alors que nous étions en vacances. Je passais ma main mouillée sur ma nuque pour essayer de la dénouer. Peine perdue.

Alors que je me relevais, une crampe m'arracha un cri douloureux.

Mes yeux tombèrent sur mes orteils, recroquevillés sur eux même. Mes muscles se contractaient à leur maximum, de mon pied jusqu'au derrière de ma cuisse. Je me raccrochais à la vasque pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre.

Super ! J'avais tellement transpiré à cause de la fièvre que j'étais déshydratée … D'où les crampes.

Comme me l'avait appris mon père, dentiste de son état mais également un joggeur assidu, je me penchais jusqu'à atteindre mes orteils et malgré la douleur je les relevais à l'aide de mes doigts pour étirer mollet, triceps, quadriceps et autres muscles tétanisés.

Après cinq bonnes minutes d'affreuses douleurs, je pu regagner en boitillant mon lit dans lequel je m'affalais telle la loque que j'étais devenue. Pendant presque une heure, je subis des séries de crampes de plus en plus violentes, qui me laissèrent à bout de force, en sueur et exténuée avant que je ne mette ma conscience de côté pour appeler à l'aide :

-Wimpy … Murmurais-je comme un appel au secours désespéré.

Un crac ébranla le silence de ma chambre et ma culpabilité refit surface.

-Maîtresse, que puis-je pour vous satisfaire ?

Je déglutis … Me retenant ainsi de répondre : «Trouve un médicomage ! Et plus vite que ça ! ».

-Pourrais-tu m'apporter une potion décontractante s'il te plaît ? Lui demandais-je poliment.

-Bien sûr.

La créature accéda à ma requête en un temps record. Je le remerciais avec toute la ferveur dont je pouvais faire preuve à cet instant avant qu'il ne disparaisse à nouveau. J'espérais que la potion relaxante ferait effet rapidement sinon j'allais finir par me briser la mâchoire à force de serrer les dents pour m'empêcher de crier ma douleur.

Mais rien de tout ça n'arriva … Rien …

Les crampes devinrent vite encore plus douloureuse, comme si de l'acide se déversait dans mes muscles. Et les contractures remontaient le long de mes jambes … tellement douloureuses. La fièvre ne me quittait pas. Mon corps brûlait. Je transpirais à grosses gouttes. Bientôt je ne pu plus supporter le contact de ma chemise de nuit. Je me tortillais en gémissant de douleur pour la faire passer par-dessus ma tête.

Elle était trempée de sueur. Tout comme les draps, la couette et bientôt le matelas.

Le soleil montait de plus en plus haut dans le ciel, je me concentrais sur sa course que j'observais grâce aux grandes baies vitrée m'offrant une vue panoramique, d'est en ouest. Et plus le temps passait plus la douleur augmentait.

Je ne comprenais rien … Mon esprit ne se focalisait que sur la douleur que mon corps ressentait … Impossible de réfléchir à quoi que ce soit …

Quand mes fesses se contractèrent à m'en faire hurler, les muscles de l'arrière de ma cuisse s'étirèrent jusqu'à ce que je croyais être leur point de rupture. Je basculais sur le ventre, enfonçais ma tête dans le drap humide en haletant. J'allais mourir … J'allais mourir de douleur …

A la fin de cette crampe monstrueuse, je sentis les premiers picotements, annonciateurs d'une nouvelle série se répandre dans mon ventre. Par anticipation, je serrais les dents et attendit vaillamment l'atroce contraction qui allait arriver …

Mais ce qui fit trembler mon corps, ce ne fut pas la douleur … Bien au contraire, une étincelle de plaisir émergea dans mon bas-ventre. Je me mordis la lèvre … Un frisson me traversa forçant mon corps à se mettre sur le dos… Ma poitrine se dressa … Mes hanches roulèrent sur elles-mêmes comme si elles cherchaient …

Oh NON ! Non ! Non ! Non ! Non ! Non !

Tout mais pas ça ! Pas ça ! S'il vous plaît ! Pitié !

Un battement de cœur pulsa entre mes lèvres intimes … Une délicieuse humidité envahit mon sexe … Une onde puissante fit se relever mon corps de quelques centimètres … Et cette odeur …

Sucrée, douce, savamment épicée, alléchante … Délicieusement aphrodisiaque.

Cette sueur qui s'échappait de mon corps depuis le matin … N'était autre que mon odeur de véelane en chaleur qui avait pour but de rameuter MON mâle pour qu'il me serve, me remplisse, encore et encore jusqu'à ce que l'appel prenne fin.

Bordel de Dieu ! Mais comment étai-ce possible ?! Le premier appel d'une compagne n'intervenait qu'environ cinq ans après le Marquage.

Mon cœur affolé résonnait furieusement dans ma poitrine envoyant ses échos jusqu'à mon intimité dorénavant prête à subir l'assaut de la bête qui allait arriver sous peu.

_**.  
0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**_

_**.**_

_**POV Drago**_

Mon plan avait marché comme sur des roulettes, comme le dirait Hermione.

Et je devais remercier ma Mère pour ça. Une parfaite complice, comme tous les hors-la-loi de l'Univers rêverait d'avoir.

Lancer un sort à Hermione Granger. Voilà une chose difficilement réalisable quand on connaît un minimum le personnage. Pendant la Guerre, peu de Mangemorts se sont frottés à elle et à sa carte de visite … L'Oubliette.

Quoi de plus dégradant que d'oublier que l'on est un sorcier …

Faire boire une potion à Hermione Granger à son insu. Voilà aussi quelques choses de complexe à mettre en œuvre. Tromper un nez aussi aiguisé que le sien pour détecter le danger sous toutes ses formes est une épreuve de force.

Mais ma chère génitrice est d'un génie inégalable. Grâce à ses bonnes manières, elle a ficeler la meilleure combattante de l'Ordre comme un rôti. D'un informulé elle avait levé sa stérilité. Et grâce à ses talents de cuisinière, elle avait fait ingurgiter son œuvre fertilisante. Un Génie vous dis-je !

Un elfe vint me trouver aux alentours de dix heures du matin pour me prévenir que ma fiancée éprouvait des douleurs. Je congédiais la bestiole d'un regard noir avant de quitter mes appartements pour prendre des forces. Le planning de la journée était simple.

Breakfast tardif et copieux au moment des premières douleurs.

Excursion en forêt pour le Poilu afin d'accélérer la digestion et favoriser son calme, avant que ne commence l'appel à proprement parler.

Je m'éloignais donc rapidement du Manoir sous ma forme lupine pour chasser sur les terres éloignées du domaine … Ca c'était mon idée humaine, mais vous connaissez mon veela … Celui-là n'en fait toujours qu'à sa tête.

Il ne nous accorda donc qu'un rapide tour dans les bois avoisinants avant de venir faire le guet sous les fenêtres de sa chambre. Il me força à rester là toute la journée à écouter Granger souffrir ! Bordel de merde !

Mais il attendait patiemment quelque chose, tel un soldat au garde à vous … Un signal qui dès qu'il le ressentit déclencha la métamorphose inverse. Mon corps animal trembla, jamais la transition n'avait été effectuée aussi rapidement. En l'espace d'un battement de cil, je me retrouvais nu comme un ver, haletant comme une bête sur les dallages des terrasses sud. Vraiment je m'attendais à me trouver au contrôle de mon corps d'homme … Mais je m'étais gouré sur toute la ligne … Mon esprit humain était toujours enfermé dans la cage, comme lorsqu'IL était aux commandes dans son corps de loup.

_Hé ! Hurlais-je en ruant de toutes mes forces pour sortir._

_Tiens-toi tranquille l'Humain ! Grogna-t-il alors qu'il se relevait difficilement._

_C'est quoi ce bordel ! Laisse-moi sortir ! Hurlais-je une nouvelle fois en sentant notre équilibre instable._

_Il ricana dans notre tête comme seul un Malfoy pouvait le faire en se rattrapant au mur de pierre blanche._

_Pas si intelligent que ça l'Humain ! Tu aurais dû lire plus attentivement les lignes … « laissant un champ d'action total au veela »… Ca me parait pourtant clair, me dit-il sournois._

_Sale clébard ! Chien galeux ! Putain de loup de Merdddddddddddddddeeeeeee ! Hurlais-je._

Seul un ricanement rauque me répondit.

Je venais de me faire mettre … Profondément. Il allait la baiser de la plus sexuelle des manières qui soit et je ne serais même pas conscient ! Putain de merde !

Et bien sûr, cerise sur le gâteau … Je me comportais comme un animal en rut … Ce que j'étais d'ailleurs.

Aussi nu qu'au jour de ma naissance, je m'engouffrais dans le Manoir comme si les Chiens de l'Enfer me coursaient. Je reniflais l'air ambiant et fermais les yeux sous l'extase olfactive qu'elle provoquait. Ma queue se dressa en réponse. En une seconde, je fus dur et prêt à la prendre. Quand mes yeux se rouvrirent, un brouillard rouge troublait ma vision mais j'y voyais parfaitement. Je m'élançais dans les couloirs sans cesser de renifler pour déterminer le chemin le plus court pour la rejoindre.

Tel un buffle en rut, je défonçais d'un coup d'épaule les doubles portes en chênes massif marquant l'entrée de la chambre d'invitée de marque qu'elle occupait. Comme un fou furieux mes yeux balayèrent l'espace à la recherche de celle qui me mettait dans cet état.

Je grondais en la trouvant nue sur le lit, telle une offrande faîte aux Dieux Anciens.

Son corps luisait de cette sueur odorante qui m'asphyxiait le cerveau et qui me fit jouir rien qu'en la regardant se tortiller dans les draps. Putain !

-Drago … Non … Souffla-t-elle douloureusement. Va-t-en !

-Non, m'entendis-je répondre alors que je m'avançais vers le lit sans la lâcher des yeux.

-Drago … je t'en prie … C'est encore plus douloureux quand tu es là !

-Je viens te soulager.

-Non ! Dégage ! Je suis fertile !

-Je sais.

Je la vis écarquiller les yeux alors que ma paume se refermait sur sa cheville. Je crois qu'elle parla de « bébé », je m'en foutais. Tout ce que je savais c'est qu'en déplaçant son pied de quelques centimètres j'aurais un accès total à ce que je convoitais.

-Drago !

-Je ne suis pas lui ! Grognais-je.

Son cœur loupa un battement que j'entendis parfaitement avant de repartir à toute allure. Un sourire fleurit sur mes lèvres. J'étais excité par sa peur. Elle se contenta de me dévisager alors qu'une nouvelle onde sexuelle s'échappait de son corps pour venir percuter le mien comme si je subissais un électrochoc.

Je sautais sur elle, la plaquait sur le matelas, écartais brutalement ses jambes. Ma bouche s'écrasa sur la sienne pour la faire taire. Merlin ! Faîte qu'elle la ferme !

-Laisse-toi faire !

D'une main je remontais sa jambe et la pénétrais pour atteindre le Paradis.

_Fais-lui du mal et je te tue sale clébard ! Eructais-je une dernière fois en désespoir de cause du fond de ma cage._

_Il grogna pour la forme, me sachant prisonnier et me répondit dédaigneusement._

_Ce que Malfoy désire, Malfoy obtient … Ca marche aussi avec Veela._

_**.**_

_**0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**_

_**.**_

_**POV Hermione.**_

Le Drago qui pénétra dans ma chambre comme un fou furieux, le sexe dressé et totalement nu … N'était pas vraiment Drago. Ca je le compris assez rapidement. C'était son veela qui était aux commandes de son corps d'homme. Oh mon Dieu …

Il me prit, sans délicatesse, sans préliminaires, sans me demander mon avis…

Ma petite féministe intérieure hurlait de rage alors que je prenais un pied d'enfer. J'étais totalement soumise à son bon vouloir. Il gérait tout, me donnait du plaisir comme jamais en comblant le vide de mon ventre. Ses mouvements étaient incisifs, violents mais sans douleur … Non juste un plaisir indicible.

Ce fut … épique.

D'abord le lit, puis dans le feu de l'action je me retrouvais à genoux la tête plaquée sur le bord du matelas par une poigne d'acier dans ma nuque, puis se fut le parquet, le tapis, le fauteuil, le canapé de velours, le mur.

Jamais je n'étais satisfaite. Jamais. J'en voulais encore.

Après chaque orgasme, mon corps semblait se calmer quelques minutes. Mon cœur retrouvait un rythme à peu près normal mais cet état de fait ne durait jamais bien longtemps. Le feu reprenait toujours, le creux de mon ventre se tendait, mes seins pointaient furieusement appelant toujours plus de caresses.

Et mon homme se chargeait d'y répondre avec une ferveur peu commune. Il avait le comportement d'un animal dans un corps d'homme. Il me léchait la peau pour recueillir cette odeur envoutante qui s'en échappait, collait son nez dans le creux de mon cou, mordait sans vergogne ma nuque quand il trouvait son plaisir, posait ses mains possessives sur mes hanches pendant ses pénétrations comme pour m'empêcher de fuir … Comme si jamais une telle idée m'avait traversé l'esprit.

Et enfin, alors que le soleil entamait sa course descendante, je roulais des hanches une nouvelle fois attirant sur moi, le regard de mon veela qui semblait épuisé. Je n'aspirais plus qu'à trouver le sommeil mais mon corps semblait exiger encore un round. D'un bras, il m'attrapa et me fit rouler sur lui.

Je restais figée de surprise, tellement j'étais peu habituée à être en position dominante avec lui :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Soufflais-je en frissonnant d'anticipation.

Pour toute réponse, sa main s'abattit sur mes fesses dans un claquement sec. Il poussa sur ses talons et me pénétra sans difficulté.

-Je te prends femme.

Je fermais les yeux en entendant sa voix rocailleuse résonner dans la chambre saturée de notre odeur. Je commençais un lent mouvement de va et vient sur lui, doucement. Je cherchais ses lèvres et déposais les miennes contre elle pour un baiser de tendresse. A cet instant, je voulais du calme … des sentiments … de l'amour.

-Est-ce que Drago est là quelque part ? Demandais-je sans le quitter des yeux.

-Ouais … Il te manque ?

-Un peu mais j'ai bien aimé avec toi aussi, lui répondis-je sans cesser mon mouvement de hanches.

Il ferma les yeux, fronça les sourcils alors que je le regardais attentivement. Je me penchais jusqu'à ce que mon visage, se place dans le creux de son cou. Mon corps était pratiquement en travers de son torse et je me préparais à un nouvel assaut quand ses mains s'enroulèrent autour de ma taille d'une manière plus douce et plus sage qu'auparavant.

Je me redressais immédiatement. Je connaissais ces gestes-là.

-Drago ?

-Salut bébé.

Je l'embrassais alors que ses mains remontaient le long de mon dos.

-Merci, souffla-t-il contre ma peau.

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est grâce à toi qu'il m'a laissé remonter à la surface.

-Merci à lui alors …, répondis-je en laissant ma bouche courir sur son torse abimé.

-IL ne t'a pas …

-Non, le coupais-je. Il a été un parfait gentlemâle.

Il sourit à ma boutade et me fit basculer sur le dos.

-Prête bébé ? Demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

Je ris.

-Pour toi ? Toujours.

Ce fut doux, ce fut lent, ce fut exquis, ce fut tendre et attentionné. Jamais Drago Malfoy ne m'avait fait l'amour comme ça. Jamais avec autant de prévenance, en cherchant mon plaisir avant le sien. Jamais avec cette puissance latente qu'il se retenait de libérer et que je sentais croitre sous ses muscles tendus. Ce fut parfait. Et quand un dernier orgasme explosa dans mon corps, il enfouit sa tête dans mon cou, me serra dans ses bras à m'en étouffer, alors que j'étais dans un autre monde.

Nous restâmes ainsi de longues minutes, laissant se dissiper les derniers moments de passion qui nous avaient unis toute la journée. Mais à aucun moment il ne desserra son étreinte.

-J'espère que je t'ai fait un fils …

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que comme ça tu seras toujours à moi …

-Drago, je suis déjà à toi.

Le silence reprit ses droits entre nous. Il n'y avait aucun besoin d'en dire plus même si de mon côté j'aurais aimé que trois petits mots puissent franchir la barrière de mes lèvres je me retenais pour ne pas provoquer de catastrophe.

Je du m'endormir contre lui parce que se sont de légères caresses dans le creux de mon dos qui me tirèrent des brumes de l'inconscience. Dans la chambre, la nuit régnait et seul le souffle de Drago troublait le silence. Je papillonnais doucement des yeux pour émerger quand sa voix résonna.

-Granger ?

-Oui.

-A quoi ça ressemble d'être amoureux de quelqu'un ?

Je prenais appui sur mes bras pour me relever et fronçais les sourcils.

-Réponds-moi ! Ordonna-t-il.

Je déglutis.

-Et bien … C'est quand tu tiens à quelqu'un plus qu'à toute autre chose … Quand tu as peur pour lui … Quand tu veux le protéger du monde extérieur …

-C'est ce que tu ressens pour Potter ?

-Oui … Et Non. Harry et moi, on s'aime. Mais pas comme …

Je retins de justesse le « toi et moi ».

-Mais pas comme quoi ?

-Mais pas comme un couple normal. Nous sommes juste amis, repris-je maladroitement.

-Mmm.

Mes yeux se posèrent sur lui et découvrirent son air sérieux et réfléchi. Dire que j'étais intriguée était un euphémisme. Mais je retenais les questions qui me brûlaient les lèvres. Au bout de longues secondes, il riva son regard à moi et murmura pour moi seule :

-Granger … Moi c'est ce que je ressens pour toi.

Mon cœur cessa de battre.

-Drago Malfoy … Tu es l'homme de ma vie et je t'aime.

_**.**_

.  
(1) Hara-kiri signifie littéralement, se couper le ventre. Mais l'expression exacte est « seppuku », hara-kiri n'est que le terme qui est resté dans le langage. Merci à Aë pour cette information.

_**.**_

.

_**Euh … Ben j'espère que vous avez aimé ! Y'a un peu de guimauve … Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes mais Drago a pris possession de mon esprit et m'a imposé cette fin de chapitre ^^ !**_

_**Rdv lundi les loulouttes pour le dernier chapitre consacré à Drago.**_

_**Merci à toutes de me lire et bon week-end !**_

_**Place aux rar's : **_

_**Viviwi : Merci ma belle ! Je finis Veela et après je m'attaque à Collision sérieusement. Prépare-toi à recevoir des chapitres ^^ ! A bientôt !**_

_**Tite Rei : Merci beaucoup. Je suis contente que tu ai aimé ! **_

_**S3iky0 : Merci de ton message … Euh je crois pas qu'il y ai des groupes anonymes … Mais si j'en trouve un, je t'adresse à eux ^^ ! Je te dis « merde » pour tes exams ^^ !**_

_**Mamanlily : Merci, je suis contente que tu ai aimé le chapitre !**_

_**Fouzia : Je te conseillerais, My venom under your skin comme autre fic mais je crois qu'elle est abandonnée, ce qui est dommage parce qu'elle est excellente. Sinon, elles sont surtout en anglais, il y a peu de traductions. Merci de ton message !**_

_**Monikla : Je reposterais Esprit Infini sous peu, sur le site. J'attends d'avoir fini Veela pour reprendre les publications. Après E.I. je me remettrais au Poids de la Vérité. Merci de ton message.**_

_**Mia : Merci de ton message. Je suis conten te que tu ai aimé !**_

_**Chupiiiiiiiii : Oui oui … J'avoue … J'ai eu une guimauvite aigue ^^ ! Je suis contente que tu ai aimé ! Merci de ton message !**_

_**17Harry : Merci beaucoup de ton soutien ! Ca me fait chaud au cœur que tu aimes cette histoire. Merci !**_

_**Rubis et le loup : Je ne sais pas quoi dire à part : Merci. Je crois que c'est une des plus belles reviews que l'ont m'ai écrite … Merci beaucoup. J'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu !**_

_**Lilarose12 : Merci beaucoup de ton message !**_

_**Jenifael09 : Merci à toi d'être une revieweuse hors-pair et fidèle. J'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu !**_

_**Elsar : Merci de ton message. Je suis contente que ça t'ai plut !**_

_**HpDrago : Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !**_

_**TBWCH : Ahhhh le cas Weasley … Ca arrive, c'est dans l'épilogue. Donc pas besoin de torture, ni de grève de la faim et encore moins de grève de reviews ^^ ! Merciiiiiii de ton message !**_

_**Harmony : Merci de ton message. Je suis vraiment contente que tu aimes mon histoire !**_

_**Tagada-June : Merci d'avoir pris le temps de commenter. Je suis contente que tu aimes !**_

_**Maneltwilight : Je vais d'abord reprendre Esprit Infini après Veela. Le Poids de la Vérité reviendra après la fin d'Esprit Infini. Ca me laissera ainsi le temps de reprendre tous les chapitres et de les corriger. Merci de ton message !**_

_**Shiroten : Merci beaucoup de ton message. Je garde ta proposition de bêta sous le coude … Je débute une autre histoire et j'aurais peut-être besoin d'un avis. Je te contacterais par MP si besoin était. Merciiiiiiiiiii !**_

_**Lilou : Merci beaucoup de ton message !**_

_**Lion : De riennnnnn ! Je suis contente que tu ai aimé. Tu as la réponse à ta question dans ce chapitre ^^ ! En effet Drago va toujours au bout des choses !**_


	34. And the winner is

_**Bonjour à toutes !**_

_**Gros pincement au cœur ce matin, en effectuant les corrections du dernier chapitre …**_

_**L'aventure touche à sa fin, je suis triste mais à la fois contente d'être arrivée à mettre un point final à cette histoire.**_

_**Il reste l'épilogue qui sera publié jeudi.**_

_**En attendant, place à la lecture.**_

_**.**_

.  
You gave me a taste and i want more.

_Tu m'as donné un avant-goût et j'en veux plus._

_**Now my hands are bleeding and my knees are raw.**_

_Maintenant mes mains saignent et mes genoux sont écorchés._

_**Cause you've got me crawling on the floor.**_

_Parce que tu me fais ramper sur le sol._

_**You've made me acknowledge the devil in me **_

_Tu m'as fait admettre que je portais le Diable en moi._

_**Hope that i'm talking allegoricaly.**_

_J'espère que je parle de manière allégorique._

_**And i've never met a girl like you before.**_

_Je n'ai jamais rencontré une fille comme toi avant._

_**Girl like you, Edwyn Collins ( Traduction approximative faite par mes soins ).**_

_**.**_

.

Granger est une femme étrange.

J'étais certain de m'attirer ses foudres dès que ses yeux s'ouvriraient, mais décidément Merlin s'échine à me faire tourner en bourrique. Ma Gryffondor dormait encore paisiblement, après l'overdose de sexe qu'elle venait de vivre et je me préparais à affronter sa fureur dès son réveil.

Je roulais sur le dos, contemplais le plafond immaculé dans la lueur de l'aube naissante, perdu dans mes pensées qui revenaient toujours au même sujet.

Elle portait mon fils.

Je lui avais fait un fils.

Elle m'appartenait à tout jamais.

J'étais euphorique.

Je sentis un lent sourire étirer mes lèvres sèches alors que je fermais les yeux en savourant la plénitude qui régnait dans mon corps.

-Pourquoi souris-tu ? Murmura ma Lionne dans la pénombre ambiante.

Sans ouvrir les yeux, je tâtonnais sur le matelas à la recherche de sa main dont je m'emparais pour la porter à mes lèvres.

-Je suis heureux.

Son corps chaud et souple se colla contre mon flanc alors que sa tête se nichait dans le creux de mon épaule. Nos respirations lentes troublaient à peine le silence quand son murmure s'éleva à nouveau :

-Tu n'es pas fâché ?

-Pourquoi serais-je fâché ?

-A cause de l'appel …

-Non mon cœur.

Toujours les yeux clos … La culpabilité, ce sentiment nouveau pour moi, émergea dans mon corps.

-Si Merlin le veux, alors mon héritier naîtra dans quelques mois.

-Mais toi, souffla-t-elle. C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?

J'ouvrais les yeux et les rivais aux siens.

-Oui.

C'était une vérité, une conviction et surtout une envie profonde. Ce petit mot affirmatif renfermait tant de choses que je ne pouvais pas dire. Il y avait « Je te veux toi et personne d'autre », mais également « Je suis fière que tu sois celle qui me donnera des fils » …

-Peut-être n'y aura-t-il aucune conséquence à cet appel, reprit-elle.

-Peut-être, répondis-je sur un ton neutre.

Il y aurait une conséquence. Je m'en étais parfaitement bien assuré. Je roulais sur mon flanc pour lui faire face en proie à un malaise grandissant que j'exprimais tant bien que mal.

-Hermione … Si … Si jamais … Tu étais … Enceinte … Est-ce que … Enfin, je veux dire … Est-ce que c'est vraiment ce que tu veux toi ?

Mais bordel qu'est-ce qui me prenait ?! Je devenais un parfait imbécile …

-Je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchit avant … Mais tu sais, j'ai toujours voulu des enfants. Je n'avais pas prévu que ce serait avec toi …

-Tu regrettes que ce soit moi ? Tu aurais préféré ton Weasley ! Crachais-je de colère.

-Non ! Drago non … Laisse-moi finir. Je suis heureuse, que Ron ne soit pas le père de mes enfants et je suis encore plus heureuse que tu sois le leur. Je ne me suis pas posé la question avant, pour la simple et bonne raison que je n'y avais pas pensé. Maintenant que les faits sont là. Je ne regrette pas que ce soit toi. Cependant …

-Cependant quoi ? Relançais-je en la voyant hésiter.

Elle roula sur le dos, s'éloignant ainsi de moi.

-Cependant, je ne me fais aucune illusion Drago. J'ignore comment tu t'y ai pris mais tu as réussi à déclencher cet appel. Parce qu'aucune marquée ne subit sa période de fertilité avant la cinquième année.

-Je vois que les livres de Lucius t'ont été utiles, fis-je remarquer.

-Est-ce un reproche ?

-Non. Simple constatation.

Elle soupira.

-Ne prend pas la mouche, murmura-t-elle. Tu croyais que je ne me rendrais compte de rien ?

-Tu es trop intelligente pour ton propre bien bébé …

-Ce qui veut dire que je suis difficilement manipulable. Je loue donc mon intelligence qui fait tomber les masques Drago ! Me coupa-t-elle sèchement.

Pris la main dans le sac était un euphémisme arrivé à ce moment de la conversation.

-M'en veux-tu ?

-Bien sûr que je t'en veux ! J'ignore à quel type de magie tu as eu recours mais ça me fait froid dans le dos ! Tu as manipulé l'essence même de ton veela ! Tu es en période probatoire et toi tu t'amuses à jouer à l'apprenti-sorcier ! N'as-tu donc aucun instinct de survit ? Tu es sous contrôle du Ministère bon sang ! As-tu oublié la Trace ?!

-Je n'ai plus la Trace sur moi depuis bien longtemps. La Marque a annihilé son effet.

-Il n'empêche Drago ! Tu n'aurais jamais du faire ça ! Quel est ton but ? Je ne te comprends pas ! Tu as tout ! Tout ce que tu voulais est à toi … Alors pourquoi ?

Je roulais souplement sur son corps, la surplombant de tout mon être. Il fallait qu'elle comprenne, alors j'enroulais une main sur sa gorge et sans jamais la quitter des yeux je parlais lentement, détachant chaque mot qui sortait de ma bouche :

-Maintenant tu m'appartiens pour de bon Granger. Ton sang est lié au mien. Cet enfant qui grandit dans ton corps est ce qui te relie à moi de la plus intime des manières. Personne ne peut plus interférer entre nous. Aux yeux de tous, quand le moment sera venu, tu seras ma femme devant la loi et Merlin lui-même.

Ses yeux écarquillés de stupeur me fixaient et moi je regardais son cerveau travailler, analyser chaque mot, chaque détail.

-Tu devrais te faire soigner. Tu es psychotique. Narcissique. Egocentrique. Dérangé. Un pervers de la pire espèce … C'est la seule solution que tu as trouvé pour me garder auprès de toi ? Me faire un enfant et m'épouser ? … Tu me déçois. Toutes ses jolies manipulations ne m'empêcheront jamais, de demander le divorce et de partir loin de toi si j'en ai envie Drago.

A mon tour de me figer de stupeur.

-Tu n'oserais pas, grondais-je.

-Drago, je ne suis pas une poupée de chiffons que tu peux manipuler à ta guise. Il va falloir que tu le comprennes rapidement. Tu as osé me faire un enfant sans me demander mon consentement alors qu'il y a quelques semaines, ton père m'a proposé un marché alléchant que j'ai refusé ! Quand comprendras-tu que je t'appartiens ?!

-Quand as-tu vu Lucius ?! Demandais-je menaçant sans m'arrêter sur sa dernière phrase.

-Ses relations lui ont permis de me faire venir à Azkaban pour un entretien en privé. Il m'a dit connaître le moyen de me séparer de toi et j'ai refusé ! J'ai dit NON ! Et tu sais pourquoi ?! S'emporta-t-elle en me repoussant des deux mains.

-Non, soufflais-je déstabilisé par la tournure que prenait la conversation.

-Parce que je t'aime triple buse ! Siffla-t-elle. Comme la Gryffondor que je suis est loyale, j'ai refusé ! Mais on dirait que toi ce genre de loyauté tu ignores ce que c'est !

-Hermione … tentais-je pour l'arrêter.

-Mais non Drago Malfoy veux, alors il prend ! Peu importe les conséquences ! Et moi je dois me contenter de dire « Amen » à tes lubies !? Je subis bon sang ! Je subis tes caprices de gamin gâté ! Comme si j'étais une de tes traînées ! C'est ça que je suis pour toi ? Un ventre capable de ton donner ton précieux héritier ?!

-Non jamais. Tu … Hermione je t'en prie, je sais que ce n'est pas bien … Mais … Je ne sais pas faire autrement.

-Tu ne sais pas faire autrement ?! Tu te fous de moi ?! Et poser la question ? En parler ? C'est trop compliqué ?! C'est ce que tu aurais du faire Drago ! Me demander mon avis !

-Ca n'arrivera plus, annonçais-je.

-Plus jamais Drago. Où je te jure que l'on se rappellera de moi, non pas parce que je suis une héroïne de guerre mais parce que je serais la première compagne à quitter son veela !

Ah …. La menace … Nous étions bientôt au bout. Il me suffisait d'acquiescer et de me repentir.

-Je comprends. Tu as raison. Je m'excuse d'avoir eu ce comportement.

Elle hocha la tête brièvement et quitta le lit au pas de course pour s'enfermer dans la salle de bains. Seul dans mon lit, je souris. Ca avait vraiment été facile … Beaucoup plus facile que je ne l'avais escompté. Bon, je devais reconnaître que j'avais sous-estimé son intelligence. Je ne croyais vraiment pas qu'elle me percerait à jour mais la tempête avait été douce. La connaissant elle aurait pu me m'avada kedavrisé pour moins que ça, alors une simple réprimande me convenait parfaitement.

_**.  
0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**_

_**.**_

Bien sûr après cette conversation houleuse, Hermione fit son possible pour me rendre dingue.

Ma Gryffondor avait la vengeance tenace. Ses piques acides me remettaient à ma place de façon magistrale, comme une piqure de rappel pour m'empêcher d'oublier que je l'avais forcé. Sa langue devint son arme de prédilection beaucoup plus dangereuse que sa baguette. Et dans l'intimité de notre chambre, à l'abri des regards et des oreilles indiscrètes elle me fit la leçon.

Elle n'était pas une chose. Elle était une personne faite de sang et de chair, douée d'esprit et de libre-arbitre. Certes, elle voulait cet enfant mais me reprochait les moyens que j'avais utilisés pour obtenir ce que je désirais.

Comme un homme digne de ce nom, je tenais bon face à la tempête sachant qu'elle ne m'en tiendrait pas rigueur longtemps. Elle ne le pouvait pas. Notre lien se renforçait de plus en plus, il devenait une part de ce que nous étions. Je sentais son mal être, sa rancœur à mon égard et je faisais mon possible pour qu'elle ressente ma culpabilité et mes remords.

Pour une fois, j'étais sincère. Je regrettais les moyens … mais pas le résultat.

On n'obtient pas toujours ce que l'on veut sans se salir les mains. Parfois, il faut savoir y mettre du sien, alors j'attendais patiemment que la tempête se calme et quand il fallut rentrer à Poudlard, je gagnais le train serein.

Mon plan était parfait, il avait toujours été parfait. Et j'approchais à grand pas du jour où ma liberté serait totale.

Après le dîner dans la Grande-Salle, je regagnais la salle commune en passant par les cachots en compagnie de Blaise qui me racontait ses vacances avec Potter quand le métis s'arrêta au milieu d'un couloir désert pour se tourner vers moi :

-C'est ici que je te laisse Drago, me dit-il avant de disparaître derrière une tenture dissimulant un passage secret.

Un peu surpris par son comportement, j'allais reprendre ma route quand je sentis une présence derrière moi. Je faisais volte-face, baguette tendue mais ne voyais que le vide. Pourtant tout mes sens me hurlaient que je n'étais pas seul.

Des pas résonnèrent dans le silence à proximité de moi, je sentis un mouvement d'air sur ma droite et je me baissais pour esquiver un coup. Pas assez rapide cependant. Le second me percuta dans le ventre sans que je ne vois rien venir et me plia en deux.

-Sale Serpent ! Siffla une voix bien connue.

-Tiens … Petit pote Potter, ça faisait bien longtemps que toi et moi n'avions pas été aussi cordiaux l'un envers l'autre !

-N'as-tu donc aucune loyauté ?! Cracha-t-il en apparaissant à mes yeux.

-Non. Aucune loyauté pour rien ni personne. Tu le sais mieux que quiconque.

-Et elle ?

Je souris. Potter était assez intelligent quand il le voulait. Si des yeux trainaient par ici, personne ne penserait « qu'elle » était Hermione Granger.

-C'est différent, dis-je en me relevant.

Un poing percuta le dessous de ma mâchoire. Je grognais en retour.

-Ne me pousse pas à bout Potter, tu sais que je n'aime pas que l'on me contrarie. Je pourrais laisser sortir la bête.

-Vas-y … Ma mort t'apportera sans doute de bonnes choses ! Elle en sera très contente … De même que le Magenmagot n'est-ce pas ?

-Voilà que tu fais dans la menace maintenant Potter ? Que veux-tu donc lionceau ?! Crachais-je.

-Respecte-la ! Sinon tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'un rouquin de notre connaissance.

Il m'assassina du regard et disparut à son tour derrière la tenture. Je regardais la tapisserie s'abaisser tout en me massant la mâchoire.

-Message reçu Potter, murmurais-je pour moi seul. Du respect pour la demoiselle … J'en ai plus pour elle que pour n'importe qui.

_**.**_

_**0O0O0O0O0O0O0**_

_**.**_

Avril fila rapidement. Quand Mai arriva, le parc de l'école se métamorphosa. Le vert émeraude, envahit les pelouses, la nature renaissait, s'étoffait, resplendissait. Ma Gryffondor passait ses journée terrée dans la Bibliothèque avec la folle, moi, Théo et Blaise traînions dans les couloirs comme au bon vieux temps, assis dans les escaliers à regarder les filles passer et à raconter des conneries.

Le temps filait plus vite à mesure que se rapprochait l'échéance finale. Rapidement, il fut temps que l'on nous enferme dans la Grande-Salle pour les examens. Hermione était dans état de nerfs catastrophique. Elle pleurait pour un oui, pour un non, mangeait jusqu'à l'indigestion de la patte à citrouille et finissait généralement par vomir le tout dans les premiers toilettes qu'elle trouvait.

Ma mère m'avait prévenu des premiers signes de grossesse. Sautes d'humeurs, boulimie, nausées, tension dans les seins, fatigue chronique. Il semblait que ma lionne faisait un carton plein. Je l'enjoignais de se reposer, lui expliquant que même si elle n'avait aucun Aspics, le monde serait à elle. Je le lui offrirais.

Pour toute réponse, elle fondit en larme et répliqua :

-Je ne suis pas de celle qui profite d'un nom pour obtenir ce que je désire. Tu devrais le savoir … Oh non ! J'oubliais … Toi tu ignores ce que c'est.

Elle m'aurait mis une gifle, je crois que ça m'aurait fait le même effet. Cette situation dura jusqu'aux examens. Dire qu'elle était susceptible à ce moment là était un bien piètre mot. Alors comme un bon Serpentard, je laissais la Lionne rugir seule dans son coin.

Inutile de la malmener plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Une Hermione Granger, enceinte et subissant le stress des examens était comme une potion ratée. Impossible de prédire la réaction qu'elle aurait à la moindre incartade.

Cependant, je fus heureux de mettre un point final à ma dissertation de métamorphose. La dernière des dernières. Nous étions un vendredi soir et mon audience aurait lieu le lundi matin. Tout comme celle de Blaise et de Théo. L'école était véritablement finie pour nous et c'est en grande pompe que l'on fêta l'évènement.

Ce soir là, la salle des préfets vit une quantité astronomique d'alcool couler et fut une nouvelle fois témoin de notre improbable alliance. Jamais je n'aurais dit, que je fêterais la fin de Poudlard en compagnie d'un Potter soul comme une barrique, d'une Loufoca toujours plus déjantée et d'une Granger enceinte de mon fils. La vie réserve parfois des surprises. Bonnes comme mauvaises.

_**.  
0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0**_

_**.**_

Je me tenais là, dans ce couloir sombre, encadré par des Aurors. Ma baguette était en consigne et je m'apprêtais à comparaître. Les doubles portes en bois s'ouvrirent et la voix du juge s'éleva alors que les Aurors m'empoignaient pour me faire avancer.

-Audience disciplinaire, numéro 20349, concernant le prévenu Drago, Lucius, Abraxas Malfoy. Condamné par le Ministère de la Magie à une période probatoire sous la tutelle de Harry James Potter.

On me fit asseoir, sans ménagement sur la chaise en bois sculptée surplombée d'une faucheuse.

-Harry Potter. Veuillez vous présenter devant le tribunal.

Petit pote Potter, se leva des tribunes et fendit la foule tel un conquérant. Je réprimais un sourire en coin. Il se plaça à ma gauche, une main sur l'accoudoir et darda son regard vert brillant sur les Sages rouges qui nous faisaient face.

-Monsieur Potter, quel est votre verdict ?

Sans me regarder, il fit son plaidoyer.

-Drago Malfoy n'est pas un homme avec qui je serais un jour capable de m'entendre. Lui et moi ne seront jamais des personnes à même de partager une quelconque amitié. Cependant, ici il n'est pas question de ça. Je suis ici pour vous faire part du fait que Drago Malfoy ici présent à fait preuve d'une exemplarité remarquable au cours de cette année scolaire. Aucun retard n'a été signalé, son comportement aussi bien scolaire que parascolaire a été observé avec grand soin et à aucun moment, il n'a commis une quelconque action répréhensible aux yeux de la loi.

-Devons-nous en déduire que vous vous prononcez en faveur d'une relaxe ?

-C'est le cas votre honneur. Je crains, que comme beaucoup d'autres, Drago Malfoy n'ait été contraint et forcé de suivre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, sans quoi il aurait perdu la vie.

Je vis les Sages, échanger des regards surpris. Et oui, Drago Malfoy venait de s'offrir le meilleur avocat du monde et personne ne semblait s'en rendre compte.

-Nous savons tous, ce que vous avez fait pour notre monde Monsieur Potter. Cependant il s'agit ici d'un Mangemort connu et reconnu comme tel, il n'est pas possible …

-Douteriez-vous de ma loyauté envers le Ministère Monsieur le Président ?

-N-Non …

-Nous savons tous qui est Drago Malfoy. Nous savons tous à quelle famille il appartient et qui cette famille à servit pendant la guerre. Mais Drago Malfoy n'est pas Lucius Malfoy.

-Ah oui ? Pourtant il est son fils !

-Un fils qui a trahit ! Un fils qui a fournit des informations à ses risques et périls. Un fils qui s'est opposé à son Père quand il m'a capturé. Je dois la vie à Drago Malfoy. Sans lui et sans ce que Narcissa Malfoy a fait, je n'aurais jamais pu vaincre le Seigneur Noir.

Un silence de mort s'abattit sur la salle. Potter était bon. Vraiment bon et à cet instant, je ne doutais pas d'avoir fait le bon choix.

-Comment un Malfoy aurait-il pu trahir sa cause ?

-Un Malfoy, répliqua Potter, sait toujours où se trouve le camp des vainqueurs et celui des vaincus. Drago Malfoy n'a certes pas trahi par conviction mais il a trahit son Maître. Peu importe ses motivations, il l'a fait. Il m'a sauvé la vie, ainsi que celle d'Hermione Granger à de nombreuses reprises et il en a fait de même pour Ronald Weasley. Est-ce là une preuve suffisante de sa bonne foi Monsieur le Président ?

-Monsieur Malfoy … Il semblerait que vous savez comment faire pour attacher à votre personne des hommes influents, me dit-il pas dupe pour une noise du petit jeu dont il était témoin.

-Cependant, reprit-il à l'attention générale, nous savons tous que la parole d'Harry Potter, peut- être considérée comme fiable. Nous déclarons donc, Drago Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, libre et amnistié des crimes qui lui étaient reprochés.

Le maillet frappa avec violence son socle de bois et le président annonça d'une voix forte.

-Affaire suivante !

Libre. J'étais libre. Voilà ce pourquoi je m'étais battu. Pour ma liberté. Je venais de l'obtenir. Maintenant j'avais la vie devant moi et croyez-moi, je saurais quoi en faire.

_**.**_

_**0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**_

_**.**_

J'avais assisté à l'audience de Blaise, menée d'une main de maître par Hermione. Celle-ci avait été juste parfaite, et elle obtint même un petit supplément pour lui. Il récupérait ses titres et les terres qui lui avaient été confisqués par le Ministère. Ainsi, Blaise Zabini redevint, Lord et héritier de la couronne de Naples par droit légitime.

Ma petite Gryffondor avait fait des merveilles. Intelligence aurait dû être son second prénom. La couronne de Naples, cette petite principauté sorcière italienne, était un carrefour marchand. En rétablissant les droits au trône de Blaise, elle devenait sa débitrice.

Nous savions tous que c'était la famille Malfoy qui en profiterait. Un commerce quasi exclusif avec cette partie du monde et mes coffres déborderaient à tout jamais de galions. Merci Hermione d'être aussi … prévoyante.

Nous devenions à tout jamais intouchable avec un Roi sorcier influent dans notre poche. D'autant que le prince consort serait à n'en pas douter un sorcier du nom d'Harry Potter. Un avenir flamboyant s'annonçait.

L'audience disciplinaire de Théo fut la plus rapide. Marqué en fin de Guerre, pendant les vacances d'Avril, sous la contrainte, il en fit des caisses devant le Tribunal qui tomba dans le panneau du Serpentard repentant. La relaxe et l'amnistie lui furent accordées sans difficulté malgré un plaidoyer original de Loufoca.

En ce lundi, 4 Juin, nous sortîmes du tribunal sous les flashs des journalistes qui titreraient le lendemain :

_Amnistie générale pour la Maison Serpentard, une vérité vraie ou un habile stratagème ?_

Je souris en voyant le titre alors que ma Gryffondor s'asseyait sur mes genoux dans le salon du Manoir.

-Qu'as-tu prévu pour aujourd'hui ? Me demanda-t-elle en posant sa tête dans le creux de mon épaule.

-Une petite visite de courtoisie chez une connaissance, répondis-je distraitement en lisant l'article nous concernant.

-Quelqu'un que je connais ?

-En effet.

-As-tu prévu de commettre un acte répréhensible aux yeux de la loi aujourd'hui ?

-Non, juste une mise au point.

-Très bien, souffla-t-elle. Je vais me reposer aujourd'hui. Je suis fatiguée.

_**.**_

_**0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**_

_**.**_

Je transplanais sur le caillou battu par les vents au nord du nord de l'Ecosse.

Devant moi se dressait la prison d'Azkaban. Je frissonnais à cause du froid mordant et remontais ma cape sur mon cou pour me protéger des embruns salés. On m'accompagna jusqu'à une salle de parloir où m'attendait déjà celui qui était mon géniteur.

-Père, le saluais-je alors que la porte se refermait en grinçant.

-Fils, cracha-t-il comme du venin. Tu daignes enfin me faire l'honneur ?

Je souris en prenant place face à lui.

-Vous savez que je serais venu plus tôt si je l'avais pu …

-Cesse donc tes mensonges et viens en au fait je te prie.

-Votre séjour ici semble vous réussir. Vous avez bonne mine malgré votre teint un peu pâle … Le manque de soleil peut-être ?

Il grimaça. Je souris largement.

-Certainement, souffla-t-il. Que veux-tu ?

Lentement, j'ouvrais les pans de ma cape pour en tirer un parchemin roulé et fermé par un lien en satin noir. Je regardais ce bout de papier un moment avant de lui tendre. Il s'en saisit, l'ouvrit et le parcourut rapidement des yeux.

-Jamais ! Cracha-t-il.

-Ceci n'est pas une négociation. Vous signez ce document et je m'engage à tout mettre en œuvre pour vous faire sortir rapidement d'ici.

-Tes paroles ne sont que du fiel. Ta mère m'appartient !

-Non. C'est là que vous vous trompez. Ma mère n'appartient à personne, sinon à elle-même. Vingt ans de servitude à vos côtés sont suffisants. Libérez-la et je vous libère dans le cours de la décennie. A prendre ou à laisser Père.

Il pesa le pour et le contre un long moment avant de fixer ses yeux aux miens.

-Soit-certain que je serais ton ennemi dès que je serais dehors.

-J'en suis conscient.

-Et tu m'aideras malgré ça à sortir d'ici.

-Je n'ai qu'une parole. Vous sortirez d'ici et je me ferais une joie de vous lyncher en public. Un Malfoy doit mourir en pleine lumière. Vous n'échapperez pas à cette tradition Père.

-Alors ainsi-soit-il.

Je sortais de ma cape, une plume et une fiole d'encre. Il signa.

_**.  
0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**_

_**.**_

Du plus profond de moi-même j'ai toujours su que j'étais quelqu'un. Je suis un Malfoy. Je suis donc forcément quelqu'un.

L'histoire de ma vie ne s'arrête pas ici, je pourrais vous raconter, comment Hermione a finalement accepté de m'épouser en Aout, exhibant ainsi en première page son ventre rond. Le tirage de la Gazette a triplé grâce à ça. Nous leur avons vendu les droits exclusifs, récoltant au passage une coquette somme.

Je pourrais vous dire que l'exclusivité de notre histoire dévoilée par Blaise au Chicaneur à ébranlé le monde sorcier, mais ça vous vous en doutez déjà n'est-ce pas ?

Vous aurez sans doute devinez, que Loufoca et Théo ont été les suivant à se passer la corde au cou, suivit quelques années plus tard par Potty et Blaise. Je pourrais sans doute vous dire que Potter est le parrain de mon fils, négociation houleuse que ma Gryffondor a gagné grâce à ses charmes.

Il y a maintes détails et anecdotes que je pourrais vous livrer mais il y en a une en particulier qui me fait encore sourire aujourd'hui alors que je suis vieux et gâteux. Le jour où la presse a publié les bans concernant le mariage du rouquin et de sa Lavande, Hermione a eu une curieuse réaction. Elle a sourit et m'a dit :

-J'espère qu'ils seront heureux et qu'elle lui donnera une flopée de rouquins qui feront la guerre à nos blondinets à Poudlard.

J'en souris encore aujourd'hui. Mais moi, en lisant ces bans, j'ai juste pensé qu'il s'en mordait les doigts de l'avoir perdu elle. Je suis certain d'avoir raison.

Vous n'ignorez plus rien de moi, vous connaissez mes secrets et ce que j'ai fait pour en arriver là, aujourd'hui. Mais moi j'ignore tout de vous. Alors vous comprendrez que je ne souhaite pas m'étaler plus avant.

Ma vie est à mon image, empreinte de violence et de sordides secrets. J'espère que vous avez aimé ce voyage dans ma tête. Si je laisse ses mémoires, ce n'est pas pour qu'on se souvienne de moi, non ça je sais que l'Histoire ne m'oubliera pas, mais jamais les livres ne donneront la véritable histoire de ma vie.

Aujourd'hui, je peux partir serein vers la mort. J'ai tout avoué. Je suis libre.

_**.**_

.

_**Et voilà … C'est la fin … Je suis triste … Mais j'espère que vous avez aimé ce petit voyage dans la tête de Drago.**_

_**Je vous donne rendez-vous Jeudi pour l'épilogue.**_

_**Merci à Darhma, Aulandra1707, Mamanlily, TBWCH, Tite Rei, Dray D, Fouzia, Chupiiiiiiiiiii , Rosie, Hiyoki chan, lion, Jenifael09, DramioneInLove, Crazy Loupinou, HpDrago et Aangel-21 pour leurs messages qui à chaque fois me font chaud au cœur ! Merci à toutes vous êtes géniales !**_


	35. Epilogue

_**Bonjour à toutes !**_

_**Nous voilà arrivées au terme de cette histoire. **_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

_**On se retrouve en bas pour un dernier blabla d'auteur.**_

_**.**_

.

_**My pride, my ego and my selfish ways,**_

_Ma fierté, mon égo et mon égoïsme,_

_**Caused the good strong woman like you to walk out my life**__**,**_

_Ont fait qu'une femme forte est sortie de ma vie, _

_**Now I never, never get to clean up the mess I made,**_

_Maintenant, je ne pourrais jamais, jamais arranger le bordel que j'ai semé,_

_**Ooh and it hunts me every time I close my eyes,**_

_Et ça me hante à chaque fois que je ferme les yeux,_

_**It all just sounds like (oooooh)**_

_Tout ça semble …_

_**Hmm too young too dumb to realize**____**that I**_

_Hmmm, trop jeune, trop bête pour réaliser que …_

_**When i was your men, Bruno Mars ( Traduction approximative faite par mes soins ).**_

_**.**_

_**.  
.**_

En ce matin pluvieux de Novembre, l'homme qui s'habille lentement est vieux, ses cheveux autrefois d'un roux flamboyant, ne sont plus que d'une blancheur terne. Les yeux auparavant aussi bleus que l'océan sont aujourd'hui délavés et fatigués. Il essaye depuis quelques minutes déjà de nouer, sans succès, la cravate qu'il doit porter mais ses gestes sont gourds.

-Laisse-moi faire Papa, murmure une voix derrière lui.

Dans le miroir à pied, il voit le reflet de sa fille qui ressemble tant à sa mère que c'en est douloureux.

La femme, s'approche de son père et noue les liens de coton rapidement.

-Voilà, souffle-t-elle. Tu es parfait. Maman tomberait à nouveau amoureuse en te voyant.

Ronald Weasley ne répond rien. Aujourd'hui il enterre sa femme. Mais la seule femme qu'il a jamais aimée n'est plus à lui depuis bien longtemps et il se rend compte qu'elle ne lui a jamais vraiment appartenu. Non … Elle est à lui.

Il se perd dans ses pensées et c'est sa fille, en parlant qui le ramène à la réalité.

-Tu ne m'as jamais parlé d'elle Papa … Tu veux bien me raconter ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Je crois que ça te ferais du bien de te libérer.

Le vieil homme croise le regard de sa fille. Ses yeux sont aussi bleus que les siens. Magnifique.

Alors il la prend par la main, traverse avec elle toute la maison jusqu'à atteindre le grenier poussiéreux où s'entasse, de vieux jouets, des objets cassés, des peluches, des fauteuils … Un bric à brac bon pour la casse, mais au milieu de ce capharnaüm, repose une boîte marron, étrangement, aucune poussière ne semble la recouvrir, comme si elle était souvent manipulée.

Il la désigne d'un mouvement de menton et sa fille s'en empare, soulève le couvercle et regarde ce qu'elle contient. Des dizaines et des dizaines de coupures de presse, soigneusement découpées et déposées là par des mains certainement amoureuses.

Le premier papier que Rose Weasley tire de la boîte, remonte à une cinquantaine d'années :

_Amnistie générale pour la Maison Serpentard, Vérité vraie ou habile stratagème ?_

_Hier, lundi 4 Juin 1999, le Magenmagot a relaxé à la surprise générale de nombreux élèves en probation, dont Drago Malfoy, dont la défense à été assuré par Harry Potter lui-même. Gageons que cette amnistie sera certainement bien utilisée par l'héritier au sang-pur, dernier représentant libre de sa famille…_

L'article décrit encore comment Blaise Zabini a été défendu par la très belle Hermione Granger et comment Théodore Nott a été libéré de toutes suspicions par celle que sa mère appelait Loufoca la Cinglée.

Rose, tire un nouveau bout de journal daté du 10 Août 1999.

_Blaise Zabini lève les voiles du passé._

_Selon le Serpentard, qui jure sur l'honneur que tout ce qu'il affirme est vrai, Drago Malfoy serait en réalité en couple avec Hermione Granger depuis quelques mois. Ce serait par amour que l'héritier Malfoy aurait trahit et apporter son soutien au camp Potter. Formé par celui dont la réhabilitation n'est plus à faire, Severus Rogue, Drago Malfoy aurait fait office d'agent double durant toute la guerre pour les beaux yeux d'une lionne visiblement amoureuse comme on peut le voir sur les clichés ci-dessous…_

_« Le Mariage du Siècle ! » _ Titre une autre coupure datant du fin Août de cette même année 1999.

_Par Merlin, les surprises pleuvent depuis quelques temps. Notre rédaction est en ébullition depuis que nous avons reçu cette dépêche. Drago Malfoy, devrait épouser Miss Granger, récemment décorée de l'Ordre de Merlin Première Classe d'ici peu de temps. Les sorciers doivent impatiemment guetter le ciel dans l'attente d'un hibou qui les inviterait à prendre part au Mariage du Siècle. _

_Selon nos informations, la cérémonie se tiendra dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, où les deux tourtereaux se jureront amour, fidélité et loyauté. A n'en pas douter, les témoins seront pour la belle, Harry Potter, son quasi-frère et peut-être Ronald Weasley même si nous savons que le Trio n'est plus ce qu'il était. Nous pensons que du côté du marié, Blaise Zabini, à deux doigts de récupérer sa couronne royale, sera le témoin …_

-Papa …, souffle Rose en levant la tête. Qu'est-ce que … ?

-C'est la triste histoire de ma vie, Rose chérie. Continue.

Obéissante, la quarantenaire, prend une autre coupure jaunie par le temps dont les images bougent encore comme au premier jour. On y voit, Hermione Granger, magnifique dans une robe de mariée en dentelle, à sa droite, son mari, hautain et aristocrate, à sa gauche, Harry Potter, fier dans une robe de sorcier de prix. Un peu en retrait, on peut voir, Luna Lovegood et Théodore Nott s'échanger un regard complice et Blaise Zabini un verre à la main en train de porter un toast aux mariés.

_L'héritier Malfoy est de sang-mêlé !_

_Aujourd'hui, Mardi 2 Janvier 2000, un nouveau siècle s'annonce et un bouleversement le débute. Ce matin, des dizaines de hiboux ont informés à travers tout le pays, qu'Hermione Malfoy, anciennement Granger a donné naissance à un fils, Scorpius, Drago, Harry, Malfoy. La mère et l'enfant se porte merveilleusement bien, selon les propres termes de Drago Malfoy que l'on dit heureux de cette naissance._

_Harry Potter, sera le parrain de cet enfant. La marraine, serait selon les rumeurs, Luna Lovegood, une amie proche du couple Malfoy. Les temps changent, le passé sombre est bel et bien derrière nous. La preuve en est qu'un sang-mêlé vient agrandir la plus vieille famille de sang-pur de notre nation._

_Narcissa Malfoy, divorcée de fraîche date, nous fait part de sa joie d'avoir un petit-fils à chérir. Lucius Malfoy n'a pas souhaité s'exprimer et nous fait savoir qu'il préfère se consacrer à sa libération conditionnelle dont il a fait la demande. Souhaitons-nous vraiment voir Lucius Malfoy, libre ? C'est la question à laquelle le Magenmagot devra répondre._

-Papa ? Qu'est-ce que ça signifie tout ça ? Pourquoi avoir gardé toutes ces vieilles coupures de presse ? Je croyais que tu détestais la femme Malfoy et Potter ?

-J'ai poussé Hermione Granger à me quitter, quand ça allait mal entre nous. J'ai poussé Potter à partir du Terrier quand ça allait mal entre lui et ta tante Ginny, paix à son âme. Mais je n'ai jamais pu les détester pour ce qu'ils étaient.

-Alors pourquoi ?

-Parce que cette fille, devenue Malfoy par la force des choses n'a jamais quitté mon cœur. Pareil pour Harry, mon meilleur ami. Ca n'a pas changé. Et si quelques livres d'Histoire parlent du Trio d'Or sache qu'il n'a jamais vraiment existé. C'était moi le maillon faible. Je les ai quitté une première fois pendant la Chasse, puis après la guerre, je l'ai laissé partir. Je n'étais pas digne d'eux.

-Papa, ne dit pas ça. N'as-tu donc pas été heureux avec maman ?

-Plus que je ne l'aurais crû … Mais il me tarde maintenant de la rejoindre dans cet ailleurs où les morts trouvent enfin la paix de l'âme.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je suis fatigué de contempler le bonheur des autres, souffle son Père avant de quitter le grenier poussiéreux.

Rose reste là, abasourdie. Assise dans la poussière, avec toutes ces coupures de presse, elle ne comprend pas. Alors elle continue de regarder, et découvre petit à petit le secret de son père. Son obsession et surtout ses regrets.

_Tentative d'assassinat contre l'héritier Malfoy._

_Le jeune Scorpius, âgé de deux ans, a faillit être enlevé sur le Chemin de Traverse alors qu'il y effectuait une sortie en compagnie de sa mère et de sa grand-mère. Les deux femmes ont réussit à mettre en déroute leurs agresseurs. Le chef des Aurors, Harry Potter, se charge personnellement de cette enquête…_

Rose fronce les sourcils, elle ignorait que l'on avait attenté à la vie de cet héritier, toujours bien en vue près de quarante ans après sa naissance. Elle fouille dans les papiers et en sort un article daté d'Avril 2003.

_Lucius Malfoy condamné !_

_Grâce à l'enquête des Aurors, mené de main de maître par leur Chef, Potter, Lucius Malfoy a été démasqué. Cet homme avait bénéficié il y a quelques mois d'une liberté conditionnelle pour bonne conduite, cependant il a profité de cette liberté retrouvée pour attenter à la vie de son petit-fils. Il était le commanditaire de l'enlèvement qui visait à la fois le garçonnet et sa mère. Il a avoué sous véritasérum, qu'il projetait de les tuer afin de les empêcher de souiller plus avant le sang de sa famille._

_Le Magenmagot l'a reconnu coupable et s'est prononcé en faveur de la peine capitale pour cet « individu, relique d'un autre âge et d'un autre mode de pensée, qui continue à souiller notre monde avec ses idées morbides concernant la pureté du sang »._

Etrange que son Père ait conservé ce genre de choses. Elle passe à l'article suivant, qui annonce que Harry Potter a épousé Blaise Zabini dans la plus stricte intimité en compagnie de leurs familles et de leurs proches.

Il y en a encore d'autres, qui annoncent un tas de choses.

Le remariage de Narcissa Black-Malfoy avec un sorcier américain, richissime. La naissance, d'Aurora Malfoy, suivit d'Hypérion quelques minutes après elle. Les premiers jumeaux dans cette famille. L'accession au trône de Naples du Roi Blaise 1er, son prince consort à ses côtés. L'adoption d'un sorcier orphelin napolitain par le couple royal, qui en fera quelques mois plus tard, leur hériter légitime. Puis il y a l'annonce de la mort de Narcissa Kinkade, née Black, ex-épouse Malfoy.

Le mariage de Scorpius avec une jeune fille, née-moldue. La fabuleuse carrière d'homme d'affaire de Drago Malfoy qui a fondé la Malfoy Corp, entreprise de fond d'investissement. La fulgurante ascension d'Hermione Malfoy au sein du Ministère. L'annonce de son élection au poste de Premier Ministre.

Tant de choses qui prouvent, que même après des dizaines et des dizaines d'années son Père a besoin de se réconcilier avec ceux qui ont été les personnes les plus chères à son cœur. Rose, referme cette boîte à souvenir, le cœur lourd mais certaine d'une chose. Le moment venu, elle saura quoi faire.

_**.**_

_**0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O  
.**_

_**23 Février 2062, **_

Je me sens vieille et fatiguée aujourd'hui. Pourtant je fais fi de mes douleurs articulaires, pour me faire belle. Enfin, belle c'est un bien grand mot quand on voit le nombre de ride qui fendille mon visage.

Mais je m'en fiche, je n'ai jamais été vénale et Drago me dit toujours que mes rides sont la preuve que j'ai bien ri en sa compagnie. Drago Malfoy ne changera jamais, il a beau être aussi vieux et grincheux qu'un singe, il reste le même et ce matin là, plus que tout autre j'ai l'impression de rajeunir de cinquante ans.

-Alors tu vas le retrouver hein ?!

-Drago … Je t'en prie. Il va mourir d'accord ? Je dois le revoir !

-Qui te dit que ce que sa fille a écrit est vrai ?

-Mon cœur.

-Pffff, ton cœur ?

-En effet, répondis-je sans cesser de me maquiller.

-Potter t'accompagne j'espère ?

-Bien entendu.

-Bien entendu, reprend-il suffisant avant de tourner les talons.

Quand il atteint le pas de la porte, je ne peux plus me retenir de rire. Il fait volte-face et me fusille de son regard jaunâtre alors qu'il s'appuie sur sa canne.

-Regarde-toi ! Soufflais-je en tentant de reprendre mon souffle. Tu te crois toujours à Poudlard ?

-Non. Mais Weasley est un sujet sensible Hermione. Ce n'est pas parce que tu m'as donné trois beaux enfants et que tu m'as épousé que je ne suis pas jaloux.

-Tu es jaloux de tout et de tout le monde.

-Certes. Mais Weasley …

-Je sais ce que tu penses de lui. Mais s'il veut que l'on se réconcilie après toutes ces années, je ne lui refuserais pas.

-Ton cœur te perdra !

-Je t'aime aussi Drago, soufflais-je en retour.

.  
.

Harry est venu me chercher et c'est ensemble que nous transplanons vers un village nommé, Loutry Sainte-Chapsoule. Le Terrier est toujours là, toujours aussi bancal et toujours aussi plein de rouquins. C'est Rose, sa fille qui nous accueille et qui nous conduit dans sa chambre. Je souris en voyant sur un mur, un vieux poster défraichit des Canons Chudley.

-Salut vieux, souffle Harry en s'approchant du lit.

-H-Harry ?

-Ouais … C'est moi. Comment tu vas ?

-Potter, je vais mourir, comment crois-tu que je vais ?

-Je ne suis pas venu seul …

-Je m'en doute, souffle Ron d'une voix sifflante.

Je m'approche à mon tour, tendue et mal à l'aise. Mes yeux croisent les siens, et les souvenirs d'enfance remontent à la surface. Ces jeux de gamins, les courses-poursuites dans la maison, les soirées au coin du feu dans la Tour, nos aventures, nos chamailleries …

-Mione …

-Ronald, je suis si contente de te voir.

-Je croyais … ne jamais plus …

-Chut … Laissons le passé où il est. Je suis venue visiter un vieil ami cher à mon cœur. C'est tout.

Nos regards ne se lâchent pas et c'est d'une voix hachée qu'il reprend.

-J'aurais tellement aimé que ce soit toi Hermione … Que tu sois pour moi … Mais je n'ai mérité que ce que j'ai semé …

-Non Ron ! Ne te rend pas coupable. Je t'ai aimé, fort et longtemps mais nous deux ça n'aurait jamais marché. Drago m'était destiné.

-Il t'a volé à moi.

-Ne dit pas ça Ron. Tu te trompes. Il est un veela, je suis sa compagne. Personne d'autre que lui n'aurait pu me rendre heureuse.

Mes mots sont durs, mais je veux qu'il quitte ce monde libéré. Il devait savoir la vérité. Il ne devait rien se reprocher. Il avait été mon ami, un ami très cher. Et même si nos routes se sont séparées, il a été une personne qui a compté pour moi.

-Alors, je ne peux rien regretter du passé.

-Non. Tu ne peux rien regretter.

-Je suis content que vous soyez là.

-Le Trio enfin au complet, murmure Harry.

Nous sourions tous. Et nous restons là, tous les trois. Nous nous racontons une dernière fois nos souvenirs, alors que la respiration de Ron se fait plus difficile. Nous rions encore une fois, des bêtises que nous avons faites, alors que Ron tousse et crache du sang. Nous nous rappelons, ceux qui sont morts et que Ron va bientôt rejoindre.

Un coup résonne à la porte, Rose entre dans la chambre de son Père, nous jette un coup d'œil et repart. Ron s'est endormit, nous le veillons Harry et moi. Sa respiration se fait irrégulière, son souffle diminue, ses expirations s'espacent de plus en plus et ses dernières paroles sont pour nous.

-Merci d'être venus.

Nous avons enterrés Ronald Weasley le lendemain. J'y étais. Harry y étais. Drago n'a pas souhaité assister à la mise en terre d'un homme qu'il avait méprisé. Il repose dorénavant aux côtés de Lavande, de Ginny, d'Arthur, de Molly, de Fred et Georges, de Charlie, de Bill et de Percy.

Je suis rentrée au Manoir le cœur lourd, mais étrangement sereine, pour y retrouver ma famille.

Mon fils me prit dans ses bras, mon mari fut tendre, mes petits-enfants me sautèrent au cou.

La vie m'a plus que gâtée.

Je suis partie de rien, une née-moldue, devenue la femme d'un homme sans foi ni lois. Voilà ce que je suis. Et je ne regrette rien. Si j'avais la chance de tout recommencer, je referais pareil, sans la moindre hésitation.

_**.**_

.

_**Et voilà …**_

_**J'espère que vous avez aimé, ce petit épilogue.**_

_**Maintenant si vous êtes arrivées jusqu'ici et que vous lisez ces lignes, j'aimerais que vous laissiez une trace de votre passage. Rien qu'un petit mot pour me faire savoir ce que vous avez pensé de cette fiction.**_

_**A vos claviers les filles !**_

_**Je vous dis peut-être à bientôt. Je l'espère en tout cas ^^ !**_

_**Je tiens tout particulièrement à remercier Aësalys, qui a effectuer la correction de cette fiction du début à la fin, sans elle, il est possible que vous ayez perdu vos yeux en cours de route ^^ !**_

_**Et merci à vous toutes pour vos commentaires, chaque petit mot m'a fait chaud au cœur. Je suis pro-review, à chaque fois que je lis une histoire que j'aime ou non, je laisse un com', c'est important pour l'auteur. Alors vraiment merci à vous d'avoir fait exploser ma boîte mail à plusieurs reprises !**_

_**Vous allez me manquer … Mais i'll be back ^^ !**_

_**Amicalement VC !**_


End file.
